Fanfic Death Battle Season 1
by Kyukyoku Rinnegan
Summary: Something came to my and AnimeKing211's minds. We had done this after seeing Death Battle by ScrewAttack on YouTube. Enjoy!
1. Broly VS Pain

Kyūkyoku Rinnegan: Hello Everybody. This is Kyūkyoku Rinnegan a.k.a KR

AnimeKing211: And AnimeKing211 a.k.a AK211.

KR: Nice to have you here my pal.

AK211: Likewise. But tell me my friend, why are we here?

KR: We are here to make a new idea. An idea we have been working on ever since last year.

AK211: OHOHOHOHO! You don't mean...

KR: Yes AK211. We are going to begin our own made...

AK211: The Fanfic Death Battle! Sorry but i am excited.

KR: It's okay. Now onto our showdown.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

AK211: Self-Proclaimed Gods are the most common among the Animation, Games and Manga worlds. They are always famous and most of them are considered evil. A brief example of this is the battle between our two chosen competitors.

KR: Broly: The Strongest Saiyan in The Universe.

AK211: And Pain: The God of The Hidden Rain Village.

KR: He's AK211 and I'm KR. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who will win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: In the vast universe, there lied a strange planet that legendary human-like creatures with unimaginable power come from. These creatures were known as Saiyans. They were distinguished by their monkey-like tails that they were using to summon giant apes.

AK211: From this race came a powerful individual who was labeled the strongest of his kind in the universe. His name is...Broly.

KR: Broly is the son of Paragus. Paragus knew of the potential and the immense power his son.

AK211: So he putted power restrainers on his body which took the shape of a golden crown on his head and golden ornaments on his body. Boy what a dick.

KR: Prior to Broly being revealed as the Legendary Super Saiyan, and in large part because of Paragus restraining Broly's power to his base form via his crown, Paragus claims that Broly's power level is weaker than his own, with Future Trunks confirming this. Broly's ki in his Super Saiyan form was strong enough to be barely sensed from King Kai's planet while he was causing destruction in the South Galaxy. While he was in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly's ki is potent enough to be sensed all the way from Kami's Lookout on Earth from New Planet Vegeta. While in his Super Saiyan form, he is able to make Goku struggle a little bit, although he is restrained by Paragus' headband. When in Legendary Super Saiyan form, he is stronger than Goku, Gohan, Future Trunks and Vegeta as Super Saiyans and Piccolo after he has fused with Kami; he easily beats all five of them around. However, the channeling of their ki into Goku proves superior to his Legendary Super Saiyan form. His physical strength in this form was also enough to effortlessly crush Paragus' attack ball, which was heavily armored. Even when Piccolo and Goku both barrage Broly with punches and kicks, Broly takes no damage, and if anything effortlessly dodged their combined front, and wipes them aside. Perhaps most tellingly, he purposely took a point-blank Super Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Goku, and not only emerged completely unscathed, but laughed the attack off. In Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, Goku states that base Hatchiyack may be even stronger than Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (from Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan). It is stated by Vegeta that he is the most powerful saiyan in all of history.

AK211: Also, Broly is shown to possess the superhumanly accurate sense of smell which he naturally possesses as a result of his Saiyan biology. Due to his animosity towards his nemesis Kakarot, Broly has apparently committed his scent to memory allowing him to accurately detect even faint traces of Goku's scent. If the Future Warrior is currently training under Goku, Broly will smell Goku's scent on them and demand they bring his nemesis to him. His is also shown to be able to detect similarities between the scents of close relatives such as siblings, as he will comment that Raditz's scent is similar to his brother.

KR: And Like most Saiyans, Broly possesses a naturally superhuman durability and able to shrugged off attacks that would kill weaker species such untrained Earthlings. For example, he was able to survive being stabbed by a knife during his execution as a baby. However Broly's durability is shown considerably high even by Saiyan standards especially in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, as demonstrated by his ability to survive Full Mastered Super Saiyan Goku's Super Kamehameha at point blank range without suffering any damage at all. Additionally, Broly managed to survive both Goku's final attack and the destruction New Planet Vegeta by Comet Camori, despite the attack critically injuring him as it had hit the area where Broly had been stabbed as a baby effectively reopening his old wound and caused him to fall into a comatose state when his Attack Ball landed on Earth. Additionally, in some of the video games, Broly even manages to surviving being blasted into the Sun by Gohan, Goten, and Goku's Family Kamehameha. Broly also posses The Saiyan ability to grow stronger as a Saiyan fights and grow stronger after recovering from a near fatal injury. Broly naturally possesses this ability which allowed him to become stronger after he recovered the injury inflicted by Goku on New Planet Vegeta. In the video games, Broly manages to unlock his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form after being surviving being blasted into the Sun by the Family Kamehameha.

AR211: Also, Broly is shown to have an enhanced healing factor compared to normal Saiyans. As a baby he quickly healed from being stabbed through the stomach, after "exploding" from energy at the end of his first appearance he managed to heal his own wounds quickly, and after having his heart the rest of his body explode when he was forced into the sun at the end of his second appearance he managed to regenerate and gain a Zenkai, attaining a Super Saiyan 3 form. He can also use ki to fly and to fire ki blasts.

KR: The move set of Broly consists of :

Energy Shield / Energy Barrier is a technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks.

This is a result of using very advanced ki manipulation to compress the energy to the point of being hermetically sealed so that nothing more than voices (in an atmosphere) or low energy photons, such as visible light, can pass through it. It seems that anyone who can use ki can use the technique, however it may require some practice. Depending on the strength of the user, an energy shield can be strong enough to completely withstand being caught in the destruction of a planet, as demonstrated by Broly's first use of his infantile powers during Frieza's Genocide against the Saiyans.

Eraser Shot Volley (連続イレイザーショット) is a rapid-fire version of the Eraser Cannon used by Broly.

First, Broly bends over slightly and charges an Eraser Cannon in his right hand. Then, he fires the attack and follows up by firing a barrage of Eraser Cannons from both hands at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage.

Gigantic Slam (ギガンティックスラム) is an attack used by Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

Broly charges a green energy shield around his body. Then, he jumps up into the air and drops down to punch the opponent away onto the ground, inflicting considerable damage.

Gigantic Hammer (ギガンティックハンマー) is a rush attack used by Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

First, Broly strikes the opponent down with a massive clothesline. Then, he grabs the opponent by their shoulders and picks them up to vertical kick them up into the air. Next, he teleports in front of the opponent as he grabs them by their head and flies down to smash them across the ground. Finally, Broly picks up the opponent by their head, and uppercuts them in the stomach, knocking them away up into the air, inflicting a huge amount of damage.

Gigantic Spike (ギガンティックスパイク) is a rush attack used by Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

Broly grabs the opponent's head and flies down to the ground as he drives the opponent head-first into the ground or a wall, resulting in an earthquake and inflicting a massive amount of damage.

Gigantic Buster (ギガンティックバスター) is a rush attack used by Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 forms.

Broly shouts "Get out!" as he charges at the opponent and uppercuts them away up into the air. Then, he flies up into the air and lands on the ground, where he headbutts the falling opponent before roundhouse kicking them onto the ground. Finally, Broly runs at the reeling opponent and kicks them up into the air before blasting them away into the ground with an Gigantic Eraser, inflicting a massive amount of damage.

Gigantic Destruction (ギガンティックデストラクション) is a green energy wave used by Super Saiyan 4 Broly. It appears to be a combination of his Omega Blaster and Gigantic Omega techniques.

First, Broly puts his hands together in front of him, draws them out while channeling green energy, pulls his hands back as if he is charging a Kamehameha, and then he thrusts his hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful energy wave.

Gigantic Destruction is Super Saiyan 4 Broly's ultimate attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes.

Gigantic Omega (ギガンティック・オメガ) is a green energy wave used by Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form.

First, Broly cups his hands together in front of him, draws his hands to his side to charge ki in his cupped hands, then he thrusts his hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful energy wave.

Gigantic Omega is Super Saiyan 3 Broly's ultimate attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes.

Kakarot! (カカロット！) is a Power Up technique used by Broly.

Broly becomes enraged by his memories of Goku and with that rage, his strength rises. He uses this technique several times in his two movie appearances, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming.

Revenge Demon is a rush attack used by Broly in his Super Saiyan form.

First, Broly attacks the opponent with a punch to their face. Then, he punches the opponent's face again, grabs them by their neck and throws them down into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage.

AK211: In short, Broly is considered the strongest Saiyan in the whole universe.

 **"Monster? No! I am a devil!"**

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: The Hidden Rain Village. A village where rain never stops raining. It's protected by its self proclaimed God and the commander of an S-rank criminal ninjas. His name is Pain.

AK211: Pain's story begun when three orphans had created an organization called the Akatsuki which was led by one of those three orphans whose name is Yahiko. They made an alliance with the leader of the Hidden Rain Village, but turns out that this man, who goes by the name of Hanzo of the Slammander, had betrayed this alliance and tried to kill them. The results was Yahiko being killed and Nagato killing all of the ninjas except for Hanzo, who escaped Nagato's attack before it came on contact with him. Leaving Nagato as a skinny talking skeleton. Then he formed the Six Paths of Pain where he made the leader of the six bodies his own deceased friend's body, Yahiko.

AK211: And thus, Pain was born...

KR:

Nagato's position as the leader of Akatsuki was well-deserved, being its strongest member and, as Pain, being called unbeatable at different points by Konan, Fukasaku, Tobi (Obito), and Zetsu. Jiraiya was frightened by news that Pain killed Hanzō by himself, as not even the combined Sannin could defeat Hanzō. Kabuto Yakushi also regarded Nagato (with limited mobility) as his second strongest reincarnated shinobi, behind only an artificially enhanced Madara Uchiha. Indeed, it took the combined efforts of Itachi Uchiha (an S-rank prodigy of the Uchiha clan), Killer B (a perfect jinchūriki), and Naruto Uzumaki (a nearly-perfect jinchūriki) to successfully defeat Nagato.

As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Nagato's chakra was naturally resilient. His actual chakra reserves were unusually vast, enough that he could perform various, chakra-taxing techniques all in the same day. One of the Fifth Hokage's Anbu bodyguards attributed his chakra's power to his Rinnegan, implying it enhanced his already powerful chakra. Nagato also had remarkable control over his chakra and could alter its characteristics, negating the possibility of a sensor discovering him.

Following his first fight with Hanzō, Nagato's legs were badly damaged and his body was left frail. This limited his mobility for the rest of his life and rendered his original body largely defenceless. He regained some of his former mobility after being reincarnated and taking some of the Eight-Tails' chakra. When not handicapped, Nagato could rapidly move around a battlefield, closing the gap between himself and his opponents fast enough to force them to retreat.

During his training with Jiraiya, Nagato mastered every technique he was taught, covering numerous styles, all of the basic nature transformations, and Yang Release, accomplishments extremely rare even for adults, let alone ten year-olds. Many of the miscellaneous techniques he was seen performing were used to facilitate Akatsuki's meetings, such as allowing members to meet astrally across great distances, protecting the site of their meetings, and distracting opposing forces. One of the more noteworthy exceptions to this was the Rain Tiger at Will Technique, which allowed him to use rainfall to monitor everyone moving within Amegakure.

Nagato was also an adept sensor, able to pinpoint the location of others across great distances, even penetrating beyond barriers erected for the express purpose of blocking detection.

Nagato's skill in so many types of ninjutsu was due in large part to his Rinnegan. Though he was not the eyes' original owner, being an Uzumaki allowed Nagato to wield both eyes without drawbacks; his skill was great enough to earn recognition as the "Third Six Paths" (三人目の六道, Sanninme no Rikudō).

The greatest advantage of the Rinnegan was the access it gave Nagato to all of the Six Paths Techniques: the gravitational powers of the Deva Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; the limitless absorptive potential of the Preta Path; the control over others' souls with the Human Path; the different options of mechanisation in the Asura Path; access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. Because of the limitations of his real body, Nagato had few chances to use any of these abilities directly. When the opportunity arose, though, he could shift between the different Paths seamlessly and instantly, performing the many abilities on a level he wasn't capable of when using them through others.

The one branch of Six Paths Techniques that Nagato reserved for himself was that of the Outer Path. As the Outer Path, Nagato could summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, produce black receivers into which he can channel his chakra, and use the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive the dead.

With the Outer Path, Nagato could form what he calls his "Six Paths of Pain". By embedding black receivers throughout the bodies of six corpses – arranged to resemble body piercings – Nagato was able to control all of them remotely as though they were his own. He could control the Paths across great distances, but for more chakra-demanding techniques, it was necessary for the Path to first be brought closer to his position. An alternative to this was cutting off control of five of the Paths and focusing all of his chakra into one. The Paths can be used to react to threats in mere seconds and, because they are corpses, the bodies are unfazed by all but the most debilitating types of damage.

In theory, each of the Six Paths of Pain could be used to perform any technique that Nagato himself was capable of. In practice, however, he limited each body to one branch of the Six Paths Techniques, the exception being the Deva Path through which he performed a number of miscellaneous jutsu. Each Path served a specific purpose, be it offensive, defensive, reconnaissance or repair. None of the Paths specifically specialised in taijutsu, but all were able to keep pace during hand-to-hand combat with even the most practised opponent. Though he considered all six Paths to be part of the Pain identity he gave himself, Nagato still regarded them as separate entities from himself, referring to them by whichever Path they embody.

AK211: Although the Six Paths were individually strong, they were at their most formidable when used together, with the simultaneous use of all six being the primary reason for Pain's infamous invincibility. This was because the six Paths, as well as the Animal Path's summons and the King of Hell, let Nagato share their vision, allowing him to coordinate their movements with maximum efficiency. They could attack from multiple angles and dodge attacks they couldn't have seen but that occurred within another Path's field of vision. During his attack on Konoha, when the Six Paths were dispersed throughout the village to act strategically, they managed to wreak devastation and kill many powerful shinobi, effectively allowing Nagato to almost singlehandedly overpower the village. Each of the Paths had its own importance in a fight – the Naraka Path's ability to restore all the other Paths, making it the most valuable – and therefore, Nagato would sacrifice other Paths to protect those further up the hierarchy.

Despite the advantages the six bodies granted him in a fight, Nagato tried to limit his usage to as few bodies as possible to reduce the likelihood of anyone discovering the secret of how the Six Paths of Pain work. When Konoha began to understand the idiosyncrasies of the ability, he destroyed the village in an effort to kill anyone who might know that none of the six Paths were the real him.

 **"Not Bad, But you're far from being my equal. Far from being an equal to a God"**

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more revealing two separate pictures for both Broly and Pain)

* * *

KR: Alright. The comments are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

A figure with black long spiky hair and black eyes ws walking in a village where rain never stops. He was barechested and barefooted and he wore only black shorts. The man was looking around the village as he was looking for something or someone.

Suddenly, a man with orange spiky hair and purple eyes with three rings in it appeared in front of the man. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Your not welcomed here. Leave this place" The orange haired man said.

"Who are you even to talk to me like this? I am Broly, the strongest Saiyan in the whole world!" The black haired man said.

"Hmmm. From your tone i can say that you want it the hard way" The orange haired man said before five other people appeared behind him. Each one of the five wearing the same cloak as him.

"Then in that case..." He closed his eyes, stretched out his right arm and opened his palm in front of Broly.

"...You shall know Pain" He said snapping his eyes open.

* * *

 **Fight!**

Pain's Asura Path begun as it dashed at Broly with its fist cocked back aiming for a punch at Broly. Broly easily dodged it to the side before engaging in a battle of fists with each one of them punching the other in several areas of their bodies. This continued for a couple of seconds before Broly vanished out of the Asura Path's sight, dodging a punch from it in the process. He then appeard behind it while smirking.

"It's time to end this!" Broly yelled as his hands emitted yellow energy. However he gasped as his yellow energy faded. He looked behind him to see the Human Path trying to rip his soul from his body by placing its palm on Broly's back. Broly gritted his teeth in anger.

"Don't mock me!" He yelled before forcing his soul to re-enter to his body. He then punched the Human Path repeatedly untill it was a human heap of blood before it collapsed on the ground, dead. Broly then noticed the Asura Path moving behind him and the Naraka Path in front of him with the King of Hell extending his arm from his mouth. The Asura Path then punched Broly in the stomach making him spit saliva before he was held by the Asura Path from his arms as suddenly, Broly's tongue got out of his mouth and elongated as the King of Hell caught it. Broly growled in anger at this. Yellow energy started to engulf him before turning into a blinding light which made Pain and the other two paths beside him to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

"What's this power?" Pain asked himself. The light then subsided to reveal Broly having golden spiky hair and teal eyes and energy was around him like a golden flame.

Broly then wasted no time as he had yellow energy in his palm and aimed it at the Naraka Path and the King of Hell.

 **"Eraser Cannon!"** He yelled befire firing a powerful yellow streaming beam at the Naraka Path and the King of Hell, engulfing them and oliberating it in the process.

"Two's down and four to go" Broly said smirking as the Asura Path appeared in front of Pain. It then took its cloak and begum to grow four additional arms and a metal saw-like sash around his waist. The Asura Path took a fighting stance and Broly's smirk increased.

"Bring it on!" He yelled before rushing at the Asura Path. The two opponents continued to trade punchs and kicks to each other, but Broly seemed to be unaffected by the Asura Path's assaults on him as he was grinning like mad while his opponent was suffering heavily from Broly's assaults.

After a couple of minutes, the two sides separated from each other. Broly was unscathed and was still grinning like mad while the Asura Path suffered severe damage. It had its six arms torn from its body and spider web cracks all over its body.

The Asura Path then aimed the top of his head at Broly making said person raise an eyebrow at this before he saw its head open to reveal a cannon in it. The cannon glowed as it charged chakra in it. Broly saw this and his grin widened. He then yelled as the yellow aura around him increased and his golden hair elongated untill it became ankle-length and greenish-golden in colour and his pupils disappeared leaving his white sclera and his bloodthristy grin on his face. He then cupped his hands together and reared them back as a green ball of energy formed in his hands. He then saw the Asura Path releasing a purple energy beam from its head.

 **"Gigantic Destruction!"** Broly yelled thrusing his hands forward, firing a light green energy beam. The two attacks struggled for a couple of seconds but Broly's own attack surpassed the Asura Path's attack. Broly's attack engulfed the Asura Path, oliberating it from existance. Pain and the remaining two paths narrowed their eyes at Broly.

"Nonsense" The Animal Path said before kneeling and slamming its palm on the ground.

 **"Summoning Jutsu!"** It yelled before a seal appeared on the ground followed by a giant cloud of white smoke. The smoke then subsided to reveal a giant ox, a giant rhino, a giant crab, a giant triple-headed dog, a giant drill-beaked bird and a giant snake-tailed chamelion. Broly saw this and his grin widened.

"Show me what you got!" He yelled before the ox and the rhino charged at Broly first. Broly just delivered a double punch to the both of them making them cry in pain before they were sent flying to the sky and then disappeared in a puff of white smoke. The triple-headed dog then charged at Broly and splited into three flying dogs. However Broly saw this and reared his hands backwards as yellow energy formed in his two hands.

 **"Eraser Shot Volley!"** He yelled firing a barrage of energy beams from both his hands at the dogs, shooting them in their heads and killing them instantly as they fell on the ground with a large thud creating a giant crater underneath their bodies before they disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

The chamelion then came next and fired its tongue on Broly and caught it and wrapped the tongue around him. Pain flashed a calm victory smile. However he gasped in shock as Broly broke free from the chamelion's tongue and tore it apart making the chamelion howl in pain before falling dead to the ground as Broly shot an energy ball at its head, killing it instantly before it disappeared in a puff of white smoke. The giant crab saw this and rushed at Broly with its razor claw opened and aimed it at Broly. However Broly easily caught it with two fingers. And with a swift movement, he tore off its right pincer making it cry in pain. Broly then took the pincer and stabbed the crab with it, pierecing it in the process and making it stop crying and before it disappear, Broly took off its left pincer and held it up high as he saw the crab disappear in a puff of white smoke. Broly then threw the pincer towards the Animal Path. The force of the throw was very powerful that it did not only pierece and kill the Animal Path, but it also made it fly backwards untill it was pinned to a nearby building and it also created a crater where it was slammed.

"Ha! Is that all you got? And you call yourself a God?!" Broly yelled before charging at Pain. Only for the Preta Path to stand in his way and aim his palms at Broly. Suddenly, A dome of Chakra came out of the Preta Path's hands and encased both it and Pain. Once this happened, Broly retreated from his assault and skidded backwards and glared at Pain before grinning like mad as he cupped his hands once more and aimed them at Pain as green energy formed in his hands.

 **"Omega Blaster!"** He yelled before thrusting his hands forward as a streaming powerful green beam of energy was fired from his hands. The Preta Path was still making the dome around it and Pain. As the energy beam collided with the dome, The Preta Path's body suddenly bulked as its body started to turn to rock. This process kept on continuing until the Preta Path turned into rock completely.

Pain's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, but regained his calm look after mere seconds before disappearing and appearing in front of Broly with a black ball in his right palm making Broly gasp. Broly gasped again as Pain slammed the ball in his abdomen making him fly to the sky. Pain, seeing this clapped his hands together and closed his eyes before snapping them open suddenly.

 **"Planetary Devastation!"** He yelled before chunks of rocks began to be attracted to the black wall slammed in Broly's abdomen, encasing him in it in the process. This process continued until it encased Broly in a full moon made out of rock that towered the village.

"That's what happens when you defy a God" Pain said calmly before turning around to leave, However he gasped and turned around to see the moon he made crack open. He then heared Broly yell in anger before the moon exploded making the rock chunks fly away from Broly. Pain's eyes widened as he saw Broly's new form which took the shape of a man with white sclera and no pupils and his ankle-length hair became mint green in colour.

"That's...Impossible" Pain said in shock and disbelief. He gasped as Broly appeared in front of him, gripped him by the throat and threw him to the air and cupped his hands and mint green energy formed in his hands.

 **"Gigantic Destruction!"** He yelled thrusting his hands forward as the green energy beam escaped his cupped hands and engulfed Pain, making Pain scream before he was oliberated from existance.

Broly deactivated his Super Saiyan 4 form and looked at the remains of Pain's cloak as it flew in the sky and landed on the ground and scoffed.

"Your so Pathetic..." He said before bypassing the remains of Pain's cloak on the ground and disappeared.

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: Holy crap! This was amazing for a start!

KR: Yes, your right my friend. Now onto the explaination.

(Death Battle Gate Closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explaination:**

KR: It's true that Pain is considered the top strategist when it comes to battles, but Broly had the upper hand in strength and endurance.

AK211: While it took only Naruto to take down Pain, It took Goku, Gohan and Goten to defeat Broly. For God sakes Guys, We are talking about someone who survived being launched into the sun and returned without having a burn on his skin!

KR: Also, add to the fact that Pain's own fatal weak spot is Nagato: Since the power of The Six Paths of Pain depends on Nagato's own Chakra. And it was because he is an Uzumaki he was capable of giving the paths enough power to function. And due to his fragile body and his medical state he couldn't do much. For that reason Broly took the power advantage for himself.

AK211: Pain had just got KIO-ed.

KR: The Winner is Broly.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time on Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright guys. Next time it will be two Gun Slingers that every body wants to see fight to the death.

AK211: Next time it will be Death The Kid VS Coyote Starrk.

KR: And if you have ideas for Fanfic Death Battles, Leave it in the Reviews.

AK211: And Rate and Review Please.

KR: KR & AK211 is Out.

AK211: See ya next time.


	2. Death The Kid VS Coyote Starrk

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

AK211: Gun Slinging. The fastest art ever in life that is considered a professional one to kill your enemies easily. And our two competitors are going to heat up in our competition with their own guns.

KR: Death The Kid. The Gun Slinging Shinigami from Soul Eater.

AK211: And Coyote Starrk. The Primera Espada of Sosuke Aizen's Arrancer army.

AK211: He's KR and i'm AK211.

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: We all have seen how Shinigami look like. In Bleach and Naruto, But in Soul Eater,...it's a bit different.

AK211: Yeah. We are talking about a Shinigami who can wield two pistols which are actually two beautiful ladies.

KR: We are talking about Death The Kid.

AK211: This boy gives me the goosebumps.

KR: At the start of the series, Death the Kid's inclusion within the DWMA quickly made him one of the more powerful students within the Academy, surpassing that of even Black Star as well as owing a comment from Hero of him being one of the top 3 students, possible with him on top as well as Franken Stein admitting his power would be different from his other classmates. This level of power was Kid's capability prior to him connecting one of the Lines of Sanzu.[38][39] The higher ups of the DWMA were also seen to be confident in having Kid (with the Thompson Sisters) monitor the Witch, Medusa Gorgon, to foil her should they detect any sinister actions.

AK211: After connecting one of the Lines of Sanzu, his power rose to the point of rivaling that of Mosquito in his second most powerful form (400 Years Ago), a impressive power up whearas he (and Free in his Werewolf form) was unable to contend with the Bloodsucker prior. Not much has been seen of Death the Kid's lone power with the second Lines of Sanzu connected, although he was able to stalemate a stronger Black Star as well as fight off a large number of the Clown Army.

KR: After connecting the third Lines of Sanzu, his power increases exponentially, with a soul in which was close to the size of his own father as well as granting him his powers and status as a true god and was able to better contend with Asura while still rivaling/being slightly lesser then an even stronger Black Star.

AK211: It is assumed that Death the Kid's overall power in the anime is the same period as he was prior to the first connection of the Lines of Sanzu, making him most likely the most powerful student Meister within the Academy and one of the most powerful DWMA members overall.

KR: When channeling his own father's power from the Lines of Sanzu and their unique connection whenever Kid is on the verge of imminent death, his power skyrockets to more higher, potent levels as well as grant him access to extremely powerful forms. In his Emergency State, he is capable of reducing Asura from his Giant form to his normal, humanoid form with one, charged shot.

AK211: Death the Kid is by far one of the most powerful characters within the Soul Eater series, many of this due to his natural talent and being a Death God. He is known to be one of the top 3 students within Death Weapon Meister Academy and later sports (at the end of the manga) one of the largest souls seen in the series.

KR: The moveset of Death The Kid is as follows:

Execution Mode (死刑執行モード, Shikei Shikkō Mōdo):With the use of his Demon Twin Guns, Death the Kid can enter a special "mode" and gain access to extremely powerful moves. This expands his Soul and Soul Wavelength and enables him to take various forms to execute his unique moveset. Part of this ability stems from his powers as a Shinigami. In addition, this "mode"also grants him some sort of scoping vision, enabling him to "lock on" onto a target as If he was watching his targets on display.

Execution Mode (死刑執行モード, Shikei Shikkō Mōdo) is a special Soul Resonance ability utilized by the Meister Death the Kid and his Demon Twin Guns Liz and Patty.

To undergo this form, Kid and his two Weapons must do a Soul Resonance. It is noted by Maka that Kid's soul then expands,[2] and has the same three white lines as on his hair (even on the same side). Black electric-flowing skulls also form over Kid's soul, representing his Shinigami powers. From this point on, Kid can utilize one of his techniques under Execution Mode, in which can further transform him (e.g. Death Cannon).

When Kid is shown to activate Execution Mode against the fight with the Horror Dragon, his Soul expands much larger than what it had previously. The middle white line on his Soul had also connected, due to the fact that Kid was using the first line of his Lines of Sanzu (and replicating his actual hair).

This is one of Kid's most admirable and strongest forms that he can undertake. Implementing it, he can use his and his weapon partners' soul wavelength to the fullest by amplifying the guns' power into that of a cannon or utilizing powerful attacks using the Lines of Sanzu. Such attacks are so strong even Maka Albarn forgets how much latent power kid possesses.

This form also grants him some sort of scoping vision, enabling him to "lock-on" onto a target as If he was watching his targets on display.

Kid's Soul Resonance state throughout the series has seemingly progressed. When fighting against Soul Evans and Black Star outside DWMA, Kid was able to stabilize a Resonance at noise 0.3%. While fighting against Mosquito at Lost Island, he along with team Maka Albarn and team Black Star used a Chain Resonance, which allowed Kid to stabilize resonance at noise 2.4%. During the fight with the Horror Dragon, Kid, while using the Death Eagle .42 guns, is able to stabilize the Soul Resonance connection at a rate of 2.8%.

Soul Perception (魂感知, Tamashī kanchi): Kid possess the ability to skillfully perceive and sense the souls of other beings. While perceptive, it is not on Maka Albarn's level.

Death God Taijutsu(死神武道,Shishin Taijutsu): Kid's signature martial art in which he mastered. This martial art focuses on utlizing different "stances" in which the user's attacks or defense is augmented depending on the stance. This martial arts is also able to be used with Demon Weapons, as Kid has used some of these stances with Liz and Patty in their weapon forms like Tonfas.

Shinigami Powers (死神パワーズ, Shinigami Pawāzu): Due to the Lines of Sanzu, Death the Kid has a set of plethora of powers in which he can call upon. Many of the these powers are variations or the same abilities displayed by his father, Death.

Black Needle Wavelength (Anime-Exclusive): In the anime, Death the Kid has been described as possessing a Black Needle Wavelength in which allows the Demon Twin Guns into using Death Cannon, a technique utilized while in Execution Mode.

Death's Wavelength (Formerly):Death the Kid had a special wavelength within his Lines of Sanzu in which seems to originate form his father. When he discarded it in his ultimate attack, he described himself as no longer needing to ride on his "Father's coattails", and the wavelength itself created a technique powerful enough to kill a Dragon.

Shinigami Jets: Kid can create jets by seemingly spawning them, a technique he shares with his father.

Beelzebub: Kid is able to spawn a magical skateboard for the use flight with his shinigami magic and use it to fight.

Madness of Order (注文の狂気, Chūmon no kyōki): After gaining his complete form, he unlocked the ability of using the Madness of Order, in which is able to turn eclipse human emotion under its influence and suppress human emotion, leaving only a mechanical cycle of life and death. However, like his father, he opts out use of this ability.(Post True Death God Ascension) With the Madness of Order, Asura's comments stated that this madness has the ability to counteract even his own Madness.

Madness Takehold (発狂, Hakkyou): Being granted this after meeting with the Great Old One of Power, Kid has the ability to call upon his inner Madness and temporarily boost his own power for a short time. While it can be done on his own, in which is normally done in small incriments, the downside is using it for too long subjects him to going mad with Madness. He normally utilizes this when Maka Albarn and Soul Eater are around. When in this state, the "emotion required" is what he calls a "cool and deliberate intent to kill".

Lines of Sanzu (ザ ライン オブ サンズ, Za Rain obu Sanzu): is a special trait exclusive to a Death God represented by the either three white lines on the head around the individual, white breaks within the hair, or white halos surrounding the head. They're the key to many of Kid's power. As he grows stronger and older, the more lines connect.

Emergency connection with Lines of Sanzu and Death (Anime-Exclusive): Due to possessing the Lines of Sanzu and being Death's son, Kid maintains a connection to Death. When in an life threatening situation and was nearly killed by Asura, Kid was able to tap into the power of the Lines of Sanzu (and as a result, his own father's own). When in this "emergency state", he gains unbelievable power in which his technique could decimate even Asura, a powerful Kishin with sufficient power to defeat Death, in his Giant Form.

Godly Physiology:Due to being a Death God, Death the Kid possess a physiology far more advance then most beings in the series, especially that of humans. He's stated himself that he's immune to toxins and heals much faster then any normal human being can. Despite receiving moderate damage during his battle against Mosquito in his form from 400 years ago, he was able to heal quickly and move on. Combined with his healing factor, Death the Kid is a resilient individual. He's been able to take punishment from the likes of Mosquito and Kaguya. Though not as strong as the likes of Black Star or Auntie, Kid still possesses above-average strength. Combined with his martial arts, he's capable of sending his opponents into the air and able to create craters with the use of his legs. He was also capable of lifting Fisher King and overpowered a strong Clown creature. Additionally, Kid is by far one of the fastest characters seen in the series, quite possibly faster than even Black Star. His speed is so remarkable that even Crona wasn't able to see his movements. Professor Stein regards Kid as the most mobile of the group.

Healing Factor:Despite having been beaten savagely and drilled by the Pharaoh, Death the Kid has an astounding healing factor in which heals him from normally fatal injuries in seconds.

Martial Way Mastery: Death the Kid was already a master of martial arts by his inclusion into the DWMA, often combining his unarmed combat with the usage of his demon guns as tonfa objects. Early on in the series, he was a superior fighter to both Soul Eater and Black Star despite the latter specializing in martial arts in particular to the point Maka Albarn stated he was toying with both males. Without the usage of his own weapons, he was able to gain the upper-hand on one occassion with Black Star during which the latter suffered from a blocked wavelength and stalemated the assassin in their second altercation while under the influence of the Madness of Power, though it's unknown how much power the Great Old One of Power granted him.

Utility Meister (ユーティリティ職人, Yūtiriti Shokunin): Death the Kid can match and stabilize his own Soul Wavelength with more then one Demon Weapon at a time.

Gun-Type Meister: Death the Kid is extremely skilled Gun-Type weapon, with the Demon Twin Guns as his standard weapons. When in usage of these weapons, the weapons shoot out compress bullets made out of his wavelength. Ordinary shots from these guns and his Wavelength are strong enough to cause pain even for Free, a Werewolf and Immortal and destroy the Pyramid Anubis as well as utterly decimate the Wrath of the Pharaoh's entire body. With his Death Eagle .42 transformation, his own shots can even deal damage to Mosquito in his 400 Years Ago form as well as easily decimate the body of a Clown. With his Death Cannon without assistance from Soul's Piano, Kid is powerful enough to defeat Black Star and Soul Eater with two shots as well as break through Kaguya's Heavenly Raiment Wall despite it's constant healing. In the anime, his Sanzu Death Cannon's shoots were powerful enough to descimate Asura in his giant form.

Marksmanship: In terms of his ability in Marksmanship, Death the Kid's marksmanship skills are extremely accurate and sharp. He's being skilled enough to shoot down thousands of Mosquito's bats with a two powerful technique as well as shoot at hilts of 4 blades at a rapid pace and juggle Crona in the air with his own shots for several seconds. In addition, he also possesses eye in which acts as a scope for locking onto targets. It's unknown If this trait exists outside Execution Mode, however.

Skateboarder: Death the Kid's ability with a skateboard such as Beelzebub is immense, being skilled enough to ride it like that of a normal skateboard as well as even use it offensive in combat. He was able to grind on Medusa Gorgon's Vector Arrow with extreme ease as he avoid the attack to get around her.

Skilled Artist: Kid possess some skill in drawing, in which may have manifested thanks to his perfectionist tendencies.

Dec 20, 2016Due to suffering from perfectionist tendencies early on in the series, Death the Kid avoided destroying anything remotely symmetrical even If the said symmetrical subject was, in fact, the opponent. He later overcame this weakness.

In addition, he could easily be knocked out should he notice any part of his body asymmetrical to the point his body would cause him visible injury just from the realization of it that not only makes him spit up blood but also put him in bed for a week. However, he would later overcome this weakness about some point after his fight with Black Star and Soul Eater, as witnessed when he fought against the Flying Dutchman. Without the appearance of BOTH Liz and Patty, Death the Kid also refuses to use just one of them due to his perfectionist tendencies and prefers to use both of them.

Although powerful in his own right alone and competent in martial arts as well as godly powers, Death the Kid himself is not as powerful as when wielding the Demon Twin Guns. At most alone, Death the Kid was great enough to stalemate Black Star in martial arts. Having also been an Immature Death God for much duration of the series (and the anime), Death the Kid doesn't share the Immortality both his father and older brother possesses and is still able to be killed. In the anime, due to this, Kid enters an emergency state whenever he faces a life threatening situation, in which takes power from Death via the Lines of Sanzu.

Despite being a god himself, his own power and capabilities has it's own limits, such as when he admits he cannot take on the Bloodsucker, Mosquito, alone and required Maka Albarn and Black Star with their respective weapons as well as Free's assistance, though Kid gained enough power to fight against him when he connected his fist Lines of Sanzu. In addition, Death the Kid was not able to take on Asura alone during the battle on the Moon along with Black Star and Maka Albarn, in which all three Meisters had admitted that individually they cannot take on Asura himself (even when Kid ascended to being a True Death God) and required a combination of teamwork as well as interference from other DWMA members, unknown party members, and Magic users to take down the Kishin.

According to Auntie, although Kid has the strength to overpower opponents like Kaguya, his "sensitive" and "delicate" way of fighting holds back his ability to do so.

Death Arm Blocking: A technique that allows Kid to use his father's skull shields to block attacks.

Death Claw: A technique that allows Kid to produce skull-like arms, in which was shown to be used to attach his own arm back together.

Sanzu River Shot: This is s a simple, quick stream of bullet form both Weapons.

Sanzu Fall Shot: This is a rapid-fire shooting technique with appearance of the combined shots reminiscent of a cascading waterfall. The stream that is fired down is capable of striking multiple targets at once.

Parent's Seven Rays: This is Kid's and the sisters' most powerful Soul Resonance technique. Consisting of three stages that end with shot of powerful seven laser-like rays that shoot upwards into the air, before dipping down and shooting towards the enemy. The beams are powerful enough to cut through even the most powerful of foes. They can also converge into one giant skull-shaped ray that results in a huge destructive explosion.

Sanzu Death Cannon: This is an anime-only technique. After all three Sanzu Lines connected when Kid was near death, his Death Cannon became two oversized cannon barrels, and shooting a soul wavelength strong enough to destroy the larger-than-life Asura, reverting him back to his original form.

Death God Taijutsu: "Crime" Stance: This fighting style is like Kid's normal style, but without using Liz and Patty, and therefore focuses on chops, kicks, and hammer blows. Kid used this style against Black Star in their second fight.

Death God Taijutsu: "Mad Crime" Stance: This fighting style itself displays a brutal efficiency not observed thus far, when delivering vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body. Kid uses this when powered by the Madness of Power from The Great Old One of Power against Black Star.

Death God Taijutsu: "Guilty" Stance: A fighting style which focuses on landing strong blows and kicks. In this stance, Kid's body is turned to the side. His right arm is pointed up towards the sky while his other arm is pointed to the ground. He also moves at a faster pace. Kid uses the Demon Twin Guns in this stance.

Death God Taijutsu: "Punishment" Stance: This fighting style is more defensive than the Stance of "Crime". He uses Patty and Liz with this style. He adopts this style when fighting Mosquito in the manga.

AK211: And with this being said, Death The Kid is considered to be one of the most deadliest characters in Soul Eater Anime Series.

 **"I am a Shinigami. A True Death God"**

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Hueco Mundo. The home of Hollows. Which are souls which lost their way from Soul Society. This is also the place where one rogue Shinigami named Sosuke Aizen began to transform Hollows into Shinigami making them what is called Arrancer. One of them particularly had the power to take down Hollows by just his spiritual power only. He became one of Aizen's special unit named the Espada and he became the first in power. His name is...Coyote Starrk.

AK211: Starrk is considered a strong person. His powers were very immense that it was so dangerous for him to be near by anything or else he would kill. So he splitted his own soul into two. The second soul is called Lilynette Gingerbuck. Together they became the Primera Espada of Sosuke Aizen's Espada.

KR: Starrk own Zanpakuto is actually Lilynette. Unlike all of the Arrancers, who seal their Hollow Powers and true form inside a weapon, Starrk seals it inside his other soul half. With this being said, Starrk had immense power and despite splitting his soul into half, his own spiritual energy would kill Hollows around him by just getting near him.

AK211: The moveset of Starrk is as follows:

Cero: His Cero is blue in color. While a standard ability for Arrancar, Starrk's abilities with it are very unique. As noted by Shunsui, unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Starrk can charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. He can fire his Cero from various points on his body, such as from either hand, his chin, and his chest.

Los Lobos (群狼 (ロス・ロボス), Rosu Robosu; Spanish for "The Wolves," Japanese for "Wolf Pack"; Viz "Wolves"): Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk's enormous power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō. Instead, it is sealed in the form of another Arrancar, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerbuck, who, while a separate, distinct being, is an actual part of him.

Resurrección: The release command of Los Lobos is Kick About (蹴散らせ, kechirase; Viz "Give Chase"). When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, for both pistols appear to house her body as well as her consciousness. She can speak through both pistols, and retains a sense of feeling via outside stimulus. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head. The mask itself is connected by two chains around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well: his upper body is covered in a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in dark, skin-tight pants, with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in gray, elbow-length fur armbands, which end at his wrists. There are ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger.

Resurrección Special Ability: Starrk's released form grants him new abilities and enhances his existing ones.

Enhanced Strength: While in his released form, Starrk is physically enhanced to the point where he can parry a powerful technique from Shunsui.

Enhanced Cero Firing: Starrk can fire Ceros from his guns. According to Shunsui, his right gun fires a much stronger Cero, while the left gun Ceros are weaker, but can be fired repeatedly at a much faster speed. He claims he can fire 1,000 of these Ceros at once.

Cero Metralleta (無限装弾虚閃 (セロ・メトラジェッタ), sero metorajetta; Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Zero," Japanese for "Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash"'): Starrk uses his pistols to simultaneously unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros which, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast. He can change the direction of this attack while firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid.

Enhanced Hierro: Starrk's Hierro is enhanced in this form. After taking a direct hit from Love's immense Shikai, Tengumaru, and being sent crashing into the town below, Starrk ended up lying practically unharmed among the rubble while uttering only a halfhearted "ow" in response to the attack.

Colmillo (コルミージョ, Korumījo; Spanish for "Fang"): Starrk can summon spiritual energy swords from his bandoleers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. He uses one, then two swords to combat Shunsui's dual-blade Shikai.

Wolves: Starrk can summon a pack of gray wolves, seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The wolves are controlled verbally by Starrk, and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They can be very destructive; when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of the Fake Karakura Town in a huge explosion, which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Starrk can summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These wolves are pieces of both Starrk and Lilynette's soul, which they can split apart and control in battle. Love states that they are like flames, for they reform from any harm done to them to continue their attack without pause. The two bandoleers on Starrk's back are the source of the wolves. This ability fuses him and Lilynette even further, for the pistols disappear and she becomes a presence in his body, allowing her to speak through him. However, the wolves possess a critical weakness; they can only harm any objects they have bitten before exploding, so if they are forced to explode by a mid-range attack like Bushōgoma, the opponent is protected from the blast. Additionally, if Lilynette's soul is in the wolves that are detonated in this way, she will die.

KR: Despite his massive power, Starrk is a very lazy individual and will only act if the situation is serious.

AK211: And when he acts serious, no one can stop him.

 **"I so envied the weak. The weak can always find others to be around. I want to be weak. And if that's impossible, I at least want to find companions who are as strong as I."**

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more revealing two separate pictures of both Death The Kid and Coyote Starrk)

* * *

KR: Alright the comments are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

In a desert with white sand, a light skinned man with brown eyes and shoulder-length hair was lying on a boulder beside a girl with short light green hair.

"What to do now Starrk?" The girl asked the man.

"We can sleep for now" Starrk said much to the annoyance of the girl.

Suddenly, a portal opened and some people emerged from it. The people's feet landed on the pure white sand as the portal disappeared in a vortex-like swirl.

Those people consisted of a young boy with short black hair that had half of it with white vertical stripes and golden yellow eyes. He was also wearing a black tuxedo and white gentleman gloves. Next to him were two ladies, both were wearing red tank top, white skirts and high-heeled boots and had pale blonde hair.

"Liz, Patty, Are we in the right place now?" The boy asked the two women, whom in return looked around in confusion.

"No Kid. We're not in the right place" Liz said.

"Good grief" Kid said annoyed.

"Well you must concentrate. Your the one who transports us" Patty said.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Starrk asked making the three strangers look at the Preimera Espada.

"Sorry. I just lost the way" Kid said before seeing Starrk unsheathing his sword.

"I am sorry but i have orders to eliminate intruders. Be it a coincidence or not, no one must know of this place" Starrk said.

"I see" Kid said before Liz and Patty were engulfed in light before turning into two dual pistols and flew to Kid's hands as Kid took a Tonfas finghting stance.

"I really need warm up" He said before he and Starrk rushed at each other.

* * *

 **Fight!**

The two clashed their weapons against each other. Starrk with his katana and Kid with his pistols. The two kept clashing weapons in a close combat frenzy as each one increased the speed . After a couple of minutes, both backed away from each other panting. After a couple of seconds, Kid rushed at Starrk and jumped in the air and aimed a kick at Starrk's face. However Starrk saw this and just putted his arm in front of his face. Kid's foot then made contact. However he winced in pain and Starrk had a bored look on his face.

 _'What the hell? His skin is as hard as iron. What kind of people is this?'_ Kid was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heared a click. He looked to see Starrk positioning his sword at Kid. Kid acted fast and pushed himself off Starrk's arm using his hurt leg to avoid being cut into half. He then stopd up and glared at Starrk who looked at him with a bored look on his face.

"Why can't you just fight for real? I know that your having a power you didn't use it" Kid said making Starrk sigh.

"If you insist" Starkk said before looking at his other half.

"Lilynette! Come over here!" Starrk called out as Lilynette appeared beside him. He then putted his hand on her head as blue aura enveloped her before she disappeared. Kid raised an eye brow at this.

"Remember that your the one who asked for it" Starrk said to Kid.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked confused.

 **"Kick About, Los Lobos!"** Starrk shouted before he was engulfed in a blue aura that made a shockwave making Kid cover his face with his arms. After a couple of seconds, the aura and shockwave subsided to reveal something that made Kid's eyes widen.

Starrk now had a new look. He was now wearing a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in dark, skin-tight pants, with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in gray, elbow-length fur armbands, which end at his wrists. There are ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's new outfit resembles a Wild West gunslinger. There was also a part of Lilynette's mask on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head. The mask itself is connected by two chains around his right eye. In his hands were two dual ornamental pistols.

"Let's do this Lilynette" Starrk said.

"Yes" Lilynette said through the guns. Starrk then aimed his right gun at Kid. He then pressed on the trigger as a blue blast fired from his gun at Kid, who managed to dodge the attack at the neck of time. Starrk then sheathed his right gun in his holster before firing several Cero blasts from his left gun but they seemed to be smaller and weaker than the blast which was made by the right gun. Something which Kid didn't fail to notice.

 _"His right gun fires blasts which are far more stronger and dense than his left gun. But he is limited to only one blast. So he puts it his holster to recharge it while using the left gun'_ Kid thought before seeing Starrk aiming the two guns at him.

 **"Cero Metralleta"**

Once Starrk said this, a massive volley of Cero blasts wee fired at Kid who had himself in the Punishment stance and had his two guns in a Tonfos-like position once more.

"Bring it on!" Kid yelled before hitting every single blast with his guns, cancelling them in the process.

Starrk's visible eye widened as he saw Kid blocking all the Cero blasts with ease, before returning to his bored expression once more. He then lowered his guns and looked at Kid who held his guns in front of Starrk.

"Playtime's over. I am going all out right now. I want to finish this so i can go to sleep" Starrk said before his guns turned to dust and disappeared. Moments later, a large pack of grey wolves appeared behind Starrk.

"Behold the power of the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck" Starrk said before the wolves rushed at Kid, who fired at them with his guns and noticed that they exploded in a massive burst of energy.

"Oh boy. I don't want any of these to even touch me" He said before gasping as two wolves bitted him on his legs. The wolves then glowed brightly.

"Oh shi-" He didn't even finish his word as the two wolves exploded engulfing him in a massive explosion and creating a crater in the process. Starrk walked and looked at the crater.

"I think we can call it a day" Starrk said before preparing to leave, only to gasp as a bullet piereced his chest. He then fell on one of his knees holding the place where he was shot. He the looked at the crater to see Kid walking out of the crater with his clothes tattered and his head had blood coming out of it. However this was not what made Starrk shocked. What made him shocked was the fact that there was a replica of Kid's face but it consisted of golden aura and it had the same white side of his hair with three more white lines connected to each other. Above the soul, also, was a black electric-flowing skulls.

"Have you stopped crying yet? I am tired from all of this" Kid said angerily.

"W-What are you?" Starrk managed to ask.

"I am a Shinigami. A True Death God" Kid said before kicking Starrk making him skid backwards. He then appeared in the air above Starrk and aimed his two guns on him.

 **"Sanzu Full Shot!"** He yelled sending a torrent of bullets at Starrk which took the shape of a cascading waterfall that rained at Starrk. When the bullet waterfall stopped, Starrk was seen in a bloody mess barely standing on his knee. Kid landed his feet on the ground and raised his two pistols to the air and called out his strongest Soul Resonance Technique.

 **"Parent's Seven Rays!"** He yelled before a golden laser-like ray fired to the sky from his two pistols. The laser-like ray then splitted into seven before raining down at Starrk. Once they made contact, They created a massive explosion that echoed through the lifeless desert of Hueco Mundo.

Kid looked at the destruction with Liz and Patty now in their human form as a large fire was in the place of the explosion. Kid then saw a piece of a burned grey fur flying in front of him and caught it with his hand. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before looking at the destruction in front of him and said only one phrase.

"Boy. That was rough..."

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: Boom! We took down the wolf! Wolf Season is over!

KR: Your right about that my friend. Now onto the explaination.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explaination:**

KR: At the beginning of the match, Starrk had the upper hand due to his Hierro and Swordsmanship, but everything changed when the battle went on.

AK211: The fatal difference between the two were their arsenals. When comparing them to each other, we would find that Kid takes the lead in this.

KR: Starrk's own fighting techniques were damgerous and deadly, but whenever Kid is on the brinks of death, his own powers increase immensly due to the effect of the Lines of Sanzu.

AK211: And when the three Lines of Sanzu are fully connected, Kid is considered unstoppable.

KR: Kid's own arsenal and fighting stances had helped him in the fight as well in terms of both offense and defense which was one of the two main reason besides the Lines of Sanzu that helped Kid outmatch Starrk.

AK211: Starrk had just got himself a peaceful everlasting nap.

KR: The Winner is Death The Kid.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everybody. Next time it will be an official brutal match between two brutal strength freaks.

AK211: Next Time it will be Yang Xiao Long VS Sakura Haruno.

KR: And if you have any other idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, Leave it on the reviews.

AK211: And Rate and Review Please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See ya Next Time.


	3. Yang Xiao Long VS Sakura Haruno

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: There have been many fictional characters who receive education in the art of fighting, readying them for the dangers of that world.

AK211: And while weaponry is a more suitable way of getting the job done, these two fighters specialize in using their fists.

KR: Not to mention they are considered as popular and a bulky member of their respective teams.

AK211: Sakura Haruno, Team 7's tsundere brute.

KR: And Yang Xiao Long, the near-unstoppable and short-tempered member of Team RWBY.

AK211: He's KR and i'm AK211.

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: The world of Ninjutsu is well-known to all and hosts one of the strongest ninjas in fiction: Naruto Uzumaki.

AK211: However, many people seem to talk slap about the rest of his companions, specifically the other two members of Team 7.

KR: One being classed as an emo and the other is regarded as useless, though the latter clearly gets the most insults.

AK211: Enter Sakura, who is by far the most hated of the main characters. I don't even see why, considering the fact that people from the franchise have done worse, such as Danzo, Nagato, Obito and Kabuto. I wonder what it is with some villains names ending with an 'o'.

KR: Anyway, of all members of Team 7, Sakura actually had it easy.

AK211: No shit, Wiz. What could possibly be worse than having a tummy demon, having your parents killed, but have you think you were abandoned and being neglected by the rest of the village? Or how about all of your Clan dying and your brother belittling you every time you meet, then having a creepy snake dude stalk-

KR: Okay, I get it, geez. I thought you'd go into all the characters backstories. Continuing, Sakura was bullied as a child for...(sigh) having a big forehead.

AK211: She later befriended Ino, who not only stuck up for her, but made her more appealing to the other kids. Or at least a certain boy came between them.

KR: Typical. A young Sasuke Uchiha was naturally a lady killer due to his strength and looks, but this led to the pair becoming rivals trying to gain Sasuke's affection.

AK211: I don't even see why. After she joined Konoha's ninja academy, she joined the group that had Naruto and Sasuke in. Naturally, love triangles were made...

KR: Over the course of the first year, she was exceptionally bright and the smartest of the three when it came to studies, but once jutsus were involved, she was behind her fellow team members.

AK211: Turns out she wasn't able to apply her knowledge and use it to the utmost efficiency. Despite feeling sorry for herself, she got motivated by trying to reach their level of power, only to fail on multiple occasions.

KR: And while that in itself is pretty pathetic, she still failed in part two, albeit not as much.

AK211: Hmm, I think I'm starting to know why she's disliked. Her craze with Sasuke made her so oblivious to Naruto's feelings and so fixiated on claiming Sasuke that she couldn't tell he didn't like her much.

KR: Anyway, once Sasuke abandoned the village, Sakura seeked medical training from the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, which basically means she was trained in the art of healing.

AK211: Well that sucks in combat. However, it has helped save the lives of several important characters and kept them fighting on the front lines.

KR: After two and a half years of training, Sakura was still under the Hokage's tutelage, but still aiming to graduate the academy as a Jonin.

AK211: To say the least, Sakura had actually grown in strength to at least fend off large breasts and not becoming a damsel anymore.

KR: Indeed. Surprisingly enough, she picked up Knuckles' art of fighting, but luckily, isn't as reckless and has plans in mind.

AK211: Over the Shippuden arc, she has done much more impressive things like knock out a large scorpion with one punch and going against Akatsuki's Sasori. Not to mention she played a key role in Fourth Shinobi War.

KR: While Sakura can heal, she's no slouch when it comes to fighting. She not only has her fists, but has several kunai, Senbon and shurikens. She also has poison, an antidote, smoke bombs and explosive tags.

AK211: But while they might not be efficient on their own, Sakura's melee prowess is what she's most notable for.

KR: She has the Cherry Blossom impact, which is a Chakra-infused punch capable of destroying the terrain around her.

AK211: Don't have enough Chakra for it? No worries, she can also use her Chakra to enhance her defenses and increase her normal power output.

KR: She can also summon Katsuyu, though it's only been used by her during times when she must take the healing role.

AK211: And while she can heal others with the Mystical Palms Technique, she cannot do so to herself.

KR: The Chakra Scalpels are also only used to treat injuries and doesn't use them the same way Kabuto did. However, they can be used offensively should Sakura use it, since it can damage the inside of a person's body rather than the outside.

AK211: But after storing a lot of Chakra into her forehead, Sakura is able to release this reservior if her Chakra levels get low and use that supply.

KR: She can use this Strength of a Hundred seal in conjunction with Creation Rebirth, which heals te user by rapidly accelerating her cell division.

AK211: In this state, she can recover from injuries like deep cuts and broken bones. The only downside is that it shortens the user's lifespan.

KR: However, after attaining this, Sakura managed to later on obtain a much more potent version known as Ninja Art Creation Birth - Strength of a Hundred Technique, which allows the user to regenerate from more life-threatening thinga like being impaled.

AK211: By a large sword I might add. The regeneration is also much more rapid and has a continuous effect as long as the user has enough Chakra to supply it.

KR: And bare in mind Sakura's Chakra pool is almost the same as Tsunade's, if not more, and she could fight against Madara. In addition, she has a large resistance to Genjutsu.

AK211: But despite that, Sakura does have weak points. For one, while she is well educated and is intelligent, she does lack it when in combat.

KR: Also, much of her arsenal is used when she's with many allies due to her role as a medical ninja. It should also be mentioned we're not using feats from The Last.

AK211: But that doesn't stop her from trying to beat up anyone who stands in her way.

 _"Every one of us must do what's in their power! If we're going to die anyway, then it's better to die fighting than to do nothing!"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: In a place where humanity is not at the top of the food chain, there exists creatures of darkness that wish to make them extinct.

AK211: At first, the humans were pretty puny compared to them and many lives were lost fighting them.

KR: That is, until they discovered Dust.

AK211: Man, that looks like sorcery to me. Do they smoke it or something?

KR: I doubt it. With this weapon, the creatures of Grimm were kept at bay and humanity could prosper, though while several of these creatures fell, they were relentless in achieving their goal.

AK211: So what's the best course of action? Training youngsters to deal with them.

KR: That's not entirely true. You see, everyone had to fight back in those days and now, the four kingdoms are training people who want to become Hunters or Huntresses so that they can help deal with the Grimm.

AK211: Hmm, okay. Anyway, one of the more eager of the new students as well as being a popular kid is none other than Yang Xiao Long.

AK211: But her mother abandoned her when she was a baby, leading Taiyang to get kinky with Summer Rose, another Huntress who just so happened to be on the same team. After that happened, Summer would give birth to Ruby Rose.

KR: Because Yang was still young, Taiyang made her believe Summer was her actual mother, which led to a strong bond between Yang and her step-sister.

AK211: Yet tragedy struck again when Summer went on one of her missions, only to result with her death. It pretty much shattered Tai on an emotional level.

KR: Despite that, Yang discovered that Summer wasn't her biological mother and due to finding out her mother abandoned her and gaining a clue as to her whereabouts, went on a search along with Ruby, who was still a baby.

AK211: Once they got to the location, both Yang and Ruby nearly met a cruel end, but luckily, they had a badass uncle to save them, definitely something you don't expect after seeing the Lion King.

KR: Afterwards, Yang dedicated herself to become a Huntress in order to help others while having the side mission of finding her mother.

AK211: And boy, did she become a devastating force!

KR: While her main method of attack is by using her fists, her weapon compliments this fighting style so well it's terrifying.

AK211: Her weapon is known the Ember Celica, which take the form of bracelets while inactive.

KR: Once it's activated, it transforms into gauntlets that nearly reaches her elbows and can fire large shotgun rounds at the opponent that explode once they make contact.

AK211: And while she may not be the fastesr person on her team, she can use the propulsion of her gauntlets to increase it and strong enough to launch her several meters into the air, so no matter where you go, you won't be safe.

KR: Even if she runs out of ammo, she always carries spare ammuntion strips on her.

AK211: Both containers allow Yang to store up to 12 bullets in each gauntlet, making for a whooping 24 shots at Yang's disposal.

KR: The weapon also serves as a defense in close quaters combat, since she specialises in close to mid range combat.

AK211: Due to this, she excels in melee attacks and using her rage to beat up anyone dumb enough to get in her way.

KR: Speaking of which, Yang's Semblance is actually based on kinetic energy, despite people speculating it to be fire.

AK211: Basically, it's like the Hulk, but along with being more powerful based on anger levels, Yang also gets stronger as a result of being hit.

KR: The more times she gets hit, the more energy she has, which increases her strength as a result.

AK211: With it, she has been able to take out much stronger foes, though it seems that the Semblance takes hold as a result, making her hair glow and eyes change color.

KR: And that's where the misconception of it being fire resides, since in her final state, fire can burst out of her, either all over or on a part of her body to propel herself.

AK211: But while she has got good control over it, when she's angered, she may go into this final state.

KR: This may be her greatest strength, but it also leads to her greatest weakness. Because she can become frustrated by slippery foes, it makes her fighting style more predictable and plays right into her enemy's hands.

AK211: Also, despite becoming stronger with each hit received, if she takes too much damage or is knocked unconscious, then she's more likely to die than redirect the kinetic energy.

KR: However, it does take an awful lot to put her down permanently. Her last fault is that while she can use her legs to beat up an opponent, a person skilled in using their legs to fight will prove to be a difficult obstacle for Yang to overcome.

AK211: Wait a minute, I had a sudden realization: Yang and I have so much in common!

KR: What are you on about?

AK211: Come on! I like shotguns, she likes them. I have terrible puns, so does she. Even the prone to rage is similar.

KR: Whatever you're getting at, stop...

AK211: Ok...Anyway, this angel with shotguns sure won't have mercy for her enemies.

 _"_ _I always kick off my semester with a "Yang"!"_

(Death Battle Gate closs and then opens once more showing two separate pictures of both Sakura and Yang)

* * *

KR: Alright the comments are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Sakura, after recently completing a mission, is seen returning to Konoha, but after seeing a bar nearby, she decides to stay in the town for the night. However, just as she opens one of the double doors, a guard at the club flies past her and hits a lamp post outside. Intrigued, Sakura enters the club, only to find a blonde haired teen with the other guards lying on the floor, presumably defeated. Noticing someone had entered, Yang turned around to confront Sakura, who doesn't look impressed.

"Oh, hey there!" Yang said cheerfully to Sakura.

"Don't "hey" me when you're clearly performing wrong doings!" Sakura shot back.

"Wrong doings? They're the ones refusing me entry" Yang said.

"Well, judging from that, I'm not surprised" Sakura said mockingly.

The two bickered for a little bit before Yang temporarily expelled flames to quieten down her foe.

"That's it, you've officially made me burn up!" Yang said angerily.

With that, Yang quickly regained her calm and assumed her fighting stance, causing her Ember Celica to assume its active form. Seeing that a fight is inevitable, Sakura also got ready to fight her enemy by making her Chakra coat her body.

* * *

 **Fight!**

Sakura drew out two kunai and started to rush at Yang. As she got closer, Yang began to shoot at her opponent. Surprised by the weapon Yang is using, Sakura took the first hit as the shot exploded on contact, sending her towards a wall, though she quickly recovered and pushed off the wall before landing on the floor. However, Yang used her gauntlets to propel herself to Sakura, who dodged the oncoming punch by ducking and planted her fist into Yang's stomach, which sent the latter a few feet back.

Sakura then charged at Yang while she is recovering, attempting to cut her with the kunai in her hands. The blonde, knowing a well placed stab may incapacitate her, began blocking with her gauntlets and waited for an opening. The ninja then swung both her arms at Yang's head, but she blocked the attack by wedging the kunai between the gauntlets, causing Sakura to let go of them and jump away. During her jump, Sakura threw several shurikens at Yang, but Yang fired a bullet that collided with one of them, the shockwave created by the bullet's explosion knocked the other shurikens off course.

 _'It seems that any of these weapons will be near useless. No matter, i still have my physical prowess' Sakura thought._

The ninja then rushed through the smoke created by the explosions and tackled into Yang, putting an explosive tag on her in the process. However, she managed to keep her balance and smacked Sakura down to the ground with both of her fists. The tag then exploded, sending Yang back into a pillar. Recovering quickly, Yang emerged from the rubble, more angry than hurt. As a result, her hair started to glow.

Yang then bombarded Sakura with bullets, with the latter punching the ground to use the debris as a means of defense, then grabbed the biggest chunk and used it as a shield. The debris was no match for Yang's bullets, but she was running low on ammo, so she ran straight past the rock Sakura was behind, then propelled herself back towards Sakura before punching her in the face, causing her to be launched through her temporary shield and hitting the wall. Yang then reloaded, knowing she'll need the ammo.

Sakura then emerged from the dent in the wall, clearly injured by the attack. Because of this, she used Ninja Art Creation Rebirth - Strength of a Hundred Technique and black lines started to appear across her face. With it, she then charged at Yang once more and they engaged in a fist fight.

Each of their punches were countered, making them evenly matched. Because of this, Sakura grabbed both of Yang's hands, who retaliated by kneeing her in the stomach and shooting two bullets at point blank range. As the smoke cleared, Sakura's wounds had already healed, then punched Yang's chest with her signature Cherry Blossom Impact, sending Yang outside the club. Sakura then followed, only to see Yang getting up with her eyes now glowing red.

" Impressive, not many people have survived that" Sakura said.

"But you made me awaken my full potential, so I guess you could say this flower...just fully bloomed" Yang said making Sakura sigh.

"That was bad, even by pun standards" Sakura said.

"It's better than what you could come up with" Yang said.

With that, they once again brawled, which, while they were near equally matched, resulted with Yang managing to get a punch on Sakura before sweeping her leg close to the ground to knock her off her feet. Then, before Yang could smash her leg down onto her, Sakura rolled out of the way and sprung up, kicking Yang straight after. This left Yang open to Sakura's next attack, which was a punch to her face.

After regaining her footing, Yang shot three bullets at Sakura before rushing through the explosions as Sakura threw her shurikens at the bullets, then threw a kunai through the smoke. Yang, despite being hit by the kunai, kept running at Sakura and punched, but Sakura dodged, grabbed Yang's arm and threw her onto the floor, denting the ground in the process. She then used her Chakra Scalpel to try and finish her opponent. However, Yang deflected the attack before kicking her feet into Sakura's chest, forcing the ninja back.

Sakura started to pant, but Yang's breathing was much heavier at this point. They then rushed at each other for the last time, using some of their ammunition before being close enough to punch and kick. However, Yang bet Sakura to the punch as she let off a powerful combo on her opponent. Then, once it ended, despite Sakura still standing, Yang propelled herself and thrusted her arm into Sakura's stomach, causing blood to pour down from Sakura's mouth.

"I suppose this ninja needs a medic" Yang said.

It was at that moment Sakura lifted her head without hesitation and used her Chakra Scalpels to sever Yang's arm. With a scream, Yang recoiled in pain before punching Sakura with her remaining arm. However, Sakura responded by punching Yang's fist with the Scalpel, thus rendering her remaining hand useless. With that, Sakura withdraws her hand and uses both hands to perform the Cherry Blossom Impact on Yang's body, causing her body to explode and blood to pave the road behind her. Her remaining arm and legs were launched backwards and her head shot up into the air. Sakura then seals the remains of the stored Chakra to her forehead and walks away, returning to Konoha instead of staying there.

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: Erm, I think we need to go to the bunker.

KR: Considering that Yang's the more favored of the two, that's a good idea, but first, we must explain why she lost.

AK211: Alright.

* * *

 **Explaination:**

AK211: Both combatants were definitely simple-minded when it comes to fights, so neither of them gained an advantage there.

KR: And the leg weakness Yang has would have little to no infulence, since Sakura mainly uses punches as well, but while Yang is able to absorb kinetic energy from the hits she receives, that strength boost didn't mean much in the face of Sakura's regeneration.

AK211: Plus, Sakura was naturally stronger than Yang in the first place and has more endurance, despite the fact kunai and shurikens weren't the best option against exploding bullets.

KR: However, Sakura, unlike Yang, uses at least some of her wits in battle, albeit not a lot. Even so, Sakura would quickly learn that the bullets from Ember Celica would explode on impact.

AK211: I mean, this chick regenerated from being hit by something that can atomize any opponent, and still had the guts to try and punch that same person.

KR: Plus, the Cherry Blossom Impact has actually been able to kill a ninja when it hits, which means Yang stood little to no chance against it once she reached a stage where she was exhausted.

AK211: Speaking of which, once Yang gets to a certain point with her Semblance, she won't have enough physical energy to inflict damage, despite the power boost.

KR: And lastly, Sakura's Taijutsu is leagues above Yang's normal speed, and even with propulsions, Yang can only do so many due to her ammunition, making Sakura faster, stronger and harder to kill.

AK211: Looks like Yang burned out in the end

KR: The winner is Sakura Haruno.

AK211: To the bunker!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alrigh everybody. Next time it will be two abused people fighting to the death.

AK211: Next time it will be Gaara vs Raven.

KR: And if you have any idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, Leave it on the reviews.

AK211: And Rate and Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See ya Next Time.


	4. Gaara VS Raven

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: It can be troublesome to grow up abused by a father who curses you to become a beast you cannot control.

AK211: If, by "troublesome", you mean, "destined for a life full of pain and suffering", then yeah. These two sum it up perfectly. Gaara of the Sand-

KR: And Raven, the daughter of Trigon.

AK211: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!

KR: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Born from his dying mother and living much of his life with his father and uncle, Gaara of the Sand was destined for a life full of suffering.

AK211: Yeah, like his father sealing a tanuki monster into his stomach and then abusing him his whole life!

KR: Gaara was the host of the monster Shukaku, and for a long time had a lot of trouble controlling the beast. He would often violently attack or even kill others in a rage, causing him to be shunned by his own people and live his life as a loner.

AK211: So what did he do? He became one of the deadliest shinobi in the world, and decided to just kill everyone while only having any sort of regard for himself. I mean, when you've got a goddamn tummy monster, you're not just gonna let it slide like that.

KR: However, having Shukaku turned Gaara into killing machine like no other. It allowed him to control all forms of sand, and can even use it to fly off of the ground.

AK211: Hell, he can even use his sand to break the ground to create more sand! Yo dawg, I heard you like sand, so I put some sand in your sand so you can sand while you sand! Ah, we love you, memes. Say KR, if Gaara can make sand everywhere he goes, why does he carry that giant gourd of sand on his back? I mean, it's gotta hurt his back or something.

KR: To be fair, that sand is actually not any sort of regular sand. It's actually the sand from his mother, who imparted her soul and her dying wish into that sand to protect Gaara from anything. As such, this sand has a mind of its own, being able to protect Gaara from imminent danger and moving faster than the eye can even see.

AK211: Well, at least he's not like a tanuki, flinging his balls over his back because they're so large. Then again, it could actually just be that.

KR: No, it's... actually not. However, should Gaara's mother's sand fail, he has sand of his own which he can use against his opponents as well. He can adjust the density of his sand, from being as light as a feather to being tougher than steel. In fact, he can make his sand so tough that it can tank city-leveling blows.

AK211: Hell, he can even use his sand to trap and crush people, even people whose bones are tougher than steel! Oh yeah, he can also make weapons out of his sand and send people underground for a quite CRUSHING defeat! And he can even send his sand into other peoples' blood streams, controlling them like a puppet! Best puppet show ever.

KR: But his most prominent skill with his sand is to cover himself in an armor with his sand, allowing him to tank many different types of attacks. Add his mother's sand to the mix, and he's got a defense so absolute that only the strongest and fastest could ever hope to pierce it. This absolute defense is called... the Absolute Defense.

AK211: Beat you to it, Wiz. Maybe you should go back in time and come up with the name of Absolute Defense yourself!

KR: However, perhaps this defensive technique also is one of his downfalls, as it usually forces Gaara to spend his battles playing defensively and sometimes being completely stationary. To mitigate this, he can create a third eye peering out from the sand to observe the battle and act accordingly.

AK211: And if Gaara's beginning to wear out, he could always turn into Shukaku and fight himself! Well, he could, until those crazy guys ripped it out of his body. Like a deranged C-section.

KR: Not to mention an unsafe C-section, as Gaara... actually... died. However, he was brought back to life and became a Kazekage. He then began to question his life and the choices he had made, and ultimately turned to the side of good. People began to support him, his control over sand became even greater, and he even defeated his own father in combat. In fact, he had grown so powerful that his father mistook him for Shukaku himself, even though the monster had been dead long before.

AK211: Thanks to a chance that Naruto Uzumaki gave him, Gaara became even more powerful and smart than ever before. See KR, everyone can reform themselves, even if they killed lots of people before.

KR: Everyone? Hmm... I should look into that. But no matter how many "IT'S JUST SAND" jokes are made, none should ever underestimate the sheer power of Gaara's sand.

 _"_ _Peace under an illusion is not true peace. It's only meaningful if the real world manages to accomplish it"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: From the realm of Azarath and the half-demon daughter of the demon tyrat Trigon, the girl Rachel Roth was destined for a troubled life of suffering.

AK211: Sounds familiar.

KR: Although, no one really calls her Rachel. So she goes by Raven. Throughout much of this girl's early life, she was used as nothing but a portal for Trigon to between Azarath and Earth. Raven loathed him for doing this, and ran away from home to pursue a different life where she could run away from all her problems.

AK211: Dark hair, pale skin, troubled past... yep, she's an emo girl. I wonder if she attends Fall Out Boy concerts?

KR: One day, an alien invasion came to Earth and threatened everyone who was in the general vicinity. Raven, along with four other powerful teenagers, stopped this invasion. From that day forth, Raven joined this team of teen titans, who simply became known as... the Teen Titans.

Boomstick: Beat you to it again, KR. I'm tellin' you, you need to learn how to time-travel already. So, as it turns out, Raven is incredibly powerful and is skilled in many different types of dark magic. Her regular form of attacking is known as Soul-Self, where she projects part of herself onto an object or a person and controls them with her mind. Damn, at least my ex-wife couldn't do that.

KR: Raven's Soul-Self allows her to enter and also attack the minds of her opponents, and, oh, look at this, Boomstick. Turns out she can use this power to space-travel and even _time-travel_. What do you know, she could go back in time and name them for me.

AK211: Raven can also change an object's size and shape doing this, and can even control various objects with telekinesis! Even super large and heavy objects! Like my di-

KR: Remember, AK211. TEEN Titans. She's a teenager.

AK211: ...Oh. ...Awkward. Well, moving on, she can also turn her dark magic powers into kind of a Green Lantern Power Ring, by creating basically anything she wants! Unlike me who would probably create guns, beer, or hot women, Raven kinda likes to make large barriers of darkness to protect her against attacks.

KR: She can also use a more offensive approach to this, outright throwing bolts of dark magic energy at her opponents, or create large razor blades capable of cutting right through solid steel. Oh, she can also make large shadowy claws which she can then use to trap or entangle her opponents.

AK211: Kinky...

KR: Uh...

Boomstick: Oh right, the teen thing.

KR: MOVING ON. She also has a strange healing ability which involves her imparting some of her empathy on whoever she is healing, but this can also be used to create a psychic link between her and her opponent. But this can even be used as an offensive tactic, being able to use a form of precognition against her opponents when fully linked.

AK211: Oh, and she can fly.

KR: Raven's flight moves at hypersonic speeds, and she can even fly between dimensions with a slight reality-warping ability. This is likely due to her spellcasting abilities.

AK211: Alright, so how many times did we have to hear this?

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

KR: About once or twice an episode.

AK211: She also has Nec-ro-nom Hez-ber-ek Mortix, or however the hell it's pronounced, and that really long one that lets her resist binding spells.

KR: In addition, she can also banish others to alternate dimensions, or even summon Trigon through a portal. Well, she could, but then she kinda kicked Trigon's ass.

AK211: And much like her friend Starfire, Raven's emotions are what give her her powers. However, depending on what emotion she has, her power can get stronger or weaker.

KR: When Raven's emotions spiral out of control, she transforms into Dark Raven, a tall four-eyed monster that grows tentacles and leaves her opponents mentally scarred.

AK211: But that's nothing compared to White Raven, which straight-up owned Trigon! Oh, and is a legit planet-buster and reality-warper.

KR However, the exact conditions for White Raven to come to fruition are rather... specific, so to say. As a rule of thumb, it's almost completely impossible to simply transform into White Raven on the fly. This also plays into her other weaknesses, such as not being able to cast spells if her mouth is covered, or her weak physicality which gives her the durability of a wet tissue.

AK211: Didn't stop her from defeating zombie Slade that one time! Oh, and after he beat up the rest of the Titans, no less! Seriously, Raven is THE most powerful Teen Titan.

 _"_ _There are places in my mind no one should ever go..."_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more revealing two separated pictures of both Garra and Raven)

* * *

KR: Alright the comments are set. Let's end this debate once and for all

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 _Titans Tower_

It was a seemingly boring day at the Titans tower. Nothing had been going on that day at this point. No evil robots, no supervillains, no Slade, no people attempting to get them to fight each other to the death...

No, instead today seemed on the peaceful side. It seemed that way, anyway.

When suddenly, Robin noticed something going awry quite a distance away. It was a giant robot attacking an area that appeared to be a desert, and a lone boy was in that robot's range.

"Titans! Robot alert!" Robin announced. The other Titans quickly came into the room. "Alright, so it's just one robot, so that should be no problem for one of us. Whose turn is it?" he asked.

"Oh! Oh! It's my turn!" claimed Starfire.

"Star, it was your turn last time!" Cyborg told her. "And Beast Boy went before her, and then I went before him, which can only mean..."

Beast Boy turned toward Raven and grinned. "Yo Raven! Looks like it's your turn!"

Raven nodded in agreement. "Right. I should be back soon then." She then flew out of the Titans Tower, ready to take on whatever that robot threat could have been.

"So... any bets on how long it takes her to get back?" asked Beast Boy.

* * *

 _Desert_

It was a seemingly normal day for Gaara, as much of his work had already been completed. He had been traveling the deserts for days, looking for something new in life.

Then suddenly, he noticed a tall robot in front of him - it must have been about 13 meters tall - and it looked hostile.

"Hmm... what an interesting opponent..." Gaara muttered to himself. He remained stationary as the robot swung its right fist at him, and his sand instantly blocked the strike without any sort of effort.

Gaara levitated some sand in front of him, then instantly launched three Sand Bullets at the robot, each one denting its exterior and knocking the robot back. Just as Gaara was about to land a finishing blow, Raven suddenly flew in and fired a small bolt of dark magic at the robot. The blast was just enough to blow up the robot completely, sending pieces of it scattering around.

When the dust cleared, Gaara could only see Raven standing in front of him.

"I could have taken it on by myself." Gaara told her, his face looking slightly agitated.

"Nice way to treat someone who just saved you." Raven replied, her face looking rather agitated too.

Gaara was about to say something else, but then he got an idea.

"If you are more powerful than that thing was... then perhaps you'll give me a better fight than that would have."

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I have to go back home, I can't-"

But right before she was about to leave, Gaara flung a Sand Bullet at the Teen Titan. She quickly weaved around the bullet to dodge it.

Raven looked back at Gaara as her face turned even more annoyed. "If that's the way you want to play it..."

* * *

 **Fight!**

Raven made the first strike, throwing a small bolt of darkness at Gaara. Right before the bolt could even hit Gaara, his mothers' sand quickly rose out of the gourd and created a small barrier, surrounding Gaara and blocking him from any sort of damage. Raven fired four more bolts of darkness, and each time Gaara's mother's sand would make a shield to protect him.

"Hmm... what an interesting means of attack..." Gaara murmured. He fired a Sand Bullet at Raven, which she caught using her telekinesis. The Sand Bullet was now enclosed in a sphere of darkness. Raven then threw the Sand Bullet back at Gaara, to which Gaara responded by encasing himself in a barrier of sand. "I need time..."

Raven fired three more bolts of darkness at Gaara, each time being successfully blocked by the Sand Barrier. Suddenly, a third eye appeared from outside of the barrier.

"She seems rather bent on breaking through the Absolute Defense..." noted Gaara. He continued watching Raven's attack patterns, hoping to find an opening in her attacks.

After a few waves of magic bolts, Raven stopped for a second to think of a new plan of attack. She took a deep breath in, then chanted a magic spell: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Suddenly Gaara and his Sand Barrier were enclosed in a black sphere, and Raven tossed him into the air.

However, right before Gaara could hit the ground, all the sand he had dispersed and suddenly he was standing atop a floating wave of sand.

"He's more powerful than I gave him credit for..." Raven mumbled, suddenly reminded of her duel with Terra. She then flew upward to Gaara's level as the two locked eyes.

Gaara looked as if he were about to fire off an attack, but then his eyes and mouth widened as he felt himself being attacked... not physically, but in his _mind_.

* * *

 _Gaara's mind_

Gaara's mind was a rather disturbing one - memories of his kills and his abuse were scattered around, and blood was dripping down sandy walls.

"Huh, this mind is almost as graphic as my own." Raven noted. She saw Gaara, standing in the middle all alone.

"Leave me be. This is my mind." Gaara told Raven.

As he said all this, Raven just rolled her eyes and was hardly even fazed. "Of course I know that."

Without hesitation, Gaara fired off a Sand Bullet at Raven. She quickly caught it in mid-air with a bit of her telekinesis.

"There's only one mind quite as twisted as this one..." Raven began. "And it's mine."

Gaara just stood there, confused for a few seconds. Then his face turned angry as he readied more sand. "Be quiet and leave my mind!"

He unleashed a barrage of sand on Raven, forcing her to escape.

* * *

 _Desert_

Gaara quickly snapped out of Raven's mind-attack. "Attacking me through my mind... I should be prepared for that to happen again..." Right then, Gaara fired off his Desert Wave attack toward Raven.

"Oh, great." Raven mumbled as she watched the wave of sand came hurdling toward her. Without hesitation, she quickly concealed herself inside of a dome made of darkness. The Desert Wave passed over the construct as if it were a large boulder in the ocean, and it hadn't moved at all. When the Desert Wave ended, Raven was unharmed. She then dematerialized the dome, preparing for a counterstrike.

Sadly, Raven had put down her dome too soon. The moment she put her shield down, a shuriken made completely out of dense sand was sent flying right at her, and right before she could react to it the shuriken struck her in the shoulder. She immediately began to bleed quickly in that area.

"Gah..." Raven ripped the shuriken out of her shoulder, and she watched as Gaara flung three more Sand Shurikens her way. She caught all three of them with her telekinesis, and quickly threw each of them right back. Gaara's gourd sand quickly shaped itself to block the attack, but Raven had thrown the shurikens too quickly. They made it right past his mother's sand, and right into his Sand Armor. The impact knocked him down to the ground. Even though Gaara had been left unharmed, his Sand Armor was beginning to crack.

Gaara sighed, and then in a matter of seconds a perfect replica of himself was standing right next to him. It was impossible to determine one from the other.

"Wh-what?" Raven asked, finding herself rather confused.

Gaara did not answer verbally; he instead sent another large wave of sand toward Raven. Raven quickly tried to fly away from the sand, but before she could escape she found that the sand was moving toward her. A wall of sand rose in front of her, and then behind her and all around her.

She became wide-eyed as she found herself in Gaara's Sand Coffin, and even more so when she saw that it was all closing in.

"Must... survive..."

A black dome began to materialize all around Raven, protecting her at the last second.

Then Raven looked into Gaara's mind again.

* * *

 _Gaara's mind_

"Gaara?" Raven asked the shinobi, whose back was turned to her.

Gaara huffed at the Teen Titan. "I told you to leave my mind. What do you want?"

Raven walked a little closer to Gaara. "I know why your emotions are like this."

The shinobi huffed again, then this time turned toward Raven. "No you don't. You could never understand my pain. Leave my mind and continue physical battle."

"Just remember, I know exactly how you feel."

* * *

 _Desert_

"Stop attacking my mind!" Gaara yelled as his Sand Coffin caved in on its opponent.

CRACK!

...

...

...

There was nothing but silence. The Sand Coffin had a large sphere in the middle of it, which left both Gaara's rather surprised.

After a long pause, there was a small explosion of sand and darkness everywhere as Raven's emotions began to spiral out of control.

She had turned into Dark Raven.

Now, if Gaara hadn't come from a universe where every day he fought or encountered beings who transform into Eldritch Abominations at will, he would be surprised.

"So this is what your true power is like..." Gaara noted. Raven extended a dark tentacle at the Gaara on the left, then pulled him into a dark void.

Everything then went black.

A sound of slashing was heard, and sand was sent flying everywhere.

Sand... but no blood.

"So my Sand Clone worked..." Gaara muttered. He jumped back as Raven extended another tentacle toward him, then fired off a wave of Sand Bullets. Raven smacked them all away with her tentacles.

She extended her tentacles at Gaara a few more times, which he dodged or evaded until one lucky tentacle grabbed hold of him and pulled him into the darkness.

* * *

 _Gaara's mind_

"I told you, get out!" Gaara fumed at Raven (who was shown in her base form).

"And I told you, I know your pain. And I can make you feel it all over again."

With a flicker of the lights, all of Gaara's memories began to come back. Some disturbing imagery was shown on the screen, as well as a constant chanting of "Go back!"

In most cases, Raven would usually hear a struggling or a writhing, or even a screaming sound.

But no such sound was heard here.

After it all ended, Gaara was left with the same facial expression, with nothing changing.

"After what I've been through, nothing could traumatize me the same way." Gaara stated.

* * *

 _Desert_

Gaara broke free of Raven's grasp, and then Raven was suddenly reverted back into her base form, with scratches and cuts over her body.

"This ends now." Gaara boldy stated. He fired off a barrage of Sand Bullets at Raven. She dodged each one, but then one Sand Bullet came back to hit her in the back and knock her down. Each of the Sand Bullets began to scratch and beat her, knocking her down into submission.

Then Raven's eyes began to glow white.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!" she shouted, with each of the Sand Bullets being caught with her telekinesis. She flung each of them at Gaara, moving too quickly for him to dodge. His armor began to chip and break as he found himself knocked over on the ground.

"No... this wasn't... supposed... to happen..."

* * *

 _Gaara's mind_

"I figured you would say something like that." Raven replied to Gaara's previous statement.

Gaara stood there, dumbfounded. "How can you make such a bold claim?"

Raven walked toward Gaara and looked him in the eye, then put her hand on his shoulder. "I know your pain. I empathize with you."

Gaara just remained silent.

* * *

 _Desert_

Gaara regained his footing, but right when he got back up he found himself taking a full-force blow from one of Raven's dark bolts.

The attack knocked Gaara back, and before he could react he continued taking these attacks.

"I... won't..."

But then suddenly one of Raven's bolts broke Gaara's Sand Armor clean off. He fell down face-first onto the ground.

* * *

 _Gaara's mind_

"...Do you really know what it was like?" Gaara asked Raven.

"Yes, I know," Raven replied. "I had a father who tried to use me as a portal between his world and Earth, and constantly tried to make me enslave peoples' souls."

Gaara then witnessed a rare occurrence - Raven smiling.

Gaara smiled back.

"...I see..."

"So don't worry, Gaara. You're not bad. You put up a good fight, too." Raven told Gaara, leaning in for a hug.

Gaara was about to jump back, but he instead accepted it. "Thank you, Raven."

* * *

 _Desert_

Raven stood over Gaara's near-unconscious body.

"Are you alright, Gaara?" she asked.

Gaara turned over and smiled at Raven. "Someone understands me... and someone was able to beat me in a fight. I have nothing left to live for."

Raven then jumped back a little, with a hesitant look on her face.

"But, I-" She then sighed, and concentrated magic energy. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Gaara was levitated off of the ground, and then he was launched into the air several thousand feet. She then levitated him back down to the ground with a force that completely crushed him, killing him in the process.

Raven then sighed and took flight back home. How was she ever going to explain to the other Titans what she had done that day?

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: Oh *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*! Why did Gaara have to lose again?!

KR: It's just sand.

KR & AK211: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

KR: Okay seriously this time. We have a hell of an explaination to say about this battle.

AK211: Yeah. Now onto the explaination.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explaination:**

KR: Gaara may be the more durable and independent of the two, but the last thing he was prepared to handle was Raven's sheer versatility.

AK211: Gaara can create a shield of sand? Raven can create a shield of darkness that can't be broken and goes faster than Gaara's sand! She can also fire energy blasts and even attack Gaara's _mind_!

KR: Raven flies much faster than Gaara moves, plus her experience with the Titans means she has fought a much wider array of opponents. She is also capable of using Gaara's sand AGAINST him via her telekinesis.

AK211: Emotions are Raven's weakness, but Gaara's got some emotional problems of his own, plus he's not so good at exploiting mental weaknesses like that.

KR: While White Raven would never be able to come into play during this fight, all Raven really needed was to outspeed Gaara's sand and attack through it, both of which she is more than capable of doing. This is also not even including the fact that Raven has fought against Terra, a very similar opponent.

AK211: I know what you're thinking. "But Terra defeated Raven!" you all say. But Terra played with Raven's emotions, and before that the two of them had fought to a standstill.

KR: And finally, Raven's spellcasting gave her exactly what she needed to win, being able to take control of the battlefield and make sure that her opponent never got his hands on her.

AK211: You know, this battle got a little dark toward the end.

KR: The winner is Raven.

(Death Battle closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone, Next time it will be two human-animal hybrids that everyone wants to see fight.

AK211: Next Time it will be Shadow The Hedgehog VS Blake Belladonna.

KR: And if you have any idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, leave it on the reviews.

AK211: And Rate and Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See ya Next Time.


	5. Shadow VS Blake Belladonna

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Think right now, what does the animal like world savoirs look like?

AK211: You're wrong regardless of what you think. It's these two dark fighters, Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form.

KR: And Blake Belladonna, former member of team RWBY.

AK211: He's KR and i'm AK211

KR: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: 50 years ago, on the Space Colony ARK, there lived a great scientist named Gerald Robotnik and his granddaughter Maria. A project was in work. It was called, Project Shadow.

AK211: Until he struck a deal with Black Doom, a hentai monster thing. Gerald injected Shadow with Black Doom's blood to become a weapon.

KR: Then, the ARK was raided by G.U.N, a military organization that imprisoned Gerald and tried to stop Project Shadow, until Maria released him and they to escape but...

(Gun Shot sound effect)

AK211: Poor guy. How would you feel if some basterd killed one of you deepest friends in front of your face?

KR: Maria was killed, Shadow disappeared, and Gerald died of who knows what.

AK211: 50 years later, Docter Eggman raided G.U.N's base, found a capsule, and finally, enter Shadow.

AK211: But he had another goal in his mind: get revenge on the world by destroying it. And to do that he needs the right gear for the job.

KR: Shadow's main weapon, besides his fists, is a gun. No really, he has normal guns, guns from the Black Arms, and can even wield a sword.

AK211: But Shadow's main ability is his link to the never-ending pool of energy, the Chaos Force. He can move at hypersonic speeds and survive underwater and in space. His attacks consist of Chaos Spear, his trademark projectile, but his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a giant explosion of energy.

KR: Also, with Chaos Control, he can manipulate time and space.

AK211: This guy is serious of what he's doing. He wears two inhibitor rings. When they come off, heh, you will regret it.

KR: Shadow holds on to the green Chaos Emerald as a reminder of Maria, and we he gets all seven, he becomes, Super Shadow.

AK211: Super Shadow gets a 1000% power increase, is invulnerable to anything, and even helped Shadow survived a fall from the moon to the Earth. Damn, that would shatter bones.

KR: However, Super Shadow has a time limit and only for how long depending on how many rings he has.

AK211: Aw, come on!

KR: He keeps up with Sonic, was able to stop the Finalhazard with Sonic, and took out and entire army of aliens, all by himself.

AK211: But he does have one weakness: his inhibitor rings. When they come off, sure he gets a huge power boost, but they can quickly tire him out.

KR: Despite all this, If you get in his way, you'll regret it. You gotta be swift if you wanna stop the Black Blur.

 _"Even if i am not real, I am still The Ultimate Life Form, Shadow The Hedgehog!"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Remnant is... crazy. Monsters called Grimm run wild and where every weapon is a gun. Even Nunchucks.

AK211: The White Fang was a group of faunus that want to show humans that their kind is superior. One faunus was Blake Belladonna.

KR: As a child, her life was to serve the White Fang, but she ran away because she wanted both races to be equal.

AK211: Why don't you get the damn mayor to do so? Anyway, as a cat-faunus, Blake has night vision and cat like senses. She can get distracted by balls of yarn, tuna and... cat toys.

KR: She was then transferred to Beacon Academy, where she became part of the team known as RWBY.

KR: This weapon is very versatile, and can even become a katana, a pair of guns, and can even utilize Dust.

AK211: Dust is the usual energy source around Remnant, and can even be used in many weapons. Blake's is no different.

KR: Fire Dust allows her to create clones of fire, Ice Dust can freeze objects and even people in place, and finally, Earth Dust can create clones of rock that can be shields.

AK211: How can she do all this? It's her semblance. A semblance is a type of special ability that everyone has. Blake's allows her to create shadow clones. They can be used to be extra jumps, take hits for her, and just be a Naruto wannabe.

KR: But wait, we can't leave out Aura as well. This is something everyone has, it can heal minor wounds and can also be used to increase attack power and used for defense. Also, that ribbon she wears on her right arm can be used to increase range with her weapon, giving her the best range out of everyone on her team.

AK211: Overtime, Blake has done some pretty impressive things. She's strong enough to fight Grimm off for a whole day, tough enough to survive being impaled through the stomach, and even defeated Roman Torchwick, by herself.

KR: She was able to kill many Grimm with her comrades, tough enough to survive soda cans flung by Pyrrha, at high speed, and won every battle she was included in, except that one fight with Ada-

AK211: Please KR, don't bring that up again. Talking about it once was bad enough as it is, so don't ruin it more.

KR: Seems like someone's been watching the entire show too often.

AK211: Come on! We do it for research.

KR: Fair enough. In what actually matters, just like everyone else, Blake has her limits, She could only carry so much Dust at once and she has little experience battling by herself. She would either be with her partner, friends, or teammates, depending on the situation.

AK211: Despite all her flaws, don't ever let this black cat get you bad luck under the ladder.

 _"_ _We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect. Out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So, here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little, black bow"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more revealing tqo separate pictures of both Shadow and Blake)

* * *

KR: Alright. The comments are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

A black streak passed by at incredible speeds, it was a hedgehog with rocket shoes and wearing two gloves with rings on both sides. This was none other then Shadow.

"I've got no time! I need to hurry and get that power source!"

He then kept going.

Meanwhile, not far off, a group of 4 females were sent off to find the 'target,' which was Shadow himself. The four girls were the team known as RWBY. Suddenly, one of them spots the hedgehog.

"Hey, isn't that the guy we're looking for?" The Girl with red cloak asked.

A cat like female appeared and looks closely. This was Blake Belladonna.

"Yep, that's him. You guys stay here, he's mine to take on" She said.

RWY just looked at her, but knowing her, she wouldn't have any problems. They nodded and Blake leapt off the building. Shadow noticed and jumped back.

"Mind telling me why you're in my way?" Shadow asked annoyed.

"You must be a part of the White Fang. I will destroy you!" Blake said.

"Sorry, but I can't let that happen! Death to all who oppose me!" Shadow said while charging Chaos Energy in his hands.

* * *

 **Fight!**

Shadow fired two Chaos Spears and charged at Blake, who dodged the spears, but not Shadow who gave her a punch to the gut then delivered three spin kicks and kicked her back. Blake switched GS into gun form and fires at Shadow, who effortlessly dodges all of them by teleporting. Shadow then found a normal hunter and knocked him out with a single punch in front of Blake, who notices. Shadow grabbed the gun and fired at Blake and they pulled off a Deadpool VS Deathstroke and they countered bullet for bullet as they both run out.

"Aw crap" Both of them said. Shadow then noticed something strange in Blakes grasp.

 _"A Chaos Emerald? But h-"_ His thoughts were cut short as Blake gave out a flurry of sword attacks then froze his feet in place, then created a stone shadow.

"Now try and run!" Blake shouted as she saw Shadow using his shoes to melt the ice and fly over the stone shadow.

"Good try, but this is your own doom!" Shadow said.

"Wanna bet?" Blake asked.

Blake lept right at him as Shadow karate chopped her... but it was just a clone, a fire clone to be correct. As Shadow was brought to shock, Kitty gave Hedgehog a surprise kick to the neck, sending him to the ground, on his knees.

Shadow felt a punch from the back of his head, then an uppercut, it was Blake. She lept in the air, slicing Shadow multiple times, then created shadow clones that all body slammed him at once. Blake created Earth Clones and throws them at Shadow in which he failed to get out of the way, then Blake used her ribbon arm to increase her attack range which sliced Shadow on the chest and setted GS to gun mode once more. She shot bullets, point blank in Shadows face. A ring of fire thanks to some Fire Clones surrounded Shadow.

"Gotta stop her!" Shadow said before pulling a Chaos Emerald.

" **Chaos..."** Blake's Fire Clones aimed for Shadow.

"This, ends, no-" But before she could finish, something happened.

 **"...Control!"**

Shadow froze time and had his chance and kicked Blake in the back of the head and grabbed her emerald. He used it to return time to normal. Blake is sent flying to a building. Shadow then surrounded himself with all 7 Chaos Emeralds and transformed in Super Shadow.

Shadow was now golden and punched Blake through a building and grabbed her outfit and flew into outer space and kicked her down and flew downwards to the top the highest building in Vale and took off his inhibitor rings.

 **"Chaos Blast!"**

The blast was so strong it not only destroyed the building, but also Blake, as her lifeless body fell to the ground. Shadow putted his inhibitor rings back on and turned back to normal. Blake's Emerald floated in Shadow's hand and he posed.

"Even if the world is my enemy, I'm still the Ultimate Luife Form, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow said before disappearing.

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: *sniff* Poor kitty waifu.

KR: Anyways, onto the explaination.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explaination:**

KR: While Blake and her Dust kept Shadow on his toes, that's all she had in her favor.

AK211: I hate to admit it, but, Shadow had every category in his favor. He was faster, stronger, and surprisingly smarter than Blake could ever think of.

KR: While Blake had her weapon with her, without it, she is completely helpless.

AK211: Plus, Shadow has far more experience than Blake, being able to wipe out an entire army and defeating a giant lizard gecko thing.

KR: Super Shadow would just be overkill. If Shadow wanted, he could solo the RWBYverse with one glare.

AK211: You could say that Blake winning would be a Chaos Blast-phemy.

KR: The Winner is Shadow The Hedgehog.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next time it will be two deadly ladies who are professional with scythes.

AK211: Next time it will be Maka Albarn VS Ruby Rose.

KR: And if you have an idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, leave it on the reviews.

AK211: And Rate and Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See ya Next Time.


	6. Maka Albarn VS Ruby Rose

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Of all the girls we've used in this series, none of them take action quite like these girls. Like Maka Albarn, wielder of Soul Eater-

AK211: And Ruby Rose, the red-riding-hood Huntress. He's KR and I'm AK211!

KR: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: In Death City, Nevada, there is a school where students learn how to hunt souls of evil spirits, and also witches. This school? The DWMA, Death Weapon-Meister Academy.

AK211: Two of these students were Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, a happy couple-

KR: They actually never get together in the series.

AK211: It's canon to me, okay?!

KR: Anyway, Maka and Soul are two of the greatest students there. You'd think that they would fight as a duo, but they fight in a very unique style - You see Maka's scythe? That's actually Soul, after transforming himself into a scythe. And Maka wields him.

AK211: You think that if she holds the scythe the wrong way Soul could see up her skirt?

KR: AK211, you better not start.

AK211: You were thinking it too, KR.

KR: ...Anyway, not just anyone can wield Soul as a weapon. The reason Maka uses Soul so effectively is because of a thing called Soul Resonance, which is where the souls of the weapon and meister resonate with each other at the same frequency.

AK211: And if they don't? Well, Black*Star found out the hard way.

KR: This also effects Maka and Soul in battle. One time, the two were arguing with each other in a battle against Free, making their attacks less effective due to a lack of coordination.

Boomstick: But if things get real bad, these two are really, really protective of each other. Like in their battle against Crona and Ragnarok! KR, look at this scene and tell me SoMa isn't canon.

KR: It's not. Maka actually gets with Death the Kid in the manga.

AK211: Well screw that.

KR: But you have a point there. Soul is capable of reverting to his human form in order to protect Maka, and Maka will go to great extents to protect Soul. Soul took a sword slash from Ragnarok across the chest, and ended up with something called Black Blood.

AK211: Black- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!

KR: Black Blood is a type of demon blood that gives the host body a gigantic increase in physical abilities, but also causes insanity. Tapping into the Black Blood is difficult, but when done, allows Maka and Soul to square off with foes such as Medusa and Asura.

AK211: HOLY SHIT MAKA AND SOUL FOUGHT ASURA?!

KR: Uh, no. This is a different Asura.

AK211: Oh. I'm less impressed.

KR: When Maka and Soul truly begin to resonate, they can use powerful abilities such as Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and Kishin Hunter. But the problem is that it only works on evil, as Maka and Soul discovered in their battle against Stein.

AK211: But Maka and Soul don't need Black Blood or Genie Hunter or anything like that! Even as a scythe, Soul can talk to Maka and make strategies and stuff. Maka and Soul can even see souls! Isn't that awesome? KR! I wonder what your soul looks like?

KR: Um, I'm not sure. In addition to seeing souls, Soul himself doesn't call himself 'Soul Eater' for nothing. He literally eats souls. Apparently they don't have a taste but they have very nice texture.

AK211: Mmm, souls...

KR: As far as physicality goes, Maka is very athletic despite being more of a bookworm. She can run very quickly, she has faster-than-eye reflexes, and is surprisingly strong. As a weapon, Soul is very tough and cannot be broken, but in human form he is almost useless.

AK211: Still, two fighters in one means that they are able to make strategies. And Maka's really smart, so that makes it even better. Hey KR! Wanna be my weapon?

KR: Uh, I'd rather not. I don't think I can turn into one. But Maka's ace in the hole is actually very well-hidden. If she is, for some reason, to lose Soul, she is actually capable of wielding herself as a weapon.

AK211: How does THAT make any sense?!

KR: Her father was a weapon, her mother was a meister...

AK211: Ah, I see.

KR: Maka's weapon form was able of defeating Asura even though he'd defeated Soul, Death the Kid, and Black*Star previously. During this form, she seems to be capable of acting subconsciously and is faster and more durable.

AK211: Her arms are freakin' scythes!

KR: But don't think these two are invincible. Maka and Soul have lost a very fair amount of battles, including against Stein, Crona and Ragnarok, Medusa, Asura, Giriko, Mosquito, and Asura again. Also, while these two may complement each other near-perfectly, they still often fight with each other. If that begins to happen, then their Soul Resonance will decrease and Soul will be less effective as a weapon.

AK211: But would I be complaining if I could turn into a badass scythe? I think not!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: In a small town, there was a young girl named Ruby Rose who wielded a mechanical scythe known as- the Crescent Rose.

AK211: Then she kicked this guy Torchwick's ass, and after some help from her hot sister Yang Xiao Long, she got into this awesome school, Beacon.

KR: This is where she would meet her future teammates, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Unfortunately, they didn't all get along at first. It only got worse when they were all forced to team up with each other, with Ruby of all people as the leader. They formed- Team RWBY.

AK211: Even though it seemed like Ruby would be one of the absolute worst choices as a leader - trust me, she is - she actually does kinda okay at it. She often fights and kills huge monsters, takes on powerful fighters, and HER SCYTHE TURNS INTO A FUCKING SNIPER RIFLE!

KR: It sure does! Ruby may seem like an adorable girl with a scythe, but in reality she is someone you really don't want to mess with.

AK211: In the Red trailer, she took down a ton of giant Beowulves! The exact number is estimated to be at around one-hundred. Man, this chick's a badass!

KR: Ruby is paired up with Weiss, who is pretty much her complete opposite in terms of personality and fighting style. She was also trained by her uncle in terms of fighting, so she's a very adept fighter.

AK211: Ruby's also kinda smart. She built the Crescent Rose by herself during her time at Signal, and she loves weapons like I do. I think I'd get along pretty well with Ruby.

KR: You probably would, AK211. But her weapon isn't the only thing she has going for her. Ruby's physicality is far above that of a regular human, being able to tank laser beams, explosions, and falls rather easily. She also shows no signs of fatigue in battle and has superhuman strength. But what Ruby REALLY has going for her is her speed.

AK211: Remember the most awesome food fight you have ever seen?

KR: ...Best. Food fight. Ever.

AK211: Well Ruby ran so fast that she actually caught herself and her friends in a vacuum suction! How the hell does that even happen?!

KR: She would have to run at Mach 20 in order to do that, which is about 6,805.8 miles per second. This is _far_ faster than even the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog.

AK211: Sonic vs. Ruby confirmed, guys. The hype is real.

KR: Not actually confirmed.

AK211: ...Possibly?

KR: Anyway, Ruby's speed doesn't even stop there. Using her Semblance, she can actually make herself so fast that it appears to be like teleportation.

AK211: And she can even use something called Aura. Totally not a Lucario ripoff.

KR: Ruby's Aura and Lucario's aura are two completely different things. Ruby's Aura increases both her defense and offense, making her even more powerful.

AK211: What a badass.

KR: But as powerful as Ruby may be, she comes with her own flaws. She is extremely reckless and naive, rushing into battle without really knowing what it is she is doing. This has led to her downfall in several occasions, and it's only worse when factored in with her love of weapons.

AK211: Kinda reminds me of Sol Badguy.

KR: But Ruby is capable of getting her head in the game when really need be. In the end, Ruby is one red riding hood you don't want to mess with.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright the comments are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

"So this is Death City!" said Ruby Rose as she approached the DWMA, excited to see what kind of weapons she'd see. She walked a little further, and accidentally bumped into the DWMA's best student, Maka Albarn, who was standing with her best friend, battle partner,boyfriend, and weapon, Soul Eater.

"Hey, watch it!" Maka angrily said to the Beacon student, then noticed her scythe. Was she... dangerous? Did she do that on purpose? Was she inciting a battle?

Soul quickly transformed into his scythe form as Maka grabbed him by the handle, then took a battle stance.

"Oh my goodness! You TURN INTO a scythe?!" Ruby asked excitedly. "Oh boy, I want to fight you now!" She likewise wielded the Crescent Rose in battle position.

* * *

 **Fight!**

Ruby started the battle off with a slash at Maka and Soul, which Maka blocked easily. Maka returned the favor with Ruby similarly blocking the attack. Before Maka could attempt to strike again, Ruby ran behind Maka and slashed at her. The slash sent her down to the ground.

"Huh, good fight!" Ruby said to the grim reapers. She was about to walk off, but then Maka got back up. "Huh?"

Maka glared at Ruby, and was about to strike. Then she looked at Ruby's soul, which appeared as a cute red orb with Ruby's face on it. "Soul." She said to her meister.

"Yeah, Maka?" Soul asked, being seen inside his weapon form.

"Her soul. It's the soul of an adventurous girl with lots of potential. We need to be very careful, Soul - she's more powerful than she looks." Maka said to Soul. Soul nodded.

Maka was about to strike again, but Ruby interrupted by slashing at her. Ruby struck at Maka a few more times, but then Maka dodged one of Ruby's strikes and proceeded to strike at Ruby. Ruby blocked the strike and every subsequent strike after that.

"Huh, you guys are pretty good!" Ruby told the duo. She attacked Maka again, but Maka blocked easily. Maka was getting increasingly stressed, as Ruby was currently winning.

"Soul! Let's do it!" Maka said to her weapon.

"Alright." Soul replied.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"

A blue soul with Maka's face and twintails appeared next to a yellow soul with Soul's face and messy hair as they began to shake and resonate wildly.

Soul began to glow white as a crescent moon shape appeared over the scythe. Maka swung Soul as hard as she could, but Ruby blocked the hit once more. However, this time the sheer force of the swing sent Ruby down to the ground.

Ruby got up, and simply dusted herself off. Maka continued swinging Soul at Ruby, and she blocked each attack until Maka got one lucky hit in. The force of the blow sent Ruby flying into the DWMA, collapsing part of the school onto Ruby. After all the dust cleared, Ruby got back up and dusted herself off. Soul reverted back to his regular scythe form.

"Uh, Soul..." Maka muttered. She was suddenly frightened of Ruby's surprising durability.

"She's good..." Soul replied, mostly speechless.

Before Maka and Soul could try to attack Ruby again, she an at them - actually, it's more like she blitzed at them. Actually, if we want to get technical, she ran so quickly that Maka and Soul didn't even see her move. In fact, she was so fast that she caught Maka and Soul in a vacuum suction as Ruby ran even faster and further with Maka and Soul right behind her. Ruby quickly turned and slashed at Maka with the Crescent Rose, knocking the two of them into the DWMA as Maka had done to Ruby earlier.

Maka got up, then wiped some blood off her face. "She's so fast... and our Soul Resonance attacks won't work-"

"Uh, Maka?" Soul turned towards Ruby, who was now wielding the Crescent Rose as a sniper rifle.

"OH SHI-"

"Maka! Black Blood! Now!"

Maka and Soul's souls resonated again, and Maka's wounds started to leak a thick, black liquid rather than red blood. The wounds suddenly healed up back to normal, and Maka felt rejuvenated.

This was exceptionally good timing too, because that was the time Ruby fired the Crescent Rose. The bullets all hit Maka, but they all disintegrated upon contact.

"What?" For the first time in the battle, Ruby was surprised. She was just winning the battle, and now had to figure out how to defeat Maka in a different way. Ruby ran towards Maka again, and transformed the Crescent Rose back into a scythe. But this time, when she attempted to slash at Maka, the Crescent Rose stopped before it could even pierce her skin.

Maka grinned and slashed at Ruby in a combo, then hit her with one slash that sent her flying at the DWMA again. Ruby quickly landed back on the ground, and clashed with Maka in another struggle. The two repeatedly blocked each other's attacks, when the camera zoomed in on Soul.

Suddenly, the setting was inside of Soul's mind. Soul was in a dark room, dressed in a red-and-black suit. A little red Satan-esque demon walked inside, dancing.

"Ah, Soul, you're using the Black Blood, I see!" The demon said with a grin.

"Yes, I am." Soul replied.

The demon giggled at Soul. "Don't you love insanity?"

Soul's eyes widened.

Back in the fight, Maka was fighting less effectively. Soul was getting heavier and he was, for some reason, kind of hot to hold. Ruby saw her advantage and slashed at Maka, but the Black Blood made sure she wouldn't take much damage.

"Maka!" Soul said to his meister.

"Soul?" Maka replied.

"We need to stop using Black Blood." Soul announced. As Soul said that, Ruby slashed at Maka and sent her to the ground. Maka, bruised and beaten, appeared to have lost this battle.

Ruby stood over Maka, and grinned. "Looks like ya lost, huh?"

Maka breathed what she believed to be her last breath, when Soul reverted to his human form and stood in front of Ruby, protecting Maka.

"I'll never let you hurt my meister." Soul angrily said to Ruby.

Ruby slashed at Soul across his chest, and blood splattered everywhere. He fell down to the ground, supposedly dead.

"Soul!" Maka screamed. She got back up, and began to breathe heavily. Her eyes widened and she could hardly even move.

"Your turn!" Ruby ran at Maka and slashed at her, but then-

Then Maka blocked. With her arm. That was now a scythe.

"What?!" Ruby couldn't hit her. She slashed again, and Maka blocked with her scythe arm again. Still Maka said nothing. Maka, still silent, slashed at Ruby with her scythe arm and Ruby blocked with the Crescent Rose.

"Whoa, hold on there!" Ruby then activated her aura. She was stronger and more durable now. "Now it's a fair fight!"

The two exchanged blows for a good while. Maka would slash with her scythe arms, and Ruby would slash with Crescent Rose. Still the two could never seem to get a solid hit on each other.

"I know!" Ruby ran off, and jumped on top of the roof of the DWMA. She transformed Crescent Rose into the sniper rifle form again, then fired at Maka. Maka blocked the bullets by cutting them in half with her scythe arms, then ran after Ruby. Frozen by shock, Ruby could only watch as Maka came up after her pretty much subconsciously. Maka grabbed Crescent Rose, then with mighty force ripped it out of Ruby's hands and threw it off the DWMA. Maka looked Ruby in the eyes.

"No one. Kills my weapon." Maka glared and grabbed Ruby by the shirt, then jumped off the DWMA with her. Maka held her scythe arm to Ruby's chest and pierced it as she hit the ground, splattering blood everywhere. Maka got back up, and saw that Soul had gotten up too.

"You alright, Maka?" asked Soul.

"Yes." Maka replied, smiling at her weapon.

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: No, Ruby! She was supposed to fight Sonic!

KR: Anyways, onto the explaination.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explaination:**

KR: This was a very close match. These two held specific advantages over each other, with Maka and Soul having more destructive capability and overall strength, while Ruby was superior in terms of durability and speed. However, Maka could match Ruby's durability with Black Blood, even if it made her insane.

AK211: Maka and Soul are also better strategists than Ruby, who tends to be reckless. That, and by being able to see Ruby's soul, they could make strategies as soon as the battle begun.

KR: If nothing else, Maka's weapon form was the ultimate trump card. It enhances her speed, durability, and power so much that it would overwhelm Ruby, and combined with Maka's training in hand-to-hand combat and superior smarts, Ruby stood little chance.

AK211: A moment of scythe-lence for Ruby?

KR: The Winner is Maka Albarn.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle**

KR: Alright everyone. Next time it will be two people everybody wants to see fight to the death.

AK211: Next Time it will be...

KR: Don't burn the surprise!

AK211: Hehehe. Okay.

KR: And as always, if you have any idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, Leave it on the reviews.

AK211: Stay tune for the next chapter. It's KR's Special!

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See Ya Next Time.


	7. Itachi Uchiha VS Byakuya Kuchiki

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR : Sometimes, in fiction, big brothers seem to be really severe, and even...bad.

AK211 : But some of them are in fact really good and care a lot about their siblings. How cute !

KR : And that's the case of these two members of organization.

AK211 : Itachi Uchiha, the traitor of the Uchiha Clan.

KR : And Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th Squad Division.

AK211 : He's KR and I'm AK211.

KR : And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR : In the village of Konoha, one of the most powerful families was the Uchiha.

AK211 : And all of that started with that guy named Madara Uchiha, the rival of the First Hokage !

KR : In the Uchiha clan, one person was formidable in his skills, this person is Ita chi Uchiha. Being a prodigy, he soon entered the Anbu and made an enormous number of missions.

AK211 : But one day that didn't turn well...

KR : Itachi had to kill his clan in order to protect the village, because supposedly the Uchiha Clan was going to attack the village. The only person in the clan that he didn't kill was his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

AK211 : Who will come back to kick his ass ! ...Spoilers.

KR : Well, that was the goal of Itachi after all. However, being considered a traitor, he entered the criminal organization, the Akatsuki.

AK211 : He even help to recruit other members of the organisation but that's easy when you have the skills Itachi has.

KR : Itachi is a powerful ninja, who remains calm in battle and is really talented in analyzing and confuzing his opponent.

AK211 : He's skilled in taijutsu, shurikenjutsu, and also ninjutsu. The latter for Itachi consisting on Fire, Water, Wind and Yin and Yang Release.

KR : His most notable fire technique is the Great Fireball Jutsu, but he also has the Phoenix Sage Fire justu which consists on multiple fireballs, and Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson jutsu which is a ton of shurikens coat with fire. In terms of water jutsu, he can use the Water Bullet jutsu, the Water Dragon Bullet jutsu and the Water Fang Jutsu.

AK211 : He's also a master of shadow clones. He can trigger some that explodes, or turn into crows. These crows are also use for illusions.

KR : And we get to the key of Itachi's power : the Sharingan. Due to being a Uchiha, Itachi has special eyes called the Sharingan that let him see the flows of chakra of his enemy, help him predicting movements and have their own genjutsu and dojutsu.

AK211 : In terms of basic illusions, he has Ephemeral that can put to sleep an opponent or turns their limbs into some of the opponent's friend, or the Shackling Stakes Jutsu that gives the illusion that the person is pierced by spikes all over his body. He didn't need eye contact for them and can just point the illusion to his enemy. But that's far from being the only powers of Itachi's Sharingan.

Wiz : Itachi awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan, when his best friend, Shisui Uchiha commits suicide.

AK211 : What a joyful way to get power !

KR : With his right eye, Itachi can use Amaterasu, which is black flames that burn everything the eye looks and is said to burn as hot itself. He took down the 4th Mizukage with this technique. However, Amaterasu took time to burn entirely the victim, but can only be cancelled by the user.

AK211 : With the left eye, Itachi uses Tsukuyomi which is an high-level genjutsu. The opponent falls into an illusionary world where the perception of time is perturbed and where the enemy is at Itachi's mercy. And that's mean torture. Kakashi Hatake and many others was defeated by it.

KR : He also has another illusion, Izanami, that is activated by physical sensation and trap the enemy into an infinite loop of time where the physical sensations repeats itself. Nevertheless the eye used for Izanami became blind after the jutsu. But the best asset of Itachi is when he activates the Susanoo.

AK211 : The Susanoo is basically a jutsu that "summons" a red creature that makes Itachi basically untouchable. He has the Yata mirror that can change his chakra nature to resist all type of attacks.

KR : And the Totsuka Blade which has a great offensive power, easily capable of cutting Sasuke's snakes, and is capable to seal and trap anyone it pierces into a "world of drunken dreams". He can also throw Yasaka Magatama which is a big explosive projectile that acts like a shuriken. But if Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and the Susanoo are very powerful techniques, they all drain heavily in the chakra's reserves.

AK211 : Yeah, Itachi has naturally strong reserves of chakra, but compared to other ninjas of his rank, they are pretty poor. That means he can't participate to prolonged battle and like ending fights quickly.

KR : And even if he was killed by Sasuke, he could have killed him if it wasn't for the disease he contracted. However, he wins against powerful ninjas like Kakashi Hatake, the 4th Yondaime, Orochimaru and Deidara. He also defeated Nagato with the help of Naruto and Killer Bee, and Kabuto with the help of Sasuke.

AK211 : And despite being in a criminal organisation, all he did was for the village and his brother. He was a good guy, but almost no one knew that.

 _"_ _So this time, I want to impart this truth to you… You don't even have to forgive me. And no matter what you do from here on out, know this… I will love you always"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

AK211 : In the Soul Society, or basically heaven, there's the Gotei 13, who forms shinigamis to defend humans from the menace that are hollows.

KR : The Gotei 13 has, like his name says, thirteen divisions of shinigamis, each division being commanded by a captain. The captain of the sixth division is Byakuya Kuchiki.

AK211 : Byakuya Kuchiki is the brother-in-law of Rukia Kuchiki, the shinigami who gave his power to Ichigo Kurosaki. Being from one of the four great noble family in the Soul Society, Byakuya believes deeply in pride, order, and law, thinking that if someone of his rank doesn't respect law, no one does. Wow, he thinks himself really superior.

KR : Or perhaps he knows his rank. Moreover, he did break the rules when he married Hisana Kuchiki who was from a poor family, and break it again when her dying wife asked him to adopt her sister, Rukia.

AK211 : After breaking the rules twice, he swore on his parent's grave that he will always respect the rules from this moment. That's why he doesn't help Rukia when she was about to get executed for giving her power to Ichigo. The poor girl couldn't even hope on his brother's support.

KR : After his lost against Ichigo, Byakuya will see in a new way his acts, saves Rukia multiple times, and helps the heroes.

AK211 : And when you get someone as Byakuya as your ally, that's a really good advantage !

AK211 : His training with Yoruichi helps him mastering the Shunpo, that makes him move really fast, faster than the eye can see. He could use Senka to move fastly in the back of the opponent and slash him, or Utsusemi, that leaves an afterimage which can appear to take damages.

KR : With that much speed, he manages to keep up with Bankai Ichigo, and defeated the fastest Espada, Zommari Rureaux. He has also an enormous amount of Spiritual Pressure, can walk on the air, which is basically flying, and is an expert swordsman.

AK211 : Like all Shinigami, he has his Zanpakuto : Senbonzakura. When released, the sword separates itself into thousand tiny blades that look like cherry blossoms. He controls them with the hilt of the sword and offers great offensive and defensive capability. However, the process of the releasing can be interrupted if we doesn't allow the sword to completely separate itself.

KR : A captain has also a Bankai most of the time, and Byakuya is no exception. His Bankai consists on dropping his sword into the ground. Then giant blades appear and separate themself into even more tiny blades.

AK211 : And bam ! Here is Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, the bankai of Byakuya ! This time he mentally controls it, but can doubles the speed of the attacks of the tiny blades by moving his hands.

KR : Nevertheless, both the Shikai and this base form of the Bankai obey to the Safe Zone, which is a circular area of 85 cm aroun Byakuya where the blades don't come. If Byakuya is forced to let blades in this area, he can be dangerous for him. And when you know the existence of this, it's easier to fight these forms of Senbonzakura, as even someone like Tsukishima manages to get into it.

AK211 : But that isn't like Byakuya doesn't have other tricks with his Bankai. Gokei is a circular ball formed by even more tiny blades that attack the opponent inside from every direction ! No escape possible !

KR : Senkei can be activated by Byakuya's blood, and consists on all the tiny blades to form a circular area of four rows of sword that Byakuya can summon quickly. Each sword has a better killing potency, being more powerful.

AK211 : And while in Senkei, he can use Ikka Senjika, which consist basically on all the sword attacking at once. It can destroy completely the head of the very durable quincy Gerard !

KR : Finally, when concentrating all the swords into one bright sword, he activated Shukei : Hakuteiken, spreading bright wings and ring on his back. The amount of Spiritual Pressure delivered by this attack is immense and most likely lethal.

AK211 : Ichigo survived it.

KR : Ichigo is the hero. Also if it wasn't enough, Byakuya is also an expert on Kido, which is basically the Shinigami magic. To little spells like Sho which is a kinetic shock, Byakurai which is a horizontal bolt of lighting...

AK211 : To dangerous spells like Sokatsui which is, in Byakuya's hands, a torrent of blue flames. His Kido has been stated able to kill a lieutenant.

KR : He also has Rikujokoro that paralyses the opponent with six thins of light, and Danku that is a barrier that resist all offensive Kido until number 89..

AK211 : And number 88 is a giant blue beam of destruction. It can summon this barrier faster than an instant looking attack.

KR : Mastering speed, magic, and his sword, along hand-to-hand combat, Byakuya is one of the most powerful shinigami in his clan and in the Soul Society, having defeated the 7th Espada Zommari, the Fullbringer user Tsukishima, and Yammy Llargo along Kenpachi Zaraki. One of his best qualities being his durability and stamina, Byakuya is able of moving and fighting with Shunpo against Zommari with one leg and one arm usable, or using also Shunpo after being defeated by Ichigo.

AK211 : He even took multiple attacks from his own Bankai, and having his stomach ripped. He barely survived and was unable to fight, but he survived.

KR : But he's not invincible, as he has been defeated by Ichigo before the time-skip or the quincy As Nödt who inflict him fear.

AK211 : But after his training with the Royal Palace, he get even more power and control over his sword, he defeated three Sternritters easily with one of them being at least massively hypersonic. He also helps Rukia defeating As Nödt, and was even capable of seriously injuring the giant quincy Gerard and blocks a lot of his blows. He's a calm fighter who analyzes his opponent and know how to adapt his strategy, for instance against Tsukishima who knew all of his techniques.

KR : You better not getting in his way or you'll fade like a blossom !

AK211 : ...That pun was lame, KR. You are lame, KR.

KR : Stop it!

 _"_ _If it is for the sake of my pride, there is nothing I won't destroy"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright. The comments are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

In a deep forest, the night has come. Some ninjas seem to travel the forest, approaching a huge building. In this building, a logo of a family, the one of the Uchiha. This building is without a doubt the Uchiha Hideout. In the darkness of it, one man is seated in a throne. He looks sad and wears a black outfit with red clouds. The ninjas finally arrive at the hideout. It appears they are rogue ninjas as they wear no heaband.

" _Well, it's now time, we will take down Itachi Uchiha once and for all!"_ One of the rogue ninjas said.

As he say that, we can see a man standing on the top of a tree, his figure could be seen only due to the moonlight. The rogue ninjas then saw him and wonder who is he.

" _If you can, come and jump of your tree_!" One of the rogue ninjas shouted at the man on the tree.

The man then jumped from the tree and came closely to the ninja and in the blink of an eye took down the ninjas.

"So much arrogance" He said.

As he sheathed his blade, he entered the hideout. As he walked, the other man on the throne heared his steps. But he didn't move, and waited for this person to arrive. Itachi Uchiha was waiting for this man.

" _Well, guess you finally arrive at destination"_ Itachi said to the man.

The man finally arrived at the room where Itachi is. He was wearing a black outfit, with a white coat and turban. The man stopped walking and looked at Itachi.

" _You're coming for me, do you, Byakuya Kuchiki ?" Itachi asked the man._

 _"_ _The intentions of the Akatsuki are unclear, but it's clearly criminal. If our worlds cross again, I could not let such a dangerous organization becoming a threat to the Soul Society" Byakuya said to Itachi._

 _"_ _So you won't let me go...but you don't know anything about me" Itachi said._

 _"Same applies to you, Itachi Uchiha" Byakuya said as he unsheathed his_ Zanpakuto from his sheath. Itachi Uchiha slowly stood up.

" _I can't let you take my life, if you intend on standing on my way..."_

 _A kunai then appeared in the hand of Itachi._

 _"_ _...I can't have any mercy"_

 _"_ _I'm not in such a pity position to beg for any mercy" Byakuya shot back._

 _"_ _So be it..."_

 _Itachi closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, the Sharingan had appeared. Byakuya saw this, and then the two men walked toward each other slowly._

 _Both then dashed to each other, one with his kunai, the other with his sword, and the two weapons collided._

* * *

 **Fight!**

The two slashed at each other with their weapons. The sound of the kunai and the sword colliding resonated in the entire hideout. Byakuya continued assaulting Itachi with strikes that became little by little faster. Itachi figured it out, but continued to counter the blows.

"I will end this quickly" Byakuya said.

Byakuya used Senka, going at really high speed in the back of Itachi, but the latter followed that and blocked Byakuya's attack from behind. Itachi then created a Shadow Clone which rushed at Byakuya. The shinigami dealt with it as Itachi slowly regained his throne.

"Water Bullet Jutsu!" Clone Itachi yelled.

Byakuya jumped to avoid the water attack coming from the mouth of the clone, he then reappeared behind the clone and backstabbed him. The clone then transformed into multiple crows that flew at close range from Byakuya.

"It is finished" Itachi said.

Itachi appeared behind Byakuya, and was about to stab his neck with a kunai. But Byakuya used the Hado number 4, Byakurai, in one point of his torso not only piercing himself with a bolt of lightning, but also Itachi, who is pushed back by the blow.

" _Enough playing. Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro!" Byakuya yelled._

 _Six thins of light then pierced Itachi and completely paralysed him. Byakuya then ran quickly to Itachi and stabbed him, but the clone turned into crows again. He then saw multiple shurikens coming to his direction, and sent them all flying away with his Zanpakuto. Itachi then reappeared just in front of Byakuya. The two men pointed their index at each other torso._

 _"_ _Hado number 1, Sho!" Byakuya yelled._

 _Itachi is pushed back by the kinetic force, but when he looked at Byakuya, the shinigami doesn't move from one bit._

 _"It worked" Itachi said._

 _\- Illusionary World -_

Byakuya is in the effect of the Shackling Stakes Jutsu, pierced by multiple spikes all over his body. He felt the pain that is inflicted by every spike, and how much he's immobilized, totally unable of moving.

Itachi then appeared right in front of him, and looked at him.

" _Those eyes...Where are we ?" Byakuya asked._

 _"In my world" Itachi answered._

 _"_ _Did you prepare all of that before the battle ?" Byakuya asked._

 _"No" Itachi answered._

 _Itachi then slowly approached Byakuya, a kunai in his hand. He then stabbed Byakuya torso. But Byakuya didn't say anything. He didn't cry or howl from the pain. He slowly moved his hand holding his Zanpakuto._

 _"_ _You've asked for it. Scatter, Senbonzakura" Byakuya whispered._

The blade then separated itself into multiple tiny blades, and in the real world too. That surprised Itachi. The blades then destroyed the spikes, breaking the illusion.

 _\- Uchiha Hideout -_

Byakuya opened his eyes, to see a surprized Itachi.

" _You managed to break from..." Itachi begun but Byakuya cutted him._

 _"_ _It seems that even if the pain was real, the injuries aren't. I assume all of that was an illusion..." He said._

 _Byakuya then pointed the hilt at Itachi, sending the blades at Itachi who began to dodge them._

" _And I hate this way of fighting, this is how someone with no pride in fights" Byakuya said._

As the blades continued to attack Itachi, the Akatsuki member took a sword in the Hideout and began to counter the blade with it at high speed. He then threw a lot of shurikens at Byakuya and then coated them with fire !

"Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Nail Flower Crimson Jutsu!" Itachi yelled.

"Senbonzakura" Byakuya said calmly.

Senbonzakura then came back to protect Byakuya from the fire shurikens, the shinigami then threw the blades again at Itachi.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!" Itachi yelled.

Multiple fireballs came at Byakuya, but all the blades passed through and cancelled them before hitting Itachi, sending him flying into a wall.

"Don't mock me. You're not done yet, Itachi Uchiha" Byakuya said.

As he said that, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He then turned around quickly, surprized, to see Itachi who begins to glow. The Shadow Clone blew up, pushing Byakuya back. Itachi then jumped and balanced himself on Byakuya's shoulder, to throw him into a wall as he landed. The Akatsuki Member then prepared the hand signs for another jutsu.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" Itachi yelled.

Byakuya then reacted instantly, stood up, and looked at the giant fire ball coming at him.

"Hado number 33: Sokatsui!" He yelled.

Huge blue flames are sent from Byakuya's hand, completely overwhelming the fireball, but Itachi awaked his Mangekyo Sharingan, and with his right eye used Amaterasu. The fireball began to be engulfed by black flames, and then the Sokatsui attack. The black fireball then went in the direction of the shinigami captain, but he dodged it with his Shunpo, resulting in the fire completey destroying a huge part of the hideout.

Byakuya then came in the roof of the Uchiha property. He's then followed by Itachi. The shinigami then looked at the black flames of Amaterasu that continued to burn.

"It seems that these flames won't extinguish. They are very powerful i admit" Byakuya said.

"You're powerful too. But you can't beat a user of the Mangekyou Sharingan" Itachi said.

 _Byakuya then looked at the eyes of his opponent. They have changed._

"To think you can beat me with pure arrogance. No matter what you can control, put in illusions or completely engulf, this is nonsense against me" Byakuya said.

The tiny blades then came back and reformed the Zanpakuto base form. The shinigami then dropped his sword into the ground, and the sword completely disappeared. Itachi then saw with surprize giant blades appearing from the ground.

"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

The giant blades separated themself into even more tiny blades than when Byakuya released his Shikai. Itachi was completely surrounded by pink blades, flying in the battlefield.

"You think you can beat me, Itachi Uchiha? Well let's put it on the test" Byakuya said.

Without moving, Byakuya sent his enormous number of blades to Itachi. Itachi dodged some attacks, but soon began to be tired up of avoiding.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Itachi yelled.

Itachi sent his fireball in the sky where the blades where coming, but the blades completely overwhelmed and destroyed the fireball. Itachi stepped back and prepared another jutsu as the Bankai of the 6th Captain continued attacking him.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" Itachi yelled.

A giant dragon of water appeared and collided with the blades, but once again, the Bankai cancelled the jutsu. Itachi then tried avoiding the blades again, but he was soon encircled from every direction possible. One step on the ground, one jump on the air can't be done without having tons of blades coming at him. And as he jumped, the Bankai attacked him again and completely crushed him.

"Got you" Byakuya whispered.

But as the petals dispersed, all left is a wood log. Itachi has used the Substition Jutsu.

"What?" Byakuya asked shocked.

Itachi then rushed at Byakuya, and kicked him in the face, sending the 6th Captain falling from the roof to a water location.

"Water Style: Water Fang Bullet Jutsu!" Itachi yelled.

The water from the location then rose to the falling Byakuya. And as the captain is surrounded by water, the aquatic ball that hitted Byakuya suddenly became pink, and was completely destroyed by Byakuya's Bankai. Byakuya then landed on the ground, and was soon attacked by multiple shadow clones from Itachi. But he destroyed them all with a single strike of his Bankai, making them blow up. The true Itachi then landed on the ground too, as both constat the destruction of the Hideout by their fight.

"You seem to like using tricks, Itachi Uchiha. Notably with that log" Byakuya said.

"This is a basic ninja art" Itachi said.

"What are the goals of the Akatsuki?" Byakuya asked.

"..." Itachi didn't answer and remained silent.

"I see you want to remain silent" Byakuya said.

Byakuya's blades then started flying around. The shinigami then moved his hands, and suddenly his attacks became faster, surprizing Itachi. The Akatsuki member had trouble dodging it, but he didn't step back. He went forward instead.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Itachi yelled.

As the fireball is once again completely annihilated by the Bankai's protection, Itachi rushed at Byakuya with a kunai, and tried blocking some of the blades.

"What...What are you trying to do?" Byakuya asked in shock and with wide eyes.

Byakuya moved his hands faster, to make all of the cherry blossoms blades protect himself, but Itachi in a last attempt rushed and finally arrived, injured, right in front of Byakuya and slashed him.

"I see right" Itachi whispered.

Byakuya then began to enter some blades in the Safe Zone more quickly, but Itachi dodged them as the shinigami countered Itachi's attempts to hurt him.

"There is a zone where your blades never entr to protect yourself, isn't it?" Itachi asked.

"..." Byakuya remained silent and didn't answer.

"I see it's you who remains silent now" Itachi said.

As both continue to attack each other, the blows began to become faster and faster. Byakuya then moved his blades in direction of Itachi, but the Akatsuki member placed himself behind the Shinigami, resulting in the blades hurting Byakuya's right arm.

"Who told you about that feature?" Byakuya asked.

"My eyes" Itachi said.

Itachi then appeared right in front of Byakuya and looked at him in the eye.

 _\- Illusionary World -_

Byakuya is fastened on a wall and can't move. When he opened his eyes, he saw once again the same blood sky as the previous illusion, and Itachi in front of him.

"Another Illusion?" Byakuya asked.

"You have fallen into my Tsukuyomi" Itachi said.

Itachi drew his sword and stabbed Byakuya multiple times. Byakuya resisted the blows, silent.

"No matter...how many times you try...if i know this is an illusion...the wounds aren't real...your technique is useless" Byakuya said.

"Useless?" Itachi asked.

Hundreds of Itachi then appeared in fornt of Byakuya who seemed unfazed.

"Could you resist the pain of this?" Itachi asked.

All the Itachi then stabbed him multiple times again, but Byakuya remained silent as blood splited out of his mouth.

"Why are you fighting me, Byakuya Kuchiki?" Itachi asked.

"For Soul Society...for my pride...and for those i have to protect" Byakuya said.

"We are similar in some ways..." Itachi said.

Itachi then repeatedly stabbed Byakuya again.

"I live and fight for the same reasons" Itachi said.

Byakuya then slowly looked at Itachi in the eye.

"I wonder where are you in the real world" Byakuya said.

"What?" Itachi asked confused.

"Such a powerful ability...you were tired just to avoid my attacks earlier, so unleashing that great illusion must have a drawback, if not a harm" Byakuya said.

The Spiritual Pressure of Byakuya then began to rise, making the entire illusion world shiver.

"Perhaps you are not moving...and if you move i can count on my Bankai to follow you" Byakuya said.

All of the Itachi stabbed Byakuya without stopping, trying to inflict him too much pain.

"I can barely survive this pain here. But i know that all of this isn't real...And in reality, you are the one who struggles, Itachi Uchiha" Byakuya said.

 _\- Outside the Uchiha Hideout -_

Byakuya wasn't moving, due to the Tsukuyomi. However, the Bankai continued to protect him and pushed back Itachi out of the Safe Zone. As Byakuya's Spiritual Pressure rose, Itachi stayed where he is, having trouble to keep the illusion.

"His Chakra is too strong..." Itachi said.

The white spiritual pressure of the 6th Captain bursted and knocked Itachi into a wall. The Bankai then stopped protecting Byakuya, and dispersed around the arena. Byakuya then opend his eyes. He had broken the Tsukuyomi.

"I was right. Thanks, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Byakuya said.

Blood came out of Itachi's left eye as he stood up.

"You broke my Tsukuyomi...Very impressive, Byakuya Kuchiki" Itachi said.

"I warned you" Byakuya said.

Byakuya then commanded his blades to go at Itachi, but the Uchiha used a Shadow Clone. He tried to move as fast as possible in order to avoid the attacks, but Byakuya kept track on him. He then closed his right eye and looked at Byakuya. The Shinigami who saw his opponent prepares for something as he moves quickly from his place.

"AMATERASU!" Itachi yelled.

Suddenly, black fires appeared on Byakuya's white turban, the Shinigami then wore it off quickly as he saw the turban being consumed by flames.

"That is the same technique from earlier" Byakuya said.

Byakuya then kept attacking Itachi from all directions. Itachi, with now two bloody eyes, looked again at Byakuya, but this time, the Shinigami saw it.

"AMATERASU!" Itachi yelled.

"Bakudo number 81: Dankū" Byakuya whispered.

A barrier appeared and blocked Amaterasu. Itachi, exhausted and astonished, looked at the barrier which stopped the black flames.

"So that power comes also from your Sharingan. Judging by the speed of its apparition and the state of your eyes" Byakuya said.

The Uchiha stood where he is, silent, and trying to recover from the exhaustion.

"It appears you have no tricks left, Itachi Uchiha" Byakuya said.

All the tiny blades surrounded Itachi and formed a ball of one hundred millions tiny blades that flew quickly around him. He couldn't even see his opponent.

"There's no escape. You were a good opponent, Itachi Uchiha" Byakuya said.

Itachi then slowly closed his eyes and waited for the attack to come.

"Gokei, Senbonzakur Kageyoshi"

The ball retracted and the blades attacked Itachi from every direction in the inside and provoked a gigantic explosion.

As the blades dispersed and returned to Byakuya, the 6th Captain stepped back and sighed.

"You are more durable than i thought" Byakuya said.

A giant red aura surrounded Itachi, who walked slowly. His Akatsuki outfit wasn't here anymore and his regular clothes were badly spoiled.

"If it wasn't for this last Jutsu, i would have been dead. You are powerful, Byakuya Kuchiki" Itachi said.

The aura then took the form of a giant creature. Byakuya looked at it, impressed.

"Susano'o" Itachi whispered.

Byakuya then threw Sokatsui at Itachi, but Susanoo pulled out the Yata Mirror, and blocked the attack easily. Byakuya then moved quickly around Susanoo, as the Bankai attacked from different directions. But the Yata Mirror blocked all the attacks. Susanoo then unsheathed a blade of flames : The Totsuka Blade.

He then swung it, and destroyed a major part of the ruins of their battle. As Susanoo continued to slice with the Totsuka Blade, Byakuya avoided the slashes. He then made all of his blades appear right in front the Yata Mirror and attacked it. The Yata Mirror became a little bit cracked, but wasn't damaged enough to be broken completely. Byakuya then decideed to attack the Susanoo from multiple directions at the same time with more solid structures of his Bankai, while avoiding the slashes.

"Yasaka Magatama!" Itachi yelled.

Itachi then threw his explosive projectile at Byakuya. The Shinigami called all of his blades to protect him. Yasaka Magatama and Senbonzakura Kageyoshi collided, resulting in a massive explosion. Byakuya then stepped on a rock, exhausted by the explosion. He then suddenly felt something in his torso. The Totsuka Blade.

"The Totsuka Blade has a sealing Jutsu that will put you for eternity in a Genjutsu. Any last words, Byakuya Kuchiki?" Itachi asked.

"I have none" Byakuya said calmly.

Itachi was surprized because the voice wasn't coming from the tip of his blade, it was coming from behind. He then saw that what he pierced was the white coat of the 6th Captain.

"Way of Omnitsukido. 3rd of Shiho. Utsusemi" Byakuya said calmly.

"What? But i saw you being piereced by..." Itachi said but trailed off.

The blades of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi then came back again to Byakuya, as the blood on his arm glowed pink.

"Can you really count on your eyes in their current state?" Byakuya asked.

Then the blades formed four rows of pink swords surrounding both Byakuya and Itachi.

"Senkei. I have only shown this form to enemies that i swear to kill by my own hands" Byakuya said.

Byakuya then summoned one of the sword in his hand. He then attacked the Yata Mirror multiple times while Itachi was trying to slash him with the Totsuka Blade. The Yata Mirror broke little by little, from all the powerful hits of Senkei, as the movements of the Susanoo became slower and slower. Itachi then commanded one more slash, but multiple swords attacked Susanoo's arm, deflecting the hit.

"I don't have enough space to avoid you for a big time. Let's end this, Itachi Uchiha" Byakuya said.

All the swords from Senkei then pointed in direction of the Susanoo, prepareing to fall on him.

"Farewell, Itachi Uchiha. Ikka Senjika!"

All the swords fell down on Itachi, resulting in a massive pink explosion of Spiritual Pressure on an unmoving Itachi.

On the destroyed battlefield, Byakuya stepped on the ground. All of his swords pierced the ground. He looked right in front of him. His opponent wasn't over. He stood up, covered by blood all over his body, one of the swords piercing his back.

"You are a formidable opponent, Itachi Uchiha" Byakuya said to Itachi.

Itachi then looked at the Shinigami, and started slowly walking towards him. The red aura slowly appearing again.

"To show you my respect, i will end this with my final form Shukei: Hakuteiken" Byakuya whispered.

All the swords including the one in Itachi's back, came back to Byakuya and transformed into a bright white Spiritual Pressure sword. White wings appeared in Byakuya's back. In Itachi's side, Susanoo reappeared once again.

Both looked at each other.

"I have to live for the one i want to protect!" Both of them yelled at each other at the same time.

Both rushed at each other. Both white and red energies collided. An explosion of spiritual pressure and chakra made the entire forest trembling.

And when all of this power finally faded, the calm reigned once again on this night. The rain started, like it had to clean the blood of this battle.

In the ground, two men were standing. One had a sword that pierced his torso.

"We had to do this" Byakuya said.

"Yes. Both of us had something to protect, no matter what was the price" Itachi said.

The victorious man pulled out the sword of the dying man's body. He then laid him on the ground.

"We didn't have to ask why both of us were fighting...We knew it well" Itachi said.

"Yes. We are similar in some ways, like you said" Byakuya said.

Itachi smiled at what Byakuya said. They both looked at each other one last time, these looks that were so important and sometimes dangerous in this battle.

The Sharingan finally faded, becoming blank eyes. The winner stood up, and sheathed his sword.

"I take it back. You weren't a coward, you were a formidable opponent. And i will protect our worlds" Byakuya said before using Shunpo to leave the battlefield, leaving Itachi's corpse on the ground and under the rain...

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: Holy Crap! You weren't kidding about this being special. But poor Itachi died again...

KR: Onto the explaination everybody.

* * *

 **Explaination:**

KR : First, it is clear that Byakuya has most of the advantages in terms of pure strenght and speed. His destructive power with all of his Bankai's form is way beyond anything Itachi has, and Byakuya is much faster. Itachi has the Sharingan to track him and potentially react but that's not sufficient.

AK211 : It is also clear that the Zanpakuto and the Kido were way superior to Itachi's basic ninjutsu. So it all comes down to the Sharingan power.

KR : First of all, the illusions. Itachi's illusions can be broken and that was proven multiple times in the Naruto series. It can be broken by someone else, or if the opponent's genjutsu is powerful enough to overwhelm it. Byakuya has first his Zanpakuto which is another being, and this is an information Itachi couldn't figure, because swords doesn't function like this in the Naruto universe.

AK211 : Moreover, genjutsu is mostly based on chakra in the Naruto world, and Byakuya which is in Bleach one runs on the Spiritual Pressure. It isn't anormal to think that one can counter the other. With Byakuya's enormous amount of Spiritual Pressure, his calm attitude and high stamina that allows him to resist torture, it's not a stretch to think he will broke the illusion.

KR : And Izanami will be too difficult to achieve against someone like Byakuya, because first he has proven to be able to adapt really quickly so remaking the same physical sensation twice to create the infinite loop would be too difficult, and second it's two dangerous to do it alone, as Itachi needed Sasuke to stay with him and helps him as he stated in thier fight against Kabuto.

AK211 : But despite having a really good destructive capability, the Shikai and Bankai's basic form will be countered by Itachi, who will figure the Safe Zone weakness with his Sharingan, and uses it against Byakuya.

KR : So it comes down to the others forms and techniques of both characters. Amaterasu could be a good way to finish Byakuya. But first Byakuya is able to avoid or block instant attacks, by using the Shunpo or Danku. And if it touches Byakuya, as Amaterasu burns fairly slowly, Byakuya will have the time to react, by destroying his clothes or sacrificing a limb for instance.

AK211 : And Byakuya which is a really good analyst will figure quickly that the power comes from Itachi's eyes, so he will not fail into the trick of Amaterasu another time.

KR : For the Susanoo, it's a bit more tricky. The Totsuka Blade, if it pierces Byakuya, will kill him in one hit. But once again, Byakuya avoided things faster than that, and Utsusemi is also a perfect way to avoid that type of attack.

AK211 : The Yata Mirror is resistant but against attacks from the Bankai, especially Gokei, Ikki Senjikka, or Shukei : Hakuteiken, it will not resist and be destroyed. Along the entire Susanoo too. And most likely Itachi. For Yasaka Magatama, Byakuya could just simply dodge it, or counter it with his Bankai. You can also add to Byakuya's favor that the Susanoo isn't the first giant Byakuya has fought.

KR : Itachi is sure really intelligent too, but he has nothing against the types of attacks Byakuya throw, so being a tactician will not help him that much, outside figuring the Safe Zone.

AK211 : And while Itachi's most powerful techniques drain his user's energy, Byakuya's stamina allows him to keep fighting without so much tiredness !

KR : Adding to that the fact that Byakuya is probably the character in Bleach who fights the most against characters with hax, including giants, guys with instant attacks, and with control over the body and mind, and the fact that he's way more old, he has much more experience in fighting too.

AK211 : He was fired up, but Itachi is nowhere in sight now.

KR: The winner is Byakuya Kuchiki.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next time it will be a Naruto VS Bleach battle again.

AK211: Next time it will be Hidan VS Nnoitra Gilga.

KR: And if you have any idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, Leave it on the reviews.

AK211: And Rate and Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See ya next time.


	8. Hidan VS Nnoitra Gilga

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR:Being arrogant and foul-mouthed didn't always prevent you from being a tough fighter...

AK211 : Especially when you are an indestructible anime villain and have a GIANT SWORD !

KR : Hidan, the immortal Akatsuki member from _Naruto_.

AK211 : And Nnoitra, the 5th Espada from _Bleach_. He's KR and I'm AK211.

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR : In a peaceful village called Yugakure, a child growed up and became a powerful ninja. Being someone who deeply believe in his convictions he...

AK211 : Killed all of his neighbours ! The guy is crazy from the start.

KR : Hidan is a powerful S-rank ninja who defected his village and joined the criminal organisation who threatens the shinobi world : The Akatsuki.

AK211 : And he joined them only by interest on who would be his future partner, Kakuzu, an other weird guy with strings and puppets in his body and the more I talk and think about it the more I think it's disgusting.

KR : Actually, Hidan is a ninja who believes the only valuable ninja way is to kill others, and so he hasn't any moral restreints in killing someone. Even when he was in his village, he begin to vow a cult to his god, Jashin. He even prays him before each battles and kills.

AK211 : His dedication to his god he's so strong that he even achieved to attempt near immortality, a lot of bad guys would be jealous !

KR : Nevertheless he can die from malnutrition.

AK211 : Oh. That will not happen to me.

KR : Let's talk about his abilities and weapons. Hidan has a big scythe with three blades connected with a cable that he manipulates easily and quickly at close and long range. He also has some black retractable spears. He's quite agile, despite manipulating his scythe and has great evasion skills. His reaction speed is great, as he parried shurikens in close range very fast with his scythe and avoided a point-blank fireball that make the building were he standed blow up.

AK211 : But what made him so special are the powers he has from his belief in Jashin. Hidan is totally invulnerable to most physical injuries. He resists his own attacks, being pierced in vital organs, decapitated and burned by Asuma, and even the attacks of his partner Kakuzu.

KR : Nonetheless, Hidan can feel the pain of the attacks and if one part of his body is cut, he can't be reconnected to it without Kakuzu. But he's still pretty resistant, as he can continue fighting despite having serious injuries without being tired.

AK211 : The guy is pretty durable as he was caught in an explosion caused by hundreds of explosive tags and it only managed to blow his body into multiple parts, instead of you know... reduced him to ashes.

KR : His most dangerous ability is his Jashin Curse. After drawing on the ground a circular Jashin symbol with his own blood, if he manages to get blood from his enemy and drinks it, he turned into a skeleton appearance and he's then linked to his opponent. All attacks that Hidan receives when he stands in the circle will also be suffered by the enemy.

AK211 : Didn't know Dracula became masochist. Because yes, Hidan casually pierces himself when he uses the curse.

KR : Hidan has beaten a lot of opponents with this curse, like the two-tailed Jinchuriki Yugito Nii, Chiriku, and Asuma Sarutobi, even if he was most of the time assisted by Kakuzu. However, if Hidan is in fact quite a masochist, he's also sadistic as he like inflicting pain to his enemy and making the curse take time by not attacking directly the vital points.

AK211 : In his first encounter with Asuma and Shikamaru, the later found how the curse work and used a strategy to put Hidan out of the circle, and then Asuma decapitated him. He had to be reconnected by Kakuzu, and when he was in the circle again, he played the sadistic game again, before ending Asuma's life. I don't know if it's being reckless or just stupid.

KR : Probably reckless. Hidan isn't really intelligent, but he isn't that dumb. Perhaps just a bit... odd ? And if he was actually defeated by Shikamaru who wanted to avenge his master, he put the Konoha ninja into some difficulties. While this is true true that when a clone of him will be recreated later with Hidan's DNA, it will not be as great as the true Hidan. He's foul-mouthed, arrogant, and disrespectful to his opponent, but we can't say that he isn't tough.

AK211 : And that's actually the only guy in the Akatsuki who doesn't hypocritically respect Pain, the one who was supposedly the boss of the Akatsuki. Don't ever dare to do the same, KR !

KR : You're not my boss, AK211. And I'm not as crazy as Hidan.

 _"_ _This pain, this is the best !"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR : The Hueco Mundo. A parallel dimension to the real world and Soul Society, which is basically the paradise. In this dimension the Hollows, creatures of darkness, reigns. Far before Sosuke Aizen, the main villain of Bleach, conquered it, there were arrancar, hollows that were given a Zanpakuto and a human appearance, giving to them more powers.

AK211 : And the best Arrancars were already the Espadas, and our guy was the eighth. So yeah he sucked compared to seven other guys.

KR : Each Espada incarnates a way of dying, Nnoitra Gilga is the « despair ». He was in a deep rivalry with the former third Espada, Neliel tu Odelschwank, because he couldn't bear that a woman, or a female in his terms, can be superior to a male in the battlefield.

AK211 : Neliel tu what ?

KR : Odelschwank.

AK211 : Still don't get it.

KR : Anyway, he was constantly beaten by her, until he decided to attack her two Fraccion, to distract her and then attack her behind her back.

AK211 : Reducing unvolontary Neliel Tu to a baby that will always cry in the pants of Ichigo Kurosaki, the hero. When Aizen conquered the Hueco Mondo, he gave to Nnoitra more power and then he became the 5th Espada.

KR : As an arrancar, Nnoitra has the abilities of a Hollow and a Shinigami. Firstly, he has his Cero, which is basically a large golden beam, that he fires from the tip of his tongue.

AK211 : I would prefer to fire my large golden beam from my p...

KR : Pesquisa is an ability that he uses like a zonar to judge the spiritual pressure of his opponent. Sonido is his way of moving that is really fast, capable of keeping up with Kenpachi and overwhelming a weakened Bankai Ichigo. His hole of Hollow is placed where should have been his left eye, hidden by a eyepatch.

AK211 : That's disgusting. I'm pretty disgusted today. Like these moments when I see your mom, KR.

Wiz : ANYWAY. He also has the Hierro which is his specialty.

AK211 : His Hierro is basically the protection of his skin due to his huge spiritual pressure. It's the strongest of all the Espadas, as it is capable to resist a punch from Brazo Isquiera del Diablo of Yasutora Sado, the slashes from the Bankai of Ichigo, his own Celo fused with Neliel Tu's and many of the first slashes of Kenpachi Zaraki with his eyepatch.

KR : However, Kenpachi manages to cut it with his eyepatch by making his spiritual pressure more « sharp ». And he cut throught it way more easily without his patch. Neliel Tu also cut throught it, but we can assume that it's because she knows how to adapt his Spiritual Pressure to Nnoitra's Hierro due to her numerous fights with him.

AK211 : On the Shinigami part, he has his Zanpakuto, Santa Teresa, which is a giant axe weapon with two crescent moon-like blades fused together, connected to him by a cable, that he manipulates with a great ease even if he's damn skinny !

KR : He can also release his Zanpakuto. It heals his wounds, gives him a praying mantis appearance, and enhances his physical abilities. He has six arms that can regrow if they are cut, and each of them can generate a scythe without limit in time.

AK211 : Nnoitra is a tough opponent who doesn't only rely on his incredible durability. He's strong enough to cut easily a huge chunk of a column, keep up with Kenpachi without eyepatch and grievously harm him, create whirlwinds when he spins Santa Teresa and most of all sending Ichigo crashes into a rock by headbutting him !

KR : However, he isn't without his flaws. He's quite rude, provokating and foul-mouthed into battle. He concentrated more in brute strenght, even if he's a good analyst. He can also be frustrated if he's beaten. But even if he's addicted to the battle, appreciate good fights and is quite sadistic sometimes to his opponent, he knows how to judge them and doesn't hesitate to go directly to the lethal if it needs to.

AK211 : The dude has absolutely no guilt on using unfair tactics, attacking injured opponents , even Neliel Tu when she was reduced to a baby.

KR : And he did impressive feats like slaying dozens of Hollows.. He one shot Yasutora Sado, overwhelmed completely an injured Ichigo in his Bankai, was better than Neliel Tu in his Base Form, and keep up with Kenpachi Zaraki without eyepatch in his Resurrecion.

AK211 : But get killed by him. For a guy who wanted to die in battle, he met his match.

KR : But it was close. Nnoitra Gilga is definitely a serious opponent.

 _"_ _I want to die in the heat of battle. That's why I wanna get stronger. The stronger I get, the more battle will surround me. I want to be able to live and breathe the heat of battle"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright the comments are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

A beautiful day in an unknown coastline city. The sea seemed to be without end from the coast as a boat just arrived in the port of the city. A lot of people got out of the boat, pleased to discover this place. Only one person is seen at the top of the boat, prone to the sun and yawning. With his long hair, his white suit and his skinny body, it could only be Nnoitra Gilga.

"This day promises to be boring too. If Aizen could send me to find someone strong" Nnoitra said yawning.

As he said that, he heared many shouts from people in the city. He looked at it and saw many burning houses.

"Well, guess it will be less loud there" He said approaching the burning city.

A red scythe then crashed into the boat, piercing it. Nnoitra looked at it and used Pesquisa to the man in a black jacket, with red clouds patterns, who had this scythe. Of course it's Hidan.

"Hey you! Show my your face if your not scared as a baby!" Hidan yelled at Nnoitra, who turned around to face Hidan.

"I have no fear of a person who hasn't even the spiritual pressure of a baby, justly" Nnoitra shot back.

Nnoitra jumped of the boat and landed on the ground then Hidan took back his scythe to him and attacked Nnoitra, who blocked it with Santa Teresa.

"What's your name, punk?" Nnoitra asked.

"Hidan" Hidan answered.

"Nnoitra Gil-" However he was cutted by Hidan.

"Don't care for it!" Hidan yelled before stepping back.

"As long as you don't have a bounty on your head, i can kill you without the fear of returning to this location of Kakuzu's...Lord Jashin, please allow me to kill him" Hidan said.

"You will regret this Hidan. I will try to remember your name..."

He then pointed Santa Teresa at Hidan.

"...untill you die"

* * *

 **Fight!**

Hidan rushed to Nnoitra with his scythe and slashed at him. Nnoitra avoided the slashes and punches Hidan in the face, he then attempted to kick him in the legs, but Hidan jumped and kicked Nnoitra in the face, without much effect. He then used his scythe again to come down at Nnoitra, who blocked it with Santa Teresa. Both exchanged many slashes, and countered each other as people around continue escaping. Nnoitra attempted to slash Hidan with Santa Teresa but he avoided it, got behind Nnoitra and prepared to slash down the Espada. But much to the surprise of the Akatsuki member, Nnoitra just blocked it with a punch.

"All you got, Hidan?" Nnoitra asked.

He then slashed the torso of the immortal, sending blood around. But it only resulted on making Hidan laughing. They continued their fight, as Nnoitra tried to slash Hidan's legs, but again Hidan jumped in the air, and landed on Santa Teresa.

"You're so skinny. Eat this!" Hidan yelled.

Hidan then repeatedly kicked and punched Nnoitra, and then tried to slash him again with one of his retractable spear, but Nnoitra took the spear in his hand as it slid in it without effect for Nnoitra.

"Too slow? Or too weak? Perhaps both?" Nnoitra asked mockingly.

Nnoitra then took the head of Hidan and sent him backward, making him crash into a building. He then sent Santa Teresa and attacked Hidan at long distance, manipulating his cable, but Hidan did the same with his scythe as he got up, and the two weapons clashed again.

"You were talking about eating, weren't you?" Nnoitra asked.

The Arrancar then prepared a Cero and quickly fired it, but Hidan avoided it quickly. Hidan then approached Hidan and both exchanged slashes again and again. Hidan span his scythe, briefly taking out Santa Teresa from Nnoitra's hands, and then tried to slash him. But Nnoitra used Sonido and appeared behind Hidan.

"What?!" Hidan asked in shock.

Nnoitra then slasheed him multiple times, sending blood all around, and then pierceed Hidan's torso with Santa Teresa.

"I am the strongest Espada! You couldn't even hope to kill me, because your scythe won't hurt me!" Nnoitra yelled at Hidan.

It was the moment that Hidan bursted out in laughter and Nnoitra growled in annoyance.

"What's so funny?" Nnoitra asked annoyed.

"I can say the same thing to you. You couldn't even hope to kill me..."

Hidan then took out Santa Teresa from his body and sent Nnoitra backward with his scythe as he activated the long range.

"...Because i am immortal! Hahahahahaha!" Hidan laughed hysterically.

He then drew the Jashin symbol with his blood on the ground.

"Painting class is over, baby" Nnoitra said.

Nnoitra charged at Hidan with Santa Teresa, as the two weapons continued clashing. Nnoitra jumped into the air and began spinning his Zanpakuto, creating whirlwinds, he then took down his weapon at Hidan, who had trouble to keep up with the force. Hidan made his scythe sliding to make Nnoitra crash to the ground, but the Espada headbutted Hidan, and pierced the heart of the Akatsuki member, without effect again.

"Feeling good?" Nnoitra asked smirking.

"Stop moving your blade! It pains!" Hidan yelled.

Nnoitra then took out Santa Teresa, Hidan then jumped into the air, and putted a lot of strenght into the slash, but it failed to cut Nnoitra's skin. The Espada raised his leg and kicks Hidan in the head, and then slashed him to send him far backward near some buildings.

"Let's see if you can feel the burn!" Nnoitra yelled at Hidan.

Nnoitra then fired multiple Ceros at Hidan, who avoided most of them. He took one in the face but tanked it. Hidan then rushed to Nnoitra who prepareed another Cero, and as the Espada fired it, Hidan jumped.

"If i can't cut your skin, then perhaps i can cut this!" Hidan yelled.

Hearing this, Nnoitra just reacted to avoid his tongue being completely cut by Hidan, but the later managed to get a little bit of blood.

"Oooh. Salty" He said drinking the blood and went to the Jashin symbol on the ground.

"Why did you drink my blood? You crazy? And what's that circle?" Nnoitra asked.

Hidan then took his skeleton appearance.

"That is all for Jashin, punk. Stop distrubing the ritual" Hidan said.

"What did you say?" Nnoitra asked confused and annoyed at the same time.

The Espada then sent his Zanpakuto to Hidan, and slashed Hidan's torso again. But as the curse is now activated, it pained the Espada too.

"What the...?" Nnoitra asked shocked.

"It pains, huh? Oh yeah it pains. I can see it in your eyes. Now let's see if this makes you suffer too" Hidan said smirking.

Hidan then pierced his own left leg, piercing Nnoitra's too.

"Ugh. You bastard" Nnoitra said angerily.

"Hahahaha! It seems i can cut you feom the inside!" Hidan yelled manically at Nnoitra.

"Let's try this then..."

Nnoitra slashed half of the boat and sent it to Hidan, who cutted it with ease. But he didn't see that Nnoitra preparing a Cero that he fired right at Hidan who wasn't fast enough to react. He tanked the attack with many burns, and stood in the circle though.

"It really does feel strange when you get injured by your own att..."

He was interrupted by Nnoitra's who fastly punched him in the face, which hurted him too but sent Hidan out of the was in fact injured by hiw own Cero, but tanked it with rather ease.

"Mattr of habits" Nnoitra said.

He then threw Santa Teresa and pierced Hidan's back.

"When outside your circle, your baby trick won't work" Nnoitra said.

"Who's the baby here?" Hidan asked.

Hidan rushed to Nnoitra. Nnoitra first got the upper hand, slashing Hidan again and again, but because of his injuries, he began to become less fast, and Hidan actually began to adapt to the strength and speed of his opponent, and soon Nnoitra couldn't even make a simple hit on Hidan, who's avoiding all slashes.

"That's all you can do? Jumping like a grasshoper? Come here and fight me!" Nnoitra yelled at Hidan.

"And you, right now, aren't event worth of an ant!" Hidan shot back.

Hidan attempted to slash Nnoitra head, but one of the blades of the scythe got in the hole of Nnoitra's left eye, revealing it. Hidan, seeing this, stepped back, and ran to the Jashin circle.

"What a look! For someone as skinny and ugly as you, only one thing can be done!" Hidan yelled.

He then raised one of his spears and prepared to pierce his heart, but...

"Pray, Santa Teresa!"

The explosion of Spiritual Pressure due to the Resurrecion knocked Hidan out of the circle. Nnoitra then showed up, with four arms, four scythes and his Praying Mantis appearance. All his wounds had disappeared.

"Come on, and you were telling me that i was a grasshoper? Even Jashin can't do anything for your newlook" Hidan said.

Hidan then ran to his circle, but before he could get to it, Nnoitra slashed at him quickly. Hidan parried the first hit, but then got hit by many others, destroying the ground in the process, and the Jashin symbol as well. Hidan got to the sea where he can walk, as Nnoitra stood in the air like all Arrancar can do. The fight continued as Hidan countered the many scythes with his own scythe and his retractable spears, but he was fastly overwhelmed by the speed and strength of the attacks. Hidan jumped to the air and landed a hit on Nnoitra, not piercing his skin, before getting pierced by two more arms of Nnoitra, as the scythe of Hidan goes long range from both. The Espada then kicked him to the water and caught him again with his hand.

"Who's the ant now?" Nnoitra asked smirking.

"Hahahaha! You again!" Hidan yelled and laughed.

The scythe came back, but one of Nnoitra's scythe destroyed it in one cut. Nnoitra then slashed Hidan's body to multiple pieces except his head.

"Any last words, Hidan?" Nnoitra asked.

"Jashin will teach you! You can't hope to kill me! I am immortal! One of my teeth will be sufficient to kill you!" Hidan yelled at Nnoitra.

"If that's all you can say" Nnoitra said.

Nnoitra then charged a point-blank Cero at Hidan's head that he kept in his hand, and fired it, completely disintegrating Hidan's head.

"I said a 'good fighter', Aizen" Nnoitra said deactivating his Ressurrection and preparing to return to Hueco Mundo, leaving the city as it continued on burning.

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: Never mistake a praying mantis for an ant.

KR: Onto the explaination, everybody.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explaination:**

KR : Well, that wasn't so much a close fight. Nnoitra gets the upper hand in all categories, except perhaps speed where Hidan can be equal to him. Even in terms of durability, if it's true that Hidan is immortal and can resist fatal wounds, he isn't enough strong to cut throught Nnoitra' skin.

AK211 : The curse could have been a good way to end this. But in all honestly, Nnoitra's skin being too hard to cut will make a pain for Hidan to get blood. And even if he did, like he did in the fight, his personnality will make him play the sadistic game, and Nnoitra who isn't dumb will soon discover the trick.

KR : Actually, there's more chance Nnoitra kills Hidan before the Akatsuki member could even take one drop of Nnoitra's blood. And if Hidan is immortal and can even resist decapitation, he hasn't any healing factor to regrow his limbs.

AK211 : Yeah, he isn't a Deadpool-like guy, and without his partner Kakuzu to reconnect his head to his body, he's completely helpless if this state. And being disintegrated will leave him completely dead.

KR : Adding to that, the fact that even if he likes to fight alone, most of Hidan's victories was achieved with Kakuzu, while that Nnoitra is just better than him in all stats, has more experience in fighting alone, and has fought way more dangerous opponents, Hidan didn't stand a chance. The Resureccion was even overkill.

AK211 : Hidan ? He died.

KR : The winner is Nnoitra Gilga.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next battle will be our first reviewer requested battle.

AK211: Next Time it will be Raven Branwen VS Erza Scarlet.

KR: And if have any ideas for a Fanfic Death Battle, leave it in the reviews.

AK211: And Rate and Review, please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See ya next time.


	9. Raven Branwen VS Erza Scarlet

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

AK211: Swordsmanship. People excel in it when they want to perform assasination.

KR: And our two female competitors are sharpening their swords for the battle.

AK211: Raven Branwen, the mysterious hunter from team STRQ.

KR: And Erza Scarlet, the S-class mage from Fairy Tail.

AK211: He's KR and i'm AK211.

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

KR: The world of Renmant is weird. Lots of monsters known as Grimm attack people and every weapon became a gun. Even nunchuks.

AK211: But there is one hunter who doesn't seem to have a gun in her weapon. I am talking about Raven Branwen.

KR: Raven Branwen is a tribe leader who went missing from her family. She is the mother of Yang Xiao Long and she left her husband and daughter to lead the tribe.

AK211: Though most of her combat abilities are still unknown, it only required a single direct strike to incite a fighter as skilled as Neo to flee.

KR: Raven is armed with a long-bladed, single-edged ōdachi, or "great sword". The weapon's red blade is reminiscent of katanas carried byJunior Xiong's henchmen, as well as Adam Taurus' Wilt. Additionally, the weapon's sheath has a rotary chamber filled with different types of Dust blades, reminiscent of the Dust vial chamber of Weiss Schnee's Myrtenaster. The sword's blade is telescopic which allows it to be approximately twice the length of its sheath.

AK211: Raven possesses great speed in combat, so much so that her attacks are difficult to follow with the naked eye. She shows proficiency in "Iaido", the art of swordsmanship practiced by Adam Taurus, as seen when she first engages Neopolitan. Though after her initial attack, she challenges Neo with a more traditional stance, indicating a more intricate fighting style. She can also create a red-and-black energy field that acts as a translocation portal. In each instance she has been observed using the sword as a focus to create the portals.

KR: All in all, Messing with Raven means certain death.

 _"The weak dies. The strong lives. Those are the rules"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Ezra Scarlet is the Mage of the S-Class category. She is also the Headgirl of Fairy Hills.

AK211: I hope she can give me her number sometime cause she is smoking hot! Just look at that long red hair and her brown eyes!

KR: One of them is real while the other is a fake, which is her right eye.

AK211: What the Fu...

KR: She lost her real right eye while she was a little girl, but when she met Porlyusica, she gained a new eye, though it is fake, which means she is unable to produce tears with her fake eye, until sometime later.

AK211: Oh, well at least she is still hot with those eyes, the hair, and her awesome boobs.

KR: Anyway, Erza's physical powers include her enhanced physical strength, durability, stamina, and reflexes; She is also the telekinetic in the Fairy Tail universe and is skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat and is quite the swords-woman.

AK211: She also wields various magic powers which she uses with various armors she changes aside from her trademark Heart Kreuz Armor. Her Heaven's Wheel Armor allows her to make a large amount of swords at her will.

KR: She also has the Black Wing Armor which can also give her an increase in her attack as well as an increase in defense.

AK211: The Flash Empress Armor which can make her immune to fire and control it as well.

KR: The Giant's Armor can help Erza increase her physical strength.

AK211: And her Bandage Cloth. Which gives her an increase in both attack and speed. While it lacks defense, it channels Erza's power into her katana, making it a last resort attack. Man, she has a lot of armors, is there no end to this.

KR: Erza is strict about how the other members of the guild who criticize her when she is doing her job.

AK211 You don't wanna cross this hot bitch.

 _"I will withstand any physical pain to protect the ones that i love"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright the comments are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

In Renmant, during a stormy night. One Erza Scarlet was standing in front of a picture of Raven Branwen. The latter was wanted with a bounty on her head of 900,0000 $. Speaking of the devil, Raven was just walking past Erza, who happened to notice her walking by her. Erza then ran to Raven and stood in her way, surprising the tribe leader.

"Raven Branwen?" Erza asked.

"Hmph. Why would you ask if you had already seen my picture in that poster on the wall?" Raven asked back. Erza then summoned her sword.

"Please come with me. You won't be harmed" She said.

"I don't have time for you child. Outta my way" Raven said.

"Then i will have to do this the hard way" Erza said pointing her sword at Raven, who in turn rotated the rotary chamber on the hilt of her sword. The chamber had a red colour and Raven unsheathed her long sword revealing its colour to be red.

"You got to be kidding me. Let's get this over with" Raven said pointing her sword at Erza.

"You will pay for calling me a child" Erza said.

* * *

 **Fight!**

The two swordswomen clashed swords with each other. Erza backed away from Raven, who took this chance and charged at Erza attempting to slice her clean into half. However Erza dodged the blade by ducking under it in the nick of time. Erza then backed away from Raven and looked up to find that Raven was nowhere. She then gasped as Raven appeared behind her.

"Too slow" Raven said before attempting to behead Erza, but Erza quickly switched to her Black Wing Armor and elbowed Raven knocking out the wind from her. She then grabbed Raven and flew with her to the sky.

"It's my turn now!" She yelled before slashing Raven multiple times in mid air with her two swords before planting her heel in her abdomen sending her crashing to the ground. Erza then switched to her Flash Empress Armor and made a downward stab at Raven with a sword coated with fire. Raven saw this and used her sword to create a red and black portal before jumping into it right before Erza stabbed the spot where Raven previously was. Erza then realized that she only hitted the ground and turned her head left and right. She then saw Raven dashing at her from the right direction. She blocked Raven's sword with her two swords, but Raven swiftly punched Erza in her left breast making her scream in pain and giving Raven the advantage to deliver a kick to Erza's jaw, sending her crashing to a near building. Erza then emerged from the rubble holding her chest, particularly where Raven hitted her with an angry expression on her face.

"That ws a dirty hit, you old hag!" Erza yelled at Raven.

"That's how fights are child. There no fair in them. In battle, The weak dies. The strong lives. Those are the rules" Raven said making Erza growl in anger.

"I will really kill you!" Erza yelled changing to her Giant Armor before charging at Raven, who tried to block her assault but Erza's blow knocked off Raven's sword from her hands leaving Raven with no choice but to fight bare handed. The two women traded blows to each other, but due to Erza's Giant Armor ability, Raven had more damage in her body. Although her face was undamaged due to the mask on her face. Erza then smirked darkly before giving Raven a swift and brutal kick below the belt making Raven fall to her knees clutching the harmed area.

"That was more dirtier than my own hit" Raven gasped.

Erza then skided backwards, jumped to the sky, activated her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned multiple swords in the air around her.

"Unlike you, i fight to i will always stand up. I will withstand any physical pain to protect the ones that i love!" She yelled before the swords pointed at Raven.

"Nonsense! All of this is nonsense!" Raven yelled standing up and clutching her sword tightly in her hands. Erza's swords then descended towards Raven, who in turn managed to parry all of the swords. However, one of the swords managed to find its way to her shoulder. She winced in pain before taking out the sword from her shoulder. She then looked in front of her to see Erza on the ground with her Bandage Clothing on and her katana in her hands.

"What's your name, child?" Raven asked.

"Scarlet. Erza Scarlet" Erza answered making Raven smile.

"You know, i have a daughter which is the same as your age. She is so hot-headed, stubborn and determined like you. She never gave up on anything. I think you have my thanks" Raven said.

"For what?" Erza asked confused.

"For showing me what it means to have a family" Raven said making Erza smile.

"I am glad i helped you" Erza said.

"Now then, Shall we?" Raven said maintaining her stance. Erza did the same.

"Let's do this" Erza said as her katana glowed dark pink.

The two swordswomen kept staring at each other under the rain. Rain and silence were the only thing that made voice in Renmant. Lightning suddenly struck, giving the signal for both women to make their final charge at each other. The two ran at each other with blinding speeds. And as they neared each other, time seemed to slow down as their swords were mere inches from clashing...

...Then, the two passed each other and time returned back to normal.

The two women stood straight with their backs facing each other. This continued for a couple of seconds.

"Erza...Scarlet. Was it?" Raven whispered killing the silence.

Suddenly, a building which was on the side of Raven was splitted into half and it crashed down to the ground. Raven's mask then was splitted into half and fell on the floor, revealing her face and that blood was coming out of her mouth. However she was smiling.

"I am glad...that i asked for her name..."

With this being said, Raven gasped as a vertical sword slash appeared at the center of her body, followed by blood gushing from her head, face, chest and abdomen. Raven fell to her knees and her arms fell numb beside her and her sword fell from her hands.

Erza deactivated her Bandage Clothing and returned to her Heart Kreuz Armor. She then approached Raven with a sad look on her face. Raven heared Erza's footsteps and raised her head to the sky, still on her knees. She looked at Erza, who the rain had made her hair flat. Raven noticed the sad look on Erza's face and chuckled.

"Why are you crying? There's no reason for you to cry. That should have happened sooner or later. As i told you before, The weak dies and the strong lives. And it turns out that i was the weak and you were the strong" Raven said making Erza sniff and wipe her tears. She then went to Raven's sword and hilt and grabbed both of them. She then used Raven's sword to create the red and black portal that Raven creates. She was about to walk and enter the portal, but she stopped and turned around to the still kneeling and dying Raven.

"I take back my words. Your a formidable opponent. Thank you for the fight" Erza said making Raven smile as her pupils darkened starring to the rainy clouds. Erza realized that she died. She desperately held back her tears.

"Farewell, Raven Branwen" Erza said before entering the portal. The portal then disappeared along with Erza Scarlet, leaving a dead Raven Branwen as her body was in a kneeling psition, her head was faing the sky and she had a smile on her face.

 _"Summer...I'm coming..."_

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: 'sniff'. Poor Raven.

KR: 'sniff'. Onto the 'sniff' Explaination, Every...'sniff'...body.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explaination:**

KR: It's true that Raven was naturally more experienced in battlefield than Erza, but Erza herself surpasses Raven in both Endurance and Strength.

AK211: In terms of Endurance, Erza had once survived the explosion of a giant island. And in terms of Strength, She was powerful enough to destroy a giant flying cube.

KR: Also, add to the fact that Erza also surpasses Raven in terms of speed and arsenal. And if you putted her in Raven's place against Neopoliton, she wouldn't have given Neo the chance to escape. And if we assumed that Neo had somehow used her illusions against Erza, it would have been useless due to the fact that Erza's artificial eye can see easily through illusions like it didn't happen in the first place.

AK211: In the end, Raven had just flew with the rain.

KR: The Winner is Erza Scarlet.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next Time it will be a battle between two of the most dangerous ice queens in the world.

AK211: Next Time it will be Weiss Schnee VS Esdeath.

KR: And if you have any idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, Leave it on the Reviews.

AK211: And Rate & Review Please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See ya Next Time.


	10. Weiss Schnee VS Esdeath

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: The element of ice is an extremely potent power within battle.

AK211: And it's really cool to have!

KR: Though these two manipulators of the cold are so known they're referred to ice queens.

AK211: Weiss Schnee, the heir to the Schnee Dust Corporation.

KR: And Esdeath, the strong, yet sadistic general.

AK211: He's KR and I'm AK211.

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: In the Beacon Academy, students are trained to become Hunters, in which they'll fight the dark creatures known as the Grimm.

AK211: Who decided that kids could take down these things? I mean seriously, they're too young!

KR: Actually, they decided to become Hunters on their own...

AK211: ...Well damn. Anyway, one of the most famous students is the stuck-up brat Weiss.

KR: Though underneath that façade is a girl who has had a much harder life. Born as the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, her family haven't exactly been supportive.

AK211: Hey, don't forget the group that tries to steal the dust!

KR: Right. The White Fang are essentially a revolution of human animal hybrids who were neglected in the past, which would damage or even destroy transport with Dust, all because of slave labor which MAY involve the Fanus.

AK211: And apparently, this comes from a 'trustworthy' source.

KR: After her move to Beacon at seventeen, she was paired up with Ruby Rose on the first year entry exam, much to her dismay.

AK211: So, a hyperactive girl who skipped two years and a somewhat intolerable, selfish person paired together? What could possibly go wrong?

KR: They did manage to pass and were paired up with another duet consisting of Blake, a Fanus in disguise and Yang, who happened to be Ruby's sister.

AK211: But boy, Weiss sure wasn't happy about it. Now she had to deal with three immature people. Then she kind of accepted them as teammates and didn't seem to whine as much.

KR: Her normal attire consists of a short dress, high heeled boots and a jacket, not exactly the best attire for combat.

AK211: Though she does have a more appropriate outfit known as the SnowPea, which is somewhat similar to her normal gear.

KR: However, it is not known whether this increases her defenses or not, but it does cover some of her exposed areas.

AK211: She wields a modified rapier known as Myrtenaster, which is used for quick attacks and complimenting her fast fighting style.

KR: Along with this, it has a revolving chamber containing Dust.

AK211: It's Dust!

KR: ...With these chambers, she can freeze the floor, use ice, shoot a stream of fire, reflect attacks and fire ice stars to bind her opponent.

AK211: But that's not all, she's able to use her Semblance, which I don't get in the slightest.

KR: Simply put, a Semblance is a unique ability that a Hunter can use. In Weiss' case, it allows her to create Glyphs, making her accelerate her speed, make barriers and support herself in mid-air. In addition, it can be used to make opponents spring up into the air.

AK211: You'd expect Weiss to be unable to walk on ice due to her high heels, but she uses them to slide on ice in tandem with swift movements.

KR: Her agility would prove to be her greatest asset, though at the cost of her durability.

AK211: Even in her SnowPea uniform, it doesn't make her any more resistant to attacks.

KR: And while she does coach herself to be calm, her tendency to lash out with her bratty nature does make her a little overconfident.

AK211: Even with little faults like these, she is one of the more capable students at Beacon.

 _"_ _I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: In the world of Akame ga Kill, there are many ruthless, corrupt generals and puppeteers who run the Capital from the inside.

AK211: However, there are a few who are out just to terrorize.

KR: The one that is the most known out of them is Esdeath, otherwise known as the strongest general and it's not hard to see why.

AK211: Damn, that's one fine beauty.

KR: You won't say that once you discover she tortures people for a living, finding more methods of distressing her foes. Then there's the fact she's in a one-sided relationship already.

AK211: I'd still bang it...

KR: (sigh), Continuing, she grew up with her father, the cheif of a northern village.

AK211: Then she went on an outing, only to return seeing the village on fire, though despite her being surrounded by death, she didn't mind much.

KR: Seeing her father in his dying moments, he merely said that the weak deserve to perish, something she'd live by from then on.

AK211: Afterwards, she traveled to the Capital to rise in the army's ranks. Surprisingly enough, due to the skills she developed while with her father, she quickly advanced through the ranks and became the most ferocious general to exist.

KR: Though after being noticed by the Prime Minister, she was given three Teigu to use from then on.

AK211: And despite liking them, she sighted a fourth Teigu which was known to make the consumer insane.

KR: Yet after drinking its contents and a little struggle, she actually managed to tame it, becoming the first and only known wielder of the Demon's Extract.

AK211: Oh, and you know the other weapons? She gave them to her three subordinates. Pity they died quick.

KR: When her subordinates did pass, a new team was made consisting of Teigu users who could hope to counter the revolutionary group Night Raid.

AK211: They were the Jaegers, which totally isn't a word used in so many things.

KR: Naturally, as the strongest general, Esdeath was part of this group to ensure Night Raid would fall, several members managing to kill some characters in the process.

AK211: Oh, so it's one of those anime where anyone can die?

KR: Effectively.

AK211: And I just started to warm up to Sheele.

KR: AK211! If you want to keep your view on Sheele, then do not watch the next episode!

AK211: Please, what could possibly-

(Shows scene of Sheele getting killed)

AK211: Noooo! How could you!?

KR: I warned you.

AK211: Now I can't trust any character to live after I'm done with this...

KR: With that out of the way, Esdeath's main weapon of choice is a long rapier, which she is extremely efficient with, whether it's slashing her opponents or stabbing them.

AK211: Along with that is her strong sixth sense, allowing her to easily detect killing intent, though I think it'd be inefficient, since she's usually the one with the intent to kill.

KR: And her habit of torturing things has actually become a hobby, which makes her so knowledgeable on the human anatomy that with her precision, she can render an opponent's organs useless.

AK211: But sure enough, there's a much bigger arsenal up her uniform's sleeves.

KR: Remember the Demon's Extract? Well, after consuming it, she became able to not only manipulate ice, but create it as well.

AK211: This overpowered ability allows her to create icicles, a massive ball of ice, a wall of ice, ice swords...and pretty much anything else that's ice in nature.

KR: However, when her second encounter with Night Raid's Tatsumi ended, she knew she wanted to be with him, and never let him escape from her again. In order to do this, her trump card was unlocked.

AK211: Well, way to go Tatsumi! Now every Night Raid member's going to die!

KR: This new ability granted Esdeath to freeze time and space, making her opponents freeze in place.

AK211: Heck, even ice is stationary in this state, talk about sub-zero temperatures. The only disadvantage is that those with resistance to ice can freely move in this state.

KR: Though it also puts lots of strain on her body, not to mention she can only use it once every day.

AK211: Regardless, Esdeath has managed to freeze a lake, complete an expedition much sooner than expected, despite going against a "powerful opponent" and has taken out many Danger Beasts, even those that were created by the group Wild Hunt.

KR: This does somewhat lead to her greatest downfall. She goes easy on weaker foes, allowing them to live just to be beaten down again. Then there's the bloodlust...

AK211: Yeah, turns out she can be a psycho at times, wanting to fight strong people to the death. It wouldn't be bad if she didn't torture them while doing it.

KR: Despite her knowledge on the human body, she only uses it to inflict massive amounts of pain on the fool who went against her in the first place.

AK211: However, once this ice queen fights seriously, the amount of pain you'd feel would be beyond the imagination.

 _"_ _The weak are destined to lie beneath the boots of the strong"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more, showing two separate pictures of both Weiss Schnee and Esdeath)

* * *

KR: Alright. The comments are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Weiss is seen walking through the streets of along with the rest of her team, after completing the many assignments set by their teachers. There was a festival going on and the girls were enjoying their break, watching several people fighting in a colosseum. The crowd roared as another combatant fell at the hands of a mysterious blue-haired woman, though the cheering ceased once the woman started to torture him publically.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd have been much stronger. Oh well, it seems as though I'll have to enjoy you being flattened under my boot!" The blue haired woman yelled manically.

At that moment, the crowd screamed as she dug her heel into the man's back, causing him to yell out in pain. As the crowd flooded out, Team RWBY looked at each other.

"This is horrible! Looks like I'll deal with this one" Yang said.

"No Yang! She's dangerous. Besides, who's going to evacuate these bystanders?" Ruby asked.

Gritting her teeth, Weiss just looked down in anger at what Esdeath was doing. Noticing, Blake gave a concerned look.

"Weiss, Are you alright?" Blake asked in concern.

With that, the white-haired girl stood up and prepared her rapier, eager to defeat this new foe.

"...I'll face her" Weiss said.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph. You make it seem as if i'm not capable. Of course i'm sure" Weiss said.

"...Alright then. Be careful" Ruby said.

With that, the rest of Team RWBY began to escort the civillians out of the colosseum, then retreat to comfort them. Meanwhile, Weiss jumped onto the stage and pointed her weapon at her combatant.

"Hey you! Why don't you try and defeat someone who isn't defenseless?" Weiss asked Esdeath angerily, gaining Esdeath's attention.

"The weak are merely my playthings. If you want to meet a cruel end, then I shall grant that to you" Esdeath said with a twisted grin on her face.

Once she said that, Esdeath lifted her foot up from the man, who proceeded to run away. Then, an icicle impaled him to a wall before making walls of ice around the colosseum, preventing any outside interference. She then unsheathed her rapier and pointed it at Weiss with hostility. At first, Weiss faltered due to the intimidating aura surrounding Esdeath before regaining her posture.

"You will pay for this!" Weiss yelled at Esdeath.

* * *

 **Fight!**

Weiss began by activating a glyph underneath her before flying at incredible speed towards Esdeath. However, the general knocked Myrternaster's point away from her body, causing its owner to miss. At the moment Weiss almost got to Esdeath, the latter kicked Weiss in the stomach, the force of the kick sent her near the arena's edge. As Esdeath approached her target, Weiss jumped out and shot fire from her rapier. To combat this, Esdeath summoned a wall of ice to temporarily protect her from the heat, giving her the opportunity to jump away.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have underestimated you...From this point on, I will not view you as a school girl, but as a warrior" Esdeath said to Weiss.

"As if I needed you to tell me that" Weiss said.

"That's true, but prepare yourself!" Esdeath yelled at Weiss.

In that instant, Esdeath rushed at Weiss, letting off a flurry of slashes and stabs, to which the student replied with blocking her opponents strikes. Nearly being overpowered, Weiss putted all of her force into blocking the next strike, creating a power struggle between the two. With that achieved, Weiss, while losing the struggle, redirected the foe's rapier, causing it to slash the air instead of herself and jumped back, creating a glyph behind her and charging at a high speed towards Esdeath. Not having enough time to block with her rapier, Esdeath created an ice sword to block the attack before kicking Weiss, sending her into the stands.

"Is that all? I'm a little disappointed" Esdeath said mockingly.

Weiss then got up and jumped back into the arena. She then impaled her sword into the ground, making the floor icy and causing several icicles to protrude out of the ground towards her enemy. Esdeath simply jumped away from the newly created icicles, keeping her grip on the ice.

"Yes, that's more like it!" Esdeath yelled excitedly and manically at Weiss.

"No matter how many times you knock me down, I'll always get up until I defeat you" Weiss said glaring at Esdeath.

"Is that so? Then, let's test that, shall we?" Esdeath asked Weiss.

With that said, Esdeath created many icicles and fired them at Weiss, who cutted through them with ease. Meanwhile, Esdeath ran around the outside before leaping towards Weiss. The latter then created a barrier, causing Esdeath to fly into the stands. However, she shrugs off the damage and created a massive horn of ice, only just reaching the top of the ice walls.

"Lets see how you handle this!" Esdeath yelled.

Suddenly, a massive ball of ice fell into the colosseum and Esdeath was served around it, causing Weiss to shoot a stream of fire towards it. The ice ball melted and the water was evaporated as a result. However, Esdeath then dived down and nearly impacted Weiss. Luckily, the latter dodged, though not without being grazed on her back by Esdeath's rapier.

As the dust around the impacted area subsided, a glyph glows under Esdeath, launching her up into the air unexpectedly. At that moment, Weiss fired six blue stars at Esdeath, who manages to shatter five of them. With the last one clinging to her arm, Weiss imbued her blade with ice before using her glyphs to launch herself into the air and charge at Esdeath. It appeared to be over, until Esdeath smiled, then cutted off her trapped arm, allowing her to descend to the floor and evade the attack. Confused, Weiss looked towards Esdeath, who was sending icicles in her direction. Blocking them, Weiss also descended down and closed the distance between them. At the moment Weiss was about to impale her foe...

"Mahapadma!"

Leaning back so the attack won't hit her, Esdeath activated her trump card, freezing Weiss in place.

"You were a worthy foe, but now's the time to end our fun" Esdeath said.

While time and space were frozen, Esdeath pierced Weiss' heels, then stabbed her back. The next thing Weiss knew, she felt pain rushing into her legs and chest, seeing no-one in front of her and a rapier sticking out of her body. Then, when she looked behind her, the general showed an evil grin, tossing Weiss to one side. Struggling to get up, Weiss tried to crawl to her sword, but Esdeath dug her heel into Weiss' hand. With a scream of agony emitted from the defeated enemy, Esdeath laughed.

"You're lucky you gave me a good fight. If you didn't, you'd be in much more pain. While it would be delicious, a worthy foe such as yourself is also satisfying" Esdeath said.

Then, after respecting Weiss, Esdeath lifted her foot up, putted her hand on the girl and froze her body before punching it, smashing the ice into many shards. Afterwards, she noticed Weiss' rapier and instead of taking it for her own, she impaled it into the ground where her body was as a form of gravestone for her foe. Esdeath then called her dragon and flew away, causing the ice around the colosseum to melt. When the rest of Team RWBY returned to the colosseum, all they saw was some of Weiss' frozen remains and at the center of the clumps of ice, Myrtenaster resided.

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: All I can do now is feel sad for the rest of the team...

KR: Onto the Explaination, everybody.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explaination:**

KR: Weiss may have been a tricky opponent to go against with her Semblance and Dust, but Esdeath was just far more powerful and more experienced on the battlefield.

AK211: The only way Weiss could actually keep up with Esdeath was with the use of her glyphs, and even then, Esdeath was faster out of the two as she was able to go faster than Akame, who can move near supersonic speeds.

KR: And while the different variations of Dust did keep Esdeath at bay, it only prolonged the inevitable. There were only two useful moves Weiss had, which was fire and the ice stars. While fire may be effective on ice, Esdeath has actually summoned her ice in warm conditions and it takes minutes before some of them melt.

AK211: The ice stars serve as Weiss' trump card, being able to bind foes before she lands the finishing blow, but not only can these be destroyed, but due to Esdeath doing anything to continue a fight, she would even sacrifice an arm.

KR: Then there's the difference in strength. Weiss may be able to dish out a fair amount of damage, but is unable to take many hits. On the other hand, Esdeath is more than capable of both inflicting damage and receiving it. In addition, Weiss' ability to freeze the floor didn't affect Esdeath at all, since she's actually walked on ice before, showing no signs of slipping.

AK211: Her knowledge on the human anatomy also gave her an edge as it allowed her to easily cripple Weiss if she wasn't careful and her sadistic tendencies are rarely used in combat. In fact, she's only done it once she knows the battle's won.

KR: Weiss also had no way to counter Esdeath's trump card, which is one of her most reliable assets. This means that she would use it in any scenario, specifically the ones she would lose without it. Finally, Weiss, while being level-headed, can become overconfident in her abilities, which would result with her unconsciously making openings.

AK211: The general sentenced Weiss to Death.

KR: The Winner is Esdeath.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everybody. Next match will be a continuing event to Weiss Vs Esdeath's battle. It will be about two female powerhouses fighting to the death.

AK211: Next Time it will be Yang Xiao Long VS Leone. Hey! Are we giving Yang a second chance?

KR: Yes.

AK211: Cool!

KR: In our next battle we will have Ruby Rose and Guts themselves hosting the battle.

Ruby Rose: Hell Yeah! Big sis will show that bad kitty who's the boss!

Guts: Whatever. Like anyone cares.

AK211: Well, the readers do.

Guts: Whatever. I am sure Leone will wipe the floor with that Yang.

AK211: Wanna bet?

Guts:...

AK211: What's the matter? Leone ate your tongue?

Guts:...You know what, forget that i talked.

AK211: Your such a dick.

KR: Can we finish this episode?

Ruby Rose: Yeah. Can we?

AK211: Sorry.

Guts: Whatever.

KR: Okay Everyone. If you have an idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, Leave it on the reviews.

Ruby Rose: And Rate & Review please.

Guts: KR, AK211, Ruby & Guts are Out.

AK211: See ya Next Time.

Guts: Hmph. Whatever.


	11. Yang Xiao Long VS Leone

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 _Ruby Rose: Eh? W-When did I get here? Oh! Is this that Death Battle Show?_

Guts: ...

 _Ruby Rose: WOAH, Scary Dude- HOLY CRAP THAT SWORD IS HUGE!_

Guts: ...*sigh* so you're the Bimbo's replacement?

 _Ruby Rose: You mean Yang? Yeah i'm filling in for her!_

Guts: She's in a fight today.

 _Ruby Rose: Ohhhh? Against who?_

Guts: Leone, Night Raid's Animalistic Assassin.

 _Ruby Rose: Oh no! I'm Ruby and he's Guts, and it's our job to analyse their fighty moves and stuff to decide who would win in a DEATH BATTLE!~ EEEK I'm so excited!_

 _(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)_

* * *

 _Ruby Rose: Oh yeah! Big Sis time! See, when we were kids Yang always wanted to be a super awesome Huntress! A Huntress is someone who goes around and helps people who can't help themselves. I think she wants to do it to find mom..._

Guts: She was trained by her Uncle, and went on to Beacon Academy at the age of 17. Her mother disappeared at a young age, so she decided to become a Huntress because of her Father and Step-Mother.

 _Ruby Rose: And she's the BEST at it! She can take down giant hoardes of Grimm like it's nothing! I wish I could be as skilled as her..._

Guts: Her solution to every problem is to simply Punch it. A Grimm? Punch it. A Bartender? Punch it. An innocent Bartender from Final Fantasy? Snap it's neck.

 _*clip of Yang snapping Tifa's neck is shown*_

 _Ruby Rose: Ouch...that's dark. Anyway, Yang has a super cool weapon at her side at all times! Two of them in fact! While I have Crescent Rose, and Weiss has Myrtenmaster, Yang has Ember Celica! They're like really cool Shotguns that you wear on your hands!_

Guts: They're dual ranged, and carry an exceptionally large ammo capacity. It increases her punching strength to unprecedented levels, and lets her punch things like Urza's through trees, punch boulders in half. They can even fire off blasts of concussive energy, that can reach hundreds of feet. She also has explosive rounds attached to her gauntlets which explode upon impact.

 _Ruby Rose: Every time she punches, there's this awesome explosion! In fact she can use the momentum to control things like her velocity! Whatever Velocity means..._

Guts: While it may seem like her defenses are lacking, she has an Aura. Aura provides a thick layer of defence for anything that comes her way. Aura can also be used to heal minor wounds, enhance physical prowess, and activate dust.

 _Ruby Rose: Big sis is so accurate she can take on people who cut bullets in half, and nail birds out of the sky! And that's not where it ends! Every single hit she takes makes her stronger! How? Well, it's her Semblance of course! Everybody has a semblance! It's like this cool superpower you have. Mine is Speed, Weiss' is Glyphs, and Blake can make cool blocking mannequin things._

Guts: But hers is capable of making her even stronger every hit she takes. After 2 hits from a Mech Suit, she got to her feet and punched the bastard to pieces.

 _Ruby Rose: and she can go Super Saiyan! If she's angry enough, she can tap into a higher power or something! Her hair lights on fire, she gets super duper strong, and can take out lots of stuff! It's awesome!_

Guts: She's not perfect.

 _Ruby Rose: But...she's got some flaws. A super fast opponent can tire her out, like Neopolitan. Fun Fact, we tried to use her as a Sub Host...but it didn't work out._

Neopolitan: ...*Smirks*

 _Ruby Rose: All she did was smirk...sexily._

Guts: ...her Aura also has a limit and depletes quickly the more damage it takes. Without it, she's basically defenseless, and can be defeated quite easily. A good fighter...but a disgusting Sub Host.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 _Ruby Rose: Sooooo, this busty lady Leone was born in the Slums of an Empire- Wait she's from Star Wars? I LOVE Star Wars!_

Guts: No.

 _Ruby Rose: Aww...well anyway, she had to be super strong since she was a baby, because everyone was really really mean to her. So she decided to make a living by becoming a Masseuse! Massages are nice...I could go for a massage-_

Guts: Get back on track. Leone was doing fucking peachy until she decided to lash out against some corrupt guards and bash their heads in.

 _Ruby Rose: Geez Leone, that's kinda dark. Anyway, she got the attention of a super secret rebel force called Night Raid, and then she became a butt kicking fighter! She got this thing called a Teigu too! What's a Teigu?_

Guts: A Teigu is one of over 3 dozen superpowered weapons that grant the wearer extreme strength, speed, durability, and an entirely new Skillset over all. She can kill grown men with her casual punches and kicks, and bit a Teigu to kill it. Her Teigu gives her Cat Ears and Paws, and icreases her strength ten-fold.

 _Ruby Rose: This is why you brush your teeth kids! Leone is fast enough to outrace explosions, and it scaley-able to characters who can run at casual mach 10 speeds! W-Well Yang is...pretty fast too..._

Guts: Her Go-To style of murder is kicking the shit out of an opponent until it can't move. She can keep up with seasoned martial artists, and surpass them. She defeated a White Bow martial arts master, can defeat those armed with swords, and is surprisingly a good talker.

 _Ruby Rose: She swindled this guy out of his money in the first episode!_

Guts: She posseses a regeneration ability which makes her difficult to slaughter. She survived a stab wound to the head, multiple body parts getting cut off, and tanked a lightning blast to the face. Her healing factor doesn't come naturally though, and is derived from her Teigu's Trump Card.

 _Ruby Rose: O.O_

Guts: She can sneak past her enemies with stealth, and has faked being dead 2 times.

 _Ruby Rose: W-Well she has to put back the limbs she loses! So if she REALLY loses a limb...she uh...loses a limb. She also can't really fight from a distance either! O-Oh and she feels pain too! So...not perfect!_

Guts: Just because you are part of the Research Team, doesn't mean your sister will leave this place alive.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more, revealing two separate pictures of both Yang and Leone)

* * *

 _Ruby Rose: Alright. Everything is set. Let's end this once and for all._

Guts: Its time for a-

 _Ruby Rose: FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE! GET HER SIS. KICK HER ASS!_

Guts: My eardrums are bleeding...

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Pain. Just...Pain. That was all the team felt. The pain of losing someone close to them. A respected friend with their whole life ahead of them. Team RBY sat in their dorm room, at night time, in their individual beds. What were they doing? They were weeping over the death of a beloved friend named Weiss Schnee. They acted like they didn't like her, and she acted like she didn't, them. But the truth was...they all deeply cared for her well-being. Each and every one of them cursed themselves for letting Weiss go alone.

Ruby was silently sobbing into her pillow, hugging her dog Zwei tightly against her side as she did so. The Corgi seemed to pick up on her mood, and licked her cheek comfortingly. The amount of tears pouring from her eyes at the moment were enough to flood the world…

Blake Belladonna was just...sitting there. Sitting and staring at the spot where the Mattress dropped off and went down to the floorboards. Inside she was steaming with emotion. Animalistic hate… deep, biting sadness… pain. She wanted to track down the psycho general who did it...and kill her. Kill her in retaliation to her friend and teammates murder.

She knew that the Heiress came from a family who had ruined her race for generations...but at the same time, she understood that Weiss was not her parents. Or her grandparents for that matter. She planned on righting the wrongs that the Schnee's had made….but now? She couldn't...and would never do that. All because of a busty general with an unknown power…

Yang Xiao Long was pacing around the room, back and forth, with her hands clenched in fists. She was probably the angriest about this entire ordeal. So angry in fact, her eyes had changed from their signature purple to their devilish red. Her brain was aflare with thoughts of revenge, and of course brutal pain. Pain that felt like she was getting hit with a bat over and over again. And her revenge thoughts? Worse than the most sadistic of thoughts known to man.

"I'll put Ember Celica right up her ass and won't stop shooting...i'll snap her neck...repeatedly….I'll beat her face in until it CONCAVES…."

As you can see...you had a depressed member, an angry AND depressed member, and a pissed off as all fuck member. It wasn't even just RBY that were depressed about the entirety of the deal. The Schnee's were hosting the largest funeral in history, and Beacon was a mess of rumors, sad students, and the occasional dick who made fun of Weiss Schnee's memory. (Yang made sure to pay extra attention to their, um, "correction")

Of all these emotion's however, Yang wanted nothing more than to hit something...someone. Anything at all. The training dummies wouldn't satisfy her, Team CRDL was pathetic to fuck with… She needed something interesting.

But out of nowhere, their door opened. There was a simultaneous set of steps, but then suddenly a 3rd step. The tapping of a cane. With his grey hair, crooked glasses, and coffee cup in hand, Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, arrived. Ruby didn't look up from her tears. Either she didn't care about his arrival or she just couldn't hear him. Blake tilted her eyes over to him...not her head though. Yang stopped pacing and looked at the Headmaster who was obviously here to bestow them words of wisdom or something.

"Hello girls…" he said, his voice not as happy sounding or interested as it usually did. So Weiss' death had affected even the old Headmaster. Yang halfheartedly raised her hand in an almost wave.

Ozpin fully stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He took a stance with his legs apart and both hands on the cane. He continue with, "I understand that you have been having...a rough week."

"Yeah that's a way of puttin' it…" Yang growled, her anger flaring up. Ozpin, his expression unchanging, holding up his coffee mug-less hand.

"I know how you feel. In the course of a battle, anything can happen...even the loss of a teammate. A friend."

Ruby suddenly started sobbing even harder, enticing Yang to snap out of her own angered thoughts and rush over to her bed, pulling the sobbing girl onto her lap and stroking her hair. She remembered doing this for Ruby when she was just a kid...when Ruby had a nightmare or scraped her knee. But the situation now was deathly serious...

"But in these scenario's it's best to simply grieve for her loss. I'm asking you all to clear your minds of anger and hate. I would hate for you three to do something rash and hasty without thinking properly."

The girls heard his words….but they didn't reply. In fact, it pissed Yang off even more.

"Please girls...take as much time as you need." Ozpin said before leaving the room.

It was half an hour later when Ruby's sobs suddenly died down and the room was left in silence. Yang looked down at her baby sister in concern, only to see that the girl had cried herself into slumber. Her eyes were puffy and the tears still stained her cheeks. Zwei looked up at Yang in concern. Yang patted her oddly expressional dog on the head, and tucked Ruby under a blanket next to Zwei with extreme gentleness.

She looked up at Blake's bunk...of course she was gone. She didn't even see her leave. But judging by the open window, she was off doing god know what. Yang suddenly felt angry...why would she just take off when they were all grieving?! Why would she do something so rash and idiotic despite being specifically told not to?!

… Two could play it that game…

Yang threw on her jacket over her clothes and jumped right out the window.

It was time to have herself a fun night.

 _Meanwhile, a week ago_

Leone sat around in her usual bar, taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage. The busty blonde was enjoying the moderate heat in the bar, keeping her warm and allowing her to kick back and relax. She tilted her eyes up towards the TV Screen in the corner and checked out the news.

'Beacon Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses Mourns the loss of beloved Student'

Leone's eyebrows quirked up as she watched the story on TV. It was one of those TVs where the subtitles were highlighted in black and constantly appeared on the bottom of the TV. In her near intoxicated state, it was difficult to keep up, but she managed.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to a Billionaire company tragically lost her life when she attempted to fight and defeat the Imperial General, Esdeath."

Leone frowned at the picture of the young girl whose life had been claimed. White hair, a beautiful battle-skirt and a strong form. It only reminded of her of why she fought against oppressive bitches like this… With this encouraging thought in mind, she propped her feet up on the table and took another swig of her drink.

 _Present_

it looked as though Leone hadn't moved a muscle. She was still in the exact same seat, in the exact same bar, on a smoky and humid night. The Bar was jumping, with shouting customers, and drunk men and women dancing on the tables. The sound of pool balls hitting the tables, other pool balls, and cues would ding every once in awhile. It was a pretty good night...she had an operation to go on in about 3 hours, so this was how she was spending it.

That is, until a girl who looked almost exactly like her younger self barged in and walked right up to the bartender, calling out an order and leaning back against the counter. She wore a biker jacket, black and white and tight fitting, showing off her well endowed chest. Issue was...she looked WAY too young to be here. Leone knew that some less than savory people could stow around at night...so she decided to hop up and tell her that she had to leave.

As she approached, the bartender handed her a pink beverage with no ice, and the girl shot it down immediately. The girl noticed Leone approaching, and ALSO noticed the similarities between them. "Hey girlie, you know you're way too young to be in here right?" Leone started off, putting a hand on her hip and sitting next to her on a stool.

Yang looked visibly ticked off at this, and tilted her head towards her.

"Yeah, I know that. What's it to you?" Yang raised her hand to the bartender and ordered another Strawberry Sunrise. Leone tisked,

"Well there're more kid friendly places to hop out to, y'know. Plus you're way too young to be drinking." Leone said, matter-of-factly. Yang shot back her glass when the Bartender fixed it up for her, and looked to the woman of Night Raid.

"My usual place is trashed from my last visit. This was the most popular place for what I wanted to do…" she said cryptically. Leone shrugged, then just decided to relax with the girl, getting comfy in her seat.

The two sat in silence for a couple moments before Yang ordered herself another Strawberry Sunrise. As the Bartender set to work on it, Leone started talking about Last Weeks news.

"You hear about the girl who tried to fight the General?"

Yang tensed up, her fists clenching around her shot glass. Leone didn't notice this, but continued talking anyway, foolishly. Very very foolishly in fact.

"Shame shame...even I wouldn't have been that stupid."

Now, this is the moment that Leone knew...she fucked up. Yang, before she could react, open palm smacked Leone in the face, shot glass resting against her palm before it nailed Leone right in the cheek. A smacking noise, combined with glass shattering was heard, and Leone fell to the floor. An irony scent filled the air...blood. Her Blood, from the glass that was impaled in her skin. She grunted and tried to stand up and chew out the busty teenager, but something grabbed her back.

Yang straight up lifted Leone off the floor and SLAMMED her onto the bar counter, despite the bottles littering it. And in a regular Spaghetti Western style, threw her across the counter, her body sliding across it at high speeds. Finally, the Cat-Woman dropped off of it, and face-first onto the floor. The club went silent and looked over at their youngest member, whose face was contorted in rage.

"Her name was Weiss...and she wasn't stupid."

Believing her business to be done, she ordered another drink….but there was a shout from Leone's position, and the Assassin jumped to her feet and popped her neck. She pointed at Yang and got into a fighting pose from across the bar. The Bartender immediately ducked under the counter while every man and woman in the room cleared out, leaving the bar completely silent for a moment. That is, until Leone spoke again.

"You dunno what you're dealing with little girl…"

There was a bright flash that momentarily blinded Yang, and a wash of flames spread across Leone's body. The Huntress watched in surprise as her hands mutated into Cat Paws, and a pair of Cat Ears appeared on her head. Yang blinked at her opponent.

"Did you just...turn into a faunus?"

Leone blinked. "The hell's a Faunus?"

Yang realized she was getting EXACTLY what she wanted. A good old, no holds barred fight. A Fist Fight too! Flicking her wrists downward, Ember Celica spread across her hands and she raised up her fists. Not too high as to block her view, but high enough that she defend against an onslaught of blows. She was about to teach this cat a thing or two about boxing...

"I think you dunno what YOU'RE getting into."

BLAZING FISTS OF FURY!

* * *

 **Fight!**

Leone jumped forward and threw a punch at Yang's face, but Yang did so in perfect time. Yang and Leone's respective fists collided with one another, but Yang's shotgun gauntlet created an explosion between them that sent Leone stumbling back, waving her fist in pain. She was gonna feel that… She got back into her fighting stance and threw two punches at Yang. Yang rolled her head to one side and avoided one, but Leone switched directions last second and jammed a fist into Yang's stomach.

The Huntress was knocked back a bit, and felt the air leave her system for a couple seconds, however it was all Leone needed. The Assassin comboed Yang with two punches to the chest, before uppercutting her onto a table. Leone jumped to punch her face through the table, but suddenly, Yang punched Leone in the stomach while she was flying above her, and sent her careening over her head, and face-first into some piling. The Piling then snapped as she shot through it, causing the ceiling to star creaking.

Leone grunted as she stood up, her nose very clearly broken. But to her it was nothing, as she had felt worse pain. The busty neko looked back at Yang, and promptly snapped her nose back into place, getting some blood on her paw. Yang then punched two rounds of kinetic energy at Leone, who rushed away, too quick to be seen. Leone swiped a Pool Cue off the the table and leaped at Yang, smacking her in the face with it hard enough to shatter the entire stick. She then kicked Yang in the stomach and back into the glass cabinet holding all the liquor. It immediately crashed down on top of Yang, seeming to bury her entirely. Leone wiped her paws together.

"Told you so."

But then, the cabinet creaked and flipped itself over as Yang threw it off of her. Leone cursed and raised her fists again. She watched Yang pick up the entire cabinet and whip it right at Leone over her head. The Neko pulled a fist back, then slammed it into the cabinet, hitting it so hard that it completely shattered. The only downside was, splinters in her paws and sawdust in her eyes. This gave Yang the chance to run in and suplex Leone into another table, which broke upon contact.

The bartender poked his head out from behind the counter, and he gasped.

"M...My Tables! You're ruining them!"

True to his word, every time Yang punched Leone, the assassin would hit a bar table and shatter it. Her body was a brutal, bloody mess, and finally, Yang punched Leone so hard, she shot into a wall and nearly brought it out from underneath her. When the assassin stopped moving for a few moments, the blonde tried to walk out the door.

"Sorry about the mes-"

And out of nowhere, Leone struck. She punched Yang to the floor, then kicked her in the back. Yang cried out, but Leone suddenly threw her behind the bar counter, smirking.

"Nice try kid, but like I said…"

Leone's final wound, a gash on her stomach, stitched itself up in 2 seconds flat.

"You don't know what you got into."

Yang got up pretty quickly however, and immediately shot off multiple rounds of concussive energy. Leone danced around the blasts, feeling the heat against her bare skin every time they passed around her. Finally however, something landed at her feet. Leone looked down for a second before the small, round object exploded, and sent her onto the cieling and back down again. Yang had used her long range grenade-like blast to throw her off guard. Yang leaped over the counter, running over to the dazed Leone, and she punched her right in her stomach.

She comboed Leone multiple times, each hit hurting even worse than the last, before out of nowhere, Leone held up her hand and CAUGHT the punch thrown by Yang. She smirked before throwing it out of the way and punching Yang in the jaw twice before Yang brought up her fist and fired a blast into Leone's stomach, sending her flying back.

Unbeknownst to the brawling babes, the entire building was beginning to shake thanks to the power behind their clashes. If even one of the pilings went down, so would the rest of the building. Yang punched Leone in her face at the exact same time Leone punched her, in her face. Both women stumbled back a bit, but they regained their footing and looked at one another seriously.

"shit...this girls not half bad. What kind of weapon is that? It keeps shooting shit every time she punches…' Leone thought to herself in anger.

'This girl doesn't even have an Aura but she's strong...and she healed in like, two seconds flat! That must be her Semblance...I should turn up the heat!' Yang thought to herself, grinning as she lifted a bar stool from behind her and threw it at Leone. The Cat-Woman effortlessly caught it and threw it back at Yang, who obliterated it with a single punch. Leone picked up a part of a chair's leg and tossed it at Yang, but the huntress effortlessly ducked under it.

Finally, the two rushed at each other once again, but Yang proved to be faster. She hit Leone hard enough to knock the wind from her lungs, and make her cough up a bit of blood. She swore repeatedly as she fell down once again, and let her healing factor do the work. But Yang wasn't done there. She started repeatedly slamming the earth where Leone was, comboing Leone's face multiple times before she picked her up and punched her across the room with a toss.

"Nothin' to it!" Yang cheered, watching Leone crush another table. Leone, to Yang's surprise, got up yet again. Oh yeah, she was in pain. A FUCKTON of Pain, but she wasn't going to let some punk kid beat the crap out of her here. Yang reloaded her gauntlets casually, tossing them up in the air and catching them before eyeing Leone. "You're pretty tough for someone without an Aura. Guess that's just because you've got that Deadpool thing going on." Yang said casually.

Leone felt the bruises on her face fade, and the cuts on her body dissipate into thin air. She raised up her hands in a fighting stance once more.

"You're pretty tough for some Underrage Drinker." Leone shot back. That was the quip that resumed the battle. Yang rushed forward at Leone, punching her in the stomach so hard, Leone swore she had gotten hit by a truck. The busty babe shot back, arms and legs extended, and hit the bricks of the wall...which broke upon contact with her, sending her through the wall, and out into the building next to the bar. What facility was being used in it however?

Well, a couple minutes beforehand, 3 old men sat around in the crappy restauraunt, playing Poker. It wasn't even Poker really, just them complaining about things.

"Oi, don't you go cheatin' now!" the one on the right said to the other on his left

"Eh, if I'm cheatin' it's fair! The only reason you's here is because we all dug the front wall after I told you so!" the left man said to his other friend. The last one began to look really wistful and started looking up to the ceiling.

"Aye...and we dug that wall like it was no tomorrow!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, the wall in front of them exploded. Each elderly man jumped up and flailed away as Leone landed in a pile of rubble that was once the wall. She groaned with pain as the restaurant they had busted into quickly evacuated and ran off into the streets, old men included. Leone shakily got to her feet as her opponent approached her from the other side.

"Shit...where are you getting this power from?" Leone asked as she tried to shake off the pain. Yang only smirked and pounded her fists together.

"This is Xiao Long, back together, and i'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because i'm so much better,"

Leone's eyebrows slowly rose up in confusion, "Kid what the fuck are you singing abo-"

"AND EVERY PART OF ME IS SAYIN' GO GET'ER!"

Yang shot forward and punched at Leone with all she had, however the assassin expected this, and ducked to the side of her blow before it could connect.

"THE ONE OF ME AIN'T GONNA FOLLOW YOUR RULES!" Yang shouted and she herself dodged a punch from Leone and tried to counter her swing, however the assassin caught her fist. But the downside was, Yang shot off a blast off energy that effectively fried her palm, before she uppercutted Leone. A loud, *DING DING* was heard, and Yang struck a pose.

"Ha! Take that!"

Leone crashed down from the cieling, but she almost lit aflame in anger. She wasn't losing to some priss who was cramping her style! She landed into a roll, and punched Yang in her stomach, then clawed at her chest, slashing the blonde multiple times in her chest, face and arms. Yang shouted in pain as she pulled up her Aura to defend against the blunt of the attacks, before she, out of nowhere, kicked Leone in her knee.

While the Assassin was distracted, Yang comboed her twice in the face. Leone dodged her third punch gracefully, and punched Yang with all she had, sending her across the entire restaurant, somehow not shatter the glass window as she hit it.

"You know I didn't think kids like you could amount to anything…." Leone snarled, walking towards the dazed Yang, "That you were all just a bunch of whelps who didn't know what you wanted."

She stepped ever closer, pounding her fists together,

"But you've got guts. You WANTED to fight me. Or anyone really." Leone said, psychoanalyzing Yang. Yang growled as her intentions were completely revealed, and tried to stand up and fight, but Leone caught her punch. "Guess i'll give you one!"

And in the blink of an eyes, Leone punched Yang through the glass window and out onto the street. Yang flew across the pavement, and slammed into a really hard and painful object. She groaned and stood up, only to see that it was her motorcycle Bumblebee! If she could get on it...no. That wouldn't really help...unless…

Steeling her nerves, Yang tried to use what little acting skill she had to appear down for the count. She grunted and tried to make herself appear as struggling to stand. Leone approached, cracking her cat paw knuckles. With exceptional might, Leone grabbed Yang by her hair, and lifted her up. The Huntress flaunted her fake weakness by letting her arms hang low and limp. Leone raised her fist, before she saw Yang's muscles tense up and start to move.

She watched herself drop Yang and leap back, avoiding a shotgun blast to the stomach. Then she moved in and drove a Right-Hook and a Left-Hook into Yang's face. But the Huntress suddenly whipped back into the fray, bear-hugging Leone and suplexing her over her shoulder, and Bumblebee…

Right into the path of an oncoming gasoline truck. Leone was hit head on, and was dragged off into the night. But Yang, despite having stopped her, knew that she wasn't finished off quite yet. From how quickly she was healing before, she could tell that she would come back eventually. Yang quickly smirked and threw her leg over Bumblebee, plugging the key into ignition and revving the engine.

Yang felt the usual purr of the engine against her thighs and lower stomach, and grinned. She really did love her bike...and now she needed it for a pretty awesome run. With that, she zoomed towards traffic, moving forward at speeds higher than a race car, ready to finish this off.

Meanwhile, Leone was slowly pulling herself up on top of the truck that had so kindly ran into her. She was pissed off beyond belief, and she was ready to pound some teenager's face in. As the busty assassin popped her neck, she started to look around for wherever her opponent could've been.

With her eyes, she scanned the road behind her for any sign of Yang. And as she searched, she noticed her weaving through traffic like a professional. It was like she could see every car, pedestrian, stop light, from miles away. Leone cracked her knuckles when she saw Yang pull off this next move.

Yang noticed a set of scaffolding set up on the sidewalk, positioned in the cliche shape of, you guessed it, a ramp. She instantly broke into a grin and accelerated once more, zipping forward and pulling into a wheelie. Her maneuver was well placed, as the second she fit onto the ramp she shot off like a rocket.

It was magnificent! No one could've expected such a different turn. As soon as Yang was at suitable height, she leaped off of Bumblebee, directly towards the Gas Truck that Leone was on.

Yang raised up her fist...

Leone got into a defensive stance...

Throwing her entire arm towards Leone, Yang punched.

Leone threw her furry paws up towards Yang's punch, and as they collided, an enormous force exploded outwards from where their fists met. The Metal beneath them dented downwards even! Of course, it seemed both fighters were evenly matched...however, Leone began to give away. She stumbled backwards from the surprising display of strength, and nearly fell off the truck. However, she had dug her claws into the metal, catching herself before she fell.

However...what Leone and Yang DIDN'T know, was that the force from their clash had actually sent the driver of the Truck headfirst into his steering wheel, knocking him unconscious, and sending the truck out of control. As Leone was hanging onto the side, Yang looked to notice that they were swerving at a deadly angle.

The truck was moving forward, but the tank holding all the gasoline was still trapped in it's original path, and wasn't swerving as quickly. In fact, it was beginning to tip over. Yang smirked as she realized the position Leone was in. Yang looked down on last time at Leone and smirked. Leone looked up at Yang, their eyes locking.

Until finally, Yang spoke.

"Hey...don't talk shit about dead friends. Cya!"

And with that, Yang leaped off of the truck, and moved further into the back. The gasoline canister began to tip, and it completely PRIED OFF of the carrier, and began to roll. Leone was nearly flattened, as several thousand pounds of gasoline and metal _crushed her from the head downwards, slowly._

It was like stepping on an ant. Leone was merely reduced to a slightly recognizable stain on the pavement, and on the Gas Canister. A truly...strange end. Oh, but we're not done yet. As Yang moved away from the rolling canister, she fired off two punches. The flaming, deadly balls of concussive energy flew through the street, and _slammed into the gas canister_. It completely pierced the metal, and went straight for the contents.

Y'know, the gasoline?

So if you've seen any Micheal Bay Movie ever...you'll know what happens next. Do I even need to explain? Yes. I do.

*KA-BOOOM*

A wave of heat completely washed over the entire city block. Pedestrians and other cars fled in fear and dropped as an enormous swathe of fire washed up towards the top of the buildings, and through the city streets. Cars swerved and slammed into other cars, buildings, lights, stop signs. It was chaos.

And Leone? She was disintegrated from the point blank explosion. There was absolutely no way she was healing from that. In fact, her ashes couldn't even be seen.

It was truly an epic, and morbid sight.

As Yang looked on at the destruction that she had caused, she felt her thirst for revenge get quenched entirely. She had preserved her defeated Teammate's memory. And for that? She was happy.

Yang turned away from the flames, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a metal pair of aviator sunglasses, putting them over her nose so that they covered her eyes from the light from the flames.

"Nailed it." Yang laughed.

* * *

 **KO!**

 _Ruby Rose: Yeah! GO YANG!_

Guts: Onto the Explaination before i lose my temper like i lost my eardrums...

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explaination:**

Guts: Leone was way smarter than the bimbo, and had much more experience actually killing...but that's all she had in the end. These two advantages can only get you so far against someone like Blondie.

 _Ruby Rose: Yeah! Yang's Aura and Semblance let her slowly keep getting way tougher than Leone, and all the meanwhile, she was a lot faster, stronger, more durable, and had better weapons! I mean, don't bring your bare fists to a knuckle dusters fight._

Guts: Even if Leone was able to keep healing herself, that would only let her stall the battle out. Eventually, Yang would find and score a killing blow on Leone, and of course, she did it in an enormous fucking explosion.

 _Ruby Rose: I guess Leone...went out with a Yang! The winner is my big sister!_

Guts: The Winner is Yang Xiao Long.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next time we will be giving Weiss a second chance with an ice prince of death.

AK211: Next Time it will be Weiss Schnee VSSSSSSSSSS...

KR: Find out on the next episode of Fanfic Death Battle. And if you have any idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, Leave it on the Reviews.

AK211: And Rate & Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See ya Next Time.


	12. Weiss Schnee VS Jin Kisaragi

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Ice is an element that has been used in fiction for a very long time, so it's important to use it in a unique way.

AK211: And for these two, it didn't take long for 'em to figure out that using their swords was the best way to deliver chilling blows!

KR: Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

AK211: And Jin Kisaragi, the Hero of Ikaruga, He's KR and I'm AK211!

KR: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: For as long as mankind has established themselves in Remnant, it's forever been plagued by the monstrous Grimm, and if they succeeded unopposed, mankind would've surely be destroyed.

AK211: That is until mankind discovered a new tool to help fight off the Grimm, this was the discovery known as Dust, and boy, it really saved humanity's ass from getting kicked once again, how convenient!

KR: In modern day Remnant, Dust is used globally, and it is produced in the highest known quality by the Schnee Dust Company, thus making the Schnee family name known all over the world, and instead of wanting a life as say, a receptionist, the second Schnee child longed for a life of adventure as a Huntress, which is the life that Weiss Schnee sought.

AK211: Weiss had a mostly unknown childhood, but it caused her stress cause of her dad, who's like Colonel Sanders met the Lorax, this eventually lead Weiss to come study at Beacon Academy.

KR: Weiss fit in perfectly and was oftened expected to be among the top of her class, and she did so with flying colours, she was ultimately sorted into Team RWBY, lead by her partner, Ruby Rose.

AK211: Refusing to believe Ruby could lead the team on her own, Weiss proved to be Ruby's Yang to her Yin for the first couple terms at Beacon, that is until they started kicking ass together and realised that this was probably a good idea after all.

KR: Weiss' weapon of choice is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster, this rapier surprisingly has a revolver at it's hilt, which Weiss uses to channel her Dust, and because it's in the family, Weiss has access to a number of various Dust options.

AK211: This includes Fire, Ice, Lightning and Wind, however, Weiss is much craftier than that, and can create a wall of ice crystals on the ground, as well as form a thin sheet of ice on the ground, to top it off, she can use her glyphs to manipulate what shape the ice will take.

KR: A Semblance is almost always unique to each individual, however, as Winter Schnee reported, the Schnee family's Semblance is hereditary, meaning all Schnee's have the ability to manipulate Glyphs, with her Glyphs, Weiss can create a slippery platform to skate on at high speed, generate midair platforms to manipulate her trajectory in the air and perform limited time dilation, to name a few.

AK211: When you master Glyphs, you can even summon the avatars of people and things you've defeated, also shown by Winter when she summoned a Grimm, but for Weiss, her best showing of this was when she summoned the arm of the Giant Armor and sliced a giant mech thingy in one slice.

KR: It should go without saying that Weiss remains calm and collected during an encounter and mentally coaches herself, using her calm and astute mind, precision and coordination are her bread and butter.

AK211: Her usually MO is look for the best opening available, keep proper form and then work through their defences, and if things are looking tough, she often pulls back and re-evaluates the situation from there.

KR: With that mind set, Weiss has accomplished quite a bit, she is strong enough to hold onto a Nevermore while it's flying, via augmenting her rapier, she struck the Giant Armor so hard it shattered on impact with the ground.

AK211: She's also got some tough Dust, as she can shield her entire team from attacks and actually hold the line, but even on her own, Weiss is tough enough to withstand a punch from the Giant Armor with little more than a small scar.

KR: She once got knocked into a pillar so hard it shatters, and she was only stunned temporarily, thanks to her Aura, she survived getting shot by Roman's mech and was able to continue her assault even while in the air in knockback.

AK211: That being said, Weiss's Aura has a limit, and she can only take so many hits, in fact, of all her teammates, Weiss has been knocked out the most, and she lacks in her endurance, one overwhelmingly strong attack, and Weiss will probably get taken out.

KR: And rather than improvise on the fly, Weiss would prefer to fall back on her training and principles, making her the least able to think on her feet, and she also has a limited supply of Dust.

AK211: Meaning all of her hits have to count before she runs out of chances, and it's also worth mentioning that her win-loss record isn't flawless, as she has either withdrawn from the fight, or gotten incapacitated.

KR: Though considering the lengths Weiss goes to stay in the top of the game, it's not without due credit that Weiss is among the finest of Beacon Academy.

AK211: And i'm no teacher, but Weiss is a student you'd want to have in your class.

 _"_ _It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: It's safe to say that during your early childhood, the ones you'll probably rely on the most are your older brothers and sisters, which is the case for Jin Kisaragi.

AK211: This guy would probably have a entire novels worth of childhood issues, but that aside, like his brother and sister, Jin was confined in an experimental facility as lab rats, until the talking cat showed up, freed them and let 'em live a normal life, buuuuuutttt, we all know how that went.

KR: After having obtained his weapon from his sickly sister, Jin became jealous of his brother Ragna for favouring Saya over him, this attracted the attention of Yuki Terumi, who convinced Jin to let him kill their caretaker, burn down a church and literally attempt to kill Ragna.

AK211: After all this, he was adopted by the Kisaragi family, and from there, went onto join the Novus Orbis Librarium, where he rised up high enough to achieve the rank of Major, but the ties to his family still stuck around in Jin's life, and he really wanted to severe that tie to Ragna.

KR: With his weapon of over 10 years, Jin wields the Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, a sword which doesn't actually have a blade, but rather, when unsheathed,can absorb seithr and controls water particles to both unseal the locks and generate a blade of permafrost that freezes everything it. touches

AK211: Man, that's pretty cold Jin...

KR: Yukianesa alters the mental state of its owner. In Jin's case, his emotions are greatly amplified, breaking his usual cold persona and making him seem violent towards the people he is usually cold or indifferent to; and completely insane towards those he holds deeper feelings for, like Ragna.

AK211: Someone get Jin away from that sword, it's fucking him up worser than when my ex-wife stole my Dune Buggy.

KR: Well, with so much time that Jin has spent wielding his sword, he's become quite proficient with it, in fact Jin can freely manipulate ice at will using Yukianesa's powers as well as his Drive, Frost Bite, which lets him freeze opponents in a block of ice with a wolf head, summon a giant ice coffin out of the ground, can have three flashes of ice in front of him and he can have a snow flake around him in the air.

AK211: If he really wants to make things chilly, he can activate his Overdrive, he can launch an ice sword that starts out slow but can go faster with the Ice Blade and he can also use this move in midair, he can make a giant wave of ice at high speeds with his Ice Fang, and a whole plethora of attacks.

KR: But his most lethal of all is his Astral Heat, Arctic Dungeon, by using all of Yukianesa's power, he can stab the ground and freeze anyone who is on the ground, and by only having to sheath his blade, he can break apart the ice, killing his opponents insantly.

AK211: Man, now that's a chilling way to go out, but that aside Jin possesses something known as the Power of Order, whatever that is I dunno, but I think it has something to do with his sword.

KR: You're on the right path, the Power of Order was instrumental in helping Jin overcome Yukianesa's influence and increased his power, thoguh even prior to this, Jin still has noteworthy accomplishments and feats.

AK211: Jin ended the Ikaruga Civil War, which earned him his legendary title, he saved his girl Tsubaki from the Mind Eater curse with Makoto and Noel, and despite once wanting to kill his brother, he's helped him out a number of times.

KR: Like the time when he fought against the Nox Nyctorus, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi with Noel and Ragna,

AK211: Hell, he even assisted his alternate self in destroying the Monolith's foundation, normally, i'd ask questions, but we've been down that route before.

KR: However, despite his power as well as his position, Jin has still tasted defeat, he lost a number of times to Ragna, as well as Nu-12, the true form of Noel Vermillion, plus even with the Power of Order, Jin is stil sometimes a semi-psycho towards Ragna, that and Yukianesa has manipulated Jin in the past.

AK211: I mean seriously, you think Jin would've finally reconciled, but NOPE! He still wants to kill his brother.

KR: Jin may be a flawed individual mentally, but the future ahead of him may finally purge the twisted side of him once and for all.

AK211: But until then, he's still a bit of a Psycho, good thing i'm not related to him, probably would've went worse than the Ex-Wife.

 _"_ _Brother, I'll tell you as many times as I have to. I'm the only one who is allowed to kill you... Only me... got it?!"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright. The comments are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEÈE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

DEATH BATTLE!

The Schnee Dust Company, it was the home of a mother load of Dust, producing and exporting it across the world, while this attracted many people across the world to invest in this production, it was also a hotspot for Remnant's enemies to raid of its contents, and in the past, many of them had tried, some succeeded, and even if they were stopped, there would always be someone else waiting in line for the opportunity needed to obtain such a material.

The majority of the Dust was held in a special containment room filled from wall to wall with shipping crates, the trademark Schnee snowflake decorated the shipping crates, a bold way of letting people know that it's from your company, and this drew many people's attention, on one such night, after gruelling events unfolded elsewhere in the world, there had been a major evacuation, due to overpopulation of fierce Grimm.

In the luxurious country of Atlas, its militaristic nature and technological advancement made it both desirable, and a place much to the dismay of some who wanted to a simpler life, Atlas was preparing for another major Dust shipping to another country in Remnant, though it had not been finished being loaded yet, and there were still a couple of shipping crates left in the room, and by some circumstances, the work staff had taken a break.

This opportunity had been taken advantage of, a member of the Novus Orbis Librarium had been dispatched to Atlas' docks to investigate the Dust crates, as the Novus Orbis Librarium had come to view Dust as a potential sources of dangerous power, and it was their job to regulate these sources and close them off because they can be put to use.

At the docks of Atlas, riding the mission on his own, Jin Kisaragi made a silent and stealthy approach, passing by off duty guards and workmen without much issue, by the time he had reached the doors to the crate room, practically no one had seen him coming inside, and he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Upon entering the room, he saw a number of Schnee Dust Company crates situated throughout the room, he looked around him to make sure he wasn't followed, with his suspicions put to rest, Jin slowly approached the nearest crate and slowly unsheathed his Yukianesa and thrust it into the ground, with the chilling sensation spreading across the room, the ice soon completely encased the crate within a cage of absolutely cold ice, in timing with Jin's actions, the ice shattered apart, breaking the metal supports and weakened the strength of the steel.

With a precise slash, Jin cut open the crate, and several powdered and crystalline Dust gems and crystals flowed out of the box like blood escaping from the body, after enough of it had poured out, Jin got one knee and inspected both the powdered and crystalline Dust, taking notes as he inspected

 _"The crystals appear to be safe, but the powder appears to be potentially explosive, the NOL should be informed about this before the rest of this dust can be shipped out" He said_

Jin stood up as he held onto a red coloured Dust crystal, though before he could store it away, he suddenly looked up to see a small burst of fire travelling his way, Jin quickly jumped out-of-the-way as the fire sparked and begun melting the ice that Jin had activated, on a nearby ceiling walkway, a young woman with white hair as clear as snow and a matching outfit without a rapier quickly jumped down, a snowflake like formation appeared as the young woman landed on the ground.

Jin lowered his arm since the flames had lessened in their intensity, however, upon doing so, he was met eye to eye with the Schnee Dust Company's heiress, Weiss Schnee.

 _"What on earth are you doing?! Do you have any idea of the damage you have caused?!"_ Weiss boldly stated from the near top of her lungs, Jin sternly straightened himself up as he responded to the heiress.

 _"I have private business to attend to, and I have found this source to be highly dangerous and potentially explosive, this is a clear sign of dangerous goods that we regulate." Jin said._

Weiss, rather than lowering her rapier instead held it much more steadily, _"Dust is a product that is developed and exported by the Schnee Dust Company, and whoever you work for, has no right to interfere in our affairs, I ask you step down, or face the consequences!"_ Weiss was about ready to hold her Myrtenaster out towards the invader, but she wanted to see what he would say in response.

 _"I won't be ordered away by you, I exposed just how lethal this substance can be, and unless checked, I cannot leave, miss."_ Jin held onto the handle of his Yukianesa as he refused to leave, Weiss finally declared that there was going to be a conflict here, and that words were no longer the answer.

 _"I don't know who you are, but as a member of the Schnee family, I will have you apprehended for your vandalism!" She yelled at the major._

* * *

 **Fight!**

Jin quickly created a flat icicle in the air, quickly jumping onto it, he commanded the icicle to travel forward, directly towards Weiss, for a short moment, Weiss was baffled by the sudden and surprising icicle that Jin had formed, Weiss, knowing the icicle was coming her way, she quickly flipped backwards as Jin's icicle travelled past her, recovering quickly, Weiss quickly held her left arm to her front, pointing Myrtenaster forward, Weiss then darted herself forward in a short burst of speed, approaching Jin's icicle of behind, Weiss slashed the icicle, causing Jin to fall off of it and land on the ground.

With her speed boost having launched her skyward, Weiss spreaded her arms out as she landed on the ground with grace, Jin quickly ran at her on his own two feet this time, Weiss quickly boosted forward towards her once again, the two clashed their swords, Weiss with Myrtenaster and Jin with his sheathed Yukianesa, Weiss quickly realised that Jin's sword was in it's sheath rather than out of it, but Weiss didn't let this throw her off, Jin quickly fired an ice sword forward after breaking off the sword clash, the sword slowly approached Weiss, but the heiress jumped up on top of the sword and launched herself forward once again, this time, Jin wasn't quite able to react in time, and he received a slash to the shoulder from Myrtenaster, the cut had worked through his uniform, and had drawn blood.

Once the cut had been made, Jin quickly noticed the pain, but he didn't let the pain get through to him, instead, he simply walked it off, he created yet another icicle and hopped on it, travelling forward towards Weiss, but this time, he jumped off it before the ice reached Weiss, with his opponent in the air, and an incoming icicle, Weiss quickly activated Myrtenaster's revolver and swapped over to the Ice Dust at her disposal, Weiss then quickly waved Myrtenaster forward as it created a wall of Ice in front of her, the icicle Jin had created soon crumbled apart after hitting the wall.

Jin landed on the ground and saw that there was more ice in play than his own, with this information, Jin moved forward right for Weiss, though the Ice wall divided them, however, Jin used his Yukianesa and used a vertical hooking reverse grip sword slash as he twirls in the air, cutting the ice with it, just as the ice had been cut open, Weiss was right on the other side, ready to strike Jin once again, though this time, Jin quickly swung an extremely long-ranged horizontal slash.

Weiss, who wasn't expecting such a ranged attack, only narrowly entered range with her Myrtenaster, the slash unbalanced Weiss's forward aerial charge, the heiress stumbled down onto the ground, needing a moment, Weiss quickly slowly got back onto her feet, she inspected Myrtenaster and then with white energy gathered on her fingertips, Weiss makes a downward motion to the ground, and a white glyph appears underneath her.

Jin quickly created a distant, angled icy tombstone pointed towards himself, but from a much greater distance, attempting to strike Weiss in the back with it, however, before the ice could catch the heiress behind her back, Weiss dashes forward with inhuman speed, preventing the icy tombstone from landing its blow, much to Jin's dismay, Weiss's speed was much faster than what Jin had seen before, and Jin was met with a series of very fast attacks from Weiss, backed up by her glyphs, on one strike, she launched herself into the air after an upward slash, one of her glyphs appeared at her feet, giving her aerial footing, she quickly jumped forward at Jin for another strike.

But before Weiss's strike landed, Jin enveloped himself in a Snow flake aura of his own, Weiss continued travelling towards Jin, but the ice proved too sturdy and was able to protect Jin from Weiss's attack, the NOL Major quickly threw out some ice shards, and a number of these struck Weiss in the back, pelting her with the shards, Weiss quickly loses her form and becomes unbalanced yet again, Jin quickly launches another Ice Blade forward, this time, without Weiss being able to see it, the heiress only turned around to see the blade approaching her, blocking with her rapier as best she could, Weiss took the full force of the blade and it knocked her back, and with enough force to bodily drop her onto the ground.

Jin smiled, thinking he had ridden himself of the girl, he momentarily held down Yukianesa, about done with his mission, however, he heard faint grunts from Weiss, the young girl rose back onto her feet, and her clothing had been ripped in some areas, and she had a bruise on one of her arms, but this did not deture Weiss at all, she got back onto her feet firmly, She then assumed her combat stance and turned the revolver on Myrtenaster from it's default setting to yellow, the energy of the dust released onto the blade itself, giving the blade a glowing yellow hue of energy, as it glowed, it emitted an electrical zapping noise as the whole blade became immersed in the energy.

Jin became slightly frustrated by this and once again held Yukianesa at the ready, he ran over to Weiss again, continuing what he had started, but as Jin approached, Weiss swung Myrtenaster and casted lightning bolts from it, Jin widened his eye in sudden surprise, he quickly raised several ice barriers in front of him to block the thunder, achieving this Jin felt relief, however, Weiss quickly thrust Myrtenaster into the ground and the ground begun to electrocute around her, this travelled beneath the ice and affected everything that was on the ground, including Jin's feet, not expecting this, Jin was subjected to a shocking and near feeling of paralysis in his legs, this sensation of electrical energy soon affected his entire body, however, it shortly stopped as the source of the electricity had left the ground, Jin's limbs felt numb for a short time, but he made sure he held onto Yukianesa at all costs.

Weiss took this opportunity to approach Jin, Weiss jumped into the air, and activated a Glyph at her feet, with this, she launched herself forward at a very fast speed, well above the ice Jin had used to protect himself, Weiss quickly used another Glyph to direct herself down towards the ground, where Jin was right near her, Weiss then quickly changed her Myrtenaster once again, changing from yellow to a aquamarine blue, Weiss then formed four Glyphs behind her, and from each of them, Weiss launched several chunks of Ice, in timing with her forward arm motion.

Jin fired three ice blades in the air at once in a spread at three different angles, the ice blades pushed through and shatter Weiss's own ice, however, not all of Weiss's ice was countered and one of them hit Jin on his head, temporarily knocking the Major, throwing him off his own balance and usual stance, Weiss created a ring of nine vertical glyphs surrounding herself and Jin, Weiss then quickly dashed towards one of the Glyphs, as Weiss travelled from Glyph, she created an ice projectile, and launched each of them as she moved, the first couple hit Jin, who was unable to defend himself on every angle, getting him in his front, his sides, his back, and so on, Weiss then returned to the original Glyph she had started on and darted forward at a recovering Jin, who just barely managed to block with his own weapon.

Jin's cold grip tightened as he looked Weiss directly in the eyes.

" _If you must stand in my way…I'll cut you, it won't even take a second..."_

Intimidation was something Jin was certainly giving off with words like those, but Weiss would not let herself get affected by Jin's words.

 _"What in the world is wrong with you?"_ Weiss questioned what kind of sick motive Jin must have to want to harm Weiss to that extent.

 _"Don't touch me!"_ Jin aggressively pushed himself against Weiss, lowering her guard, Jin delivered a quick horizontal inward slash from drawing his sword from his back, this hitted Weiss directly, and the heiress felt it, she momentarily lost her composure, which you probably would if you got hit at close range, Jin swung for a powerful turning upward slash of his sword, which launched Weiss skyward, Jin forms an arrow of ice and shoots it upward at a 35 degree angle, aiming straight for Weiss, who was still in midair, after a well timed shot, Jin's ice arrow struck Weiss on the shoulder.

Weiss would've screamed in pain, but she didn't, the arrow had struck her shoulder, however, only half of the arrow pierced her, the other half had been sliced off by her rapier, Weiss landed on the ground, as she reluctantly, but obligingly pulled it out of her shoulder, some of her blood was on the tip of the arrow, but Weiss threw it onto the ground and looked back over at Jin, who also stood and looked at her.

Jin slashed out a giant ice wave at a high speed along the ground, directing it straight towards Weiss, however, the heiress was ready, and within the time needed for the ice wave to reach her, Weiss had swapped her rapier's Dust options once again, this time, her rapier swapped to the red Dust, and red energy, with a sizzling sound accomodating it, Weiss batted the Ice wave away with a firey slash, Weiss then launched a stream of fire at Jin, with no options to counter, Jin ran to his right and leapt forward, avoiding the flames successfully.

As dusk fell, the moonlight begun to shine through the windows of the containment room, and they both realised that this battle had been lasting a little longer than they had suspected, Weiss' flames were slowly catching Jin, so, Jin looked around him, and hatched an interesting idea, as he got back up and he ran over to the shipping crates, and jumped on top of the same one had sliced open earlier, this prompted Weiss to stop using her Fire Dust, she thankfully did not damage the other Dust in the room, but now the two were at a much greater distance than before.

Jin, who stood atop the crate, then jumped into the air, and launched three ice blades at Weiss once again, seeing the ice blades incoming, Weiss re-activates her Fire Dust, casting additional fire from her rapier, the three ice blades melt up almost immediately, however, Jin was well outside the fire's range, in fact, he was already on the ground, and while Weiss was distracted from the Ice Blades, Jin hopped onto another flat icicle he created and as if it were an ice car, Jin drove it directly towards Weiss who only just saw Jin approaching her, Jin quickly leaps off and twirl slashes Weiss, knocking her down once again.

Weiss was on the ground, but as she went to grab her rapier.

 _"I'll make you my kill..."_

Jin had Weiss within stabbing range, Weiss still had her rapier in hand, and she thought of a way out of this situation, as Jin pulled back his sword to make short work of Weiss, he suddenly felt wind from beneath his feet, he suddenly narrowed his eyes, and looked down, only to find himself suspended in the air, Weiss had activated a glyph on Jin's feet and had used some of her dust to keep him in the air, Weiss then quickly flung Jin aside with the glyph, the heiress then quickly rushed over to the massive hoard of Dust that Jin had left unattended to.

Weiss then reached in amongst the pile of Dust Crystals, she saw various types, Blue Crystals, Red Crystals, Orange Crystals and even Gray Crystals, finally she grabbed a hold of a Neon Green coloured Crystal, with Jin still recovering, Weiss quickly added the green crystal to the revolver of Myrtenaster, and closed it, and then immediately rotated the revolver to the green slot, where she activated it, she then stood up as her rapier's blade emitted a green hue.

Jin was already running his way back over to Weiss, but rather than approach her head on, as he had done before, Jin instead jumped into the air and went for an aerial stabbing motion with Yukianesa, but as Jin got closer, Weiss pointed Myrtenaster towards Jin and directed a funnel of wind toward him, suddenly caught in the vacuum of the wind without any means of countering, Jin was blown away by the winds, however, before he would be completely done away, he once agained pulled back and fired an Ice Arrow straight at Weiss, however, Weiss further boosted the strength of her Wind Dust and this caused the arrow to lose it's straight trajectory, and it instead descended to the ground and hitted the ground several meters from Weiss.

With the force of the winds sending Jin travelling directly into a wall, Jin quickly cast an ice blade for him to grab onto, holding onto it until the wind died down, Weiss quickly spun her revolver and turned it from Wind Dust over to Fire Dust, and launched another stream of fire, as she begun to slowly melt away Jin's ice blade, but before it melted, Jin grabbed onto it and used it as a platform for him to jump off of, using the force of his jump, Jin travelled straight into Weiss and hit her in the face with the sheathed Yukianesa making the heiress lose control of where she was aiming her flames, they traveled around the room and causing another crate or two to spill additional Dust supplies.

Jin noticed this and stopped his attack, proceeding to deliver some words.

 _"So, all of these crates have it too, you must be complete hoarders if you think making this much without being checked is justifiable, this is going on for long enough, i'm going to finish you!"_ He yelled as he unsheathed his Yukianesa, as it glowed with icy energy.

" _Yukianesa… hear me"_

Weiss finally started showing some frustration, Weiss, who was still on the ground, stopped using the Fire Dust in her rapier and slowly started making her way back onto her feet.

Jin spoke to his sword as he ran at Weiss with it's powers ready to be unleashed, Jin saw Weiss was in a position of vulnerabitlity, although a Glyph appeared behind her, Jin decided to amp up his speed, and ensure that Weiss would not be able to attack in any form or fashion, as Jin closed the distance, he held his blade high and went for a vertical slash, aiming directly at Weiss, Weiss closed her eyes as she waited for the attack to hit her, however, she heard a clang of metal, a few moments passed and nothing happened, so Weiss opened up her eyes as her frustration faded away in a mere instant.

Weiss' eyes widened in surprise and awe, the Yukianesa had been halted, stopped altogether, Jin was showing even more frustration than before, essentially becoming angry by now, Weiss looked up to see that the Glyph that had appeared behind her back was in fact her Summoning Glyph, and the arm of the Giant Armor she once defeated was now fighting on her side, despite being just a lone arm, it was protecting Weiss, and Jin's sword would not budge, let alone break through the Giant Armor's own blade.

Weiss' once frustrated face turned into a face of confidence, as she was able to finally turn things around, the Giant Armor's Sword soon lifted itself up, which knocked the Yukianesa, out of Jin's hands, shocked by that fact alone, Jin was almost frozen in place, however, he attempted to run after his sword, however, the Giant Armor's Sword didn't let him off that easy, with a single swing, striking him in the back, the Giant Sword launched into the wall, and he bodily fell onto the ground, the Yukianesa was just within his reach, but Jin was struggling to reach it.

Weiss's summoned arm stayed by her side and she too was injured from the battle, however, she continued on, slowly making his way over to the also injured Jin, who was slowly trying to get up, his limbs wobbled every so often as he tried to find stable footing, he crawled over to Yukianesa, and he stretched his hand out to grab hold of it, though as he did this, he was cornered by Weiss as well as the Giant Arm, Jin looked up to Weiss.

Blood ran down the side of Jin's face, some of it went over his eye, and his uniform had been battered and beaten, it was torn, ripped and contorted in some places, but Jin was still able to reach for his sword, against these odds, Weiss pointed her rapier out towards Jin as he slowly lifted himself up onto his knees, holding onto the Yukianesa as Weiss had the Myrtenaster at point.

 _"The fight is over, now it's time to pay for what you've done!"_ Weiss remained still as she waited for a response from her wounded foe.

" _You have good determination, I'll give you that."_ Weiss lowered her blade as she realised that Jin seemed to have finally had enough as well, and so Jin slowly climbed his way back onto his feet, but it was taking some of his energy, and Jin's blood was being spilt on the floor, but Jin looked forward to Weiss, and he had a much more sinister look on his face.

" _Dodge this!"_

With a sudden movement, Jin unsheathed Yukianesa and slashed Weiss directly in the left arm, drawing blood, Weiss cried in pain as she tried to overcome the pain, but then Jin closed his eyes.

 _"This is where it ends, "Arctic Dungeon!"_ Jin, with his eyes closed, held onto Yukianesa with two hands, and with every ounce of his strength, thrusted the powerful icy blade into the ground, creating solid ice on the ground, and it spreaded across the entire room, Weiss's feet got caught in the ice, and finally, the ice completely surrounded Weiss in a cage.

 _"Give up!"_ He yelled before he unleashed as much of the blade's power as he could, covering the whole floor in ice, including Weiss herself, with what he had left, Jin grabbed his sheath and retracted the blade into its sheath.

Upon sheathing the blade, all the ice formed from the Yukianesa completely shattered, breaking apart into countless pieces of ice, so small, they almost appeared as small glimmers in the light, Jin looked around and saw no one else, it was only him left, with that peace of mind, Jin stood back up on his two feet, Wounded from the battle, Jin managed to narrowly escape Atlas, taking a number of Dust Crystals along with him.

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: Of all the ways to go out...

KR: Onto the Explaination, everybody.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explaination:**

KR: Both of the ice wielding sword users were both well prepared for combat, in fact, both their respective training was among the highest level they could receive, but Jin's greater command of ice and his overwhelming power won him the day, as he has proven effective in battling foes such as the Nox Nyctorus, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi.

AK211: Although Weiss didn't lack for her advantages either, Weiss was much more versatile in being able to manipulate more than just ice thanks to all the different types of Dust she can use, which is more than Jin has ever been able to use.

KR: Not to mention, Weiss's much more nimble agility and acrobatics has helped her evade attacks when needed, however, this also feeds into her most significant weakness.

AK211: Her endurance is what takes her out of fights the longest, and she's more often than not, relied on the principles of training, rather than fully think on her feet.

KR: Jin is a War Hero, since he helped end the Ikaruga Civil War and achieved the rank of Major, giving him arguably more experience than Weiss, who's biggest scale battle she participated in was The Battle for Beacon, which never developed into a massive war.

AK211: Plus, thanks to receiving the Power of Order, which surpressed the mental changes his sword caused him, Jin was able to overcome it and battle his foes without falling into extreme psycho breakdowns.

KR: With Jin's clear mind, he was able to fight of his own mind and work out a strategy to achieve victory.

AK211: Weiss had just bite the DUST.

KR: The Winner is Jin Kisaragi.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next time it will be a second special battle and the third battle to give team RWBY another chance in our program.

AK211: Next time it will be an epic battle. We assure you that.

KR: Also, stay tuned to our Fanfic Death Tornament.

AK211: The combatants of the Fanfic Death Tornament are going to be the victors of our 30-episode Fanfic Death Battle program.

KR: And if you have any idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, Leave it on the reviews.

AK211: And Rate & Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See ya Next Time.


	13. Ruby Rose VS Will Vandom

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Leaders come in all shapes and sizes.

AK211: Including the ones who were insecure at first but get into the hang of things, like these two bitches! Ruby Rose, the leader of RWBY and RNJR...

KR: ...and Will Vandom, Leader of W.I.T.C.H.

Boomstick: He's KR and I'm AK211!

KE: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Despite being the young half sister of Yang Xiao Long...

AK211: Don't you just mean sister, KR?

KR: Well, they are not just sisters, but half sisters, AK211.

AK211: You mean one of their parents cheated on there significant other?

KR: No, but after Raven Branwen's adventurous disappearance after the birth of Yang, Taiyang Xiao Long did have an affairing moment with Summer Rose, who died sometime after Ruby's birth.

AK211: Oh, okay then, I wander if I have any half siblings that I didn't know about?

KR: (sighs) Anyways, Ruby was then accepted into Beacon Academy after a brief combat moment against Roman Torchwick and his goons.

AK211: She was even acquainted with Yang, despite being deserted by Yang herself so she can flirt with some dudes. Also, it did not do good for Ruby with Weiss Schnee being a Douchebag at her.

KR: But they eventually learned to work together, no matter how much they hit each others' heads, along with Yang and the fourth member, Blake Belladonna, which would create the team known as RWBY.

AK211: Her weapon of choice is always her trusty Crescent Rose, a special type of scythe that enables to cut off parts of foes, including the head, thus making her like the Grim Reaper in Red Riding Hood's clothing for mid to close range combat, it also doubles as a gun that fires various ammunition in forms of Dust, with the four most well known types between Fire Dust to burn her foes into cinders and ashes.

KR: It can also fire Ice Dust that shoots big spikes made of pure solid ice.

AK211: She can shock and paralyze foes too when she fires out the Electric dust as well. And of course it can fire Gravity Dust, which not only produces a black muzzle flash with each shot, but also increases recoil effect when firing that thing and propels Ruby to faster acceleration speeds.

KR: Speaking of her speeds, her Semblance allows her to dash in any direction with unnatural speeds.

AK211: Wow, sounds like a good race time moment with our favorite hedgehog as well as a combat moment with the Web-slinger and even blue masked ninja turtle we know of.

KR: Though her semblance also causes whirlwinds to come and suck in anyone and anything within its range.

AK211: Dorothy's house was lucky it was not any of Ruby's though.

KR: For all she has done since the first day at Beacon, Ruby single-handedly defeated a pack of Beowolves in a single day, and won a food fight war against team JNPR.

AK211: And despite having help, she decapitated a Nevermore bird, as well as used her quick thinking to defeat Neopolitan and used her Silver Eyes to not only freeze the Grimm Dragon, but also turned that hot bitch who killed our favorite red-headed warrior vixen, into an amputated mute pirate chic, which would serve her right.

KR: She also managed to defeat a Beringal, a species of Grimm that resembles a gorilla, as well as tanking in the most powerful attack used by the beringal that sent her flying, as well as being the current member of RNJR, with former JNPR members Juane, Nora, and Ren as her teammates while being separated from Weiss, Blake and even her own older sister, Yang.

AK211: But of course, she is not without her weaknesses, for starters, her cape can be easy for exploitation, making stealth impossible at times.

KR: She is also heavily reliant on her Crescent Rose, if she were to lose via confiscation or being destroyed or lost, she is left to retreat, especially when she has very little hand-to-hand combat experience compared to her sister. As for her Semblance, it won't help her out when carrying heavy loads, like her robotic friend, Penny Polendina. But with the setbacks aside, she can prove whatever it takes to be a good leader for RNJR.

AK211: As long as she can be focused on the team fights and not let her childish qualities get the best of her.

(Ruby is giggling about seeing the rabbit logo on Jaune's shirt and falls on her back still laughing about it)

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Born on January 19, 1991; as one of two children to a set of divorced parents, Wilhemina Vandom, or Will for short, was living the life of any ordinary girl her age.

AK211: Then one day, she and her mother moved to Heatherfield where she met her first friend, Taranee Cook who has also moved to Heatherfield a few days before.

KR: They became fast friend, as well as best friends, even before making more friends inIrma Lair, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin, then after an incident at a Halloween party, to where Will and the gang escape unharmed, they went on over to the house of Hay Lin's grandmother, Yan Lin, due to a strange dream that they had in common.

AK211: Then dear old granny Lin told the girls about the Guardians of Kandrakar, a quintuo of warriors that the girls were destined to become.

KR: Will was given the Heart of Kandrakar, a magical pendant that enables her and the girls to transform to their superhero forms by channeling the great five elemental energizes of the Aurameres into them.

AK211: Wow, not only were these girls like the Ninja Turtles, but like Captain Planet as well.

KR: In certain ways, you see Earth went to Cornelia, Fire went to Taranee, Wind went to Hay Lin, Water went to Irma, and of course for Will, she got the Heart, which also makes her the leader of the group known as 'W.I.T.C.H.'

AK211: That makes sense to me.

KR: When she has that out for combat, she can be able to wield absolute energy, project a pink energy powered force field, release blinding light from the heart, she can even use the energy for pulses, rays, blasts, and beams; and out of course, her power is that of Quintessence.

AK211: Quin-te..what in the hell is that?

KR: Quintessence is the fifth and highest element that is known in ancient and medieval times. When Will has that element by her side, not only does it grant her superhuman strength, it also grants her electrokinetic properties like creating lightning bolts and bring electric appliances to life.

AK211: She better not try to go near my fridge full of beers then.

KR: Anyways, she can also go through time and space, make illusional copies of the heart as well. Yet for all the powers she has, Will, along with the rest of the group can be powerless when confronted by the Star of Threbe, which is like the girls' own Kryptonite to their Superman.

AK211: But at least she has accomplished certain, such as resisting the magic of the black rose, tanking in a hit from a steel beam, and even using a big-ass tree for a baseball bat.

KR: She can also break steel and rock with just one punch and lasted a few seconds in a fight against Takeda's robots on her own.

AK211: Guess I should find some sort of security to keep this crazy chic away from my house.

KR: Bad idea.

"Hey, give me a break! I'm a guardian of the veil! You're just some guy at the bottom of a hole!"

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more, showing two separate pictures of both Ruby Rose and Will Vandom)

* * *

KR: All right, the comments are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

We open up in a woodland forest, and we see a red hooded character with a cape in a black dress, wielding a red mechanical scythe in her hands, the hood is removed by the wearer revealing a childlike face with silver eyes and reddish black colored pixie hair, her name is Ruby Rose.

"Man, not a single Grimm in sight. And I was looking forward to my snack when I build up my appetite" Ruby said before turning around to head to her room in Beacon.

Ruby was actually looking for something or someone to take her own frustration on. She had fell asleep from sobbing on her late teammate Weiss Schnee and woke up to find her two remaining teammates missing. So she decided to find something to kill and screw apart in order to satisfy herself. She wouldn't even mind if it was the general who killed Weiss.

But just as she was about to return to her team, there came a sudden pink colored sphere of energy who then reveals the user to be a girl in red colored pixie hair, wearing an attire made of a pink long sleeved shirt, green mini skirt, lengthy socks in blue and green stripes, and purple boots, her name is Will Vandom.

"Well, that was sure one heck of a fight Phobos put up" Will said.

"Hold it, who are you?" Ruby asked holding her Crescent Rose in front of her.

"Oh, hi, I didn't know you were talking to me" Will said noticing Ruby.

"And it will be your last when I am done with you" Ruby said.

"You want a fight, huh? Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you" Will said as both girls entered their fighting poses.

* * *

 **Fight!**

Ruby begun to use her Crescent Rose to try and cut Will with it, but the red headed tomboy herself teleported from one side to another and fired some pulses at the childish leader, who used her semblance to avoid the blasts.

"You want some blasts, huh? Well here are some for you" Ruby said.

Ruby then turned her Rose Crescent into a gun and fired some Electric shots at her foe, but Will managed to dodge them in the neck of time.

"That is shocking of you to do something like that, but can you handle this?" Will asked.

Will fired some of her own shocks, but the black haired girl dodged and fired some shots of Icicles at Will.

"Whoa!" Will said shocked.

Will was dodging the Icicles and got close to Ruby and gave her a good kick in the gut thay made her hit a few trees leaving holes on them which took the shape of her and then Ruby stopped herself and used her Semblance again.

"It will take more than that!" She yelled.

She raced to Will again and fired some flames from her Crescent Rose, only for the red headed tomboy to dodge in time.

"Okay, this ends now!" Will yelled at Ruby before raising her Heart of Kandrakar.

"Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Quintessence!"

Will gave out a blast that spread throughout the woods, and though Ruby did get pushed back alittle, she kept her guard up.

"It will be over when i say it's over!" Ruby yelled back at Will.

Ruby then unleashed another blast, one that was black and caused a tornado to appear and suck up anything nearby and Will got caught in it. She punched through every tree with every pit of strength she can muster, and by the time she escaped the tornado, Ruby followed it up with a surprising decapitation to the tomboy. Ruby lands on her feet with pride, while her opponent lied in two pieceson the ground.

"And it's over, now that I fought someone, I better return to my team, hopefully they have cookies" Ruby said before putting Crescent Rose on her waist and using her Semblence to leave the woods to her team.

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: Wow! Well that was some deep shot there!

KR: Onto the Explaination, Everybody.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explaination:**

KR: Will maybe older and level headed, but Ruby has faced a foe similar to her before.

AK211: And that is dear old pirate chic herself.

KR: Plus, remeber that she took a punch from a Beringal, so there was little to no reason to say that Will's strength is any different.

AK211: Will has been Rose to lose her head.

KR: The Winner is Ruby Rose.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next time it will be two assasins fighting to death.

AK211: Next Time it will be Weiss Schnee VS Crona Gorgon. Another chance for the heiress but this will be the last one.

KR: And if you have an idea for a new Fanfic Death Battle, leave it on the reviews.

AK211: And Rate & Review, please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See Ya Next Time.


	14. Weiss Schnee VS Crona Gorgon

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Abused, left behind and alone. Those are the perfect words for a high class fighter.

AK211: Weiss Schnee, Team RWBY's Ice Queen.

KR: And Crona Gorgon, The Black Blood Master. And for today we have Zephyr and Evan as our introducers to this battle.

Zephyr: It's good to work with you guys.

Evan: I hope we can get along well.

AK211: They're KR, Zephyr, Evan and i'm AK211.

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Evan: The world of remnant is a dark one. The creatures of Grimm run rampant throughout the wilderness, the white fang causes havoc in all four kingdoms…

Zephyr: And like earth, it falls to good old monopoly. Enter the Schnee dust company, the largest producer of dust in the world. **  
**

Evan: That being dust, the magic substance, not debris.

Zephyr: With that, the Schnee family would pass on their skills and powers, with the latest of their line being none other than Weiss Schnee.

Evan: Weiss was never meant to be where she is now. Her entire life was planned out for her, and her father would verbally abuse her if she tried to go against him.

Zephyr: So sure enough, this led to her being a bit of a rebel. She ran away from her home in Atlas and traveled to Vale, where she would enroll in beacon academy and join team RWBY.

Evan: Unsurprisingly, her training at both Atlas and Vale had led to her being a more than formidable warrior. She's strong enough to trade blows with a suit of armor three times her size with one hand, cut through grimm with a single strike, and even match the likes of Yang xiao long.

Zephyr: Not only is she strong, but being from RWBY, she's damn fast, too! That is to say, fast enough to dodge sniper rounds from close range and even avoid lightning!

Evan: Due to both her aura and her natural endurance, she has taken attacks that would instantly kill a normal human.

Zephyr: Like a sword twice as long and twice as wide as she is?

Evan: Exactly. Though, admittedly, her stamina is rather… lacking.

Zephyr: Weiss may be strong, fast, and tough, but if you think that's all she has in her arsenal, you're wrong. She never leaves home without her trusty sword, Myrtenaster.

Evan: Like all weapons in Remnant, Myrtenaster is a hybrid of two different weapons, namely a rapier and a revolver. However, instead of shooting bullets- **  
**

Zephyr: IT SHOOTS MAGIC! *ahem* sorry, i got excited. **  
**

Evan: ...yes, the hilt contains cartridges of dust crystals, each corresponding to a different element. **  
**

Zephyr: But what the hell's the purple one for?

Evan: Maybe we'll find out in the fourth volume.

Zephyr: Hmph. Anyway, being the ice queen she is, Ice is appropriately her main element. With it, she can fire projectiles of ice, create sheets on the ground that can be blown up to create a smoke screen, or even freeze enemies solid. **  
**

Evan: If she favors a more direct method of attacking, she can use fire dust, which ignite her blade and allows her to cause explosions with her physical strikes.

Zephyr: wind dust lets her create tornadoes that can cancel out sound - is that even possible?

Evan: If the winds were strong enough, yes. That means that her wind dust must be at least 762 miles per hour, over three times as much as the highest ever recorded.

Zephyr: Last but not least, her lightning dust electrifies her blade and increases her speed drastically. That is, fast enough to cut the Giant Armor to pieces. Shocking, ain't it?

Evan: Oh, haha. Myrtenaster is a formidable weapon, but it is built for speed and rapid strikes over brute force, complementing Weiss' evasive and graceful style.

Zephyr: All about finding those weak points.

Evan: Weiss is strong, but when it comes to durability, she's just as frail as an average human, if not more so. **  
**

Zephyr: Well, that's where her aura comes in! If you're a demon hunter, you're going to want to defend yourself, and Weiss' aura, the manifestation of her soul, is certainly a strong one!

Evan: Aura is versatile, usable in both defensive and offensive situations. **  
**

Zephyr: Kinda like nen, really.

Evan: Don't you even. I have heard enough comparison between the two for one lifetime.

Zephyr: Suit yourself, buddy. Anyway, Aura can be used to defend oneself from attacks, or She can just use it to make shockwaves. Granted, said waves are strong enough to make a Grimm's head explode, so I guess it works out.

Evan: Aura can also be used for temporary healing, although it only works on minor wounds.

Zephyr: Which return after battle, so it isn't all that. Too bad for her. Would have been quite handy for Yang, eh, Evan? **  
**

Evan: For the love of the goddess, if i hear one more bad pun about volume 3…

Zephyr: Hey, you don't have to be all up in arms about it!

Evan:...

Zephyr: Alright, serious time. Through the use of aura, every user can gain a special manifestation of his, her, their, etc. aura, called a semblance. Basically a Hatsu. **  
**

Evan: I am going to proceed to ignore every comparison you make.

Zephyr: Suit yourself, it's accurate! Unlike most, the Schnee family passed their semblance down from generation to generation, that being the use of Glyphs.

Evan: Much like a magic circle, these glyphs can be summoned anywhere around Weiss. She uses this for quite an impressive fighting style, using them to manipulate her dust and her own body.

Zephyr: And like her dust, they each have a different effect. White glyphs are her most-used type, and propel her in whatever direction she wishes. Pinball, bitch! **  
**

Evan: Red causes a blast of concussive force that can be used like a slingshot, as shown when Weiss destroyed the stone ruins around her to launch Ruby Rose. **  
**

Zephyr: There's black, which gives her a split-second power boost, drastically increasing the power of her blade, and the Blue gravity glyphs, which do exactly what you'd think. With them, Weiss can do crazy things like run up walls!

Evan: And lastly is my personal favorite, the yellow time dilation glyph. Following its appearance, This speeds up Weiss' internal clock, boosting her speed even further than she already is.

Zephyr: You'd think that would have come in handy in episode 12.

SMACK*

Zephyr: OW! You're a mage, how do you hit that hard!?

Evan: Hmph.

Zephyr: Salty much?

Evan: *Ignoring Zephyr* the combination of glyphs and dust makes Weiss one of the strongest characters in the series, she has one final trump card up her sleeve: Summoning.

Zephyr: *rubbing the side of his face* Weiss can supposedly summon glowing versions of any foe she's defeated in the past with a special glyph, but she hasn't nearly mastered it.

Evan: So far, the only summon that she has successfully pulled off is the arm and sword of the Giant Armor.

Zephyr: Sheesh, you make it sound boring. The Giant Arm is Weiss' strongest attack by far. It cleaved the Atlesian paladin in two, something that Coco's gun couldn't even make a mark on.

Evan: Don't forget that it took all of Team RWBY just to destroy the prototype version, and this model of the Paladin was much stronger than that.

Zephyr: And she brought it down with one damn strike! Though, to be fair, it does tire her out after use. Speaking of which...

Evan: Despite her many strengths, Miss Schnee does have her fair share of weaknesses. Her aura is limited, and overuse of it will cause her to lose most of her durability. In Addition, she frankly lacks stamina compared to the rest of her team. **  
**

Zephyr: Well, to be fair, she did kind of spam glyphs. A lot. But yeah, she is definitely a glass Cannon.

Evan: Finally, she is stubborn, prideful, and overconfident in her ability, which causes her to be overwhelmed when things don't go her way.

Zephyr: Hey, can't be all that bad. After all, she has every reason to be prideful. The point i'm trying to make is don't mess with this snow angel!

 _'I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty.'_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Zephyr: Many centuries ago, the Grim Reaper created eight generals out of his own madness to aid him in collecting souls. While four of them were given the ability to turn into weapons, the other four were given the power to wield them.

Evan: These were the first meisters, the start of a tradition of soul hunters that would last for millennia after.

Zephyr: Too bad not everyone was happy with what they got. One of them, Asura, became paranoid of death and desperately wanted immortality. Even to the point where he *reads the script* ate… his partner… how the hell do you even come up with this!?

Evan: Well, it is Japan.

Zephyr: Well, you've got a point. The fusion made Asura into the first Kishin, the race of demons that want nothing more than the death of humanity.

Evan: In punishment, Death skinned Asura alive and sealed him deep within his own city, where he would supposedly remain for all eternity.

Zephyr: But come on, it's a tv show! They aren't gonna just let that sort of thing go unnoticed!

Evan: Indeed. A group of witches led by none other than the infamous Medusa Gorgon would attempt to resurrect Asura, and they would use any means to do so.

Zephyr: Like turning their own kid into an experiment?

Evan: Exactly. Crona, Medusa's child, would become the prototype tester for a drug created by Medusa, also known as "Black Blood", which she planned to inject Asura with to power him up.

Zephyr: Poor kid. Medusa infused them with a melted demon sword and Black Blood, making them into a living weapon.

Evan: Depending on one's point of view, the test was a complete success. Crona was superhuman.

Zephyr: And being superhuman, They have a physicality to boot! Crona is strong enough to push back the powerhouse Black*star, Match Maka's Witch hunter in strength, and split a pirate ship in half with ease.

Evan: In addition, Crona's speed is also far beyond human levels. That being enough to dodge bullets from Death the kid. It is more than likely that said bullets are much faster than normal projectiles due to the soul energy that he radiates.

Zephyr: Not to mention keeping up with Black*star and dodging sniper rounds from close range. And of course, all that black blood that Medusa pumped into them has to be good for something.

Evan: Well, Crona did take a point-blank witch hunter from Maka, so that should point to their extreme durability.

Zephyr: Something else we should mention is that the Black Blood is especially good at resisting piercing and bladed attacks, though Blunt force works much better on Crona. Compare when Maka couldn't hurt them with Soul, but did actual damage with a punch.

Evan: Though considering he took attacks from Death the Kid and Black*star as well, it's safe to say that more than punches will be needed to defeat them.

Zephyr: hm… but what if saitama-

Evan: *Danger glare*

Zephyr: Forget I said anything.

Evan: I will, thank you.

Zephyr: Well, Being a meister, Crona has to have a partner, right? Well, that's a tricky one.

Evan: To further increase Crona's power, Medusa melted down the demon sword Ragnarok, mixing it with the black blood. This manifested itself as a humanoid entity inside of Crona, protruding from their spine.

Zephyr: And damn, he is one scary mofo! He can talk to Crona directly and warn them of incoming attacks, and turn into one or multiple blades for Crona to use!

Evan: Indeed, Ragnarok is even powerful enough to Alter Crona's body, giving them wings, extra arms, or other extremities with ease.

Zephyr: All this wouldn't be so bad if Ragnarok weren't, well… An abusive asshole. He constantly beats the shit out of Crona when things go wrong, and if he wants, he can take over his swords at will.

Evan: Quite a shame too, as if they worked together, they could be nearly unstoppable.

Zephyr: Speaking of which, its time we started talking about exactly the thing that makes Crona so damn strong.

Evan: The Black Blood, Medusa's trump card in the war against the DWMA.

Zephyr: That being Death Weapon Meister Academy for those of you who didn't read Ruby VS. Maka. Go read it now!

Evan: Crona has mastered the use of this Blood, to the point where both consciously and unconsciously, they can use it in a variety of ways, such as hardening in response to physical threat.

Zephyr: Oh, you mean like-

Evan: Do not say it.

Zephyr: I'm gonna do it!

Evan: I despise you sometimes, you know that?

Zephyr: Like NANOMACHINES, SON!

Evan: For the love of-

Zephyr: You had it coming and you know it. Give me that one.

Evan: Fine! Moving on, Crona's black blood has more than just defensive uses. Crona can freely manipulate it however they want, though there are a few techniques that they particularly enjoy.

Zephyr: With Bloody coat, Crona creates a wing of blood, then hardens it into a barrier. This Barrier is more than enough to stop attacks from the likes of Black*star and death scythes without a problem.

Evan: Bloody Lance forms a hollow cone out of blood and fires it at high speeds, but to not let its lack of substance fool you. Its power poses a threat to even the strongest Soul Eater characters.

Zephyr: Bloody Needle Uses Crona's spilled blood and forms it into a bunch of floating orbs with a spine on each of them. Understandably, this attack is hard to avoid since it strikes from all directions, and it has a lot of power to boot.

Evan: Finally, Bloody Slicer, the most gruesome of his abilities, involves Crona cutting open their own wrists and forming blades from the wounds.

Zephyr: Jeez, don't talk about slit wrists like that, i get squeamish. But yeah, these blades can go toe to toe with Soul Evans without a problem, but the attack's real use is as a trap. See, if Crona liquefies the blood at the moment of impact, they can cause it to go through the opponent's weapon.

Evan: This provides ample opportunity for a follow-up attack or a disarming move.

Zephyr: Disarming, eh?

Evan: Kazuto, we are not even talking about RWBY anymore. Move on.

Zephyr: Fine, but once October 22 comes around, you get to deal with all the puns! Someone has to do them in Yang's place!

Evan: You talk like she dies.

Zephyr: Oh no no, she doesn't die, the one who dies is-

*SLAP*

Zephyr: Shit, touchy!

Zephyr: Ugh, this part is gruesome. Remember how Ragnarok can turn into swords? Well, one of those contains his mouth, which can appear on the blade whenever he wants.

Evan: This is used for Crona's version of Soul Resonance, appropriately titled Screech Resonance.

Zephyr: Both weapon and meister scream in sync, causing a burst of sound that somehow amplifies their power, because anime!

Evan: None of us can talk about Anime, Kazuto. Remember, we ARE from a non-existant anime.

Zephyr: Yeah, but a serious one! Just you wait until 2030 or so, Zephyrosomega's gonna get Ufotable and Sawano Hiroyuki on that shit!

Evan: Keep living your dream, sir.

Zephyr: I will, thank you very much! Anyway, Screech Resonance gives Crona several abilities to use. Screech Alpha forms a demon's maw that travels along the ground and generally destroys anything in its path.

Evan: Screech Beta is a melee variant, consolidating power in one place and combining it with a downward or upward swing.

Zephyr: Screech Gamma is probably their most sensible ability, that being a change in Ragnarok's shape. The Blade becomes a mouth with jagged teeth that can, i shit you not, bite the opponent or their weapon to disarm weapons or rip off limbs.

Evan: In addition, the weapon ignores most defenses, so barriers that could usually block attacks like this would fail.

Zephyr: That may not turn out well for people that rely on shielding, huh?

Evan: Finally, Crona's most powerful attack is Screech Delta. With this, they are required to have extra limbs to use three of Ragnarok's blades.

Zephyr: But boy, is it worth it! Crona creates not one, not two, but three spinning Alphas that create a tornado of death and destruction around them! Not only that, but the explosion of blood furthers the range and power beyond even Screech Alpha's normal limits.

Evan: Indeed. Crona's control and quantity of Black Blood are enough that they can engulf an entire city if need be, though this does not kill those trapped in the blast.

Zephyr: Well, it certainly incapacitates them, so whoever they use it on better be fast enough to avoid it.

Zephyr: Geez, after all that, you'd think Crona was unstoppable or something?

Evan: However, being a well-rounded, well-written character, they have their fair share of weaknesses.

Zephyr: Like Ragnarok being abusive, making Crona a cowardly, shy, awkward mess.

Evan: Indeed. Do not forget that energy-based and blunt force attacks both have the capacity to break through the Black Blood's defenses, and even Bladed attacks can do the same.

Zephyr: They may have tanked it, but Witch hunter still left a pretty big gash on them. Just imagine what genie or Kishin hunter could do.

Evan: Do not forget that all Soul Eater characters can be affected directly by attacks to the soul, meaning that gives another workaround to the Black Blood.

Zephyr: And we can't forget their one, crippling biggest weakness… They're bad with girls.

Evan: ...Be that as it may, Crona remains an extremely dangerous opponent, one who will kill you if you let your guard down.

Zephyr: Remember kids, don't do drugs unless it's black blood! Or, really, even then don't do them.

 _'I hate, hate, HATE everyone. But that's okay. I can use my screams to blow them all away. I'm sure dead people are a lot easier to deal with.'_

Zephyr: Alright. The two sides are set. Let's Rock and Roll!

Evan: It's Time for a-

Zephyr:-A FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!

Evan: I hate you sometimes. You know that?

(Death Battle Gate opens and then closes once more)

* * *

 _(Death City, near midnight)_

 _'Dear Ruby Rose, Soul and I wanted to apologise for breaking your weapon when we fought. And, well, to apologise for fighting in the first place. You seem like a good person, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway, if you want to meet me again and talk things out, come on over to Death city where we live! I'd love to have a nice chat with you.'_

 _Sincerely, Maka Albarn and Soul Evans_

It had been almost two months since the incident. Ruby Rose was discovered in the hospital next to the shattered remains of Crescent Rose, with this letter by her bed. When the huntress-in-training woke up, she recounted fighting a girl with blonde pigtails and a boy who could turn into a scythe. Most of her friends blamed that on her head injuries. After Ruby recovered, the first thing she wanted to do was go to this "death city" personally, and two days later, there they were under the giant, strangely laughing moon.

"Well? What are you going to do once you see her?"

Weiss couldn't help but ask this question to her friend/lover as the two walked through the streets of Death City. Yang had called it in for the night, and Blake was alone, searching for clues, but Ruby refused to sleep and Weiss decided to follow her for her own good. Ruby, optimistic as ever, replied;

"Uh, do whatever friendly rivals do when they see each other?"

"Friendly? She cut your scythe in half!"

In response, Ruby stuck her tongue out at the Schnee heiress.

"Crescent Rose will be fine, it's in the shop right now!

"I'm just saying you should be more careful with your weapon!"

Ruby smiled at her friend's concern, when an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, Weiss? Why don't we split up and cover more ground? This city doesn't seem too dangerous."

"Are you sure? Because those two 'friends' of yours may not be the only pair like that."

Ruby rolled her eyes, saying "I'll be fine, weiss, they're good people. At least, I think they are."

Weiss considered this for a moment.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, i'm going to say I told you so."

Ruby laughed, hugged her friend, and walked off with a "Thanks, Weiss!"

Weiss watched her leave, and smiled after her. Ruby was a skilled huntress, but she still had a lot to learn, including maturity. Not that it would come as easily to Ruby as it did to Weiss, but she was an Heiress. She had an excuse.

With that in mind, Weiss walked down a nearby alley, thinking that no matter what Ruby said, her attackers seemed like a pair of degenerates, so what better place to hide than in an alley?

While Weiss wouldn't encounter Maka Albarn or Soul Evans that night, she would find someone far more sinister.

The Ice queen turned a corner and found herself in a deserted city block, surrounded by the backs of buildings. Well, it was deserted except for one figure. A teenager was standing right smack in the middle of the clearing, one with a tight black outfit and pink hair that ended in spikes at the bottom. The oddest thing was that Weiss couldn't tell whether they were a boy or a girl, though at a guess she would have said a boy. The two stopped and stared at eachother for a good few seconds, before one managed to work up the courage to speak. That, of course, being Weiss.

"Excuse me, but could you help me with something? I'm looking for a girl with blonde pigtails. She's normally with a guy that turns into a scythe? Her name's Maka Albarn, if it helps."

At the mention of that name, the Boy(?) started trembling slightly, and they spoke in a shy tone.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you."

"That's okay, I'm just new to this city. I'm Weiss, by the way. Weiss Schnee."

The teenager blushed, tugging at their dress.

"I'm Crona… Crona Gorgon."

Weiss gave them a slight smile, but her smile vanished and turned to surprise when a black figure rose up from behind Crona. It only took her a split second to recognize it by its black color, white plating, and the fact that it was definitely not human.

"Crona, look out! There's a Grimm behind you!"

With that, Weiss drew her trusty blade, Myrtenaster, dashing over to Crona in the blink of an eye and striking at the Grimm, but to her surprise, her blade bounced right off of it. Only then did she see that the creature was directly attached to Crona's back, protruding from the spine area. Weiss, understandably, looked shocked.

"Wh-what the… what are you!?"

Crona's voice was somewhat emotionless as they responded, "Oh, this is Ragnarok, my weapon."

Weiss' surprise turned to confusion as Ragnarok spoke to Crona.

"Hey, Crona! Hurry up and kill this girl so we can keep searching for the scythe meister!"

"B-but, Ragnarok, she was being nice to me, I don't know how to deal with killing nice people!"

Ragnarok pounded a fist onto Crona's head, yelling "If you don't kill her now, then Medusa's gonna kill YOU when she finds out you failed to catch the Scythe Meister!"

Weiss interjected, "You're some sort of possession-type Grimm, aren't you? I don't know why you're also searching for this Maka person, but I can tell it isn't good. SO i'll tell you what."

*Music: RWBY OST - Mirror, Mirror*

The Schnee heiress pointed Myrtenaster at Ragnarok.

"You had better get out of that human right now!"

Ragnarok, in response, laughed, turning into a sword that made its way into Crona's hands, the latter of whom said,

"I'm really sorry, but I have to kill you now so my mother doesn't get mad at me."

* * *

 **Fight!**

Starting the battle, Weiss sped towards Crona, blade outstretched, and dealt a swift volley of slashes at Crona, only for them to stop against their skin. She jumped back and aimed a stab, to the same effect. Crona, taking advantage of the opportunity, began Stabbing at Weiss, who nimbly dodged each blow.

Both continued to slice and counter each other, with Weiss unable to do any damage and Crona unable to hit their target. Then, both their blades clashed, the Ice Queen barely holding her ground against the Demon Swordsman, who advanced on her slowly.

Realizing the difference in strength between the two, Weiss Jumped back, and a white magic circle appeared beneath her, spinning slowly. As she landed, she suddenly propelled forward at Crona, dealing a fast blow and coming to a stop behind them. Smirking, the heiress turned around, and saw black blood dripping from her opponent. However, when Crona turned around, she saw that her attack had only pierced the skin, and growled in frustration.

Crona swung their hand, causing the blood on the floor to RISE from the ground, forming dozens of small spheres. Weiss stepped back in anticipation as the spheres rushed around her, each growing a small point. In the moment it took Weiss to react, each of the points extended rapidly, with a clear intent to impale her.

Needless to say, Crona was surprised when Weiss dodged every one of them.

The Ice Queen's quick thinking and quicker blade knocked away the top orbs, and a nimble jump prevented her from becoming a pincushion. As she landed on the wall, a red glyph appeared behind her, and she rocketed off the wall, which was crushed behind her.

Crona, holding up Ragnarok just in time, staggered from the impact as the tip of Myrtenaster struck the flat of their blade. Another series of strikes, and several more wounds opened up in Crona's body. Weiss, finishing the combo, formed a light blue glyph under Crona, And pointed Myrtenaster at their feet. A blast of ice fired out of the tip and froze Crona's legs in place.

"Ragnarok, this isn't good…"

"I know that, you idiot!" Ragnarok, popping out of Crona's spine, smacked them in the head. "You can unfreeze yourself, do tha-AUGH!"

Ragnarok's train of thought was derailed when the chamber in weiss' rapier spiraled to red. A glowing red blast erupted out of the tip and hit Ragnarok square in the face, illuminating the city block in red flames. Weiss, knowing that this probably wouldn't do much, kept up with strikes from her Ice dust, freezing both Crona and Ragnarok in the time it took the two to recover.

Weiss could guess that the two wouldn't stay frozen for long, so she flicked her hand and formed a ring of floating white glyphs around the frozen meister. In a blur of motion, the Schnee heiress bounced around them like a pinball, building up speed and power until…

A devastating, fire-infused strike hit Crona, causing an explosion visible throughout the city. To anyone who looked, they would have seen a pink-haired meister launched into the air and juggled by glowing blue projectiles.

*Music: Soul Eater - Krieg*

Before Weiss could launch another blast of fire, two wings of blood unfurled from Crona's back, spreading across the block. Weiss, stepping back, fired more ice at the wings, only for Crona to block them with a swing of Ragnarok. The Black Dragon, spreading their wings, formed a cone of black blood from their wounds. In the time it took Weiss to take a defensive stance, the bloody lance was already striking her blade and pushing her into the wall, which began to crack under the pressure.

In a desperate escape move, Weiss put all her effort into her aura and stopped pushing against the blade, the result being that the building collapsed on top of her. Believing that they had seized victory, Crona descended, a creepy smile on their face.

To Crona's surprise, the rubble of the building exploded, and Weiss Dashed out at Crona, blade outstretched. Crona's wings closed around them, hardening into a barrier, and Weiss' flurry of blows bounced off the surface of the blood. The Ice Queen Pulled Myrtenaster for an icy strike, But before she could, the wing burst open, and a fist from Ragnarok hit her square in the face, sending her flying. A swing from Crona's arm sent a wave of black blood in her direction, and before Weiss could get her bearings from the punch, she felt the pain of being slammed by Bloody Slicer.

Ragnarok's normally blank face was smug as the Ice Queen staggered back to her feet, Clutching Myrtenaster along the ground. But what was this? A sheet of thin ice was rapidly spreading along the rubble from its tip, fast enough that it had already passed Crona's feet and enroached on the buildings behind them. When Crona saw Weiss Charge, they barely had time to react before deflecting her attack, only to slip on the ice. Landing face first into the icy ground.

"Crona! Get up now you idiot!"

"R-Ragnarok, hold o-"

Crona's speech was cut short when they got a mouthful of Ice. the Heiress had activated a blast of fire dust directly on the frozen ground, And the sheet had been obliterated, rising up and forming a fog. Crona, hastily getting up, was unprepared for the flurry of strikes from all directions that Weiss dealt out. By the time the fog cleared, Crona was on their hands and knees, gasping for breath. Weiss finally stopped the flurry and stood in triumph in front of them.

"Had enough yet? I'll give you one chance to walk away now."

To her irritation, the demon swordsman stood up, holding their blade in front of them. However, what truly repulsed her was the mouth that grew from the base of the blade. It sported a pair of grotesquely inflated lips and a tongue longer than any human's should be. In apprehension, the heiress stepped back and braced herself for a strike.

"Screech Resonance."

Instead of attacking, Crona held the blade up to themselves and screamed. At the same time, Ragnarok's mouth opened, emitting a hellish sound that shook Weiss to the core. But she did not back down, even as the blade began to pulse with a black energy.

"Screech Alpha."

Crona swung the blade downwards, and the energy surrounding it took the form of a demonic maw, hurtling at Weiss at hundreds of miles per hour. In the time it took Weiss to prepare a counter, the blast had already hit her, destroying the wall behind her and sending her flying into the empty building. The huntress only barely managed to stop herself from careening through another wall by stopping her momentum with a glyph.

Crona leapt through the hole in the wall and swung at the heiress. Who raised Myrtenaster to block the strike. A moment later, the two were blurs, each displaying their best swordplay. However, Weiss' superior skill presented itself in that moment, as Crona's offensive was turned into a desperate attempt to defend against the rapier.

Weiss' confidence grew as she advanced on the demon swordsman, striking and stabbing at every opening that presented itself. However, failing to notice the black blood coalescing beneath her feet, the heiress was completely unprepared for it to root her to the spot before her next attack could land.

"W-what the-" was all the Schnee could sputter out before…

"Screech Beta."

Like before, Ragnarok's blade morphed into a gaping maw. Unlike before, it was affixed to the hilt. Crona raised the blade and struck down at Weiss, who raised a fire-infused rapier just in time to block. A mix of Fire and Darkness spread throughout the clearing, obliterating everything in its path. Such was the force of the blast that the building they were fighting in collapsed completely.

On one side, leaping out of the rubble, was Weiss, quickly cycling through dust crystals until her blade glowed with fire once more.

On the other, Crona, once again sporting a pair of blood wings, jumped out, Ragnarok glowing black.

Quickly, Weiss conjured another glyph, this one red and angled behind her. Leaping onto it, the glyph grew brighter as Crona swooped down.

That was just what she had been hoping for.

With a powerful explosion that leveled the street around them, the glyph burst, sending Weiss rocketing up at the demon swordsman. At the same time, the fiery glow of Myrtenaster was replaced with a crackle of electricity. As the two clashed in midair, black blood suddenly spurted out of Crona's wounds from the shock, their blood displaced. However, Weiss was not unharmed, and suffered a slash to her side from Ragnarok.

Both touched down only feet away from eachother, quickly turning and striking at each other. The air was filled with the sound of metal on metal as Weiss and Crona clashed once more. The two were merely blurs to anyone who would happen to be watching, and each strike destroyed the rubble around them.

After what felt like an eternity of clashing, Weiss' concentration was interrupted by three familiar voices:

"WEISS!"

Both combatants turned to the source of the noise, that being the rest of team RWBY.

A busty teenager with glowing yellow hair and gauntlets…

A black-haired woman with cat ears and a katana…

And a girl with striking silver eyes, a red dress, and a giant scythe.

"Weiss, I saw the explosion and got the others as fast as I could, what's going on?"

"Ruby, Blake, Yang!? What are you doing here, get out!" Weiss shouted at her friends.

The red-garbed huntress turned to see Weiss' opponent… raising their sword up to strike.

"WEISS, GET DOWN!"

*STOP MUSIC*

Ruby jumped between Weiss and Crona… and received the full brunt of the attack straight to her chest. Blood spurted from the wound as she was flung limp into the wall behind weiss, unconscious.

"RUBY!" Yang ran over to her younger sister, Blake following. Before Weiss could make a move after them, she found herself suddenly forced to block attacks left and right from the demon sword Ragnarok. As Crona bore their blade down on Weiss, the Huntress turned her head to her allies.

"Get Ruby out of here, I'll deal with them!" She tilted her head toward her foe. Before anyone could react, however…

"Chi chi chi chi chi…"

"What have we got here?"

From the rooftop emerged a group of figures. Five of them appeared identical, pink-haired figures with whiskers and striped robes. The sixth was a burly giant of a man, garbed in prisoner's clothing and sporting a glowing left eye. The man shouted down at Crona and the group of huntresses:

"HEY!" The werewolf, Free, jumped down, causing a small crater to appear in the ground.

"Crona, what are you doing!? Medusa's orders were to get the red-haired girl for testing!"

Crona winced, still trying to overpower Weiss. "S-sorry! This girl got in the way, so I tried to kill her.

*Music: RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack - Red Like Roses Part II*

Unable to stay silent any longer, the Blonde huntress spoke up. "Alright, buddy, I don't care who you work for! You aren't going to touch my little sister." Slamming her fists together, Yang Xiao Long erupted into flames and took a fighting stance.

Stepping up next to her, Blake Belladonna unsheathed the Gambol Shroud with a determined expression.

And just like that, it turned from one-on-one to three-on-seven.

The Mizune family descended from the rooftop at the Faunus as Free charged Yang, who jumped to meet him. Blake, running to the wall and jumping up it, used the momentum to leap right into the Mizunes.

Back down on the ground, Weiss growled in frustration and channeled fire dust into Myrtenaster, causing an explosion that finally knocked Crona off of her. Taking advantage of this, Weiss struck Crona with enough force to shoot him through the building and into an adjacent street, quickly jumping through the hole to meet them.

Crona got up just in time to jump out of the way of Weiss, then spun their sword in retaliation. Weiss ducked under the blade, changing her rapier's element to lightning and striking again at the Demon Swordsman. Jumping back, she quickly cast a glyph under her, this one gold and glowing with roman numerals. Just like that, her body glowed with electricity, all her movements faster.

Crona growled, and held Ragnarok up. "Screech Gamma." Ragnarok's blade morphed from a sword into a giant mouth, screeching with high-pitched noise.

At speeds far faster than she would normally move, Weiss crossed the distances between them instantly, landing several strikes on the blade. Crona quickly spun around, the mouth of Ragnarok lodging into the rapier. Growling, Weiss tried to pull Myrtenaster free, to no avail.

With a final tug, Crona pulled the sword straight out of Weiss' hands, where it spiraled into the ground behind them.

Before weiss could even begin to retaliate, she was suddenly being struck and sliced over and over again from all directions, taking several bites from the blade as well. Staggering over, barely able to stand, the huntress couldn't even try to defend herself against Crona's screech beta. The sword stabbed right into the huntress, Drilling into her aura. Weiss coughed up blood with the strike, pain flooding her body as he struck.

Then Ragnarok decided it was time to finish her off.

With a mighty swing, Weiss was sent flying into the air, far above the buildings. Sprouting wings, Crona took off after her, raising the sword high…

And swinging it down, sending Weiss CATAPULTING down to earth, crashing into several buildings as she hit the ground. Aura almost completely gone, Weiss could hardly move, let alone fight back as she saw Crona descend like an angel of death.

"Sorry, Ruby…"

*Music - RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack: Mirror Mirror*

Weiss braced for impact, not realizing that a glowing white glyph, adorned with swords and glowing light blue, hung in the air behind her. At least, not until she heard the clash of metal on metal.

Opening her eyes, she saw a sight she had only witnessed once before.

In front of her, an icy knight stood. It was easily three times her height, and bore a sword larger than she was. With an almost effortless swing, the Giant Armor sent Crona flying, before turning to its master and bowing.

Suddenly, the huntress found a new surge of energy. She would NOT let these people take Ruby from her, from her friends!

Standing up, bruised but alive, she picked Myrtenaster from the ground by her.

Crona recovered from the blow on the other side of the street just to see the Giant knight charging towards them, Weiss speeding by on glyphs. Just like that, the Demon Swordsman was flanked by both Knight and Noble.

"CRONA! Time to use it!" the demon sword called out to his partner.

"R-right! Screech Delta!" Crona yelled. Out of nowhere, two more arms sprouted from Crona's back, each wielding their own Ragnarok. All glowing with black energy, crona began to spin, slowly at first, then at rapid speeds. From the swords, an ENORMOUS TORNADO of black blood erupted from them, demonic mouths and slices filling the area, tearing apart the buildings around them.

Now on the other side of Crona, Weiss activated the ice dust in her sword, beginning to fire off glyphs left and right, surrounding the tornado as her knight charged. Firing off blasts of ice left and right, they rebounded off the glyphs, striking at the tornado and any openings, however brief they may have been.

As the Giant armor reached the tornado, he lifted his giant blade and brought it down. With a mighty CLASH, screech delta collided with the giant sword, the tornado striking and striking but unable to get past the sword. At the same time, Weiss willed a series of glyphs into existence around the tornado… and leaped.

Bouncing off glyph after glyph, Weiss ascended higher and higher until she was above the tornado.

Time to go all-out.

Pointing her rapier downwards, Weiss unloaded every almost last bit of dust she had, blasts of fire, bolts of lightning, and blasts of ice spiraling downward. While some were deflected, Crona was still hit by the majority, parts of his body frozen, burned, or electrocuted. The sheer power of the barrage knocked him away so much that the tornado dissipated, and the Demon Swordsman came face-to-face with the giant armor itself

Stabbing upwards, the summon impaled Crona through the stomach, the cold of the sword causing Medusa's child to slowly freeze solid, despite their attempts to escape. Ragnarok himself screamed as he tried to split from the demon swordsman, to no avail. Within seconds, the two were light blue and completely frozen.

With all of its strength, the armored Grimm FLUNG Crona upwards as Weiss projected glyphs all around the air. The second that Crona came within range, it was on.

At her top speed, Weiss bounced and dashed, striking Crona from all directions and slicing off tiny pieces. With the last of her ice dust, she quickly bound their limbs in midair.

Then, sword glowing with white runes, Weiss leapt straight downward off her last glyph, passing through the demon swordsman… and shattering them completely. Shards and chunks of ice and frozen blood rained down onto the street as Weiss touched down gracefully. Wounded or not, she was alive and kicking, while her opponent was not.

The giant armor dissipated as Weiss nearly collapsed right there from exhaustion. Had it not been for the fact that she needed to get back to Ruby, she would have fallen unconscious right there, and only her drive and spirit stopped her.

Taking a few deep breaths, Weiss shook her head and ran back to where her friends were fighting.

* * *

 **KO!**

Zephyr: ...Shit, I think she got them!

Evan: Onto the Explainations, Everybody.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

Evan: This matchup was extremely difficult to decide. While Crona by far had the advantage in strength and durability, Weiss outmatched them in speed.

Zephyr: At first, we thought Crona's insane black blood would be enough to outlast Weiss' aura, but then something very important came to light. Crona's Black blood does NOT heal them, it just kind of… holds together.

Evan: Blunt force and soul-based attacks have both been shown to be effective on Crona before, and the fact that they aren't really a skilled fighter did not help their case.

Zephyr: When you really look, it's Ragnarok wielding Crona, not the other way around. The fact is that Weiss had so many ways to get past their black blood is that it's hardly even funny!

Evan: Add in the fact that her summons were more than powerful enough to hit Crona with MANY megatons of force, and the winner just became more obvious as the fight went on.

Zephyr: When Weiss pulled out her summons, Crona's hopes of victory were shattered.

Evan: The Winner is Weiss Schnee.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next time it will be two of the strongest anime fighting academies fighting to death.

AK211: Next Time it will be Black Star VS Ira Gamagori.

KR: And if you have any idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, leave it in the reviews.

AK211: And Rate and Review please.

KR: KR and AK211 are Out.

AK211: See Ya Next Time.


	15. Black Star VS Ira Gamagori

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: It's one thing that school life can be a living hell...But it's more when the school is one that encourages combat training.

AK211: **And these two are among the strongest. Representing Honouji Academy is Ira Gamagori, head of the Student Discipline Committee.**

KR: And the Death-Weapon-Meister-Academy's BlackStar, the self-titled guy who will surpass god...

AK211: **Who's more powerful: The ninja-wannabe slacker or the S &M hall monitor from Hell?** He's KR and i'm AK211.

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: The Death-Weapon-Meister Academy, or DMWA, is founded by Death himself as a means to train aides to help him maintain order. The school is based at America and serves to train two sets of students: one of which humans who are descended from weapons given human souls and the transformative power of witch souls. The other type of student are those who utilize these "Magic Weapons" - the Weapon Meisters. The strongest of these students being Black Star.

KR: Black Star is the last of the Star Clan, a line of ruthless assassins whose killing way got them wiped out of the DWMA. Only the infant that was Black Star survived, taken in by Sid Barret to be raised by the very school that slaughtered his parents.

 **AK211: I feel there should be a revenge ploy there.**

KR: You would think, but Black Star accepted that his clan got what they deserved. This still does not help him as the Star Clan's reputation made him a target for angry villagers with a deep-seated grudge.

[Black Star and Tsubaki being chased out of town.]

KR: But Black Star doesn't give a damn about that either. All he cares is to become a great assassin and stand above even the gods themselves.

 **AK211: I would say he'll stick to the first goal, but he's way too much of showoff to actually an assassin.**

KR: You would think. But what Black Star lacks in humbleness, he makes up for being the DWMA's strongest and faster fighter. He could smash Black Blood, which can make itself harder than steel, with his bare fist and tanked attacks from Asura.

 **AK211: Whoa!**

KR: Black Star is extremely talented with all forms of combat, having defeated Mifune, who overpowered him two times before, once he let go of his ego. While a Weapon Meister, Black Star can use Soul Resonance on himself to use a attack exclusive to people like himself: Soul Menace. By resonating his soul wavelength with himself, can drive his wavelength into another person through a physical strike to inflict direct and internal damage. Black Star also developed his own variations: The World Destruction Cannon palm strike and Black Star Big Wave combo.

 **AK211: Impressive.**

KR: Of course, Black Star is still a meister and thus has a weapon partner.

 **AK211: Behind every great man, there is a greater woman.**

KR: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa is a Shadow Arm, a weapon in her ninja clan whose weapon form is not fixed and can become a variety of weapons. Among these form were a Kusarigama, a Tanto, a smoke-bomb, and a Fuma Shuriken. Through Soul Resonance, Black Star and Tsubaki can use powerful attacks like Trap Star, Shield Star, and Speed Star.

[Tsubaki defeating Masamune in her mindscape.]

KR: While not a skill combatant, Tsubaki is a kunoichi and able to hold her own. In fact, risking her soul out of familial honor, she defeated her older brother Masamune in a mental-battle that enabled her to gain her brother's Enchanted Sword form as her own. A standard katana, Black Star having trained himself to withstand its power, the Enchanted Sword allows him to use his own shadow as a multi-purpose weapon in his Shadow Star attacks.

KR: Despite being an arrogant glory hog, Black Star had grew up over the course of his series. It first began with the enrollment of Death's clone-son Death the Kid giving Black Star one of his first defeats as he attempted to be big man on campus by taking out the principal's kid.

 **AK211: But it does not count as a decent match as Black Star had his best friend Soul teaming up with him while Death had his weapon partners.**

KR: True. But after losing his mojo from being man-handled by recently freed Asura, and how his second fight with his rival Mifune went, Black Star decided to force Kid to fight him one-on-one without the Thompson Sisters. Of course, with Black Star refusing to accept defeat, Kid noticed he was starting to lose himself to the same type of madness that consumed his family - The "Madness of Power". Luckily, Kid managed to quickly take Black Star out and remains of him of who he is.

 **AK211: Take about tough love**

KR: And because of that, Black Star managed to keep true to himself while deciding that being an greatest assassin was holding him back. Combined with fully mastering the Enchanted Sword's full power, Black Star had embarked on a even greater path.

 _Black Star: Path of the Warrior? Mifune, let's get something straight. The path I choose isn't of the Warrior or the Demon. You don't know this path! You've never seen it before, Samurai! My path! and nobody else's, YOU GOT ME!_

KR: In fact, besides killing Mifune in their final match, Black Star managed to tame his "Madness of Power" by directing it into a drive to protect those dear to him rather than a selfish need to be superior. Through this revelation, Black Star turned what was his family's evident weakness into his ultimate power. It would be this turn of events that Medusa Gorgon and Asura both acknowledged Black Star's goals now within reason as he is now a "Warrior God".

[Black Star damaging the moon.]

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **AK211: Honnouji Academy, while more of a military state than a high school, is ruled under a iron heel by Satsuki Kiryuin.**

 _Satsuki: Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world! And you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human clothing!_

 **AK211: Of course, a regime like Satsuki's needs an inner circle to enforce her will on the student body. That would be the Elite Four, and the strongest of them all is Ira Gamagori.**

[Gamagori entering a classroom to find a Goku Uniform thief, his head hitting the ceiling.]

KR: He's big...VERY...VERY big!

[Gamagori jumps out of the window, catching the Goku Uniform thief at the first floor school exit.]

 **AK211: He's literally the Big-Man on Campus. But don't let his hugeness, special effect or not, fool you. He's VERY fast...And VERY without mercy!**

 _Gamagori (after beating the thief while ripping the uniform off him): You're not fit to wear it!_

[The thief is sent flying meters into the school campus wall hard.]

KR: OMG!

 **AK211: In case you failed to see it through the carnage, Gamagori is head of the School Discipline Committee and is practically Satsuki's iron fist - both figuratively and literally. But we hardly scratched the surface of this hellish hall monitor's 3-Star Goku Uniform.**

KR: Honnouji Academy follows an hierarchy with Satsuki on top. But everyone else is given a star rank that would reflect their family's social standing in the city around the school: The Elite Four are each given a 3-Star Goku Uniform, Student Club Presidents are given 2-Star uniforms, and top students 1-Star Uniforms. The one who get the stick are the No-Stars and thus are the poor.

 **AK211: Gamagori's Goku Uniform is specially designed to his personality, allowing him to transform it into his Shackle Regalia.**

KR: What the- He's a bondage mummy!

 **AK211: Come on it's not that bad!**

 _Gamagori (While being pelted with bullets): OH YEAH! PUNISH ME GOOD! I'VE BEEN BAD!_

 **AK211: Okay...That's a bit...**

KR: Perverted?

 _Gamagori: Not "Pervert", "Convert!"_

 **AK211: Exactly! Despite looking like something from an adult film, Shackle Regalia is designed to endure massive amounts of punishment while absorbing the attacks' kinetic energy. In fact, Gamagori can give himself a beatdown to speed up his climax.**

KR: *snickers*

AK211: Not that climax! This one!

[Gamagori's match with Ryuko, he transforms from Shackle Regalia to...]

AK211: This is Gamagori's Goku Uniform in its true form: Scourge Regalia! In this form, all the kinetic energy Gamagori stored is released in its full fury through the numerous whips lashing hundreds of matters. Once the damage is done, Gamagori reverts back to Shackle Regalia to repeat the process.

KR: Ok. So he's no laughing matter.

AK211: Furthermore, while 30% of Scourge Regalia is made of Life Fibers, sentient fabric more durable than any known material found on Earth, the rest is extremely tough cloth armor that not even Ryuko's Scissor Sword could not initial cut through. In fact, it took a gamble to rip Gamagori's outfit from the inside to win her match.

[Ryuko damaging Gamagori's Goku Uniform Trojan horse style.]

AK211: However, with the mode-shifting removed from later models, Gamagori later received an revamped version of his uniform with his Scourge Regalia having chains that look to be conducting electricity. Gamagori's power took another step further with his final Goku Uniform Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed, able to increase physical attributes to the point of being an actual giant along with his fist punch and his ultimate attack Bakukai Gouteki where he shoots projections of his face from his torso that tear down an iron wall after a few head-banging-like hits. In short, this outfit and its two succeeding uniforms, each more powerful than the previous, are the embodiment of everything Gamagori stands for. And if you don't like it, he'll put you in your place and make you an ideal student - one way or another.

 _Gamagori: I lead by example; that's why I bind and whip myself so mercilessly. It's how I inspire you troublemakers to change your ways and become productive students! It's how I bring order to the chaos in Honnouji Academy! Shackle Regalia is the embodiment of that ethos. If you refuse to conform to the rules, that's when I bury my compassion and bring out the whip! THAT is Scourge Regalia!_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright, the combatants are set.

 **AK211: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. In terms of attack potency, both Black Star and Gamagori are of equal destructive potential in their usual forms. But while Gamagori's Goku Uniform makes him a one-man city wrecking crew, Black Star has a clear advantage as he made a dent in the moon in his Warrior God mode.**

KR: Seriously, that give Black Star an advantage.

 **AK211: But while Black Star can move at speeds faster than the Kishin, Gamagori showed that he can move Mach 100-1000, fast enough to dodge Black Star's moon-cracking punch while inflicting his own city-smashing ones. But we can both agree these guys are strong, both having lift extremely heavy things that would snap a normal human's spine, but Gamagori has a bit of an augmented advantage with his Goku Uniform when it comes to the strength of his blows.**

KR: Yeah. He's good at giving it and taking it. *snicker*

 **AK211: True. While Black Star can endure an attack that wipe out city blocks, Gamagori can as well with Goku Uniform giving him added defense against city-destroying moves. But in stamina, Gamagori definitely has the edge while Black Star's is admirable at best. Gamagori also has the edge in range, so we could expect him to give Black Star a run for his money in this fight. But don't count Black Star out, Tsubaki gives him an edge in her weapon modes and Enchanted Sword modes.**

KR: We also need to consider that Gamagori has relatively high combat experience, giving him a edge over Black Star who can be an idiot despite being a skilled combatant.

 **AK211: Ultimately, Goku Uniform aside, both Black Star and Gamagori are extremely at a tie. So anything can go and the only real losers in this fight between these two scholastic powerhouses are those caught in the crossfire. Now, It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLEEEEEEE!**

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

The scene opens to Honouji Academy. Black and Tsubaki have just arrived to the gate and come in, seeing the large battlefield-like interior.

"So this is Honouji Academy?," Black Star said out of disinterest. "Kinda boring if you asked me." Tsubaki signs at her partner's lack of excitement of participating in a student exchange program. But as they were about to enter the main building, a large figure appears behind them.

"What do you two think you're doing here?," he asked with Tsubaki slightly intimidated by the large man. "We are the new transfer students," she answered. "Part of the exchange program between Honouji Academy and the DWMA in America." "I See," the large man said before noticing their attire is not like others. "Where are your school uniforms?"

"Well, um," Tsubaki attempted to explain why they are not in the mandatory uniforms send to them. But Black Star interrupts her with, "Those uniforms you sent for us are lame."

A few seconds later, powerful punch sends Black Star flying a mile or two toward the wall, hitting hard before he hits the ground. Tsubaki runs up to Black Star as he is grinning like the idiot he is. "I was hoping to fight someone here," Black Star smirked as the large man walks towards him.

"While uniforms are mandatory here...," the large man began as the student body clear the way while a group of similar looking students appear behind him. "Insulting our academy's no-star uniforms is an insult to Lady Satsuki herself, and I WILL NOT abide by it!" But Black Star, arrogant to a fault, gets up despite Tsubaki's pleas for him to not make a scene.

"The name's Black Star, and I don't go for the "No-Star" look. And since I'm going to surpass god, surpassing this Satsuki chick is not gonna be trouble." While the large man does not get the "surpass god thing," he could not accept the newbie calling Satsuki a "chick." That form of disrespect cannot go unpunished, and only he can defend Satsuki's honor as she and the rest of Elite Four are else where on important business.

"I was going to leave you with an warning," the large man began. "But you've gone too far...I AM IRA GAMAGORI OF THE DISCIPLINE COMMITTEE AND, FOR THE HONOR OF HONOUJI ACADEMY AND LADY SATSUKI, I WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!" While Tsubaki is fearful and concerned that her partner had to pick a fight on their first day at Honouji Academy with a very dangerous and scary-looking guy, Black Star grinned before he runs at Gamagori while yelling, "Bring it!"

* * *

 **Fight!**

 _[Kill la Kill: Daily Theater Type - Three-Star Goku Uniform]_

Black Star ran towards Gamagori and punched him in the stomach hard, but Gamagori quickly recovered and threw his own heavy punch at Black Star as he barely dodged having an imprint of Gamagori's duster on his face. Once he dodged Gamagori's powerful right hook, Black Star landed a palm thrust on Gamagori. The shocking sensation of the attack momentarily stuned Gamagori as he toppled onto his knees with one hand placed on his stomach, seeing Black Star about to land a punch. At the last second, Gamagori produced a rule book from his pocket before the whole area is consumed in an explosion of air that caused dust to obscure the area.

Tsubaki braced herself while the shockwave knocked some minor students flying into the air. When the dust cleared, Black Star finds his fist have not hitted Gamagori but a giant book-like shield with the boy's fist indent on it. Behind Black Star, having jumped to the wall while the dust cloud was up, Gamagori leapt off towards Black Star to deliver a hammer punch to the head.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled before finding her concern is unfounded as Black Star managed to dodge his opponent's large fist, with Gamagori's enhanced mass causing an earth-shaking tremor on impact. Black Star back-flipped and stood up to find Gamagori having got in front of him, the two of them trading blow upon blow. While Black Star's punches have a shock effect, it was the minor shock to Gamagori they were moving at blinding speeds before Black Star managed to land a kick on Gamagori's face that sends him flying into the wall on the other side of the academy. But Gamagori is not out, wiping the blood from his face as he saw his opponent to be no normal human.

"3-STAR GOKU UNIFORM!"

 _[Kill la Kill: goriLLAjaL]_

Without warning, Gamagori is suddenly stripped naked while his clothes suddenly assumed the form of three stars. Tsubaki, also doing it out of shyness, closed her eyes as the three stars converged on Gamagori in a blinding flash. When the brightness subsided, and Tsubaki mustered the courage to peek, she found Gamagori is now a diabolical-looking mummy-like bondage suit.

"SHACKLE REGALIA!" While Tsubaki is a bit flustered at the sight of Gamagori's appearance, Black Star howled in utter laughter. But it is not because of the same reason Tsubaki felt a bit unnerved.

"You look like a mummy! HA HA HA!"

"Laugh while you can!" Gamagori retorted to Black Star as several strips of the cloth-like armor composing the outer layer of his Goku uniform peeled off and twisted into whips. Black Star watched on as the whips attacked Gamagori, Tsubaki getting more flustered while her partner does not see the suggestive nature of the uniform. But both have no idea the danger Black Star is about to face. Within moments, the outfit bloated from getting the amount of kinetic force needed, Gamagori's Shackle Regalia tore apart to reveal its true form.

"SCOURGE REGALIA!"

Black Star did not see the flurry of spiked whips coming at him until they have already hit him from all sides. Before Black Star even hit the ground, Gamagori thrusted a punch into the boy's stomach that sent him hitting the wall hard. Tsubaki saw her partner was out of his league and rush to his side as she threw a trio of shurikens at Gamagori while he resumed Shackle Regalia mode as a warning to stand back while assuming a martial arts stance.

"Stop! I won't let you hurt Black Star anymore!"

"Heh, not bad" Black said with a grin on his face. "You're not an bad rival. Guess I don't have to hold back with you."

With that, Black Star got back up. "Tsubaki," he said while holding out his hand.

"Smoke Bomb Mode"

"Right," Tsubaki nodded while glowing yellow before turning into energy that shoots into Black Star's outreached hand. The energy soon took shape, forming a sphere bearing Tsubaki's face with a fuse shaped like her ponytail. Black Star then threw Tsubaki at the ground in front of him, causing an explosion of smoke that covers the field and masked everything from sight. Believing whatever his opponent is up to is futile while he has the range advantage, Gamagori used his Self-Flagellation attack to assume Scourge Mode. But Gamagori saw an image of Black Star behind a veil of smoke.

"Tsubaki, Ninja Sword Mode" Black Star's voice is heard in the smoke before yelling.

"Let's go! Speed Star!" Black Star appeared to vanish, but appeared behind Gamagori and landed a swift kidney punch followed by a kick to the ribs and then a few slashes with the tanto blade that Tsubaki became. Though the attacks made their mark, some of the cloth strips damaged and the gag-like respirator shattered, it was enough for Gamagori's uniform to expand again.

"I did not expect your weapon to actually damage my Shackle Regalia" Gamagori admitted."But, do not expect your attacks to be enough to defeat my Scourge Regalia!"

Shackle Regalia exploded, Black Star usef Tsubaki to cut any of the whips attempting to attack him before making a high speed beeline at Gamagori as he resumed his Shackle Regalia mode. But Black Star reached Gamagori seconds before the strips fully retracted, bursting out of the Shackle Regalia within seconds with Tsubaki in Shuriken mode. The force of the attack caused Gamagori to hit the ground hard.

"Impossible," he spat out. "How?"

"All I needed was to get enough momentum to outrun your whips' movement and your armor counts for crud!" Black Star grinned. "How do you like me now?"

"Unforgivable!" Black Star turned to see Gamagori getting up, practically half naked with his steel stomach band cracking away from the impact of the boy's attack despite protecting him. "I will redeem myself for losing...to a No-Star..." Without warning, appearing to respond to its wearer's rage, Gamagori's damaged Goku Uniform suddenly reconfigured itself into a new armored yet slightly scanty-clad form.

"3-STAR GOKU UNIFORM ULTIMATE FORM! SHACKLE REGALIA...PERSONA UNLEASED!"

"Tsubaki, Chain Scythe Mode." Black Star said.

'Right,' Tsubaki replied while her weapon form turned into energy that and reshaped itself into a pair of Kusarisama sickles joined by a chain. Black Star held one of the sickles in a reverse grip before throwing the other at Gamagori. Gamagori deflected the thrown sickle, but leaved himself open to be hit by the other sickle as Black Star charged at him. But Gamagori used a fire punch to knock Black Star back, the boy using his Shield Star in time to barely protect himself from the destructive force of the punch.

"Behold the power of my freed ego!" Gamagori reeled his head back as an energy replica of his face appears on his chest.

"BAKUKAI GOUTEKI!" Gamagori yelled as a succession of energy faces erupted from Gamagori's chest towards Black Star.

"Soul Resonance, Shield Star!" Black Star yelled, swiftly resonating with Tsubaki to use her chain to form a five-point star which creates a barrier to shield them from the blast. But the force of Gamagori's rapid-fire energy faces, whose impacts on the energy barrier that gave the appearance of Gamagori smashing his face hard on it, skidded Black Star back with the boy gritting his teeth before he and Tsubaki are consumed in the explosion as a quarter of the academy is destroyed.

When the dust settles, appearing to twice his usual size, Gamagori inspected Black Star's apparently lifeless body.

"It'll take someone bigger than you to kill someone as big as me" Black Star said as he got up while seeing Tsubaki's weapon form a few meters away.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword Mode!"

 _[Soul Eater: Never Lose Myself]_

Returning to her partner's hand, Tsubaki turned into a plain looking katana. But Gamagori noticed the bigger changes are with Black Star himself, seeing the black markings that are appearing on the younger opponent's body as the boy's shadow wrapped around his neck like a very long scarf.

"Shadow Star Zeroth Form - Masamune!" Black Star then ran at Gamagori who launched his fiery fist at the boy.

"Masamune Acquired Art: Infinity!" Numerous shadow blades formed around Black Star as they all simultaneously cut through Gamagori. Within moments, bleeding from the slashes made on his person, Gamagori's outfit completely ripped apart and he hit the ground with an earth-shattering thud with the resulting gust blowing unprepared students out of the academy.

The dust settled to reveal Gamagori in his normal size and with only his boxers on. Black Star looked at his handily work while Tsubaki assumed her human form and realized the mass destruction the fight caused with a good half of Honouji Academy now in rubble.

"Oh dear..." she voiced out while Black Star was more focused on his victory.

"YAHOO! Let me hear you now, Honouji Academy! Scream the name of Black Star!"

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: This is worse than the D-pool/Deathstroke fight! Just look at the carnage!

KR: Well, we did say the real losers of that fight would be the student body.

AK211: Go to the explainations and don't try to be the funny guy. I am the Boomstick of this show while you are the Wiz of it.

KR: Whatever.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

KR: Black Star and Gamagori are evenly matched fighters in their base forms and could had fought all day without getting tired. But while Gamagori showed that he can take out Black Star through the power of his Goku Uniform, Black Star has the bigger advantage due to the additional flexibility and killing power that Tsubaki provides him.

AK211: Plus, Black Star mastered the full abilities of the Enchanted Sword and, in his Warrior God state, easily took out a Cyclops roughly about the same size as one of Gamagori freakish enlargement phases.

KR: But Gamagori only managed to stay in one piece due to the Life Fibers compromising his Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed, which allowed him to overpower Black Star yet ultimately did not stand up to the Shadow Star.

AK211: And now the Honouji Academy's toad has croaked.

KR: The Winner is Black Star.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next time it will be two of the strongest anime fighting academies fighting to death.

AK211: Next Time it will be Dante VS Ragna the Bloodedge.

KR: And for the next battle, we have our three introducers: Z, Tessera and Magus.

Magus: I'm voting for pizza Dante-chan.

Z: I'm voting for Ragna. What about you, Tessera?

Tessera: -_-

Z: Okayyyyy...

KR: And if you have any idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, leave it in the reviews.

AK211: And Rate and Review please.

KR: KR and AK211 are Out.

AK211: See Ya Next Time.


	16. Dante Vs Ragna The Bloodedge

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Z: Greetings, people, welcome to the show! So, yeah, we're sort of come from like, _waaaay_ far away from here. Figured we'd get something started up here, too, y'know? I, your _stylish_ main character, am Z, the leader of this little gig. The turquiose-haired elven waif that seemingly has a whopping _zero_ emotions over there is Tessera...

Tessera: (-_-ing in irritation intensifies)

Z: ...and the chubby fellow with the orange sweater, ruby-topped staff, Naruto hair, and voice seemingly ripped straight off of JonTron over there is Magus.

Magus: Oh, fuck yeah! I got an _introduction!_

Z: ...excitable fellow, as you can plainly see.

Tessera: What are we waiting for? There's a fight that needs doing.

Z: Right...

Sometimes, you need that special kind of hero.

Magus: The kind that has white hair, an awesome-looking sword, dark powers, and the ability to make anyone they talk to mad as _balls_ at them?

Tessera: ...I was going to more thoroughly and eloquently explain the connection, but... yeah, that's sort of it.

Z: Dante, the Son of Sparda...

Tessera: ...and Ragna, the Bloodedge.

Z: Now, it should be noted that we are using a Composite Dante for this match.

Magus: _All of the weapons._

Z: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... **a Fanfic Death Battle.**

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Dante**

Height: Unknown (speculated to be 6'2")

Weight: Unknown (speculated to be 200 lbs.)

Age: Unknown (varies from late teens to late 30s depending on the game/who you ask)

Eyes: Blue

Hair: White

AKA: Tony Redgrave, The Son of Sparda, The Devil Hunter

 **Feats** :

Has defeated countless demons for roughly 20 years

Can ignore all but the gravest of blows; for instance, reacts quite casually to being impaled by his own sword

Mastered the use of Devil Trigger

Constantly completes jobs with flair and style

Completely unfazable, no matter what threat presents itself

Has fought in and out of the Leviathan Defeated Vergil, his "evil twin," who was supposedly superior to him in every way at the time

Slew Mundus, the Prince of Darkness

Could kill demons with only normal human pistols before he made Ebony and Ivory

Effortlessly destroyed several hell jailers with little combat experience

Magus: Need some demons killed? This guy's got it WAY covered.

Z: Dante, the half-demon son of Sparda, had... actually, a pretty okay early childhood.

Magus: But then they were both seven years of age, and _baaad_ stuff happened. Like their father Sparda dying, for instance! The next year, they were attacked by demons, causing his mother Eva to also be dead and for Dante and his twin Vergil to be separated. Fun times.

Z: Fast forward a decade or so, and poor, orphaned, has-no-family-or-life Dante... isn't an emo, actually.

Magus: Well, not originally, at lea-

(Z telekinetically lifts Magus, then throws him over the horizon, causing him to become a star like Team Rocket. A displeased Magus promptly teleports back to the station.)

Z: No.

 _...Noooo._

No!

Just **no.**

Tessera: That never happened, Magus. Remember?

Z: Anyways, he receives an invitation from Arkham whom he'd later learn was an evil master manipulator to head to Temen-ni-Gru, a holy tower used by his father Sparda to seal away his own unholy power. Long story short, Arkham plays the twin brothers and his daughter Lady against each other, reawakens the power of Sparda-

Magus: -and gets his ass handed to him by the super Sparda brothers after they declare a temporary truce! From that day on, Dante's life was a glorious one, chock-full of free-spiritedness, devil-may-care attitude, badassery, and of course demon-slaying. And let's not forget the **pizza**... **_all_ _the pizza!_**

Z: He's even managed to make a living off of it, but more often than not he seems to be permanently in debt to Lady and/or Trish.

Tessera: Dante is rarely serious about anything; especially while he is younger; but it's not without reason. He is, after all, the Son of Sparda. As for what that implicates, well... a lot of things actually. For instance...

 **Strength**

\- Can shatter large stones with one strike

\- Overpower demons larger than him regularly

\- Can throw law enforcement around like toy dolls

\- Blocked a punch thrown at him by the Savior

 **Speed**

\- Blindly fast attacks

\- Can dodge point-blank gunshots, lightning, and even lasers from Beowulf

\- Can outrun lightning

\- His speed is such that he appears to teleport, and prevents pouring rain from touching the ground casually when in combat

 **Endurance/Durability**

\- Can take serious beatings of all sorts without showing signs of pain

\- Was impaled by his own sword and casually kept talking

\- Withstood continent-destroying attacks

\- Doesn't tire

\- All-around ridiculous stamina, especially against physical damage

 **Intellect/Skills**

\- Not the smartest in the world, but has proven capable of being quite creative, especially in combat

\- Masterful swordsman, uses an unpredictable, seemingly entirely random style

\- Super-humanly skilled marksman: Can shoot bullets out of the air with his own bullets, and can stack them on top of each other

 **Minor Telekinesis**

\- Stopped a flying motorcycle, pulled Rebellion back into his hand

 **Empowerment**

\- Can transfer his devil energy to any weapon he wields, explaining how he can do so much damage with human weapons

 **Healing Factor**

\- Very potent, can heal over minor wounds in seconds

\- Not quite perfect, however

 **Angel Glide**

\- Short glide through the air

 **Angel/Demon Evade**

\- Angel evade teleports a short distance, providing invincibility frames - Demon Evade grants extra attack power on a last-instant dodge

 **Hammerspace**

\- Keeps all his weapons in the magical satchel of video-game logic

Z: Dante's got superhuman attributes through the roof. In the strength department, shattering giant stones and overpowering demons larger than himself are just Tuesday for the devil hunter. Hell, he can even block punches from the Savior!

Tessera: And speed? Some of his documented feats in that category include moving with such speed he appears to teleport, outracing lightning, preventing even one drop of heavy rainfall from touching the ground across a sizeable area as a mere side effect of battling, and even dodging lightning bolts and Beowulf's blasts of light. So... yeah, fast.

Magus: But's lets not forget that durability. I mean, when you regularly suffer beating with no signs of pain, walk around with a giant-ass sword in your chest making witty remarks about the weather, tank attacks on a continental scale, and never tire ever? Yeaaah, good luck killing the guy.

Z: And said durability is only further augmented by his healing factor. Sure, it ain't perfect, its not saving him from any lethal blows, but hey, health regen never hurt anyone. Besides, it keeps him looking stylish while beats demons senseless, so bonus point for that.

Tessera: This, of course, is not the end of his repertoire of abilities.

Z: Nope! The man's got stuff like respectably powerful telekinesis, absolutely insane marksmanship, especially considering he usually uses handguns, mastery with a variety of weapons, no need to breathe to live, the ability to empower any weapon he wields with devil energy (explaining why human weapons he owns are even remotely as potent as demon ones), and a hammerspace satchel to keep stuff in.

Magus: Of course, since we're compositing him, that means we get to violently rip all of his reboot counterpart's powers out of his cold, dead hands, and give them to the original! Compositing: because _fuck_ yeah!

Z: But what does this give the original Son of Sparda? Angel and Demon Evade, of course. The former grants invincibility frames, the latter provides a quick damage boost if timed right. Fun stuff.

Oh, also, Angel Glide lets him fly, but he could already do that in his classic incarnation so that's sort of useless. Oh well.

Magus: But people don't know Dante merely as another Gary-Stu superhuman with some Matrix-esque magic tricks. They remember him as Dante, who possesses more weapons than the average post-apocalyptic aficionado's just-in-case bunker. That may not sound like a lot, but **trust me** ; it is.

Z: But just how many weapons does Tony Redgrave here possess? Time to buckle up, ladies and gents, because this is going to get... extensive.

 **Rebellion**

\- Claymore (Magic Element)

\- His keepsake sword given to him by Sparda, was awakened when it tasted Dante's own blood

 **Ebony and Ivory**

-Twin Handguns

-Can fire charged shots, never needs to reload

 **Force Edge**

-Sword (Demon Element)

-Awakened, can shapeshift into a spear or scythe during some attacks

 **Beowulf**

-Gauntlets and Greaves (Light Element)

-Speedy attacks, can blast foes with light

 **Shotgun**

\- Devastating at close range, but has longer reload time

\- Variants include Coyote-A and Revenant

\- Can be charged

 **Nightmare-Beta**

-Fires chargeable lasers of green energy, fueled by Dante's devil trigger energy

 **Merciless**

-Long, rapier-like blade

-Weak, but has reach

 **Vendetta**

\- Very heavy blade

\- Very strong

 **Arbiter**

\- Battleaxe (Demon Element)

\- Can be thrown

 **Osiris**

\- Scythe (Angel Element)

\- Fast and has high reach, but low damage per hit

\- Feeds upon demonic energies to increase in power as it lands consecutive hits

 **Missile Launcher**

\- Supposedly heat-seeking

 **Twin Submachine-Guns**

\- Heckler and Koch MP5Ks

\- Extremely rapid-fire, otherwise inferior to Ebony and Ivory

 **Alastor**

\- Broadsword (Lightning Element)

\- Gives superior aerial capabilities

 **Ifrit**

\- Gauntlets (Fire Element)

\- Can manipulate hellfire

 **Gilgamesh**

\- Armor, Gauntlets, and Mask (Metal Element)

 **Lucifer**

\- Backpack-like apparatus, generates summoned swords (Dark Element)

 **Pandora**

\- Suitcase with 666 different weapon forms (Light Element)

\- Ones used in-game include a gatling gun, laser bazooka, bow gun, and boomerang

\- Disaster gauge enables "Omen" giant blast

 **Cerberus**

\- Three-tailed nunchuks (Ice Element)

\- Can create pillars of ice

 **Agni and Rudra**

\- Twin Scimitars (one Fire Element, one Wind Element)

 **Eryx**

\- Heavy Gauntlets (Demon Element)

 **Aquilla**

\- Set of Chakram (Angel Element)

\- Return when thrown, provide extended melee reach

 **Nevan**

\- Scythe-guitar hybrid (Lightning Element)

\- Can blast with lightning... and bats?

 **Artemis**

\- Cannon

\- Fires chargeable arrows of demonic energy or generates laser rain

 **Kalina Ann**

\- Rocket launcher

\- Armed with bayonet that can be used as a grappling hook

 **Spiral**

\- Sniper Rifle

 **Needlegun**

\- Only works underwater

 **Kerblooey**

\- Fires remote-detonating needles

 **Grenadegun**

\- Fires grenades

 **The Bangle of Time**

\- Briefly stops time

 **PIZZA!**

\- Because pizza.

Magus: _Hooooolly_ SHIT! **WEAPONS!**

Z: The guy's practically a walking armory, what with his hammerspace and dozens of demonic weapons and firearms. Now there's not even the most REMOTE chance I'll get to wear my trench coat around town without being arrested for being some kind of magic terrorist or something. Thanks, Dante!

Tessera: But a few of his weapons; and only a few, mind you; are rather repetitive, and utilize the same attacks over and over again across different iterations of the game. At least it shows his creativity when it comes to handling his arsenal, if the likes of Crazy Dance and Roulette didn't already. After all, performing a former signature sword technique with a scythe in... _the reboot..._ showcases a sense of creativity in combat, even if he isn't always the smartest.

Z: Speaking of signature attacks...

 **Stinger**

\- Dashes forward with a super-fast stab

 **Round Trip**

\- Throws sword/chakram at enemy

 **Drive**

\- Releases a shockwave of devil energy by slashing the air, can be chained into Overdrive

 **Million Stab**

\- Not confirmed to literally deliver one million stabs, but is nonetheless an ultra-fast flurry of blows

 **Air Raid**

\- Blasts foes with devil energy whilst flying

 **Giant Spectral Dragon (unnamed)**

\- Consumes all of devil trigger gauge to blast enemy with giant ghost dragon resembling Sparda

 **Crazy Dance**

\- After slashing multiple times stylishly, plants sword into the ground and spins in place whilst holding it

 **Million Dollars**

\- A massive storm of bullets, followed by a double-charged shot

 **Devil Must Die**

\- Darts forth, repeatedly using Stinger before finishing with a final Stinger that explodes and throws back enemy with a runic circle of devil energy

 **Prop Shredder**

\- Whirls sword in circles in the palm of his hand, shredding foes and sending survivors flying skyward

 **Jackpot**

\- Used to seal away demons

 **This isn't even close to all of them**

Tessera: Dante has a list of special attacks extensive enough that it would throw anyone at Riot to an asylum just by the sight of it. Some of these special attacks are quite ridiculous, as well. Again, looking at you, Crazy Dance.

Z: Some of his most iconic attacks are the Stinger charging stab, the Round Trip, the Drive, and blindingly fast Million Stab.

Magus: He can also conjure a GIANT FRICKIN' DRAGON! ...THING!

Tessera: By consuming all of his Devil Trigger.

Magus: Aww.

Z: Fortunately, he has two more attacks of especial import. The first of these is Million Dollars, a technique in which Dante sends a hail of bullets at his enemy before finishing with a double charged shot whilst saying his signature phrase, "Jackpot!"

Magus: In true badass style.

Z: And yet, even if that doesn't end it, Dante can still whip out his ultimate attack, as used in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Devil Must Die.

Tessera: It does... well, this.

Magus: But being a demon-murdering, magic-shooting swiss army knife doesn't always cut it, even for our resident devil hunter, Dante.

Z: And **that** is why the perpetually-stylish Dante has mastered the use of several; aptly enough; _styles_ to enhance his abilities.

 **Trickster**

\- Emphasizes evasion

 **Royalguard**

\- Builds power by guarding; can release rage power with Release for a powerful counter, ultimate technique absorbs attacks as vitality; grants Dante the Dreadnaught form

 **Quicksilver**

\- Slows time by consuming devil trigger

 **Doppelganger**

\- Generate clones by consuming devil trigger

 **Swordmaster**

\- Emphasizes mastery of devil arms

 **Gunslinger**

\- Emphasizes mastery of firearms

Z: Each style has a different emphasis, and gives Dante a bonus based on a specific play style.

Tessera: The Trickster style, for instance, emphasizes evasion to gain style points. One of his most potent styles is the Royalguard style. Rather than emphazise mobility, it instead guards against attacks to mitigate damage and build a rage meter. This meter has two purposes; one, to use Release, which releases the pent-up rage for a powerful attack; two, to access the Dreadnaught form, gaining a dark armor that renders him impervious to assault... until it burns through his rage meter. Similar to how his devil trigger is limited.

Magus: Mario's Metal Cap from Hell?

Z: ...maybe? Whatever analogy works for you. You know, speaking of Devil Trigger...

Tessera: You've already used that transition.

Z: ...Dangit, Tessera. All right then, time to discuss The Son of Sparda's equivalent of the Super Saiyan form.

 **Devil Trigger**

Increased strength

Increased speed

Regeneration Takes on new look

Drains Devil Trigger energy while active: devil trigger energy is gained primarily my landing blows, the rate at which it increases is based on how "Stylish!" Dante is being at the time, and he gains devil trigger energy by taunting, as well

Z: The Devil Trigger allows Dante to access the whole of this supernatural power as a half-demon, giving him a number of increased attributes.

While in this mode, Dante increases in strength and speed, regenerates vitality, and takes on a new look dependent on the weapon he is using. However, while active, it also consumes the Devil Trigger meter. Once it runs out, the mode is deactivated.

Tessera: Dante's devil trigger is filled primarily by landing blows, but a few other factors; for instance, taunting and maintaining good style; will accelerate this process.

Magus: So all that crazy showboating does have at least SOME kind of practicality.

Z: But everybody's favorite wise-cracking demon exterminator still has one final trick up his crimson sleeve... his ace in the hole… the...

 **Majin Form**

Gains long lightsaber-esque blades on the forearms to attack foes

Becomes invulnerable

Can fly

Can fire chest-kamehamehas of light and dark energy, and can throw fireballs

Capable of engulfing foes in a black void, consuming them with terror

Magus: _This_ thing. Where to begin...

Z: Originating from the second game, the Majin Form is the strongest form that Dante has ever taken. In addition to making him completely invulnerable, it also gives him chest lasers of either light or darkness, ANOTHER method of flight, and of course, lightsaber armblades. Because _whhyyyy not._

Tessera: Let's not forget the attack that swallows people in a cold void of fear and darkness. That sounds like it could ruin someone's day.

Magus: And it runs on a time limit, just like the other Devil Trigger? Sounds sorta like if a Starman gave you Sith Lord powers.

Z: That is _actually_ the third Mario reference you've made this far, in _one_ half of _one_ prelude.

Magus: I can't help if I see a resemblance!

Tessera: And yet, for all of his strengths, even Dante isn't invincible...

 **Weaknesses**

Cocky and overconfident

Multiple powers all run on Devil Trigger energy

Reboots! My Weakness!

Tessera: ...for every hero has a weakness, and Dante here is no excuse.

Z: He is constantly shown to not have a care in the world. In all fairness, it's kind of hard to when the monsters everyone else fears so much he can quite consistently stomp with ease. Another thing worth noting is that many of his attributes; for instance, the Nightmare-Beta, two of his most potent and useful styles, and of course his Devil Trigger all require his Devil Trigger energy. It should also be noted that, while Dante can withstand what should be traumatic blows, he has not been shown to be capable of regenerating lost limbs, at least not in any reasonable time frame. In theory, decapitation could end him.

Magus: But we can't forget his most important, his most profound vulnerability of all...

... _Ninja Theory_.

Tessera: ...I don't really think that counts.

Z: It doesn't matter how you slice it; Dante still is and will always be one of the greatest, most stylish demon hunters there has ever been.

 **Dante:** "Well, bring it on! I love this! This is what I live for! _(swings Ebony & Ivory)_ I'm absolutely crazy about it!"

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Ragna The Bloodedge**

Height: 6'0.8"

Weight: 172 lbs

Age: unknown (in his 20s)

Hair: White

Eyes: one Green, one Red (heterochromia due to possessing Azure Grimoire)

AKA: The Grim Reaper, Bloodedge, "Good Guy"

 **Feats**

-Despite having comparatively little combat training at the time, near-effortlessly slaughtered 300 veteran soldiers and several dozen Praetorian guards

-This earned him the Moniker "The Grim Reaper"; he did not decide it for himself

-Rendered the Black Beast dormant for an entire year

-Has repeatedly destroyed the bases of the Novus Orbis Librarium, a multi-national task force that regulates the control of power in the world, all while eluding capture

-Acquired a bounty "large enough to buy a small country"

-Has battled quite nearly every other character in the game, and has lost only exceedingly rarely; even then usually with interfering circumstances

-Fought off Azrael, a criminal feared by just about everyone else in the entire world, while half-blind and possessing a paralyzed arm

-Even without access to his Azure Grimoire, was capable of fending off v-No.13-'s nonstop barrage of swords from all directions

-With some help from Noel and Jin, defeated Take-Mikuzachi in under 10 minutes

Z: Once upon a time, the Six Heroes; Hakumen, Jubei, Trinity, Valkenhayn, Konoe, and Yuuki; all combated the Black Beast, a monstrous entity composed of black seithr whose sole intent is to ravage and ruin all life. Although the monster would first kill over half of the world's entire population in its rampage before the Six Heroes could confront it, they ultimately fought it off and invented Ars Magus so that humanity would win the war against it. The one who bought them a whole year of time so that they could come up with the art was a hero known only as Bloodedge, whom Celica A. Mercury had found in the woods and tended to... who was actually Ragna from the future, and would have Celica as something of a love interest...

...Yeah, I give up on trying to explain the background story for this guy.

Tessera: Then talk about him as a character instead.

Z: Ragna comes off as sardonic, rude, and abrasive to just about anyone and everyone he meets.

Magus: He's also got a temper about as short-ACK

(Magus is tripped by Z's Gilgamesh halberd, and falls flat on his face.)

Z: I know where you intend to go with that, and I'm stopping you now.

Tessera: So immature...

Z: This is caused mainly by Terumi destroying Ragna's life early-on, which has made him hateful of Terumi; more so than probably any other individual. After all, Terumi did cut off Ragna's right arm and kidnapped his sblings; it's not too hard to see the reasoning behind his thoughts. Naturally, Ragna wants revenge on Terumi for this, and often becomes infuriated at the sight of Terumi, who makes a point to antagonize the ever-living hell out of him simply to watch him get mad. However, even in cases where he can't win or is on the brink of death, Ragna possesses an undying will and refuses to give up, something many of the other characters hate or admire. Or both.

Tessera: Even so, Ragna still cares about his allies deep down, which becomes more evident as the story progresses, and he "matures." He kept his promise to Litchi in that he spared Arakune after defeating him. Also, despite Jin's role in the destruction of his life, still cares for him as a brother. He also expressed anguish when Nu sacrificed her life to protect him, despite the past animosity he harbored for her.

Z: Yep. Alright, I guess we should start getting down to the meat on the bones, so to speak.

 **Strength**

\- Can throw cars

\- Can stagger giant monsters like the Take-Mikuzachi

\- Can trade blows with Azrael, Terumi, Rachel, Jin, and the rest of the cast

 **Speed/Agility**

\- Dodged Rachel's sky-to-ground lightning strikes

\- Dispatched hundreds of gun-wielding soldiers without being hit once, before he was very experienced in combat

\- Can react to the Take-Mikuzachi's laser blasts after they fire (as in, not aim-dodging)

\- Matched Hakumen, who reacted to Bang-Shishigami's lightspeed technique

\- Defeated Terumi, who reached the inside of the Takamagahara system in 1/480000th of a second

\- And kept up with his Light of Judgment

\- Can jump very high distances into the air and is generally very agile

 **Endurance/Durability**

\- Can fight through dozens of stab wounds, extreme electrocution, crippling pain, etc.

\- Laughs at such injuries as high falls and being punched through multiple thick walls

\- Can take extreme beatings from Terumi, Jin, Take-Mikuzachi, Nu-13, and similarly powerful enemies

\- The Black Beast, whom he is tied to, took the entirety of the world's nuclear arsenal, further amped up from our own real world equivalent, without so much as a scratch

 **Intellect/Skills**

\- Above average, but otherwise nothing special

\- Master swordsman, capable of fighting very skilled opponents with as much power as him

\- Expert hand-to-hand combatant: uses an informal style that appears to be a cross between martial arts and street-fighting

\- A good cook, apparently?

 **Willpower**

\- Has allowed him to resist immense pain, as well as psychic/mental assualts to some degree

 **Ars Magus**

\- Taught to him by Jubei, one of the Six Heroes

 **4th Wall Awareness**

\- Only on occasion, not to the same extent as, say, Deadpool

\- Has not used it to his benefit in combat before

 **Minor Healing Factor**

\- Recovers more quickly from heavy injuries than other people

 **Heightened Perception/Sixth Sense**

\- Seemingly capable of predicting exactly when and where v-No.13-'s numerous swords were coming from in the opening cinematic to their battles

\- Possibly tied to his connection to the Boundary maybe?

Magus: Ragna is a powerful combatant even without any magical nonsense, being physically strong, very fast, and extremely tough.

Tessera: He also possesses extraordinary willpower, letting nothing deterring him from doing something he truly sets his mind to. He can take dozens of attacks from the likes of Rachel, Terumi, and Hakumen, considered some of if not THE strongest characters in his world, and keep on fighting without impairment, despite the fact that he is very visibly in pain.

Z: Ragna is also capable of utilizing seithr, an ambient, intangible substance that surrounds the planet-

Magus: So magic.

Z: ...via the art of Ars Magus.

Tessera: Ars Magus is, to simplify things, a scientific method of using the mystical energy seithr as a source of power. He was taught to use this technique by Jubei, one of the legendary Six Heroes who made it possible to defeat the Black Beast who otherwise would have annihlated all life.

Z: Oh, and he's a dhampir, too. Sort of.

Magus: Wha...?

Z: A half-vampire. Trust me, it's as hard to understand this storyline as it is to find a scene in Man of Steel in which the camera isn't trying to find the right zoom setting. All you need to know is that Ragna was about to die, and then _plot_ , and eventually Ragna time travels courtesy of Rachel.

Tessera: During his eventual training with Jubei, he also inherited his signature weapon, the **Blood-Scythe.**

\- A massive, powerful blade that shapeshifts from sword to scythe and back

\- Slowly devours the soul of those it strikes upon contact

\- Roughly 5 feet in length total in sword form

\- Essentially, a slightly smaller Buster Sword

\- Awakened, becomes a scythe surrounded by a radiant crimson energy blade composed of seithr

Z: Yet another Buster Sword. What's to be said about the darn thing?

Tessera: Quite a bit, actually. Originally, Jubei of the Six Heroes found the quite-misleadingly-named Blood-Scythe in the rubble of a church after the Dark War against the Black Beast ended. Remembering that it was wielded by the hero Bloodedge, he took it and, after training Ragna for a few years to control his Azure Grimoire properly, gifted both it and his now signature jacket- both of which Ragna himself formerly owned- to him.

Magus: But wait... if he gave it up so that he could just get it back... aaaagh! Paradoxes, everywhere!

Tessera: My face hurts too, Magus. My face hurts too.

Z: It has the uncanny ability to slowly steal away the souls of those it damages, although it is unknown how it possesses this power. To what extent, you might ask? Well, just to point out the sheer level of hax this is, here, we're talking about something that's effective against people like Hakumen. You know, who literally walks around with a super-mind, emotion, and soul-screwing Nox Nyctores weapon all the time without so much as mild discomfort? Whose strength of spirit was so great, he survived the Boundary for nearly a century straight, when a strong-souled human like Arakune turned into a pseudo-mindless pile of goo just by _touching_ the darned thing? Whose force of will is so strong, he can literally stop himself from not existing by instead existing?

Tessera: Remember, all Nox Nyctores weapons can inflict soul-scarring. The Blood-Scythe is just especially good at it, never mind when it's amped up with seithr. Speaking of, in its awakened state it slides around and transforms, becoming a giant scythe with a radiant crimson blade of glowing seithr.

Magus: Ah, _there's_ the lightsaber! Remember kiddos, all fighting games have lightsaber ripoffs.

Tessera: ...Unless you're Soul Calibur. Then you just have actual lightsabers.

Z: As it turns out, however, Ragna has more tricks up his sleeve than simply "have sword, will stab."

 **Drive- Soul Eater**

\- All of his seithr-based attacks damage the opponent's soul by destroying it and converting it into seithr piece by piece, allowing Ragna to replenish his health

 **Hell's Fang**

\- Dashes forward, delivering a black-seithr infused punch, then follows through with a stream of seithr

 **Blood Scythe**

\- Overhead swing with Blood-Scythe's awakened form

 **Dead Spike**

\- Creates a rolling wave of dark seithr on the ground, with resemblance to a head of the Black Beast

 **Belial Edge**

\- A diagonal downwards dive, blade-first, that scores multiple hits

 **Gauntlet Hades**

\- Two whirling, black seithr-infused hammer fists

 **Inferno Divider**

\- A skyward slash infused with dark seithr

 **Not Over Yet**

\- Grabs a prone opponent, holds them up in the air, then impales them with the Blood-Scythe

Z: Ragna's drive is Soul Eater, enabling him to heal himself with the damage his drives and distortion attacks deal his opponent.

Magus: As far as the actual attacks themselves... _(quickly glances at the move list once again)_... it's _kiiinda,_ sorta easy to see a theme going here, isn't it?

Tessera: Seeing as it is his primary source of power, and that he has trained several years on figuring out how to effectively use it, Ragna has found a number of uses for the seithr generated by his Azure Grimoire, as well as a large number of stylish, sometimes over-the-top martial techniques, and has combined the two into a unique fighting style suited to his abilities.

Magus: But that still just won't cut it for The Grim Reaper. When the Grim Reaper is truly serious, he busts out some of the coolest, most confusingly named special attacks out there; distortion drives.

Z: ...because a sword named Blood-Scythe _wasn't_ confusingly named?

 **Carnage Scissors**

\- dashes forward and delivers two seithr-empowered slashes

\- requires 50% Astral heat

 **Devoured by Darkness**

\- Turns hand into the Black Beast's claw, grappling and channeling dark power through his victim

\- Requires 50% Astral heat

Tessera: Ragna possesses two different distortion drives.

Z: His first, Carnage Scissors, dashes forward to deliver two vicious crossed slashes in an X-shape. His second, Devoured by Darkness, manifests the claw of the Black Beast in place of his Azure Grimoire and grabs the opponent with it, and channels his Azure Grimoire's dark seithr through them.

Tessera: Both require that Ragna use 50% of his maximum astral heat, however. Astral heat is generated primarily by landing hits on an opponent, but it is also filled by taking hits as well. Even blocked hits build a minimal amount of astral heat. Finally, Ragna can fill his astral heat to full once per game by taunting his opponent.

Magus: But even this isn't enough. Like all fighting game characters, Ragna has a badass finishing move. His is known as the...

 **Astral Finish: Black Onslaught**

\- A chain of scythe slashes, then a channeling of seithr as dark energy barrages opponent, concluding with a powerful sword stab that disintegrates an opponent's soul into seithr

\- Automatic win if landed, at least in-game

\- Requires all of Astral heat, and that opponent has 35% or lower HP

Z: Ragna's astral finish, the Black Onslaught, is his strongest attack by far. Although the fact that it is an astral finish and thus an instant-kill by its nature could be chalked up to gameplay mechanics, it should be noted that this attack deals more damage than Ragna has health. It should also be noted that Ragna is canonically stronger than... well, the owner of this astral finish.

...

Magus: ...wow.

Tessera: It's stronger than that, then?

Magus: But GAMEPLAY! And... gag feats, and all that stuff.

Z: Explain the bad ending in Continuum Shift, where Ragna loses control of the Azure Grimoire and accidentally destroys most of the world.

Magus: But RETCON!

Z: Explain why Rachel Alucard: in the canonical end of the _newest game in the series_ : outright STATES that Ragna possesses "a great evil that is big enough to devour the entire world." Remember, Rachel is that one all-but-omniscient vampire girl who seemingly disregards anything and everything as not even a threat? She _actively acknowledged_ that supposedly retconned ending multiple times, and the Black Beast within Ragna. It simply means that it didn't happen, not that it couldn't.

Magus: ...shit. Okay, okay, so he's really powerful. Here's my question; how does he magically have this unlimited supply of seithr if there's supposedly only a limited amount in an area?

Tessera: And cue transiton.

 **Azure Grimoire**

\- Acquired from Rachel after the loss of his right arm to Terumi

\- Mass of extremely condensed seithr, similar to the Black Beast

\- Allows him to freely manipulate seithr for versatile long-range attacks

\- Gives him access to the boundary, essentially giving him an infinite pool of seithr

 **Barrier**

\- Consumes a small amount of barrier meter to completely block incoming attacks

 **Burst Barrier**

\- Knocks away and interrupts opponents

\- Essentially functions like a combo breaker

 **Blood Kain IDEA**

\- Doubled attack power

\- Convert Distortion Drives into more powerful Overdrives

\- Lasts longer the more injured Ragna is upon activating it

Z: When Ragna was a child, Terumi kinda... cut off his right arm. He's kinda a jerk like that, as it turns out. The future Bloodedge would've died, but then Rachel turned into a vampire sort of, and gave him the Azure Grimoire, which took the form of a new right arm for him to use. Since then, he's grown accustomed to it, and the power within it.

Magus: What power?

Z: Funny you should ask. Before I explain, though, I should probably brief the audience on some terminology.

See, the boundary is the place where all timelines and destinies intersect, and the azure, "the true power of the boundary," is located somewhere within the boundary. It is said of to be made of many different things, including bio-energy, memories, life, or even souls, and has been described as "the light from which the world sprang." Now, a grimoire is an item with knowledge on how to perform Ars Magus, and can take a multitude of forms. They are regulated by the Novis Orbis Librarium, whom, as we have stated, Ragna has no real fondness for from the get-go. The azure grimoire, which Ragna possesses, also known as the BlazBlue, is the strongest grimoire, and can draw upon the power of the Azure. Effectively, the BlazBlue itself is a boundary, and thus has an infinite supply of seithr. Don't ask me how that works; it just does.

Tessera: It gives him the ability to use Barrier, completely guarding him from incoming assault. In addition, he can also unleash some of its power to activate the Blood Kain IDEA, doubling his strength and speed, as well as further enhancing his distortion drives to overdrives, greatly increasing their strength. However, Blood Kain IDEA has a time limit, and a cooldown.

Magus: He can also instead use it for Burst Barrier, a short-wave pulse of energy that interrupts annoying combo-happy rush-downers and flings them away like a McDonalds "Happy" Meal. C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER, bee-otch!

Z: But even this isn't the end of Ragna's abilities. He still has one last power he can use, in truly dire situations... his...

 **Unlimited Mode**

Gains an aura of dark seithr, manifested as hazy purple-black fire, and Blood-Scythe begins flashing red periodically

The power of the True Azure, theorized to be the full power the Black Beast controlled

+25% attack power

Unlocks new combos, and use of seithr becomes even more versatile

x10 durability

All attacks now apply his Soul Eater drive, as all attacks are infused with dark seithr

Soul Eater drive restores a greater % of damage dealt as HP

Ragna has CANONICALLY used this in the story modes of his games; notably, his battle against the Gigant: Take-Mikuzachi As a being wielding the power of the Black Beast, exists outside of Logic, making him wholly immune (as far as anyone's been able to tell) to fire, water, earth, air, light, and darkness attacks

Can stack with Blood Kain IDEA

Lasts for the rest of the battle

Tessera: Ragna can enter the unlimited mode when truly angered or serious, although it is not confirmed precisely how he does so.

Z: This form gives him a variety of upgrades, including greater destructive power, greater versatility, and more potent and always active lifesteal. The most dramatic upgrade, however, is vastly increased durability. Attacks that deal 5000 damage; formerly half of his max health; now only slightly wound him is this form.

Magus: What's more, it doesn't have one of those pesky time limits; it ends when his opponent does.

Z: And yet, with all of this power, Ragna still has his flaws.

 **Weaknesses**

Has a short fuse

Prefers close range to long range

Rather reluctant to use the full power of the Azure Grimoire

The Azure Grimoire will "remember" purely magical wounds dealt to its bearer

Has to contain the Black Beast within

Having to pay for Taokaka's food

Tessera: The first and most obvious weakness is his temper. Ragna has something of a reputation concerning how easy he is to anger throughout the story. Even after he matures, he still was fairly easy to enrage.

Magus: The guy's rather not a fan of long range attacks. He much prefers to solve disputes by rushing down the foe and taking them in melee combat like a _real man._

Z: ...says the long-range wizard.

Magus: Shut it, you!

Z: And he tells me to "shut it" on my own show. Priceless. Anywho, he has three more weaknesses; the Azure Grimoire. As it turns out, Rachel's gift was a double-edged sword, as it "remembers" wounds dealt to its bearer my magical attacks. This causes the pain and injury that those attacks inflicted to be echoed later on... or earlier on, what with the time paradoxes prevalent throughout the plot. What's more, Ragna is quite hesitant to use the Azure Grimoire, and even more so to unleash it's whole power. After all, it's power is to destroy, and Ragna has realized that what he truly fights for is to protect. However, this has not stopped him from unleashing its strength when people's lives; namely, Celica's and the entire world's; are in danger.

Tessera: But even with this, there's still a reason his moniker is something as fearsome as "The Grim Reaper" in a world as crazy as his.

Magus: With his boss fighting skill and inherent power, Ragna the Bloodedge will always be known as one of the greatest fighting game dark heroes there ever was, is, or shall be.

 **Ragna** : "But, _because I lost that power, my head had cleared a little... now, I've had time to reevaluate that power. So I'm thankful, actually. Lately, whenever something happened, I would use the Azure Grimoire right away... I was relying on that power. Not my own- someone else's. So, what's MY power then? What can I be proud of and say 'this is my power' about?"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Z: Alright, the combatants _are set_ , and our combatants are ready to go at it!

Magus: It's tiiime for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 _unknown location and time, year 2010_

A young, confident voice spoke first.

?: "Whoa. What a strange looking guy."

A distorted, metallic voice spoke second.

? 2: "I have heard you, cocky one. I will forgive such insult; first, however, tell me what you are doing here, and what you have to ask me."

?: "I'm looking for a demon, 'kay? My turn. Have you seen... this demon?"

 _(the first person holds up a very rough sketch of a young man with a massive bounty on his head)_

? 2: "...then you would seek out the dark one."

?: This guy."

? 2: "I saw him last in Tokyo, a week ago, when we passed through the boundary and fell into this strange world."

?: "Magical time-travel jargon. All right, close enough. Looks like I get to see how Japanese pizza tastes tonight..."

(Cue The Peaceful Village of Absolon)

"No, Tao, I'm not paying for your food."

 _a restaurant in Tokyo, Japan, 2010_

Ragna, exasperated, sipped some tea in the corner of the classy restaurant. People of all stripes made small talk, business deals, and the like in booths and tables throughout the establishment ten stories high in the hotel skyscraper, indulging in good foods and fine wines as a lone pianist played before a small crowd of upper-classmen. To their right, the sunset-lit cityscape began to light up, casting a clashing orange and neon glow across the combination of modernized and traditional buildings. Now, though, an overly-excited beige hoodie-clad cat-person named Taokaka sat; or rather, danced wildly; on the seat opposite Ragna, now less cheerful than she was moments before and attracting some unneeded attention from a couple of the people near her.

"But Good Guy, I need _food!_ Beating up evil cat-lady was _haaaard!"_ ,she half-stated, half-whined in Ragna's face. Her victory over the scantily-clad feline person that apparently wasn't a Kaka? earlier had left her tired and exhausted. And when one is tired and exhausted, and they are also Taokaka, they require several hundred dollars of fancy cuisine in order to remain happy.

The red-coated, heterochromic fugitive opposite her, however, would have none of it. "You've already eaten ten bowls of soup _and_ three fish, Tao, and I've paid for every last bit of it. We only have 100 dollars to last us the rest of the week before Kokonoe sends us our next ration."

Ever since they had managed to fall into the boundary, Ragna, Taokaka, Kokonoe, Jin, Noel, and Hakumen had been seperated in this strange new world; from what they had gathered, they had time-traveled to the past. Ragna, thus far, had actually found Tao waltzing through the streets of Tokyo, and had managed to contact Kokonoe through attention to the news and e-mail. She was in the middle of researching a method to return to their own world, and was sending Ragna money periodically. Ragna, along with Taokaka now that he had located her, were staying at a hotel until this was accomplished. Little did he know that events would take an unexpected turn...

"Ooh, a butterfly!"

Taokaka abruptly jumped back onto the table, as if someone had suddenly hit a Kaka power switch. Before a startled Ragna could stop her, Taokaka sprung out the window to the hotel restaurant... but instead fell all eight floors to the ground in an almost comical fashion. Getting right back up without missing a beat, Taokaka sprinted through the streets after the surprisingly swift orange-winged insect, bounding over vehicles and surprised people as he did so.

( _Sigh)_

Shortly thereafter, an irritated and slightly worried Ragna, pursued... and promptly realized that, despite leaving it in his hotel room as to not attract unwanted attention, his hand now inexplicably gripped his gargantuan broadsword, the Blood-Scythe.

 _...?!_

"...god dammit."

People were running in terror, but... not just from him? While Bloodedge was unable to catch Taokaka through the crowd of panicked people, he was able to see what besides him had caused the panic...

(Cue Taste The Blood)

...namely, the scattering and flying away of several half-torsos, limbs, and other severed parts of a veritable horde of lesser demons a few rooftops away!

Two devil energy-infused bullets pierced the grotesque canine demon's skull, causing it to slump to the apartment roof and disintegrate back into hellish energy. Dante smiled, just like always, at his handiwork, regardless of the cacophonous crowd around him. They would thank him later.

As another fiend with flesh the color and consistency of an old booger swung its claw at him from behind, the Son of Sparda effortlessly frontflipped over it, using the motion to reverse dropkick it into the air whilst simultaneously capping it in the face with a single bullet and corkscrew himself at the ground. Quickly popping a handstand, he utilized his momentum to cartwheel forward and slay the last of the fiends with a single overhead chop of the Rebellion. He had come here looking for a specific individual, having rented a hotel in the mean time using some money Trish lent him. It would seem, however, that even Japan had pest control issues.

"And that's a wrap."

Just as he was about to give up the excitement for the day, he felt a massive... presence... approaching from behind him. Ragna, also frustrated at his inability to locate the mischievous Taokaka, stepped from window ledge to window ledge, essentially running up the wall, before grabbing the outer rim of the rooftop and jumping onto its edge. Now curious as to what the commotion was, Ragna found himself looking at a crimson coat-clad man with white hair like his own, sheathing a strange sword bearing a skeletal motif.

Dante turned around, and found some guy with a red jacket, black vest, hakama, steel-toed boots dyed the same shade as his jacket, and a ridiculously massive single-edged sword staring him down. Hmmm...

It suddenly occurred to Dante that this was the demon he was looking for. If multiple news sources could be trusted, an unknown man had visibly demonstrated both dark powers and aggressive behavior before running off and going into hiding. He, however, had seen glimpses of him via footage he had found in a government agent's office. This guy had the same general looks all right, but... he had to be 100% sure he'd found the right guy, just to be safe. He'd speak first.

"So... gonna keep staring, or you got something to say?" Tony Redgrave spoke up.

Ragna sighed inwardly. He could already tell this guy was going to get on his nerves. "Yes, actually," was The Grim Reaper's response. "What are you even doing up here? I was trying to find someone, and whatever you were doing was enough to draw their attention away from me."

Dante responded, still carrying his signature smile. "Solving problems. _My_ turn; one, what is your name? Two, seen any demons that look sort of like you running around?"

The heterochromic swordsman replied, "...call me _Remy_. And no, no I have not seen any _demons_." Bloodedge's sarcasm was more sour than a bag of lemons, practically visible as an aura in the air. Maybe this guy knew where some of the others were? He looked like the kind of guy who's seen everything at least once. Ragna had to give it a shot. "So now, my question for _you_ ; seen any antagonistic, blue-coated, katana-brandishing pansy asshats wandering about?"

...

Dante's smile drooped slightly, for a few seconds; he was completely baffled. Was this guy looking for.. Vergil? He then felt once again, the overwhelming power emanating from the person who he spoke to. He felt the darkness it was laced with...

Scratch that: the power emanating from the demon who would soon be his opponent. Well, he'd found it, and now it was trying to not get caught.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" Dante had finally decided to break the awkward silence, his smile returning to its full size. "You're not going to hide from me, demon. I may not have seen whoever you're looking for, but I have seen who _I'm_ looking for. I've also seen a white-armored samurai dude who told me you'd be here, so..."

Ragna's face tensed as he bit his lip in frustration. His hand went to the Blood-Scythe as he said three, simple words that about summed up his attitude about the whole situation...

"The masked bitch..."

Dante just chuckled and stylishly withdrew Ebony and Ivory from the infinite pockets within his trench coat. "This one should be fun."

 _The wheel of fate is turning_

 _ **Get ready to brawl!**_

Ragna donned a smirk of his own briefly, taking the time to declare "I'm going to stomp you into the ground, you lil' punk!" before once more reverting to his standard stern countenance, holding the impossibly large Blood-Scythe in a backhanded grip.

Dante responded, "Bring it on!" emitting a near-palpable aura of confidence as he stared down what was sure to be a fun battle. His twin guns, which had served him well for so long, were trained on his opponent's face.

 _Rebel 1..._

 _ **Round 1...**_

 _Action!_

* * *

 **Fight!**

Dante was the first to act, firing a bullet each from Ebony and Ivory and, in a single, blindingly fast motion, swapped out for the Rebellion claymore and performed a Stinger lunge, racing alongside his own bullets!

It would _seem_ , however, that Dante had underestimated his opponent. Ragna only did one thing to stop the impending impalement; raise his massive sword... at just the right angle. Both bullets reflected harmlessly into the air, and the Rebellion slid past Ragna's shoulder. Before the Son of Sparda could follow through with Million Stab, Ragna reversed his grip on the Blood-Scythe and swiftly spun the blade, nailing the airborne devil hunter with an upward slash that sent him several meters into the sky before following him!

As Ragna attempted to slice his opponent in twain with an overhand chop, Dante easily twisted around the attack. Now seeing his chance to return the favor, he immediately slashed Bloodedge thrice with the Rebellion, then sent him earthbound with a shotgun-blast of light to the face via the Beowulf, then concluded his combo by throwing the Arbiter battleaxe at him, sending him well away from the roof where the duel began and into a now-evacuated melon peddler's stand. He got back up and brushed crushed bits of fruit off of his jacket, noticing Dante also touch down roughly forty feet down the city street.

That was when Ragna felt a strange, tingling sensation. That blast of light and axe were nothing. The blows of the skeletal sword, however? ...they were different. Best to stay wary.

At the same time, Dante was also contemplating his opponent's singular weapon. He had managed to land first blood, at that one blow had force in it that could rival even the likes of Mundus. ...Hmmm.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Upon hearing his adversary's taunt, Ragna charged forward, with Dante dashing forward to match. What next ensued would be best described as a duel between master fencers, with the combatants using much larger than normal blades and their clashes played in fast-motion. The ringing of supernatural steel left gouges in the walls and cars all around as each sought an edge over the other. The contest of swordplay continued throughout the alleyways, with each trying; unsuccessfully, to get a hit in edgewise. Ragna was only growing more and more frustrated as this wore on; he could feel the astral heat flowing through him. Time to use something with a bit more "oomph".

By now Dante's duel had taken him and the demon out of the alleyways and into the central streets of Tokyo, now devoid of all life due to the panic caused earlier in the day. Deciding to mix things up a bit, he withdrew the Cerberus nunchuk and whirled them about his head, creating a massive cascade of ice pillars that barreled in Ragna's direction!

Ragna smiled inwardly. Too bad for the red-coated punk he had fought this kind of power before, and his opponent had unwittingly handed him an opportunity to use a distortion on a silver platter. With the grace of the greatest of parkour enthusiasts, Ragna raced atop the tops of the pillars that otherwise would have pummeled him...

Dante then realized that the move the made was a bad one. The Grim Reaper and his ominous broadsword blitzing towards him, Dante evaded to the side...

Only for Ragna to redirect his leap with an airdash, and lunge straight for him, empowering the Blood-Scythe with the Black Beast's seithr with a yell of...

 _ **"Carnage...**_

 _SLASH_

 _ **...Scissors!"**_

A second direct hit to complete the X-shape on Tony Redgrave later, and Ragna's adversary was blown off the railing on the side of the road, through a glass wall, and into an artificial garden. Here, a grove of trees grew atop artificial soil, and behind him lay a large upraised section of the building where a top floor room was held. Dante wasted no time in returning to his feet.

All right, _something_ was up with that sword. Dante clearly remembered that getting by that sword was unlike any blow he had taken before. He felt... a part of himself... missing. Empty. And yet, he had left no permanent marks; just like always, it healed over before too long, leaving only scratches and scars before to long.

Dante then threw Ragna a cocky smile. It was time to switch up the game, whether he liked it or not.

Ragna swiftly sprinted forward and followed Dante to the garden where he now stood, ready to end his annoyingly overconfident opponent here and now. It was only just in time that he noticed a large number of grey specks being produced from Dante's location...

In response, Ragna held his massive sword horizontally like a shield, deflecting the veritable hailstorm of bullets that attempted to rip him to shreds. Did this guy actually think that he was going to fall for mere bullets? Leaping off the railing, Bloodedge spun in midair for the dual purpose of dodging the second wave of Ebony and Ivory's leaden onslaught and to gain momentum, then came down and strike Dante with...

 _ **"Gauntlet Hades!"**_

...or at least, that was his intended target. His seithr-imbued fist was met only with the roof of the building, as The Son of Sparda had already left the glass-domed rooftop at found a new perch on the building's internet antenna, where he began raining lightning upon the hapless Ragna by playing a Dragonforce solo on the Nevan guitar!

Ragna, caught off guard by the first blow, was blasted by the electricity, staggering in the center of the blackened crater the lightning strike made. Dante unleashed another; this time, however, Ragna was faster. Seemingly unaffected by what should be immense pain that the Nevan's demonic lightning usually inflicts, he weaved around the never-ending storm of thunderbolts. "Uugggh," Ragna thought as he continuously dodged the attacks, "This guy has taken after that damn rabbit. _Fine._ " Eventually, he had an idea... use a tree as cover.

Not only did it block a blast of lightning, it also both knocked loose a now-charred tree branch and gave Ragna the opening he looked for. In one fluid motion, he chucked the blackened wood like a makeshift javelin, then followed it into the air after their mutual target.

Dante simply grinned even more widely. The game had started.

The devil hunter chopped the projectile in twain with the Nevan's scythe blade, then leapt off the antenna to the third floor of a nearby parking lot, firing off a few bullets form Ebony and Ivory as he jumped. Ragna, with his free hand, grabbed the antenna his opponent balanced upon only moments ago and used his own momentum to follow suit, deflecting bullets all the while. Just as he was nearly ready to cleave the cocky devil hunter in twain, Ragna noticed him level... a shotgun. Something his sword couldn't deflect.

Uh oh.

Thinking fast, Ragna raised his hand, conjuring a runic circle that caught the spray of energy-infused shotgun rounds and suspended them in midair before deflecting them in all directions. His opponent's momentum halted by his use of the strange barrier, Dante took the chance to evade backwards, spraying The Grim Reaper with submachine gun fire as he did so. Ragna, having grown tired of this by now, dashed forward and, with an inhuman roar, delivered a single, horizontal slash that seemingly cut the very air around him. Taken slightly off-guard by the enraged Ragna's sudden burst of speed, he nonetheless managed to backflip over the predictable attack.

Dante's Heckler and Koch MP5Ks, however, were not as fortunate. The clips that somehow held their infinite ammunition were sundered from the guns that used them, rendering both useless. Dante, in response, simply scoffed and swapped out for the Vendetta sword. Those things were worthless anyways.

Rushing forward to meet the foe that had finally caught up with him, Dante unleashed a surprisingly swift series of strikes with the heavy Vendetta blade. Although the sudden change of weaponry caught him off guard at first, Ragna nonetheless reacted in time to deflect the comparatively slow weapon. Ragna, satisfied that he had managed to once again engage the mahogany-coated nuisance in melee, took the brief moment the heavy blades clashed to don a smirk of his own.

"Wrong move."

What ensued next could best be described as Ragna straight-up overpowering his adversary, repeatedly striking his blade as it was swung at him and forcing him on the defensive. Although not usually a thinker, this turn of events led Dante to ponder his decision to use the mere human blade. As it turns out, using a weapon still relatively new to him that his opponent was a master of was, in all likelihood, the wrong move. What's more, the blade of mere steel was beginning to sport several chips after being subjected to Ragna's wrath. But that's okay; as he continuously guarded against Bloodedge's assault, his rage only increased. Let's see how Mr. Angry liked a taste of his own medicine.

Ragna had finally managed to force an opening in Dante's defense, hitting his sword out of his hands and burying it in the concrete roof above them. Now was the perfect time to strike! Ragna followed through with the motion, the Black Beast's seithr once again surrounding his fist, and with Ragna's declaration of...

 **"Hell's Fang!"**

it met Dante's unprotected flesh.

...At which point Ragna realized that it was not unprotected at all. His opponent had seemingly managed to materialize a hellish suit of plate mail out of thin air; he could no longer see his opponent's face, but he was _quite_ sure it currently bore a shit-eating grin several miles wide due to his mistake. To top it all off, he had already materialized a silvery blade out of nowhere, and seeing as he was currently in between two vehicles, there was no way for him to dodge. Ragna braced himself…

Dante whirled the Osiris scythe clockwise, landing dozens of blows upon the The Grim Reaper before knocking him into the roof, punching a Ragna-shaped imprint into the concrete ceiling! ...and then, he stopped and looked at his angelic weapon, puzzled.

"Where did I get this, I must ask? ...and that axe, come to think of it..."

Oh well, he'd figure that out later. Not about to let up, Dante continued the assault by throwing the Force Edge sword at the Bearer of the Blazblue; his signature technique Sword Pierce would set him up for an easy win.

Ragna, however, was having none of this _combo_ nonsense that Dante seemed to like so much, and he felt that Dante should know such. His preferred method of communicating his emotions? A shout of...

 **"Barrier Overload!"**

Ragna obliterated the stone and vehicles around him with a pulse of energy, flinging Dante out of the building in the process and launching the Vendetta and Force Edge to who-knows-where. Ragna was about ready to return the favor when he felt something grip his left ankle. It didn't take long at all for him to realize that this was due to the fact that Dante had recovered in midair, was levitating, and had struck him with the glowing scarlet Ophion Whip!

"Oh, dammit."

Ragna's high ground was lost, as Dante plucked him from the ruins of the multi-floor parking lot and spun him around like a ragdoll, turning the Grim Reaper into a crimson blur that spun about haplessly through the air! After a couple of seconds, he flung him into a nearby house, completely demolishing it in the process. The Blood-Scythe flew past him, knocking down several lamp-posts before skidding to a halt roughly 200 feet away from Ragna down the now-evacuated streets. Ready to finish his opponent, Dante switched to the Ifrit gauntlets, and cupped his armored hands together... gathered a miniature sun his hands... and unleashed a devastating Meteor fireball towards the ruins of the building!

Everything near the explosion was vaporized by the immense heat the attack generated, and a cloud of dust was knocked up. When it cleared... Ragna still stood, even more irritated than before, holding up his left hand. His impenetrable barrier had once more thwarted his adversary's assault... but he was defenseless. Dante congratulated himself, having disarmed his opponent of his only weapon. After all, he was far stronger than anything this guy had left up his sleeve; he could take him, no sweat! Ifrit in hand, he lunged...

And was startled upon realizing that Ragna had snaked his arm around his own. To make matters worse? It was at that precise moment that the Dreadnaught form wore off. Ragna proceeded to use his enemy's momentum to judo-flip the Son of Sparda directly onto a piece of stone and rebar jutting from the ruins of the house, bouncing him back into the air. Ragna performed another...

 **"Gauntlet Hades!"**

slamming him twice more against the ground like a basketball before channeling his inner Chuck Norris-

(Z backhands Magus violently, glaring daggers at the green-clad troll mage as he sails through a wall.)

Magus: ...Whhhyyyyy...?!

Z: Goku already roundhouse-kicked that joke back to 2008. Try a new wording.

...channeling the power of the Black Beast to deliver a fierce, darkness-boosted roundhouse kick that sent Dante spiraling into a nearby donut shop! Ragna took the opportunity to sprint down the road to recover his prized blade...

And sensed something whizzing towards him at high speeds. Out of instinct Ragna abruptly jumped backward, a .308 caliber bullet whizzing past his nose. He caught a glimpse of Dante, now holding the Spiral sniper rifle, slowly walking towards him, looking as gleeful as Ralphie had he suddenly obtained fifty Red Ryder B.B. guns. He fired off three more shots, _one two three!_

In a scene ripped straight out of the Matrix, time seemed to slow down as Ragna continued running, sliding under the first bullet, vaulting over the second and hands-first onto the the handle of the Bloodedge, then picking it up as he stood up and deflected the third.

"I'm getting tired of this _ranged_ crap, punk. _Get over here andfight!_ **"**

Dante simply laughed. He couldn't be bothered by anything resembling a taunt his opponent threw at him. Instead, he responded, "Hahahahaha. Umm, how about... _no_...?"

Ragna bit his lip once again. Was he trying to _infuriate_ him?! "What's the matter? Too cowardly, or some shit? Insistent on picking on 'poor, little demon' rather than risk your own neck facing me!?"

...and it was at this point that Dante started straight-up laughing at his opponent. " _Not willing to risk my neck_ , he says! _Cowardly_ , he says!" The Son of Sparda scoffed.

"Hah! Of course, that's precisely why you got yourself some piss-poor cosplay of _moi_ to walk around in, killed a whole bunch of normal guys who tried to ask you some questions, and walk around carrying your _clearly_ overcompensating weapon that looks like someone from Hot Topic had a wet dream come to life just to scare all the common people off, amirite?-"

 **"You don't know anything!"**

 _Welp._

That set Ragna off.

Dante simply waited as an enraged Bloodedge nimbly jumped across the ruins that the block of urban city had become, ripping apart the stone streets in his wake... for just the right moment...

Now!

Dante lifted the Merciless rapier forward, impaling the charging Ragna in the gut in a manner not unlike a certain one-winged angel! Dante then threw the thin sword against a wall and launched a grenade directly below it with the Grenade Launcher, sending it and Ragna flying into the air. Dante jumped after him, spinning in midair and perform a whirling kick, striking-

Ragna's open palm. Immediately afterwards, his entire arm had turned into a pitch-black claw resembling some nightmarish beast. Dante looked up, realizing this was only the second time in the entire fight that The Grim Reaper's face carried a smile, the kind that he'd wear if he got to watch Terumi die a dozen cruel and painful deaths.

Ragna asked his unfortunate adversary one simple question: **"Any last words?"**

One channeling of dark energy and a violent hurling of Dante down the street later, and Ragna responded for him, _"Guess not."_ After all, Ragna thought as he looked at the crater his attack had caused, there's no way even he could survive that.

No... it was too easy... it couldn't have just ended, like that. He turned around, flipping the Blood-Scythe around in his hand as he did so.

"What's wrong? ... _get up!_ "

Right on cue, a figure emerged from the crater. What once was a red coat was now seemingly a part of it's insect-like carapace, and it had clawed feet. And its face... its radiant, empty eyes...Expecting a smile and a cocksure attitude, Ragna was surprised to face this new demonic being. This... was the Devil Trigger.

 _Rebel 2..._

 _ **Dare to believe you can survive!**_

 _Action!_

 **FIGHT!**

Ragna immediately took the appropriate response. With a shout of

 **"Going into Overdrive!"** ,

Ragna activated the: you guessed it: overdrive. Both warriors powered up, they dashed towards the center of the street, once more engaging in swordplay that would make the greatest masters in the world flush red with embarrassment at their own relative incompetence. On the one hand, Dante had flashy, almost nonsensical attacks that somehow managed to remain a coherent fighting style, dancing madly and striking with dozens of different weapons and completing moves with stylistic flourishes. On the other, Ragna had pure, unbridled bloodlust and rage powering his more practical offensive style, using sword, scythe, seithr, and limb, managing through it all to keep a somewhat level head. After all, he had _lived life_ angry, what with all the universe decided to constantly throw at his face; his opponent's taunts were nothing new to him. His newfound lack of such, however, was.

Their battle had taken them back to the hotel where they had started, and Dante, showing off as he always did, had left what appeared to be an opening as they sailed through the air. Ragna was wary of what could be a false opportunity; after last time, this guy could do pretty much anything. Still, he had to take the chance. He kicked at the now-airborne Tony Redgrave… and landed a kick without a hitch! Ragna took the chance for a swing of the Blood-Scythe in a mighty arc, ready to decapitate Dante…

And that's when Overdrive, and thus, his strength and speed boost, wore off. Dante, still in the Devil Trigger state, parried the swing _with his bare hand._

Right around that time, Ragna remembered with a frustrated groan that Overdrive lasts longer the closer to death he was. As it currently stands, his Soul Eater Drive had restored quite a bit of his vitality and healed over some of his cuts; the Overdrive didn't last too long. Dante, wasting no time, grasped the cuff of Ragna's black vest and tossed him towards the roof of the hotel, spiraling upwards with a Roulette spin with the Rebellion. Ragna's pained grunts communicating his success, Dante tried to combo it into a few swings of the Alastor, using its power to carry him further in the sky. Ragna, however, had recovered in midair and thus blocked the assault.

A brief, ascending midair skirmish ensued, the clashing of blades casting sparks of both bright and vibrant violet and a darker, more deathly purple across the streets below! Finally, both devil hunter and Blazblue bearer clashed and rebounded, landing on the roof of the 23-story building, staring the other down. A brief pause, as the wind blew through their coats in a dramatic, Hollywood-esque fashion…

And Ragna once more took the offensive. If the arrogant brat thought that his new appearance would throw him off, he had another thing coming! After coming forward with a parried diagonal slash, Ragna reached forward with his spare hand and grabbed his opponent's sword arm, throwing him onto the ground, and followed up with a graceful downward stab and a shout of

 **"Not Finished Yet!"**

Dante sighed inwardly, realizing his devil trigger; and thus, increase in power; had now _also_ worn off. He saw the blade's point approach him, Death's own wrath. Then, he had an idea… a _wonderful_ idea. One that, honestly, he didn't realize was something he could do, but hey, when you're as badass as he was, this sort of thing came to you naturally.

Aforementioned idea subsequently shocked Ragna. Rather than impale the formerly prone Son of Sparda, the Blood-Scythe met only a cloud of angelic feathers and a hotel roof. Looking up, it didn't take long for Ragna to realize that Dante had rematerialized, perched upon the pommel of his sword. His hands were a vibrant white; he had once more equipped the Beowulf, and set to work pummeling Ragna with a lightning-fast series of blows. A jab, a kick, a hook, another jab. Ragna was trying his hardest to defend himself, but occasionally a blow would slip through. He activated the barrier once more, waiting for the end of a combo…

And it came. Right as Dante threw a fierce uppercut and subsequently realized that there simply was no breaking this darn magic shield thing that Ragna could summon, Ragna had planted his steel-toed boot square in his midsection and launching him backwards… directly into the flat of Ragna's sword. He had to wonder… was this fiend in jerkass's clothing… actually _hurting_ him? Hell if he could tell.

"Are you even tr-" Dante's taunts and thoughts were both interrupted as his face was quite viciously stomped upon by a familiar red-booted foot; the sheer force of the seithr-infused strike popped the Rebellion clean into the air. Thinking fast, Ragna followed it whilst retrieving the Blood-Scythe, and with a single, mighty axe kick-!

 _ **RrRAAAaGH**_

-sent it plummeting back down… impaling Dante in the heart! "Oh, good this a-" Dante was cut off yet again, as for his final blow, Bloodedge slashed the Rebellion's pommel like a hammer unto a nail, sending them both plummeting through floor after floor and floor of stone and debris, finally landing in a large room that, had it not been littered with discarded cardboard boxes and bits of molten mozzarella, might have been described as luxurious. Ragna realized then that he had pinned the insufferable devil hunter to a bed with his own sword, still suspended in midair above him, upon which also lay a cardboard box…

 _Dante's hotel room_

Dante, seemingly more peeved than anything at The Grim Reaper finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

"Dude… bro...

...my pizza."

A completely flabbergasted Ragna the Bloodedge felt the air around him tighten and, before anything could have been done about it, he along with the Blood-Scythe were telekinetically flung both off of Dante's sword and out the window to the left, allowing Dante to pry his sword out of his body! Dante knew just what to do; whip out the Kalina Ann, and fire its grappling hook.

Ragna was steadying himself in midair when he felt a slight sting in his left arm. Ragna didn't even have to look to realize that Dante had yet again used a grappling hook-type weapon to pull him back, and knew a combo was coming, readying a barrier…

As it turns out, however, his opponent was also a clever little bastard. Just as he reached the climax of the pull, Ragna leapt upwards, directing the barrier downwards to deflect any combo that Dante might have prepared, only to be met with a barrage of lasers from the sky. Now having staggered his opponent, Dante rushed forward, delivering a mighty blow with the Gilgamesh to send him further forward, then another, and another.

Ragna tried to redirect himself so he could Carnage Scissors this bitch when suddenly a _massive_ jolt of pain hit him, as if Dante's skeletal sword was whirling around inside of him. Of course… the damn thing was magical. That was why it felt a bit off when he was first hit. Now, he was _wiiiide_ open. Ragna gritted his teeth; this would not end well.

All Ragna had to hear to know something he'd rather not have coming at him in fact was, was an overconfident devil hunter's proclamation of "Keepin' It Stylish!"

By the hundreds, the bullets flooded out of Ebony and Ivory, striking Ragna with such force and frequency that gravity simply ceased to work on him. Out and out they poured, Dante repeatedly transitioning from pose to stylish midair pose all the while; drops of blood flew out of Bloodedge's body with each shot, a grotesque showerhead of crimson. Ragna, letting out a cry of frustration and pain and **fury** , was already spiraling away from the building by the time Dante had begun twirling Ebony and Ivory in his hands, gathering the devil energy together.

"Jackpot!"

Both infused shots collided with Ragna's chest, sending him soaring over the horizon, the nonfunctional wings of black seithr encompassing him giving him the look of a fallen angel as he finally landed… somewhere in the park, which lie in the suburbs. Dante, remembering that his opponent had some kind of healing ability, slowly sauntered after him. While it was true he wasn't about to let a world-threatening monster just run away under his nose, he also knew now that this thing was about the _last_ guy to run away. That; a man(?) of guts and honor; could be respected as far as he cared. Besides, now he had plenty of time to enjoy the scenery on the way there...

Pain. Rage. A need to kill.

Ragna, still unable to summon up the strength to pick himself up off the ground, finally managed to focus, to clear his mind of his simpler emotions. What did he know about this guy? He was as fast as him. As tough as him. He had far more weapons. He was arrogant as **fuck**.

All of that pain, all of that pure, unbridled rage...

... _ **no-!**_

At once, the whole of the Black Beast pushed, pulsated, waves of red light illuminating the ghost town of a kid's playground he'd fallen into in an evil, hellish glare! That... monstrosity... it wanted out. To destroy the planet.

And this time? There was no one there to help keep it in. No one... but Ragna...

 _...he was all alone._

...and then, Ragna realized something. He... couldn't die here. It wasn't about giving up or determination; it was simply a matter of choosing to live or to die. And if he died now, there would be no one left to kill Terumi… to protect Celica…

Next to that? The world-ending monster was nothing. It couldn't tame him. He... would leash _**it**_...

And would do something he would absolutely despise himself for, later.

 _Ragna tapped into the whole Azure Grimoire._

A palpable darkness consumed the park equipment as Ragna tapped into the power of the True Azure, a dark, purple glow glowly building, gathering at Ragna's left hand. There'd be _hell_ to pay for the red-coated dick!

 _Central Park.._

A titanic column of blackish energy exploded outwards, leveling everything across multiple city blocks! What of the skyscrapers, buildings, shops, etc that wasn't leveled was ravaged and scored, as if waves of invisible cat claws were using them as scratching posts in fast-motion! Across the leveled field of ruin and sparse debris, now about the size of a baseball diamond, black flames of dark seithr flickered and danced, as if worshipping the destruction their god inflicted upon the now wholly-abandoned Tokyo.

When Dante finally walked into what should have been the park, looking on to the destruction there were... well, no trees, no grass, no park. The benches, trash cans, and recycling bins? All of it had been obliterated, lost forever to darkness. There was nothing but blackened plains left of the place. And standing in the middle of it all?

 _Ragna, the Bloodedge._

Surrounding him was blackness, a dark aura unlike any Dante had ever felt before. It seemed as if the entire world had been consumed by the shadows this demon unleashed, as the formerly bright and serene sky and it's newly-risen moon above them became obscured with storm clouds. The sword he carried now flashed scarlet periodically, and his gaze was even more baleful than before, if such a thing was even possible. This… was the Unlimited Mode.

 _And the Ragna wielding it was pissed as all hell at him._

Dante smiled, just like always. "So, Mr. Angry... finally decided to make things fun?"

Ragna's expression further darkened: if such a thing was possible: as he stared down the devil hunter.

 **"You bet your ass."**

Dante flourished his coat yet again. "Heh. So much for friendly banter."

 _Rebel 3…_

 _ **GET READY FOR THE FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!**_

 _Action!_

 _ **Fight!-**_

Knowing full well by now that he held a definite range advantage, Dante begun by swinging the Aquilla blades in several directions, hoping to force Ragna out of his preferred range by sending six different whirling blades at him from all directions! Unfortunately for Dante, Ragna's experience fighting the likes of Amane let him remember exactly what to do. As soon as he had evaded each slash, Ragna took the chance to instantly close the 30-foot gap between them and land a diagonal slash that launched Dante into the wall of a large, partially-collapsed building nearby. With a shout of

 **"Blood-Scythe!"**

Ragna spun and leapt into the air and pulled Dante back to the ground with the carmine scythe blade, then followed through with a kick to the jaw, then a blast of seithr to the face, then four more slashes in rapid succession, and finally a direct _**stab**_ that caused Dante to explode into devil energies!

 _Meanwhile, a couple hundred meters away..._

Dante looked down from his perch atop one of the few remaining blackened trees, curious as to what this demon had turned into. "Eh… probably reacts of missiles the same way anything else does." He had created a doppelganger to distract his infuriated opponent, and then had leveled a rocket launcher at his mentally distracted foe.

Or _was_ he? Perhaps it was simply that he could think on his toes even in this state, perhaps it was that he had some kind of danger sense… whatever it was, Ragna seemed to recognize Dante's tactic and swiftly ran up the wall of the building, outracing the explosion behind him. Before Dante could fire a second rocket, Ragna leapt off of the wall and at Dante, cleaving the rocket launcher in twain, simultaneously knocking Dante off the tree and into the air.

Dante, breaking into a roll, made a mental note then and there to stop trusting trashy human weapons.

Ragna, for his part, wasn't going to let this punk play **that** game again, that's for damn sure. He'd had it with this guy being so evasive, being able to attack him from every possible angle, at any time. But what was he to do about it? "Keep up the pressure" may not have been the best answer, but it was the best one he could supply.

Ragna lunged again across the wastes, engaging the Son of Sparda in yet another swordfight, rage against style, Blood-Scythe clashing against Rebellion. Sparks flew as each sought to wear down the other; however, it quickly became apparent that each had nigh-inexhaustible stamina. An overhead head chop dodged, reverted into a spinning upward slash that was blocked, parried, blocked again, in a cycle of devil hunter and hunted-by-veritable-devils lit up the streets with alternating light and dark energy!

Dante, having grown tired of The Grim Reaper's refusal to die, activated Quicksilver Style just as Ragna was going to deliver an overhead chop. In what seemed to the naked eye to be but an instant, Dante slipped past the attack and let loose dozens, hundreds, **thousands** of stabs into Ragna's unprotected back before releasing a massive, spectral dragon of devil energy onto the Bloodedge, delivering devastation to the asphalt beneath and sending shards of ruined land flying in all directions. Time resumed its natural course, and Ragna winced in all-too-visible pain…

But still managed to redirect the swing, and nail Dante in the gut, sending him through a large outcropping of overturned road and skidding down a new street. Even Dante was mildly surprised by turn of events. After all, he had literally stabbed him _thousands_ of times; that attack should have ended his opponent.

That dark aura… it made him nigh-impervious. Well, Mundus was also seen as impervious, he handled that no problem. This guy was no different, right? Flipping to his feet, Dante narrowly avoided Ragna's attempt at decapitation via Blood-Scythe, it's unfolded scythe blade carving a line of red light through the air that exploded with energy! Dante lashed out with an upward slash of his own that had an effect more akin to a bat hitting a baseball than anything bladed should, then drew the Ophion Angelic whip once again, pulling himself from vantage point to vantage point much like a certain web-slinging superhero before landing on the balcony of some wealthy man's building.

"...Second note to self, check my pockets. Like, how do I have _any_ of this, actually?"

Having realized that Ragna had already given chase, The Son of Sparda turned around and immediately opened fire upon the relentless demon(?).

 _"Go ahead, take your time. I'll be here all day, folks!"_

Ebony and Ivory's leaden assault blitzing towards him, Ragna weaved and evaded, all the while closing the distance between them once more. Dante tried all of his other firearms, and several of the forms of the Pandora briefcase, shifting from gun to gun to gun, a one-army army of bullets and artillery raining hell upon the wide, ruined street; while he managed to sneak a couple of hits in, the Bloodedge both paid no mind to this fact and immediately closed the gap once more, swinging his scythe-ified blade in a horizontal arc as he did so with a shout of

 **"I'll _shred_ you!"**

Dante ducked the predictable swing, utilizing his momentum to somersault backwards several meters, then charged the Rebellion with demonic energy…

Ragna once more bit his lip in frustration. Fine: if he so insisted on playing keepaway, he'd just have to _blow him down!_ Ragna dragged his blade along the balcony-top as he walked before flicking it upwards with a declaration of

 **"Chase This!"**

Following it up with another blast of seithr. It would seem that the devil hunter had the same idea, as he simultaneously unleashed three waves of radiant energy from the magical sword: his signature move Overdrive. Both energies met mid-flight, creating a technicolor explosion of clashing energy and a massive cross-shaped flare that, from a distance, may have been mistaken for a truly _glorious_ display of fireworks. Dante, once again, had an idea. If this guy wanted to just keep rushing him, why not make that impossible? Time to take a page from Vergil's book…

Ragna observed then that the Son of Sparda that equipped a strange... backpack... device? Out of instinct, Ragna tilted his blade, deflecting a summoned sword from the Lucifer that otherwise would have impaled him in the back.

 _ **CRRNG**_

In but a moment, a dozen or so more swords came flashing in from all directions, meeting the flat of the Blood-Scythe each time.

 _ **CRRNG, CRRNNG**_

The next hundred more, all the same fate-

 _ **CRRNG, CRRNG, CRRNG, CRRNNGGG-**_

Ragna had fought Nu-13's assault; how was this any different?

 _ **C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-CR-CR-CR-CR-CRN-CRRNNNNNNG**_

Ragna once more slipped past a summoned sword attack and blasted Dante with a stream of seithr, knocking him into the wall of the building opposite. This was his chance; putting his right hand to his left, Ragna announced,

"Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! **BlazBlue, Activate!** "

Dante merely shrugged as he emerged from the wreckage, once more in the glowing Devil Trigger Form, his voice muffled. _"You always gotta yell? I'm right here, ya know."_

Ragna immediately proceeded to engage Dante who, to his surprise, whipped out the Rebellion and begun fighting back in melee. A jumping slash, parried by an upward swing. A punch, parried by a forearm. A few quick swings evaded, a slash that took out a large section of wall sidestepped. A hit from the Rebellion landed, at the cost of a blow from the Blood-Scythe. Dante was still trying to place his finger on just what was special about that Sword-Scythe-thingamabobber this guy had, but everything was coming up short thus far...

 **"It's not just yelling!"**

Ragna swung high, rotating the Blood-Scythe like the blade of a helicopter, slashing high again and again before sweeping low...

 **"It's _power! Not someone else's anymore, MY OWN!_ "**

Before proceeding to feint and stab deceptively from the side, only for Dante to counter it with a swing of his shotgun, of all things, then to fire the shotgun at Ragna, who dodged to the side whilst swinging once more, which Dante flipped over once more.

 **"The power I've bled and suffered to learn the meaning of!"**

Ragna held his left arm backwards and gathered a black energy into it...

 **"The power I will use to protect them all!"**

And released a titanic, pulsating tsunami of black energy that mowed down what of the building they were standing on that was in the way. The devil-triggerified Dante, however, had already taken to the air and flew far away, coming down upon the balcony of a similar building in the distance as a crimson comet. Ragna followed suit...

 **"The power that will get them the future they deserve!"**

...and, deflecting bullets from Dante's Ebony and Ivory all the way, came down upon his new perch...!

 **"THE POWER THAT'LL STOMP YOU INTO THE GROUND LIKE I PROMISED, Y' _COCK-EATING SHITWIT!_ "**

And met Dante's now-drawn Alastor blade extended to block in a titanic, deafening explosion of flashing bolts of energy and heat generating from the sheer kinetic force, it's crackling lightning blade sparking from the sheer power of the blow it parried, as his Devil Trigger once more disappeared. The same one that had impaled him, so long ago... the sword he had conquered... how he had remembered slowly pulling himself up from that...

 _"You say you've bled to get strong, eh?"_

Ragna air-dashed forward, pushing Dante a good fifteen feet back onto the balcony, before skidding to a stop, bladelocked with the Son of Sparda once more. Surprisingly, the Bloodedge wasn't as bleeding as much as one would think; he could thank his Soul Eater drive for that.

 _"You say you're helping people? Something like that..."_

Dante pushed the Grim Reaper away, his red flashing blade shining brightly in what little of the moon's light could penetrate the cloud cover.

 _"And that's why you've killed so many, ain't it, oh Grim Reaper?"_

Dante had him now! As Ragna's face once again tensed with complete and utter fury, the Son of Sparda blitzed forward and pumped the powers of his demonic blood into overdrive, the silvery blade of the Rebellion shining with demon energy-!

 _"What a joke. As I said, you're a bad liar,_ demon _..._ killer. _"_

As did Ragna-!

 _"And when I'm done here..."_

And then, each gigantic blade blitzed at ultra speeds with the utmost finesse, faster and faster and _faster_ and _faster_ and _faster_ , _literally millions of slashes_ each and every second casting beads of sweat from Ragna's infuriated visage!

 _"Done with you, that is?"_

 **TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR -TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR- TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR -TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR -TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR -TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR -TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR -TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TR-TRR-TRR-TRRRRRRRNNG-**

.

 _"I'll head back and chill with mah gal pals, green in hand and content knowing that a demon as angry and stubborn as you isn't around anymore to threaten people. Sound cool?"_

.

 _ **TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

 _ **RRRRRR...**_

 _ **NNNNNN...**_

 _ **GGGGGG...**_

...

...a beat.

...

Then, _millions_ of slash waves of conversely dark and glowing energy, one for each slash that was parried in the clash prior, immediately materialized in a sphere around the two, slicing apart the steel of surrounding skyscrapers and other buildings like butter and causing the balcony they stood upon to buckle!

 **"It'll never be because I won't _die!_ "**

Ragna responded as he about-faced immediately and sprinted for Dante, who faced away from him-

 **"And I'll make it so by putting a blade in your neck!"**

Only for his two-handed stab to meet Dante's sudden quickdraw of the Alastor broadsword once again, as Dante released his rage in the form of a Just Release counter attack! Dante reversed his movement to land _onetwothreefour-five-six-seven_ slashes enhanced with lightning upon Unlimited Ragna, continuing his combo with a reverse pommel smash to the forehead, a backhand cut traced across the upper chest, and followed it through with a diagonal downwards lightning slash!

 _"Not..."_

One forward-rushing, ice-enhanced spinning horizontal smash with the Cerberus nunchuk, then a second, a third, a fourth...

 _"A..."_

One final downward blow, which led to a punch to the ground to bring forth a titanic column of ice crystals that knocked Ragna into the air, followed with an ascending slash from the Rebellion that staggered the Bloodedge further, before spinning around for momentum and winding up...

 _"Chance!"_

And reversed once more, landing a whirling kick onto Ragna's chest that propelled him forward into the side of a skyscraper nearby! Ragna, having punched through the whole of it in his flight and still not stopping, continued flying through wall after metal and glass wall, dragging several of the metal giants known as skyscrapers to the ground with him as he went, sending a massive wave of dust flying as cars, infrastructure, and furnishing all twisted and shattered on the ground hundreds of meters beneath.

Eventually, Ragna halted his forward velocity entirely by placing his foot upon the window of a distant skyscraper and, in a move that defied all logic, simply... _stopped_. All forward momentum ceased, and a circular shockwave of wind spun outwards from his foot as he reversed direction and took off!

With a newly renewed roar of complete _rage_ , Ragna leapt upwards and diagonally, bouncing dozens of times off of falling chunks of rubble in a dizzying display of Olympic-medalist level acrobatics. The scarlet, black, and white lightning bolt that Ragna had become proceeded to home in on Dante's position, much to his resignated exasperation. Well, the demon may be a bit dull in the originality department, but at least he got an A for effort. Dante charged back his claymore and released a Drive, the flying arc of energy flying forward-

Only for Ragna to redirect his fall once again and land next to Dante, taking his feet out from under him once again with a sweep kick! Capitalizing on this, Ragna screamed as he turned his heel and accelerated backwards, smashing his seithr-imbued heel into Dante's face accompanied by the cacophany of the splintering of wood and metal as Dante flew past the balcony and into the building itself.

 _Damn_ was this demon tough. What's more, while he didn't feel pain, the demon's giant blade seemed to have taken something out of him; something was off about it, he just couldn't quite place his finger on it.

...wait a minute. That feeling within... him healing when he got a hit in on him...

It was almost sort of like the Alastor, a bit, when they first met and it tried to possess him or whatever! Except... well, if he healed when he hurt others, well...

 _Lightbulb!_

...why not just make himself incapable of being harmed?

He was going to have to bust out his ultimate power...

Ragna approached the Son of Sparda before once again staggering, suffering from the pain; the Azure Grimoire was "remembering" those all of magical wounds from earlier. _"Dammit, not now...!"_ A flash of light, and a wounded Dante was nowhere to be seen. There was, instead, only a dark, horrific form... one that gave even  Ragna slight pause.

Now possessing ebony hide, curving horns, two pairs of wings, and radiant spikes of energy jutting from his forearm, Dante was no longer his normal self. This, Ragna soon realized as the white, empty voids that were once Dante's eyes met his own hetero-chromatic gaze, is what was called... The Majin Form.

This was the thing that demons feared. This is what lurked under their beds, what haunted them in their nightmares.

A brief pause. Both heroic swordsmen empowered fully by the darkness within. Lost wholly in the moment as thunder crackled and rain began to pour down, a symphony for the destruction unleashed that the black fires razing the city to terra firma danced and swayed to.

This is how it would end...!

...

...another beat, as thunder silently crackled in the fresh thunderstorm...

...

 _...motion-!_

Once more, The Grim Reaper took the offensive, charging the fiend without fear. If nothing up to this point had stopped him, then he would refuse to let yet another transformation give him trepidation! He lunged, stabbing the majin with his signature blade before jumping up and proclaiming...

 **"Belial Edge!"**

Somehow landing 7 hits with his dive-bombing attack and shattering the weakened balcony floor beneath them, breaking into a roll as he dove headfirst through a window and into a comfortable chatting room on the floor below. No sooner had he turned around had he recieved a flying Dante to the gut, along with a lengthy and painful combo of slashes and strikes from his new arm-mounted energy blades. Dante concluded his assault upon the battered Bloodedge by knocking him into the air with a kick, spiraling into him as a black blur with his wings to slash him, and projecting a fireball from his open palm onto a midair Grim Reaper's face; this had the dual effect of launching a burning Ragna into a water tower in the distance and of vaporizing everything in the blast radius, including the entire floor they were just standing on, causing the titanic skyscraper to begin collapsing to the streets far below like Goliath.

Ragna, having landed in some alleyway, got up with a pained grunt.

 _"...my... hand..."_

The Bloodedge looked at his right arm, spotting a few burns that pierced his defensive aura, leaving nauseatingly sore marks of blackened, blistering flesh.

 _"It's... smoldering... I don't think that's supposed to be possible..."_

This guy... literally just _ignored_ his attack. And his newfound power from whatever he had transformed into... he'd most certainly have been cut to ribbons without the Unlimited Mode, the power that could stay the Black Beast itself, was still sealed. Thank god he wasn't foolish enough to have kept it sealed.

...he'd have to hit harder. There _had_ to be a way around this...

It was then that his overdrive, the Blood Kain IDEA, ended once more. He had to think up something, but there was no _time_ ; he may have been smarter than people give him credit for, but this simply wasn't the time for an attempt at strategy-

Ragna leapt backwards, avoiding another fireball that obliterated the streets in front of him, waves of fire ripping apart concrete like a small nuke. He proceeded to jump from wall to flanking brick wall on either side of him like a certain Italian plumber, seeking to both avoid Tony Redgrave's continuous stream of fireballs and to obtain a better vantage point. However, right as he reached the top, the collateral damage the blazing projectiles inflicted upon the lower floors took their toll, and the building Ragna stood upon began buckling.

 **" _SHIIIIIIIT!_ "**

Ragna quickly gathered his energy and jumped through the air, landing upon the ruined water tower and leaving the collapsing buildings behind him, then looked once more-

 **"You're _kidding!"_**

And vaulted sky-high once again as Dante released a titanic cannon of pure dark energy at him from his vantage in the ruins of their old battlefield. He landed on the window ledge of a skyscraper, the tallest one in all of Tokyo and still unscathed: at least _two thousand feet_ tall: and ran up it, hoping for a better vantage point against the flying majin. Dante, on the opposite side of the skyscraper, flew upwards, stopping twenty feet above the roof. Shortly thereafter, the Bloodedge hopped onto the roof as well. Another brief pause, as the rainstorm and thunderclaps continued to rage on in the background.

Dante realized then that he had to end this demon, **now.** It had survived up to this point, but... now, he had an a idea. There was nothing even this thing could do; he had this in the bag!

Dante rushed Ragna, who, while briefly startled, easily held his ground. Crimson energy blade clashed with crimson enegy blade again and again, leaving blurs of garnet light lingering in the air and slashing any rain in either warrior's vicinity to even tinier droplets. When limited to one weapon, Ragna mused, his opponent wasn't nearly as hard to predict.

In fact...

The devil hunter left himself wide open to a powerful hit, as he crossed his energy blades over his head, charging light energy into one and darkness into another-

 _Now!_

Ragna interrupted him with a fierce roundhouse kick, the pure, immense concentration of seithr transforming the aura localized around his foot from deep purple to a violent red-black!

 **"Rrraaaaaaggghhh-!**

...and...

...to Ragna's shock, it still did a whole whopping _nothing_. It was then that he realized, with 100% surety, that the Majin form was completely and entirely indestructible, and that he wasn't benefiting from Soul Eater because of such...

A realization that came too late.

Dante stomped Ragna's leg into the floor, simultaneously trapping it and releasing a cacophany of noise from all around as tiles of steel plating flew into the air like confetti from the impact! Despite The Grim Reaper's best efforts, his grip could not be broken. Dante would've smiled, if the Majin Form was even capable of smiling. This entire time, Ragna had been overpowering him by virtue of his striking strength with the Blood-Scythe. As it turns out, Dante had more actual, physical strength; something that Ragna would soon come to regret.

With one swift motion, the devil hunter-turned-devil swung with both alternately energy-empowered blades-!

 _ **SHNNNNNG**_

 _And, the aura of the Azure finally breaking wholly **,**_ **cut off Ragna's right foot.**

"Lighten up. At least you aren't Torso-Boy!"

Ragna, now in immense silent agony, crumpled as he watched his right steel-toed boot clatter to the cracked rooftop of the skyscraper beside him of the thousands-of-feet-tall building.

Briefly, his rage quelled, subsided... as the world faded to monochrome...

...

(Pant...)

(...pant)

 _"Jin... I couldn't save you..."_

(...)

(...time seemed to slow...)

 _"Saya, I... I'm a shitty brother, I know, just... no, **please-!** "_

(Ragna watched helplessly as the black monster level an energy spike to his face...)

 _"...fuck off, Terumi, why are you here now?! WHY?! **WHY** DID YOU DO THIS...!?"_

(...any lesser mortal would be in tears...)

 _"I'm... No..."_

Ragna's rage, and the world's perceived color and flow of time, with it, returned threefold.

No...

He would not let it end like this.

With a single, final stroke, Dante plunged the energy blade into-

-the rooftop, destroying a large portion of it.

Possessed of complete bloodlust, The Grim Reaper resolved then and there that; no matter what this guy did, no matter how much pain he was in, _he would not give up!_ Nay...

 **He would live.**

Having just dodged the energy blade, he seithr-infused-uppercutted the Son of Sparda into the air, trying to get some distance. Dante, now irritated, readied himself, and gathered together his energy for an attack that would end this fight...

Ragna leapt after him with his one foot, now consumed by fury...

And Dante released a massive beam of pure light from his chest, encompassing all of the berserk Bloodedge's body.

Hah, he had won! Nothing could have survived that.

Nothing, that is, but a Ragna the Bloodedge whose left hand held forward a barrier. The laser that Dante was so sure would kill Ragna refracted harmlessly off of the intangible runic circle of energy. Ragna, realizing his opponent's surprise, would've smirked at his foe's overconfidence earlier, but now... he would only _punish_ him.

Dante sidestepped, or rather side-hovered, his opponent's swing. All right, now he _knew_ that he would end this fight now. He gathered together the most vile, dark energies known to man, ready to consume this demon in the terror of it's own darkness-!

And what he found...

 **(!)**

...oh. ...that's...

...that's... all of this pain, everything he's gone through, fought for...

...It hit him all full-on like a semi truck. Dante understood now, just everything that was going on...

Of course, it was then that, all of a sudden, the Majin form popped out of existence with all the ceremony of taking out the trash. Ragna took the chance to carry him up further into the air with...

 **"Inferno Divider!"**

slashing upwards before ax-kicking him one hundred feet down into the skyscraper, shattering the antenna into tiny splinters as he did so. Dante, now back down on the ground, acknowledged for the first time that he wasn't doing too well. He couldn't allow this demon... man... whoever or whatever he was to live; he was simply too dangerous...

...To those it cared for...

...To the rest of the world it's existence it threatened to destroy...

...And perhaps most of all, to _itself._ This was for his own good.

It was time to be a bit more serious about this. ...but what would he do? And _how?_

For as hopeless as it may have seemed to others, Dante still had one last idea. Ragna landed twenty feet away, surprisingly softly for such a powerful entity, and strode: or rather, limped: towards him.

The thunderstorm now more intense than ever, the flickering lightning in the background casting erratic shadows as rain continued to pour down, a thundering symphony of impending death as the approaching Grim Reaper appeared now more than ever to truly be such. Ragna slowly but deliberately raised his blade over his head, and brought it down, when suddenly...

 _BOOOOOOOM_

A large explosion, seemingly coming out of nowhere, hit Ragna full in the face, making his swing miss its mark, and embed itself into the stone beside Dante's neck. He roared, with frustration; his opponent knew that wouldn't stop him. He was afraid of death, and stalling for time! He swung once more, unrelenting, ready to sever the Son of Sparda's head from his shoulders. But he was wrong: Dante didn't stall for time...

He had created the opening he needed.

For by the time Ragna had begun swinging again, Dante was back on his feet. He had remembered, just in time...

 _(A few minutes ago, during the firearm fusillade...)_

 _As Dante continued to open fire upon the red-coated madman, he suddenly pulled out an odd-looking firearm that he didn't know he even_ owned _, one that his knowledge of weaponry allowed him to quickly deduce fired darts of some sort._

 _Ehh, whatever works..._

 _(...Now!)_

-that he had hit the Grim Reaper earlier with the Kerblooey dart gun during his fusillade of firearm shots. And this gave him just enough to, for the first time in the fight, yell something of his own:

 **"You're finished!"**

Ragna, in the middle of his swing, could not defend himself against the Devil Must Die Hyper Combo. The sword blitzed though, once, thrice more. Ragna, finally feeling the pain stack up from all those hits from the Rebellion, staggered backwards, nearly slipping due to his missing left foot. Defiant until the end, he threw himself back up and began

 **"I'll-"**

Another dozen or so Stinger stabs, and Ragna was again interrupted, nearly breaking his concentration. The very ground Dante tread upon had been torn apart by his speed, sending rubble in all directions. He kept on in spite of such-!

 **"Show-"**

A _roar_ of pain signaled that Ragna had been impaled twenty more times, faster than the eye could see by about a lot. The Blazblue bearer coughed up more and more blood, staining the roof with crimson. His vision blurred: the heavy rainfall wasn't helping in the slightest. ...dizzy from his bleeding leg, the incessant pounding of the Black Beast upon the internal walls of his psyche...

He must... persevere...!

 **"You..."**

Dante, with a roar containing a Spartan army's worth of excitement and bloodlust, lunged one last time, focusing the whole of his demonic power onto the tip of the Rebellion in the form of a veritable _miniature star_ of light. It was about damn _time_ he finally had the chance to put the monster down for good!

 _"...sorry, dude. Trust me... I'll take care of things for you, 'kay? It'll all be okay..."_

Ragna, however, could not read minds. Rather than hear Dante, he heard only himself...

 _"...you..."_

Ragna saw it: impending death. The end... of everything.

He had not lived this long to let it slip through his fingers now.

 **"THE POWER..."**

Ragna, in a sudden motion, swung the Blood-Scythe's pommel forward, as the horizon around them seemed to turn pitch black, criss-crossed with radiant lines as crimson as his own cloak. And Dante...

Ran clean into it. As overconfident as he was, he could not possibly have expected his opponent, who was so visibly in agony, to have been able to pull through, especially given everything he had been burdened with. But it was just the pommel; other than screwing with his style, the demon had done little to prevent the inevitable-

Nothing, that is, but give Dante a taste of his own medicine. For now, he had created an opening with which he could land his own ultimate attack... the Black Onslaught.

 **_"...OF THE AZURE!"_**

Ragna finally completed, unfolding his blade once more into the lightsaber-scythe form. He landed his first hit, then his second. Ragna continued with...

 _a slash a slash a sweep a rip  
_ a pierce a hack a slash a tear

 _a slash a rend  
_ a slash a slash

 _a rip  
_ a rend a hack a swing a tear

 _a slash a rend  
_ a stab a slash

before finally converting his blade into _pure darkness_ with a shout of...

 **"NIGHTMARE RAGE!"**

seemingly consuming the world around them. Finally, the wrathful Ragna gripped the air, rematerialized the Blood-Scythe in his hand, and felt... all of his power... flow outwards into the world. He saw a shimmering, humanoid form encompassing the devil hunter, full of cracks and glitching around...

..a truly powerful soul. _With one last roar, he lunged..._

 **"...GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Dante looked on as everything happened painlessly, in fast motion, both of his arms flying off to either side and disintegrating into black seithr feathers. He only... nodded, closed his eyes, and smiled. Maybe this man really _was_ strong enough to pull through without him. He could only hope, for the world's sake... because now...

 **The vengeful, rageblind Grim Reaper was but an inch away...**

Heh, at least he'd get to scold this guy if he got it wrong. ...Hell, maybe he'd see Vergil around again, give that whole "brother" thing a second shot...

 **And time moved in slow motion, as the blade embedded itself into Dante's heart.**

 _"You sure know how to throw a party, cool guy. Wish I got to know your name._

 _...see you later, space cowboy, and thanks for all the fun..."_

And then, there simply ceased to be Dante.

 _ **"ASSSTRRAALLLLLLLL... FIIIINNIIIISH!"**_

Ragna, finally feeling the exhaustion of this battle get to him, collapsed.

Weariness.

Pain.

When Ragna finally came to, struggled to his feet (or rather, foot), and let his vision focus, he was met with a disheartening sight- nothing. Or, more accurately, a blackened wasteland. It would seem that history would repeat itself: the Black Beast had completely and entirely _**annihlated**_ Tokyo, leaving not a single building in sight- nay, not just Tokyo, but the wilds for dozens of miles around, too! As far as he knew, there were still innocent people around him in this city. And it was all that red-coated prick's fault: he picked a fight with him, after all-

...

...no, _no_ , _**no** , _**NO** -

It all hit him at once, the revelation of just who his opponent was, what he was doing, that talk of demons... he could've made everything better had he just talked it out, had his luck not been poor enough to somehow take the Blood-Scythe with him when he chased after Tao... who may or may not also be dead because of him...

 _"Why... am I so fucking stupid?!"_

Well, "he stomped him into the ground", he supposed. The knight came to slay the evil dragon, this is what the bad ending of that fairy tale looked like.

He looked up, and realized that a trail of black seithr feathers: all that remained to Dante's soul: were seemingly suspended in midair, leading into the sunset. Had it not been for his Soul Eater drive, he'd probably have died of blood loss when he passed out due to the missing foot. Ragna the Bloodedge, the famous and feared Grim Reaper, _nearly dying of blood loss_. The irony of it, though!

Feeling the need to earn closure with his defeated foe, Ragna walked away from the devastation, absent-mindedly flicking his fingers and conjuring a single wing of dark seithr into brief existence before doing so.

"Hate to say it… but I told you so."

...he could've been friends-

No, that was doomed to fail from the get-go. After all...

...Ragna didn't _get_ happy endings.

* * *

 **KO!**

Magus: (sniffling...slowly crying)

Tessera: Hmm? What's wrong, Marcus?

Magus: _A truly great man has fallen today._

Tessera: ...oh. Yeah...

Z: Magus...

...this _isn't fanfare_ , actually.

Magus: We shall forever commemorate this day... as a hallowed day of remembrance-

Z: Dude, **what the flying fuck** are you thinking? This is the kind of gag that's **offensive** to people!

Magus: **WE'LL MISS YOU, PIZZA DANTE-CHAN!**

Tessera: Shouldn't you be, I don't know, explaining the verdict or something?

Z: Tell Magus to fix the soundboard first.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

Z: _(sighs)_ At least it's the right franchise.

Tessera: This match was close: there were a few key things that decided the outcome. First, let's talk about what Dante had going for him.

Z: Of the two, Dante is physically stronger. While Ragna can throw cars, Dante can bench far heavier things: for instance, giant demons. And while Ragna has physically traded blows with the Take-Mikazuchi and the like, Dante has traded blows with even bigger and physically stronger things, such as The Savior and Mundus, overall giving him an advantage there.

Dante also held a definite range advantage, having multiple options in long-ranged combat in relation to Ragna's limited and more direct ranged attack capabilities.

He is also very versatile with his massive arsenal of devil arms and firearms. This also gave him a mobility advantage, in the form of various grappling hooks and flight/glide techniques. He also had this styles, which further amped his abilities. What quite nearly did Ragna in, however, was his signature weapon: the Rebellion.

Tessera: See, the Azure Grimoire "remembers" magical wounds its bearer was dealt, transcending even time and space and echoing them later on. Yes, all of Dante's equipment is supernatural, but it's unfair to arbitrarily assign them strictly magical properties. The Rebellion, however, is outright _stated_ to be Magic Elemental in nature, exploiting this weak point.

Z: Also, while these usually takes a while to take effect, the fight was bound to be a long one from the get-go. With Dante never starting a fight with his full power and unable to use his ultimate form until he's low on health, and Ragna reluctant to release his own whole power, their respective limitations prolonged the fight greatly.

Magus: (sniffles) So why'd The Bloodedge win?

Z: For a number of reasons. Chief among these would be the notable advantage he possessed in terms of raw destructive force, at least at his full power.

Tessera: If "canonically much stronger than Squirrel Girl-with-Talim's-weapons who can shatter the moon into tiny pieces by simply punching you into it at relatavistic speeds" wasn't a tip-off to **that** one, well... we'll just flat out state now that Ragna held a considerable advantage in striking power.

Magus: What about that time Mundus merged Earth with the Demon World?

Z: That's... a tricky thing. We're not really sure just how that can be firmly quantified yet, or even if such reality-warping power can even apply in combat. Even if it was the case, rather hard to do significant damage to a Black Beast-amped Ragna when the Black Beast itself exists outside of logic. Only Ars Armagus or something purely magical in nature, I.e. The Rebellion again, has been shown to work with full effectiveness on such beings, as they exist outside of the world's core logic.

Magus: But power alone can't beat Dante, no matter how great, right? That's his whole deal, even against massively powerful demons he comes out on top just my being badass.

Z: Which brings us to our other points. Dante's range advantage, first off, didn't mean all too much against Ragna. Remember, even before he had very much combat experience, he slew several hundred well-trained military units without being significantly hit once, and can dodge lightning strikes and even light-speed attacks such as lasers. Seeing as Dante's best speed feats are similar, he can keep up with Dante in terms of speed. When he tried to kite him around and keep him at range, he just closed the distance, bringing it back to melee.

Magus: Dante doesn't really feel pain...

Tessera: ...and Ragna can simply push through it.

Z: None of this matters, though, if Ragna doesn't have the means to kill the devil hunter in the first place: however, he **does** , in fact, possess the means. Remember, the Blood-Scythe saps the soul of those it hits, converting it into seithr. While Ragna's physical damage was of little consequence to Dante, the blade's soul-robbing properties provided Ragna with the ability to actually kill Dante for good. This made itself visible as the fight wore on... which it would, for reasons aforementioned. In short, Dante was considerably less durable against Ragna than he was against his other opponents because he possessed a unique advantage against him that many of Dante's previous foes did not.

Magus: What of Dante's taunting? Couldn't he just throw him off focus by being Dante?

Z: Well, yes, Dante could quite easily set Ragna off. The thing is... what good would _that_ do? Remember, Ragna is pretty much _always_ angry or irritated while fighting, often times extremely so, and it has not once impaired his ability to fight, _or_ to think rationally. If anything, much like the Hulk, it only makes him stronger. Dante's attitude only made things harder on him.

Tessera: There's also their respective fighting styles. Dante's style of combat is more suited to taking down the hordes of relatively weak demons he faces, whereas Ragna is more used to combat against a singular, powerful foe. Guess which one applied here?

Z: Speaking of experience, The Grim Reaper's experience nullified much of Dante's versatility. After all, considering he's fought just about everyone else in the BlazBlue cast: and trust me, some of those people have REALLY strange fighting styles: he has experience facing people with attacks similar to Dante's own.

Tessera: Yes, Dante has this too, but Ragna's style was predictable from the beginning. Which made it boil down to sheer power...

Z: Which, again, Ragna trumps him in. Also, while the Majin Form grants invincibility, it also has a time limit. The unlimited mode did provide near-indestructibility, and did not run on a time limit. This mattered a lot, because, as mentioned earlier, the fight was destined to be lengthy.

Tessera: There's also the fact that Ragna's abilities: the barrier, astral heats, and overdrive: all ran on separate resources, whereas several of Dante's best techniques required his devil trigger energy. Speaking of the barrier, that thing is an extremely valuable defense. What projectiles he couldn't simply avoid, he could simply nullify entirely.

Z: Finally, there was Dante's overconfidence, which caused him to constantly underestimate and hold back against his opponent, making it very unlikely that he'd simply use his fear-inducing void attack right upon entering Majin form. Even had he, its generally acknowledged that those with exceptionally strong willpowers can fight back against mental and/or psychic attacks. Had Dante done this, 'tis likely that Ragna, who possesses willpower in spades, could resist it until it ended. Ultimately, this carelessness resulted in his death.

Magus: WE ALL MISS YOU PIZZA-MAN! WE'LL REMEMBER YOU FOREV-

Tessera: You do realize he's not gone forever, right?

Magus: Hmm?

Z: He doesn't know about Valhalla? Huh. ...guess I'll go write up a short about it someday. No, he's not gone forever, Magus. Hell, back on the DeviantArt timeline he's already co-hosted twice with us. We got all this mess fixed up, everyone's good friends now.

Magus: _(slightly brightens up)_ ...oh.

Tessera: The winner is Ragna the Bloodedge.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next time it will be two ultimate life forms fighting to death.

AK211: A wish came true...A dream became a reality...

KR: Stay tuned with us to know who are our combatants. And if you have and idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, leave it in the reviews.

AK211: And Rate & Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See Ya Next Time.


	17. Natsu Dragneel VS Sol Badguy

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **AK211: In legend, Dragons are giant reptilian-like creatures who have wings and can breathe fire.**

KR: They are also the inspiration for many fictional characters such as Charizard, Spyro and Toothless!

 **AK211: What can you say? They are pretty popular, after all!**

KR: However, these two characters aren't dragons themselves, but rather use fire in combat and have alternate forms based on the fire breathing titans!

 **AK211: Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer Mage of the Fairy Tail guild.**

KR: And Sol Badguy, the infamous Gear Hunter.

 **AK211: He's KR and I'm AK211.**

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Fanfic Death Battle!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **AK211: Dragons are known to be terrifying creatures, and why wouldn't people think that? The damn things are bigger then elephants and can breathe fire!**

KR: While many people see dragons as savage monsters, there is one that actually manages to care for a human child.

 **AK211: Elliot?**

KR: That's not what I had in mind. This dragon's name is Igneel, also known as the Fire Dragon King.

 **AK211: Yes, as we said earlier, Igneel was actually a caring dragon. He raised a young boy and taught him a type of magic called Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.**

KR: However, on July 7th of the year X777...

 **AK211: What time period is this set in?**

KR:...Igneel disappeared without warning.

 **AK211: The boy, known as Natsu Dragneel, set out to find Igneel. On his journey, he met an old man named Makarov Dreyar, the master of a guild called Fairy Tail. Natsu joined the guild and overtime, he grew attached to the Fairy Tail and its members.**

KR: Indeed. As well as taking job offers that the guild provides, he does his best to protect Fairy Tail from anyone who dares to harm it!

 _Natsu: I'm gonna pay you back for everything! I'll show you that picking a fight with Fairy Tail was a mistake!_

 **AK211: Natsu is what one would call a mage.**

KR: And no, that doesn't mean waving a wand around and yelling made up words like Harry Potter, this is a different case.

 **AK211: The type of magic Natsu uses is called Fire Dragon Slayer magic. What this means is that he is able to manipulate flames that are hot enough to melt metal and stay burning in water.**

KR: This ability allows him to increase the potency of his punches and kicks by incorporating fire into them. His blows will really let you feel the burn!

 **AK211: Let's not forget that he can create explosions by bringing his blazing hands together and increase the temperature of the surrounding area by engulfing himself with a large flame!**

KR: He can also breathe fire, just like a dragon! This is Natsu's signature move, called the Fire Dragon's Roar.

 **AK211: Then there's his more powerful moves. One of them is Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist. This move is a barrage of fiery punches that is able to break through iron, as it was used to defeat Gajeel Redfox.**

KR: While performing this move, he shouts ORAORAORAORA!

 **AK211: Wrong series, KR**.

KR: Oops! Sorrys!

 **AK211: Anyway, next we have the Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu often uses this as a finishing move. He sends a large stream of flames that blow the opponent away.**

KR: Just when you thought thing couldn't get any more destructive, wait till you hear about the Fire Dragon King's Spells! These are basically extremely poweful moves that he has at his disposal.

 **AK211: The first one is the Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist. This is an immensely powerful punch with enough force to shatter a giant!**

KR: The next one is the Fire Dragon King's Roar. It is a powered up version of his standard roar that can blow away an entire battalion!

 **AK211: But wait, we're not finished yet! Natsu can combine his flames with lightning. This is called Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. Here, he is able to simultaneously use fire and lightning, increasing the effect of his moves.**

KR: Not only will the opponent get burnt, by they will also get shocked too!

 **AK211: Finally, we have the Dragon Force! This is Natsu's ultimate form. In this form, the power of Natsu's attacks are increased dramatically. He also gains a move called the Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade This move allows Natsu to propel himself towards the opponent while surrounded himself in fire hits them with a headbutt,sending them crashing though obstacles in the way.**

KR: While Natsu is a great fighter with his magic, he can also use it in other ways.

 **AK211: It gives him immunity to fire-based attacks, including explosions and he can also eat flames to restore his stamina! Don't try this at home kids!**

KR: His fire can also be used to grab ledges from a distances, you know, you always need that one ace up your sleeve just in case you fall off a cliff or something.

 **AK211: It's not just about fire though. Natsu also has a great sense of smell. In other words, there's no use hiding because he'll just sniff you out like a police dog!**

Wiz: Even without his magic, Natsu is a deadly opponent. He can stop blades with his hands and break them and can lift a massive slab of rock to attack his opponent with.

 **AK211: You think that's impressive? What about that time he destroyed an entire mansion by simply slamming his fist on the ground in anger? Talk about scary!**

KR: He is also extremely fast as he was able to blitz several wizards and trade blows with Gajeel, creating afterimages of his fist in the process.

 **AK211: Natsu is also very durable to the point where shotgun blasts have no effect on him. He can also take beatings from the likes of Gajeel, who covered himself in iron, and even tanked a blast from Jellal Fernandes that was said to have the force of a meteor!**

KR: When using Dragon Force, he was able to knock the bastard through the tower of heaven, demolishing it in the process, just to let him know how scary real dragons are!

 **AK211: While Natsu is a powerhouse, he is not invincible. He has a few weaknesses that can be used against him in battle.**

KR: The most obvious one is motion sickness. Like all Dragon Slayer mages, Natsu does not handle motion well. While this mostly applies to transport, he also gets sick when exposed to too much motion, which is the reason he was defeated by Fukuro.

 **AK211: He is also very reckless when angered and will charge into a fight without thinking things over. One time, he even shouted out for his allies when he was supposed to be stealthy!**

KR: Lastly, his magic has a limit and while most of his basic attacks can be used a lot of times, his more powerful attacks, especially in Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, will drain his magic power pretty quickly and will tire him out unless he eats more fire to recover his stamina.

 **AK211: Sure, he may be a bit of a goofball at times, but he is definitely someone you would not want to challenge to a fight unless you are strong enough to slay dragons!**

Wiz: But as long as you don't mess with Fairy Tail, he won't get on your bad side!

 _Natsu: We joined a guild so that we could live. I might not know much about this world, but for the sake of all living things of this world, I'll defeat you!_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **AK211: There once lived two scientists named Fredrick and Aria who were very close to each other.**

KR: Another one of those love stories eh?

 **AK211: Well, you could put it that way, but not all of this story is sunshine and rainbows. You see, once Fredrick discovered that Aria had fallen ill, he was betrayed by his friend Asuka, who converted him into an artificial being called a gear.**

KR: Wait, he turned into a machine? How is that even possible?

 **AK211: This is Guilty Gear KR, not Metal Gear.**

KR: Crap! I got mixed up again!

 **AK211: Anyway, in order to keep himself stable, he created headband to cover the mark on his forehand that branded him as a gear. After this, he gained a large amount of hatred for the gears and vowed to destroy all of them so that they could not be used for combat purposes. He was no longer the man known as Fredrick. He had been reborn Sol Badguy.**

KR: In an attempt to find out more about the gears, Sol joined the Order of Holy Knights many years later. During this time, he obtained the Fireseal Sword. After leaving the Order some time later, he entered a tournament and defeated Justice, the leader of the gears.

 **AK211: After this, he set out to take his revenge on the being known as That Man. That is his name. I am not kidding you people!**

 _Sol: Son of a...! I swear upon my life... I'll get my revenge!_

 **AK211: For someone who makes it his goal to wipe out an entire race of artificial creatures, you'd think that Sol is born for fighting. Well guess what, he is!**

KR: Sol's weapon of choice was the Fireseal sword, but as of recent events, it has been upgraded into a sword called the Junkyard Dog MK III. You could almost mistake the thing for a giant lighter!

 **AK211: Speaking of lighters, the sword can produce flames which Sol uses in his attacks. The most notable move he has is called Gunflame. In this move, Sol sends a stream of flames that travel along the ground at his opponent.**

KR: Next, there is Volcanic Viper, which is basically Sol's own version of the Shoryuken! Sol can follow this up with a kick that sends his opponents to the ground.

 **AK211: Bandit Revolver is a leaping kick which doesn't use flames at all. However, there is an alternate version of this move called Bandit Bringer, in which Sol performs a flaming punch instead of a kick.**

KR: Break is a midair attack where Sol drives his flaming foot into the opponent from above and Wild Throw is pretty much what the name implies, a move where Sol throws the opponent over his shoulder.

 **AK211: Next, we have Riot Stamp. Sol jumps of a wall and towards an opponent, getting ready to deliver a flaming kick to their face that knocks the them downwards.**

KR: Now we are getting serious! Grand Viper is a variation of the Volcanic Viper where Sol slides along the ground before delivering the flaming uppercut. Brutal!

 **AK211: To finish of listing his basic moves, we have Fafnir, which is nothing more than just a flaming punch. It sure knocks the opponent back though!**

KR: With that said, lets start dishing out the heavy hitters. I am, of course, talking about none over than the Overdrives! first up, we have Tyrant Rave ver.β. Sol charges up the attack and slams his sword into the opponent, dealing a lot of damage!

 **AK211: Then there's the Dragon Install. This is Sol's secondary form which he obtains when accessing some of his gear powers. In this form, his speed, strength and durability are increased dramatically. He even gains a new move in this form called P.B.B., which is essentially just an air throw. This form doesn't last long though.**

KR: To end on a high note, there his Instant Kill called Branding Breach. Sol rushes at the opponent and unleashes a blast of fire from his weapon at them!

 **AK211: Being a gear, Sol possesses superhuman stats. His Strength, Speed and Durability are well above that or a regular human.**

KR: His casual punches are powerful enough to destroy walls and uproot trees, and when he puts power into them, he can generate enough energy to shatter a barrier that was said to be impenetrable. Even That Man himself said that Sol's punches produce more energy than anything else on the planet!

 **AK211: While he isn't known for his speed, he is still extremely fast. He managed to outrun a missile that was travelling at 5.2 kilometers per second! You need to have a lot of stamina to be able to run that fast!**

KR: Sol is no pushover either. He has a healing factor, which allows him to regenerate from attacks that would kill any normal person, such as gunshots. He even regenerated after being impaled by Kiske Ky Kiske's Thunderseal, which was specifically designed to nullify regeneration of gear cells.

 **AK211: When Dragon Install is activated, he is bulletproof and increases dramatically in strength, as he was able to clash with a giant beam.**

KR: He rarely ever takes off his headband, but when he does, he becomes a lot stronger, and I mean A LOT. With it off, he shot a mountain sized gear out of the sky like it was nothing, and he was only using a portion of his power!

 **AK211: He may be a powerhouse, but Sol doesn't tend to use a lot of his power unless things aren't in his favor. He is also bad tempered at times.**

KR: That may be so, but in a world full of powerful supernatural beings, there is a reason why Sol has managed to survive for as long as he has.

 **AK211: He is just too hot for anyone to handle!**

 _Sol: We were forged by the will of greedy human beings and so, we are nothing more than a symbol of all that's wrong with the world. For that reason, I will never stop until I've destroyed every gear!_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **AK211: IT'S TIME FOR A FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!**

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 _Fairy Tail Guild_

It was a regular day at the guild. While looking for a job to take, Natsu was wondering about something. The guild was missing someone.

"Hey! Does anyone know where Erza is?"

"You didn't know?" Gray replied. "She's out taking an S-rank mission. Something about subduing a powerful Fire Mage or something."

"So he's just some criminal who wants to copy me! Whatever, Erza's strong. There's no way she would lose!"

Suddenly, the doors to the guild burst open and Erza Scarlet slowly walked in. She was badly injured, with many cuts and bruises. The guild gasped as they muttered to each other about what might have happened.

"Erza!" Natsu cried. "What happened?"

"He...he was too..power..."

Those were the last words Erza managed to get out before she collapsed to the ground unconscious. The commotion among the guild increased. Inside Natsu, anger was building up.

"Someone stronger than Erza?" Lucy said. "This could be bad! What should we do?"

"I'LL FIND HIM!" Natsu roared. "I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO ERZA! HE IS GOING TO REGRET MESSING WITH FAIRY TAIL!

With that, Natsu dashed out of the guild.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Happy shouted out as he flew after the Dragon Slayer.

The guild was silent.

"There he goes again." Gray sighed. "Let's just hope he is careful.

 _Magnolia Town_

Walking through the streets of the town was a young man in blue with an eyepatch. He was accompanied by Sol.

"That was awesome old man!" Sin Kiske said. "That woman seemed pretty powerful too. How the heck was she able to change her weapons and armor in an instant? Doesn't look like any magic I've ever seen."

"Hell if I know." Sol replied. "Let's just forget about it for now. The last thing I want is to start another fi..."

Before Sol could finish, Sol was punched in the face by someone moving at a high speed. He was knocked through a building and got up.

"Who the hell did that?"

He looked up and saw Natsu being carried in the air by Happy.

"You will regret hurting Erza!"

"Are you talking about that armored women from before? Look kid, I don't have time for this shit..."

"Let me show you the true power of Fairy Tail!"

"Shut up you brat!"

Sol jumped up into the air and punched Happy, sending him crashing into a food cart. Natsu landed on the ground.

"Happy!"

He glared at Sol, who had just finished landing on the ground as well.

"YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!"

"Old man!" Sin shouted. "Let me help!"

"Silence, Sin! I will take care of this little shit by myself!"

"Well, if that's the way you want it."

Flames appeared on Natsu's fists as Sol equipped the Junkyard Dog.

* * *

 **Fight!**

Before Sol could react, Natsu appeared in front of him and began hitting him with a combo of flaming punches and kicks. On the last punch, Sol blocked the attack with his sword and grabbed Natsu. He then used Wild Throw to hurl Natsu over his shoulder. Natsu was quick to get up though.

Sol turned around and blocked another punch from Natsu. After this, Natsu grabbed Sol and hit him with a flaming headbutt. Sol stumbled back, allowing Natsu to move in and hit him with a hard blazing punch. Sol was sent skidding along the stone ground.

"This kid is pretty tough!" He thought to himself.

Natsu slowly walked forward and held his hands to his mouth. As Sol got to his feet, he wondered what he was doing. Natsu then took a deep breath and exhaled, sending a stream of flames from his mouth at Sol.

Sol was quick enough to jump out of the way of the attack. He landed on the side of a building and kicked off of it, propelling himself towards Natsu, performing Riot Stamp. He crashed into Natsu with his flaming foot and kicked him into the ground. Natsu got up shortly afterward with a smiling.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." He snickered.

"What makes you say that? Don't get cocky!"

Sol ran towards Natsu and swung his sword but Natsu blocked it with his hands. He then tried to punch Sol but Sol blocked it as well. The two began to trade blows until Sol threw a hard straight, breaking Natsu's guard. Sol then hit Natsu with a few slashes from his sword and kicked him away. Natsu landed on the ground, planting his fist in the ground to halt his skidding.

"Did you really beat Erza?" Natsu asked. "You don't seem all that powerful to me!"

"Shut up, kid!"

Sol performed Bandit Revolver and leapt into the air towards Natsu, trying to hit him with a kick. However, Natsu dodged the attack and as soon as Sol Landed, he punched him twice before throwing an uppercut that knocked Sol into the air.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

A large stream of flames appeared and struck Sol. He was barraged by them for a while until they ended, and Sol fell to the ground. Natsu smiled, but it faded when he realized that Sol landed on his feet.

"You..you are still able to fight?"

"Really? Kid, it'll take more than that trick to defeat me!"

"Then I'm not holding back any more!"

Natsu rushed forward in an attempt to blitz Sol, but Sol was quick enough to block Natsu's strike. He then hit Natsu with a short combo of slashes before performing Crimson Viper. He slid along the ground, hitting Natsu with a series of consecutive hits and then hit him with a fiery uppercut, sending him airborne.

Sol proceeded to hit Natsu with some more strikes until Natsu caught Sol's sword and threw him to the ground. Natsu landed and as soon as Sol got up, he punched the bounty hunter in the gut, sending him skidding back a little. Natsu dashed forward once more and hit Sol with a flurry of blazing punches.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"

After the last punch made contact, an explosion was created and Sol was sent flying through a building and landed on the other side. he still managed to get up.

"So, maybe you really did beat Erza."

"Of course I did kid. What, you need solid evidence to prove it?"

"In that case..."

Natsu was engulfed in flames and electricity.

"I may need more than fire to take you down!"

Natsu ran forward while charging a punch and unleashed it. Sol blocked the attack but was being driven back. He knocked Nastu away with a strike from his sword and then landed a handful of punches and slashes. He then performed Tyrant Rave ver.β and hit Natsu with a powerful slug, sending him crashing through several buildings and walls. Natsu still had the strength.

"I am not giving up!" He cried. "For the sake of Fairy Tail, I will defeat you!"

He inhaled his fire and lightning as Sol ran towards him. Once Natsu acquired enough, he let loose Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar, creating a large blast that destroyed the buildings and structures he had crashed through further. After the attack, he looked to see if he had hit Sol, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Nice move, too bad you weren't able to hit me!"

Natsu was too tired to move, he looked to the side to see Sol standing a few meters away from him.

"Is this really it?"

"I'll finish you right now!"

Sol planted Junkyard Dog into the ground.

"Gunflame!"

Flames emerged from the sword and traveled along the ground towards Natsu.

Flames...

Natsu's smile returned as Sol watched in surprise at what happened when the flames reached the Dragon Slayer.

He was eating them!

"What the hell!? You can eat fire!?"

"Thanks for the meal!"

The flames that engulfed Natsu's body grew bigger and hotter and scales appeared on his body.

He had entered Dragon Force.

Before Sol could even comprehend what he was seeing, Natsu hit him with a flurry of fast and brutal punches. After a while of this, he landed a kick that sent Sol back a little. Sol skidded along the ground and looked up to see Natsu charging another attack.

"CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!"

Natsu hit Sol with and uppercut. He then flew upward and rammed into him. The two traveled upward for a while. As they slowed down, Natsu kicked Sol into the river in the town.

Natsu landed on the ground and sighed.

"Well, I guess it's all over then."

He began to leave when he heard a faint noise. Suddenly, a figure burst out of the water and landed behind Natsu, who turned around, expecting Sol. However, he looked a lot different than before.

"You are really starting to piss me off kid."

Sol let out a roar. He had activated Dragon Install.

Sol flew at Natsu and hit him with a fast and powerful combo of punches, slashes and kicks. He the charged an uppercut and unleashed it, sending Natsu high into the air. Sol flew up after him.

"This is your end!"

As soon as Sol reached Natsu, he hit him with a punch so hard, the Dragon Slayer exploded. Blood and limbs flew everywhere and Natsu's head flew straight towards the Fairy Tail Guild. It crashed through the building, and landed in the center of the guild. Everyone reacted in shock.

* * *

 **KO!**

 **AK211: To be fair, Natsu could have won this battle, if he knew Gear Slayer Magic, that is!**

KR: Onto the Explainations everybody.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

KR: Where do I even begin with this? Let's just say the Natsu is waaaaay out of Sol's league!

 **AK211: To begin, Sol is far more experienced that what Natsu is. He has been fighting for more than 200 years! Compare that to the amount of time Natsu has been training and you will see the massive difference in that department.**

KR: It's not just experience though. Remember when That Man stated that Sol's punches produce more energy than anything on the planet? Considering all the powerful characters in Guilty Gear, you could imagine how much a single punch from Sol would hurt!

 **AK211: Sol is also a lot more durable then Natsu. he has a healing factor that allowed him to regenerate from a blade that was supposed to nullify regeneration, so it doesn't matter what attacks Natsu has up his sleeve, Sol could just heal himself after each one!**

KR: Dragon Install was the nail in Natsu's Coffin. It greatly increases Sol's stats and you should already know how powerful he is in his base form! Heck, he doesn't even need to use Dragon Install to beat Natsu. Without it, he completely destroyed a mountain sized gear! And he was only using a fraction of his power! It took every strength that Natsu had in his base form to destroy a giant foe that was significantly smaller.

 **AK211: Not to mention that after using his strongest attacks, Natsu will tire, leaving Sol free to pummel him! It doesn't matter if Natsu can eat Sol's flames to restore his stamina. In the end, Sol is eventually going to hit him with a blow he cannot survive.**

 **AK211: It seems that this is the end of Natsu's fairy tale.**

KR: The winner is Sol Badguy.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next time it will be two speed freaks fighting to death.

AK211: Next Time it will be Minato Namikaze vs Yoruichi Shihōin.

KR: And if you have and idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, leave it in the reviews.

AK211: And Rate & Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See Ya Next Time.


	18. Minato Namikaze VS Yoruichi Shihoin

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Throughout Death Battle, we've seen all manner of combatants, we've seen combatants who dominate with strength, combatants with a stone wall defense and combatants with a diversity of abilities, but these two are famous for their speed.

 **AK211: Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash.**

KR: And Yoruichi Shihōin, The Flash Goddess.

 **AK211: He's KR and I'm AK211.**

KR: And it's our to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Minato Namikaze, praised by his entire village as the Fourth Hokage, is perhaps the greatest Hokage of all time.

 **AK211: But before he was the Fourth Hokage, he was still a badass ninja, Minato was mentored by the Legendary member of the Sannin, Jiraiya, under the Perv Sage's tutelage, Minato proved himself to be the ideal ninja.**

KR: Then one day, Kushina Uzumaki was moved into his class, and for many years, Minato admired her, but Kushina was kidnapped, so, he singlehandedly rescued his future wife and professed his love to her.

 **AK211: Minato would go on to have his own team of ninja students, including the iconic Kakashi Hatake, with them, he would complete almost every single mission, ultimately being chosen by the Third Hokage to be his successor, becoming the Fourth Hokage, but I didn't say he completed them all, you see... When he fought against the Masked Man, that douchebag was able to free the Nine-Tails from Kushina and used it to reign terror on Konoha.**

KR: And while the ensuing battle was won, Minato and Kushina sacrificed their lives so that their newly born son, Naruto would live, Minato would always be remembered as one of the village's greatest Hokage.

 **AK211: As a ninja, Minato carries standard ninja tools, including Kunai, Shurikens and stuff like that, however, Minato didn't just solely use standard tools, Minato actually got himself his own special brand of kunai for combat, triple-prong kunai enhanced for better offensive potential.**

KR: As standard weapons, Minato would throw them at opponents or wield them as melee tools and could even wield a kunai in his mouth, but their main use came from the Flying Thunder God seals they were marked with, allowing him to teleport to wherever one of the kunai was thrown, instanteously, he carried a large number of kunai in the field that he would scatter across a wide area so that he could move around quickly and with more options.

 **AK211: Yeah, like the one time he used it against The Fourth Raikage, who at the time was one of the fastest shinobi in the world, literally! His fist came within inches of Minato's face, and then he instantly teleported!**

KR: This is how Minato would come to be known as "Konoha's Yellow Flash", which proved that he truly was the fastest shinobi in the entire world, however, he didn't rely solely on his speed, he is also a very competent and powerful ninja, after studying the Nine-Tails techniques, he spent three years creating a new wind release technique, and this was none other than the iconic Rasengan.

 **AK211: It requires no hand seals to create and, once formed, is self-sustaining, giving him an edge in combat. Although it requires very precise chakra control to use, Minato, as the Rasengan's creator, has mastered it; he can form it with either of his hands in almost no time.**

KR: Plus, prior to his death, Minato sealed one half of the Nine-Tails Kurama in him, thus becoming it's Jinchuriki. Unlike his Yang-based counterpart, the Yin-half of Kurama offered no resistance to cooperating with Minato, granting him immediate access to Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, he can use chakra arms, enter Tailed Beast Mode, create Tailed Beast Balls, and perform stronger versions of his usual techniques.

 **AK211: Like the Perv Sage before him, Minato was taught to use Sage Mode, but Minato admits it is not his strong point, as it takes him too long to gather the needed energy and he can't maintain it for very long; for this reason he rarely uses it, but he still had the signs of a true Sage Mode user.**

KR: Minato has proved himself to be one of Konoha's best shinobi, he created one of the most iconic techniques of all time, his Flying Thunder God techniques has himself able to avoid any attack he can see coming, he's defeated the likes of hostile shinobi, future Kage from other villages, prior to his death, Minato showed masterful control of his chakra, he singlehandedly defeat 1,000 Iwagakure shinobi, and of course, overwhelmed Obito while pushing back the Nine-Tails' assault on the Leaf Village.

 **AK211: However, in this world of powerful ninjas, Minato is far from the most powerful, despite being taught Sage Mode, he couldn't incorporate it into his fighting style, his speeds and teleportation have been reacted by and countered by the likes of Madara Uchiha as the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails, and of course, faced his death at the hands of the Nine-Tails itself.**

KR: However, Minato is still one of the village's greatest shinobi, and it's only going to take the best of the best to put him down for good.

 _Minato: Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive._

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Yoruichi Shihōin, the former captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, as well as the former commander of the Onmitsukidō, is one of if not the fastest character in all of Bleach.

 **AK211: But before she was a captain and commander, she was the cute little princess the Shihōin Clan, one of the four noble families.**

KR: Yoruichi grew up at the Shihōin Mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society with her childhood friends Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. During this time, they played together daily under theSōkyoku hill training space, which Urahara built when they were children.

 **AK211: But all that changed when she joined the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō**

KR: Quickly moving through the ranks, Yoruichi became the first woman to become Corps Commander

 **AK211: And that's not all! she aslo rose to the position of captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, further uniting the formerly separate military arms together, as this was also traditionally done by her family**

KR: But many years later, she decided to change her role in the Onmitsukidō from being the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia, which is the position traditionally held by the Commander-in-Chief, to being the Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps. While Yoruichi was Onmitsukidō Commander, she took in Suì-Fēng as a personal bodyguard. Recognizing her talent, she became a mentor and friend. She taught Suì-Fēng most of the techniques she knew. During her time in Soul Society, she created many techniques which involved Shunpo, and taught some of them to Byakuya.

 **AK211: This techniques include the Utsusemi, a technique that allows for movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind.**

KR: The Taketonbo, a hakuda technique which involves a simple, yet effective, throw which suddenly and violently flips an opponent upside down.

 **AK211: The Raiōken, also a hakuda technique, involves a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique while wearing Anti-Hierro Armor, Yoruichi severely cracked Aizen's first form, destroying the surrounding portion of Karakura Town in the process.**

KR: And last but not least the Shunkō and the Hanki

 **AK211: The Shunkō is an advanced technique which combines Hakuda with Kidō. This technique surrounds her back and arms with pressurized Kidō based on the element of lightning. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when it is activated. Apart from enhancing her arms and legs for combat, the technique allows her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, which creates massive explosions. Yoruichi's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago; therefore, the technique is complete and the compressed Kidō is visible. While using this technique, her Reiatsu takes the form of white lightning.**

KR: The Hanki, a technique is used by Yoruichi during Shunkō. It nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The technique can neutralize an opponent's movements.

 **AK211: She's also a Shunpo Master!**

KR: Considered to be the most proficient Hohō master ever in all of Soul Society, Yoruichi is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees, Yoruichi holds the title **"Flash Goddess"** , because she has mastered this ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and can surprise Byakuya, who is one of the most proficient masters in the art as well. She has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques, and has even created some of her own, such as **Utsusemi** The full extent of her abilities remain unclear, but she was able to outrun Byakuya while carrying an unconscious Ichigo over her shoulder, performing around 300 steps before feeling tired from being 100 years out of practice. Suì-Fēng could barely keep up with her while Yoruichi was still holding back. She can still perform Shunpo while in her cat form, however, she is not as fast as she is in her true form.

 **AK211: But that's still not all!**

KR: Yoruichi also carries six pieces of equipment that help her in battle .

 **AK211: She carriers a** **long, beige, bone wand-like artifact, with a small, white, bird-shaped skull, and four protrusions, similar to finger bones, extending from the back of the skull. By channeling Reiryoku into the wand, it produces a tentacle, which acts a harness, and a single bat-like wing manifests from the four bone protrusions, which acts as a one-handed hang-glider. No skill or previous experience is required to use it.**

KR: The Tentōken is basically the same thing, but does not immobilize one of the user's hands.

 **AK211: The Anken are small knives which Yoruichi hides in her boots. She can launch them at a target with a swing of her leg.**

KR: The Destructive Spheres, are somewhat small, light-colored spheres attached to each other by a string that Yoruichi throws at her opponent. According to her, once a sphere hits her opponent's body, a second sphere hitting that same area will destroy it.

 **AK211: And her Razor Wires, are razor-sharp wire which Yoruichi carries on her person. She can trap an opponent in a field of it almost instantaneously, and according to her, it can harm someone as powerful as Yhwach should he try to move through it.**

KR: But her most deadliest piece of equipment is her Anti-Hierro Armor.

 **AK211: The Anti-Hierro Armor are** **set of metal gloves and boots, invented by Kisuke Urahara, designed specifically to counter an Arrancar's Hierro during hand-to-hand combat. They are exceptionally durable, protecting the wearer's limbs even during the moment of their destruction.**

KR: With her amazing abilities, techniques, equipment, and speed, very few people can take on the The Flash Goddess and come out alive.

 _Yoruichi:_ _Just like a person holding a sword trying to protect something. That maybe one's life, or place in society, or reputation, things that one loves, things that one believes; it matters not if it's good or bad, the will to 'protect it' does not change._

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Setting: Hidden Leaf Village

Minato Namikaze is sitting in his office, as the Fourth Hokage, on a relatively quiet and good day, sun shining and peace in the village, suddenly someone enters his room, it's one of his subordinates.

Ninja: Lord Fourth! I bring unfortunate news...

Minato: What is it?

Ninja: A group of ninja were assault by someone outside the village, they didn't get a good look at who attacked them, but it seems they want attention.

Minato: Whoever it is, i'm going to stop them.

Minato puts on his Hokage robe and exits his office, Minato then jumps from rooftop to rooftop passing by all the people of the Leaf Village, Minato makes his way to the entrance, another Ninja is waiting for him there.

Ninja: Lord Fourth, the attacker is hiding somewhere in the surrounding forest, should we engage?

Minato: Do not worry, I will meet our attacker and apprehend them.

Minato moves into the forest and starts searching the forest, Minato jumping through trees and looking in every direction within his sight, he comes to a open field within the forest, he looks around, listening for a noise, suddenly, something moves past him, Minato quickly realises this and anticipates where it will move next, he throws a kunai, but it hits the tree, suddenly, Yoruichi Shihōin meets Minato in the open field

Yoruichi: I think you missed your target there.

Minato: Who are you and why are you targeting the Hidden Leaf Village, attacking the ninjas who guard it?

Yoruichi laughs.

Yoruichi: I didn't attack them, I was simply looking for the one they call "Konoha's Yellow Flash", apparently he's the fastest ninja in the world.

Minato: Well, your actions have brought him to you.

Yoruichi: Wait, you're the Yellow Flash?

Minato: Yes, now if you don't leave the village, i'll have no choice to apprehend you for your actions.

Yoruichi: Apprehend me? Well, you'd have to catch me first.

Minato reaches into his pocket, assuming a combat stance

* * *

 **Fight!**

Minato throws several kunai at Yoruichi, however, Yoruichi speeds out of the way, the kunai hit the ground and trees respectively, Yoruichi goes in for a physical attack on Minato, however, Minato teleports away before Yoruchi's fist meets her target.

Yoruichi: Hmmm, perhaps now I'm fighting the Yellow Flash.

Minato rushes back in meeting Yoruichi on the field, Minato opens with a sweeping kick, however, Yoruichi hops to avoid it, Minato then brings out a punch, hitting Yoruichi as she lands, Yoruichi counters with a series of punches and kicks, however Minato catches Yoruichi's fist with his own hands and jumps back to avoid the kicks, landing on top of a tree branch, Yoruichi and Minato both look one another in the eyes, knowing that from here on out, the fight should be taken more seriously

Minato: I'll admit, you're quicker than I expected.

Minato jumps, directly above Yoruichi, coming down for an attack, Yoruichi anticipates it and blocks the attack, Yoruichi then grabs Minato,throwing which suddenly and violently flips Minato upside down, Minato not wanting to be near Yoruichi for the moment teleports away using a kunai he laid, Yoruichi is surprised once again, seeing Minato has managed to quickly escape her use of Taketonbo, Minato then takes a moment to breathe.

Minato: (to himself) She's fast... Faster than I thought, could she be from the Hidden Cloud Village? She's using solely Taijutsu, so I will most likely have to use my own ninjutsu to combat her speed, and I can always use the Raijn Kunai to get away if need be.

Yoruichi searches for Minato, jumping through tree branches while searching, however, Minato hears her jumping and then waits for her to reach his next location, he hears her from a branch away, Minato then jumps, Yoruichi and Minato crash into one another, Yoruichi crashing through trees and Minato being knocked back into the open field, he pants faintly, wiping the sweat from his face, Yoruichi then appears behind Minato, punching him directly in the face, knocking him into a tree, Yoruichi then follows up with yet another series of punches, however, as Yoruichi's fist approaches Minato, he teleports to a kunai once again, Yoruichi waits Minato out, waiting for him to make the next move.

Minato: (to himself) The one who attacks an instant quicker than the other will win this match...

Minato activates a Rasengan with his right hand, in his left hand, he holds a kunai, he sees where Yoruichi is, Suddenly, emerging from the tree is another kunai, not expecting it, the kunai lands on the tree just behind Yoruichi, suddenly Minato appears above her, not expecting the attack...

Minato: Rasengan!

Minato's Rasengan comes down on Yoruichi, hitting her back with a Flying Thunder God - Second Step, Minato hits Yoruichi into the ground hard, the ground crumbling around Yoruichi's body, the Rasengan tears through the back of Yoruichi's clothes, leaving a Rajin Mark on Yoruichi's body.

Yoruichi: Now I know why they call you the Yellow Fla-

Before Yoruichi even finishes her sentence, Minato teleports directly in front of Yoruichi hitting her in the gut with his standard Rasengan, knocking her through trees logs, knocking a couple down, Minato then takes a moment to breathe, knowing she'll be back in a matter of seconds, Yoruichi gets up from the attack and quickly returns back to the open field, where Minato is waiting.

Yoruichi: Shunkō!

At her command, her body starts emitting while electricity around her arms and legs, the shockwave given off crumbles the ground around Yoruichi.

Minato: (to himself) Has she mastered the ability to use Lightning Release in her Taijutsu?

Yoruichi suddenly starts appearing in several places at once, Minato remains calm, Yoruichi comes in for an attack, Minato meets her fists and kicks, however, Yoruichi's electricity opens Minato's defences, she lands a decisive kick on Minato, the shock of her kick affects Minato, but he's able to get up, Yoruichi goes for another punch to Minato's face, however Minato catches Yoruichi's fist, in this same instance...

Minato: Kyūbi!

As Yoruichi looks at Minato, his body has changed to a orange/yellow pattern, his transformation into Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

Yoruichi: W-What...

Minato wastes no time and immediately attacks with a series of punches and kicks all hitting Yoruichi, Minato hits Yoruichi into the air, before she can move out of the way, Minato unleashes a larger, more lethal Rasengan, this scorches Yoruichi's back as a small crater is formed as she is knocked into the ground, however an arm of the Nine-Tails Minato's own left, it grabs Yoruichi, firstly throwing her into the same crater once again, then throwing her out of the forest, Minato then teleports to Yoruichi's location, this time, using the Nine-Tails arm to punch Yoruichi into a crater.

Yoruichi stands up as her Anti-Hierro Armor is now equipped to her arms and legs, Yoruichi and Minato meet in a hand-to-hand exchange, both Yoruichi and Minato catching the others attacks, Yoruichi's armor keeping her up to speed with the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode pressing against her, the two exchange attacks for a while, neither allow a gap in their defense, deciding it was about time, Yoruichi backwards into the air, throwing Razor Wire towards Minato, Minato is completely surrounded by the wire, he recognizes the wire, and knows he shouldn't move.

Yoruichi: That should hold you for a while.

Minato, knowing he shouldn't let this Nine-Tails Chakra deplete entirely, decides to teleport, without moving a muscle, he teleports to Yoruichi's Raijin Mark, kicking her in the back, the attack nearly brings Yoruichi to her own Razor Wire, knowing she can't use it anymore, decides to recall it all, Minato continues his assault, Yoruichi is ready and battles Minato once again, Minato using Taijutsu to match Yoruichi's Hakuda, Minato uses the Nine-Tails arm to grab Yoruichi, Yoruichi tries to break free, but Minato throws her into the ground, near a lake, Minato's Nine-Tails chakra starts to fade, Yoruichi notices this and escapes the chakra arm, Yoruichi then turns up the speed, leaving after images, lots of them, Minato teleports to Yoruichi's Raijin mark, and lands another Second Step on her, however, Minato reverts back to his standard form.

Yoruichi: Gotcha!

Yoruichi uses her speed to catch Minato, throwing him into the ground via Taketonbo, with a quick movement, Yoruichi retrieves a knife from her boots and slits Minato's throat.

* * *

 **KO!**

 **AK211: Well, I couldn't keep up with half of that...**

KR: Onto the explainations, everybody.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

KR: This battle is a very close one, both Minato and Yoruichi's most notable aspect, their speed, was relatively on par, neither being too decisively fast than the other, so this battle really came down to the arsenal and abilities used by both combatants.

 **AK211: Sure Minato is the Hokage, but that doesn't mean he's invincible, in fact, Minato has been defeated before by foes like Madara, whereas Yoruichi hasn't had much problem against the likes of Aizen, granted Aizen wasn't using his entire arsenal against her.**

KR: Additionally, while Minato has refined and demonstrated his battle and strategic abilities over 15 years of being a ninja and becoming the fastest of his time, Yoruichi has lived for over 200 years and has lived up to her title even if she didn't actively practice, not to mention she's a master of Assassination, so killing Minato wasn't a challenge for her.

 **AK211: However, Minato had the arsenal needed to avoid most of Yoruichi's own arsenal, his special Kunai saved his ass on a lot of occasions, but Minato himself relies on these if things go wrong, though this match mostly came down how each of them use hand-to-hand combat, of which Yoruichi is a refined master.**

KR: Fortunately for him, Yoruichi didn't understand how Minato used his Flying Raijin kunai, to her, it was just a projectile and nothing more, not to mention, she didn't know Minato had laid a Raijin Mark on her body, which Minato could use at any point during the battle, but with his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Minato was able to press Yoruichi into using her full arsenal, even her Razor Wire, which can keep Yhwach at bay.

 **AK211: But unfortunately, Minato's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode only lasts a few minutes, to most foes it would be game over, but with Yoruichi, all she had to do was use her arsenal to keep Minato at bay long enough for him to revert back to his normal form and finish him off, Minato fought hard, but Yoruichi just cut him off.**

KR: The winner is Yoruichi Shihōin.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next time it will be two ultimate forms of life fighting to death.

AK211: Next Time it will be the payback.

KR: And if you have and idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, leave it in the reviews.

AK211: And Rate & Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See Ya Next Time.


	19. Mewtwo VS Shadow (Fanfic Version)

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: It is fact that no human being can ever be perfect. We all have our flaws, our shortcomings.

 **AK211: But what if a being... didn't? And was created to be stronger, smarter, and simply better than us weak humans?**

KR: Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon, and clone of Mew.

 **AK211: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the Host of The Lunar Dragon.**

KR: This Time we will bring all of their arsenals and by all, i mean ALL of it.

 **AK211:He's KR and I'm AK211!**

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Fanfic Death Battle

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Take a stroll around the Kanto region, and you'll likely come across common Pokemon, such as Caterpie or Pidgey.

 **AK211: And hey, maybe a Pikachu if you're lucky!**

KR: But one Pokemon you're almost guaranteed not to find is an anomaly known as Mew - a Legendary Pokemon only few have sighted, and that no one has yet taken a picture of.

 **AK211: Determined to find this incredibly rare Pokemon, scientists from an organization known as Team Rocket set out to find it. Huh, weird they're called Team Rocket. They don't really use a lot of rockets, do they?**

(Cue Rocket Hideout - Pokemon Red and Blue OST)

KR: Years passed, and Team Rocket's search turned up fruitless. Until they discovered the shed eyebrow of the rare Mew.

 **AK211: Being the villainous Team Rocket, what did they decide to? The logical thing, and use the eyebrow as nothing but evidence for the Pokemon's existence? ...Hell no! Instead, they did what any human being would do, and create a clone of the New Species Pokemon! Except make it stronger!**

KR: Doing their experiments and DNA splicing at the remote area known as Cinnabar Island, Team Rocket scientists worked for years in their attempt to create the world's most powerful Pokemon yet, this project was known only as... Mewtwo.

 **AK211: But they couldn't just stop at making him stronger than all Pokemon! No, they also had to make him smarter than any human! And this... backfired tremendously.**

 _Scientist: We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokemon... and we succeeded._

 _(Laboratory explodes)_

KR: Confounded by his own existence, Mewtwo sought revenge upon the very scientists who created him as he killed them all in an explosion. A true testament to the power which they wanted him to have.

 **AK211: Taking refuge in a remote island, Mewtwo wished to eliminate all humans, and hell even Pokemon, from the Earth as he challenged trainers everywhere to fight him in a Pokemon Battle - which would be hopeless in any case.**

KR: With the world's greatest trainers trapped in a building with a Pokemon they couldn't hope to defeat or capture, and everyone else out in a massive storm which could wipe out all life, Mewtwo's vision was nearly complete. Until he learned the greatest lesson any Pokemon had ever learned.

 _Mewtwo: I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are._

(Cue Battle with Mewtwo - Pokken Tournament OST)

KR: In battle, Mewtwo is an incredible force, with psychic energy powerful enough to hurl heavy Pokemon like Nidoking and Arcanine around like ragdolls, rip apart large buildings, and even move storm clouds from all corners of the Earth.

 **AK211: But what else can he do? He can distort an opponent's mind with Confusion, shut down the functions of an opponent with Disable, predict attacks with Future Sight, and even cut through things using his mind! Psycho Cut, what even are you?**

KR: Being a Legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo's stats are... absurd. With high Speed and Attack, and incredibly high Special Attack, Mewtwo is an offensive powerhouse. However, his defenses aren't at all terrible, making him quite the damage sponge as well. And when you factor in the ability Pressure, which makes opponents' attacks use up two PP instead of one, it can be a daunting task to take down this Pokemon.

 **AK211: But that's in case any attacks even hit him! With his psychic force fields, Mewtwo can block almost any attack that comes his way! If he finds himself outclassed in stats for some reason, he can switch around his offenses and defenses with those of the opponent!**

KR: However, if Mewtwo is to be hit with an attack, he can always boost his defenses with Barrier and Amnesia. And if facing off with a Dark-type or Steel-type Pokemon which resists his Psychic-type attacks, the move Aura Sphere is just the right move for the job.

 **AK211: If he takes too much damage? Recover is the way to go! This move can restore 50% of his health, at any time! Yeah, he's a hard to kill fucker.**

KR: Of course, Mewtwo's preferred method of attack is just to fire bursts of psychic energy in the form of spheres. These bursts are powerful enough to rip through solid constructs, one-shot powerful Pokemon, and in the case where a target survives, it has a small chance of lowering their defenses, meaning that surviving another one is almost completely out of the question.

 **AK211: You want to take it out the slow way, by lowering his stats or giving him a status effect? Not gonna happen, when moves like Mist and Safeguard are available to him!**

KR: And if someone is to move before he is, he can predict an opponent's move and use it first, using the move Me First. He can also look into the future, predict attacks from the opponent, and forsee future attacks he will land and strike in the future using Future Sight.

 **AK211: But Mewtwo's most powerful attack is a move known as Psystrike, a psychic attack so powerful it targets the foe's physical defense rather than its Special Defense! And it brings a whole bunch of his psychic blasts together in a single strike, and paired with his telekinesis, this is a deadly attack! It's what happens when you create a Pokemon so powerful.**

KR: However, Mewtwo's psychic powers are useful for more than just outright offense. In addition to the various bolts of psychic energy, Mewtwo can also manipulate the weather, teleport, erase memories, petrify living objects, fly at massively hypersonic speeds, and even create... gigantic spoons to use as weapons...

 **AK211: Well, it definitely paid off when that ice cream Pokemon was created.**

KR: And if you thought Mewtwo could not get more powerful, you would be dead wrong. Using the Mewtwonite Y, Mewtwo could Mega-Evolve into incredibly powerful Mega Mewtwo Y, which gave it an inredible increase in its Special Attack and Speed.

 **AK211: Mega Mewtwo Y gains the ability Isomnia, meaning that he probably stays up all night animating a web show that no one except for nerds who have nothing better to do than argue over who would win in a what-if battle scenario would watch... oh wait...**

KR: Jokes aside, Mega Mewtwo Y is so powerful, its base stat total is above that of even Arceus. And in Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, it along with Rayquaza and Deoxys pushed back a wave of dark matter powerful enough to stop the Earth's movement entirely and even pull it toward the sun. To hold back such a force would require 0.938 tenatons split between the three of them.

 **AK211: Goddamn!**

KR: Mega Mewtwo Y is sure powerful, but one day Mewtwo saved a girl named Anne from the influence of a Shadow Synergy Stone. Anne was rescued unscathed, but Mewtwo fell victim to the Shadow Synergy Stone's influence as he was transformed into the malicious Shadow Mewtwo.

(Cue Dark Colosseum - Pokken Tournament OST)

 **AK211: You sure it's not Dank Mewtwo? Anyway, Dank Mewtwo here traveled all around the Ferrum region, draining Gaia Power from the normal Synergy Stones and increasing his power even more! He got so powerful that he could fly to space in seconds and destroy a huge portion of the earth with a single blast!**

KR: However, Shadow Mewtwo sacrificed two things - one, his defenses, and two, his morality. And as powerful as Shadow Mewtwo was, he was eventually defeated by the likes of several regular Pokemon, and Anne who came back with a Synergy Stone to separate it from the Shadow Synergy Stone.

 **AK211: Speaking of which, as powerful as Mewtwo is, he is not perfect. Strange, that's kinda how he was created!**

KR: Being a Psychic-type, Mewtwo possesses weaknesses to Dark-type, Steel-type, and Bug-type attacks. And his Psychic attacks can be completely nullified by anything with a Dark type to it. And the second Mewtwo mega-evolves, it cannot revert to its base form and turn into Shadow Mewtwo.

 **AK211: But hey, when you're the most powerful Pokemon... who cares? Oh yeah, and most infamously, Mewtwo kinda lost that "strongest Pokemon" title when Arceus came around. Sorry Mewtwo, but not even you can compete with the creator of the universe.**

KR: But he's considered to be one of the most powerful for a reason - and when you're in your own game's Uber tier for each generation consistently, you know you're a force to be reckoned with.

 _Cue Mewtwo's Finisher from Pokken Tournament._

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: We all know Dr. Eggman as the incredibly talented and definitely insane genius that he is, but before Robotnik there was his grandfather - Doctor Gerald Robotnik.

 **AK211: See, Gerald had a few screws loose, but he was overall not a bad guy. During his research, he created a space colony the size of the moon! He decided to call it, the Space Colony ARK!**

KR: "Project Shadow", an experiment to create a being capable of healing the terminally ill, was what Gerald devoted all his research to after his daughter Maria was diagnosed with the fictional disease Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome - which would soon kill her.

 **AK211: Taking no risks and throwing all caution to the wind, Gerald Robotnik decided to experiment with alien technology in hopes of creating a being capable of healing his daughter. After the failure of a prototype that was known as the Biolizard, Gerald was finally successful with his creation - Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform!**

KR: Despite the sheer power Shadow possessed due to being imbued with the Chaos force, he was a rather benevolent being upon creation, making good friends with Maria. To the point where the two were basically inseparable.

 **AK211: Oh, cruel fate. By sheer coincidence, the research going toward "Project Shadow" was leaked to G.U.N., a military organization. And because everyone back on Earth feared aliens because, well, everyone's scared of aliens these days, G.U.N. raided the ARK, going after Shadow and Gerald! Maria, not wanting to see Shadow die, pushed him into an escape pod as she took a bullet right in front of Shadow's eyes - which forever changed his life, his personality, and his taste in music.**

(Cue Throw It All Away - Sonic Adventure 2 OST)

KR: The trauma of the event left Shadow with amnesia, leading him to forget just what happened upon the ARK, and his intended purpose. All he could remember was Maria, and that she was gone. Swearing revenge upon humanity, Shadow decided it was time to put his incredible power to use.

 **AK211: Despite Shadow being over 30 years older than Sonic, he's just as fast as the blue hedgehog, being able to keep up with Sonic in many footraces! He can even run so fast that he creates a black tornado which tosses all it sucks up into the air!**

KR: Considering that Sonic has moved at speeds ranging anywhere between hypersonic to even outspeeding light itself, Shadow is also capable of faster-than-light travel and movement.

 **AK211: Goddamn. The only problem with running faster than light, is you live in a world of darkness. Fitting for someone like Shadow.**

KR: Shadow is effectively immortal, being able to breathe underwater and even in space. Physically, he's strong enough to destroy giant robots simply by rushing into them and even toss giant trucks into the air using only a single arm.

 **AK211: But by far Shadow's most potent attacks come from his connection to the Chaos Force, a pool of this weird energy which basically is the middle finger to all laws of this universe.**

KR: Shadow can use the Chaos Force in a variety of different ways, such as in energy projectiles such as the Chaos Spear and Chaos Lance, which can destroy solid structures but also paralyze foes in their tracks. He can even manifest Chaos energy into a void, or a formation devoid of any sort of matter or even space whatsoever. While it takes a lot of his power and is incredibly difficult to use, it can kill opponents in a single hit.

 **AK211: The Chaos Force can even increase Shadow's stats with Chaos Boost, making him even stronger, even more durable, and even faster! Roaming Chaos can create a black hole beneath Shadow, trapping opponents in place!**

KR: Well, a _true_ black hole absorbs all matter around it before shrinking down and expelling matter from within, so this is simply nothing more than a gravity well. Also if it were a black hole, Shadow couldn't possibly get away as he would be well past the event horizon.

 **AK211: Science-y stuff aside, Shadow can also teleport in the middle of his attacks, follow a trail of rings at the speed of light, and even manipulate space itself for an attack that's like... I don't even know what it is!**

KR: This triple-question-mark attack briefly creates three clones of Shadow, bursting with Chaos Energy which damages those who do so much as get near him. This invokes a technique known as Chaos Control, a reality-distorting technique which manipulates time and space itself. Shadow can use Chaos Control to slow down time, speed up time, teleport between dimensions or even all around the world. Oh, and because he was created to heal, Shadow can also heal himself of wounds he may receive over the course of battle..

 **AK211: But if Shadow is feeling brutal enough, he'll tap into an incredibly powerful technique known as... Chaos Blast, an incredibly powerful burst of energy which obliterates all which it comes into contact with!**

KR: However, the Chaos Force isn't all Shadow uses in battle. He also has access to Sonic's signature Spin Dash and Homing Attack, and has basic knowledge in hand-to-hand combat.

 **AK211: But my favorite thing Shadow has? Guns. Lots and lots of guns. Shadow can use any type of gun, with the skill of an expert! But by far Shadow's best gun is the Shadow Rifle, an incredibly powerful rifle capable of killing just about anything it hits in a single shot!**

KR: Because of Shadow's immense power, he must keep himself under control using two rings he wears on his wrists. In a pinch, Shadow can remove these rings to increase his power to incredible levels, but with a deadly cost - it wears out his power and renders him a sitting duck after use.

 **AK211: Or a sitting hedgehog...**

KR: But to further increase Shadow's connection to the Chaos Force, there are seven gems known as the Chaos Emeralds, each of which possesses a massive amount of energy. The Chaos Emeralds amplify the powers of Chaos Control, giving Shadow an incredible control over time and space.

 **AK211: But with all seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow turns into the mighty Super Shadow, an immensely powerful being with stats much higher than base Shadow's! Super Shadow can fly, damage incredibly powerful beings such as the Finalhazard and Solaris, and can fire out Chaos Spears at once! Oh, and he's completely _invincible!_**

KR: Super Shadow also heals the hedgehog back to full health.

 **AK211: But when he wants to become serious, He uses his two trump cards. The first one is the Lunar Dragon.**

(Shadow transforms into the Lunar Dragon and uses Dragon Surpass on the Tikal's Aura Dragon)

KR: The Lunar Dragon is something which was sealed inside Shadow during his trauma by Black Doom and Dark Neo. This was revealed in Wave Warrior EXE 2: Dark. By transforming into the Lunar Dragon, Shadow can use Dragon Surpass, his most powerful attack, where he transforms into the Lunar Dragon and flies up to the sky until he reaches the moon. He then targets his foes with a ray of white light before shooting green Chaos energy shots that rains on the enemy creating a massive area of destruction.

 **AK211: And basically, no one had even survived it!**

KR: But that's not all. Shadow has one last trump card up his sleeve. And that is The Archie Mode.

(Shadow assumes The Archie Mode, transforming into Archie Shadow)

 **AK211: Archie Shadow is basically a more powerful form of Shadow. It has proven to be an overkill every time it's used. By so far, Only Sonic and Shadow are the only ones who can use this form.**

KR: In this form, Shadow's Physical Strength increases immensely to the extent that he can impale robots with his bare hands. He can also use infinite Chaos Energy and when he has a Chaos Emerald, he can increase the power of his Chaos attacks. Also when he takes off his rings, he becomes Chaos Shadow, where he unleashes his full power at his opponents and it doesn't tire him when he takes off his inhibitor rings while in the Archie Mode. The Archie Mode also gives Shadow the ability to use Super Archie Shadow by just having the Chaos Emeralds with him. And once Shadow enters his Archie Mode, It cannot be dispelled unless he falls asleep.

 **AK211: Over the years, Shadow has achieved some pretty crazy feats! He's tough enough to survive a fall from space, he's helped Sonic defeat Eggman many times, and he's tangled with Sonic so many times that you'd think they're the same person! Except Shadow's blacker, edgier, and probably listens to Linkin Park. He even defeated Black Doom, His Biological Father, twice. Once with his Normal Super Mode and the second with his Super Archie Mode. He was even powerful to hold a large moon which was about the size of the inhuman Mt. Everest-sized Gear that Sol Badguy destroyed with a fraction of his true power, teleport it to space and destroy it with a fraction of his own power as well. All of that was done while he was in his Normal Super Mode. Damn! That's awesome!**

KR: However, Shadow is not at all perfect despite that being the point of his creation. He often rushes into battle without much of a thought, but at the same time underestimates opponents who aren't quite on the level of world destruction. Even Sonic the Hedgehog, who has stalemated Shadow many times before, isn't an opponent Shadow has ever gone all-out against.

 **AK211: Also as we said earlier, Shadow runs on a limited amount of Chaos Energy. And unless he has at least one Chaos Emerald with him, His Chaos reverses are limited and will eventually run out. But this problem will be solved once Shadow enters his Archie Mode.**

KR: But there's a reason they call him the Ultimate Life Form.

 _Cue Shadow racing Sonic in Sonic Adventure 2._

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **AK211: We had given you all of their powers and abilites. This will be similar to the battle from ScrewAttack Death Battle, However in a new battlefield and with all of their arsenals with them.**

KR: In other words, There will be no turning back.

 **AK211: And Now, It's Time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!**

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 _Some ruined city_

(Cue Flame Core Volcano - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST)

It was a tragic and despair-filled day in the ruined city. The entire city was in shambles - buildings had collapsed if they had not been reduced to nothing but bits of concrete and glass dust, streets were cracked and seeping what appeared to be magma. Police sirens blared in the distance as civilians scattered to escape the destruction. A rain of ash and sparks sprinkled down over the city.

 _CRASH!_

A black sphere no larger than a beach ball zipped through the air, crashing into the face of a charred skyscraper. Upon impact, the skyscraper instantly crumbled to the ground. Opposite the wrecked building, a bright purple light flashed as the figure of, supposedly, an anthropomorphic cat burst from a pile of concrete bits and glass shards, scattering them in every which direction.

"You should have never let it escalate to this level," a baritone voice stated, seeming to come from the cat-like figure. This figure revealed itself to be a mostly purple-gray figure with a tall, lean torso, with small horn-like protrusions on its head and a curved tube-like appendage from the back of its head to between its shoulders. It raised a lanky, almost skeletal arm with a cat-like hand attached to three rounded fingers to the air as a dark purple (almost black) sphere suddenly materialized in front of its fingertips, with bolts of purple electricity flowing through them. This anomaly of a figure was **Mewtwo** , the Genetic Pokemon, number 150. Had a reputation for being one of the strongest Pokemon there was.

With a single swipe of his arm, Mewtwo flung the purple orb in the direction that the black sphere had launched, toward the destroyed building. The ball of psychic energy zoomed through the air, but before it could hit the ground, that same black sphere jumped from the rubble of the building it had crashed into and landed on the ground, this time in the form of a black, anthropomorphic hedgehog. This hedgehog had a very large head in comparison to its body, which was rather scrawny and short. It had six spines protruding from its head, each of which with a single red stripe down the back of his head. A patch of white fur grew on his chest, and he wore white gloves on his hands with large golden bracelets upon his wrists (which also had red stripes leading toward from the elbows). There was a look of ferocity, of anguish, of absolute _contempt_ in his eyes as he glared down at Mewtwo right ahead. This figure was known only as **Shadow the Hedgehog** , the Ultimate Life Form.

"Sorry, Mewtwo," replied Shadow, glaring at and marching toward his opponent. Not breaking eye contact with Mewtwo, Shadow removed one of the golden wrist cuffs with a "click!", and then repeated on his other hand. "But that's not an option for me anymore."

With a similar glare to that of his opponent's, Mewtwo raised his hand again as he materialized another sphere of deep purple psychic energy. Almost immediately after creating the sphere, he launched it at Shadow at an incredible speed. Before the sphere could even touch Shadow, the hedgehog held out his own hand, which began to materialize a mass of bright red energy emanating from his palm, like a tiny star.

"Chaos Spear!" called Shadow, who then flung the mass of chaos energy toward Mewtwo, the energy cluster now taking the shape of a spear-like energy beam. The two blasts of powerful energy collided with each other in the midst of the hot, ash-filled air as they both suddenly expanded upon impact - and then _exploded_ upon impact.

 _BOOM!_

The black sphere and red Chaos Spear dispersed into the air as bright purple-and-red lights flashed from the site of the explosion. Dust, smoke, and ash filled the area as more screaming citizens evacuated the site.

Suddenly, Shadow burst through a cloud of dust and ash, his fur now being lit up in a red glow as he glared in Mewtwo's direction. From the opposite side, Mewtwo similarly burst through the cloud, his amethyst eyes now glowing a bright cyan color as bolts of what appeared to be a blue electrical energy surged through Mewtwo's body. Both genetic experiments glared at each other as they each pulled back a fist, each surging with psychic and chaos power respectively. Then, they both delivered a punch simultaneously, their fists colliding perfectly.

 **BOOM!**

From the collision of Mewtwo's and Shadow's fists was another surge of psychic and chaos power, the sheer energy of the attacks exploding upon impact. As the dust, ash, smoke, and raining cinders dispersed, Mewtwo and Shadow were still standing in a large crater which had been created through the sheer force of the blow.

Of course, today had not started in the hysterical dystopia in which these two had been fighting. It all started one day, where things seemed to be perfectly normal. It would have never escalated to this level had things not simply gone the way they did. The day _someone_ made a huge mistake that they would regret for the rest of their life, should it even continue past this day.

* * *

 _The same city, before the fight_

(Cue Route 1 - Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow OST)

It was daytime in the big city. Civilians everywhere were walking and talking, some on their phones, others talking in a group, and others driving on perfectly paved roads in their cars. It was a picture-perfect moment; a picturesque day. Nothing could ruin this perfect day...

(Cue E.G.G.M.A.N. - Sonic Adventure 2 OST)

"Attention citizens of North City!" shouted the voice of an older man, over the ear-piercing echo of a megaphone. Citizens everywhere turned their heads in shock and disbelief as they each turned their heads toward the center of the town, as the entire city began to tremble beneath their feet - and to their horror, they all witnessed a gigantic silver drill - it had to have been the size of a two-story building - dig up through the ground, creating tremors with its digging. After the drill had fully excavated itself onto the ground, it suddenly unfolded itself into a shiny, red-painted robotic, humanoid mech, at least the size of a five-story building. Shiny red plating covered its broad chest and shoulders, with red plating taking the form of gauntlets around its wrists and ankles. At the head was a clear glass dome, hollowed in the middle as a familiar face sat in a black leather chair, at a control panel with lots of brightly-colored levers and switches.

This man was rather tall and _very_ round in stature, and sported a shiny bald head with an excessively long brown mustache. Atop his long pink nose sat a pair of round blue eyeglasses, and he wore a red suit rather similar to that of... a marching band uniform?

All jokes about his goofy appearance aside, this man was all that his theme song implied him to be - Doctor Eggman, the signature villain to Sonic the Hedgehog.

Citizens ran around in utter panic, defenseless as the Eggman mech stampeded through North City, creating massive tremors with its footsteps (which would also make large craters upon impact) alone.

"Now, my newest plan to send my robot army through the streets of North City is almost complete!" shouted Eggman, grinning like the absolute _madman_ he was as the shockwaves of his mech's movement was beginning to crumble the concrete pillars of an overhanging bridge. Citizens quickly exited their vehicles as many ran far away from Dr. Eggman. "There is absolutely nothing that can ruin this plan! Not even Sonic the Hedgehog!"

(Cue I Am All Of Me - Shadow the Hedgehog OST)

Across the other side of the city, an indistinguishable feature - a black blur - sped from seemingly nowhere as it suddenly collided with Eggman's mech, making a "CLANG!" sound upon impact.

"What is happening?!" Eggman shouted out in disbelief as his giant mech stumbled backward. Regaining the mech's footing, Eggman looked down to see below him one of the fighters described earlier - **Shadow the Hedgehog**. "I was expecting Sonic... but I suppose _Shadow_ will have to do as well." Eggman sighed. "Very well. Do your worst, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Eggman challenged, his absolutely maniacal face wearing a wide, toothy grin.

Shadow arched his eyes at Eggman, and scowled as if angry - but then his furious scowl quickly turned into a grin of his own. "Eggman... I should have figured you'd turn up here, in North City. Since Sonic's out of commission, I might as well take you on myself."

Eggman gave a haughty and maniacal laugh - when suddenly Shadow dashed toward his mech and leaped upward, front-flipping his body in a spherical motion as an orange-red aura surrounded his body. Before Eggman's mech could react, Shadow hit the mech in its chest with a powerful Homing Attack.

"Gah!" Eggman yelped, his mech stumbling backward and tipping over. One would be able to see a large dent in the chest area from where Shadow hit him. Unable to regain the robot's footing, Eggman and his mech began to tip over onto the ground. "Curse that hedgehog... _both_ of those hedgehogs..." Eggman muttered beneath his breath as his robot fell over...

...And was about to land on some poor fool who had been unlucky enough to be underneath him!

A man whose features were indistinct seemed to be typing a long message on a smartphone of sorts. "I'll... talk... to... you... later-" the man's thinking out loud was cut short as he turned his head toward the falling mech - within the next second he would be crushed underneath its sheer weight and reduced to nothing but ludicrous gibs and bloody chunks of skin and bone matter. He gasped and shielded his eyes as he prepared for the worst to come...

(Cue Mewtwo Battle Theme - Pokemon Origins OST)

...When suddenly the mech stopped in its tracks, just moments before it would have crushed the man beneath it. After a few seconds of essentially being paralyzed in fear and disbelief, the man quickly dashed away, as far away from this fight scene as possible.

"...Wh-what?" Eggman raised an eyebrow as suddenly his mech then fell to the ground, like it was supposed to before. Out the corner of his eye he saw a floating purple figure - the other fighter from earlier, **Mewtwo**.

 _Cease your mindless destruction._ Eggman heard in his head. The voice was that of a deep baritone, and somehow he could see that the voice came from Mewtwo.

"Why would I do something like that?!" Eggman angrily replied, his mech quickly jumping back onto its feat. "Now get out of the way before I plow you two over!"

Shadow and Mewtwo exchanged glances, then they both nodded as they faced Eggman's mech.

(Cue Theme of Eggman - Sonic Adventure OST)

"Get a load of this!" Eggman shouted as suddenly six cannons opened up from the chest of his mech. Instantly a barrage of rockets fired out in unpredictable directions, but each of them generally aiming toward Mewtwo and Shadow.

"You take care of the missiles," Shadow told to Mewtwo, who turned his head toward the hedgehog. "I'll go for Eggman."

Mewtwo nodded in response. _"_ _Understood"_ The Genetic Pokemon raised both of its lanky arms to the air as his eyes glowed with a bright cyan, and suddenly each of the missiles stopped dead in their tracks in midair. Eggman's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Great, not _another_ one... I don't even _know_ what animal this one is..." Eggman muttered to himself as the missiles didn't even touch Mewtwo. In the middle of his distraction, suddenly a loud _CLANG!_ could be heard from the chest area again. Eggman's mech stumbled backward once more. This time, the dent in the mech's chest had grown significantly, and the red paint was beginning to peel off. "...What?!"

Shadow grinned as he landed back down on the ground, his fist on the concrete as he knelt down, his back toward Eggman and its mech as he landed behind it. "Hmph. You really _are_ all talk. Just like you always were."

Before Eggman could come up with a clever remark, the missiles which he had fired at Mewtwo all zeroed in on him, each of which firing at him at an alarming rate which he could not react to.

 **BOOM!**

"No! This cannot be!" Eggman shouted as the smoke from the missiles clouded his vision. He could no longer see Mewtwo nor Shadow, and moreover his mech was losing his footing again. "Gah, next time I'll use a flying machine..."

Before Eggman could continue this thought, Mewtwo and Shadow both rushed toward Eggman, pulling back their fists as they dashed toward the evil doctor. Mewtwo's fist lit up with a blue glow while Shadow's ignited with an orange-red. As if perfectly scripted and rehearsed, Mewtwo and Shadow delivered simultaneous punches into the midsection of Eggman's mech.

 **BOOM!**

The entire mech was reduced to nothing but scrap metal as Eggman went flying from the explosion, soaring through the air and flailing about.

"Looks like Doctor Eggman is blasting off agaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Eggman screamed, his voice getting progressively less audible the farther he went. After a few brief seconds, nothing but a star in the distance could be seen as a "ting!" sound rang out for effect.

(End music)

Shadow and Mewtwo glanced at each other once more, then looked over the horizon. The sunset was coming on. Even though Eggman's attack had only lasted a few minutes, North City was in _shambles_. It would take weeks, or even months to repair the damages.

"Well," Shadow began. "It appears you're more powerful than you look." he remarked, looking away from Mewtwo.

 _"You make a powerful fighter yourself"_ Mewtwo stated to the hedgehog. The Pokemon raised a hand up, pointing it toward Shadow's head.

"Huh?" Shadow turned toward Mewtwo, raising an eyebrow as if to imply he was completely unimpressed.

 _"Too powerful"_

Before Shadow could respond, his eyes widened as Mewtwo's hand glowed with a violet aura. Shadow screamed out in pain as suddenly he felt the _sharpest_ and most _**excrutiating**_ headache he had ever felt. It was as if ten million sniper rounds had gone through his head at once - and he could feel it _all_. When it all ended, Shadow slumped onto the ground and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he could remember nothing.

Nothing, except what had happened upon the ARK.

 _Maria..._

Shadow muttered to himself the name of one of his closest friends. He got those same traumatic flashbacks as always - Maria sprinting toward him in panic, jumping aboard an escape pod, watching her being mowed down by G.U.N. soldiers. It was traumatic then, it was traumatic now.

 _Maria!_

Shadow pushed against the ground, pulling himself back onto his feet. "Maria... G.U.N..." He looked around the ruins of North City. For some reason, this place reminded him of the destroyed ARK. Yet he could not remember anything else. His head hurt like hell for reasons he could not explain, and somehow he was in front of a very odd-looking life form in the midst of what could pass for a post-apocalyptic city.

"What... have you _done_?!" yelled Shadow, glaring at Mewtwo and breathing heavily. Despite the fact that he could not remember anything except for Maria up to this point, his powers were still just as volatile as ever. "You..."

 _"Leave, if you would like to emerge unscathed-"_

Before Mewtwo could finish his thought, Shadow delivered a hefty punch to the Genetic Pokemon's face - however, a psychic field caught Shadow's fist before it could connect with Mewtwo.

 _"...You are a fool."_

Wearing that same perpetual frown without changing his facial expression, Mewtwo flung Shadow into the air. Moments later, Shadow landed back down on his feet, almost completely unharmed.

"...And you are _dead_."

Shadow wanted nothing more than Mewtwo's dead body, as mangled and bloodied as possible. As dead as dead could be.

For all the suffering Mewtwo subjected him too, he would _pay_!

Mewtwo and Shadow dashed at each other, both filled to the brim with their psychic and Chaos energies. Neither would cease until the other was beyond _dead_.

* * *

 **Fight!**

(Cue Battle! Mewtwo - Pokemon X & Y OST)

Shadow made the first strike, pulling back his arm and sending a punch toward Mewtwo's face. Moments before Shadow's fist could even connect, Shadow instantly stopped in his tracks as he found himself levitating above ground.

 _Did you really think that would work?_

Mewtwo then slammed his arm downward, which forcefully dropped Shadow down onto the ground in unison with Mewtwo's arm movement. The impact shattered the asphalt street beneath them, sending chunks of gravel and dust into the air.

Before Mewtwo could make another move, Shadow jumped up from the hole in the ground, front-flipping in the air covered in that orange-red aura once more, performing his signature Homing Attack.

 _Did you not learn from the first time?_ asked Mewtwo, who materialized a dark violet, almost black, sphere of psychic energy from his left hand as he did before. With a single horizontal swing of his arm, Mewtwo flung the ball of psychic energy at the hedgehog. Just as the psychic sphere was about to connect, Shadow suddenly vanished before Mewtwo's eyes. As a result, the psychic ball went flying into the air, past the clouds and never to be seen again. _Where did that hedgehog go-?_

Suddenly, Shadow unleashed a quick Homing Attack into Mewtwo's back, the force of the blow knocking Mewtwo forward as it caught him off-guard. The cyan glow in his eyes dimmed and flickered a bit. "Weren't expecting that, were you?" asked Shadow, standing behind Mewtwo. Before Mewtwo could catch his footing, Shadow jumped upward and delivered a sideways axle kick into the back of Mewtwo's head. Mewtwo grunted in agony as he turned back around to face Shadow, narrowly ducking underneath another oncoming kick.

 _You are weak._

Shadow growled in frustration as he dashed toward Mewtwo once more, doing a quick somersault in his offensive. He began to turn faster and faster until his body glowed with that same orange-red aura, rolling upon the ground in an incredibly quick motion. This was known as his other signature move, the Spin Dash.

Right as Shadow could dash toward Mewtwo, he felt his body come to a screeching halt as he appeared to reach a barrier he could not possibly break through. "What is... this barrier?" Shadow muttered to himself before being hoisted into the air once more, at the hands of Mewtwo's telekinesis.

Suddenly a bolt of hot pink energy flashed upon Shadow's head as a he could hear an ear-piercing ringing sound. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt his head vibrate from the shockwaves of the attack. Shadow opened his eyes to see nothing but a massive blur - he could not make out one object among the rest.

"What... is happening...?"

Shadow swayed back and forth, almost drunkenly as he struggled to keep his footing. This was rather... confusing. Of course, that was because this had been the result of Mewtwo's Confusion attack.

In the midst of Shadow's vulnerability, Mewtwo levitated Shadow into the air again using telekinesis. Shadow flailed around in an attempt to see through the blur, but suddenly found himself being launched at an indeterminate speed.

 **CRASH!**

"...Ow..." Shadow opened his eyes to see things coming back into focus, but that ear-piercing ring was still echoing through his head. He could faintly see stars spinning around his head as he struggled to stand back up - and his large head and spindly legs certainly weren't helping matters.

 _You're just as meek as I thought._ Mewtwo then turned around to see a large white bus behind him, with the words "North City Transit" painted on the side. With a heave of his psychic power, Mewtwo hoisted the huge bus into the air and launched it at the hedgehog - in the vulnerable state he was in now, there was no way he would be able to defend against this attack, right?

"What... did he do...?" Shadow asked himself, coughing in the midst of his sentence. Suddenly, everything came right back into focus - and to Shadow's surprise, a gigantic bus was about to fall right on top of him. "Hmph." Shadow scoffed as he arched his eyes toward the bus - and right as the huge vehicle fell on top of him, Shadow raised his arms to catch it on its windshield. He struggled for a few seconds as his lanky arms trembled beneath the weight of the bus, but after a few seconds he tossed the bus back up into the air as he began to materialize the same red energy mass from before in his hand, which he threw up into the air as it took the form of a spear-like blast of energy. "Chaos Spear!"

The Chaos Spear flew up into the air as it disintegrated the bus into ashes and dust, leaving almost no trace of the vehicle.

(Cue Radical Highway - Sonic Adventure 2 OST)

Shadow zipped toward Mewtwo in a mad dash, a red-orange mach cone forming around him as he seemed to almost ignite the concrete ground beneath him in a blazing trail. Sparks flew up from the ground as he became nothing but a red-and-black blur to the untrained human eye.

 _Pathetic._

Mewtwo slammed his large tail onto the ground, raising three large chunks of concrete from the ground, levitating in midair through Mewtwo's telekinesis. Thrusting his right arm forward, Mewtwo flung all three of the rugged concrete pieces at Shadow, each one homing in on him.

"It's useless." Shadow muttered as he jumped up and delivered a quick Homing Attack toward the first concrete chunk, reducing it to nothing but grains of concrete sand. He repeated this twice in the blink of an eye, getting closer to Mewtwo as a result.

 _So you won't go down without a fight, I see._

Mewtwo raised his right arm skyward, and after a few seconds as well as a metallic screech, he levitated a rusted metallic bar at least three times Mewtwo's own length, with a sharpened end facing Shadow. As he thrust his arm forward again, the bar went flying toward the hedgehog at an incredible speed. As if he had seen the attack coming a mile away, Shadow jumped up and landed feet-first on the metallic bar - and suddenly his shoes began to _grind_ on the rail as if he were skating without a skateboard, sparks scattering in every which direction.

 _Interesting..._

Right as Shadow neared the end of the rail, he jumped off as he pulled back a fist, ready to deliver a solid punch. Before Shadow could make his strike, Mewtwo raised his arm upward, at about a 65-degree angle as five yellow star-shaped bolts of energy fired from his hand. Shadow easily swerved to the right, avoiding each star with no damage taken. "Hmph. You need to try harder than that."

However, as the stars flew behind Shadow, they quickly made a u-turn as they changed their course entirely, homing right back in on Shadow. Moments before Shadow could land another hit on Mewtwo, the Swift attack rebounded as all five stars collided with Shadow's back, knocking him face-first onto the ground.

Mewtwo pointed his hand down at the grounded Shadow, and proceeded to lift him into the air via telekinesis once more. This time, Shadow, in mid-air, looked Mewtwo right in the eye and grinned.

 _What do you find so amusing?_

Shadow didn't even bother answering Mewtwo's question when in the blink of an eye, Shadow had completely vanished from sight! The cyan glow in Mewtwo's eyes dimmed once more.

 _Where did he go..._

Just as Mewtwo was finishing his thought, Shadow reappeared on the rooftop of a high skyscraper - or, at least, the highest point of a now-destroyed skyscraper. In his hand was a silver pistol, aimed directly at the Genetic Pokemon. "Let's make this quick."

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Shadow pulled the trigger of the shiny gun four times, with four black lead bullets firing toward Mewtwo. Mewtwo suddenly looked behind him to see the bullets approaching, but caught each one of them with his telekinesis.

 _It's futile._

With a hand wave, Mewtwo launched each of the bullets back at Shadow. Without skipping a beat, Shadow rolled over to the side, avoiding each bullet with ease. Mid-turn, Shadow dropped his pistol and instead picked up a long black rifle, which he aimed down at Mewtwo's head.

"Hmph. Now you'll be out of my sight." Shadow whispered to himself right as he pulled the trigger of the mighty Shadow Rifle.

 **BANG!**

The large sniper round zoomed through the air, taking aim toward the Genetic Pokemon's head. Unfazed, Mewtwo turned around to catch the sniper round with telekinesis as he crushed it into ash and dust with the force of his psychic power.

 _You fool._ Mewtwo glared at Shadow and then vanished from sight. Shadow dropped the Shadow Rifle from his hands as he looked down at the ground, now seeing that Mewtwo was gone.

"...Huh?"

(Cue Hoenn Victory Road Remix)

Mewtwo reappeared behind Shadow, and in the blink of an eye and the wave of a hand he fired three smaller spheres of dark psychic energy. Shadow quickly turned toward Mewtwo as he weaved to the side to avoid two of them, but the third one hit him square in the face, knocking him onto the ground.

Shadow grunted as he pulled him back up onto his feet, then began to charge two star-shaped masses of red Chaos Energy in his hands. "Chaos Lance!" shouted Shadow as he fired out an elongated version of the Chaos Spear at Mewtwo. The Chaos Lance.

Before the Chaos Lance could connect, a blue-cyan bubble-like barrier materialized around Mewtwo. Upon contact, the Chaos Lance dissipated immediately.

 _Fool. Know my power._

Mewtwo raised both of his hands to the air as suddenly, black storm clouds filled the once blue sky. Rain instantly poured down over the battlefield, washing away much of the wreckage which had piled up around North City.

Suddenly, a bright yellow bolt of lightning struck down from above, crashing down toward Shadow's location.

"Whoa!"

 **CRASH!**

With not a moment to lose, Shadow narrowly jumped upward and rolled to the side, outmaneuvering the lightning bolt. However, the bolt cracked open the rooftop (or whatever it was now), and set the entire building aflame with a bright orange inferno.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed a brighter cyan-blue as his body began to surge with more powerful psychic energy - the very ground began to tremble beneath his power as the blazing building began to crumble as well.

 _tremble tremble_

"Whoa!"

Shadow suddenly dropped face-first, catching himself with one hand before he could fall down.

 _Is this the true power of the Ultimate Life Form?_ asked Mewtwo, who slowly approached Shadow while looming over him. Shadow looked up to see Pokemon #150 looking down right at him, as he pulled himself back up onto his feet.

Shadow then looked up at Mewtwo while wearing an irritated scowl - which quickly turned into a grin.

"Not quite." Shadow responded, vanishing once more.

Mewtwo turned his head behind himself, anticipating Shadow's next move. As Mewtwo turned away, Shadow reappeared right where he was before, out of Mewtwo's line of sight. Shadow then reached behind his back to hold in his right hand a coveted object which would serve as one of the strongest vessels to the Chaos Force there was.

A green diamond-like gem; more specifically, a Chaos Emerald.

With his left hand, Shadow snapped his fingers as the green Chaos Emerald began to glow with a jade light emanating from the core. Mewtwo then turned his head to face Shadow-

 _What-?_

"Chaos Magic!" called Shadow.

As Mewtwo interjected, a spherical mass of purple, white, and black light materialized at Mewtwo's feet. Before Mewtwo could even react, the Chaos Magic attack burst beneath him as he skyrocketed into the air, his psychic barrier protecting him throught he worst of it.

However, beneath Shadow's feet the burning building was beginning to crumble even more.

"Hmph."

Shadow simply jumped up into the air, catching up to the ascending Mewtwo. Seeming to store the Chaos Emerald in some sort of pocket dimension as it disappeared from view, both of Shadow's hands began to alight with that purple-white-black light which he had used for his Chaos Magic attack.

"Chaos Nightmare!" Shadow called out, thrusting both of his fists toward Mewtwo as the two suddenly began to descend. Mewtwo's eyes began to glow with that bright cyan once more, then thrust both his hands forward as they also started to glow with that same color.

 _No. Me first._

Mewtwo interrupted Shadow's attack using the move Me First, as he punched Shadow with both of his glowing fists. The impact of the hit launched Shadow backward and then upward toward the black storm clouds, turning him into nothing but a black blur invisible to the untrained human eye.

Shadow ascended higher and higher toward the storm clouds, reaching a point so high that he could no longer be seen from the ground.

 _Hmph. Just as I imagined._

Suddenly, Mewtwo closed his eyes. In his mind he could see the faint figure of Shadow the Hedgehog, this time cloaked in an oddly-colored _red_ , almost ruby. But he could only see the discolored Shadow for the shortest second as a gigantic red explosion flared throughout North City.

"Chaos Control!"

Mewtwo heard in his mind. As Shadow was still in the air, Mewtwo suddenly materialized a cerulean sphere of energy in his hand. Not a psychic energy like before, but an energy of his fighting spirit; his willpower. An attack that would never miss, not even once.

Aura Sphere.

With a swing of his right hand, Mewtwo flung the Aura Sphere skyward, piercing the storm clouds and parting them with a large circle in the middle.

Up in the air still, far above North City, Shadow looked downward to see the wrecked city as well as the Aura Sphere coming up to hit him.

 _Maria..._

 _No..._

 _Damn that Pokemon..._

Shadow slowly shut his eyes as he began to quickly descend back down toward the city. As the vengeful and destructive thoughts filled his mind, he huffed and scowled and his fur cloaked itself in the same ruby aura which Mewtwo predicted, as Shadow quickly descended toward Mewtwo, delivering a hard punch to the back of the Genetic Pokemon's head.

Mewtwo's eyes flickered again, turning back toward Shadow.

 _Just as I predicted._

Mewtwo's eyes glowed back to that sapphire shade as he caught the glowing red Shadow with telekinesis. But before Mewtwo could do anything for too long, Shadow suddenly vanished from sight once more.

Staying afloat right above ground, Mewtwo looked around for the hedgehog. _Where could he be?_

Of course, Mewtwo's question would be answered as soon as he looked up to the air to see Shadow seeming to be levitating overhead, filled to the brim with his Chaos Energy. "It's over." Shadow stated to himself and Mewtwo, glowing with an intense ruby as the power from the Chaos Force seeped from him.

Mewtwo shut his eyes and crossed his arms in preparation for whatever Shadow was going to do next.

 **"CHAOS BLAST!"**

A gigantic burst of red flashed all across North City. The explosion encompassed everything - buildings, cars, the streets, and Mewtwo who was only a few feet below Shadow. The absolute destruction of everything around was _massive_ ; any civilian caught in the Chaos Blast would have been incinerated into nothing but molecular bits of ash and dust.

Rubble and cinders fell from the sky as nothing but the overpowering red light could even be seen - it was as if the depths of hell had risen from the ground to envelop all of North City.

Mewtwo raised his arms upward, his entire body shaking around with the trembling ground. A dark blue, bubble-shaped barrier covered his body, but was beginning to flicker and fade underneath the force of the Chaos Blast.

 _ **CRASH!**_

The force of the blast hurdled Mewtwo into the ground as a skyscraper next to him toppled over and landed on top of the downed Mewtwo.

After the Chaos Blast attack had finished, North City looked different.

A _lot_ different.

(Cue Flame Core Volcano - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST)

The entire city was in shambles - buildings had collapsed if they had not been reduced to nothing but bits of concrete and glass dust, streets were cracked and seeping what appeared to be magma. Police sirens blared in the distance as civilians scattered to escape the destruction. A rain of ash and sparks sprinkled down over the city.

 _CRASH!_

The Aura Sphere finally hit Shadow, the sheer force crashing him into the face of a charred skyscraper. Upon impact, the skyscraper instantly crumbled to the ground. Opposite the wrecked building, a bright purple light flashed as the figure of, supposedly, an anthropomorphic cat burst from a pile of concrete bits and glass shards, scattering them in every which direction.

"You should have never let it escalate to this level," stated Mewtwo. With a single swipe of his arm, Mewtwo flung the purple orb in the direction that the black sphere had launched, toward the destroyed building. The ball of psychic energy zoomed through the air, but before it could hit the ground, Shadow jumped above the psychic ball and landed on his feet.

"Sorry, Mewtwo," replied Shadow, glaring at and marching toward his opponent. Not breaking eye contact with Mewtwo, Shadow removed one of the golden wrist cuffs with a "click!", and then repeated on his other hand. "But that's not an option for me anymore."

With a similar glare to that of his opponent's, Mewtwo raised his hand again as he materialized another sphere of deep purple psychic energy. Almost immediately after creating the sphere, he launched it at Shadow at an incredible speed. Before the sphere could even touch Shadow, the hedgehog held out his own hand, which began to materialize a mass of bright red energy emanating from his palm, like a tiny star.

"Chaos Spear!" called Shadow, who then flung the mass of chaos energy toward Mewtwo, the energy cluster now taking the shape of a spear-like energy beam. The two blasts of powerful energy collided with each other in the midst of the hot, ash-filled air as they both suddenly expanded upon impact - and then _exploded_ upon impact.

 _BOOM!_

The black sphere and red Chaos Spear dispersed into the air as bright purple-and-red lights flashed from the site of the explosion. Dust, smoke, and ash filled the area as more screaming citizens evacuated the site.

Suddenly, Shadow burst through a cloud of dust and ash, his fur now being lit up in a red glow as he glared in Mewtwo's direction. From the opposite side, Mewtwo similarly burst through the cloud, his amethyst eyes now glowing a bright cyan color as bolts of what appeared to be a blue electrical energy surged through Mewtwo's body. Both genetic experiments glared at each other as they each pulled back a fist, each surging with psychic and chaos power respectively. Then, they both delivered a punch simultaneously, their fists colliding perfectly.

 **BOOM!**

From the collision of Mewtwo's and Shadow's fists was another surge of psychic and chaos power, the sheer energy of the attacks exploding upon impact. As the dust, ash, smoke, and raining cinders dispersed, Mewtwo and Shadow were still standing in a large crater which had been created through the sheer force of the blow.

"Chaos Spear!"

Shadow jumped backward, firing another Chaos Spear at Mewtwo. Mewtwo quickly weaved to the side, anticipating the move before it could hit.

 _Too predictable._

Mewtwo suddenly materialized a gigantic _spoon_ , of all things from thin air as he gripped it between his two hands.

Shadow and Mewtwo dashed at each other, full-speed.

"Chaos...-"

Before Shadow could finish his sentence, Mewtwo lifted Shadow into the air via his telekinesis once more, then gravitated the the back end of the giant spoon toward Shadow, to reveal the pointed end of the spoon.

 _It is finished._

With a quick hand-wave, the gigantic spoon dashed toward Shadow at an alarming rate - and Shadow could not possibly avoid an attack like this.

Shadow wriggled around as he attempted to break free from Mewtwo's grasp - but suddenly, he felt his body beginning to diminish in power. "Come on, Chaos Force..." Shadow muttered to himself. "...Why is my power draining so quickly...?" Shadow could not even react as suddenly the giant spoon impaled him through the chest. Shadow let out an agonized "HURK!" as he spit up some blood.

 _You are weak. Your goals are unrealistic. Your power is diminished. You are as good as dead._ Mewtwo boasted to Shadow as the hedgehog writhed in pain. It felt just as it sounded - a gigantic metal bar through the chest is _not_ fun.

"M-Maria..." Shadow whispered, as he closed his eyes.

 _Maria..._

Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing for a split second.

 _Maria?_

* * *

 _Shadow's flashback_

(Cue Event - Sadness - Sonic Adventure OST)

It all came back to him. Shadow opened his eyes as he saw himself back aboard the ARK, as he looked out the window of the massive space colony. He could see hundreds - no - thousands of stars and planets out there. The whole scene had a serenity to it which Shadow had never felt before - and likely would never feel again.

He just... felt so calm. As if he had nothing to worry about in this world. The evils of this world known to mankind, the atrocities which humans would commit. It all just seemed like it could never be there.

This view of outer space was something Shadow wished could last forever as he watched outside. He knew in his heart that this was not a feeling that would last forever, or anywhere close. But he just wished he could forget about everything he knew up to this point. Everything about G.U.N., everything about Gerald Robotnik, everything about Maria.

It was the fault of those humans. Their feeble minds could never comprehend the idea of something so powerful. And whatever humans didn't like... they would _destroy_.

To Shadow, only one being was worthy of his friendship - Maria Robotnik. The girl who had been friends with him since the beginning. The two had spent all of their adventures together; they were inseparable. All Shadow wanted was for the two to simply not be separated from each other, ever...

...Sadly, all good things must come to an end.

"Shadow!" screamed a young blonde girl dressed in a royal blue top with puffy sleeves and a tall collar, with a pale blue - almost white - surgical vest underneath, going down to her knees to resemble a long dress. There was a look of absolute terror in her eyes as she dashed into the room. Shadow quickly turned his head toward the girl, taking his focus off of the view of space.

"Maria!" screamed Shadow as she pushed him backward. Shadow stumbled downward as he tripped and fell into a lower portion of the ground below him, and into a tight escape pod. Before he fell in, all he could see and hear was a stampede of G.U.N. soldiers bursting into the room, each of them firing their guns at once. The haunting sound of the _RATATATATATATATATAT!_ was something that Shadow would never forget.

 **"MARIA!"**

* * *

(Cue Flame Core Volcano - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST)

 _Back in North City_

Shadow opened his eyes again, as he glared at Mewtwo and scowled. Not feeling any pain anymore, Shadow yanked the spoon from his chest.

 _Maria, huh?_ asked Mewtwo, whom had just watched Shadow's memory in full. _She must have been rather important to you..._

"This isn't about me anymore," Shadow began, tossing the large spoon behind him. "It's about _her_."

 _You fool._

Before Mewtwo could do anything else, Shadow's body suddenly cloaked itself in a glowing blue aura, almost sapphire. His good intentions, just motives, and will to do something actually... _good_ consumed him as he erupted with heroic Chaos energy.

"Chaos..."

Mewtwo nodded as he materialized another sphere of psychic energy and hurled it at Shadow. This time, the orb simply dissipated upon contact, not even scratching Shadow's skin at all.

"CONTROL!"

Much like the Chaos Blast before, suddenly the entire area completely lit up with that sapphire blue color. Except this time, nothing was destroyed or incinerated.

This time, everything _stopped._ Time and space had stood still for Shadow, who was now free to do whatever he felt like during this time.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, firing out five different Chaos Spears at once. Each of them surrounded Mewtwo, ready to blow up upon impact. "Chaos Lance!" Three Chaos Lances burst from his hands, each of them also surrounding Mewtwo. "Your time is up."

Suddenly the blueness disappeared as time flowed freely once more. Mewtwo's eyes glowed once more, but then faded once he saw the bolts of Chaos energy surrounding him.

 _Hmph._

Right as each of the Chaos Spears and Lances were about to hit Mewtwo, a blue bubble-like shield went up once more as each one bounced right off, rippling the shield but not damaging it. Shadow's eyes widened as his attack had failed to accomplish anything too much, then slumped over onto the ground.

His Chaos Force reserves were running dangerously low.

 _It's about time I finished you off._

Mewtwo swung his hand around, materializing a pink crescent-shape of psychic energy. The Psycho Cut attack dashed toward the downed Shadow, knocking him over as he rolled onto his side from the impact. Once again, Mewtwo levitated toward Shadow with his eyes glowing a blindingly bright cyan, surging with Psychic energy.

 _It was never about me either,_ Mewtwo continued Shadow's sentence.

"...I can't... not here..." Shadow muttered out some other words which were too quiet to hear as he spit up blood onto the ground. Was this really how it was all going to end?

Mewtwo raised his arm up to the sky as a 3D pentagon - called a "decahedron" for those of you who don't know - with gray, coarse edges and bright orange and translucent pentagons between those edges gravitated from the air toward Mewtwo.

 _The lives of the innocent, which you have endangered._ Mewtwo began as his body began to drastically change shape. His gray-lavender palette turned to a dark gray and black, as the cyan glow in his eyes turned to a deep amethyst. The tip of his tail turned a glowing orange, being a yellow - almost white - at the very tip. But most interestingly enough, a glowing orange-yellow crystalline stone seemed to be emerging from his shoulder.

Shadow Mewtwo had entered the battlefield.

(Cue Dark Colosseum - Pokken Tournament OST)

With a flick of his wrist, Shadow Mewtwo hurled Shadow all the way across the city - it required almost none of his actual power.

"I need... to fight back!" Shadow muttered to himself as he teleported away before he could hit the ground again. Shadow Mewtwo turned around to see Shadow approaching from behind at full-speed, mid-punch.

 _No._

Shadow Mewtwo raised his hand upward, levitating Shadow into the air. In a flash, Mewtwo reappeared behind Shadow and delivered a backhand to his back - though a strange yellow-orange beam of light appeared from his hand, almost like a sword.

"Gah!" Shadow grunted in agony as he fell downward to the ground, but before landing he teleported away once more and this time overhead Mewtwo atop a piece of a burning building which was falling to the ground.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, using the last bits of his energy to fire off another Chaos Spear at Shadow Mewtwo. Sparing no time, Shadow Mewtwo quickly teleported behind Shadow as he appeared to deliver a forward slashing motion behind him, with a blue light emanating from his palm like another sword. Shadow fell off of the burning chunk of the building as he was about to fall right back down onto the pavement. "Not again..."

 _You're worthless and weak. Leave my sight._ Shadow Mewtwo then raised a hand to the sky, materializing a large purple orb the size at least ten times that of a beach ball with a bright blue-and-orange center. Shadow pushed himself back up onto his feet - to see that same Shadow Ball rushing toward him at speeds he could not react to.

Not now.

Not when his Chaos Force reserves were near zero...

"Maria... no..."

 **BOOM!**

A large portion of North City had been entirely destroyed. Nothing remained except for a crater in the ground, which Shadow lay right in the middle of. His body was singed and burned, and he could hardly move his limbs.

Shadow was on the verge of death.

"Damn you... Mewtwo..." Shadow muttered to himself as he faintly opened up his eyes. Mewtwo had vanished from sight. "No... where is he?"

Far above North City, even above the clouds, Shadow Mewtwo ascended toward the heavens at an alarming rate. If he kept this up, he would be in outer space in no time at all. In the blink of an eye, Mewtwo was in space, staring down the Earth itself.

With not a single thought, Mewtwo raised his arm upward, another gigantic orb of pure psychic energy forming above his hand. Wisps of deep purple psychic energy whirlwinded around the orb as it steadily increased its size and power.

A blast like this certainly would leave absolutely nothing in its wake.

 _That hedgehog... will finally be dead._ Mewtwo thought to himself as his body began to grow taller, his shoulder blades grew much larger and coarser as they spiked upward, his arms and legs grew beefier, his horns extended to a point where they resembled antennae, and the crystal on his shoulder grew even larger.

He looked down at the Earth below. It was such an amazing planet, really. It was the only planet in the known solar system capable of sustaining life the way it did. And Mewtwo and Shadow both shared that planet.

In fact, they had a _lot_ of things in common.

The same Earth, the same sky, the same air, maybe if they started looking at what's the same, instead of always looking at what's different, well... who knows?

To destroy an entire _planet_ , just to end the life of one... was it really worth it?

* * *

 _Mewtwo's flashback_

(Cue Pokemon Tears After the Cloudy Weather - Pokemon Anime OST)

The battlefield of New Island had been completely wrecked by the fighting of the Pokemon and their clones. Two Charizard wrestled each other in the air. Two Sandslash scratched and slashed at each other. Two Gyarados butted heads and bit each other. Many other Pokemon were at war with each other; quite pointlessly as well.

Mewtwo himself had been fighting with his original - the New Species Pokemon, Mew. Mew had a basic design - it essentially looked like a pink cat with no other real designs on it, except for very long feet and tiny hands. Its face was a face of cuteness and innocence; its blue eyes signaled that it could never harm anyone...

...And yet Mewtwo wanted nothing more than to fight this Pokemon.

"Mew!"

Mew weaved around a dark purple ball of psychic energy that Mewtwo had fired out, then fired a pink ball of psychic energy at Mewtwo. The blue bubble-like barrier around Mewtwo blocked the psychic sphere that Mew had sent out, and then the two faced each other from exact opposites of the room.

"Stop fighting!" screamed a voice from the corner of the stadium. A black-haired 10-year-old boy rushed out toward Mewtwo, wearing a red baseball cap with a white front portion. He wore a short-sleeved denim jacket and long jeans, and green fingerless gloves upon his hands.

The boy, Ash Ketchum, sprinted toward Mewtwo and delivered a punch to the Pokemon. Being a regular human, this punch did nothing to Mewtwo physically, and Ash was knocked back from the rebound. Then, a psychic blast from Mew behind him, and Mewtwo in front of him, sandwiched Ash as a dispersion of smoke and psychic energy filled the room.

After all the smoke cleared, Ash was face-down, on the ground. Except his enter body had turned gray; petrified.

"Pika?" the boy's Pikachu cried. The Pikachu was beginning to well with tears after seeing his trainer completely petrified. "Pika!"

All the Pokemon in the room also began to tear up, and cry. Everyone around - they all ceased their fighting as they mourned the downed Ash Ketchum-

* * *

(Cue Dark Colosseum - Pokken Tournament OST)

Mewtwo sighed as his memory was cut abruptly, when suddenly, the orange-yellow crystal upon his shoulder began to glow with an intensity which would blind a human being. Shadow Mewtwo's eyes began to glow as a not only powerful, but outright _evil_ , energy filled him to his heart, his soul.

Shadow Mewtwo had been consumed by pure shadow energy.

With not a single thought about humanity left in his brain, Mewtwo brought his hand down as he fired the gargantuan ball of psychic energy down upon Earth, and the unfortunate souls who happened to live down there.

The psychic sphere then grew to the size of Earth - and within moments, it would consume the planet entirely.

Arceus help them.

* * *

 _Back on Earth_

"Damn..." Shadow whispered to himself as he pushed himself back up onto his feet, trembling as he struggled to recover his power. "I wasn't... strong enough..."

He looked up to the sky to see that the Earth was being cast over by a large shadow - one which seemed to block out the sun entirely. As Shadow focused on the oncoming sphere of psychic energy heading straight for Earth, his eyes widened as he could only watch.

 _No... Not now..._

Shadow reached around behind his back and set down onto the ground six different Chaos Emeralds - the green, red, blue, purple, yellow, and cyan. He was only missing the white one.

 _Where... is that seventh Chaos Emerald...?_

Out the corner of his eye, Shadow saw a glimmer in the distance. Underneath a pile of wreckage from where he and Mewtwo had fought against Doctor Eggman, the white Chaos Emerald sparkled.

Then, it hit him.

Shadow could suddenly remember everything. Every single event which Mewtwo had wiped out, it was all starting to come back. He could remember teaming up with Mewtwo to take down Doctor Eggman, and now he could remember that Mewtwo was the one who wiped out his memories.

"That bastard... he wiped my memories... he feared my power... well _now_ I can give him something to _really_ fear!"

Each of the Chaos Emeralds began to alight, glowing with their respective colors as they all levitated upward, forming a ring as they circled around Shadow. Shadow sparkled with a golden color as his black fur all turned golden, and a gold aura emanated from his body.

It was time for Super Shadow to enter the battlefield.

(Cue All Hail Shadow - Shadow the Hedgehog OST)

Super Shadow skyrocketed toward the heavens, at a speed not yet seen at any point in this battle. Each of the storm clouds completely dispersed as he pierced the skyline, and the imposing ball of psychic energy that Shadow Mewtwo had created was approaching.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted out as countless Chaos Spears burst from his hands, each of which dispersing and flying toward the planet-sized orb of dark psychic energy. The Chaos Spears punctured through the sphere, creating ripples all around it until the sphere burst completely, enveloping Shadow in a burst of dark purple and blue.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The explosion _would_ have destroyed all of Earth entirely... had Shadow not stopped it before it could enter the Earth's atmosphere. Super Shadow was largely unfazed, having not in flinched in the face of Shadow Mewtwo's attack.

 _Hmph. That should take care of him._ Shadow Mewtwo thought to himself, until Super Shadow burst through the clouds of his psychic attack with no visible scratches. _This ought to be interesting..._

Super Shadow and Shadow Mewtwo dashed at each other full-speed, the two of them bursting with Chaos and psychic energy, respectively. Mewtwo slashed with both of his hands, his right hand wielding an orange sword-like object and his left holding a blue one. However, both of them shattered upon impact with Super Shadow.

 _Wh-what?_

"That's not all." Shadow boasted. "I'm full of surprises."

Super Shadow seemed to vanish from sight - until Shadow Mewtwo felt himself take a _huge_ punch to the stomach, one that not even he could see coming.

Mewtwo grunted in agony as he turned around - and still saw nothing. Then, _another_ huge punch hit him, this time in the back.

 _What... is this power...?!_ Shadow Mewtwo asked himself, feeling his power beginning to diminish. Shaking his head and simply brushing this off, Shadow Mewtwo hurled another ball of pure psychic energy at Super Shadow - who proceeded to fly around the attack with ease. _No..._

Shadow then dashed toward Mewtwo, his golden aura flaring up as Chaos Energy dispersed through the heavens. "You'll pay for what you've done... Mewtwo..." Super Shadow punched Shadow Mewtwo square in the stomach, and a radiant burst of golden Chaos Energy flashed all around as Mewtwo plummeted down toward Earth like a large purple comet.

 _What was I ever fighting for...?_ Mewtwo asked himself as he closed his eyes, his bodily transformation returning to the original shape of his own self, though still in Shadow form. _Was it ever right... to try to destroy the Earth... just to defeat one...?_

* * *

 _Mewtwo's flashback_

(Cue Pokemon Tears After the Cloudy Weather - Pokemon Anime OST)

The Pokemon tears began to sparkle like diamonds underneath light. The glimmering tears then, as if some sort of miracle, levitated upward and illuminated the battlefield underneath. The Pokemon tears then miraculously hovered toward Ash as suddenly, the petrification around the young trainer seemed to disappear!

Within seconds, Ash Ketchum was back to normal again.

Mewtwo looked down over this event, completely starstruck and lost for words. This was an event like no other. Original and clone alike, coming together to mourn over the loss of one.

Perhaps it wasn't right to treat clones any differently from natural-born beings. And if that was the case, Mewtwo's life didn't have any less worth than that of Mew's, nor more worth than that of a cloned Vulpix.

 _The human sacrificed_ himself _, to save the Pokemon..._ Mewtwo thought aloud. _I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all shared deep inside..._

To Mewtwo's side, Mew nodded.

 _I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you_ do _with the gift of life... that determines who you are._

"Mew!"

* * *

 _Earth's Atmosphere_

(Cue Mewtwo's Theme - Pokken Tournament OST)

Mewtwo opened his eyes as he re-entered the Earth's atmosphere, now reverted back to his base form after ridding the shadow energy from his body.

 _I was wrong to attempt to destroy Earth, to attempt to defeat just one,_ Mewtwo said to himself as he gravitated a white catseye marble with a purple swirl in the middle toward himself. A white flash of light burst from Mewtwo's position as suddenly, his appearance changed dramatically.

Mewtwo's body was now significantly smaller and thinner, but his head had grown significantly. The tail that had been where a tail normally goes was now on the back of his head, and there was a curved purple arch connecting his two horns together. his arms and legs were now smaller and thinner, but now had purple nubs for fingers and toes.

His silly appearance aside, this was Mega Mewtwo Y. And it was _very_ powerful.

Mega Mewtwo Y rose up past the skyline and back into space, where he met up with Super Shadow once more.

 _It is time for our final duel._ Mega Mewtwo Y challenged Super Shadow. Super Shadow nodded as the two of them dashed at each other, both seeping with their respective energies.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, firing out numerous Chaos Spears at once, in all sorts of directions as they all zeroed in on Mega Mewtwo Y.

Mega Mewtwo Y countered appropriately, firing out dozens of psychic spheres at Shadow. Each of the spheres surrounded Shadow in directions all around. This was Mewtwo's Psystrike.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Each of the Chaos Spears and psychic spheres collided with each other at once, exploding upon impact. Through the smoke and lights, Shadow burst through and dashed toward Mewtwo - who had set up yet another psychic barrier.

 _You cannot... break through..._ Mega Mewtwo Y muttered to himself, his own psychic barrier beginning to bend beneath Super Shadow's immense power. Just as Mewtwo felt that Shadow would break through the barrier, Super Shadow disappeared from Mewtwo's sight.

Mega Mewtwo Y then closed his eyes, and suddenly caught a Shadow coming up from behind him. Right as predicted, Mega Mewtwo Y turned around to see Shadow coming up behind him. Super Shadow dashed right into Mega Mewtwo Y - who blocked his offensive with another psychic barrier.

"Hmph. You might actually be a fair fight..." Shadow muttered to himself as he backed away, still glowing with a golden aura. A tint of red glowed with the golden aura as Shadow then fired a ring of Chaos Spears at Mewtwo.

Mega Mewtwo Y flew around the attack, but one Chaos Spear hit Mewtwo's shield straight-on - and suddenly, his barrier _burst_.

"It's over, Mewtwo," Super Shadow stated, grinning.

 _It's not over until it is over._ Mewtwo also stated. His body began to glow with a bright pink as each of his wounds he had acquired over the fight suddenly healed themselves - he was _not_ going down without a fight.

Now _this_ was the final showdown.

(Cue Live and Learn - Sonic Adventure 2 OST)

Mewtwo and Shadow clashed at each other once more, seeping with their respective energies. The two both pulled back their arms, and at once their fists collided. The collision created a shockwave felt all around the planet, but neither Mega Mewtwo Y nor Super Shadow flinched.

With a mighty swing of his hand, Mega Mewtwo Y grabbed hold of Super Shadow via telekinesis and instantly sent him flying behind him - toward the moon. Right before Super Shadow could hit the moon, however, he stopped dead in his tracks - then seemingly disappeared as he flew in circles around Mewtwo.

"Can't track me down, can you?" asked Shadow, circling the slower Mewtwo.

 _I must... concentrate..._

In the midst of Mewtwo's focus, a mass of Chaos Spears all fired at Mewtwo from all around. Mega Mewtwo Y's eyes began to glow with a bright cyan once more as he caught each of the Chaos Spears with telekinesis, then launched them all back in a circular formation. However, Super Shadow flew underneath the ring of circles as he rose back up and delivered a fast punch toward Mewtwo - who began to hold him back using telekinesis.

"It's over!" Shadow shouted out, his golden aura radiating like the brightest star. Mewtwo grunted as he struggled to hold Shadow back, as Shadow was beginning to near Mewtwo and almost break through his telekinetic barrier.

 _He's become... much more powerful..._ Mewtwo thought about just _how_ much more powerful Shadow could have possibly gotten. What sort of boost would it take for Shadow to rise in power by so much? How could he have been someone who struggled to lift a bus, but now be someone who could burst through a planet-sized all of energy with no trouble?

For something like this, Mewtwo would have to psych himself up. Using the move Psych Up, no less.

 _I predict,_ Mewtwo began. _This battle will end. Now._

Mewtwo and Shadow dashed at each other once more, with Mewtwo radiating a blue-purple energy which would similarly blind any unfortunate onlooker. Mewtwo swung his arm downward, catching Shadow with his telekinesis and slamming him downward, toward the Earth.

"I will not go down so easily!" Shadow protested, attempting to fly upward. Super Shadow remained in position, not falling toward the Earth due to telekinesis, but likewise not breaking through Mewtwo's barriers with such ease. "Hold on to What-If?, Shadow. Hold on to What-If!" Shadow struggled to stay afloat, still glowing intensely with golden Chaos energy.

 _ **Live and learn!**_

Mewtwo dashed toward Shadow, and began to plummet downward toward the Earth, dragging Shadow down with him.

 _ **Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!**_

"No!" Shadow shouted out, trying to break free of Mewtwo's grasp. However, Mewtwo's telekinesis was too powerful.

 _ **Live and learn!**_

Mewtwo and Shadow re-entered the Earth's atmosphere. The clouds below would immediately disintegrate upon contact with the falling Mewtwo and Shadow as they both began to catch fire.

 _ **From the works of yesterday!**_

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow fired out more Chaos Spears at Mewtwo, flying backward as much as he could as the two descended toward the thermosphere.

 _ **Live and learn!**_

Mewtwo weaved around each of the Chaos Spears, not breaking his connection with Shadow by even a bit. One Chaos Spear, however, hit Metwo straight in the foot. Mewtwo's eyes flickered for a second as Shadow seemed to be free for a split second-

 _ **If you beg or if you borrow!**_

"I'm ending this!" In a flash, Super Shadow rushed toward Mewtwo, gripping onto Mega Mewtwo Y's neck as his body was exploding with Chaos energy.

 _ **Live and learn!**_

Mewtwo felt his body being overtaken by the Chaos Force - his power diminishing, his psychic abilities failing.

 _No..._

With a flash of his eyes, Mewtwo spread his arms and pushed Super Shadow away. Super Shadow found himself trapped in Mega Mewtwo Y's grasp once more as the two descended, the two almost at ground level again.

 _ **You may never, find your waaaaaaaaayyyyyy!**_

Mewtwo gave one nod as he looked to the ground, then to Super Shadow. With one flick of Mega Mewtwo Y's wrist, Super Shadow suddenly felt his body begin to dim out. The golden aura that once surrounded him was fading.

"No..."

 _ **Live and learn!**_

Suddenly, Shadow reverted back to his base form as he closed his eyes, as Mewtwo and Shadow neared the ground. Shadow looked up at his feet to see that his shoes were beginning to turn to a stone-like substance.

"Maria..." Shadow muttered as he felt the stone crawling up his legs.

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah...**_

Shadow gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He then snapped them open. Mega Mewtwo Y was taken back from this.

"I AM NOT GONNA DIE! NOT HERE, NOT NOW!" Shadow yelled before what looked like a black sphere with strange glowing green markings surrounded and covered him. Mega Mewtwo Y backed away from Shadow. The ring expanded and became very large and glowed more making Mega Mewtwo Y cover his eyes from it. The glowing faded for a couple of seconds before the sphere broke apart like glass. The glass even disappeared before it connected the ground. Mega Mewtwo Y opened his eyes and saw something that made his eyes widen.

(Music Stops)

Shadow was nowhere to be found and in his place was a very giant black dragon with white eyes with no irises and no sclera. The dragon had strange yellow glowing marking spreading all over its body. It also had spear like protusions spreading on both of its arms. Each protusion had four glowing yellow holes on them. The dragon also had two yellow glowing horns extending from the back of its head and a long tail that had two yellow horn-like protusion, making it look like a fork.

The Lunar Dragon had finally entered the battlefield.

(Cue Never Turn Back- Shadow The Hedgehog 2006 OST)

The Lunar Dragon rushed at Mega Mewtwo Y with blinding speeds that not even his Future Sight was capable of predicting it. The Lunar Dragon then headbutted. Mega Mewtwo Y to the sky, sending him above the clouds once more. The Lunar Dragon followed him. Mega Mewtwo Y was still flying but brought his flying from the recoil of the headbutt of the Lunar Dragon. He narrowed his eyes and saw the Lunar Dragon dashing at him.

 _'Not this time...'_

Mega Mewtwo Y created a barrier around him to protect himself from the Lunar Dragon's assault, however it proved futile as the barrier crashed and broke like glass from the power of the assault. Although it protected Mega Mewtwo Y from the hit, it made him stagger, giving the Lunar Dragon the opportunity to give another hit by its arms' protusions as it slammed one of its arms' protusions at Mega Mewtwo Y, sending him flying once more, but he quickly gained his momentum and recovered, although he was tired and breathing heavily as he looked at the Lunar Dragon and sweat was running down his forehead.

Inside the Lunar Dragon's conscious, Shadow was closing his eyes. He then snapped them open and with a mighty roar, he declared one of his most destructive and feared attacks.

"DRAGON SURPASS!"

Once the name was announced, the Lunar Dragon let out a mighty roar to the heavens and ascended with its back facing the full moon. It then spread its protusions to its sides and yellowish orange light rays escaped from the holes on the protusions. Then suddenly, a white light ray descended from the heavens and hit Mega Mewtwo Y. Although it didn't affect him with any damage, The legendary Genetic Pokemon didn't let his guard down.

The Lunar Dragon raised its head to the heavens, its mouth glowing with green Chaos Energy.

"This is the end of the line, Mewtwo!"

The Lunar Dragon then fired multiple green Chaos energy rays to the sky, which descended on Mega Mewtwo Y. Mega Mewtwo Y used his remaining energy to create a strong barrier around him to protect himself from the attack. The Chaos Energy rays rained down at Mega Mewtwo Y with no mercy as the Pokemon #150 gritted his teeth while pumping his Physic Energy to the barrier which was protecting him. This continued for a couple of minutes before the merciless attack of the Lunar Dragon stopped. Mega Mewtwo Y dispelled the barrier and panted heavily. He then raised his head to see that the Lunar Dragon was now gone and Shadow had returned, but he seemed to have some changes in him. He was in his base form but he had a light blue outline around his body and his eyes were red with a hint of blue in it.

Archie Shadow had dashed into the battle.

(Music Ends)

(Cue I am All Of Me- Shadow The Hedgehog 2006-OST)

Mega Mewtwo Y stared in awe. He could feel the sheer power coming from Archie Shadow.

Suddenly, He gasped and spat out blood. He then stared with wide eyes at what happened.

Archie Shadow had just impaled his chest with his bare hand.

"It's Over!" Archie Shadow yelled as two other clones of him appeared and surrounded him. Each one of the three Archie Shadows were surrounded by a dome of Chaos Energy. Mega Mewtwo Y screamed in pain as he began to revert to his base form.

Archie Shadow, seeing this, dispelled his triple question mark technique and took his arm out of Mewtwo's chest. He then began to give a barrage of punches and kicks to Mewtwo, who couldn't do anything to stop the sheer power of Archie Shadow. Archie Shadow then delivered a punch to Mewtwo making him spit out blood. He then gave him a kick to his right leg, breaking it in the process with a gruesome 'CRACK' voice. Mewtwo didn't even have the time to howl in pain as Archie Shadow followed by a roundhouse kick to Mewtwo's left arm, breaking it as well. He then finished his assault with a powerful punch to the face, sending Mewtwo flying to the Earth's atmosphere once more. Archie Shadow then followed suit and just as he reached Mewtwo, He grabbed his neck. Mewtwo gritted his teeth in anger as he reached for Shadow's neck with his good right arm. He tried to petrify Archie Shadow once more, but much to his shock, it didn't work. Mewtwo then had a calm look on his face and a small smile on his face appeared.

 _"I understand now. Thank you for enlighting me, Shadow The Hedgehog. And i am so sorry"_ Those were the last words Mewtwo had said to Archie Shadow as both of them entered the Earth atmosphere once more and they were on fire. And with all his might and a roar worth of a million Spartan warrior in war, Archie Shadow threw Mewtwo down to the Earth and he followed him with high speeds. Archie Shadow then reached the Earth first and his feet touched the ground. He looked up to see Mewtwo's body on fire and was heading towards him. Archie Shadow reared his fist backwards and looked at Mewtwo. And with one final mighty roar, Shadow channeled Chaos Energy to his fist and before Mewtwo could reach the ground, Shadow slammed his fist into his back.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

(Music Ends)

The impact of Archie Shadow's fist with Mewtwo was so powerful that it made Mewtwo's body explode in a bloody mess. Limbs and organs scattered and exploded everywhere and an another massive crater in North City had been created under Archie Shadow's feet.

Archie Shadow stood tall in the middle of the crater that he created, looking at the horizon. The storm clouds were gone. The cinders and ash were gone. The city was still in shambles, but they would rebuild.

Archie Shadow then looked up as Mewtwo's Mega Stone Y fell from the sky. Archie Shadow raised his arm and caught it before it could even fall on the ground. He looked at the small marble, then at the horizon once more.

"I am the one who should be thanking you, Mewtwo. You had taught me a very valuable lesson. In order to move on and become more better, i must leave the past behind. If only we met under different situations, we could have been friends...and maybe more..."

* * *

 **KO!**

(KR and AK211 sit there in silence for a few seconds)

 **AK211: Goddamn, that was awesome!**

KR: This time we have a hell of an explaination to say. So what are we waiting for?!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

Wiz: Blow for blow, shot for shot, Mewtwo and Shadow were incredibly similar in more ways than just one. Shadow has an immense advantage in speed, but Mewtwo's advantage lies in his sheer power and destructive capability.

 **Boomstick: Scaling to Sonic, Shadow can destroy a city with his power. Mewtwo, on the other hand, can move around cumulonimbus and nimbus clouds, placing his power more at island-level! And yeah Shadow's faster, but Mewtwo's telekinesis and precognition makes it hard to beat him with speed alone.**

Wiz: With Mewtwo's clear-cut edge in power in their base forms, things got a bit tricky when their super forms came into play. Obviously Mewtwo would be the first to transform, as he is the more pragmatic and likely to unleash his full power. Shadow, while cocky, only likes to cut loose against apocalyptic threats.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, apocalyptic threats like Shadow Mewtwo! While Super Shadow could take on Shadow Mewtwo thanks to the latter's lowered durability, that all changes as Mega Mewtwo Y.**

Wiz: Shadow may have resistance to mind hax and mind attacks, but that's different from a full-on immunity. Combined with Mewtwo's other techniques, such as Disable, Confusion, Swift, Aura Sphere, weather manipulation, and ability to turn objects to stone, Shadow's almost purely offensive techniques were at a disadvantage.

 **AK211: However that all changed when Shadow assumed the Lunar Dragon form. The Lunar Dragon itself was enough to take down Tikal's Aura Dragon, A dragon which was skilled with stealing his opponents energy reverses by his attacks. Also the Lunar Dragon held his own against Silver, The Host of The Solar Dragon. Shadow also held his own against Silver, who was using the full power of The Solar Dragon against Shaodw. Also, Silver is someone who's similar in Mewtwo in the telekinesis and destructive capabilities. And Shadow was capable of holding his own against Silver with the help of the Lunar Dragon. So Mega Mewtwo Y was nothing different for the Lunar Dragon.**

KR: And with Mewtwo being weakened, all that Shadow had to do was to finish him. Archie Shadow was even an overkill.

 **AK211: Yeah. Considering the fact that Shadow scales to Sonic, then that means that Archie Shadow is no exception to Archie Sonic, who ran around the multiverse twice and destroyed an entire universe with only a single punch! Man! That's insane!**

KR: Also one of Shadow's greatest feats were his Mt. Everest-sized moon's destruction. While comparing that to the Gear that Sol Badguy destroyed in the Guilty Gear series, and the fact that Shadow carried it, teleported it and destroyed it as well with the same power fraction that Sol used, we would find out that Shadow's power fraction held twice the power that Sol used to destroy the inhuman Gear. Which means that Shadow's power fraction held an immense power worth of 170 Gigatons of TNT. Approximately more that 400 time the earthquake that hit Japan in 2011. And that was how Shadow kept up with Mega Mewtwo Y while in his Super Mode, which give Shadow the chance to take down Mega Mewtwo Y using the Lunar Dragon and finish him off with the Archie Mode.

 **AK211: In the end, Mewtwo had just got his ass Archie-d and psy-kicked by the Ultimate Life Form.**

KR: The Winner is Shadow The Hedgehog.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next time it will be two cyborgs fighting to death.

AK211: Next Time it will be Raiden VS Zero.

KR: And if you have and idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, leave it in the reviews.

AK211: And Rate & Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See Ya Next Time.


	20. Raiden VS Zero

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Many characters in fiction have used the sword as their main weapon, however, these two use their swords on a completely different level.

 **AK211: Yeah, they just cut through everything in their goddamn way! Like Raiden, Metal Gear's badass cybernetic swordsman!**

KR: And Zero, Dr. Wily's greatest creation.

 **AK211:He's KR and I'm AK211!**

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Fanfic Death Battle

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **(Cue Metal Gear Solid 2 - Main Titles)**

 **AK211: Hey, Raiden's back again!**

KR: Wiz and Boomstick covered Raiden in his previous battle in ScrewAttack, but there's more to Raiden, being born in Liberia, young Jack's parent were killed by Solidus Snake, who was trying to profit from the war ecnomy.

 **AK211: Like any good parent, Solidus put Jack into the Liberian Civil War, and while he wasn't actually in league with the devil, believing he might've wielded his first AK-47 at the age of six! Before long, he earned the name "Jack of the Ripper"!**

KR: After fighting in the Civil War, he was abandoned by Solidus and fell in love with Rose, this became the turning point, he started righting his wrongs, joined FOXHOUND, teammed up with Solid Snake and Otacon, and he somehow survived the mindf*****g events of the Sons of Liberty.

 **AK211: Can we please not talk about that game? But don't worry, we already explained that already, but back to killing people! One day Raiden was abducted by The Patriots, a group who was manipulating the crap out of everything.**

 **(Cue White Blood)**

KR: Being a test subject for Exoskeleton enhancement surgery, Raiden was transformed into the Superhuman Cyborg Ninja we all know, all of his already battle hardened traits were further enhanced by this new body.

 **AK211: Raiden quickly became a powerful cyborg ninja, he helped out Snake during the Guns of the Patriots Incident and after the end of the SOP, Raiden joined Maverick Security Consulting, Inc.**

KR: Raiden formed new friends, made new allies, and was able to have a relatively happy life, However, on a mission to protect an African Prime Minister...

 _Jetstream Sam: Mind if I cut in?_

 **(Cue The Only Thing I Know For Real )**

 **AK211: This dude showed up, cut off his arm, and his eye! Then left, this awakened the Revenge and Vengeance within Raiden.**

KR: Desperado Enforcement LLC, a rival private military company, had sent four of their own cyborgs to start re-booting the war economy, much in the same vein as Solidus.

 **AK211: But Raiden came back with a Vengenace, heheh!**

KR: Raiden's new cyborg body was upgraded by his good friend, Wilhelm, a.k.a. Doktor, his new body was state of the art, far greater than his previous enchancements, with it, he could absorb nanopaste to heal himself, and he possessed electrolyte absorption, enabling him to crush enemy cyborgs spines to instantly regain all of his health.

 **AK211: And he possessed fucking awesome strength and speed, strong enough to throw a 1,000 ton Metal Gear RAY and fast enough to run up walls and navigate environments easily with his Ninja Run!**

KR: Raiden also received an optical implant in his eye, allowing him enhanced vision, and being able to see opponents from great distances, addtionally, his optical eye enabled him to see the electrolytes within enemy cyborg and in turn, the best places to strike his foes, backed up by Blade Mode, Raiden could also perform Zandatsu.

 **AK211: Zandatsu allows Raiden to carefully cut his way through cyborg's bodies and claim the goody inside, which in most cases, is the spines of his foes, much like a bottle of gatorade, it instantly refills Raiden's energy and fuel cells.**

KR: With these new abilities Raiden started battling the cyborgs that stood in his way, his first opponent was French-Algerian...

 **AK211: She's got a hand feti-**

KR: -CYBORG named Mistral, and from that battle, Raiden claimed the polearm, _L'Etranger_ which functions as a lance, but with a quick flick, it reduces it's tension, making it double as a whip.

 **AK211: Seriously, how does she not have a feti-**

KR: And after that, Raiden fought and defeated the Magnetic Cyborg, Monsoon, and from their battle, he claimed _Dystopia_ , twin sais with mangnetic properties, allowing Raiden to reel himself into his foes.

 **AK211: And finally, from the FUCKING INVINCIBLE Sundowner, he claimed Bloodlust, twin high-frequency machetes, which can attach together to form machete scissors, perfect for cutting heads off.**

KR: He also claimed one more blade...

 _Blade Wolf: A VT7 High-Frequency Blade. The efficacy of the enhancement directly corelates to the quality of the original weapon._

KR: The Murasama is a sword passed down of Jetstream Sam's family, the earliest known use of the blade dates back to the 16th century, as it was outfitted with high-frequency technology, it emitted a higher vibration rate than his own original blade, but Raiden carries them both on the off-chance he loses one of his blades.

 **AK211: Blades or not, Raiden still has some insane feats, he's taken down some pretty big names including Solidus, The Patriots, Desperado, World Marshal and even THE MOST AMERICAN DUDE EVER! 'MERIKUH! FUCK YEAH! Plus he's survived being stabbed with a sword, a chainsaw, sais and even being punched the crap out of by Armstrong, and he still walked it off.**

KR: He's also lifted over 1,000 tons in the forms of Metal Gears RAY and EXCELSUS, and has the strength to rip off the blade of EXCELSUS, fight a sword duel with it, and then destroy it with the blade he obtained, and in his earlier bodies, he managed to hold back Outer Heaven!

 **AK211: He can also switch off his pain inhibitors and allow his past self to inflate his senses, awakneing his Jack the Ripper Mode, which increases his strength and speed, but at the cost of burning through his fuel supply much more rapidly.**

KR: Raiden can only carry enough fuel to last him for so long, if he keeps fighting for too long, he could run out of fuel and be left helpess, but since he's got access to nanopaste to heal him, he's not going down easily.

 **AK211: And like always, Raiden's got the right gear for the job!**

 _Raiden: *speaking through a speaker; holding his sword between his teeth* I am lightning... The rain transformed. *proceeds to electrocute the soldiers in his way*_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **(Cue Megaman 2 - Wily Stage 1 (Symphony))**

KR: In the year 20XX, the infamous Dr. Wily had stolen many of Dr. Light's robots and plotted to use them to conquer the world.

 **AK211: However, his plans were foiled by Mega Man, to him, this meant Light was still continuing to make even better robots, so he set about creating a robot that would surpass Mega Man.**

KR: At first, he thought he had acheived this, Bass tried, but he too was ultimately unable to stop Mega Man, thus Wily went to work, constructing his penultimate and final robot, created with the intention of destroying Mega Man and surpassing Bass, Zero was created, and he was the most powerful "masterpiece" Wily had ever truly made.

 **AK211: But Zero had a bit of a problem, he was violent and aggressive, so instead of keeping him there and actually finishing off Mega Man, Wily put him in a capsule, one century later, Zero was discovered by a group of Reploids.**

KR: But when they opened the sealed capsule, they got more than they bargined for, Zero mercilessly slayed his welcome party and was labelled a Maverick, a type of robot who is identified as a threat to human life, and after killing many Reploids, Sigma appeared...

 _Sigma: Zero! I know your secret! You were destined to follow me!_

 **AK211: The legendary Sigma and Zero did battle, ultimately, Zero was defeated, and after losing his "W" gem, the Maverick Virus soon spread, infecting both Zero and Sigma, however, since this the future, Zero was taken into a doctor, and had his systems checked and was back to normal in no time**.

KR: Zero soon became a member of the 17th Elite Unit of Maverick Hunters, under Sigma's watchful eye.

 **AK211: And of course, Zero was a pretty damn good Maverick Hunter, becoming A-Class, the highest class they had at the time, but of course, there's more to Zero than just a rank.**

KR: Zero's metallic alloy is unconfirmed, but if we consider that Wily abducted Light's robots and reprogrammed them, it can be suggested that Zero's body is composed of Ceratanium, an alloy stronger and lighter than Titanium... clearly.

 **AK211: Not to mention, much like Mega Man, he can morph his hands into a long range cannon, the Z-Buster, whether it's short range lemons or long range charge shots.**

 **(Cue Opening Stage X - Project x Zone)**

KR: However, Zero's best and most prefered weapon is his Z-Saber, modelled after-

 **AK211: THE LIGHTSABER! My favourite weapon of all time, over time, the blade became more solid, almost like an actual sword, but it still remained as Zero's best weapon.**

KR: While Mega Man and X had the Variable Weapons System, Zero possessed a Learning System that enabled him to learn the techniques used by his foes after defeating them, and over the years, Zero learned many of them, while we clearly can't name them all, Zero does appear to have a number of preferred techniques.

 **AK211: The Hadangeki is a pure energy slash from his Saber, the Sentsuizan is an aerial slash which hits the ground so hard, it shakes the earth, the Hienkyo-**

KR: Hienkyaku is perfect for when Zero needs a mid-air dash, the Ryuenjin is a powerful flaming uppercut, whilst dashing, he can also use Raikousen, a move which makes him briefly invisible, but leaves behind a trail of electricity, which'll easily paralyse a weak foe.

 **AK211: And some of my favourite moves of his are the Rekkoha! A powerful punch so hard, it causes massive beams of energy to rain down from the sky! With Sougenmu, he creates a fighting shadow of himself, and finally the Genmu Zero!**

 _Zero: Ittou ryoudan! Genmu Zero!_

 **(Cue Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Zero)**

KR: With enough power, Genmu Zero can cut almost anything in two, as the attack implies, however, if Zero gets put onto his back foot, Zero can call upon his absolute defence, the Gokumonken, which allows Zero to repel all projectiles and counterattack anything thrown at him.

 **AK211: Not to mention, he's got different weapons too, taken from the other Mavericks he's defeated, Zero possesses six powerful weapons, D Glaive, a lance, V Hanger, twin daggers, B Fan, two fans that actually work nicely for offense and defence.**

KR: He also possesses Titan Breaker, a super-powerful hammer that can break through enemies' barriers, as well as Kaiser Knuckles, a pair of brass knuckles, but Zero's most powerful weapon is the Σ Blade, wielded by his rival, Sigma, Zero claimed this legendary blade after their rematch.

 **AK211: With double the length and half the energy usage, the Σ Blade is Zero's ultimate trump card, outside of his Glaive, it has the best range, but remember how that Maverick Virus got stuck in Zero's system this whole time?**

KR: If Zero nears destruction, the Maverick Virus can "Awaken" Zero and cause him to enter an alternate state, where he disregards everything except his mission at hand, and the fight it entails, however, this Awakened state can only last for so long, as Zero was able to regain consciousness after the battle with X.

 **AK211: Furthermore, Zero suffers from not having any major armour upgards aside from his reconstruction, additionally, while it's fun to risk your ass out there, Zero could actually kill himself if he fires a charge shot with the enemy too close to him.**

KR: But Zero isn't to be underestimated, he's fought his rival Sigma on multiple occassions, almost beating him the first time, he became Leader of the entire Maverick Hunters, and has killed many powerful Mavericks.

 **AK211: Hell, he's even risked his own life with point-blank charge shots just to get the kill! Zero's one Super Fighting Sword Wielding Robot!**

 _Zero: Even if we Reploids are destined to join the scrap heap when that evolutionary step does come about... We still have to fight... Not only against Mavericks, but against our own destiny as well._

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright, the combatants are set, Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **AK211: IT'S TIME FOR AN EPIC FANFIC** **DEATH BATTLE!**

 **(** Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Endless rain, storms and lightning bombarded the captial of the lonesome planet of Kamino, however, quiet isn't the word one would use to describe what's currently happening on their multi-landing plaform like zone, an extremely large Metal Gear, a Metal Gear EXCELSUS to be exact, it was swinging it's sword arms aggressively at the ground, **Raiden** was doing battle with his large opponent, running up one of it's legs, Raiden quickly does a flip and almost instantly, the leg of the EXCELSUS slides off the body and into the depths below.

Raiden then quickly lands on one of the platform and grabs the sword arm, electricity surging through him, Raiden lifts up and detaches the sword arm from the EXCELSUS...

Meanwhile, on one of the many dome-like structures of the captial, **Zero** had received a mission that a potential Maverick might be in the area, suddenly, he hears a distant scream, he quickly starts dashing towards the sound he heard, as he arrived, he saw an explosion from a gigantic mecha, but it was damanged, beyond repair, Zero then quickly followed one of the sword arms towards something holding a piece of the mech.

Zero dashes down and approaches the suspicious cyborg, however, as he steps, Raiden noticed a noise, turning around and assuming his crouching stance.

 _Raiden: Who the hell are you?_

Zero pulls out his Z-Saber and holds it towards the hostile threat.

 _Zero: I am a Reploid, designed to terminate any robot or cyborg seeking human destruction, and you've been identified as a threat!_

Raiden looks at Zero's armour, noting he also looked cybernetic.

 _Raiden: You look like a bit of a threat yourself._

Zero and Raiden both look each other down, Raiden closes the visor over his face.

 **(Cue Might Makes Right)**

 **FIGHT!**

The two swordsman go at each other around the same time, both striking blades at the same time. Raiden matches each of Zero's attack, neither getting a decisive advantage with their swordplay, after moments of the two swinging Raiden steps back for a moment.

 _Raiden: Another PMC Cyborg?_

Zero doesn't buy into Raiden's words and continues with his assault, dashing too fast for Raiden to react to, Zero's Z-Saber slashes Raiden on his side, Raiden is startled by the strike and quickly manages to jump to the higher ground, he quickly inspects his wound, and as he turns around, Zero dashed upward and and lands on the same level as Raiden, but neither are backing down, Raiden goes in for his own attack, attacking with several light strikes, but as he attacks he starts incorporating his heavy attacks, Zero blocks and matches Raiden's strikes with ease.

Raiden then kicks his blade into his heel and starts striking Zero with the blade, Zero notes Raiden's unorthodox method of attacking but he manages to sidestep Raiden's attack, Raiden quickly grabs his blade and continues the fight.

 _Zero: (to himself) I can only match his sword strikes, an alternate weapon might help._

Zero puts his Z-Saber into his shoulder, and pulls out one of his other weapons, his D Glaive, Raiden notes the weapon change, but decides to keep his High-Frequency Blade in use, with great range at his side, Zero's strikes keep him safe from Raiden's blade, however, Raiden smiles, and continues his solid defence from his strikes, Raiden then triggers Blade Mode, with his perception of time slowed, he sees the specifc place where he needs to strike, and with a single slash...

Zero's D Glaive is cut in several pieces, Zero looks at his weapon only a mere moment, Zero knows that losing a weapon isn't going to stop him, and discards his broken weapon, he knows using the Z-Saber wouldn't get him anywhere for the moment, instead, he pulls out his two daggers, V Hanger, Raiden decides it's time to use another weapon, sheathing his High Frequency Blade, he pulls out Monsoon's magnetic twin sais, Dystopia.

 _Raiden: Interesting._

 **(Cue Breis - X vs. Zero)**

Raiden and Zero engage each other with their close range weapons, as they fight, Zero manages to lock blades with Raiden's own weapons, he quickly realises the sais that he wields possess magnetic properties, now aware of this, Zero doesn't let up, he goes on the offensive, aiming for strikes at Raiden directly, but each time it's met by his attacks, on one attack, Raiden throws out one of his sais towards Zero, but it doesn't lach onto Zero, Raiden quickly calls it back, and continues the battle, he needs to close the distance to get a better hit in.

Zero dashes again, and slashes Raiden's chest with his daggers, but Raiden stonewalls the attack, it doesn't startle him, only a minor set back, Raiden couldn't see Zero's attack, but he can't remain still, and so Raiden makes a dash for indoors, but Zero dashes and slashes him again, standing still, Raiden finally takes a noticeable strike.

 _Raiden: The fuck are you?!_

Zero doesn't say anything, and focuses purely on his mission, he goes for a dashing strike, but Raiden strikes forward with his sais, the two weapons lock again, but instead of letting Zero get away with another surprise strike, Raiden aggressively headbutts Zero, Raiden then quickly goes for a double stab, aimed directly at Zero's chest, Raiden's attack hits, but instead of his chest, Zero blocked using his left arm, Raiden then repeately stabs over and over again with his sais, Zero's arm taking every strike, but before long, Zero stabs Raiden in the chest with his dagger, Raiden looks at Zero, taking a step back and retrieving his sais, he opens his visor.

 _Raiden: Why won't you die!?_

Zero inspects his left arm, several circuts had been severed and unable to use his Z-Buster until he gets it repaired, Zero then turns his attention back to Raiden.

 _Zero: If an enemy appears in front of me... I will destroy it!_

Raiden runs at Zero ready for another battle, but Zero fires his other Z-Buster, it hits Raiden's hand, disarming him of his Dystopia, Raiden is shocked, and in less than a moment Zero dashes and impales Raiden's chest with both of his daggers, Zero then quickly charges up his Z-Buster and strikes the ground with it...

 _Zero: Rekkoha!_

A beam like bombardment of energy projectiles strikes Raiden, after the end of the attack, Raiden's blood is over his body, Raiden looks at his blood, his body starts glowing red, he looks at Zero, his eye also glows a crimson red...

 _Raiden: Pain! This is why I fight!_

 **(Cue Jack the Ripper)**

Raiden _**RIPS**_ the two daggers from his chest, and throws them onto the ground.

 _Raiden: This is my normal... My Nature!_

Zero looks at Raiden, sporting his new crimson red Ripper Mode.

 _Zero: Definitely a Maverick..._

 _Raiden: Now you're just being Nasty! *cackles maliciously at Zero*_

Raiden pulls out his High-Frequency blade, sliding his fingers across the blade, then flipping his blade towards Zero.

 _Raiden: I think it's time for Jack... TO LET 'ER RIP!_

Raiden closes his visor once again, and with his High-Frequency Blade, he runs at Zero and a faster speed and slashes at Zero, Zero defends narrowly, Raiden continues with his unrelenting offensive, his strike held more weight, and were coming out faster, after only mere moments, Raiden sees the fracture in Zero's left arm, and after locking blades with Zero, he aggressively bypassess Zero's guard and with an enhanced Blade Mode, he rapidly strikes Zero's left arm, his arm doesn't slice off, but his left Z-Buster is completely disabled now, and he cannot morph his left hand anymore.

Raiden then delivers a powerful kick to Zero, knocking him into a nearby pillar, the pillar falls aside, but Zero isn't overly affected by the damage, he gets back up and re-activates his Z-Saber once again, returning back to the fight, Zero starts attacking at a faster rate than before, but Raiden's matching all of his attacks, continually repelling Zero's strikes, Raiden breaks Zero's guard open, enters Blade Mode, this time, he slashes directly across Zero's torso, the attack didn't slice, but there is a visible cut across his chest.

 _Raiden: *chuckles darkly*_

Zero jumps back and energy charges through his Z-Saber, he then performs a powerful slash of green energy.

 _Zero: Hadangeki!_

Raiden sidesteps the projectile, continuing his assault on Zero, Zero dashes towards Raiden, fire enveloping his Z-Saber as he strikes, he then dashes into the air, managing to strike Raiden with the blade.

 _Zero: Ryuenjin!_

The firely slash hits Raiden's body, but the endless rain quickly extinguishes the flame, Raiden lands on his knee.

Raiden's Ripper Mode fades, and he returns to his normal self, Zero identifies this and quickly takes advantage of this, using his quick speeds to disarm Raiden of his High-Frequency Blade and slashes him across the chest once more, knocking Raiden several feet away and onto the ground.

 **(*Music stops*)**

Zero walks towards Raiden, readying his blade to strike him down...

 _?: Raiden._

Zero hears the sound and turns his head upward, on one of the higher platforms, Blade Wolf sees the two combatants overhead, and he's holding something in his mouth.

 _Raiden: Wolf...!_

 _Blade Wolf: Begin playback:_

 _"Two years i've been working towards this, and on the last day, Blondie has me doubting the whole thing... We'll leave it up to fate then, shall we Wolfy? A duel to the death, may the best man win."_

Raiden slowly starts getting up, but he recognises the voice...

 _Raiden: Sam?!_

 _"I cut their commander down, and that's that. Back to our reguarly scheduled international incident... But if he beats me, If I die here... The lock on my blade will disable after a couple of hours, whatever happens after that... is up to you, Wolfy."_

Zero and Raiden both look at each other, Zero then turns to Blade Wolf.

 _Zero: Don't interfere with Reploid business, this is between him and I._

Blade Wolf: I was not designed to fear termination, Directive zero one is to ensure all data acquired is preserved and passed along, to expire here would violate that directive.

 _Zero: If you're another Maverick, don't interfere!_

 _Blade Wolf: Raiden came to my aid, I've learned from him, I have now established new paramaters, created my own directives, and I will help Raiden._

Zero starts his dash towards Blade Wolf, in turn, Blade Wolf throws the blade from his mouth, Zero sees it go past him, but before Zero can reach for it, Blade Wolf's chainsaw stops him from reaching it, Raiden grabs his blade, Zero stands on Blade Wolf's level.

 _Zero: Stay out of this!_

Zero hits Blade Wolf with his Σ Blade, hitting him into a pillar, his faint cries of pain is all Raiden needed.

 _Raiden: ZERO!_

Zero turns around and looks down at Raiden, holding his new blade overrhead.

 _Raiden: I said that my sword was a tool of justice, not used in anger... not used for vengeance..._

Raiden unlocks the blade, and then begins to unsheath.

 _Raiden: But now... Now i'm not sure... and besides... THIS. ISN'T. MY SWORD._

Raiden points his blade upward towards Zero, Zero jumps back down to Raiden's level.

 _Zero: Come on!_

Zero holds his Σ Blade towards Raiden.

 _Raiden: Ok..._

Raiden holds his Murasama blade high, slowly bringing it down as he gets into his stance, his eye glows red once more...

 _Raiden and Zero: Let's Dance!_

 **(Cue It Has To Be This Way)**

Raiden and Zero dash at each other, swinging their powerful weapons, neither wielder holding back, each strike held the power to cut through almost anything, the crimson of Murasama, the glowing energy of the Σ Blade, both symbols of their victories, Zero uses his longer range to his advantage, landing several strikes againsts Murasama, putting Raiden on the defensive.

Raiden matches all of Zero's attacks, but Zero's attacks are greater than before, less energy consumption than before, Raiden continues his fight, striking out with his own attack, incorporating several of them at Zero, matching them all, Zero keeps his distance with his greater range, Raiden rushes forward, closing the distance between him and Zero, with their weapons locked, Zero swings his blade with enough strength to disarm Raiden of his Murasama, with no other choice, Raiden evades another strike from Zero and whilst electricity surges through his fist, he delivers a solid punch on Zero's face, knocking him back.

Raiden with this advantage, Raiden quickly rushes over to his Murasama, kicking the sword with his heel into the air, he catches it, and rotates the sword into place, Zero is right on time, the two attacks meet once again, Raiden slashes at Zero repeatedly, though Zero's defence seems unbreakable, Raiden keeps his guard up while waiting for Zero to strike, he does and Raiden manages to land a punch on Zero's side, Raiden then continually keeps punching Zero's side several times over, before finally, Zero manages to hold Raiden back, swinging towards his head, Raiden leans back as far as he can, the Σ Blade scraping Raiden's chin.

Having leaned back far enough, Raiden swings his Murasama around and Zero manages to narrowly avoid a strike to the side, however, Raiden swings upward, breaking Zero's guard, Raiden triggers Blade Mode, he swings all over Zero's body, aiming for anything that could be sliced, nothing does, but several cut marks cover Zero's entire body, Zero falls onto the ground, dropping his Z-Saber, he looks at his own reflection the rain.

 _Zero: Maverick... Whatever it takes... I will fulfil my mission...!_

 **(Cue X-Buster)**

Zero's body is damaged, nothing is sliced off, but everything has been affected in some way, and Zero's left arm is the most damaged of them all, suddenly, Zero stands up, his body begins with glow, his own aura starts emnating from his body, it's also crimson, and his eyes turn red and electricity surges around his body, Zero has awakened!

 _Zero: Raiden... I will... Destroy you...!_

Zero picks up his Z-Saber, he looks over at Raiden.

 _Zero: I guess we are alike after all..._

Raiden looks at what's become of his opponent, Zero was just like him, they both knew their violence would only breed violence, but they could end it, in this final battle!

Raiden and Zero went at each other, ready to make the killing blow at their opponent, both of them knew their sword clashes wouldn't secure them their victory, so it would rely on something else.

Raiden incorporates many heavy attacks, and many overhead and diagonal slashes to throw Zero's guard off, but Zero isn't focused on Raiden's offence, or his defence, he just needs a single opening, Raiden keeps up his offense, wanting to get through to Zero as best his can, Zero then goes on the offensive, using his energy preserves to keep his offence strong, Raiden holds back the attacks to the best of his ability, Zero strikes Raiden's shoulder with his Σ Blade, Raiden then quickly activates Blade Mode and chops up the Σ Blade, but Zero quickly reaches up to his shoulder and grabs hold of his Z-Saber, and in a single slash, he cuts off Raiden's left arm!

 _Raiden: Shit! Not Again!_

Zero's Z-Saber glows a bright green, he jumps back and raises his Z-Saber high into the air!

 _Zero: Genmu Zero!_

Zero fires two giant green crescent waves of energy, Raiden only barely avoids the first, the second slicing off his right arm, dropping his Murasama, he goes for a kick, launcing Murasama into the air, but as Raiden catches it in his mouth, Zero thrusts his Z-Saber into Raiden's chest.

 **(*Music stops*)**

Raiden drops to his knees, his Ripper Mode ceases, Zero walks over towards Raiden.

 _Zero: I'm sorry, this is my mission, forgive me... Raiden._

Even though he didn't feel it in his programming, Zero knew what he was about to do.

With one final slash, Raiden falls onto the ground in two, Zero's awakening concluded, and he put away his Z-Saber and looked over the destruction caused by him, and the death of someone much like him.

Zero picks up the Murasama and inspects the blade, whilst recognising Raiden as someone who he could relate to, looking at his fallen opponent as the red from his eyes return to their natural green.

* * *

 **KO!**

 **AK211: My god...**

KR: Onto the Explainations, Everybody.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Raiden and Zero are both extremely powerful swordsman, their unique abilities essentially made just a sword duel between the two almost inconclusive.

 **AK211: Raiden did have one comfortable advantage however, he is physically superior to Zero in everyway, he's lifted greater weight than Zero, survived losing more limbs than Zero over time, and has the durability to survive nearly anything that isn't fatal.**

KR: But that's where Raiden's advantages unfortunately end, as Zero is superior in every other way, Zero had the better weapons and was more versatile with them too.

 **AK211: It goes without saying that Zero had a comfortable speed advantage against Raiden, many of Raiden's opponents were either slower than him, or his Blade Mode allow their faster speeds to be stopped, but not Zero!**

KR: Raiden relies of his speed and arsenal to be able to cut down an opponent, Zero on the other hand could escape Raiden's attacks whilst also being able to deliver his to a greater extent than what Raiden could react to with Ripper Mode or Blade Mode.

 **AK211: Additionally, Ceratanium is Paramagnetic, meaning it has no true magnetism, which makes at least one of Raiden's weapons useless outside of stabing him with it.**

KR: Finally, Raiden is dependent on the Fuel Cell Electrolytes of enemy cyborgs that he fights, Zero does not carry electrolytes, and thus Raiden had no means of recharging mid-battle, and because of Zero's speed and weapons advantage...

 **AK211: It basically comes down to the question of "how long can Raiden last before he runs out of fuel?"**

KR: Which makes this victory sound pretty straight forward.

 **AK211: Raiden put up a really good fight, but ultimately, he stood ZERO chance, heheh!**

KR: The winner is Zero.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next time it will be two cyborgs fighting to death.

AK211: Next Time it will be Wolverine vsssssssssssssss...

KR: You find out next time on our show. And if you have and idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, leave it in the reviews.

AK211: And Rate & Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See Ya Next Time.


	21. Wolverine VS Guts

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Many characters look at the world on the bright side, never having to experience tragedy or despair.

 **AK211:** **But these two... not quite. These two characters have been to hell and back, surviving on their wits and their willpower. Guts, the Black Swordsman!**

KR: And Wolverine, the clawed mutant of the X-Men.

 **AK211:He's KR and I'm AK211!**

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Wiz: Fighting demons every day, wielding a gigantic sword, and capable of killing just about anything in his way, Guts, the Black Swordsman, is one of the most feared warriors in the realm of Midland.

 **Boomstick: And oh boy, trust us when we say that everything that Guts has been through in his life is exactly how he came to be this way. For any of you who get sick really easy or have stomach problems... might wanna skip this one.**

Wiz: Following a horrible massacre and mass hanging, a boy was born from the hanged corpse of his mother... somehow. And this is just the start.

 **Boomstick: Guts was adopted by a gang of traveling mercenaries, specifically the really whore-ish Shisu... and then she died of the plague when Guts was only three years old.**

Wiz: The mercenary leader Gambino was the next to take him in, training him in swordsmanship. However, it was quite apparent that Gambino and his men were abusive to Guts, even if they did train him.

 **Boomstick: When Guts was nine years old, he was brought onto the battlefield for the first time and killed his first man. This began his determination and skill that made him one of the biggest badasses around. And where he earned the name... Guts.**

Wiz: Guts' life, however, couldn't be more worse. After being sold as a child prostitute... yes, that's what happened... Guts killed Gambino in an act of self-defense. He spent much of his life as a lone wolf, nothing more than a regular mercenary. Which he did really well at.

 **Boomstick: Until Guts discovered the Band of the Hawk, a mercenary group that recognized Guts for his skill. Led by the charismatic Griffith, this would be Guts' first idea of friendship. But since this is Berserk we're talking about here, after ending a hundred-year war, Griffith turned into a bat-monster, killed Guts' friends, and get this, raped Guts' girlfriend in front of him while gouging out his eye and forcing him to cut off his own arm. Did I mention that this all happened in a single day? Next time you say you're having a bad day, just remember. You're not Guts. Consider yourself lucky.**

Wiz: Demons became drawn to Guts by the brand Griffith left on him, and as such Guts was forced to kill them off every time they came his way.

 **Boomstick: Of course, he doesn't do this without some badass weapons. Like a belt of throwing knives-**

 _Dio Brando: You were expecting someone else who uses throwing knives, but it was me, Dio!_

 **Boomstick: -And bombs. Oh, and because he cut his arm off, he has a mechanical arm that also works as a hand-cannon, flamethrower, crossbow, and beer dispenser. Okay, maybe not that last one, but if I ever lose a hand, I know what I'm doing with it.**

Wiz: But none of those can even begin to compare to Guts' most prominent weapon, the giant sword Dragonslayer. Standing at six feet tall and weighing 400 pounds, Dragonslayer was made to, well, slay a dragon. However, it was generally ignored in favor of more practical weapons because its size and weight made it nearly impossible to use.

 **Boomstick: But Guts was like, "Hey, that's a badass sword! I think I'll use it!" And what do you know, he was able to wield it! Thanks to its sheer size and weight, it can hack right through a man's armor! ...And the man himself, and anything else that might be in the way. But the best part about Dragonslayer is that after slaying 1000 demons, it was on both the physical and astral plane... so it can even kill ghosts!**

Wiz: Guts goes for an absolutely brutal approach in his fighting style. He has slain over 100 men in a single night, has dodged lightning and tornadoes, killed a giant sea monster from inside its own stomach, and once even killed a demonic woman while simultaneously having sex with her.

 **Boomstick: Uh... well... I'm not sure how I feel about that. On one hand, Guts has game! On the other hand, now he's a necrophiliac. And Wiz, let me tell ya, even I have standards.**

Wiz: He's also survived being burned alive, impaling himself, falling hundreds of feet, and taken thousands of supernatural punches at once. Honestly, the only reason this hasn't killed him yet is because of dumb luck and indomitable will.

 **Boomstick: But in case you still didn't think Guts was dangerous enough, he can wear the Berserker Armor, the most badass armor you've ever seen! It seals off the wearer's nervous system and shuts off anything that could prevent Guts from fighting at his strongest, making Guts an even more powerful killing machine.**

Wiz: Because Guts becomes so powerful in this state, a single swing of his sword can break his arm. Fortunately, the Berserker Armor will literally rip and pierce itself to put his bones back into place. However, the Berserker Armor isn't at all any sort of healing factor, and despite not being able to feel pain, it is the farthest thing from invincible.

 **Boomstick: Plus, it forces Guts to give into his inner demons and make him lash out with violent and uncontrollable rage, making his already lacking strategy even worse. Also, it cannot be stopped without outside interference, and if it is worn too long, Guts can bleed out.**

Wiz: But hey. This is Guts we're talking here. I don't think the threat of bleeding out is going to make him any less willing to fight.

 _Guts: In this world, is the destiny of mankind controlled by some transcendental entity or law? Is it like the Hand of God hovering above? At least it is true that man has no control; even over his own will._

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: With sharp retractable claws and superhuman abilities, Wolverine is a brutal force to be reckoned with.

 **AK211: Oh hell yeah! Wolverine is one of the biggest badasses out there! Even with a voice that sounds like a combination of Batman's and Popeye's and a strange black-and-yellow outfit, Wolverine still manages to be a badass.**

KR: But before he was the powerful force he is now, James Howlett was actually a rather sickly child. As he got older, he discovered strange mutant powers within himself, such as superhuman senses and accelerated healing.

 **AK211: And after his father was murdered by groundskeeper Thomas Logan, and then James found out he had claws made of bone, that he could retract at any time! After stabbing Thomas to death, he quipped the oh so original, "I'm your father". Hey KR, is that cliche fooling ANYONE anymore?**

KR: Not really. After that incident, James took on the name "Logan"... which, if you ask me, is a really poor way to disguise one's identity... and ran off with a childhood friend named Rose. Whom he also stabbed to death.

 **AK211: Damn. Hey KR! *Punching sound is heard***

KR: Ow! Why did you just punch me?

 **AK211: Oh, looks like I can't do it. Anyway, with Logan's healing factor slowing down his aging process, he's actually been alive for over 100 years and has fought in both World Wars _and_ Vietnam! Man, just think of all the old man war stories you'd get from him.**

KR: And then he joined a special weapons project known as Weapon X. And this is where he became... Wolverine.

 **AK211: But I don't think anyone was really surprised with what happened, because it actually turned to be some sort of super soldier experiment. Wolverine got his body cut into over and over and they took lots of DNA samples from him as they lined his bones, including his claws, with a special metal known as adamantium.**

KR: Adamantium is a rare, expensive, and difficult-to-create metal that is so dense on a molecular level that it is considered to be nearly indestructible. In fact, even Thor and Hulk have trouble breaking it.

 **AK211: Someone also hypnotized good ol' Wolvie, erasing his memories and turning him into a brutal killing machine. Buuuuuut this backfired, because then he killed everyone at Weapon X. But hey, at least that means they succeeded!**

KR: After wandering around by himself and fighting against Hulk, Wolverine discovered the X-Men, a team of mutants who would mold him into a real hero.

 **AK211: Ah, it's so nice to have a family you don't want to stab to death.**

KR: Speaking of stabbing things to death, as a result of Wolverine's mutant powers and the multiple experiments he underwent, Wolverine is now host to a wide array of killer abilities. His claws can cut through almost anything, he can press two tons and break chains, he moves faster than the eye can track, and he can fight for days on end without getting tired. And even though his animal-like nature would convince you otherwise, Wolverine is actually a very skilled tactician.

 **AK211: Hell, he's even matched Captain America in hand-to-hand combat, tagged Speed Demon, who runs at the speed of sound, and he can even talk to animals. Well, that kinda makes sense.**

KR: But what truly makes Wolverine so deadly is his sheer durability. He's tanked blows from Thor, the Hulkbuster, and Hulk, survived nukes, and even battled with Satan himself once.

 **AK211: And one time, he survived getting his soul ripped out of him. Yes, this was a real thing.**

KR: And thanks to his healing factor and Adamantium skeleton, killing him is a formidable task. However, it's all linked to his brain. If he is to be asphyxiated, or his brain destroyed, he's as good as dead.

 **AK211: But hey, his skull is protected by a nearly-invincible helmet. I don't think you're destroying his brain anytime soon!**

KR: However, there is one trump card he has to make him even stronger and deadlier. This is known as the Berserker Rage, which is accessed when Wolverine's anger point is pushed. He ignores all pain and lashes out, giving into his animal-like nature. In addition to raising his physical stats, it also makes him completely unpredictable to psychics and telepaths.

 **AK211: Unfortunately, Wolverine isn't exactly invincible. He has trouble swimming, he's vulnerable to magnetism as once pointed out by Magneto, and for every victory he gets, he seems to get an equal amount of losses. I mean, this guy's been defeated by Daredevil, Gambit, Cyclops, and Spider-Man.**

KR: This is something known as the Worf Effect. See, when the writers of a series want to illustrate a character's power, they will have them defeat a character whom we already know to be powerful. And what better character to demonstrate this on than Wolverine?

 _Wolverine: I know what you're thinkin', punk. Question is "Can I get Wolverine before he turns me into shish kabob with those claws?" Well, bub, seein' as how these claws are adamantium, the strongest metal known, and can slice through vanadium steel like a hot knife through butter buddy, you've gotta ask yourself... do I feel lucky?_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTTTTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 _A clearing, night time_

Night had fallen upon an open clearing. Things seemed relatively calm, and the crisp wind softly blew against the wet grass. It was quite serene...

...But it wouldn't take long for that to change.

(Cue Sign - Berserk OST)

From across the distance, a lone figure wandered toward the center of the clearing. As he approached, he became more apparent. He was a tall and burly man, sporting tarnished battle armor and wielding a gigantic sword even taller and heavier than he was. This was the Black Swordsman, **Guts**.

As Guts made it toward the center, a foe unlike that he'd ever seen appeared out the corner of his eye. Guts turned to see this mysterious figure - a robot that had to have been five times his size, with a red metallic exterior. It wore a face that was rather expressionless, yet determined. And it set its eyes upon Guts.

Guts grinned as he grabbed his giant sword, Dragonslayer, by its hilt and held it aloft with two hands upon the hilt, pointing it at the machine diagonally. He ran toward the robot and swung Dragonslayer in a horizontal motion, cutting clean through the robot's leg, metal exterior and all. The large Sentinel toppled down to the ground as Guts delivered another swing-

(Cue X-Men Cartoon Theme)

-But before Dragonslayer could connect with the gigantic Sentinel, he saw the robot get cut to shreds within seconds. Guts stood back - partially with confusion, partially with intrigue.

From out of the wreckage emerged a shorter but just as muscular man, wearing his iconic yellow-and-black suit. He had three metallic claws emerging from both of his hands, and wore a face that could only be summed up with "I'm gonna kill you, bub!". This man was the very best at what he did, **Wolverine**.

Guts gave an intrigued grin at this man, still holding Dragonslayer aloft. "You know," He said with a chuckle. "You took a good fight away from me. I haven't had a good fight all day... and you seem like a worthy opponent."

Wolverine grinned back and held up both his fists, claws extended. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you've got, bub."

It was a peaceful scene while it lasted...

* * *

 **Fight!**

Guts and Wolverine started the battle by rushing directly at each other, Guts swinging Dragonslayer and Wolverine slashing with his claws. The two weapons clashed with each other instantly, sending sparks flying upon impact. The two were locked with each other for a few seconds, but then Guts put his metal hand up to Wolverine, revealing his hand-cannon.

"Not this time, bub!" Wolverine called out just as Guts fired the hand-cannon. He weaved underneath the shot as he delivered an upward slash of his claws, which Guts stepped back from to dodge. Wolverine delivered a hard punch, and Guts quickly maneuvered around, avoiding the strike completely. From right behind, Guts swung Dragonslayer into Wolverine's back, knocking Wolverine down onto the ground, face-first. A metal "clang!" was heard was a gaping wound was visible on Wolverine's back, revealing his metallic-coated spine. Within seconds, his back closed up completely as he got back up to face Guts.

Guts chuckled and swung Dragonslayer at Wolverine again, and Wolverine slashed with his claws at the sword. The two were locked once more, and Wolverine delivered a swift kick into Guts' chin. Guts was knocked down as he felt the full force of the kick - and it didn't feel like a normal kick. There was something certainly _metallic_ about this kick. However, Guts wasn't about to let that stop him as he quickly rebounded from the attack and swung Dragonslayer into Wolverine's chest.

Wolverine stumbled slightly from the attack, bleeding onto Dragonslayer. He was cut to his chest, revealing his adamantium-coated sternum - which wasn't visible for very long as he regenerated quickly. "Healing factor, bub." Wolverine bragged.

Guts was shocked for a second as he noticed that Wolverine seemed hardly fazed, but then grinned, holding Dragonslayer up again. "Fast healing and a tough skeleton, huh? Just another opponent for me to find the weakness of." Guts then ran toward Wolverine and swung Dragonslayer vertically toward his head, as Wolverine held both his claws up to shield himself from the attack.

Wolverine sidestepped out of the way and delivered a diagonal slash into Guts' chest. The Black Swordsman attempted to jump back, but was quite surprised to see his body armor get slashed into pieces. Fortunately, his chest was relatively unscathed, but it certainly let Guts know just how dangerous this opponent was.

(Cue Forces - Berserk)

Now on the defensive, Guts held his giant sword horizontally as Wolverine slashed his left claw. The two were blade-locked once more, but then Guts let out a forceful "Hah!" as he pushed Wolverine back and onto the ground.

Guts stood over the downed Wolverine and stabbed him in the stomach with Dragonslayer. Blood splattered out of Wolverine's stomach as Logan coughed up some blood as well. Guts lifted Dragonslayer out of Wolverine's body, covered in his blood - and then was surprised to see Wolverine stand back up and heal from this wound almost immediately.

Wolverine then ran at Guts and then punched him in the, well, gut while extending his claws. Guts let out a "hurk!" as he spit out some blood on the ground. Blood flowed out from Guts' stomach, but he seemed to ignore the pain as he swung Dragonslayer into Wolverine's neck - only to be stopped by his adamantium-coated spine. Wolverine went for another stab with his claws again, but Guts just barely moved out of the way, the claws grazing his side. He then opened up his artificial hand again, revealing a flamethrower.

"You're a tough opponent, but nothing I'm not used to." Guts said to his opponent, still grinning. He fired his flamethrower at Wolverine, unleashing a wave of intense flame.

"Some men just want to watch the world burn..." Wolverine muttered to himself, fighting back the flame. The skin on his body began to melt and burn off as his clothing began to incinerate as well. However, within seconds the flames died out and Wolverine's skin regenerated back in place.

However, when he looked up he saw that Guts had disappeared through the smoke.

"You're not getting away from me, bub." Wolverine said aloud, looking around for the Black Swordsman. "The nose knows."

He wandered around the clearing for a few seconds, scoping out his opponent. Suddenly, Guts appeared from behind Wolverine, about to bring Dragonslayer down upon his head. Wolverine quickly turned to face Guts and dodge a hit from Dragonslayer, and delivered a slash with his claws. Guts swung Dragonslayer to counter the hit, the two weapons sending sparks flying as they collided. The two continued swinging and slashing at each other, neither one at any point seeming to gain a real advantage.

Suddenly, Guts pulled a small bomb-like object from his pocket as the two continued swinging at each other. In the midst of the confusion, Guts threw the bomb right into Wolverine's face, blowing chunks of skin and blood off of him. His face reverted back to full health in seconds, however, as the shrapnel from the bomb was forcefully removed from his skin. Wolverine and Guts continued slashing at each other, but over the course of the battle Guts began to notice his worst fear - Dragonslayer was not only beginning to dull, but _chip_.

"Damn, this isn't good..." Guts muttered while blocking a hit from Wolverine's claws. He raised his metal hand to Wolverine's face again, this time his hand taking the shape of a crossbow. He fired six arrows one after another at Wolverine, but Logan easily cut through each one before they could even hit him. However, while Wolverine was caught up cutting the arrows, Guts took this opportunity to deliver a powerful slash across his chest - but sadly for Guts, Wolverine had seen this one coming as well. Wolverine ducked underneath the slash, and then slashed Guts across the chest in an upward motion. This slash sent blood leaking from out of his chest and onto the ground, Wolverine's symbolic three-claw mark now being a wound on Guts' chest.

"Listen, bub. My claws are covered in adamantium, an indestructible metal. I can cut through just about anything. And I'm the very best at what I do." Wolverine taunted, holding up his fist raising his claws vertically. But much to Wolverine's surprise, he saw Guts getting back up onto his feet, stumbling slightly. Even though he must have lost more blood than what is known to be humanly possible, he wasn't about to let Logan have his way. Guts glared at the Wolverine and held Dragonslayer in an offensive position.

(Cue Griffith's Dream - Berserk)

"Why don't you listen? Anyone else would probably retreat from you right now. But I have no intention of backing down from a fight. Especially not a fight I know I can win!" Guts cried out, running toward Wolverine with Dragonslayer extended. He delivered a powerful slash toward Wolverine's ribcage, but everything seemed to go in slow-motion as Wolverine jumped right over the sword-swing and simultaneously did a backflip in midair.

Somewhere, Torrian was giggling with delight.

Wolverine landed back down onto his feet, then right as Guts swung Dragonslayer again Wolverine caught the blade with his hand. Blood spilled out of Wolverine's palm, but the wound healed almost instantly.

"My turn, bub." Wolverine said in response. He grabbed onto the blade of Dragonslayer with his other hand and then lifted the sword as well as Guts himself as he continued holding onto the sword. Wolverine threw Guts against a nearby tree, snapping the tree in half as it fell down onto the ground. Some blood splattered onto the ground as Guts held onto the sword, but he still was hardly even fazed by the attack.

Guts rushed toward Wolverine with Dragonslayer extended, and the two of them traded blows once more. Sparks would fly out anytime the two of them would lock weapons, but just as before, Dragonslayer was beginning to develop noticeable nicks over the course of the fight.

Suddenly, the two of them thrust both of their weapons into each other simultaneously. Wolverine had been impaled on Dragonslayer, his intestines being pierced by the over-sized sword. Guts had been impaled on Wolverine's claws, his stomach skewered by the adamantium claws. And both were bleeding down onto the ground.

"I'm... not... going... to lose this one!" Guts yelled out in agony.

(Cue Born a Struggler - Theme of Guts)

Suddenly Guts' body began to cover itself in a black armor-like substance. He went completely silent as Dragonslayer became enveloped in the same material. Guts could no longer feel anything and stopped inhibiting any of his power.

He had donned the Berseker Armor.

 **To be continued...**

Part 2: Berserker Armor vs. Berserker RageEdit

Guts pulled Dragonslayer out of Wolverine's body as he quickly escaped from Wolverine's claw. He delivered a powerful slash into Wolverine's chest, and Logan attempted to block the hit - but was too slow, and ended up taking a huge hit. Wolverine was knocked down onto the ground, forced to regenerate from the attack.

Wolverine quickly got back up, regenerating from the hit quite easily. "Look bub, I'm not gonna-" before Wolverine could finish what he was about to say, Guts swung Dragonslayer with more force than he ever had over the course of the battle. This hit sent Wolverine flying against the ground, skidding against the dirt and sending his head into the ground. Wolverine got right back up.

"Alright, bub, that's the last straw!" Wolverine shouted out. His muscles tensed up and his senses began to intensify as he snarled at his opponent.

Wolverine had entered the Berserker Rage.

(Cue Wolverine's Theme - Marvel Vs. Capcom)

Wolverine ran toward Guts and sent a punch at the Black Swordsman's head. Unfortunately for Wolverine, Guts dodged the punch quite easily and then hit Wolverine with a powerful strike from Dragonslayer on the back. Wolverine turned around and kicked Guts in the chest, then slashed at him across the face. Guts stepped back slightly, then swung Dragonslayer in a heavy motion once more. Logan held up his claws in an "x" shape to defend himself from the blow, but the force of the attack knocked him onto the ground.

Guts jumped up and swung Dragonslayer overhead. To dodge the attack, Wolverine rolled out of the way and appeared behind Guts, then began to stab him in the back continuously. "How do ya like this, bub?!" Wolverine shouted out. Guts did not give a reply as he kicked Wolverine in the chest, ignoring the the fact that his adamantium-coated sternum let him absorb the hit completely. Wolverine stumbled slightly as he was met with huge hit from Dragonslayer into his jaw, but he regenerated from the blow rather easily.

Wolverine attempted a stab at Guts once more, but Guts quickly jumped back and avoided the stab altogether. Guts then stabbed Wolverine in the midsection with Dragonslayer, and swung the powerful sword upward. This swing sent blood and flesh flying all across the battlefield, and rendered Wolverine's adamantium-coated rib cage and sternum visible. "I'm not gonna let you get away with that!" Wolverine shouted out. The two of them began to continually slash and hack at each other, each time the claws and sword coming into contact and sending sparks flying.

That is, until Wolverine jumped up above and behind Guts, then stabbed him in the back with his claws. Guts attempted to swing Dragonslayer behind him, but Wolverine was too far behind. Wolverine then lifted Guts with his claws still in the Black Swordsman's back, then hurled him against the ground. However, right as Guts was flung into the ground, Guts stabbed Wolverine upward, between his ribs. Blood was leaking all across the battlefield, and the two fighters seemed to have plenty of fight in them.

The two fighters clashed weapons again and again, each hit getting faster and harder to track than the last. However, Guts' Berserker Armor was beginning to do a number on the Black Swordsman - his body was beginning to get pierced, and he was starting to bleed out. He needed to finish this quickly.

(Cue Blood and Guts - Berserk)

Guts slashed Dragonslayer as hard as he could - so hard, his arm came right out of its socket. However, the force of the blow sent Wolverine down toward the ground. Guts then stepped on the downed body of Wolverine as he hacked and slashed at Logan's body over and over, each time drawing more blood and sending more chunks of flesh across the battlefield.

But no matter how hard he swung, or how many times an attack was landed, Guts never came close to even chipping Wolverine's skeleton.

Wolverine attempted to push Guts off of his body - but Guts was pushing down with too much force for the mutant. Guts then dug right into Wolverine's midsection - through the flesh and blood - and ripped out Wolverine's intestines. Wolverine coughed and hacked up blood as Guts pulled the mutants insides out and cut them up with Dragonslayer, sending his body parts scattered across the battlefield. Guts then pulled out Wolverine's stomach and did the same thing.

Then, Wolverine shouted out in agony - and kicked Guts in the stomach so hard, he was launched off of the mutant's body and onto the ground. If Guts hadn't been in the Berserker Armor, he would have been surprised to see that Wolverine had regenerated completely from the all the damage. Wolverine ran toward Guts and then stabbed in the stomach.

 _SNIKT!_

Blood oozed out over the battlefield. Guts attempted to lift Wolverine off of his body, but then Wolverine cut right through Guts' arm - cutting it right off, bone and all. Guts swung Dragonslayer at Wolverine, attempting to pry him off with the sword. Wolverine struck back with his claws, then _cut right through Dragonslayer_ , leaving it as a shorter and much less useful blade.

Then, Wolverine slashed and hacked into Guts' body repeatedly. _SNIKT! SNIKT! SNIKT! SNIKT!_ could be heard as Wolverine relentlessly clawed into his opponent. Wolverine ripped off pieces of Guts' flesh and body, then pulled out Guts' sternum, breaking it off of his ribs with the most disgusting _CR-ACK!_ you've ever heard. Wolverine stabbed through Guts' heart not once, not twice, but _twenty-six_ different times as his heart was reduced to a soup-like consistency. As the coup de grace, Wolverine dug his claws into Guts' neck and forcefully ripped his head off of his body. Then Wolverine picked up the head and threw it up in the air, cutting it into ribbons before it could land upon the ground.

Guts' body was nothing more than a pile of flesh, bones, and blood. There was absolutely no way he was coming back from that.

Wolverine gave a sigh of relief as he retracted his claws, then walked away. "I told ya, bub. I'm the very best at what I do - and what I do isn't pretty."

* * *

 **KO!**

 **AK211:** **HOLY CRAP! Wiz, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think there's ANY way he's coming back from that!**

KR: Onto the Explainations, Everybody.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Guts and Wolverine are both ferocious and brutal fighters, and neither will hesitate to kill someone in their paths. But at the end of the day, it's not about who will kill the other, but who will survive the battle.

 **AK211: If it's base Guts versus base Wolverine, it's no question. Base Wolverine outdoes base Guts pretty easily, and within minutes he could make Guts soup.**

KR: However, the Berserker Armor is something that could seriously mess with Wolverine, as it could knock him out. Considering that Daredevil, Spider-Man, Cyclops, Gambit, and many others have done the same, it's really not a stretch to say that the lightning-timing Berserker Armor Guts could do the same.

 **AK211: But that damn adamantium skeleton and healing factor changes everything! Because of that, there's pretty much no way for Guts to even kill him! "Oh, but AK211, the astral sword could remove Wolverine's soul!" Well, if you recall, one time Wolverine sold his soul - and he was just fine!**

KR: In the end, the question wasn't, "Would Wolverine kill Guts?" it was, "Would Wolverine survive Guts?". Because Guts' Berserker Armor is a double-edged sword, and would eventually kill Guts on top of the damage Wolverine would inevitably inflict, it became clearer over time that Guts just didn't have what it took. Coupled with Wolverine's superior tactical mind, more experience, and the fact that Wolverine could easily kill Guts before he tapped into the Berserker Armor, this was really a fight for Logan to win from the beginning.

 **AK211: Looks like Wolverine spilled Guts'... guts.**

KR: The winner is Wolverine.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: And Next time we are making a unique show.

AK211: 2 people everybody wants to see fight to the death.

KR: You find out who are our combatants next time on our show. And if you have and idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, leave it in the reviews.

AK211: And Rate & Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See Ya Next Time.


	22. Ruby Rose VS Marluxia

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle. And for our show we have Wiz and Boomstick from the Death Battle Cast Show! Isn't that Awesome?!

Wiz: Indeed it is. Nice to work with you guys.

Boomstick: Same here. Let's rock and roll!

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Wiz: Much like the Grim Reaper, there are those who wear dark clad hooded outfits, and are masters of the scythe

Boomstick: But unlike the Grim Reaper, there are some, who for whatever reason leave flower petels everywhere. Why? Because that's why!

Wiz: Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY

Boomstick: And Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin.

Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Wiz: The world of Remnant. Where man wages a never ending battle with the forces of the Grimm. And the best defense against these monsters are the huntsmen and huntresses.

Boomstick: They train all they're lives for the day they can take the fight to the Grimm and protect humanity. And using a bunch of kick ass weapons I might add! Seriously! All those the weapons are guns! How awesome is that!?

Wiz: Not all the weapons are guns, but that's beside the point. Today we are talking about one person who's dream was to be a huntress. One who's dream to fight monsters, save the day, and be a hero. Much like her mother before her.

Boomstick: And that person is none other then... Little Red Riding Hood!

 _Ruby Rose: What is good in the hood!?_

Boomstick: Wait a minute... THAT'S NOT LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD!

Wiz: No it is not. That, my friend, is our main protagonist, Ruby Rose.

 _Scene opens up with Ruby Rose standing in front of a store with her scythe over her shoulder. She spins the scythe around and then thrusts the blade down into the ground, pointing at her foes._

Boomstick: Holy crap... SHE IS-

 _Another scene showing Ruby picking her noise plays_

Boomstick:... Our protagonist? Really?

Wiz: Yep. The child of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose's dream was to become a huntress, much like her mother, who died of unknown causes.

Boomstick: She went to Signal, a school meant to train the hunters, but was not good at ANY style of fighting. Till her badass uncle stepped in.

Wiz: Taking young Ruby under his wing, Qrow Branwen showed Ruby one of the hardest styles and weapons very few don't seem to use. The scythe.

Boomstick: With Qrow's help, Ruby was able to master this scythe and began her way to becoming a bad ass huntress.

Wiz: Her skills even caught the attention of Professor Ozpin, who allowed her in his school, Beacon, said to be the best school for all hunters, two years eariler. Ruby even goes to being the leader of her own team.

Boomstick: Team RWBY! Get it? Cause her name is Ruby? And its the name of the show?

Wiz: I think they get it. Moving on to what she can do. Ruby's primary weapon is a scyther she calls Crescent Rose. Which also serves as a high-calibur impact sniper-rife.

 _Jaune: A-wha...?_

 _Ruby: (cocks it, smiling) It's also a gun._

Boomstick: I want it!

Wiz: While Ruby can hold up and use the scythe with ease, Ruby's able to use the recoil of the shots from the sniper blasts to swing the scythe faster, or launch herself toward an enemy or jump highe rin the air.

Boomstick: Like every other fighter in teh RWBY universe, Ruby has a special power known as a Semblance. And her is SUPER SPEED!

Wiz: Indeed. Ruby's able to move at amazing speed, sometimes making it look she's teleporting. And often when she uses this power, she leaves behind rose petels.

Boomstick: She's even able to move so fast, she creates some kind of vortex thingy! And with that she was able to defeat all 4 members of Team JNPR in a food fight!

Wiz: When you say "Food Fight" it doesn't sound as awesome.

Boomstick: Did I mention it was the best food fight ever?

Wiz: Still doesn't sound all that impressive.

Boomstick: Whatever... Go talk about her Aura.

Wiz: Ah right. Aura. In RWBY Aura serves as a shield. It takes blows allow someone to keep on fighting. Its even able to heal wounds.

Boomstick: Of course once you run out of Aura your pretty much screwed.

Wiz: Let's not also forget about her strongest attack. The Sliver Eyes.

Boomstick: The Silver Eyes freezes or fatally injure the opponents, Giving Ruby the chance to deliver the finishing blow after incapitating her enemies.

Wiz: Ruby has proven herself be a very capable fighter and huntress.

Boomstick: She's taken on dozen's of Grimm by herself, defeated Whtie Fang Grunts, held her own against Roman Torchwick, outsmarted his little Marry Poppin's wanna-be Neo, and even survived encounters with Cinder Fall.

Wiz: But Ruby's got a number of weaknesses. She fights better when she's with her team, she doesn't have a whole lot of experience in single combat. And when she loses her scythe...

Boomstick: Goddamn she goes down harder then a ton of bricks. She is horrible at hand-to-han combat. Also her Aura can run out as said.

Wiz: A perfect example of Ruby's lack of single combat, is the fact that while that vortex thing sound impressive, it was easily countered by Mercury Black.

Boomstick: Still, Ruby is well on her way to becoming a huntress and will save the world!

 _Ruby: As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Wiz: In the world of Kingdom Hearts, there exist creatures of darkness. They are known as heartless.

Boomstick: They search worlds for people's hearts and steal them. That's pretty fucked up for a kid's game.

Wiz: Whenever a heart is taken by the Heartless, that person becomes a heartless themselves. However, if a person has a strong heart, then the body remains. And the body becomes something new. Not a creature of light or darkness. But something in between. A Nobody.

 _A group of Dusks is shown._

Wiz: The nobodies are creatures that seek one thing. A heart of they're own. And they are all lead by a group of super powerful nobodies.

Boomstick: A group of 13 nobodies. And they dubbed themselves, Organziation XIII.

 _The round room with all 13 members of the organziation is shown._

Wiz: Unlike normal Nobodies, these 13 remember what they're lives as humans before they became nobodies.

Boomstick: Expect for Roxas, but were not talking about him. No we are talking about one other member.

Wiz: That's right. We are talking about the Organization's 11th member. Marluxia.

 _Scene shows Marluxia arriving with his hood up._

 _Vexen: Marluxia!_

 _Marluxia removes his hood showing himself and flower petals appeared as he did._

Boomstick: Well, she's a pretty one.

Wiz: Boomstick... Marluxia's a man.

Boomstick:... Are you sure?

Wiz: Anyway... founded by senior members Xigbar and Xaldin, Marluxia became the Organziations 11th member and joined in their quest to re-gain they're hearts.

Boomstick: But unlike the others, Marluxia didn't want his heart back. And was soon met by the 12th member, Larxene, who believed it was too painful to have a heart. Marluxia agreed and the two began to make plans. Hey. you think those have a history together?

Wiz: They might, but the people who made them aren't talking.

Boomstick: DAMN IT!

Wiz: The two soon made a plan to over throw the Organzation by using the power of the Keyblade. Which they would get from our hero, Sora.

Boomstick: So let's move on to what Marluxia can do. And are you sure Marluxia's not a woman?

Wiz: Moving on! Like every other member of the Organization, Marluxia is able to create dimensional portals known as Corridoors of Darkness, can control other nobodies, and commands his element, if you call it that. Marluxia uses the attribute of flowers.

Boomstick: Boo!

Wiz: Which in some cases can mean death.

Boomstick: Oh?

Wiz: Rather fitting as Marluxia's primary weapon is a scythe known as Graceful Dahlia.

 _A scene showing a blossom falling into Marluxia's hand and turning into a scythe shows_

Boomstick: Black robe? Scythe? Flowers meaning death? He's the Grim Reapers Gardener!

Wiz: Sure... Anyway, nothing really special about the scythe, expect for the fact Marluxia can summon it at will. But he can do some seriously crazy stuff with it.

Boomstick: He can create shockwave's, energy waves, hell, he turn himself into a scythe and become a fucking pinwheel! How does he do that?!

Wiz: Marluxia is also a highly skilled fighter and very fast fighter, able to keep up with his follow organziation member Axel and the Keyblade wielder Sora. Even a replica of him is strong enough to fight people like Sora off for a long time.

Boomstick: Speaking of replica: That said replica was able to take on not only Sora, but also Donald, Goofy and the Riku replica all at once.

Wiz: Indeed. Now let's move on to Marluxia move set.

Boomstick: Oh man, she's got some crazy moves here.

Wiz: Boomstick he's male!

Boomstick: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!

Wiz: (Groan) Anyway. here are some of the things he can do. Marluxia's Crescent Wave lets him attack his enemy with an energy wave, the Circle Reflect lets him slams him his scythe on the ground creating a shockwave, the Flower Storm creates whirlwinds that can trap his enemies. And when they are trapped, he attacks them.

Boomstick: Death Scythe can let Marluxia either veritcal crescent wave or laucnh waves from his scythe creating a shockwave the goes 3 times. The Drop Shot has Marluxia drop from above and slam on the ground creating a powerful fissure. And Bloom-Out lets Marluxia teleport to his enemy and start swinging that scythe around.

Wiz: Marluxia also has some moves that don't have names. Such as one where he creates circles of wisps of throns that deal great damage to anyone who touches them, expect for him.

Boomstick: Marluxia can create throns around the enemy that explode after a couple of seconds.

Wiz: Marluxia is clearly one powerful nobody. But even this is not the end of his vast arensel.

Boomstick: Because of the fact Marluxia is the final boss in one of the Kingdom Hearts games, she-

Wiz: He.

Boomstick: -has more then one form!

Wiz: Indeed he does. Marluxia fuses with a powerful giant nobody called the Specter and becomes even more powerful then ever.

 _Shows Marluxia's second form_

Boomstick: In this form Marluxia levitates in the air, has giant scythe hands, can make energy and shockwaves, can fire beam attacks from the bottom and create a giant flower storm! When did flowers become so deadly!?

Wiz: The down side to this form is that the scythe arms can be destroyed.

Boomstick: AND THIS ISN'T EVEN MARLUXIA'S FINAL FORM!

Wiz: No it isn't. Marluxia fuses with a new nobody or the Sepcter transforms itself, which shows to be a giant angel-like being that does the fighting for Marluxia.

 _Shows Marluxia's 3rd form_

Boomstick: Holy shit, that's a goddamned angel of death!

Wiz: One way of looking at it. The angel has the power to teleport, can create energy and whirlwinds. It uses a move called the Omni Laser. This move summons a ring around its opponents which then fires lasers from every direction.

Boomstick: But its deadly, and most dangerous move is called.. Doom.

Wiz:This moves uses black and white throny vines that keep the opponent from moving, then a countdown of 6 seconds begins. If they cannot break free before the countdown ends, they are instantly defeated.

Boomstick: Goddamn Marluxia's damn near unstoppable!

Wiz: Not really. Like every villain Marluxia is cocky and arrogant and he doesn't fight most of the time. He wanted to manipulate Sora and only fought him as a last resort. He also used Namine as a human shield to stop Axel.

Boomstick: Even those transformations has weaknesses.

Wiz: As started: With his 2nd form the scythe's can be broken. And as crazy powerful as the 3rd form may sound, the weakness here is the Marluxia is forces to remain in one spot and cannot move. Inspite of this however, Marluxia has proven why he is a member of the Orgnaization and one of the more powerful members.

Boomstick: She truly is one deadly master of the scythe.

Wiz: I give up...

 _Marluxia: Imbeciles... You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom? 'You turn from the truth because your heart is weak. You will never defeat me!_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Scene opens up in a town on Remnant. The moon remains shattered. The town appears empty. In walking is a young girl with a red hood covering her head. Its Ruby who's looking for Grimm that attacked the town. She stops in the center and finds nothing. Behind her 3 Dusks appear. They all line back and attack. In a flash Ruby pulls out her scythe and in one swing, cuts them all down. Ruby removes her hoods and looks at the Dusks. She watches as they fade away.

Ruby: Those weren't Grimm. I've never seen anything like them What are those?

?: They are not creatures of darkness, nor are they creatures of light.

Ruby turns behind her and to see who was talking. She sees a dark figured wearing a black robe, with his hood covering their head. The figure removes the hood, which somehow scatters a few petals around, showing a handsome man with long pink hair. Had Ruby not heard his voice, she would have assumed him to be a woman.

Marulxia: They are creatures who are lost inbetween the light and the darkness.

Ruby: Who are you? Are you... Are the one who attacked this town?

Marulxia: My name is Marluxia. And for your other question...

Marulxia raises a hand upword and a petal slowly falls into. The petal lands in his hand and suddenly, a scythe, the Graceful Dahlia, materialized in his hand and he pointed it in Ruby's direction.

Marluxia: I think you can guess that for yourself.

Ruby is surprised by how that scythe appear, but she spins Crescent Rose around, and jams the blade into the ground, pointing at Marluxia.

Only one master of the scythe would be left standing after this.

* * *

 **Fight!**

Ruby and Marluxia charge at each at high speeds. They go pass each other, swinging each others scythe which creates a loud _Clang!_ as they clashed. Marulxia quickly turns around and swing Gracful Dahlia, sending a powerful wave at Ruby. Ruby quickly brings up Crescent Rose and blocks the attack, but the sheer forces Ruby to make a couple of steps back. Marluxia suddenly appears behind Ruby.

Marluxia: All to easy.

Marluxia swings his scythe, trying to behead Ruby. But Ruby vanished, leaving rose petals behind. Marluxia is surprised and looks around for where Ruby went. He then hears a clicking noisie. Marluxia vanishes as a sniper round hit the ground. Ruby lands back on the ground, annoyed by how he was able to evade him. She believed that the had a Semblance just like her. She saw a petal slowly fall in front of her. She look up and was shocked. She did a back fliped and just bearly missed Marluxia's scythe as he dropped from the sky and tried to cut her.

Ruby rushes back and starts swinging her scyhe at high speeds thanks to the recoil of the sniper shots she shoots as she swings. Marluxia blocks several of the swings. Ruby plunges the hilt of the scythe into the grab, jumps up, and kicks Marluxia with both legs. She pushes him back a few feet, much to his surprise.

Ruby takes her scythe out. Marluxia makes an upword gesture and suddenly petals begins to blow everyone. Ruby watches at the petals begin to take form. They sharpen and become a dozon dagger like weapons. Marluxia brings his hand down.

All the petal daggers begin flying down at Ruby, who starts cutting them up by spinning her scythe around at high speed. She was able to slice though everyone one of them. Marluxia was impressed a bit. Ruby turns to Marluxia and points her weapon at him ready to shoot. But before she could Marluxia vanished once again. She looks around like crazy trying to find him. Till finally she looked up and saw him high in the air.

Marluxia pulls his scythe back and starts swinging it, sending out energy waves at Ruby. Ruby moves side to side to dodge the attacks. She then switches her scythe to sniper mode. Marluxia swings again and Ruby fires a round from her rife. Both attacks collied and destroyed each other. But Ruby keeps on firing. Marluxia brings up his scythe to protect him. He blocks the attack but gets pushed back by the force of each bullet that hits.

Marluxia decides to end this. He teleports. Ruby uses her semblance to dash in the event Marluxia appeared in front, behind or above her. Which was a good call as Marluxia appeared from above and slamed his weapon on the ground. Ruby smiles, ready to use this to her advantage. She dashes toward Marluxia while his weapon was stuck.

However, this proved to be a mistake. Marluxia smiles as cracks appeared all over the floor. An explosion accords from Marluxia's attack, and Ruby was right in the center of it. As the energy faded, there was nothing left of Ruby Marluxia believed.

Ruby: Whoa! That was a close one!

But he was wrong. Marluxia turns around and sees Ruby, a little bruised, and panting a bit.

Ruby: Good thing I have my semblance. Other wise that might have gotten me for sure. But looks like you'll have to better then that you rip artist!

Marluxia: Excuse me?

Ruby: You heard me! Look at you: Scythe? Check. Black coat? Check. Seemingly vanishes with a rose petals scattering in the process? Double check!

Marluxia: You are in a fight for your life against a powerful enemy, one with more then enough power to kill you, and your concern right now is he is simliar to you?

Ruby: I might not know what evil deeds your plotting, but I can sue you for copying my look! And I'm friends with Weiss Schnee! She can get the best lawyer ever!

Marluxia:...

Marluxia, very annoyed right just vanishes, reappears in front of Ruby and swings his scythe. But Ruby does a back flip, and then fires her rife pushing Marluxia back again. Ruby runs at Marluxia and the two start clashing they're scythers at each other. Marluxia slams his scyhe on the ground knocking Ruby back with a shockwave. He charges at Ruby but Ruby quickly jumps up in the air. Marluxia looks up at Ruby as she's in the air. Ruby shoots her scythe sending her back toward Marluxia. He readies his scythe.

But suddenly Marluxia freezes, his eyes in pure shock. Behind him is Ruby, who had her scythe in a mortion showing that she had swung it. The Marluxia's head falls off his body. Marluxia body then falls to the ground. Ruby gets up and looks at Marluxia as he fades away in petals.

Ruby: Wow... That was . He was crazy tough. But at least he's done. I better call my team and let them know what happened.

Ruby begins to pull out her scroll

?: Impressive.

Ruby's eyes open in pure shock. She slowly turns around. There standing before her is Marluxia. Appearing completely unharmed.

Marluxia: You are better then I thought you'd be.

Ruby: What!? That's impossible! I decaptiated you!

Marluxia: In a manner of speaking, you did. Only here's the thing: What you fought was nothing more then a replica of me.

Ruby: A replica? But... But...

Marluxia: You didn't really believe it would be that easy did you? But if you were able to beat me before, then maybe you can defeat me a second time. This could be the real me.

Ruby: I-

?: Or me.

Ruby quickly turns around and sees a 2nd Marluxia. She then sees a 3rd and 4th one step out from their hidding spots..

3rd Marluxia: Or maybe its me.

4th Marluxia: It might be me instead.

Ruby looks around at the different Marluxia's around her. She then turns to the first one who has an arrogant smirk on his face. Ruby gets angry.

Ruby: That's not fair!

Marluxia: Whoever said we were playing fair?

Ruby grips her scythe charges at that Marluxia and swings her scythe, who vanishes in petals. Ruby pants slightly feeling a little tired from her first fight. She then turns around to where the other 3 Marluxia's were only to see one, who summons Graceful Dahlia.

Marluxia: So then... Shall we continue?

Ruby is a worried. She was weaken from that last fight and there was a chance that this could be just another replica. But it could also be the real one. A chance she can't pass up. She puts a determened look and readies her scythe.

Ruby runs at Marluxia and their scythe's meet They start swinging, blocking, parrying, spinning, and twriling the scythes at super speeds. The scythes themselves become red and pink blurrs and petals start appearing as they clash.

They then both vanish. The two start moving at high speeds that a normal would not see them. All that is seen are red and black blurrs, petals all appear all over the town and the sounds of scythe's clashing at each other. They both reappear as Marluxia pushed Ruby back. Marluxia swings his scythe, creating another energy wave, this one hits Ruby, who cries out in pain as she is pushed back and knocked down to the floor. Marluxia stares at Ruby.

Ruby slow gets back up, in pain from the attack. Her aura though had taken most of the hits for her. She glaire at Marluxia. Ruby gets into what looks like a running postion. She rushes forward in a bust of speed. She runs faster and faster running toward Marluxia, turning into some vortex type thing. But just she was just about to hit Marluxia, he swung his scythe, the pole hits Ruby in the stomach. Ruby eyes open wipe at this sudden hit. Marluxia does a full 360 and throws Ruby back, knocking her on the floor. She grabs her stomach in pain.

Marluxia: You are a skilled scythe user. And you had done much better then I had original thought you woud have. But you cannot win this fight.

Ruby looks at Marluxia in anger.

Marluxia: Its because of your scythe skills I give you this chance. Surrender and I will allow you to live

Ruby gets up to her knee and grabs her scythe. She glares at Marluxia

Ruby: Not a chance! You are tough, I can see that. But I am a huntress! And that means no matter what, I'm going to beat you! BET ON THAT MARLUXIA!

Marluxia:... Imbecile... So be it.

Ruby stands up and grips her . Marluxia begins to float in high in the air. Ruby prepares to attack again but she feels air gathering around and takes notice of petals floating around.

Marluxia: As the lightless oblivion devores you... Drown in the ever blooming darkness!

As Marluxia shouted, suddenly standing in the center of a gigantic tornado. Ruby closed her eyes and shielded them with her left arm while simultaneously trying not to get sucked in. Then, as the tornado died down, she opened her eyes again... They go wide in pure terror by what she sees.

Marluxia stands in front of Ruby but that is not what she is scared by. It is the giant angelic being, with two pairs of wings, shape like scythes, on its back, a helmet that looked like a skull, and a gigantic version of the Graceful Dahlia in its hands

It looked like the angel of death itself. Something even the mighty of grimm would flee from in terror. Marluxia grinned at Ruby's terror.

Marluxia: Your heart will be judged!

The angel swung its scythe, creating a massive energy wave. Ruby jumped to the side to avoid it. She pointed the blade of her scythe behind her and fire a shot, launching her self forward. She slashed at the angel's chest. But to her surprise and horror, it did nothing. There wasn't evena reaction to the hit. As the angel prepared to swing the scythe again, Ruby fire a shot at the angel's face, launching herself away from the swing.

Ruby just looks up at the monster wondering how she can win this fight. She then notices Marluxia. He hadn't move from that spot at all. She noticed some white and black vines. He looked liked he was rooted to the ground. Before Ruby could think anymore on this, the angel appeared behind Ruby and swung at Ruby. She dodges it then fires a sniper round at Marluxia. The shot missed at Marluxia tlited his head to the side. He really could not move from that spot.

Ruby made a mad dash toward Marluxia, ready to end him. But the Graceful Assassin's bag of tricks was far from over. He pointed at Ruby and unleashed a powerful hurricane that stopped Ruby and send her flying back. As Ruby lands back on the ground the angel rejoined Marluxia. Ruby sees that in order to win this fight she must take out Marluxia. But that is easier said then done given how she was weaken from her fight with Marluxia and his replica. But keep on trying. She reloads her gun and grips her scythe tightly.

As Ruby prepares to charge again, Marluxia summons more bladed petals that surround Ruby. They start shooting laser at her and she runs around to avoid them, while shooting back at them. She notices that the angel swings its scythe again, unleashing another energy wave. Ruby jumps up to avoid it. As she landed a circle appeared and started firing lasers. Ruby was lucky that she was able to evade those with her semblance, but she then noticed a whirlwind coming toward her. She could not evade in time and she took a surprising blow, as well as being sending her across the floor, and to make it worse, make her lose Crescent Rose.

Ruby got back and saw her weapon. She ran as fast as she could to her weapon. But just as she about to get it, the angel appeared and swung its scythe at her. She scythe hit her and knocked her away. Ruby was still alive as what was left of her aura took the hit. However, Ruby was only able to slowly get back to her feet. Her whole body was shaking, tears were coming down her eyes and her arms covering a part of her chest.

She slowly moved her arms and she saw it. Blood. Her blood. She puts her arms back to her body and slowly and shakly tries to get to her weapon. But as she does, Marluxia launches a bunch of pink and black vines toward her. The vines reach Ruby and wrapped around her body. As they did a count down timer appeared starting from 6.

Marluxia: This is the end!

6

Ruby tries to get free of the vines but can't.

5

Ruby looks at Crescent Rose. If she could get she could break free. But it is completely out of her reach.

4

Marluxia's angel lifts its scythe up.

3

Ruby could only watch in horror as the timer goes down.

2

As more tears come down Ruby's eye, in mind she begs for her team, her friends, her family, anyone, to come and save her from this monster.

1

The camera zooms and gets a super close up on one of Ruby's silver eyes. The reflection shows the giant angel with the scythe, ready to swing. It swings down.

0

...

...

...

Marluxia: W-What?!

Ruby: AHHHHHHHH!

Ruby's eys begins to glow bright silver before two silver wings appeared in them. Marluxia watches in complete shock as his angel was engulfed in silver light before he was engulfed in it as well. The light fades to reveal that the vines, the angel and Marluxia were frozen solid. The vines around Ruby begins to crumble, making Ruby break free and her Silver Eyes Attack ceases. She then looks at her scythe and runs to it. She pickes her scythe. Tears streaming down her face. A mad angry look formed on her face as she looks at Marluxia's petrified form. She then dashes at him and jumps with her scythe hosted above her head. She then swings down.

Everything goes to black...

The scene appears once again showing the town. Only this time entering are the other members of Team RWBY. Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and with them is their dog Zwei, who's sniffing the ground. The 4 are looking for their lost leader.

Weiss: This is where her scroll's singal lead. But I don't see that dunce anywhere.

Blake: I'm starting to worry a bit.

Yang: Relax. My little sis can handle any grimm that comes her way.

Blake: Your right but-

Blake is cut off by a loud gasp from Weiss. She and Yang look at her and see her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth.

Yang: Weiss? What's wrong?

Weiss slowly removes a hand from her mouth and points to what she sees. Yang and Blake look. And pure horror comes to their eyes.

In the middle of the town, Ruby Rose was sitting on the ground while hugging her knees tightly and shaking violently. Yang makes a mad dash for her sister followed by Weiss Blake and Zwei. Yang drops to the ground on her knees and puts her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

Yang: Ruby! What happened, Ruby! Talk to me!

Ruby doesn't say anything. She just looks at her sister before tears begins streaming down her eyes. She then throws herself at Yang and hugs her tightly as if she was clinging to life. She bgins to cry loudly like a baby. Yang was surprised by this, but quickly hugged Ruby while patting her back.

Yang: It's ok Ruby. Don't worry i am here.

Weiss comes beside them trying to comfort Ruby with Yang. Blake moves forward and sees Marluxia's remains and examines it. She then looks at Ruby before looking at the remains once more.

Blake: I see...

The camera moves up to Remnant's shattered moon as a single rose petal blows by...

* * *

 **KO!**

Wiz:...

Boomstick:...

Wiz:...

Boomstick: Uh... Wiz?

Wiz: Yeah?

Boomstick: I feel like the biggest asshole in the universe right now.

Wiz: Strangely enough, so do I.

Boomstick: So should we...?

Wiz: We gotta.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

Wiz: At the beginning of the battle, we thought that this match was not even a close one. Marluxia exceeds Ruby in almost everything. Strength, Speed, Experience and even arsenals. However, There was something that we noticed recently: Ruby had faced a foe similar to Marluxia in some way.

Boomstick: That foe would be Cinder Fall herself. The fact that Ruby stood up for Marluxia for this long is just too impressive.

Wiz: Any of Marluxia's attacks would have finished Ruby in one hit. However, Ruby is more of a strategist in the battlefield and more smarter than Marluxia. That's what made her stand up for Marluxia for this long.

Boomstick: Also, Doom is sure Marluxia's own Ace in The Hole, capable of easily killing opponents after 6 seconds, but Ruby still has her own Trump Card, The Silver Eyes Attack, which can freeze and fattaly injure anything and anyone it comes in contact with, and it activates whether Ruby is in an emotional state or in deep danger, and Marluxia didn't have anything to counter it. So the match was just settled when Marluxia was frozen.

Wiz: It was just mere moments before Marluxia suffered the fate of blow.

Boomstick: Marluxia's petals had just wilted in the end.

Wiz: The Winner is Ruby Rose.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next match will be an electrifying match between two competitors we all love.

AK211: Next Time it will be Ky Kiskie vs Nora Valkyire.

KR: And if have and idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, leave it in the reviews.

AK211: And Rate & Review Please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See Ya Next Time.


	23. Ky Kiske vs Nora Valkyire

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Lightning. A really awesome element and considered to be the most strongest element. Second only to fire.

 **AK211: We have seen people like Thor, Raiden and Storm use this element fluently. However those two are considered to be the most strongest people in terms of using this element.**

KR: Ky Kiskie, The Lightning Emperor.

 **AK211: And Nora Valkyire, The self proclaimed Queen of The Castle. He's KR and i'm AK211.**

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: In a world where carnage rules all, there must be some light of hope, even if it's small. That's the Guilty Gear Universe.

 **AK211: In the year 20XX, People devoted to create weapons that could help them in Civil Wars. That's where a scientist called Fredrick came in the spot.**

KR: However, it backfired at him, leading to him turning into a Gear and having his girlfriend getting killed. This man that turned into a Gear would be later known as the infamous flame of corruption, Sol Badguy.

 **AK211: And to fight Gears, A police unit should stand in the spot. This is where one person comes in this spot. We are talking about...Ky Kiskie.**

KR: Orphaned at a young age during the war, Ky Kiskie met the then-commander of the Sacred Order, Kliff Undersn. Afterward, Ky was told to come back after five years of training to see him again if he really wanted to fight. Five years passed, and Ky returned, ready to do battle.

 **AK211: A year passed and due to the retirement of Kliff, 16-year-old Ky Kiske was recognized for his talent and named the new chief of the Sacred Order. With the appointment, he was given the Thunderseal, a weapon that allowed the wielder to manipulate the difficult element of lightning, and one of the Sacred Order's holiest treasures. Soon after his appointment, he led the Knights to victory, and ended the 100-year genocidal war. The Order was disbanded after the Holy War ended. Now enough of the history shit. Let's enter to his abilities.**

KR: Well, Yeah. Your right. As we said earlier, Ky wields the Thunderseal, one of the Sacred Order's holiest weapons. It allows its wielder to manipulate Lightning. Ky wields this sword with immense profieciency.

 **AK211: He also developed a badass moveset out of it. So sit down and have some popcorn with you ladies and gentlemen.**

KR: First, we have Stun Edge, a small arrow of lightning that Ky launches at the opponent from his sword. It also has a more powerful version: Stun Edge: Charge Attack, which inflicts more damage at the opponent.

 **AK211: Vapor Thrust, where Ky performs an upward electric uppercut with his sword at his opponent. Stun Dipper is a slide attack followed by an electric slash with Thunderseal. Lightning Javelin is where Ky performs a slash in the air right after performing Vapor Thrust. Greed Sever is where Ky jumps above the opponent, performing a Rainbow-like electric slash at the opponent with Thunderseal. And Crescent Slash is where Ky performs a flip with Thunderseal with his back facing the opponent, launching the opponent in the air.**

KR: And now for the special trump cards. I'm talking of course about the Overdrives!

 **AK211: Ky has two badass Overdrives. The first one is called Sacred Edge, A more powerful version the Stun Edge and Stun Edge: Charge Attack. To perform it, Ky uses lightning magic to create a circle in front of him. Out of the circle comes a sword-like arrow made out of lightning which Ky hurls at the opponent. His second and most powerful Overdrive is a move called Ride The Lightning. This move engulfes Ky completely in a sphere made out of electricity before he rushes at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage.**

KR: And like every Guilty Gear character, Ky has and Instant Kill move. His own is called Rising Force. Ky charges Thunderseal before stabbing his opponents with it, releasing all the energy stored in the sword in the form of giant blue flame at the opponent.

 **AK211: There is also the Gear Eye, where Ky's left eye becomes red with a Gear symbol inscribed on the iris. When utilizing this power, it vastly increases his strength, speed, durability and magic to supernatural levels. He can regenerate fatal wounds in mere seconds and using raw strength in this state, He was able to prevent the titanic Justice from falling from the sky - as well as the small island of stone she rested on -. His lightning magic also intensifies greatly and takes on a violet hue. However, he can only maintain this state for short intervals and it seems to cause pain afterwards. Man! Ky sure is unstoppable.**

KR: Well, No. Like any fighting anime character, Ky still has his own weakness. He is so noble and honest and kind to the extent that people like I-no can trick him easily due to his high sense of justice. He also hestitates and refuses to fight disarmed people. Also, He hesitates to fight people who appear as children as well. Also, all of his lightning skills comes from Thunderseal, and without it, he is left to use his Gear Eye and fight barehanded, which lasts for a limited time and then vanishes, leaving him worn out and giving his opponents free to pummel him.

 **AK211: But despite all of this being said, There is a reason why he is called the Lightning Emperor.**

 _"Why must I make friends with the hated and make enemies of the respected... It's times like these when I miss the days of the war. The days before I discovered the little space between good and evil..."_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: A long time ago, Nora Valkyrie was a young orphan scavenger...

 **AK211: Oh, you just had to drop them off on the deep end, didn't you?**

KR: It's true! Anyways, after being harassed by a group of bullies, she met Lie Ren.

 **AK211: What the fuck kind of name is that?**

KR: We're focusing on Nora today, not Ren.

 **AK211: I don't give a shit. What kind of parent names their kid Lie?**

 _(Shows footage of "Why You Always Lyin'")_

KR: *coughs* As I was saying...

 **AK211: On the same day, the village is attacked by a giant mutant four-armed SlenderReindeer...**

KR: ...killing everyone except for Ren and Nora.

 **AK211: Yeah, turns out turning the color beige makes people not want to hurt you.**

KR: Many years later, the two ended up together at Beacon Academy as one-half of the team JNPR...

 **AK211: ...led by literally one of the worst characters in anime history. Right up there with Mumen Rider. Anyways, let's get to the good part! GUNS!**

KR: Nora wields a powerful two-handed hammer named Magnhild that can convert into a rocket launcher that shoots... hearts.

 **AK211: C'mon, KR! We all need some love once in a while! Why not have explosions and love at the same time?**

KR: Is that what you said to your seventh ex-wife after you blew up half of her house because she refused to get back with you?

 **AK211: Ouch. That burned harder that it did to the house.**

KR: Nora has done some amazing things with this hammer. Once, she killed a giant two-headed snake with just a blow of Magnhild.

 **AK211: But even without her hammer, Nora can still pull off some crazy shit.**

KR: Once, she hit Yang Xiao Long, a fellow Huntress, so hard that she stayed airborne for almost 2 minutes! This hit, at the bare minimum, had to deal 49 tons of force to pull off.

 **AK211: And she did this with a fucking watermelon on a stick! Also, she's pretty durable. She's had a vending machine launched at her! And she still kept going!**

KR: On top of all this, her semblance, a power possessed by all beings in Remnant, really gives away who she's based off of.

 _(Shows a picture of Thor raising his hammer into the air and absorbing lightning)_

 **AK211: She absorbs electricity!**

KR: More specifically, after she absorbs this electricity, she charges it into her muscles and gains an immense strength and speed boost.

 **AK211: Man, if I had that power when I was a kid, maybe sticking that fork in that light socket wouldn't have been such a bad idea.**

KR: After being struck by a simulated lightning strike, she knocked four people out of an arena at once with Magnhild.

 **AK211: And she can store electricity in her hammer, so she's pretty set. It's like a giant power bank! Man, wish I could plug my iPhone into that thing.**

KR: But Nora's not all sunshine and rainbows.

 **AK211: Yeah, she's pretty retarded, and she never takes anything seriously. She makes my mother look like a rocket scientist.**

KR: And she seems pretty dependent on her teammates when she doesn't have electricity on her hands to compensate. She will also rush into a battle without knowing anything about her enemy, and has not been known to to be one who retreats when things get harsh. Also, after the upgrade to her hammer that let her store electricity in its head, she's a bit reliant on her semblance. Also, she's extremely hyper all the time.

 **AK211: Either way, Nora Valkyrie is one tough cookie who will, well...**

 _"We'll break your legs!"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLEEEEEE!**

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Ky is seen walking through the Kingdom of Illyria. Making sure everything is ok before going home to his wife and son. He was about to call it a day before suddenly, the doors of the castle were sent flying with the guards as well. Ky took out Thunderseal and prepared himself for what was about to come.

"Whew. Talk about a rough ride" Ky could hear a girl's voice coming from the smokescreen. It then cleared to reveal one Nora Valkyire holding Manghild with one hand and it was resting on her shoulder.

"Ummm...How are you?" Nora asked Ky once she saw him in view. Ky sweatdropped at this.

"Ummm...I am the one who should be asking you this" Ky said.

"My name is Nora. And i am looking for someone called the Lightning Emperor. Do you know where he is mister?" Nora asked.

"Your actions had lead you to him" Ky said.

"Oh! So you are the Lightning Emperor?" Nora asked. Ky nodded.

"Yes. What do you want?" Ky asked. Nora smiled and positioned Manghild in a fighting stance.

"I want to break your legs!" Nora said making Ky sweatdrop at this before positioning Thunderseal in a fighting stance.

* * *

 **Fight!**

Nora rushed at Ky and jumped in the air, trying to pummel Ky to the ground using her hammer, but Ky dodged the attack and kicked Nora in the stomach before slashing her with Thunderseal, electroding her. He then slammed the pummel of his sword in her stomach sending her flying to the wall. Nora stood up before charging at Ky once more. This time she changed Manghild into Grenade Launcher Mode. She then jumped again and shot two shots at Ky. Ky slashed the bombs making them explode in pink smoke. Ky tried to brace himself from anything that may come at him, but he couldn't brace himself from Nora, who came rushing at him and slammed Manghild in Ky's stomach making him spit blood and sent him flying to the wall. Ky stood up and glared at Nora.

"Ok. No more playing around!" He yelled before lightning engulfed Thunderseal.

 **"Stun Edge!"** He yelled shooting a small arrow of electricity on Nora, who didn't have any time to dodge as the arrow hit her square in the chest making her stagger backwards.

 **"Stun Edge: Charge Attack!"** Ky yelled sending a more bigger arrow at Nora, who took the arrow square in the chest again. This time the arrow sent her flying towards the large council room. Nora crashed into one of the tables in the room upon contact. Ky followed Nora, knowing that the fight wasn't over.

Ky jumped to where Nora was. Thunderseal was glowing intensely.

"I hope you stop this foolishness now" Ky said to Nora, who proceeded to get on her feet. Blood was flowing from her head and her trademark grin disappeared and was replaced by an angry expression.

"Now your in for it. I will really break your legs" Nora said making Ky sigh in annoyance.

"I warned you" Ky said before proceeding to fire several Stun Edge arrows from his sword. Nora made a backflip to dodge the arrows, though one had its mark on her leg. Though she didn't seem unfazed. She then reverted Manghild and switched it to Grenade Launcher Mode and proceeded to fire at Ky, with the latter dodging them with ease. Nora then fired under her legs on the floor, using the recoil to launch herself to the air. She then switched Manghild into hammer mode while in midair and tried to hit Ky. However Ky jumped backwards dodging the attack which created a crater on the floor. Nora then ran at Ky, planted Manghild on the floor and jumped at Ky trying to deliver a drop kick, but Ky blocked it and elbowed Nora making her stagger. He then kicked her in the face making her skid backwards.

 **"Stun Dipper!"** He yelled before sliding at Nora and slashing at her legs, tripping her.

 **"Vapor Thrust!"** He yelled before delivering an uppercut to Nora using Thunderseal, electrouding her and sending her flying to the air with him.

 **"Lightning Javelin!"** He yelled before slashing with Thunderseal at Nora again and then kicking her away from him but not away from his hitting area.

 **"Greed Sever!"** He yelled before slamming Thunderseal at Nora, creating a Rainbow-like trail and sending Nora crashing to the ground. He then landed to the ground and saw Nora standing up with Manghild in her hands. Seeing this, Ky created another Stun Edge: Charge Attack and sent it at Nora, who surprisingly slammed it with her hammer back at Ky, who got electrouded by the attack. Ky got up and panted.

"OK then! No more fooling around!" Ky yelled tightening his grip on Thunderseal on the ground. His left eye changed from green to blood red with a Gear symbol on it. Nora saw this and charged at Ky, who rushed at her as well with blinding speeds. He then slashed at her with Thunderseal, knocking Manghild from her hands. He then moved in all directions like a blur around Nora, slashing her everywhere. He then kicked her to the air before jumping to her and slashed downwards with Thunderseal, sending her crashing once more to the ground. Neverntheless, Nora stood up once more, though a bit dizzy. She then saw Ky forming a circle of lightning with his arm.

 **"Sacred Edge!"** Ky yelled sending a giant sword-like arrow coated with electricity at Nora, who seemingly got stabbed by it and electrouded and was sent flying towards the wall, however, Nora clutched the electrical arrow with her hands and planted her heels on the ground, bringing her skidding to a halt. She then casually tossed the lightning arrow to the side, and it exploded upon contact with the wall. She then saw Ky coating himself with lightning.

 **"Ride The Lightning!"** Ky yelled before rushing at Nora, knocking her to the air, before jumping and shooting the ball of lightning that he was coated in at Nora, sending her crashing to the ground for the third time. The ball of lightning exploded upon contact with the ground. Nora got up and was swaying from dizziness. She then saw Ky pointing his sword at her and his grip tightened at it before his lightning took a violet hue, preparing for his strongest and final attack.

 **"Rising Force!"** He yelled before charging at Nora with Thunderseal pointing at her. He passed her and a massive explosion of lightning engulfed Nora. Ky's Gear Eye deactivated and he panted in pain and tiredness.

Suddenly, the smoke and electricity that engulfed Nora from the Rising Force Attack blew away like wind, revealing Nora unscathed with a pink hue on her. Needless to say, Ky was shocked.

"What in the World?!" Ky said in shock.

Nora gripped Manghild and slammed it into the ground with her trademark grin on her face, activating her Semblence. She then rushed at Ky with her hammer in her hands. Ky used his remaining strength to block the hammer hit with Thunderseal, but Nora applied more pressure at her assault, ultimately shattering Thunderseal and making Ky stagger backwards. She then proceeded to pummel Ky from all the sides with her hammer and Ky was left helpless at her assault. After a few more assaults, Nora hit Ky in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. She was about to give him the finishing blow, until...

...Ky gripped Manghild and slowly raised his head.

"Your strong, but this ends here" Ky said calmly before opening his palm, making his sword fly to his hands. He then kicked Nora away from him, before tightening his grip on Thunderseal.

 **"Rising Force!"** He yelled before stabbing Nora, electrocuting her. Nora just smirked at Ky, who was still having a serious look.

"It's no use. My Semblence can make me absorb lightning to power up myself" Nora said making Ky nod at her.

"I figured as much. For that reason i will give you the power that you want...and maybe even more" Ky said before tightening his grip more on the hilt of his sword, making more lightning rotate around the blade. Nora's smirk eventually faded. She tried to push Ky away from her, but she was too late as she was beginning to become more like a balloon. It was just a mere seconds before Nora blew up like a bomb, splattering blood everywhere. Limbs and organs scattered everywhere. Ky just looked where Nora previously stood with blood covering her. He then sighed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Boy. Now that was rough..."

* * *

 **KO!**

 **AK211: Ah. Crossed another potential competitor here on the list.**

KR: Onto the Explainations, everybody.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

KR: This match wasn't even close. Nora is indeed one tough opponent, but she was nothing compared to Ky. I mean we're humiliating Ky by putting someone like Nora in front of him.

 **AK211:** **Nora's physical strength is great, Being capable of breaking giant Grimms with her bare hands, and some of her Grenade Launcher rounds are more deadly than some of Ky's attacks, however Ky surpassed her in ever single category. Speed, Strength, Fighting Experience and even arsenal.**

KR: Not to mention that Thunderseal is a weapon which is more suited for war than Manghild. Its powers are also far more higher than any of Manghild's options that could be offered to Nora.

 **AK211:** **Also not to mention that Nora's Semblence is similar to Yang's. So that means that it has a limit. So once she takes lots of electricity, it will overload.**

KR: And despite her Aura, it wasn't enough to tank Ky's attacks. Since Ky himself should be comparable to Sol Badguy in terms of striking strength, who Asuka R. Kreuz had stated that the latter's punches holds more power than anything in the universe. So that means that it was impossible for Nora's Aura to protect her from these assaults.

 **AK211:** **Also for the one thing that made Ky win: It's the fact that Ky's a war hero. A solider. A true warrior. While Nora is still a student in the academy, so that means that she still has lots to learn.**

KR: The remaining question was: How far Nora would survive against Ky?

 **AK211:** **Nora was so powerful, but in the end, she got elec-ploded!**

KR: The Winner is Ky Kiske.


	24. Ken Kaneki VS Issei Hyoudou

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: There are lots of Anime that brought protagonists of action and adventure stories starting from ground zero and then they gradually increase in power following the series.

AK211: But what if those heroes had their powers by having their guts spilled out by their first date chick? What if they had this power and in just a short time they turn absolutely badass and turned their lives upside down?

KR: Ken Kaneki, The One-Eyed King.

AK211: And Issei Hyoudou, The Red Dragon Emperor. He's KR and i'm AK211!

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Tokyo. A town which seems pretty normal, althought it's not.

AK211: You got the words out of my mouth! But why it's not normal you ask? It's because of terrifying monster in the shape of human beings which go by the name of...Ghouls.

KR: Ghouls, as AK211 said here, are monsters in human flesh. However, they don't eat normal food. All they can eat is human meat and coffee.

AK211: I think that's why they are pshyco.

 _(Shows picture of a Ghoul drowling with his Kakugan in his eyes while grinning like mad)_

KR: I think they got what you mean. Anyway, With Ghouls around, one must be protecting Tokyo from them. This is where CCG comes in the spot light.

AK211: Due to the fact that humans can't accept Ghouls, The CCG planned on terminating every single Ghoul in Tokyo. And they don't show any mercy.

KR: But one Ghoul who was formerly a human decided to stand against this and make peace between humans and Ghouls. This Ghoul goes by the name of...Ken Kaneki.

AK211: Before he become a Ghoul, Kaneki was a shy and sick boy, who was always shielded by his best and only friend, Hide. That is when one day, everything changed for him after meeting and dating a beauty chick called Rize Kamishiro. At the end of the date, it turns out that Rize was a famous powerful Ghoul, who would seduce men to an alley and stab them to death before eating them, and Kaneki was out of the unlucky men, but hey! I think he should thank God because he didn't lose his manhood. He just lost his...WTF?! HIS ORGANS?!

KR: When Rize stabbed him with his Kagune, she took down his internal organs, and before Rize could take her first bite of him, Yamori, an S-class Ghoul, dropped steel bars on Rize and Kaneki to get rid of Rize.

AK211: Rize didn't make it, and Kaneki was about to die due to organ loss, but a doctor in the hospital where Kaneki was decided to put some of Rize's organs in Kaneki, eventually changing his life.

KR: When Kaneki returned home, he realized that he couldn't eat or drink like normal people. He began to suffer starvation due to not eating human meat.

AK211: That's when he met Touka Kirishima, A Ghoul who told Kaneki to accept his fate as a Ghoul and she introduced him to Anteiku, a coffee shop which had all of its workers Ghouls. They took Kaneki under his wing, teaching him how to live as a Ghoul. Kaneki, at the same time, was trying to cling to his human side.

KR: But this didn't mean that days were Rainbow and Sunshine to Kaneki. One day Yamori paid them a visit, kidnapped Kaneki due to him smelling of Rize, and began torturing him immensely by cutting his the fingers and toes repeatedly. Having enough, Kaneki finally accepted who he was: A Ghoul.

AK211: After doing so, he beated the shit out of Yamori and ate him. Then he joined Aoigiri. Then he got arrested by the CCG after being defeated by Kishou Arima, An S-ranked Ghoul investigator, who took Kaneki under his own custody after he lost his memories and gave him the name Haise Sasaki. Sasaki worked for about 12 years as a Ghoul investigator. Until he had his memories back and had a final battle against Arima. Kaneki won by Arima commiting suicide due to the fact that Arima wanted Kaneki to defeat him. That why he raised him during his memory loss. And ever since then, Kaneki gained the title of the One-Eyed King and made a group of Ghouls which had one mission, and that was to bring peace between humans and Ghouls. This organization name was...Goat...Which is kinda lame name if you asked me...

KR: Being a Ghoul, Kaneki possesed immense physical strength, speed, agility, Endurance and pain tolerance. With only his bare hands and feet, he can break bones and iron walls. He can also tear flesh apart. Also he is a One-Eyed Ghoul, and hybrid Ghouls are considered the strongest and have full potential and more control on their powers. He is also a genius in battle tacticans

AK211: But also being a Ghoul, Kaneki posses a badass weapon called...The Kagune.

KR: The Kagune is the main and prime weapon of a Ghoul. Kaneki's own is from the Rinkaku type, which is the same type as Rize due to having Rize organs implanted inside him. Kaneki is capable of manifesting up to 8 tails. While manifesting 8 tails, said 8 tails takes the form of long arms that can tear down the walls of the V-14 building. While manifesting 4 tails, he was capable of defeating Yamori, who was superior than him in every aspect back then.

AK211: Kaneki can do lots of shit with his Kagune. He can create seceral limbs out of it, can create blades to fight with, can create fangs and claws on his limbs, can create nets out of it, can use it as an underground gaping maw-thorn hybrid trap and can manifest eyes and mouths from it that allows him to talk and make surprising bite attacks at the enemy from them.

KR: He also has a healing factor, which is so potent due to being a One-Eyed Ghoul. It allows him to regrow limbs and heal wounds ranging from minor wounds like cuts and bruises to major wounds like heart stabs and being impaled in the head. He is also immune to poison and paralysis.

AK211: But by far the most powerful weapon of Kaneki is...The Kakuja.

KR: The Kakuja is a more stronger and evolved version of The Kagune. Although Kaneki hadn't acheived its complete form yet, it's still so powerful. It has three forms. The first form takes the shape of 2 centipode tails protuding from Kaneki's back and a bird beak structure on his face. The second form takes the form of a carapace on top of his head and a Kagune-like claw. And the third and final form covers his entire upper torso with a Koukaku-like blade on Kaneki's right arm. He also can use his Kakuja along with Kagune in battle at the same time.

AK211: And last but not least, Kaneki had a Quinque which he got from Arima during his days as a Sasaki. His Quinque is called Yukimura 1/3. Kaneki had proven to be a master swordsman with this thing. Yukimura 1/3 takes the shape of a long thin sword, which is capable of cutting through anything like a hot knife through butter.

KR: During the events of the series, Kaneki had acheived crazy feats. He survived getting killed by Rize Kamishiro before he became a Ghoul, Won fights against Nishiki, Tsukiyama, Yamori and Ayato, Survived immense torturing at the hands of Yamori, Survived having his limbs cutted repeatedly by Arima, Won his second fight against Arima, Can impale people and cut them with his bare hands, Destroyed Arima's strongest Quinques, IXA and Owl and Destroyed the walls of V-14 building with ease.

AK211: WOW! Kaneki is sure one hell of a powerful badass!

KR: But like every single fighting character in the anime world, Kaneki still has his own weakness. He is a Ghoul, which means he needs at least a small piece of human flesh to satisfy his hunger for two months. Also, while his Kakuja is considered immensely powerful, it leaves him in a mindless and madness state, where he goes beserk like a wild animal if he used it for a long time. Although he later overcame these weakness during his last fight against Arima.

AK211: But despite this being said, there is a reason why Ken Kaneki deserves the title of the One-Eyed Ghoul.

"I'm not the protagonist of a novel or anything. I'm just a college student who likes to read, like you could find anywhere. But... if, for argument's sake, you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be... a tragedy."

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Mythology is known to have many great things.

AK211: But what if we told you this series has all of them?

KR: Thousands of years ago, all manner of creatures joined one of three factions: Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Those that didn't choose were ultimately left on the sidelines.

AK211: But during this worldwide war, two dragons clashed against each other. Not because they were on opposite sides, but because of how they provoked each other.

KR: The Heavenly Dragons had interrupted the Great War and even attacked anyone who tried to intervene in the fight. However, they were eventually defeated by the combined might of the three factions and sealed into Sacred Gears, objects of immense power created by God.

AK211: They appeared on humans and left them once they had died, transferring themselves to a new host in the process.

KR: It was the destiny of the pair to clash with new hosts, but it didn't achieve anything, just like when they first clashed.

AK211: The owner of Divine Dividing is Vali Lucifer, a descendant of the original Great Satan Lucifer. His Sacred Gear contains the Heavenly Dragon Albion.

KR: And the owner of the Boosted Gear and, in turn, the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig was a perverted young man by the name of...Issei Hyoudou.

AK211: Well that was anti-climatic. I expected more from a guy whose rival had the surname Lucifer.

KR: At least he doesn't have a tragic backstory like him...

AK211: Fair enough. Issei grew up as a reasonably ordinary kid, excluding the fact he met a man that essentially made him perverted.

KR: This lead him and his two friends Matsuda and Motohama being easily identified as the Perverted Trio when they joined the former girls only school, Kuoh Academy.

AK211: But his normal days changed when he met a girl by the name of Yuuma and went on a date with her.

KR: Near the end of the date, Yuuma turned out to be the Fallen Angel Raynare that was assigned to kill Issei. On the brink of death, a Devil called Rias Gremory struck a deal with him: by saving his life and reincarnating him as a Devil, Issei would become part of her peerage.

AK211: It was only then that he discovered that he had the Boosted Gear, which is the one and only reason why Raynare killed him in the first place. Not because of his lecherous tendencies...

KR: The Boosted Gear takes the form of a gauntlet on Issei's left arm, and is one of the most powerful Sacred Gears in existence, categorized as one of the thirteen Longinus Gears, capable of killing a god.

AK211: Since it is host to the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig, he is able to talk to Issei, giving him support whenever necessary.

KR: Its natural ability is to double the users power every ten seconds indefinitely, though once he is hit by a significantly powerful enemy attack, the counter resets. He can also transfer multiplied power to allies.

AK211: So, if someone like Galactus had the Boosted Gear, we'd be screwed?

KR: Well, yes. However, it can only be bestowed on humans, making such scenario near impossible.

AK211: That's a relief. He also has a familiar known as Ryuuteimaru, which is designed to give him mobility and flight while he's not in Balance Breaker, since he can't fly with his Devil wings.

KR: He also doesn't have much Demonic energy. However, his Boosted Gear does help in amplifying the strength of attacks that require this energy.

AK211: Surprisingly, he only has two named attacks when not in his Balance Breaker state: Dragon Shot and Flame Blaze.

KR: The Dragon Shot is a concentrated energy ball that, when hit, becomes a beam or can be launched as a ball and Flame Blaze, like the name implies, shoots a stream of fire at the foe.

AK211: Both of these attacks have been used in unique ways, like controlling the direction in which the Dragon Shot is flying in and either firing a concentrated stream of fire or have a wide spread.

KR: Incidentally, he got the latter technique by training with former Dragon King, Tannin. As a result, he gained a high resistance to fire based attacks. Only strong flames such as those from the Phenex Clan and extremely powerful dragons are able to do damage.

AK211: Ugh, now we have to cover "those" abilities...

KR: It's sad, yet true. Due to his lecherous nature, Issei has created techniques that make him a great counter against females, such as his Dress Break and Bilingual.

AK211: Dress Break destroys the tagged foe's clothes and Bilingual is a form of mind reading that target's the females breasts. Seriously, this is a legit ability...

KR: The only problem is that they only work on females, so male targets are more challenging for him. Penetrate is a skill which enables Issei to attack any target, regardless of defenses or damage-negating skills.

AK211: This can be transferred to any body part, even his eyes to see through clothing.

KR: The last thing he possesses is Ascalon, a Dragon-Slaying Holy sword given to him by the Archangel Michael. This inflicts major damage on any dragon it comes into contact with and is stored within his Boosted Gear. He can even use its aura to strengthen his punches, shots and be deadly to any dragon.

AK211: Yet we're not even half done with Issei's potential!

KR: Originally, he could only enter an incomplete state of Balance Breaker, until his meeting with Kuroka. Its complete form is known as Scale Mail and takes the form of armor.

AK211: In this state, his overpowered ability doesn't have a ten second time limit and could be used many times instantaneously, with his insane amount of training, he is able to repair damage done to it in seconds.

KR: Not to mention that he also gains more durability as well as flight. He's even capable of retaining this armor for long periods of time.

AK211: While he does have wings that serve as a method of attack and mobility, he relies more on the rocket boosters on its back to fly.

KR: In addition, his armor can change depending on which piece he promotes into. Since he's a Pawn, he has no increased stats. However, he can promote without the consent of Rias, the King piece.

AK211: The Rook gains more defense, but at the cost of speed, the Knight increases speed and decreases his defenses, the Bishop increases his magical prowess and the Queen increases these stats evenly.

KR: He can switch between any class at will and each form has its own signature move, excluding Welsh Sonic Boost Knight.

AK211: But if his emotions take hold, the Juggernaut Drive will emerge.

KR: Though it's doubtful to emerge, this state removes the seal placed on Ddraig and increases Issei's destructive capabilities to unparalleled levels. However such a power is not without a cost and Issei goes into a berzerker state while rapidly depleting his lifespan.

AK211: Fortunately however, he has only been in an incomplete version. He later overcomes this weakness with the Cardinal Crimson Promotion, which has similar capabilities and doesn't make him go insane and merely spends his stamina instead of his life.

KR: In Balance Breaker, he has access to Dragon Blaster, Solid Impact, Dividing Wyvern Fairy and even the Longinus Smasher, which was only accessible to Juggernaut Drive until Volume 17.

AK211: Solid Impact is exclusive to the Rook promotion and when he slams his fist into an opponent, you'd best not be the one on the other side of it.

KR: Dragon Blaster is exclusive to the Bishop promotion. The Scale Mail grows cannons from its back and is capable of firing more powerful Dragon Shots that can rip through space-time. However, it needs time to charge.

AK211: In his battle with Vali, he managed to obtain Divine Dividing, which would decrease his lifespan when used. Luckily, it turned into the Dividing Wyvern Fairy which doesn't have such a drawback.

KR: This move allows Issei to send little white or red wyverns out. The white ones can half the power of attacks or reflect them, whereas the red ones multiply the power of attacks or transfer them.

AK211: Finally, there's the Longinus Smasher, which is a beam fired from the Scale Mail's chest with enough power to cause climate change.

KR: However, Longinus Smasher and Dividing Wyvern Fairy have a month cool down, so they can only be used once effectively.

AK211: This isn't even his final form!

KR: Right. Since his body was recreated using both Ophis and Great Red, he became more dragon. Later on, after using the power Ophis put inside him, his Cardinal Crimson Promotion becomes Diabolos Dragon.

AK211: It's more powerful and has an incredibly over the top move: Infinity Blaster!

KR: This form was capable of defeating one of the top ten strongest beings in that verse, despite him having the Sacred Gear Canceller which is supposed to completely nullify the powers of any sacred gear. Just imagine how powerful it would be if its power wasn't blunted by what's essentially its kryptonite. However, it can only be maintained for a short time and makes him feel unimaginable pain.

AK211: This brawler has done some crazy shit, like blowing up a mountain without boosting once, defeating the descendant of Beelzebub twice, and playing a major role in sealing the trickster god himself, Loki.

KR: But his main downfall is his own hobby: lechery. Not only are some of his attacks unusable against men, but some females are able to deceive him and use his abilities against him.

AK211: And while Juggernaut Drive may not be something he goes into willingly, his emotions have been toyed with before and that may be the trigger for it to appear.

KR: The last thing is that even though he's an extremely capable fighter, some of his moves drain his stamina, which may lead to his Scale Mail dispersing before he can score victory. Plus, due to becoming a dragon, he does receive extra damage from things that specifically target dragons.

AK211: But considering he can maintain Balance Breaker for a month, it's gonna take a lot of stamina and hits before this dragon goes down!

" _Lechery is my strength! Lechery is my justice!"_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

"Are you sure, Rias?" Issei asked as he was walking with Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Kiba.

"Yes, Issei. There is an organization of what is like supernatural beings. They eat human flesh and kill them as well. We are suspecting that they are some kind of Fallen Angels. We're not sure of this yet" Rias said making Issei nod. They kept on walking through the streets of Tokyo until they reached an abandoned house. Issei walked in front of the door, took a deep breath, and slammed his foot into the door, breaking it into pieces. He looked behind him to see Rias and the others pulling signs above their heads. Each sign had a '10' written on it, except for Rias, whose sign had '100' on it. Issei smiled at them before turning around and his face grew serious. They entered and found nothing, except for a white haired teen who wore a black Frankenstein mask which covered his face, save for his right eye. He was recently reading a book while sitting on a chair. He moved his eye up from the book to see Issei and his group.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" The white haired teen asked.

"Your Ken Kaneki, right?" Issei asked.

"It depends" Kaneki asked.

"We are here to annihalate you for your crimes" Issei said. Kaneki closed his book and stood up.

"What crimes?" Kaneki asked.

"Don't try to play innocent! Your organization had killed lots of people!" Issei yelled. Kaneki just shook his head.

"My organization does not kill people. My organization's goal is to make peace between humans and Ghouls. We only kill in self defense" Kaneki said. Issei growled in anger before his Boosted Sacred Gear manifested on his left arm.

"That's bullshit to me! I won't buy it. I'm sorry" Issei said making Kaneki nod.

"Save the excuse after you meet Kishou Arima in the afterlife" Kaneki said before charging at Issei. Issei charged as well. Their fists aiming at each other's face.

* * *

 **Fight!**

Their fists collided with each other, making them skid back. Kaneki charged once again at Issei theowing a punch at Issei, but Issei dodged and delivered a right hook at Kaneki, with the latter blocking it with his hand before delivering a punch to Issei's face sending him away from him. Issei then summoned his familiar and flied above Kaneki and delivered a Dragon Shot that took the shape of a beam. Kaneki dodged it before it made contact as it made contact with the wall of the house behind him creating a crater. Kaneki whistled at this. Issei was still on his familiar watching the cloud of smoke and hopping that Kaneki was hit by his attack, However, he heard a shout from the smoke.

"Rinkaku Kagune!"

Once he heard this, Suddenly, a crimson tail found itself pierecing Issei's Ryuuteimaru. Iseei jumped from his familiar's back and watched as it disappeared. When the dust cleared, Issei saw Kaneki with three swaying crimson tails protuding from his back.

"Issei. Watch out. He is so powerful. Don't hesitate to use everything you got" Ddraig said inside Issei. Issei, hearing this, nodded and charged at Kaneki. Kaneki summoned a forth tail from his back and charged at Issei. Issei then pointed his gauntlet at Kaneki.

"Flame Blaze!" He yelled sending a concentrated stream of flames at Kaneki, who jumped to the side dodging the attack. Iseei smirked before turning Flame Blaze from a concentrated fire stream to a wide spreading fire spray. Kaneki was shocked, and had no time to dodge while in midair. He got engulfed by the fire. Issei sighed in relief and was about to walk away to the others, but he heard Rias shouting.

"Issei, Watch out!" And on her warning, Issei turned around to block Kaneki's Kagune tail, although he got impaled in his right arm. He then looked at the fire to find Kaneki opening the zipper in his mouth of his mask to show his grinning face. His Kakugan was flaring intensely in his left eye. His mask and body were burning. He took off his mask and threw it to his side, showing his complete face, but what shocked Issei was the fact that the burns on Kaneki's body were healing at a rapid pace.

"Is it me? Or this gauntlet is increasing your strength every ten seconds?" Kaneki asked shocking Issei.

"How did you heal from the burns of my flames?" Issei asked trying to change the subject.

"I have endured worse than that, and after that, do you think that i would feel anything?" Kaneki asked before pressing on the back of his index finger with his thumb, cracking it. Issei grunted in pain as he watched Kaneki pressing his Kagune tail into his arm further more. Issei tried to free himself from Kaneki's Kagune tail, only for Kaneki to intercept this by stabbing Issei in the stomach with his remaining three tails. Rias closed her mouth and her eyes were widen in shock and disbelief as Kaneki hosted a seemingly killed Issei in the air with his Kagune tails.

"ISSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!"

She then fell to her knees. Tears spilling from her eyes. Akeno and Asia went to her side trying to comfort her. They then heard a cough, followed by the sound of something hitting the floor. They then looked in front of them to find Issei still alive, although he was in pain. He then struggled to stand up, but he couldn't. He then saw someone catching him and pulling him to his feet. He looked at the person to find out it was Kaneki. Strange thing that he was smiling warmly at him.

"W...What...?" Issei managed to ask.

"You may not be a human, but you do look like one. And the fact that there are people who care about you is something i yearned for when i was young. Also, i refuse to take down a downed and disarmed opponent and i can see that you have noble heart. So get up so we can finish this" Kaneki said before entering a fighting stance. Issei maintained a fighting stance as well. Issei was the first to charge. Kaneki putted his four Kagune tails in front of him as a shield. Issei jumped in the air and aimed his gauntlet arm at him.

"Penetrate!" He yelled before punching Kaneki's Kagune. Kaneki gasped as a gash found itself in his stomach. He quickly pushed Issei off him. The hole in his gut healed.

"Well, you don't call that attack 'Penetrate' for no reason" Kaneki said before cracking his fingers once more. Two more Kagune tails sported out of his back. Medium-sized arms sported from each tail and began to deliver punches on Issei. Issei dodged and blocked all of them. Kaneki stopped his assault. The limbs retreating back to the Kagune Tails. Issei was panting heavily.

"Your so strong, but it's time to end this" Kaneki said before cracking his fingers again. Issei's own danger alert kicked in as the ground around him began to crack. Rias shouted at him to get away, but it was too late as Kaneki's gaping maw Kagune trap closed on him. Kankei shook his head at this.

"If he only listened. Nothing is worse than the loss of life" He said. He suddenly gasped as his own trap began to show light rays out of it followed by a shout.

"Cardinal Crimson Promotion: Scale Mail!"

The Kagune trap suddenly bursted open and Issei appeared out of it in a red armor.

"Time to finish this, Ken Kaneki!" Issei yelled.

"Interesting" Kaneki said before the Kagune tails morphed into long small arms and then two more arms sported from his back, making it a total of eight arms. Kaneki rushed at Issei, who got himself prepared for Kaneki's attack. Both of them began a punching flurry at each other which lasted for a couple of minutes, with Kaneki's injuries instantly heal and Issei's armor instantly becomes more stronger by the time.

"Is it me, or this armor increases your power instantly?" Kaneki said. Issei smirked behind the armor.

"Your up to more surprises. Promotion: Rook!" Issei yelled before the armor started to change and became more bulky. Issei rushed at Kaneki once more and cocked his fist back.

"Solid Impact!" He yelled punching Kaneki in the face and sending him flying. The punch was so great that it sent Kaneki flying outside the abandoned house and crashed the house completely. And outside it was raining.

 **(Cue: NightCore- My Demons)**

Kaneki stood on his feet and spat blood. He then glared at Issei.

"Your starting to piss me off" Kaneki said quietly.

"Reall? Cool!" Issei said casually making Kaneki growl in anger.

"You asked for it" He said before his Kagune resided to his back. Issei raised an eyebrow at this.

"Rinkaku Kakuja!"

Kaneki then yelled to the sky before two giant, black, red-lined centipede bladed tails from his back and a bird head structure appeared on his head.

"What the hell?" Issei said.

Kaneki made a mad dash at Issei. He stabbed him with one of the tails. It penetrated the armor easily. Issei performed another Solid Impact at Kaneki, sending him back. Kaneki's own Kakuja then began to morph into a carapace on his head and a Kagune-like claw on his right arm. Kaneki charged once more at Issei, but this time Iseei was prepared.

"Promotion: Bishop!"

The armor started to change once more. Two canons sported from Issei's back and were aimed at Kaneki, who was still at his mad charge.

"Dragon Blaster!" Issei yelled shooting lots of Dragon Shots at Kaneki, who was engulfed with the attack. Issei fired at him for a couple of seconds and then stopped his assault.

"Did i get him?" He asked himself. His answer didn't wait for too long as Kaneki suddenly appeared in midair while grinning madly and descended at Issei. He then stood on his back and quickly tore the canons on Issei's back with his claw. Issei quickly pushed him away. Kaneki stood at the floor. His Kakuja started to evolve once more until it covered his whole upper body and a Koukaku-like blade appeared on his right arm. He then glared at Issei, then noticed small wyverns appearing around him. The wyverns suddenly changed their color into white. Kaneki attacked them.

"Divide!" The wyverns said as Kaneki suddenly felt his power taken away from him. He roared in anger trying to attack the wyverns again but to no avail. He then stopped and panted heavily in front of Issei, whose armor chest was glowing green. Ddraig was boosting the power of the attack, with the wyverns turning red to amplify the power of the attack. Kaneki saw this and made one last dash at Issei. And before he reached him, Both Issei and Ddraig announced his final and his second ultimate attack.

"Longinus Smasher!"

When the Heavenly Dragon and Issei said that, the Scale Mail's chest erupted with destructive energy. The remaining wyverns had also turned red to amplify its strength even further, destroying them in the process. Kaneki's Kakuja attack clashed with Issei's Longinus Smasher, but Kaneki was losing his struggle against Issei' attack.

Kaneki's last attack had been made short work and he was enveloped by the energy beam, screaming in pain. Soon, the screams ceased and the beam ceased as well, but there was nothing that remained from the being that was known as Ken Kaneki.

 **(Music Ends)**

Issei's Scale Mail armor faded leaving him in his typical Kuoh Academy uniform. Issei then fell on his knees. He was covered in blood, bruises, cuts, gashes and three particular holes found themselves in his chest and gut and another deep hole was on his right arm. Issei raised his head to the sky and rain was falling on him. The rain mixed with his flowing blood. Rias and the others dashed at him. Asia started to heal him, Akeno and Rias were very worried about him and tears were flowing from their eyes. Kiba and Koneko were smiling at him.

"Good job, Issei" Kiba said giving Issei a thumbs up. Issei smiled at him, then looked where Kaneki was standing.

"Ken Kaneki. I will never forget about you..."

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: ...

KR: AK211, Are you ok?

AK211: I never expected this. Isn't there anyone that can defeat Issei?

KR: Don't worry. I have another opponent for him, but it will be next time, okay?

AK211: Okay. Onto the Explainations.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

 **(Cue: NightCore- Angel with a Shotgun)**

KR: This battle, as much as it was long, it wasn't even close. Kaneki was far more experienced than Issei, However, Issei exceeded him in every and any other cagetory.

AK211: Issei can multiply his powers with no limit during the battle. And despite Kaneki's longer training period, it wasn't something that Issei couldn't put up with. I mean, this kid was capable of destroying a mountain without boosting once!

KR: Plus, Issei's Illegal Move Triana and Crimson Queen Promotion were able to adapt to the situations Kaneki could potentially put him in.

AK211: And then there's Ascalon...

KR: Like we mentioned before, this sword's aura has been used by Issei to damage his opponents more.

AK211: Even if Kaneki had a way to counter all of Issei's attacks, Issei still had Penetrate, which would allow him to kill Kaneki easily.

KR: Lastly, both of them had made some crazy feats, though Issei is one step ahead. Kaneki's strongest opponent was Kishou Arima, But Issei was shown to severely injure one of the top ten strongest beings in the DxD verse: Rizevim Livan Lucifer. In the end of the day, both sides were incredibly strong, but one had the necessery to take the other down.

AK211: Kaneki dragged his heels and tails to the end, but couldn't cannibalize The Dragon Of Domination.

KR: The Winner is Issei Hyoudou.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright everyone. Next Time it will be something that i guess no one has thought of. The Ultimate gunslinging duel ever in existance.

AK211: Next Time it will be Death The Kid VS Alucard.

KR: And for the next Fanfic Death Battle we will have Wizard, Boomstick, Kyoko Sakura, Gilgamesh and-

?: Excalibur!

AK211: Why are you here?

Excalibur: Fool! I'm supposed to be on the next show.

AK211: KR, Please end the show now!

KR: And if you got an idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, Leave it in the reviews.

AK211: And Rate & Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Ou-

Excalibur: Fool! Don't forget about me!

KR: Ugh. KR, AK211 and Excalibur are-

Excalibur: Fool! Why didn't you say my name first?!

AK211: Everybody, See Ya Next Time. Now Excalibur, GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!

Excalibur: Fool!


	25. Death The Kid VS Alucard

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Wiz: The marksman - a staple of the action genre everywhere.

Boomstick: But what if the marksman were a little more... supernatural?

Wiz: Such as Death the Kid, the Shinigami Gunslinger.

Boomstick: And Alucard, Hellsing's Trump Card. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!

 _Kyoko: Didn't we use this guy already?_

 _Excalibur: Fool!_

 _Gilgamesh: Still waiting on when I get used again... unless I'm too powerful for your desires._

Wiz: -sigh- And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...

 _Wiz, Boomstick, Kyoko, Excalibur, and Gilgamesh: A Fanfic Death Battle!_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Wiz: Born from the soul of the grim reaper himself, Death the Kid was destined to be a Meister.

Boomstick: Kid had it all - dashingly good looks, a sense of style, and hey, he was even pretty smart! And considering how good he was at taking out Kishin, Kid was pretty much perfect.

Wiz: After meeting and reforming the criminal twins, Liz and Patti Thompson, Kid began collecting souls outside of the academy. Even though Lord Death felt as if Kid did not need any sort of training, Kid still went to the Death Weapon-Meister Academy to help out with some of the harder missions.

 _Excalibur: Ah yes, Death the Kid. I remember him. He's a fool! He'd rather use his twin pistols than wield the greatest weapon ever._

Boomstick: At the DWMA, Kid, Liz, and Patti met two other groups - the scythe master Maka Albarn and her boyfriend Soul Eater-

Wiz: Not canon.

Boomstick: It is to me!

 _Excalibur: (Wearing a shirt that says "SoMa" on it with Maka and Soul's faces in the background) And me._

Boomstick: -And the assassin Black Star and his weapon, Tsubaki.

Wiz: Together, the three groups would find themselves on many different adventures to fight and kill Kishin, with the goal of collecting 99 Kishin souls and one witch soul. This would turn a weapon into a Death Scythe - the highest-rated possible type of weapon there is.

Boomstick: Or in Kid's case, Death Guns.

Wiz: Thanks to his Shinigami body, Kid's abilities far surpass those of a normal human. He wields enough strength to create craters in the ground with only kicks, enough speed to appear invisible to the human eye, and enough durability to shrug off hits from the physically stronger Black Star.

Boomstick: And his genetic makeup gives him a rapid healing factor, even being able to recover from being impaled several times! Oh, and that was only his _first episode_. It also gives him an immunity to toxins. And hair dye.

Wiz: Not being able to dye his hair is only a small price to pay for Kid's astounding abilities. Kid is also gifted with the ability of Soul Perception, where he senses an opponent's soul, as well as their Soul Wavelength. This ability allows Kid to instantly know how powerful a foe is as well as be just about impossible to sneak up on.

Boomstick: In order to protect him from attacks, Kid can even create skull-shaped shields on his arms! Oh, and he can even create shadow extensions of his arms to attack foes, or reattach lost limbs. Like, "Oh, here, let me take a second to PUT MY FUCKING ARM BACK ON.". Kid don't care about that.

Wiz: Kid's immense power comes directly from his Soul Wavelength, which is one of the best in the series. It's what allows him to wield two weapons at once.

Boomstick: Speaking of which, when Kid wants to cut loose, the two hot ladies on his sides turn into guns! Man, that is my dream. A hot woman that can turn into a gun. Maybe she'd be able to turn into a beer too.

Wiz: Liz and Patti make very powerful pistols, but contrary to the sounds they may make, these guns do not fire bullets. They actually fire compressed shots of Kid's Soul Wavelength, making them more powerful than actual bullets. As another result, Liz and Patti can never run out of ammunition.

Boomstick: And he has two signature attacks with the two: The Sanzu River Shot, where he fires a powerful stream of bullets from both, and the Sanzu Fall Shot, where he fires the two as a cascading waterfall of bullets!

Wiz: That's... oddly poetic of you.

Boomstick: Guns are like poetry to me, Wiz.

Wiz: But by the three of them combining their Soul Wavelengths via Soul Resonance, Liz and Patti become even more powerful.

Boomstick: Yeah! Like when they turn into Desert Eagles, firing more powerful bullets than before! Or how about when they turn into big fucking cannons?!

Wiz: In Execution Mode, Liz and Patti can fire the Death Cannon. This attack was powerful enough to damage even Kishin Asura, and has been estimated to be able to take out an entire City Block or even a city with only a single hit. It has a slow charging time, but it's a small price to pay for all that destruction.

Boomstick: And if Kid ever needs to get anywhere fast, he can call upon Beelzebub, his skateboard, at any time! And much likeGhost Rider's Hell Cycle, Beelzebub seems to bend physics as it goes.

Wiz: Or he could flick Beelzebub at his opponents with the Tornado Kick. Speaking of kicks, Kid also makes a proficient hand-to-hand fighter. By wielding Liz and Patti as close-range weapons, Kid is a master of Death God Taijutsu. He has three different stances: The Stance of Crime, used to land strong attacks, the Stance of Punishment, relying on defense and predicting enemy attacks, and the Stance of Mad Crime, where Kid dodges attacks and counterattacks in the most brutal way possible.

Boomstick: But even that doesn't even compare to Kid's strongest ability.

Wiz: See those lines on Kid's hair? Those aren't just for show. Those are the Lines of Sanzu, which, when connected, increase Kid's abilities significantly. His physical abilities increase far past their limits and gains an access to fly. But he has two abilities which are major trump cards.

Boomstick: The Parents' Seven Rays has Kid make five more guns out of nowhere, and by having Liz and Patti in Execution Mode, can fire _seven blasts of powerful Soul Wavelength at once_.

Wiz: These blasts have been stated to be able to cut through just about anything. And what makes Kid even more powerful is the Madness of Order - an extremely powerful ability that turns anyone around him into a mindless puppet for him to control.

Boomstick: Ha! Katara, your bloodbending has been one-upped! But just like Katara, Kid hates using the Madness of Order.

Wiz: Through all this phenomenal power, Kid has accomplished some impressive feats. In just the first episode of the anime, Kid destroyed a giant pyramid with nothing more than gunshots from Liz and Patti in their base forms. He also defeated Black Star and Soul with little effort, saw through Free's Dimension Eye, held off a Black Dragon Crona, defeated Mosquito, killed the Dark Dragon, resisted Asura's Madness Waves, and once even dodged attacks all the way from the moon.

Boomstick: And by the end of the series, it's said that Kid's Soul Wavelength is around as powerful as that of Lord Death's and Asura's!

Wiz: However, as powerful as Kid is, he is still not perfect. His biggest weakness is his crippling OCPD-

Boomstick: Don't you mean OCD?

Wiz: No, OCPD. Obsessive-Compulsive Personality Disorder. It's so extreme in him, it's part of his personality. Kid is obsessed with symmetry, and goes berserk when things aren't symmetrical. As a result, he'll refuse to wield only one of his guns at once, and he gets really upset if you point out that he's not symmetrical. On the other hand, if he sees something that IS perfectly symmetrical, he may freeze mid-battle to appreciate the symmetry.

Boomstick: Small price to pay for being Death the Kid.

 _Death the Kid: Symmetry is key, everything must be aesthetically pleasing._

 _Liz: Oh, wonderful. Here we go._

 _Death the Kid: That's why I use the two of you as twin pistols, in order to reserve symmetry. When I hold you both, you're completely balanced on the right and left. It isn't perfect because your human forms are so different from each other though! Your hairstyles and height for example! (Grabs Liz and Patti's breasts) Even your boobs are different sizes!_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Wiz: Vlad III Dracula, born in 1431, was destined for some... horrible things.

Boomstick: You know Vlad the Impaler? Yeah, that's this Vlad. He also was just a complete monster and did a whole bunch of horrible things, but hey, that's beside the point.

Wiz: Wanting to make a name for himself, Vlad led a revolutionary war against the Turkish army. But in a moment of failure, Vlad found his entire army wiped out, and himself on death row.

Boomstick: But good ol' Vlad wasn't about to let that happen. Instead, he drank the blood of all the people who died, and then the cross he wore broke as he accepted his dark powers. This is what led t him becoming the feared vampire only known in the world as... Alucard.

Wiz: Alucard is considered to be the first vampire ever to exist. But take everything you know about traditional vampires, be them classic or modern, and you can bet that Alucard plays each trope... just a little differently.

Boomstick: But he was also much tougher than any regular vampire! He gained the ability to kill men with his bare hands, run long distances in only a few seconds, and gained skill and reflexes so insane that he could catch bullets with his teeth!

Wiz: Alucard's list of powers is so long that listing them all takes a good while on its own. As a matter of fact, we're going to list off just those powers right now.

Boomstick: So take a seat everyone, because this is gonna be a long list.

Wiz: In addition to superhuman strength, speed, and durability, the countless souls within him grant him different supernatural abilities. He can make his body completely intangible to phase through objects, he can fire guns with superhuman accuracy, manipulate shadows like extensions of his own body, and his souls even allow him to heal from just about anything.

 _Kyoko: Hey, I heal fast too!_

Boomstick: But not like Alucard can! Alucard has been known to regenerate from nothing but a pool of blood, in just seconds. He can also shapeshift, teleport, use telepathy and hypnosis, cast illusions over his foes, and even summon some of the souls he has as familiars!

Wiz: But being a vampire, Alucard's most prominent ability is, naturally, to suck his victims' blood. In addition to draining blood, he can also obtain their memories and powers. In some instances, he can even suck their souls out.

Boomstick: However, Alucard's powers aren't all he has to offer! Enter .454 Casull, a gigantic pistol too big for a regular human... but just the right size for Alucard! The Jackall is even better, being able to destroy a FUCKING WALL with a single bullet! Damn, the recoil on that has to be ridiculous.

Wiz: But just in case a foe has survived everything Alucard has thrown at them so far, he is more than happy to simply not hold back. His power is limited by something known as release states - with each state he releases, the more monster-like he becomes. At state zero, he covers his body in eyes and can manipulate the souls on his body as shadowy extensions of his arms. He can even use this ability to bite off the heads of his opponents.

Boomstick: Well then. Here, lemme just EAT YOUR HEAD OFF! That sick bastard.

Wiz: In addition to these abilities, Alucard also receives strange premonitions about the future. Usually they're in surreal dreams that don't seem to make much sense at first. He can also sense whether someone or something is supernatural in nature, meaning that he can never really be caught off-guard in that sense.

Boomstick: But if you ever want to get rid of him, all you need to do is stake him through the heart!

Wiz: Actually... sorry to burst your bubble, but Alucard has built up high resistances to traditional anti-vampire equipment. A stake through Alucard's heart is going to do you about as much good as a pork chop through his heart. ...Get it? Stake... pork chop...?

Boomstick: Don't try jokes like that again, please. But anyway, good to know that Alucrd is usually on humanity's side. He likes humans, thinking they're a very capable race. In fact, if Alucard is to die, he would like to die at the hands of a human.

Wiz: Alucard's immortality seems to be something under his control. As a result, he does not allow demons or monsters to kill him, and would only ever allow a human who could match his power do so. Above all else, Alucard loves a good fight. It's considered to be one of the highest compliments if Alucard _wants_ to kill you.

Boomstick: However, that doesn't prevent him from eating lesser vampires for breakfast, taking down armies of Nazi vampires, and even defeating Alexander Anderson in his Monster of God form! And Alucard was so conveniently willing to let Anderson kill him.

Wiz: That said, Alucard isn't without his faults. The souls in his body may become independent at any given time, meaning that he could lose control of some of his powers if things get really bad. Also, thanks to his love of fighting, he loves to inflict horrendous pain upon his opponents and torture them, looking them in the eye to let them know exactly who's killing them. He'll very willingly pass up a good moment to kill someone just to torture them more, or to see what someone's made of. For lack of a better term, he loves to be impressed.

Boomstick: But hey, if anyone could bring vampires back to the mainstream without sparkling... it's Alucard. And you know it.

 _Alucard: Listen to me, you are never to return here. You are to stay away and tell no humans about this place. Or I will track you down, and suck every ounce of blood from your body, until you look like a deflated whoopee cushion!_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 _A dark alleyway in England, midnight_

(Cue Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have A Nice Dream! - Soul Eater)

It was night time in England. Everyone was in their own homes, keeping the streets and alleyways clear. There was nothing to light it up except for the golden, grinning moon from Soul Eater, with blood running down its teeth, and a flickering street light. It should have been a picturesque and peaceful night, and it _would_ have been - but then a shadowy figure zoomed across the alleyway, seeming to be nothing but a flash of blackness as he raced past.

Cutting to the figure, it was revealed that it was none other than an adolescent male in a black suit, with a white, button-up undershirt. He wore a skull crest between his collars, perfectly centered, and on each of his middle fingers were silver skull-shaped rings. Most interestingly, his perfectly-parted hair sported a peculiarity - three white horizontal stripes lined the left side of his hair. This adolescent was Death the Kid, riding on a black skateboard, Beelzebub. In both of his hands were two silver pistols, but they weren't exactly what they would seem.

"Kid... this place gives me the creeps!" complained a teenage girl's voice from one of his pistols. An anime bubble appeared over the gun, with the face of a blonde woman wearing a blue cowboy hat stitched with white pieces to it. She was wearing a red crop-top with a long, white tie over it. And she was wearing a horrified expression. This was Liz Thompson, one of his weapons.

Kid sighed, not stopping on his skateboard. "Look, Liz. This is where that Kishin is. I hear he has way more souls than anyone could ever comprehend. It would be enough to turn you both into Death Scythes eight times over and then some. You remember what my father said. This Kishin is more powerful than most of the ones we've fought before. Stay on your guards, both of you."

Liz trembled in Kid's hand as they raced down the alleyway, in search of their target. Lord Death had specifically sent these three to take down this Kishin. According to Lord Death himself, this Kishin was unlike anything Kid had ever faced before. As a matter of fact, many of the residents of this England town had reported seeing this entity - and many of them felt lucky to have not been killed.

And that's exactly why Kid took on this job.

* * *

(Cue Alucard's Theme - Hellsing)

 _Alucard's lair_

Upon a tall, red felt chair sat one of the most notorious vampires ever to grace England - he was a very tall man with gray-white skin, dressed in a formal red suit. He wore white gloves on both hands, and red circular glasses over his eyes. He also wore a large-brimmed red hat upon his head. In his right hand was a wine glass full of a blood-red wine. His legs were crossed in relaxation, and he was wearing an expression of disinterest.

This man was Alucard, the most fearsome vampire throughout all of England.

Suddenly, he heard the high-pitched "RING! RING! RING!" of his telephone near his chair. He sighed, setting the wine glass on the arm of his chair and standing up. He took the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello? Alucard?" called the voice on the other end. It was that of a British woman's, and one Alucard was accustomed to hearing. This voice belonged to Integra Fairbrook Hellsing.

Alucard gave a subtle grin. "Hello. You've reached Alucard, the Crimson Fuckmothering Vampire. Please leave a message after the gunshot." Alucard jokingly said on his end. He pulled a large gun out of his pocket, namely the .454 Casull. He fired it at the wine glass on his chair, shattering glass and spilling blood-red wine everywhere. Alucard chuckled, then returned. "Just kidding. It's me, Alucard. What do you want?"

"Alucard. You'll probably dismiss this as simply a nuisance, but a young man equipped with two pistols is racing toward your lair. I suggest you tread lightly." Integra informed the vampire. Alucard gave a slightly amused grin as she spoke.

"Hmm... I'm almost interested. Is there anyone with him?"

"He was seen with two teenage girls, last I heard."

Alucard chuckled and gave another grin. "What kind?"

Integra gave a slightly frustrated sigh on her end. "They're big-tittied blonde girls."

Alucard laughed in amusement, clapping his hands as he heard that. "Oh, that's magnificent! I'm going to have to let you go now, Integra. I have two big-tittied blonde girls waiting for me."

"Alucard, but-"

Before Integra could finish what she was about to say, Alucard hung up the phone, throwing it into the air and shooting it down with a shot from .454 Casull again. The blast obliterated the phone, sending pieces of metal and plastic flying everywhere.

For a second, Alucard's face turned frustrated. "Great, I'm gonna have to replace that-" but then he grinned and laughed. "Oh wait, now this means I don't have to pay the phone bill ever again!"

* * *

 _The doorsteps of Alucard's lair_

Kid and his guns appeared at the door of Alucard's lair. They were ready to take down the Kishin no matter what, and failure would not be accepted. Kid inhaled a deep breath, then lifted his leg up to the door and unleashed a mighty kick. Usually, one can hear about SWAT members or firefighters kicking doors in... but Kid didn't simply kick that door in. He shattered it into wooden splinters as his foot made contact with the door. Almost as soon as Kid destroyed the door, the three were met face-to-face with the Crimsonfuckr Alucard himself.

"...And who the fuck are you?" asked Alucard, clearly not amused.

Suddenly, Liz and Patti began to glow a bright purple color. They dematerialized into nothing but balls of purple energy, then they took the shapes of humans and reverted to their human forms as the three of them went into their signature pose. Kid knelt down onto the ground, Patti leaned over, holding her arms out in a "T" shape, and Liz stood up straight holding her hands up in a "V".

"Kishin Alucard... your soul has become a Kishin Egg-" Death the Kid began.

"And now we've come to claim it!" Kid, Patti, and Liz all said in unison. Alucard watched in amusment, grinning at the female forms of Liz and Patti. What Alucard wasn't really paying mind to, however, was that the three weren't exactly in align. Patti's stance was off again.

Alucard chuckled to himself. "'Kishin'... that's a new one." He glanced down at Patti's chest, grinning widely. "Interesting, your guns take the forms of big-tittied blonde ladies. If only I could get my guns to do the same..."

Ignoring Alucard, Kid suddenly saw Patti's misalignment from his peripheral vision. His blood began to boil upon picturing the disgusting sight - how DARE she?! The three of them would form an exactly symmetrical position - the very essence of perfection. What better way to strike fear into the hearts of opponents than by instantly showing off perfection?

And for Patti to throw that all out on this important battle?! Despicable.

"Patti!" Kid shouted, suddenly standing on his feet. His face had turned a bright red from his anger and he was pointing down at Patti's feet. "Your stance is off again! The two of you aren't align!"

Patti looked down at the ground, then suddenly stepped to the side as she gave Kid an innocent smile. "I'm sorry, Kid~! Won't happen again, promise~!"

Kid sighed. "Look, Patti. Symmetry is the most important thing in the-"

Before Kid could finish what he was about to say, Alucard had pulled out .454 Casull once more and fired down at Kid's feet. In a moment's notice, Kid quickly stepped to the side, dodging the gun's blast as the bullet created a tiny hole in the ground.

"Look, unless you're here to give me these big-tittied women as my own guns, or fight me, you have no business being here." Alucard said to Kid. "Hmm... Integra's right. I really do need to stop going on walks..."

Liz then slapped Kid across the face. "No time to worry about symmetry! This Kishin is dangerous! Let's take him out fast!" Liz shouted to Kid. Kid nodded as Liz and Patti returned to their gun forms in Kid's hands. Not a moment too soon, Alucard and Kid pointed their guns at each other.

* * *

 **Fight!**

(Cue Frank West's Theme - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3)

With a click of each of their guns, both gunslingers immediately unloaded on each other. The bullets collided with each other mid-air, or they would fly right through the opponents' skin and clothes. Almost immediately after the bullets' penetration, however, their wounds would heal to perfect health. After a few seconds of bullets flying around and the incessant "BANG!" sound repeating, both fighters stopped firing their guns.

"Huh. We've made quite a mess, haven't we?" asked Alucard. Kid looked down at the ground to see that the concrete had been stained red with puddles of blood. Even though both fighters' wounds had been completely healed, it seemed that any regular human who had lost all that blood would die.

Fortunately, Kid and Alucard were anything BUT regular humans.

"Kid, why'd you stop? He stopped!" Liz asked Kid, trembling in his hand.

Kid's eye twitched for a second, then turned to face Liz. "Look, regular gunshots aren't doing anything. Maybe we just need to find a weak point on him. I'm trying to determine..." Kid looked right back at Alucard, only to notice something that would change the course of this battle completely.

Death the Kid gasped in satisfaction as he noticed that Alucard was completely symmetrical. His glasses, hat, suit... everything about him. Even the slightest details like the hair on his head was one-hundred percent symmetrical.

And Kid just _had_ to see this.

"Perfect... symmetry..." Kid muttered to himself.

Patti began to laugh, shaking in Kid's hand wildly. Liz gave a frustrated sigh as Alucard grinned in amusement.

"Look below you." Alucard said to Kid. Mesmerized, Death the Kid looked down onto the ground. He saw blood forming between the cracks of the concrete ground, starting to brown from the drying out - and right before he could notice any fine details, he found himself taking a powerful gunshot between the eyes. Kid fell down onto his back, the hole in his head just starting to heal.

Alucard chuckled, approaching the downed Kid. He stepped down onto Kid's head, grinning in amusement. "Seriously? That's it? Come on, if you're going to kill me, the LEAST you could do is let me see those girls' sweet tits - or, you know, actually give me a good fight!" Alucard taunted, pointing Jackal to Kid's ear.

"Now would be a good time to, y'know... stop worrying so much about symmetry?!" Liz shouted, rattling in Kid's hand furiously. Kid nodded, then he pointed Patti toward Alucard's head and fired. Alucard moved his head out of the way, but during his body shift he got off of Kid. The Shinigami took this opportunity to get up onto his feet and deliver a hard uppercut into Alucard's chin. The force of the blow knocked Alucard upward slightly, but Alucard responded with a kick toward Death the Kid's chest. Kid quickly put his arms up in an "x" shape, blocking his chest from any sort of damage. Alucard fell back down onto the ground, but Kid's arms were now hurting a little.

"That was a tough hit...!" Patti stated.

Kid sighed at Patti's comment. "Yes, but I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of the battle." Kid replied. He delivered a hard punch into Alucard's chest, but Alucard quickly sidestepped around Kid's punch. Alucard elbowed Kid in the back then pointed Jackall toward Kid's back, and fired.

BANG!

Before the bullet could even leave the gun, Kid turned out of the way. He ducked underneath Alucard's chin, pointing Liz and Patti beneath the fuckmothering vampire's chin. He fired both guns upward.

BANG!

Alucard nimbly arched his back over, moving his head out of the way of the guns. The vampire delivered a punch toward Kid's head and fired-

BANG!

-but Kid shifted his head to the side, dodging the bullet. Kid responded with a punch of his own, but Alucard punched back, his body being adjacently diagonal to Kid. The two's arms were interlocked with each other.

"Kid, now's our chance! You need to find a way to strike him!" Liz instructed.

Death the Kid sighed, grunting in pain. "Liz! We're in a completely symmetrical position right now! I can't!"

Liz sighed in frustration, but then Alucard suddenly bashed Kid's head with his own head. Kid shouted out in pain as Alucard shoved the barrels of Jackal and .454 Casull into Kid's ribcage, then fired.

BANG!

The splattering of blood was clearly visible from the gunshot, and Kid was launched back against the walls of a house. Before he made impact, he fired three blasts each from Liz and Patti at the vampire.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Alucard shifted his body around all of the bullets, then ran toward Kid as he fell into the side of the house. He grinned, looking into the metal walls of Kid's guns - and saw the reflections of Liz and Patti's faces in them. He grinned, then as he approached Kid he punched into the Shinigami's stomach. Kid let out a "hurk!" as he coughed up a bit of blood.

"Hmm. I'm a little disappointed. I at least thought you'd put up something of a-"

Before Alucard could finish his sentence, Kid struck Alucard across the cheek with a powerful roundhouse kick. A piece of skin from Alucard's cheek fell right off his face as blood splattered out. Alucard fell down to the ground as Kid held Liz and Patti aloft.

"Now might be a good time to do it, Kid!" Liz suggested.

Kid nodded in agreement as he held Liz and Patti in an "x" shape.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" Kid, Liz, and Patti shouted in unison.

(Cue Death the Kid's theme again)

Suddenly, Liz and Patti had taken the form of slightly-larger-than normal Desert Eagles, and a purple aura emanated from the two of them.

"Transform into big-tittied ladies AND Desert Eagles? You've got quite the guns there, kid." Alucard told the Shinigami with a grin.

"That's not ALL we can do~!" Patti replied.

Ignoring what Patti said to Alucard, Kid raised Liz and Patti skyward. As Kid's Soul Wavelength emanated throughout the alleyway, the Shinigami fired Liz and Patti continuously, slowly lowering his arms as he fired. The stream of bullets resembled a cascading waterfall.

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!

Kid began to pant, slightly tired out from using so much of his Soul Wavelength. Purple smoke and a blood-red mist filled the area as Kid's attack finished. After all the smoke and mist cleared, a pool of blood and various pieces of Alucard's body were strewn about. There was even a collection of red Kishin souls floating around!

Most opponents would believe themselves to be victorious in this scenario. But Kid stayed on his guard, continuing to hold Liz and Patti in a defensive position. Kid could still _feel_ his presence. And he _felt_ countless souls.

This battle was _far_ from over.

"Great, I've been reverted to a pool of blood with no-BODY to support me!" Kid could hear Alucard's voice from the pool of blood. Kid and Liz groaned upon hearing this joke as they could both hear Patti laughing hysterically. Within seconds, the blood began to stand up as Alucard's body was reformed completely. "Hmm... I should probably get those souls back..." Alucard knelt down to pick up one of the Kishin souls that was expelled from his body, but before he could do anything with it, Kid shot the soul right out of his hand. "-On second thought, I have much more of these than I know what to do with anyway."

Alucard drew Jackal from his pocket and fired at Kid once more-

BANG!

Kid quickly moved his body out of the attack's range, but suddenly he saw that Alucard had disappeared from his sights completely. Kid could still feel the presence of his soul, but could not see him. "Now, where did the Kishin go?"

Suddenly, Kid saw a slightly-larger-than average bullet moving toward his left eye. Not a moment too soon, Kid moved his head out of the way. However, Kid not even _see_ who had fired it. Before Kid, Liz, or Patti could even figure out the source of the bullet, Alucard reappeared behind the Shinigami gunslinger and kicked him in the back of the neck. The impact knocked Kid face-down onto the ground, and knocked Liz and Patti out of his hands.

Alucard slowly approached Death the Kid, grinning. "Ah, Kid, you cheeky dick waffle, it's too bad you couldn't put up as much of a fight as I wanted-" Alucard taunted with a grin, stomping on Kid's head. A "crack!" could be heard as Alucard's foot made contact. "Now, I think I've spent a little too much time on you-"

Before Alucard could finish his sentence, he felt a blast of Soul Wavelength energy penetrate his soldier. Alucard fell down off of Kid's body as blood splattered from his shoulder. While Alucard was able to regenerate from the blow with ease, he had still been left upon the ground.

The screen cut to Patti Thompson, standing upright and wielding Liz. "I got him~!"

"Okay, Patti, we can return to Kid now!" shouted Liz. Patti transformed back into her Desert Eagle form as the two guns returned to Kid's hands. Alucard got right back up and fired both his guns into Death the Kid's chest.

BANG!

Blood splattered from Kid's chest as he flew backward, and suddenly a black shadow in the form of a sword sliced across Kid's shoulder diagonally. Kid screamed out as blood spilled onto the ground and he spit blood onto the concrete as his arm fell down on the ground.

"Ha, ha! You've been dis-ARMED!" Alucard taunted, holding his stomach from laughter.

Kid's face began to tense up in frustration. "How dare you?! You just made me asymmetrical! You turned me into nothing but garbage! You..." Kid's face began to grow red as a similar shadow emerged from his arm in a claw-like shape, reaching for the arm on his ground and placing it back on his shoulder.

"You've forced us to do this, Kishin Alucard." Kid said to his opponent.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" Kid, Liz, and Patti shouted in unison. A purple mist emanated from each one as a bright purple beam of Soul Wavelength energy erupted into the air. When the smoke and purple mist cleared, Liz and Patti had turned into large, smoking cannons on each of his arms.

"And now your girls turn into cannons? Impressive." Alucard noted.

(Cue Stains of Time - Metal Gear Rising)

"But not impressive enough to defeat me, the best fuckmothering vampire around!" Alucard shouted. Kid fired two blasts of Soul Wavelength energy from the cannons on his arms, doing flips in the air as he landed the attacks. Alucard did similar flips around the blasts to avoid them, and fired with both of his guns. Kid ran backwards and flipped around the attacks as Alucard ran forward and flipped with his own. Kid fired off one last blast from his cannons, resulting in an explosion of purple light upon his target...

...Which resulted in nothing climactic as Death the Kid turned to face Alucard, right in front of him. Now, Alucard was missing his hat and his glasses for whatever reason.

"Look into my eyes, Kid. No seriously, I lost some loose change in there the other day. Can you find it in them?"

Kid could not stop himself from looking Alucard in the eyes. "No... I can't-"

* * *

 _Alucard's illusion_

Death the Kid suddenly saw himself in front of a gigantic square wall, two-sided. It was divided by a straight line. One side was a solid blood-red color; the other side was a solid black with three white, solid stripes.

But it was _asymmetrical_.

"Dis...gust...ing!" shouted Kid. He held his hands onto his head, his face beginning to tense up even more. He squeezed his head as hard as he could, the wall starting to fade into a white color. Kid was beginning to be afflicted with the worst headache he'd ever had in his life as it felt like his head would split laterally down the middle.

And then the illusion faded.

* * *

"What? You mean there WASN'T any loose change in there?" asked Alucard as Kid regained consciousness.

Death the Kid glared at Alucard, still looking him in the eyes. "That was a cheap trick, you know." Alucard gasped as Kid delivered a side kick into Alucard's neck, splattering blood from his mouth. Then Kid thrust both his cannons into Alucard's chest, firing two large blasts of Soul Wavelength as Alucard was sent flying beyond the horizon.

But Kid wasn't about to let Alucard get away. Beelzebub appeared beneath Kid's feet as the Shinigami began to race toward Alucard's still flying-away body.

Alucard saw Kid approaching from the distance. "A man cannot fuck a monster- oh wait, that's not how the saying goes. A man cannot kill a monster. And that kid is definitely not a man." Alucard muttered as he quickly caught his footing, only to eat another blast of Soul Wavelength from Kid's cannons. Alucard fell down onto the ground, more Kishin souls beginning to be strewn about.

"Alucard... your soul is mine!" Kid shouted, pointing both of his smoking cannons at him.

Alucard chuckled at Kid in response. "Which one?"

Kid groaned, but then Alucard began to conjure up the surrounding familiars and shadows in the area. Eye-like objects began to form all over his body.

"A monster shaped like a woman may have big tits- oh wait, it's actually, a monster in the form of a man is still a monster!" Alucard said to Kid, transforming his body into the Eldritch Horror that was his Level 1. Eyes began to form around his body as shadows surrounded him. His hand turned into a monstrous mouth, teeth and all. He swung his arm at Kid, but the Shinigami circled around Alucard on Beelzebub to evade the attack - or at least he tried, as Kid grunted in agony as the monster-arm big onto his arm.

"Gah!" shouted Kid. He tried to shake the monster arm's mouth off of his own arm, but could not shake the beast. "Let go!" Death the Kid shouted, firing his cannon into Alucard's head again. Still, to no avail.

Suddenly, Alucard lifted up Death the Kid's body to his mouth - and then he _bit down onto Kid's neck_.

"Your soul... it tastes kinda like... actually, I can't describe this taste. Oh well, it tastes like big-tittied blonde girls being my new guns!" Alucard said to Kid, beginning to absorb his memories and his abilities. Kid grunted in agony as he felt himself growing weaker and weaker. There needed to be some way out of this.

"Kid! You should try that Madness of Order thing~!" Patti suggested.

"Madness... of... Order?" asked Kid. He suddenly remembered the great control over another's will that he could actually tap into. Kid always hated using this ability - no one should ever have that much control over another's will. It was dehumanizing, trivializing, and outright despicable.

If there was anything worse than asymmetry, it was the fact that the Madness of Order existed.

But Kid had to do _something_.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" shouted Kid, Liz, and Patti all at once. The white lines on Death the Kid's head all began to connect to each other, and an aura in the shape of Kid's soul began to materialize. Suddenly, Kid freed himself of Alucard's grasp as the three of them had gone into Execution Mode.

Kid jumped up into the air, acquiring flight using jets of Soul Wavelength. "You are now nothing but a mindless puppet for me to control." Kid stated to Alucard.

"Please, don't be ridiculous. If you're going to have ANY piece of ass be a mindless puppet, why not make it a big-tittied blonde babe? You know, like one of your guns-" but before Alucard could finish his sentence, he found himself completely immobilized. He could not control any of his souls. Nor could he summon his familiars. It was almost as if he had been stripped of his own free will.

"This new form of yours... it's _disgusting_." Kid muttered. The cannons on Kid's arms had turned a bright golden color, and suddenly five coffin-shaped cannons surrounded Kid. The coffin cannons, as well as the cannons on Kid's arms, all pointed at Alucard.

Alucard gave a short smile as a tear dripped down his eye. "Well... at least the girls are human. I'll tell Integra that I scored with two blonde babes. But man, I should really stop going on walks..."

Seven rays of Soul Wavelength all fired from the cannons and converged upon Alucard, the Crimson Fuckr not even reacting as his whole body was eclipsed by the radiant purple light. A huge explosion encompassed all of the surrounding area as a huge explosion of blood and Kishin souls erupted from the blast. Skull-shaped smoke rose from the area, but there was nothing remaining of the man who was one known as Alucard.

That last attack left Kid and his guns exhausted. Liz and Patti reverted to their human forms, in total awe at all the souls left behind. Just like Kid had stated, there were enough souls to turn the girls into Death Scythes eight times over and then some.

Alucard was a complete monster, and he embraced that.

"Well, I suppose this means we can go home now-" Kid was about to begin.

"Kid, there's, like seven-hundred souls here~!" Patti stated. Kid's Shinigami blood began to boil as he glared at Patti.

"Please! Don't say _seven_! Say _eight!_ Eight is symmetrical and perfect!"

"Kid, are you really doing this again?" asked Liz, smiling and trying to hold back laughter.

While Alucard had a reputation for being one of the most feared vampires around, to Kid and his guns he was nothing more than a Kishin.

* * *

 **KO!**

 _Excalibur: FOOL! If he had taken me into battle, then this would have been over in seconds!_

 _Gilgamesh: For mongrels, that was rather impressive._

 _Kyoko: Shut it, you two! I want to hear an explanation!_

Boomstick: Yeah, Wiz!

Wiz:...

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

Wiz: Anyway... Alucard may have far more experience than Kid, but that is his biggest advantage. Alucard is arguably stronger in terms of lifting strength, but in sheer striking power there's a huge difference. Kid is strong enough to create craters in the ground just by kicking, and combined with superior martial arts skills, you've got a decisive close-quarters victory.

Boomstick: But this fight would not be won by whoever was best at close-combat! Hell no! It wasn't really a question which guns are better. Alucard's guns can take out a wall or so, but Kid's guns, at full power, can take out buildings by themselves!

Wiz: In terms of speed and durability, Kid takes both of those comfortably. While Death the Kid's moon-dodging feat has been debunked by virtue of Soul Eater's moon still being inside of the Earth's atmosphere, it is still far more impressive than anything Alucard has done. Also, Kid has Beelzebub, his skateboard, to make him even faster.

Boomstick: And Kid's body can endure tons of pressure, like attacks from Kishin Asura! And even before he reached his maximum power. Alucard may be able to regenerate from pools of blood and nothing but a decapitated head, but in terms of sheer durability, Kid takes it.

Wiz: In theory, Alucard COULD stall out this battle forever. But since Kid's bullets are made from his Soul Wavelength, they specifically target a foe's soul. While Alucard has countless souls within him, remember that Kid has fought against the vampire Free, a very similar foe to Alucard in terms of attack patterns and abilities. Alucard's illusions were also useless, as Kid has resisted Free's illusions and Asura's Madness Waves.

Boomstick: Alucard's Level 1 could level the playing field against Kid's Lines of Sanzu, but then Kid's Madness of Order comes in. And that basically ruins any chance Alucard has of taking victory, as he essentially becomes Kid's mindless puppet. Combined with Kid's superior strength, speed, and durability, this one was just uphill for Alucard from the beginning. Poor guy. Just lost his _soul_ chance of victory.

Wiz: The winner is Death the Kid.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time on Fanfic Death Battle:**

KR: Alright Everyone. Next Time it will be two lab rats fighting to death.

AK211: Wolvy is back, but who's he gonna be facing?

KR: You find out with us along side Wiz, Boomstick, Edgeworth, Morrigan and Papyrus.

AK211: So much cast people, don't you think?

KR: And if you have an idea for a Fanfic Death Battle, Leave it in the reviews.

AK211: And Rate & Review please.

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See Ya Next Time.


	26. Wolverine vs Ryuko Matoi

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Wiz: Technology can do many things. It can advance our lives, create world-ending weapons... Or let us catch Pokémon on our phones in our neighbor's backyards.

Boomstick: GET IN THE BALL PIKACHU YOU RAT BASTARD!

 _Edgeworth: ...Erm. But for these two combatants, it not only changed who they were, but_ what _they are. It made them living creatures of mass destruction._

Morrigan: Wolverine, the indestructible X-Man...

Papyrus: ...AND RYUKO MATOI, BEARER OF THE SCISSOR BLADE!

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomsti - GOD DAMNIT PIKACHU I WILL MURDER YOUR FAMILY - Edgeworth, Papyrus, Morrigan - FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Wiz: ...It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a FANFIC DEATH BATTLE.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

(Cue Zoness (Star Fox 64) - GaMetal)

Wiz: James Howlett was born to a family in Canada in the year 1886. Despite his weak and pitiful state in childhood, he eventually began to exhibit odd abilities as he grew older.

Boomstick: Yeah, if by "odd" you mean fucking inhuman! Lil' James slowly developed a super healing system in his own body, regenerating from wounds and other sources of harm infinitely faster than an ordinary human!

 _Edgeworth: But his powers manifested in a more deadly essence when his father was murdered by the family groundskeeper, Thomas Logan. James discovered his hands bore two sets of triple retractable bone claws, which he promptly used to savagely murder Thomas. Right before he died, Thomas dropped the clichèd "I am your father" reveal, and James fled in grief and confusion._

Morrigan: James made a new life for himself, taking on the name of Logan to disassociate himself from who he was. His mutant healing ability gave him extreme longevity, allowing him to live through and fight in both World Wars and Vietnam.

Papyrus: HIS PRESTIGE IN COMBAT LANDED HIM IN A SECRET WEAPONS OPERATION DUBBED "WEAPON X"! WHILE IN THIS PROGRAM, LOGAN WAS GIVEN THE NICKNAME "WOLVERINE" FOR HIS FEROCITY IN BATTLE!

Wiz: Surprise, surprise, though, Weapon X was yet another super-soldier project in disguise. Doctor Cornelius, one of Weapon X's top scientists, took Logan and spliced his DNA, as well as "hardening his bones" by coating his entire skeleton in Adamantium, a human-made metal stronger than anything seen before.

Boomstick: The end result was just what they wanted... a savage killing machine. But they paid for what they bought into when Logan proceeded to slaughter everybody in the facility without remorse. Why does this remind me of a different character...?

 _Edgeworth: No, this isn't Pokémon. After escaping into the woods, Logan was found by the X-Men with no memories of who he was, and they took him under their wing, eventually implementing him as one of their core members under his codename Wolverine._

(Cue Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Wolverine)

Morrigan: Wolverine's mutant abilities make him a formidable opponent in combat, as I would know.

Boomstick: Why would you know? You're not even from the same company!

Morrigan: Marvel vs. Capcom, silly. Influenced by his adrenaline, Logan's healing factor is strong enough to regenerate all manner of wounds, from paper cuts to heart explosions. He even regenerated from being reduced to a skeleton by a nuclear explosion, and again when hit by a plasma blast. Note that this implies his healing factor does NOT stem from his brain, but is instead simply a part of his body.

Papyrus: HIS HEALING FACTOR IS BACKED UP BY HIS ADAMANTIUM SKELETON, WHICH HAS ALLOWED HIM TO ENDURE ATTACKS FROM THE LIKES OF THOR AND THE HULK! CONSIDERED TO BE ALMOST UNBREAKABLE BY STANDARD MEANS, HIS CLAWS ARE ALSO COATED IN THE METAL, MAKING THEM INCREDIBLY SHARP AND PIERCING!

Wiz: A common speculation is that Wolverine's claws are capable of cutting through anything, which is almost true. In canon, they fail to cut only True Adamantium - as Wolverine's Adamantium is Adamantium Beta - and Vibranium. However, this is something of an NLF, as this logic can only really be applied to objects in the Marvel universe. Otherwise, Wolverine would be able to cut through ZeedMilleniummon, a Digimon whose power is essentially godly.

Boomstick: But who cares about that when they're strong enough to cut open the Hulk and Thanos? I'd kill to get me a set of real Wolvie claws any day!

 _Edgeworth: Good luck, considering he says they put him in a state of constant pain when extracted._

Boomstick: Worth it.

 _Edgeworth: Your decision... Anyway. Wolverine's incredible physique has allowed him to perform extreme feats of strength and speed. He is capable of throwing around well-built adult humans like ragdolls, headbutting the Hulk hard enough to send him staggering, trumping Iron Fist in a melee battle, lifting massive concrete pillars and utilizing them in combat, and even bench pressing a Sentinel by stomping on it._

Morrigan: Logan is also exceptionally fast and agile, able to leap several stories into the air in one bound, dodge Cyclops's optic blasts which move around Mach 100, keep track of Spider-Man's movements despite being slower than the wall-crawler, and outspeed explosions, automatic gunfire, and rockets.

Papyrus: LOGAN IS ALSO DURABLE ENOUGH TO SURVIVE DUELS WITH WORLD WAR HULK, PSYLOCKE, SPIDER-MAN, CYCLOPS, AND MORE MARVEL SUPERHEROES! COUPLE THIS WITH HIS REGENERATION AND HE'S A NEARLY UNSTOPPABLE FORCE!

Wiz: But those aren't all that Wolverine brings to the table. He has superhuman hearing and smelling, able to acutely detect even the faintest of sounds and scents. He can even detect the absence of scent, and is somehow able to detect possession.

Boomstick: Plus, ol' Logan is a master tactician and planner, and is an expert in martial arts, having trained some of the most proficient superheroes in the Marvel universe, like Black Widow, Jubilee, Storm, and Colossus!

 _Edgeworth: On top of all that, when Wolverine is in an intense state of pain or anger, he enters the Berserker Rage, a state of immense adrenaline and animalistic rage. In this state, Logan loses all touch with his human side, forfeiting morals and thought for intense pain resistance, enhanced physical capabilities, and enough ferocity to take down the likes of Captain America and Shikaru._

Morrigan: However, Wolverine's enhancements and nearly unstoppable durability and regeneration can't always cover him. Injuries to the skull and spine can severely hinder him despite not being able to kill him, his advanced senses can be taken advantage of, and despite his mastery of planning and tactics he tends to simply hack and slash through a problem.

Papyrus: AND THERE'S ONE THING HIS HEALING FACTOR CAN'T SAVE HIM FROM: A LACK OF OXYGEN! IT'S BEEN THEORIZED THAT DROWNING AND BEING IN SPACE WOULD BE ABLE TO KILL LOGAN!

Wiz: Yet even with these flaws, there are few in the Marvel universe deadlier than the feral slasher of the X-Men.

 _Wolverine: My whole life, I felt like an animal. I ignored my instincts, and I ignored what I really am. And that won't happen ever again._

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

(Cue Theme of Ira Gamagori - Kill la Kill)

Wiz: Soichiro Kiryuin was a brilliant scientist who researched the Life Fibers alongside his wife Ragyo. Eventually, the two had two daughters, and Ragyo used the two as test subjects for her research, infusing the two of them with Life Fibers. Both of them failed, and Ragyo wished nothing more to do with them.

Boomstick: This was around the time that Soichiro realized he was hitched to the wrong bitch, and if he crossed her he'd be in for it. So he secretly taught the older of his two daughters, Satsuki, about Ragyo's true plans and the secrets of the Life Fibers before he ran away with his younger, infant daughter, whose death he faked so Ragyo wouldn't suspect anything. Her name... was Ryuko.

 _Edgeworth: Living in secret with her father as he planned to stop Ragyo, Ryuko grew up as a juvenile delinquent. Being the victim of harsh bullying coupled with a lack of parental guidance led Ryuko to often repel her attackers with her fists, landing her in plenty of trouble early in her years._

Morrigan: Despite this, she worked hard and was eventually set to enroll at Honnoji Academy. However, this was when tragedy struck. Ryuko returned to her home six months prior to her enrollment on her father's summoning, only to find him stabbed through the chest with a red Scissor Blade, blood soaking the surrounding area. Her father told her that is she wanted to be safe, she needed to walk away from him and never look back...

Papyrus: ...BUT IF SHE WANTED TO FIGHT, SHE SHOULD TAKE THE SCISSOR BLADE FROM HIS CHEST, FOR WITH IT SHE WOULD SURELY BE ABLE TO FIND HIS KILLER! BEFORE HE COULD TELL HER MORE, RYUKO SAW A WOMAN WITH THE OTHER HALF OF THE SCISSOR BLASE LEAVING THE VICINITY, AND SHE TOOK THE BLADE AND GAVE CHASE!

Wiz: However, she could not catch the fleeing assassin, and an explosive planted in the building tore it to smithereens. As Ryuko watched the blaze rage, she cried out for her father in grief, and this was the moment she decided her path: find her father's killer and return the favor.

Boomstick: Ryuko wields the half of the Scissor Blade she retrieved from dear ol' dad as her primary weapon, showing a mastery of swordsmanship without any formal training at all! She's even skilled enough to take on her sister, Satsuki, who became the head of Honnoji Academy, in one-on-one combat! And as an extra plus, the Scissor Blade can enter Decapitation Mode to double the blade's length, and it can shrink to the size of a normal pair of scissors for easy transporting!

 _Edgeworth: But Ryuko couldn't get by with just her Scissor Blade, as shown when she was beat out of the Academy on her first day. After fleeing to her old home outside the city and falling through a trapdoor, her blood awakened a special kind of Goku Uniform made entirely of Life Fibers called a Kamui that her father designed specifically for her use._

Morrigan: Hungry for more of her blood, the Kamui forcefully clung to Ryuko. She soon discovered that the Kamui held immense power within, and she decided to keep it around, giving it the name Senketsu.

Papyrus: BY ACTIVATING SENKETSU'S POWER, IT TURNS INTO A RATHER SKIMPY OUTFIT THAT FEEDS OFF OF RYUKO'S BLOOD TO BOOST HER POWER! AND IT'S NOT JUST ANY OLD OUTFIT EITHER: IT TALKS!

 _Senketsu: Don't leave! Put me on! Put me on! Wear me and feed me blood! I don't wanna go back to sleep! You're wasting time! Don't be scared! Put me on! Put me on!_

Boomstick: Ehh... That's really weird. But I'm not complaining about the view that outfit has.

Wiz: Ugh... Being a human infused with Life Fibers, Ryuko is exceptionally powerful even without Senketsu. Her physical capabilities are greatly enhanced compared to an average human, being able to slice apart buildings with shockwaves from the Scissor Blade's slashes at a distance and create massive craters with her strikes.

Boomstick: But this power goes even further when she's got Senketsu on with Life fiber Synchronize! Her strength increases exponentially, she can move fast enough to leave afterimages and casually create a tornado, and can endure attacks designed to harm Life Fibers and tower-destroying attacks! She even tanked being stabbed through the gut by Ragyo like it was nothing!

 _Edgeworth: Similar to her opponent, Ryuko has a potent healing factor that can heal any manner of wounds. It's even allowed her to regenerate from getting split in half, and when Ryuko had her heart ripped out during her final battle with Ragyo, her heart reattached itself to her body and the wound sealed up in seconds._

Morrigan: Ryuko's most common finishing attack is Fiber Lost, where she takes a great lunging strike at her enemy with the Scissor Blade in Decapitation Mode. This attack instantly destroys any Life Fiber-related object, allowing Senketsu to absorb their power and add it to his and Ryuko's own through his Infinite Absorption power.

Papyrus: SENKETSU SPEAKS TO RYUKO DURING COMBAT, ACTING AS A VOICE OF REASON AND ANALYSIS IN CONTRAST OT HER HOT-BLOODED APPROACH TO COMBAT! AND HE'S ABLE TO ATTACK ON HIS OWN WITHOUT RYUKO, EVEN BEING ABLE TO SHAPESHIFT AND CHANGE HIS SIZE, LIKE THE TIME HE GREW HIS EYE SO LARGE IT CRUSHED AN ENTIRE BATTLE ARENA!

Wiz: Senketsu can also extend threads from himself to bind opponents or use the Scissor Blade as a makeshift grappling hook. But even that's not the extent of their arsenal: Senketsu has multiple different forms he can transform into, each bringing a unique asset to Ryuko's combat abilities.

Boomstick: Senketsu Senjin sprouts spikes all along the edges of the outfit, allowing Ryuko to form saws, claws, and blades out of her own blood for extra in-your-face attack power!

 _Edgeworth: Senketsu Shippu transforms the lower half of the uniform into a jet to allow Ryuko agile, fast flight, giving her extra mobility and combat versatility._

Morrigan: And Senjin Shippu combines the two forms into one, covering Ryuko in spines while allowing her flight.

Papyrus: WHILE THOSE ARE THE FORMS RYUKO TRANSFORMS INTO NORMALLY, IF SHE BECOMES TOO ANGRY IN BATTLE SHE CAN ENTER A BERSERKER FORM THAT... LOOKS QUITE FRIGHTENING, ACTUALLY.

Boomstick: Oh, it can't be that ba-

 _(Shows a picture of Ryuko's Beserker form)_

Boomstick: AAAAAAGH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?

Papyrus: BERSERKER RYUKO'S POWER IS EXPONENTIALLY INCREASED FROM HER BASE FORMS, ALTHOUGH THIS CONTINUOUSLY DRAINS HER BLOOD AND COULD BE FATAL IF IT TAKES TOO MUCH OF HER BLOOD!

Wiz: But Ryuko's final form is by far her most powerful: Senketsu Kisarigi, achieved when Senketsu has absorbed a massive number of Life Fibers. In this form, all of Ryuko's abilities are hugely boosted, and she is allowed flight faster than Shippu.

Boomstick: Even though I could sit here and watch that view all day, we haven't covered her weak points yet! If Ryuko becomes embarrassed of Senketsu's revealing forms, he will continuously drain her blood, which could lead to death by blood loss - a similar fate for any guy who looks at her!

 _Edgeworth: Additionally, Ryuko is not a strategist by any means, relying mostly on Senketsu's advice for battle tactics. On top of that, she is extremely hot-headed and brash, being quick to anger._

Morrigan: But the biggest threat to her is the Banji Threads, special threads within Senketsu that, if all are severed, will cause him to come apart completely.

Wiz: But there's a reason Ryuko has overcome Satsuki, avenged her father by killing Nui Harime, beaten the Elite Four of Honnoji Academy, and even stopped Ragyo's plans to take over the world. When Ryuko has her mind made up, nothing can stand in her way.

 _Ryuko: *to Nonon Jakuzure* Blow it out your ass, bitch! It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than you to stop me!_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 _Edgeworth: It's..._

Morrigan: Time...

Papyrus: FOR...

Boomstick: ...A FANFIC DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 _Setting: Weapon X Laboratory_

Silence.

Dizziness.

A feeling of weightlessness.

And cold metal pressed against his face.

Those were the only stimuli that greeted Logan as he woke from his unconscious slumber. Slowly, he opened his eyes and was greeted with a solid wall of gelatinous green, bubbles rising upwards before him like he was floating in a cup of Sprite. He noticed an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, several dozen tubes inserted into his arms in multiple locations through his costume.

Damn it. Back in Weapon X.

Logan thought back to the hazy memories of what had been going on before he got here. He had been sitting in the basement of some hotel after sneaking in past the staff in the lobby to hunker down for the night. He was just throng a few old, musty mattresses on top of each other when something had tackled him from behind. Then there was a stinging pain to his skull, and then there was blackness. Damn kidnappers.

Wolverine squinted through the tube fluid. From the other side, he could see doctors all in white lab coats, focusing on machines that flashed bright green lights, likely reporting his blood pressure or some meaningless shit like that.

He readjusted his eyes to look at the glass holding him inside the tube. It was at least a foot thick, and for good reason, considering who it was containing. Logan, however, smirked.

If they were really serious about recapturing him, they should have added another foot.

(Cue Espionage)

Somewhere else in the compound, a patrol officer marched through a lab full of whitecoats, assault rifle in his hands and stun baton hooked at his waist. He rounded a corner to continue his patrolling, when suddenly something dropped from the ceiling and knocked him unconscious with a kick to the top of his head.

As his body fell to the ground, the girl who attacked him landed silently and caught his gun before it clattered to the tile floor. In her other hand, she grasped a bright red blade that just barely reflected the lights of the lab. She dragged him into the other room so he would be unseen. As she set him down carefully, her black and red sailor uniform spoke to her in a voice on;y she heard.

 _Senketsu: It may be a good idea to see if he has anything useful._

The girl wearing the Kamui, Ryuko Matoi, shrugged as she ran her eyes over the gear strapped to the guard's outfit.

 _Ryuko: Not much I know how to use... Maybe the smoke grenade?_

She pawed at the few spherical explosives strapped to the unconscious man's waist. Before Senketsu could reply, however, the sound of glass shattering from somewhere distant reached her ears, and the lights in the hallway outside their room flashed from a moldy yellow to a blood red, followed shortly by screaming alarms. Senketsu's eye twitched, and Ryuko's hands covered her ears.

 _Ryuko: Agh, shit... What the hell?_

She looked out into the hallway, the sounds of clamoring scientists barely overcame the alarms. Shadows of the scientists were cast onto the wall just outside her room, and she suddenly saw a large burly figure pounce out of nowhere and drive claws protruding from his hands into their chests. A spray of blood flecked onto the wall, and Ryuko wrinkled up her nose in disgust.

The alarms died off all of a sudden, and the lights began to flicker. Ryuko slowly got up, clutching the Scissor Blade in her right hand and approaching the door. The figure, claws still extracted, walked closer to the hallway, but stopped suddenly. Ryuko froze, inches from the doorframe, and she heard the man sniff the air loudly. That was all she heard for the next moment, when suddenly a gruff voice fell on her ears.

 _Wolverine: ...I can smell ya, girly..._

Before Ryuko had a chance to respond, a man in yellow and dark blue lunged from around the corner, giant metal claws outstretched from his knuckles. Reacting swiftly, Ryuko's hand raised the Scissor Blade, and she intercepted her attacker's claws mid-strike. Then she kicked him backwards, sending him back into the lab. He smirked.

 _Wolverine: Kids like you don't belong in scary places like this, bub... Scram before I gotta hurt ya._

Senketsu chimed in after Logan finished speaking.

 _Senketsu: Ryuko, that lead we're after is further in this compound. We're going to need to go through him to get it._

(Cue Ready For This)

Nodding in response, Ryuko twirled her Scissor Blade on her wrist before pointing it at Logan defiantly.

 _Ryuko: Fat chance, weirdo. Get out of my way, or I'll move you myself._

Wolverine smirked. Normally, he didn't like killing off younger challengers, but he was particularly pissed off at the moment. Plus, he could smell power radiating off of her. This would be good. He scraped his claws together before crouching in a combative stance.

 _Wolverine: Your funeral, kid. Let's dance_

* * *

 **Fight!**

Lunging towards the girl, Logan slashed at her with his right set of claws. Ryuko sidestepped out of harm's way, and instead of flesh the claws sliced through a metal desk, sending lab equipment and papers flying everywhere. Logan sliced at Ryuko again and again, enraged as the black-haired girl dodged his attacks with ease.

A guttural roar releasing from his throat, Wolverine's claws flashed madly through the air in a downward slash. Ryuko immediately avoided the attack the moment she saw it coming and proceeded to punish the fact that her attacker's claws had gotten embedded into the steel floor as a result of his reckless endeavor with a flurry of slashes from her Scissor Blade. The air was filled with red, not only from the fleeting image of Ryuko's sword but of Logan's spattering blood.

Logan cried out in pain as the crimson weapon cut into his muscular frame, and Ryuko unleashed a powerful strike with her weapon, knocking Wolverine into the further recesses of the lab. A spray of papers and expensive equipment erupted from where Wolverine impacted with a large containment unit, denting the metal of the structure and shattering the glass casing, much like he had done to his own little pod not five minutes ago.

Slowly but surely, Wolverine rose from his indentation in the wrecked container, dusting rubble and glass shards off his suit. Fresh, smelly red stains adorned the ripped sections of his uniform from where the Scissor Blade had struck its mark, but the flesh underneath writhed and moved, every laceration patching itself up in the blink of an eye. Ryuko's eyes widened in both curiosity and surprise as she watched the healing commence.

 _Ryuko: N-nani…?_

Logan smirked and brandished his claws against each other, a confident air surrounding him.

 _Wolverine: I heal real fast, kid._

Lunging back towards her across the lab, Logan launched a renewed offense, his metal claws scraping against the hard surface of Ryuko's blade, sparks flying off the points of contact. A surprisingly forceful shove against his momentum sent Wolverine back a bit, and he landed deftly before rushing back in, refusing to let up.

Growling as his attacks couldn't touch her, Wolvie sunk his claws into one of the tables he'd inadvertently cut into and flung it at his female opponent. Reflexes kicking into action, Ryuko flipped out of the table's trajectory only to find herself in the path of Wolverine, who had predicted her movement and had his claws outstretched towards her, flying through the air with momentous velocity.

Before she had time to react, Ryuko's facial muscles contorted into a grimace as her foe's claws bit into her skin like hot nails. The set of triple claws raked the flesh of her abdomen region, ripping it open and letting blood gush from the fresh, searing wound.

 _Ryuko: Gahh!_

With an instinctive kick to Logan's jaw, Ryuko knocked her attacker back, wincing in pain as her healing factor sealed up the injury inflicted by the feral X-Man. She spat a wad of spit and blood from her mouth and wiped a small blood trail from her lip, preparing to resume combat. Her opponent was crouched over with his claws extracted, smirking with a bit of surprise on his face.

 _Wolverine: I guess that makes two of us, huh?_

Ryuko bared her teeth angrily and flung her Scissor Blade at him, the crimson weapon spinning in midair. Crossing his claws in a defensive stance, Wolverine blocked the blade as it continued to spin, trying desperately to break his guard. Having distracted her foe, Ryuko dashed up and slid under the Scissor Blade, kicking Wolverine's legs out from under him. As his guard fell and the sword's edge nicked the flesh of his throat, Ryuko channeled her strength and rammed a fist into the underside of his jaw.

The tomboy's ferocious uppercut rocketed Wolverine up into the air and sent him into the metal ceiling above, his body leaving a dent in the framework from the force of Ryuko's strike, as well as a few flecks of blood from his slit throat sticking to the solid surface. As he plummeted back downward, Ryuko readied her Scissor Blade in the fashion of a baseball bat. The moment he was within her swinging range, she ripped her weapon forward and blasted the flat edge into her foe's chest, knocking him away at an impossible rate.

Regaining his senses mid-flight, Wolverine flipped around and positioned himself safely to land against the steel wall, which he did just briefly before launching himself off. He rolled onto the floor and sprinted up to Ryuko, resuming his onslaught. This time he managed to catch a mistake in her guarding and feinted a low kick. As he was predicting, her hands shifted her blade downwards to block the kick that wasn't coming, leaving her upper body mostly exposed. Making quick work of the opportunity as it presented itself, Wolverine slashed at her chest and face, lacerating the skin of her cheek and upper abdomen in numerous places.

With a cry of genuine pain, Ryuko stumbled back, blood seeping from the already closing wounds. She wiped it away dismissively, scowling at Wolverine, the latter of whom bared his slightly fanged teeth.

 _Wolverine: Can't hurt me, kid... But I can hurt you real nice. Wanna back off just yet?_

Ever silent until he was needed, Senketsu's words reached Ryuko's ears.

 _Senketsu: Traditional means don't seem to be effective against him. The environment may hold some use._

Ryuko's eyes flashed to and fro, quickly analyzing the contents of the lab their fight was being held in. Aside from the bloody bodies of scientists everywhere, the tables were covered with high-tech lab equipment, most of which had already been perturbed in the midst of their brawl. However, she did notice a single beaker of green contents sitting still on the table next to her.

Perfect.

Putting her new plan into motion, Ryuko swung the very edge of the Scissor Blade under the edge of the table the beaker rested upon and jolted it up, the table turning forwards so the top faced Wolverine. Then, Ryuko kicked it forward, the beaker miraculously staying completely still on the tabletop. Wolverine smirked, taking no note of the bottle that was present, and leaped forward, slashing through both the table and the beaker, spilling its contents through the gaps between his claws and directly into his eyes. Luckily for Ryuko, the vial had been filled with an experimental and highly corrosive acid, which promptly ate away at Logan's eyes and the skin surrounding them.

 _Wolverine: Raaaagh!_

Blinded by the acid and enraged by the sudden loss of his sight, Wolverine slashed wildly left and right, hitting nothing but air as Ryuko lunged in to capitalize. Her fingers clamped down around his throat, and she threw him down to the floor on the other side of her, charging a strong attack with her Scissor Blade.

 _Ryuko: I'm here for a reason..._

As Wolverine bounced back up from being thrown to the floor, Ryuko yelled out the next words as she swung her Scissor Blade, a bright red glow emanating from the illustrious tool.

 _Ryuko: ...And YOU WILL NOT STAND IN MY WAY!_

A massive red shockwave sliced through the air itself as Ryuko brought her blade down, the intense wave of power colliding with Wolverine's frame and carrying him along with it. Dragged along by the intense force of the wave, Logan was slammed through metal wall after metal wall before he finally came to rest, seven rooms later, indented in the bulk of a large whirring mechanical device. A metal rod had struck him and was now impaling him in place.

 _Wolverine: D'ouch..._

Ripping himself off the pole by slashing the part behind him off the base, Logan stood shakily, blood dripping from the wound slowly. A loud groaning noise from behind him caught his attention, and he turned to see the large structure he'd slammed into beginning to glow. Judging from the size and architecture of the room, he assumed it was a miniature electrical reactor, and it was about to blow.

 _Wolverine: ...Son of a b-_

Just before Logan would have had to been reminded to watch his profanity, an explosion emerged from the reactor and tore through the complex, ripping the very heart of it to shreds in its wake. The blast's flames raced eagerly towards the lab where Ryuko was still standing, appearing menacing through the Wolverine-shaped holes in the walls.

 _Senketsu: Time to go, Ryuko!_

Ryuko nodded, heeding her uniform's advice.

 _Ryuko: Right!_

She sprinted forward and leaped up forcefully, swinging the Scissor Blade to allow herself to slice through the ceiling. She then landed on the roof and ran as fast as her feet would carry her, but the explosion was one step ahead of her. The heat and flames caused a few barrels of volatile fuel to explode right under Ryuko, launching her into the air.

 _Ryuko: Gahh!_

With one hand holding down her skirt unsuccessfully and the other grasping her Scissor Blade, Ryuko careened through the air before landing face-first in the soil next to a large patch of trees that populated the mountains the Weapon X lab had been based in. She pulled herself up and regained sound footing, woozy after the sudden flight she'd took, and dusted dirt off herself. Even Senketsu was dizzy, the Kamui's pupil twisted in a spiral.

 _Ryuko: ...Well, at least that took care of hi-_

As if right on cue, a scream from overhead caused Ryuko to turn her gaze skyward with a breath of surprise. Yelling as he fell from the sky like a smoldering rock, Wolverine, still in one piece, crashed into the ground just a ways in front of Ryuko. Then, silence reigned for just a moment.

 _Wolverine: ...That hurt... Ahh..._

Grunting as he pushed himself up, Wolverine took notice of Ryuko once again. He grinned a little and scratched his chin, the several large gashes that were littering his body as a result of taking the explosion point-blank quickly vanishing.

 _Wolverine: Gotta admit... You're not too bad, kid. But it'll take more than a firecracker to the ol' mug to put ME down._

The usual scowl returning to his rough features, Logan's claws reappeared from his knuckles. Ryuko frowned and looked down at Senketsu, who returned her look.

 _Senketsu: Should we?_

Without responding to her sailor's uniform, Ryuko reached for the glove that adorned her left hand. Wolverine's eyes followed her movements, his expression twisting into slight confusion.

 _Wolverine: ...?_

Ryuko's fingers closed around a small pin on the glove, and without a moment's hesitation she pulled it. A sharp pain zipped through her wrist as the needle's edge of the pin pricked her skin, drawing blood. In a flash, Senketsu's eye pulsated and the uniform shone brightly, twisting around Ryuko and reforming into something completely different. Now, Senketsu had taken on a completely different look, gaining a more menacing appearance. However, there was a far more 'eye-grabbing' feature to the outfit, which Wolverine's primal side took no time in noting. He smirked tauntingly.

 _Wolverine: Fancy lights show. What's this gonna do, make me nosebleed to death?_

Ryuko bared her teeth angrily and flicked the Scissor Blade outwards, pointing the very tip at her opponent.

 _Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!_

(Cue Silver Surfer NES Main Theme - GaMetal)

With those words out of her mouth, Ryuko became a blur, racing circles around Logan. She became blur of red, black, and tan to Logan's eyes, and suddenly he snarled loudly as the edge of the Scissor Blade sliced into his arms. Further slashes poured out at him from every angle imaginable, but that was what Logan wanted: every angle.

 _Wolverine: So long, bub!_

Shrugging the agony in his arms aside, Logan unleashed a slash in the shape of an X around him. Because of Ryuko's velocity, she could not help but run straight into the slash.

 _Wolverine: FATAL CLAW!_

Ryuko's skin burned as the adamantium claws of her opponent cut into her, and she let out a cry as she fell back. Logan was in no mood to back off, though, and he pursued her mercilessly with wild slashes. His claws stabbed her through the arms just in front of a cliff's edge, and he growled in her face.

 _Wolverine: Amateur!_

He delivered a kick to her jaw and ripped his claws out of her biceps, sending her falling down the cliff. Ryuko grunted every time she hit a tree, rock, or other obstacle on her way down. She vanished from Logan's visibility for a brief second, but he could still smell her down there. She was still alive, the question was what she would do now.

The answer came hurtling up towards him at blazing speeds in the form of a jagged rock the size of a baseball. It painfully smashed into his face, pain rippling from the impact point on his face. Gnarring angrily, Logan glowered down the cliff face and saw Ryuko smacking more rocks with the blunt side of her sword like baseballs up toward him. Wolverine chuckles and spat a wad of blood from his mouth to the side dismissively. And then, he pounced.

 _Senketsu: He approaches._

Ryuko kept her eyes fixed on the yellow and blue costume bounding down across the rocks she was volleying upward. She stopped and stepped back just as Logan landed and feraly sprang at her.

Parrying aside her guarding Scissor Blade, Wolverine slashed forward and shredded into Ryuko's flesh, charging forward and pressuring her along through the thick mountain woods.

When her stomach and chest were plenty filled with incisions, Logan slashed upward and his claws raked through Ryuko's throat, her warm blood spraying across his mask. But the wounds closed up just as fast as he had inflicted them, and suddenly another bright light surrounded Ryuko as she shouted out.

Red claws and spines formed of Ryuko's flesh-blood sprouted from across Senketsu and Ryuko's fists, and she lunged, their claws interlocking forcefully as both of them lowered at the other.

 _Ryuko: You wanna use your claws? Then I'm using my own!_

Disengaging from the claw-lock, Ryuko flipped around in the air and stunned Logan with a kick to the stomach before diving in claws-first, raking him with slashes across his chest. Whirling around gracefully, her claws dug into his arms, legs, and back before she jabbed her claws through his stomach, the blood-red tips protruding from his stomach.

 _Wolverine: GRAAH!_

Another bright flash of sparkling red and Senketsu had transformed into Senjin Shippu. Without prying her claws from Logan's flesh, Ryuko rocketed forward straight towards the mountain body, spinning like a drill. Logan was smashed like a drill bit into the great body of earth.

The anger inside Wolverine was beginning to reach a cap, and roaring savagely with great effort he slashed through the tips of Ryuko's claws, yanked them out of his abdomen with a spray of red, and turned at his enemy, beginning to tear forward and into her yet again. The silver blurs of his claws was everywhere, and as a burning sting tore into Ryuko as his claws did the same, she forced her claws to regenerate and stabbed through the flesh of his throat, flinging him into the air.

Wolverine crashed into the soggy grass only a few feet from the lakebed. Slowly he got up, and Ryuko landed before him, both of them soaked in their own and their enemy's blood.

 _Wolverine: Y'know, I didn't wanna have to get like this... But you're not half bad, kid..._

He flashed his claws and turned his head up at the sky to roar, his eyes glinting with an animalistic red as the Berserker Rage took over his body. Then he began gnarring savagely at Ryuko.

 _Wolverine: ...But you've made me REALLY ANGRY!_

Ryuko sighed and twirled the Scissor Blade in her hands, nodding to Senketsu.

 _Ryuko: Funny... I could say the same, asshole._

Then she let the anger flow through her body. As he felt her blood begin to boil, Senketsu began to stretch and bend around her at unnatural angles, and within moments Ryuko had grown into her Berserker form, a massive, disconfigured, bloody monster. Both snarled at each other madly, and the tension in the air rippled.

(Cue I Am The Enemy)

Logan snarled fiercely and charged, claws swinging wildly. The sting of the adamantium biting into her body barely fazed Ryuko in the slightest, only making her stumble a bit. She swung her right arm forward, and the Scissor Blade, now one with her forearm, stabbed straight through Wolverine's shoulder tendons and muscle. Then she ripped it away from him, shredding through the rest of his muscle.

He could not feel the pain that would have racked him otherwise, but Logan found himself unable to swing his left arm temporarily, it hanging limply at his side. Berserker Ryuko howled with a furious screech and tackled him to the ground, smashing her forehead against his, stunning him even with his metallic skull.

In the span of brief, fleeting seconds, Logan registered sprays of his own blood erupting from his chest as the berserk Ryuko slashed into him crazily, pounding his face with her giant, blocky left arm. He felt the cartilage of his nose shatter beneath the blows, and he slashed into her arm, steaming blood spewing from the gaping slash wounds.

Grappling the handle of the embedded Scissor Blade on her arm was what allowed Logan to free himself from being pinned, flinging himself up and around onto Ryuko's shoulders. He wrapped his legs around her head and slashed wildly into her neck.

 _Ryuko: GRRR!_

Ryuko stumbled around, trying to shake him loose, and backed into the bottom of a face of a tall cliff. Reaching up to her shoulders she pulled the savage mutant off, and she proceeded to bash him into the cliff.

Again.

And again.

And again and again until the rocks were dashed with blood. Logan scrambled free and the two continued to slash at each other, but neither noticed in their blind rages that the cliff was topped with an enormous pile of ice, rocks, and snow, and the slamming had made it come loose. Wolverine and Ryuko both looked up as a shadow fell over them, just in time to see the storm of an avalanche collapse on top of them.

Silence rules the air for several seconds. Gone were the sounds of feral combat from the mountain sky, instead tranquil quiet drifted daintily across the land.

Then, a bloodied and beaten Wolverine rose from the snow shakily. Cold, blood-soaked, and disoriented, he covered the worst of his receding wounds with one hand. He felt cold from the ice and snow that had just fallen upon him, but he also felt warm from the blood that caked his skin and costume. The snow was dotted cherry red from the substance.

 _Wolverine: Owch... Damn..._

He looked around and saw no Ryuko had emerged from the avalanche's remains. He sighed, but then sniffed the air. And his face fell.

 _Wolverine: ...Shit._

(Cue Get Up)

From the rubble of the mountain avalanche rose Kisaragi Ryuko, an infuriated look to her eyes. The snow she emerged from melted around her as a result of her fierce will, the Scissor Blade clutched tightly in her fist. Logan leered at her and extracted his claws yet again, but she could see his stance faltering. He was wearing down, and that was all she needed.

 _Senketsu: Ryuko, to our right._

Ryuko glanced in the direction he spoke of, and she could see the large lake that had resulted from ages of the mountain's snowy caps melting and trickling down its massive slopes.

 _Ryuko: It's water... So?_

 _Senketsu: He won't be put down by sword swings alone. Use the environment._

Ryuko got the message and nodded. Then she turned back to look at Logan, who was scraping his claws against each other.

 _Wolverine: So... you've got more tricks than you let off, huh...?_

His breath was ragged and tired, his breaths shown in misty puffs as a result of the chilly mountain air. Ryuko twirled the Scissor Blade in her hand, preparing to finish this. The Berserker Rage had left him, and he felt drained.

 _Wolverine: Well, in case you ain't noticed, kid... Ya can't kill me with that fancy sword..._

Ryuko smirked a little.

 _Ryuko: I know._

And with that they lunged through the fallen snow, screaming battle cries as Scissor Blade met Adamantium. Wolverine's feet slid back in the snow as Ryuko flew forwards with great force, and he slid down, falling flat on his face in the bright white snow.

Senketsu's eye lunged from Ryuko's shoulder at her command, wrapping itself around Logan's body and inflicting several wounds at once at a quick pace before tossing him up. Ryuko grabbed him by the scruff of his costume and flew up into the air. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was at the very peak of the mountain overlooking the valley and lake below.

 _Ryuko: Let's end this!_

Ryuko tossed his frame into the air and raised the Scissor Blade.

 _Ryuko: SCISSOR BLADE: DECAPITATION MODE!_

The Scissor Blade's bladed length flipped open and doubled in length, great power coursing through her as she felt the Life Fibers within empower her. She raised her blade above her head, and then she was a blur, tearing through both the air and Logan's body from every conceivable direction. Wolverine howled in suffering as his own warm blood coated his suit and sprayed his face.

 _Senketsu: Do it, Ryuko! Finish him!_

Ryuko flew up above her adversary and spun, winding up for a great throw. She gritted her teeth together, and just as she was about to pitch, she shouted:

 _Ryuko: YOU'RE DONE!_

The Scissor Blade flew from her hands at a colossal speed. It stabbed through Logan's chest, sliding cleanly through his steel ribcage and wedging through his toned frame. He could only gurgle, blood clogging his mouth, to express the sheer, agonizing pain he was in. The momentum of the sword shot Logan downwards, and then...

 _SPLASH!_

Logan crashed into the lake below, wind fleeing from his lungs at the impact on the water's surface. He continued to dart through the depths, the tip of the Scissor Blade burying itself in a stone on the lake bottom. Logan cried out, muffled both by blood and water, and struggled, trying to hold his breath to no avail. From above him, rocks began to loosen and fall because of the impact he'd made in the waters, tumbling on top of him. Frantically, he tried to cut himself loose, but he could hold his breath no longer and he gasped, water rushing into his lungs instead of air.

As he drowned, Logan's strength ebbed away slowly, his vision blurred. He could only see the X-Men, X-23, and his fellow superheroes, regretting he could not say goodbye to them now...

...Nothing more. The mutant was gone.

Ryuko flew into the waters slowly and searched the bottom of the water body until she found his body, buried underneath smooth boulders, making a makeshift grave. The handle of the Scissor Blade protruded from the pile of stone, and Ryuko yanked it out of her enemy's carcass, releasing pooled-up blood from the dead man's chest. With that, she swam to the surface and climbed to the ground around the lake before collapsing, exhausted from the taxing battle. With a flash Senketsu reverted to his ordinary sailor uniform, and Ryuko heaved for air, her entire body sore and tingly.

 _Senketsu: Well done, Ryuko... We've won._

Ryuko nodded wearily.

 _Ryuko: Yeah... woo... I'm just gonna..._

She drifted into sleep, her body needing to rest after that battle. Softly, she snored atop the mountain grass, the middle of the lake's surface turning a slight tint of red from the blood rising from its murky depths. Meanwhile, in the smoldering ruins of the Weapon X laboratory where the battle had started, a pink-dressed girl skipped away from the destruction once she saw Ryuko was the last one standing, merrily humming with a briefcase of info in one hand and a pink parasol in the other.

 _?: I can't wait to get those dumb mutant guys to take her on~_

* * *

 **KO!**

Boomstick: Oh... my GOD...

Wiz: Onto the Explainations, everybody.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

(Cue Don't Lose Your Way - Kill la Kill)

Wiz: This was a close match to say the least. While both Ryuko and Wolverine are capable combatants, neither of them possessed what would have been necessary to kill the other... At first. But as the battle progressed, Ryuko's transformations and the power they gave her put her over Logan in strength and speed easily.

 _Edgeworth: Thanks to their healing factors, both could regenerate from any form of physical harm the other could have done to them. Ryuko, however, possesses flight in her later forms, meaning it would have been easy for her to just pick up Logan and fling him into space. Additionally it gives her greater maneuverability and control over her environment. And Senketsu is more than aware and intelligent enough to figure out a way to allow Ryuko to use the environment to incapacitate Wolverine at worst, and finish him at best._

Morrigan: Plus, Senketsu and Ryuko are a symbiotic pair, working together in the heat of a fight. And as the old saying goes, two heads are better than one, no?~ The Scissor Blade itself is arguably a better melee weapon than Logan's claws too, having more reach, range, and the ability to change to adapt to what Ryuko needs for a fight.

Papyrus: THE BIGGEST THREAT TO RYUKO'S VICTORY WOULD HAVE BEEN THE BANJI THREADS, AS ONCE THEY'RE DONE, SENKETSU FALLS APART, AND MOST OF RYUKO'S BIG ADVANTAGES GO WITH HIM... BUT WOLVERINE DOESN'T KNOW OF THEIR EXISTENCE AND WOULDN'T THINK TO ATTACK THE CLOTHING ITSELF, ESPECIALLY WHEN THE BERSERKER RAGE TOOK OVER!

Boomstick: Logan's chances of winning were _drowned_ in unlikelihood!

Wiz: The winner is Ryuko Matoi.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

"ICE MAKE, ZEROTH DESTRUCTION BOW!"

"MAHAPADMA!"


	27. Gray Fullbuster VS Esdeath

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 _KR: Hello Internet, Welcome to FANFIC DEATH BATTLE, the show where we take two of your favorite characters, and make them battle to the death! Today we're making Gray Fullbuster, the resident Ice Mage of Fairy Tail,_

AK211: And making him fight against the Dominatrix Ice-General Esdeath.

 _KR: I'm KR and he's AK211, so grab your winter clothes and ice picks, because we're gonna be analyzing their weapons, armor and skills to find out just who would win a Fanfic Death Battle!_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 _KR: Born under a powerful village chief and taught how to fight and live since she was little, Esdeath is NOT someone you should trifle with. After she came home from hunting a dangerously dangerous Danger Beast, she found all her people had been slaughtered while she was out._

AK211: It was quite the welcome home party, if you were okay with watching your parents die in front of you.

 _KR: Soon she left, moving inland to eventually join the Empire, a cruel and evil government that oppressed all who opposed them...and the people who just minded their own business. Nevertheless, Esdeath joined up and began preaching and following her father's creed. "The weak die, and the strong survive." Kind of a dark thing to teach your child, really..._

AK211: But who cares! She was a master student of war, always listening, and always charismatic! Soon she rose high enough to get the role of General, and was able to choose a prestigious...uh...Tai-Guy?

 _KR: A Teigu! It's a legendary weapon that gives the user the power of a thousand men. Esdeath decided to take the most dangerous of them for herself. Since Teigu's are extremely difficult to control, and it takes a high amount of Stamina and Durability to control, Esdeath taming it as fast as she did is most impressive! And, if you didn't already speculate from the theme of this battle, it gives her complete mastery over Ice_

AK211: She can make Ice out of nothing, freeze existing water like it was nothing, and cover entire cities in walls of ice! She's strong enough to take on entire armies and hardly break a sweat. She can drop hailstones the size of a Skyscraper!

 _KR: She's studied several Martial Arts to supplement her already immense strength, and can take on soldiers with ease. Her other art is her use of a giant Rapier, which can cut through multiple danger beasts with ease._

AK211: Her final attack is her Mahapadammamama?

 _KR: The Mahapadama. It freezes Time and Space itself to eternally trap the victim. Though people with immunity to Ice Based attacks can likely avoid this. Heck, Tatsumi did it!_

AK211: Wait...isn't she..in love with him?

 _KR: Yeah...she fell in love with her mortal enemy. Even created Mahapadama to make sure he couldn't escape...Shipping it..._

AK211: What is shipping?

 _KR: It's when you want some fictional characters to pork each other._

AK211: ...I must do this.

 _KR: regardless...Esdeath is still a deadly foe to near anyone, and should be avoided at ALL costs. Regardless of being a total monster-_

AK211: Hopefully in bed!

 _KR: She's...very charismatic and likeable. She casually let's her Soldier's do anything, making them look up and adore her. She's gained the love of the Empire, slayed hundreds of Danger Beasts, taken on and killed a member of the Rebel Group, Night Raid, crippled Najenda, and finally, has gained several different victories over her short military career._

AK211: Though she does have trouble putting down her opponents...she's a sadist, preferring to torture and taunt opponents while drawing out the battle. This is a reason she didn't put down Leone as fast as she could. Not to mention she usually fights alongside other members of the Jaegers.

 _KR: Also, the Mahapadama leaves her drained of energy for a day. It's also implied that too much ice can eventually leave her drained, forcing her to rely on Fisticuffs and her sword._

AK211: Esdeath might just be the hottest, and most deadly anime character to ever live...

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: In the country of Fiore, far up north, a boy was born to two loving parents. He lived happily, playing like any child should…until the day his life changed forever.

AK211: His city was attacked by a power demon Godzilla named Deliora, and it killed the shit out of his parents! In fact, his entire damn village! Gray survived, trapped under the rubble of a random building until a powerful Ice Wizard named Ur showed up.

 _KR: Taking on a_ mentor/mother role to Gray, she trained him and her other student, Lyone, in the way of Ice Make Magic. She taught him things like how to survive in cold conditions…by casually wearing bikini's in the snow. Gray accepted the training however, as he wanted to avenge the death of his parents. Hey…this is kinda like Star Wars!

AK211: No! Gray completed his training before-

 _KR: Check again._

AK211: …god damn it…nobody ever finishes their training. Like Luke to Vader, Gray went to combat Deliora…and failed miserably. Heh…dumbass.

 _KR: Nevertheless,_ Ur showed up and did battle with the beast, each one taking blow for blow until Ur was running on fumes, and Deliora was still going. Using a last resort technique, she surrounded Deliora in…herself. See, Ur actually used the spell to surround Deliora, and encase him forever. The Ice however, was just her.

AK211: Three dead parents in just a couple months. Nice. After he and Lyone had a pretty bad falling out, Gray followed Ur's parting advice, and went West to find a group of powerful wizards. This guild was the beautifully obnoxious hall called…Fairy Tail!

 _KR: Utilizing his_ powerful Ice Techniques, Gray casually rose to one of Fairy Tail's strongest. With intense training and constant practice, he mastered a Two Hand Technique of Ice Make, and could create almost anything at will. Swords, Cannons, stairs, and even pieces of Armor and shields.

AK211: His more useful tools for battle include Ice Make Prison, which allows him to trap opponents and objects. Ice Make Floor allows him to slip up his opponents, and Ice Make, One Side Chaotic Dance creates a violent flurry of blades that can near murderstomp those who get in its way.

 _KR: So in a basic_ Breakdown, Gray can use Ice Make Magic to trap, attack, and defend. But his already powerful Ice Magic Attacks don't stop there! The most basic form of Ice Magic he learned was well, Ice Magic.

AK211: It's this technique where Gray can create more sword flurries, freeze opponents solid, and use the forbidden Ice Shell technique, the same one used by Ur to encase Deliora. While it hasn't been used directly, it is heavily implied that he can if he needs too

 _KR: He can take_ his power one step further with the dangerously powerful… Ice Devil Slayer Magic. This lets him control and manipulate the very element of Ice at will, at the cost of being difficult to control. He can boost his Ice Make skills with this, and finally, he can chow down on nearby ice to replenish stamina and return to fighting in the meantime.

AK211: Anything within several meters is completely encased in ice once he uses Instantaneous Freeze, once again making the foe slip up. Using his other super move, Ice Devil Zeroth's Long Sword, he can create a powerful ethereal blade from his palms, and rip and tear through almost anything!

 _KR: Finally, the_ Destruction Bow creates a powerful and intricate bow made of ice that will fire at the target, then shatter, sending deadly ice shards into their body to heavily damage them.

AK211: Gray is an adept hand to hand combatant, a powerful swordsman, along with seriously accurate marksman, and his durability is much more than the average man. One time, despite being severely injured, he took the force of 4 Lightning Palace Lacryma, which knocked out one of Fairy Tail's member Bisca for two days.

 _KR: He's extremely_ agile, able to wall jump with relative ease, and avoid things going at Hypersonic Speeds. Heck, he's strong without his Ice Magic! He could lift several giant wooden beams off of him, and could lift and throw Lucy, despite being trapped in Quicksand.

AK211: I'd like to have a beer with him! He seems pretty…chill. Heh heh heh…

 _KR: Ugh…_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 _KR: Alright Theorists, our fighters are ready, let's end this debate once and for all!_

AK211: It's time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

It was dark outside, about 4 o'clock in the morning, just before the break of dawn. It was cool out, not that it bothered the woman walking in line with her army of troops. She was tall, well formed, and had a rapier strapped to her side. This woman was the Government's strongest, the one and only General Esdeath. With a sultry smirk upon her pale features, she walked through the darkness towards a city that they planned on taking over in the name of the Empire.

Esdeath looked around, spotting multiple members of the Jaegers marching tiredly…except for Seryu, who was happily saying everything she would do to the people who didn't submit. It was actually rather disturbing. Kurome was nonchalantly shoving cookies from a bag into her mouth. Wave and Run were tiredly slumping next to Bols, who was carrying both of them without much of a struggle.

"I do hope you two will wake up a bit within the next hour!" she taunted. Run waved his hand at her,

"What do you expect Esdeath? You woke us up so friggin early to march…" he grumbled. Esdeath giggled and continued marching. After a moment or two of silence, Esdeath knew that they were only thirty minutes away from where they needed to be.

"Alright everyone! ETA is in half an hour! We'll wake them up with pre-set bombs on the outer city limits, then move into the city. Non-Lethal takedowns only! That goes for the Wizards. All clear?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" the surrounding army cried.

"What do we fight for?!"

"THE EMPIRE!"

Esdeath smiled. They were going to take Magnolia, no sweat.

It was a large city, apparently chock full with rowdy magicians that would soon submit to Esdeath. No one could resist her prowess over the ice…any form of resistance once they were captured, would be personally taken care of by her. If those Wizards thought they were so powerful, she'd want the _personal_ pleasure of taking care of them! With her arms behind her back, folded, she continued her march, soon finding that they were only an hour away from their designated position.

 _Meanwhile…_

It was still early in the morning, the sky just starting to change color. Everything was quiet…peaceful. Then a flurry of violent explosions ripped through the outer limits of the city, shaking the earth and stirring many from their slumbers and waking every single wizard in the city. One such wizard was a young mage named Lucy, who immediately grabbed her Celestial Spirit Key ring, and ran out the door of her apartment and into the city.

As she ran through the city towards the explosions, she noticed several other pajama clad wizards dashing in from their respective homes. Natsu was wearing what he usually wore however, and Erza was wearing her Heartz Kruz armor. She still had several bruises across the face from her fight against that one organization member guy…

Finally, they caught sight of a group of armored men, carrying what looked like high tech guns, throwing people from their homes and taking them hostage. Natsu wasn't having any of that however, as he yelled out the infamous, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" and charred the surprised soldiers to a crisp. The people surrounded Natsu and gave him their thanks and praise for saving them. Erza ran alongside Lucy, eventually coming to see many of these unknown soldiers arresting citizens and combating different Fairy Tail members.

"Hey!" a gruff sounding voice called. The two women turned to see Gajeel Redfox looking down on them from a rooftop. He hopped off and faced the crowd, standing next to Lucy.

"Who do these people think they are?!" Erza demanded drawing her blade.

"Ah…we would be the Empire, Miss Erza Scarlet!" an unknown voice called from somewhere off to the side. Erza, Lucy, and Gajeel turned to see Wave, who was looking for a fight.

Erza waved Lucy and Gajeel off, letting them save the citizens, while Erza turned to Wave.

"How, do you know my name?" Erza asked darkly, raising her blade to point at him.

Wave smirked, preparing to activate his Teigu.

"We've read ALL your profiles! We've been planning to raid Magnolia for months now, so I took the opportunity to look into you specifically! You and I specialize in armor…so I wish to face you in combat!" he declared. Erza smirked.

"Very well foe…have at thee!"

Wave stabbed the key into the ground, activating the Danger Beast within, and surrounding himself in in the Grand Chariot armor. Erza's mouth dropped open, but nevertheless, she stood ready to face him.

Meanwhile, Lucy kept on running alongside Gajeel before they rounded a corner and crashed smack dab into a half-naked man with black hair. Lucy got back up and looked at…Gray Fullbuster, who had only recently woken up. He had his shirt, and shorts on, but they weren't even buttoned, and the shirt was inside out.

"Gray! We're under attack!" Lucy explained, in hysterics. Gray nodded.

"I noticed…" Gray sighed, standing up. As they all began to rush through the morning, and figure out what was going on, they were cut off by two figures on the street carrying what looked to be Bisca and Alzack!

"Ooh! Kurome look! More wizards to take care of!" Seryu said cheerily tossing the unconscious Bisca into a building and cracking her knuckles together. Kurome threw Alzack behind her stared ahead. Lucy pulled out her Taurus key and Kurome pulled out her Katana and raised it to the sky. From Dark Lightning, the reanimated corpses of several slain warriors appeared. Each one moaned emotionlessly and turned toward Lucy and Gajeel. Seryu commanded her Teigu to grow to a size larger than Gajeel by three times. Lucy and Gajeel locked eyes…then prepared for battle.

Suddenly, over their heads, Erza flew over, wearing her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"GRAY! THEY'RE POURING INTO THE FRONT OF THE CITY! JUVIA WENT TO HOLD OFF THE ADVANCE! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!" Erza called, fighting an intense battle.

Gray nodded, and immediately took off into the city, running as fast as possible. If Juvia got hurt…Gray didn't know what he would do. Firing off Freeze Spells at the Soldier's here and there. Makarov's voice could be heard over the Fairy Tail Loudspeakers, telling the citizens to head to the Guild Hall.

Gray continued running, faster and faster until he heard a scream of pain that froze his heart.

"JUVIA!" he exclaimed, rounding a final corner into the main entrance of Magnolia where a woman stood, looking down on Juvia. Her boot was buried in the back of her head, and several parts of Juvia's body looked frozen solid…Gray felt immense anger well up inside his.

"ICE MAKE, ARROWS!" Gray yelled, in a rage, firing it at the blue haired woman who was hurting Juvia. The woman quickly jumped back with a surprised look and a giggle. Gray ran forward and scooped Juvia into his arms, looking down at her and exclaiming, "Juvia?!"

The water woman looked at Gray and blushed.

"G-Gray…it's you…"

"Yeah, Juvia it's me…how are you feeling?" he asked, gently.

Juvia just shook her head, whispering, "Her ice…i-it's so…c-cold…"

Gray laughed softly and whispered to her, "That's kinda the point…"

Juvia giggled at what she said and rolled her eyes. But of course, there was still a serious issue about. The woman, Esdeath, was staring at the two.

"GRAY!" a high pitched voice called, flying in from above and landing next to him. It was the small blue cat, Happy, in flight mode, "I'll take you two back to the guild hall! The people are almost all safe! We're gonna set up a perimeter!" Happy recited, short of breath. Gray handed Juvia to Happy, but didn't grab on himself, only stood and turned to Esdeath, who was smirking at him, cockily.

"…No Happy…I've got a score to settle…tell the others not to wait up." He said darkly. Happy wanted to argue…but he didn't, only took hold of Juvia and flew off.

Soldiers were surrounding Gray with intent to take him down, but Esdeath yelled out, "STOP!" and the soldiers listened, backing off. Esdeath walked a little forward and smirked bigger.

"Little innapropriate to be taking off all your clothes in front of a woman you just met, isn't it?~" Esdeath asked. Gray let out a shocked expression, and pulled his shorts back on, leaving him shirtless.

"So…who are you? Why are you assaulting Magnolia?" Gray demanded.

"I'm the empires strongest…General Esdeath. Kiss my boots Gray Fullbuster, or else I may have to slaughter you like the rest." She demanded.

Gray shook his head and took up a fighting stance.

"Lady, I dunno care who you are, but NOBODY hurts my friends and gets away with it." Gray growled.

"You specialize in Ice Magic, correct? Mind if I show you…this?!" she called, an ice stalagmite forming out of the ground and almost piercing Gray's stomach. Luckily, Gray had the brains to jump away last second.

'So…she uses Ice Magic too huh? No…this is something different.' Gray deduced.

Esdeath giggles and pulled out her Rapier from her side. Gray slammed his fist into his palm, and called out, "ICE MAKE, SWORD!" and faced Esdeath with his own blade.

This battle, was about to heat up…or…well..cool down.

* * *

 **Fight!**

Gray and Esdeath rushed at one another, full speed, and clashed swords, swinging, parrying, and thrusting at one another for several moments. Gray stabbed at Esdeath's chest, but she knocked the blade away and tried to slash him across the chest. However, Gray ducked and gave her a swift kick to the shin…but was caught by a swift hand and flipped onto his belly by Esdeath. He felt her sharp boot press into his back and he groaned.

"Do you want to submit now little boy?" she asked, tauntingly. The Soldier's surrounding them laughed at their General's antics. Gray growled and focused, calling out, "ICE MAKE KNUCKLE!"

Esdeath turned to the side, last minute, and a powerful ice fist shot out of the ground hitting Esdeath in the face and sending her flying back. Gray jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword jumping to slash downwards at Esdeath, but that was quite easily blocked. After being pushed off, Gray rushed back in once more, and the two clashed once more, creating a small shockwave. Gray last second, was pushed back, but he used the time to leap into the air and call out,

"ICE MAKE, DEATH SCYTHE!"

Creating a large scythe in mid-air, he dove down to slash Esdeath, and damn near did it too…until he felt a tight pressure around his torso, and saw Ice Forming. He was then thrown towards a building and the ice shattered, but Gray was hurt.

"See? You're just like all the rest!" Esdeath taunted once more, getting into a victory stance.

Gray however, picked up an ice shard and bit down on it chewing it in his mouth until he felt his strength return. He got back to his feet and faced Esdeath once more, reaching over and picking up his Ice Sword off of the ground.

 _Meanwhile_

Happy landed at the Guild Hall where many terrified citizens had gathered. Several wizards were blocking off the entrances the building, and fighting off the army of soldiers that were running in and attempting to stop them. Natsu and Erza were holding off their advance with relative ease. Natsu saw Happy land, and his eyes widened.

"What happened, Happy?!" he exclaimed, obviously pissed off. Happy sighed, and handed off Juvia to Mirajane.

"There's some crazy General Lady at the front of the city…Juvia tried to stop her, but now Gray is fighting her. I dunno how he's doing though!" Happy informed. Natus growled and leapt into the air, taking off into the city to find Gray before he got his ass kicked. Erza was right beside him, running, until they saw a huge flash of blue light uptown, and a large crash. Yup. That's where Gray was.

They both continued dashing towards it, until they saw Lucy and Gajeel on the street, fighting a battle between two other people. They looked like they were mopping up however, and the two women returned their creatures and took off, talking about a Rendezvous point. Gajeel carried Lucy into the rooftop, and they began to run back towards Gray. They did stop however when multiple large columns of Ice, as big as a skyscraper, appeared. Gray could be seen, leaping between them and fighting the woman.

"Should we help?!" Lucy asked, over the commotion.

Natsu and Erza shook their heads.

"I have faith in our comrade…" Erza replied.

 _Moments earlier, with_ Gray

The two Ice Masters continued their assault on one another, slashing at one another with their blades. Out of nowhere however, Gray froze Esdeath's feet and kicked her upside the head sending her back.

Esdeath let out a grunt and got back to her feet, seeing her sword behind her. It would be foolish to turn her back to her opponent. So she summoned a flurry of Icicles and sent them right at the Ice Mage of Fairy Tail, who's eyes widened. He, at the last second, clapped his hands and called out,

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!" he exclaimed, the Icicles shattering on impact. Gray releases the shield and saw Esdeath had her blade once more.

"I'll admit, this is new piggy, this is very new! But a weakling is still, a weakling. And I've slaughtered hundreds in my day…literally, hundreds." She growled, "Now…let's take our battle…up a notch!" she cried, holding her arms out. Out of the surrounding square of town, giant icicles emerged, filling the area and creating a flouresant blue maze. Gray covered his eyes for a moment, then watched as Esdeath jumped to the pillar, leaping off of them, getting higher and higher into the sky.

Gray sighed, slammed his fists together, and called, "ICE MAKE STAIRS!" and quickly followed, running after the general.

 _With the remaining_ Jaegers

The beaten Jaegers all stood around in a circle, preparing to rush back in and join their comrades. They watched as Esdeath's ice castle rose in the sky, and saw her dashing up the sides.

"These wizards are powerful…" Wave sighed, panting.

"Yes…we shouldn't have underestimated them…" Bols panted.

"Even Esdeath had to bust out the big guns…" Run growled, watching the pillar

 _Back with Gray_

He ran up the stairs, a determined expression on his face, creating multiple sets of stairs to propel himself upwards. As he dashed through the freezing room, he heard a loud giggling. He realized things had gone quiet…even the sounds of the city were faded out! He looked down through a crevice in one of the pillars to find himself…over a hundred meters in the air. He looked out to see the sun peeking out over the horizon. But then he regained focus and looked around for the source of the giggling. He hefted his blade and looked around before he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned to see Esdeath holding a giant piece of ice in the air, right over his stairs. His eyes widened, and he called for an arrow, and tossed it at her…but it was WAY too late. Esdeath dropped the boulder of ice and snapped the stairs, effectively dropping Gray and nearly making him fall to his death. Luckily however, he grabbed onto an icicle and hung from it.

'Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit!' he mentally screamed, trying to pull himself up...but then his fears grew as he looked up to see Esdeath standing above him with a sick grin on her beautiful features.

"Well mister Fullbuster…I suppose this is goodbye! Thank you for playing my game, but I guess you were just. Too. Weak." she taunted, raising her Rapier and stabbing downwards towards his hand, impaling it effectively. Gray cried out loudly blood pouring from the wound. He still held on with all his might, not wanting to fall. He couldn't die here…not now! He had to avenge Juvia!

As Esdeath cackled maniacly, raising her Rapier to slash his other hand, Gray focused on a spot behind her, mentally shouting, "ICE MAKE ARROW, ICE MAKE ARROW!"

And make did the arrow, appearing behind Esdeath and firing itself at her. Esdeath's instincts barely kept her alive, as she turned and leapt off to the side, getting grazed in the arm by the small but powerful weapon. Gray, still in pain, pulled himself onto the Ice Pillar and panted, facing Esdeath who was clapping.

"Such a MARVELOUS display of cunning! What strength!" she cheered.

…

Gray was not amused.

He slammed his fists together and said, nonchalantly, "Ice Make, Arrows."

Several projectiles appeared before him and fired off at Esdeath at high speeds. Esdeath slashed through many of them, and created an ice barrier to deflect them. Esdeath pulled it away, and heard, "ICE MAKE, HAMMER!"

With a loud crash and a sharp pain in her face, Esdeath was hit in the face with a shitton of force, and she flew into another pillar. She grabbed on and pulled herself up however, rubbing the huge bruise upon her cheek. She pulled her Rapier out once more however, and leapt at Gray, who jumped at her as well. The two clashed at one another, Gray's new Ice Blade and her Rapier countering blow for blow. After several clashes in mid-air, they finally found themselves in near frigid air. Both stood on the very tips of the giant Icicles, panting…

Until Esdeath busted out into hearty laughing, confusing Gray.

"Oho! Hohohoho! It's been a while since someone pushed me here! But you're still screwed, little piggy." She said with certainty, holding out her blade at him. Gray realized that one slip would screw him over entirely…he had to do something to make his environment a little safer.

"Well, lady, I'm not even at my maximum yet. You shouldn't have messed with me. You won't leave this peak alive." Gray said with certainty, holding out her arms and clapping.

"ICE MAKE FLOOR!"

A thick sheet of ice extended around them, creating a large circle of ice to run around on. Esdeath smiled at him eager, and held up her arms.

"Here…how about I help you out?"

Not a second later they were standing inside an intricate Ice Arena. Gray raised his eyebrow.

"Not bad Ice Lady…" he complimented, drawing his blade again.

Both ran at one another at the highest of speeds, slashing at each other with blurs of motion. Slash, Slash, dodge, kick, jump, duck, all in 2 seconds. After several more minutes of clashing, Esdeath got the upper hand, kicking his leg out from underneath him and swinging her blade. With a shout of pain, a giant gash appeared across his chest, and blood began to pour everywhere. Esdeath laughed.

"Well look at you now?! A respected Wizard, forced under my boot!" Soon enough, that's where ALL your friends will be. Every single one will bow down to Esdeath, the strongest there is!" she laughed. To her surprise however, the wizard grabbed her leg and threw her off of him. With loud panting he got to his feet, conjured a hammer, and smacked the wall. From the shards, he took several bites, slowly relaxing. Esdeath's eyes were wide and she growled.

"Stop that! Stop being defiant!"

Gray shook his head and took up a stance once more. His body began to glow, as did his eyes. Black Markings began to spread across his body, as he tapped into the power of the Devil Slayer Magic.

Esdeath growled at him fiercer, and dashed forward…only for her feet to be frozen together, and she was thrown into a side of the ring by mighty hands. Gray moved so fast he was a blur, and he appeared next to her, kicking her in the face and comboing her multiple times. Lastly, he lifted her up and threw her into another wall. Her leg binds shattered and she stood up, blood pouring from her lip.

"I'm not playing around anymore…"

She ran forward and ducked under one of Gray's punches and grabbed him by his throat, pinning him to the floor. Her own body began to glow, and the world began to fade its color slightly.

"TRUMP CARD! MAHAPADAMA!" she cackled, time and space freezing around Gray and forcing him to give in to Esdeath's wants. Gray was still for a moment, and Esdeath believed herself to have won. She stood off of the Ice Magician's body and tried to make her way down the stairs… Until a hard object nailed her in the back of the head. She turned to see Gray, standing now, looking like he had thrown something.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"Lady you better learn a thing or two about Ice Magic…I'm completely immune. Nice trick though." He said sarcastically, standing to his feet once more."

Esdeath's brow was completely furrowed, and she let out a shout.

"STOP IT! YOU THINK YOU'RE STRONGER THAN I AM?! WELL YOU'RE NOT! I OWN YOU! I OWN THIS CITY! IN FACT…"

She raised her hands to the sky and FROZE a cloud where it floated.

"I'LL KILL YOUR CITY!"

And with that, the cloud fell, zooming down towards the city, and the ice pillars that they were standing on. Gray's eyes widened, and he realized there was something he needed to do, fast. He knelt down, clapping his hands together.

"ICE DEVIL, ZEROTH'S DESTRUCTION BOW!"

A large, intricate bow appeared in his hands, and he let loose a volley of powerful Ice arrows at the object. He crossed his fingers and bit his lip as the arrows made contact…and slowly but surely, the cloud snapped into several chunks, moving away from the Ice Pillars.

 _Meanwhile…_

Fairy Tail and the Jaegers were in awe. They didn't see what was happening, but it was getting intense, especially when the clouds above, in the now pink sky, froze and tried to fall and crush the people. But they saw arrows that HAD to belong to Gray pierce it, and they exploded. The pieces however, were still big enough to harm. Team Fairy Tail nodded at one another, and they began to destroy the chunks with their magic.

 _Back on the top…_

Esdeath fell to her knees, exhausted from that last attack. She looked up at Gray to see him standing above her.

"Well lady…you were different, but I guess I was just stronger than you. This is what you get for trying to hurt my comrades!" he yelled, leaping back and holding out his arms, "ICE DEVIL, ZEROTH'S LONG SWORD!"

A glowing blade appeared in his palms, and he dove forwards, stabbing forward and impaling Esdeath completely through the chest. She could barely yell out, she was in so much pain..

So…she had failed…she wasn't strong enough…in the end she was weak. Too weak to slay a simple wizard…no…this Wizard was just powerful. Very strong…

As the blade was pulled from her chest, she collapsed. The Ice Wizard made to throw the blade away, which was stained in her blood. She turned her head towards him.

"G…Gray…" she moaned, catching his attention. He looked down at her, and she raised her arm, gesturing for him to come closer. Gray shrugged, and he knelt down. She whispered,

"Gray…grant me…one final request." She struggled.

He nodded. "What is it that you need?"

She mumbled something, and Gray couldn't quite make it out. He leaned in closer, and closer until…

Esdeath suddenly grabbed him behind the head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, one that caught Gray completely off guard. He couldn't even move to resist it, he was so surprised.

Esdeath finally released him, and slumped down onto the icy floor, and bled out. Her final words were…

"Thank you…"

And that was the end of the ice General, Esdeath. Gray's eyes widened, and he sighed.

"…thanks for the fight you crazy lady…"

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: Damn!

 _KR: Onto the Explainations, everybody._

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

 _KR: Esdeath may have an edge in actual trained combat, and close quarters...but that was all she really had going for her._

AK211: Gray could counter ALL her ice attacks with his immunity! He could even make more weapons to completely stop hers.

 _KR: Not to mention, Gray has had time to train with his Ice for WAY longer than Esdeath, so there's no way they could be on par._

AK211: Looks like Esdeath just sorta froze up.

 _MatPat: The winner is Gray Fullbuster._

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

"ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

"WATATATATATATATA!"


	28. Jotaro Kujo VS Kenshiro

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: No other Shonen Anime or Manga is without their stoic and nonchalant badass character. Like Jotaro Kujo and his Tarzan-like Stand, Star Platinum from Part 3: Stardust Crusaders of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

AK211: And the mighty Kenshiro, wielder of the Hokuto Shin Ken! WATATATATATATATA!

KR: Uh, AK211?

AK211: Omae mo shindeiru.

KR: Ah good grief AK211! Give me a break. Oh uh, I'm KR and he's AK211. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Fanfic Death Battle!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

AK211: Kenshiro (Ken for short) is the main character of the _Hokuto no Ken_ manga, anime and related media. He is the 64th successor of the _Hokuto Shinken_ style and considered one of the greatest successors in its 1800 year history.

KR: Kenshiro was originally an orphan from Taiseiden, Shura and a descendent of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline. He was sent to the mainland byJukei as a baby to be adopted by Ryuken, master of Hokuto Shinken. Ryuken named him after his older brother Kenshirō Kasumi, since they shared the same Big Dipper-shaped birthmark on their heads.

AK211: Kenshiro watched his adoptive brothers train in the art of Hokuto Shinken and decided to join them in the fight to become Ryuken's successor. Despite being younger and more naive than his older brothers, Kenshiro was a promising student who ultimately earned the title of successor.

KR: After the nuclear war and the death of Ryuken, Kenshiro left with his fiancée, Yuria, to find a future for themselves in the post-apocalyptic world. However, this was curtailed by Shin, a rival from the _Nanto Seiken_ school, who defeated Kenshiro and engraved the trademark seven scars on his chest, before kidnapping Yuria for himself. Kenshiro survived his ordeal and spent the next year wandering the wasteland for revenge. During this time, he developed the killer instinct needed to survive in the war-torn age.

Powers and Abilities

AK211: Kenshiro has 50 known secrets about himself, here are just a few of them: *He is 185cm (6'1")

Weighting in at 100kg

Can hear a whisper from 2km away

Can see the aura of a living creature in pitch black darkness

Sense of Smell = About as good as a hound

Can intercept a quick arrow the moment it is shot

Sensitive enough to detect poisonous food and such

Can mimic many sounds, including animal cries

Can repel the bullet of a small caliber gun when its strained with his muscles

Can move 100m in 9 seconds in steps

Throws 50 punches in three seconds while performing the Hundred Crack Fist Grip = Unmeasurable Arm Strength = Unmeasurable Walking Ability = Unmeasurable Strength of His Back = Unmeasurable Jump Strength = 9m a step Punching Strength = Can split a rock that has 5m of thickness Kick Strength = Can send a 200kg man flying 25m into the air Diving Time = 53 minutes Resistance to Poison = Can endure five times the dose of Potassium Cyanide required to kill an ordinary man Fasting Resistance = Body can remain strong for three months without eating Sleep Resistance = Can spend an entire week without sleeping Hokuto Shin Ken

KR: Hokuto Shin Ken is first described as an 1,800 years old (2,000 years in the TV series and 1986 movie) Chinese assassin's art formed during the Eastern Han Dynasty. The art's power lies into channeling one's energy in a single blow and striking into the 708 Keiraku Hikō ( "Hidden Channeling Points") points in the human body (also known as acupressure points, power points, vital points, tsubo, etc.). This causes the victim to explode, be controlled involuntarily or otherwise incapacitated. It can also be used to heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as restoring a person's voice, eyesight or memories, though the main purpose of Hokuto Shin Ken is assassination.

AK211: The average person uses only 30% of their body's potential strength, but those who had mastered Hokuto Shin Ken can tap into the remaining 70% as well. Hokuto Shin Ken also derives power by using Tōki or fighting aura to use the human body's full potential as well as to project energy attacks. These energy attacks can be also used to strike pressure points, as was the case when Kenshiro fought Souther.

KR: Due to its deadliness, Hokuto Shin Ken can only have one successor per generation according to the art's law. Students who failed the successorship must renounce the style voluntarily or risk having their memories erased or their fists crushed. Because of this, there has been great competition over who gets to be the successor. Prior to the events of the _Hokuto no Ken_ manga, the successor of Hokuto Shinken was Ryūken, who won the successorship against his rival Kōryū. Ryuken then trained four adopted sons; Raoh, Toki, Jagi and Kenshirō in the art. Kenshiro was chosen by Ryuken to become his successor, although the other brothers still used the style due to Ryuken's death at the hands of Raoh.

AK211: In the prequel series _Souten no Ken_ , Ryuken (or Ramon Kasumi, as he is called in the series) is revealed to had been the 63rd Grand Master of Hokuto Shinken, preceded by his elder half-brother Kenshirō Kasumi, the 62nd Grand Master. The two brothers learned the style from their father, Tesshin Kasumi, the 61st Grand Master, thereby making the Kenshiro from _Fist of the North Star_ the 64th Grand Master.

"WATATATATATA!"

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

AK211: As a young boy growing up in Japan, Jotaro Kujo was a nice but strong kid. As he grew into the age of 17 he put himself in jail on the account of having an "evil spirit". His grandfather, Joseph Joestar came from New York to inform him that his "evil spirit" is an entity known as a Stand.

KR: He also reveals the news that the Joestar Feud with Dio Brando is not over as he is still alive using Joseph's grandfather/Jotaro's great-grandfather's body and he has gained a Stand which is why he (Jotaro) and Joseph have Stands.

AK211: Even Jotaro's mother/Joseph's daughter: Holy Kujo becomes ill because of her Stand.

KR: Problem is she is too kind-heartened to weld a Stand making her rather ill. This makes Jotaro, with his grandfather and four other Stand users go to Cairo, Egypt to kill Dio and break the curse.

AK211: Overall, Jotaro is serious, stoic and intelligent, he lends great power and stability to his allies.

Powers and Abilities

Star Platinum

KR: One of the strongest stands in the series; Star Platinum possesses super human senses, strength, stamina, accuracy and speed.

AK211: Like other physically powerful (or Close-Range) Stands, Star Platinum suffers from a narrow range of activity; active only within a 2-3 meter radius from Jotaro.

KR: Not to mention Boomstick: _"Stands can only be hurt by other Stands and only seen by other Stand users"_ and that Star Platinum is similar to Dio Brando's The World, and, as it turns out, can likewise be used to stop time; an ability revealed at the very end of his fight with Dio.

AK211: Star Platinum speaks of the Tarot card: "The Star" which symbolizes hope, above all.

KR: Star Platinum remains one of the most powerful and versatile Stands. It is a close-range Stand, defined by a basic reach of 2 metres from Jotaro, in contrast with incredible strength, speed and precision. These are Star Platinum known abilities:

Super Strength: Star Platinum possesses immense strength; able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pull the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight, and destroy an artificial diamond the size of a car.

Super Speed: Star Platinum can catch a bullet fired at point-blank range, and throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds.

Self-Preservation: Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by Dio's Time Stop; and reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart.

Precision: Star Platinum is incredibly precise; able by hand to surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect, and catch a bullet between his thumb and forefinger in midair.

Enhanced Eyesight: Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. By his Stand Jotaro sees at one point across desert for four kilometres, as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly, in high-resolution images. It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck.

Star Finger: Star Platinum can suddenly and forcefully extend his middle and index fingers to a length of one or two metres, in order for example to stab a faraway opponent. During its first execution, it seems able to lengthen its entire arm to an extent as ability is similar to and could reference the limb-stretching applications of the Ripple.

Time Stop: Discovered during Jotaro's climactic battle with Dio, like The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike Dio, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. Out of disuse, the length of time Jotaro can maintain Time Stop is diminished to one to two seconds during Part 4. Measures of time during Time Stop correspond to normal measures, as shown by Jotaro's unwilling reduction in the duration of Time Stop affected by Made In Heaven. Star Platinum: The World

AK211: This evolved version of Star Platinum appears near the end of _Part VI: Stone Ocean_.This is the highest form to which Jotaro is shown to develop his Stand. SP:TW can stop time for as long as 5 seconds. It is stated that it can freeze time for longer, but 5 seconds is the limit for human endurance under stopped time.

Personal

KR: Jotaro is remarkably calm under pressure, and aware of his environment and capabilities; combining to make him a very reliable fighter.

AK211: It is implied that Jotaro has accumulated a considerable amount of varied knowledge. At the beginning of _Part III_ , in his cell, in order to understand his Stand, he had collected a number of books on the theme of the paranormal.

KR: In _Part IV_ , it is revealed that he specialized in marine biology; and he briefs Josuke skilfully for the task of hunting two Stand-wielding rats.

AK211: Jotaro is naturally confident and intolerant to suggestions that he should defer in any way; backed up by his own strength, as well as that of his Stand.

Secret Technique

KR: The Joestar family's "Secret Technique", running away, is usually utilized as a last resort. It is used by Jotaro in the series during his fight against Rubber Soul.

Feats

AK211: These are some of the bold feats Jotaro has accomplished

He killed DIO at his near-most powerful state (at the time)

Outwitted a pro-gambler and cheater at the gambler's best game; Poker as well as his brother who was a gamer and could read minds

Defeated several other stand users such as: Kakyoin, three water-based stands, a "The Blob" like stand, a stand that was a whole cargo ship, a stand that was hard as diamonds (twice: Midler's stand: The High Priestess and Josuke's stand Crazy Diamond though it was a stand-still with Josuke), Polnareff possessed by a sword stand that could cut through and past anything and Polnareff's own stand Silver Chariot who can go toe-to-toe with Star Platinum in speed, and of course Dio's stand "The World" who is a buffer, stronger and faster stand than Jotaro's Star Platinum Granted when the Universe was about to be reset in Part VI (6): Stone Ocean he stopped time causing the whole universe to stop! Star Platinum is either Fast-As-Light, Faster-Than-Light, or Massively-Faster-Than-Light.

"ORAORAORAORA!"

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

AK211: It's Time for a FANFIC DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE! WATATATATATATA!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Kenshiro is walking down a destroyed Cairo, while Jotaro (covered in blood) is also walking down the streets of a destroyed Cairo.

Kenshiro looks at Jotaro for a while, Jotaro does the same then tips his hat.

Kenshiro questions Jotaro absurdly bloody (literally) clothing, Jotaro doesn't respond.

Kenshiro gets in fighting stance, Jotaro is still standing there though he says: "Yare yare daze.." - Give me a break../Good grief..

* * *

 **Fight!**

Kenshiro runs up to Jotaro and quickly unleashes his Hundred Crack Fist, though Jotaro counters his punches with Star Platinum's own

Both are shouting there iconic shouts: "WATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!" and "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Kenshiro: _(He's blocking my punches without moving even the slightest muscle! What is this?)_

After a while of cancelling each other's barrage of punches, both fly backwards. Jotaro flies a couple dozen meters to get a distance, while Kenshiro flew back by just a few meters.

Jotaro: "Star Finger!"

Kenshiro: "Star Finger?"

Star Planitum's index and middle finger extend, as well as its arm and strikes at Kenshiro right near his Seven Scars, giving him two more.

Kenshiro: "Are you trying to mock me?" he says with blood dripping from his mouth and chest.

Jotaro: "Perhaps I am, what are you gonna do about Man with the Nine Scars." he says with a stoic/calm face.

Kenshiro greatly angered, jumps 9 meters in the air to deliver a (non-fatal) drop-kick to Jotaro, which Jotaro blocks with his (and Star Platinum's) arms in a X-crossed position. Kenshiro constantly starts (non-fatal) kicking-in-mid-air at surprisingly withstands the blows with the combination of his Stand and his own strength.

Kenshiro then suddenly goes for a spin kick that sends Jotaro flying into a building window. As Kenshiro follows Jotaro, he is suddenly bombarded by furniture laying around the building. Kenshiro easily dodges or breaks everything thrown at him.

Then suddenly Jotaro uses Star Platinum quickly in one second, while he is now struggling to blocking Kenshiro's kicks, uses another Star Finger, this time two, directed to Kenshiro's knees. It sends Kenshiro unto the ground in pain, but after a second he quickly gets up to Jotaro's surprise.

Jotaro in a quick thought, punches the building's wall and support beams planning on bringing the building down on them! Jotaro quickly jumps out of the building. Kenshiro unleashes a flurry of around 1000 punches in under a minute, causing all the surrounding pieces to break into dust! Jotaro was surprised once again that a human being could reach speeds and strength of this level!

Kenshiro jumped out of the building and landed his fist on the ground, his shirt in ruins. Kenshiro rips his shirt and his eyes go completely white as a strange aura gathers around him. Kenshiro's pecks grew as they completely ripped out his shirt and motions his fists in a circular-like wave (unbeknownst to Jotaro, Kenshiro was entering his Musou Tensei state).

Kenshiro then suddenly appeared behind Jotaro and struck with a knee and a right hook, then suddenly going into several barrages of a knife-hand strike directed at his skull, but Star Platinum managed to easily block it and counter Kenshiro's attacks and uppercuts Kenshiro sending him into the air.

Jotaro then shouts "Here's your receipt!" causing Star Platinum to hit Kenshiro mid-air with a flurry of diagonal punches. But Jotaro was not done yet, as Kenshiro was about to hit the ground Jotaro yelled out "You're outta here" while pointing, causing Star Platinum to then hit Kenshiro with a barrage of around 40 punches ending off with a uppercut once again!

But Jotaro noticed Kenshiro somewhat glowing greatly, and as he saw a glimpse of Kenshiro's face he saw a blank yet calm stare! Kenshiro got up right after he had hit the ground standing somewhat motionless.

Jotaro grabs a lead pipe he found near some rubble and throws it at Kenshiro to distract him. Jotaro also throws and kicks/punches as well as several other street items (street poles, trash cans, oil barrels, cars, crowbars, typical arcade-beat'em up items) towards Kenshiro. Then right after Jotaro punches/dodges them all, whilst Kenshiro is already behind Jotaro. Jotaro notices that there are now more than just one Kenshiro! It was like Silver Chariot's afterimages!

The Kenshiros immediately goes for another 1000-Crack Fist, to which Jotaro responds by quickly using Star Platinum to counter with "ORAs!" barely managing to keep up. Then suddenly the Kenshiros come together and start using every Hokuto Shinken technique in existence! Jotaro is shown to be overwhelmed and then appears to have disappeared in a cloud of dust...

After a cloud of dust is formed and disperses we see only Kenshiro...But suddenly Jotaro's silhouette appears...Jotaro is revealed to be completely fine!

Kenshiro is in disbelief/confusion! Star Platinum had stopped time and successfully dodged every single one of the Hokuto Shinken techniques!

Kenshiro is still in his Musou Tensei state and just waits for Jotaro's next move believing there was nothing he could do, but suddenly Star Platinum is sent phasing through Kenshiro's body and grabs his heart with great strength! Kenshiro manages to withstand for a while but finally gives in! Kenshiro is coughing and almost seemed knocked-out as he is now in his normal state.

After seeing this moment as a great opportunity, Jotaro shouts "Star Platinum!" causing Star Platinum to nail Kenshiro in the gut, chest, and head as well as causing time to stop.

But during his thought he is bombarded by a barrage of punches from Star Platinum while shouting "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA~!"

115 hits and about the same number of "ORAs" are shouted in a time lapse of only 5 seconds. Time resumes.

Kenshiro is nearly fatally wounded but still able to fight until one last 116th punch goes straight through Kenshiro's chest with the added bonus of a Star Finger going all the way through.

This last combo hit sends Kenshiro through a water tower, a car pool/parking lot which drops all the infrastructure and cars (including Dio's steamroller on him)

Jotaro is seen making a proper grave for Kenshiro then tipping his hat and laying down Kenshiro's cloak on the grave marker.

Jotaro walks away silently in the deserted and destroyed Cairo.

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: Wait what? Kenshiro lost? Aww come on! That's bulls***, horse c***! *echoed angry rant gets lower as he walks down a hall*

KR: Well, Ummm...Yeah...Onto the Explainations before AK211 explodes.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

KR: For one, Kenshiro can't harm/hit, block or see Star Platinum. Where as Star Platinum could block all of Kenshiro's punches, kicks and any other techniques at Faster-Than-Light speeds. As well Star Platinum can punch through a whole set of gigantic diamond teeth (as tall as a human being!), imagine that with it's FTL movements, it would easily out-match Kenshiro. Even if he could see Star Platinum and hurt it, he would only be able to keep up for a while. And as soon time was stopped Jotaro would have won. The only possible way for Kenshiro to win was if he had somehow maneuvered passed Star Platinum and deal a quick strike to Jotaro, though this would be near impossible even for Kenshiro.

AK211: *comes back from hallway* Aww okay, but I hope I get the next one right! I will ask this though, how does Star Platinum manage to break through the Musou Tensei? Is it not an attack that negates all physical attacks which Star Platinum mainly uses?

KR: We'll see AK211. But, while you aren't wrong about the Musou Tensei and Star Platinum being a main physical, head-on Stand it still has the ability to phase through people and stop heartbeats as he's done on himself and his grandfather. Star Platinum could have stopped Kenshiro's heart for a moment causing Kenshiro to revert back to normal as it would throw off his concentration of the state. This would end up allowing Jotaro an opening to attack him.

AK211: So overall, Jotaro had the better speed, strength, precision, range, and even knowledge compared to Kenshiro's wide arsenal, experience, and deadly one-shot techniques. However, Kenshiro couldn't just keep up even though Kenshiro is inhumane and could easily beat Jotaro, he can't compete with Star Platinum who is basically if Tarzan, Kenshiro, and every metal known to man had a child times two! The Fist of the North Star was outdone by the Star of Platinum.

KR: The Winner is Jotaro Kujo. ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Next Time On Fanfic Death Battle:**

"People are counting on me for all kinds of things, so i won't mess up!"

 _"I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power!"_

Naruto Uzumaki vs Sora.


	29. Naruto Uzumaki VS Sora

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to another episode of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: There have been many characters using the so called "power of friendship" to win the day.

AK211: One of these hippies is Naruto Uzumaki, the 7th Hokage.

KR: And Sora, the best friend of Mickey Mouse.

AK211: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

KR: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to know who would win... a Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: The day was October 10th and the Hidden Leaf Village was under attack by the demon fox Kyuubi/Kurama. To save the village and their newborn, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki sacrificed themselves to seal a part of the Bijuu in the body of their child, Naruto. [Naruto Main Theme starts playing]

AK211: Naruto's early life was rough. He was shunned by the bitches known as villagers for containing the Fox that had ravaged their home. No-one payed attention to him unless they were throwing evil-ass looks his way. Eventually, while struggling to graduate from the Academy, he was tricked into stealing a scroll that a traitorous chuunin wanted for himself. With the help of his Teacher, Iruka, Naruto foiled this plot, and graduated from the academy at last.

KR: His dream was to become Hokage to get everyone to treat him as someone important. He lived many adventures until the 4th Great War of the ninjas.

AK211: Where characters received several huge power boosts. The time of a saga, their power has tripled, or quadrupled. Even worse than DBZ.

KR: Nevertheless, we are going to see Naruto at the end of the series, where he finally become Hokage.

AK211: After waiting a long ass time too! Hashirama Senju for the first Hokage, Tobirama Senju for the second, Hiruzen Sarutobi for the third, Minato Namikaze for the fourth, Tsunade for the fifth, Danzo for the sixth, Tsunade again for the fifth, Kakashi Hatake for the sixth, and finally Naruto for the seventh. He must have been relieved to finally have become Hokage at the end after all these years waiting.

KR: Naruto is skilled in hand to hand combat and is quite well-versed in Taijutsu, typically using it in conjunction with clones. However, he performs better using Ninjutsu due to his incredibly high Chakra reserves, owed to multiple factors: being an Uzumaki, being the Jinchuuriki of mainly Kurama, and having small portions of the other Bijuu's chakras. Naruto's first main ninjutsu technique is the...

AK211: KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU! Fuck nothing happened.

KR: Herm... Shadow Clone Jutsu which is an advanced form of the Bunshin Jutsu. However, instead of mere illusions of the user, The Kage Bunshin No Jutsu creates physical copies of Naruto, who are also capable of using the different forms of Ninjutsu Naruto is already capable of using.

AK211: Later, he managed to master the jutsus of his deceased father, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin No Jutsu. The Rasengan technique creates a spiralling sphere of Chakra in Naruto's hand which he thrusts into the opponent. There are also many variants of the move, so many in fact that we can only really list ONE here, which is Naruto's own signature move, after he altered the Rasengan with his elemental chakra nature, something which dear old dad never accomplished.

KR: The result was named Rasenshuriken. The Rasenshuriken is Naruto's deadliest jutsu by a long shot. Fundamentally, forming it is the same as the Rasengan, but it instead uses Wind-natured Chakra. The attack itself strikes the target with millions of Microscopic Needles every second, and it has multiple variations too. Naruto originally required two clones to form this attack, but has since overcome this flaw, by mimicking the usage of more hands with own chakra, previously provided by his clones.

AK211: The version of the Hiraishin No Jutsu that his father had was actually a different technique. He needed to mark a place before teleporting to it. Naruto "perfected" the technique, as he doesn't need any marks. However, he needs to be close to the desired location in order to do that. Too bad it isn't like Instant Trasnmission.

KR: He is also able to use the Substitution technique which swaps places with a nearby object, and the Transformation technique, which allows Naruto to transform into a number of objects. Later, he mastered the sage mode, which allows him to enhance his attacks by combining his Chakra with Natural Energy to create Senjutsu Chakra, which boosts his speed, strength, and durability, and allows him to sense other beings through this natural energy.

[My Name starts playing]

AK211: Naruto's greatest asset, however, is the being that was sealed inside him the very day he was born: Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox. At first, Kurama loathed Naruto, and rightfully so as Naruto was an annoying brat prankster at the time, and wished to manipulate him to release him from his seal. The poor animal just wanted freedom. Call in the SPA Wiz.

KR: However, as Naruto subjugated and eventually befriended the Bijuu, Kurama willingly lent him his power, which manifested in the form of what Naruto calls his Chakra mode.

AK211: Real original name here.

KR: In Chakra Mode, Naruto's skin is enveloped by a golden aura, which is Kurama's Chakra. With this transformation, Naruto's speed, strength and durability increase even further than in Sage Mode, and if that wasn't enough, he can combine the two forms. He can also advance to his Tailed Beast Mode.

AK211: WHERE HE TURNS IN A FUCKING HUGE NINE-TAILED FOX!

KR: Rather, where he manifests an avatar of Kurama to fight in. While in this form, Naruto gains access to the Tailed Beast Ball technique, which gathers Chakra into a super-condensed and highly explosive sphere, capable of destroying mountains.

AK211: And he can obtain another even more powerful form, by combining all the chakra of the different Bijuu he acquired from the Sage of Six Paths himself. The Six-Paths Sage mode.

KR: Upon entering Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto gets ten Truth-Seeking Balls, or Gudoudama, that surround him. These can be used for various things, like forming rods made out of the spheres, surrounding him in a spherical shield that is immune to all attacks that are not Senjutsu or Taijutsu.

AK211: He can combine them with his trademark technique by implanting Wind Chakra into them to convert them into a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken.

KR: He also gains the ability to draw upon the other Bijuus' Chakra to improve his techniques further. The special properties he can add to his jutsus from the other Bijuus are as follows. From Shukaku...

AK211: The ugly-ass Tanuki.

KR:... he can add sealing properties to his attacks. Matatabi...

AK211: Who's a giant kitty on fire you don't want to mess with.

KR: ...grants him Fire Release, Isobu grants him Water Release, Son Goku grants him Lava Release, Kokuo grants him Steam Release, Saiken grants him the ability to give his jutsu Acidic properties, Chomei grants him the ability to utilize Scale Powder, a substance Chomei can release and cause to detonate, and Gyuki grants him Ink, which he can use to blind his foes.

AK211: He can put all these elements into nine seperate Rasenshuriken to create the Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, a wombo-combo of every Bijuu you could think of.

KR: In addition, after losing one of his arms in a final confrontation with Sasuke, Naruto got a new, prosthetic arm made for him out of Senju Hashirama's cells, which grants one bearing them a healing factor. It can heal a potentially mortal wound in seconds.

AK211: Oh, and guess what? In Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto can FUCKING FLY!

KR: Also, in all forms past Kyuubi Chakra Mode, he can create arms made out of chakra that can stretch and be used to attack or damage his opponents.

Naruto: "People are counting on me for all kinds of things, so i won't mess up!"

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: Sora was a young boy living peacefully on Destiny Islands, when suddenly the location was attacked by enemies named Heartless.

AK211: He then somehow came into possession of a Keyblade and proceeded to naviguate through the Disney Worlds to liberate them from the Heartless, along with his gigantic shoes. I didn't know clowns could save worlds.

KR: We already disccused this, AK211, it doesn't matter if he has big-ass shoes...

AK211: It does for me, KR! To save the world, you need to do it in style!

KR: Whatever... Sora ended up saving the whole Disney universe, by defeating Twilight Xemnas with Riku, his best friend.

AK211: A little announcement: we will end the debate about Sora's ability to use drive forms on his own. While it is possible for Sora to appear in a cutscene in a particular Drive Form, while the material(mainly Donald and Goofy) are still there, it works with ANY Drive form. For one cutscene, you can change into any Drive form you like just before it, and appear in the cutscene in that Drive form. That is why we won't allow drive forms for Sora, except Limit form, which doesn't use any partners.

KR: Anyway, his major feat of power comes into coming toe to toe with Hercules.

AK211: You know, the most insanely powerful mortalised god to have ever existed?

KR: Disney Hercules is as close to the real mythologic Hercules as it gets, with the exception of Percy Jackson Hercules of course. Which means Disney Hercules is the strongest being-not man, or demi-god, being- in the Disney Universe, after probably some Titans or Primordials such as Gaia.

AK211: For the same reasons, Sora has an insane durability, as he survived blows from Hercules.

KR: The latter stated himself after the fight that he wasn't holding back.

AK211: KR.

KR: Yeah?

AK211: Am i reading this right?

KR: Reading... what right?

AK211: SORA HAS FUCKING FASTER THAN LIGHT REACTIONS?!

KR: Yeaaaah. This is based on powerscaling from Ventus, who reacted to Stitch making his ship enter into a "hyper-space" mode. In that mode, the ship goes faster than light, and Ventus reacted to it, dodging it. And we know for a fact that Sora has better reactions than Ventus.

AK211: Thank God his speed isnt that outrageous. He can dodge lightning bolts with ease, and can speed blitz an enemy(a meaningless Heartless however) to make it look like he stopped time with his speed around the enemy. And i know where the fans are getting at.

KR: Having a speed so great that it seems time has stopped around your target DOES NOT MEAN RELATIVISTIC, OR FTL SPEEDS! Actually, a speed slower than lightning is all that is recquired for that. All a question of proportions.

AK211: Finally, intelligence. Don't expect much, Sora's an idiot.

KR: While being a battle expert, most of the time, Sora only knows one tactic: rushing in the heat of the battle. That leaves him open to many counter-measures

 _Sora: I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power!_

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Sora can be seen exploring different worlds, and suddenly notices a strange wolrd, not akin to any Disney world he was used to.

Sora: I need to find that out!

* * *

Sensor Unit: Hokage, an unkown source of energy has passed through the barrier. It's energy is tremendous!

Naruto: I Know, i felt far sooner than you arrived. I was getting ready to go and visit it!

* * *

Naruto sees Sora get out of his ship, and lands in front of him.

Sora: Are you a good or a bad guy?

Naruto: What about you?

Sora: I'll take it as a bad guy then.

* * *

 **Fight!**

Sora starts attacking Naruto, managing to land a hit by speed blitzing him. Naruto choked for a moment, and then recognized the danger. He went immediately in Six Paths Sage mode, and started flying while sending Rasenshurikens continuously. Sora, panicking, ran arund trying to dodge the attacks. He finally realised how to counterattack, and left his KeyBlade in the air, and used the Stop spell. Everything suddenly stopped moving, with the exception of the last rasenshurikens, which Sora barely managed to dodge. He used the extra time to transform into his Limit form. Naruto suddenly came back to his senses, the spell's magic fading. he was a bit confused to how Sora got in his back so quick, but nonetheless, readied a simple Rasengan.

Sora: Don't think that is going to touch me, you're too far to get close to me in time.

Naruto: Is this close enough?

Sora got blasted away as he was hit with the Rasengan.

Sora: How the...

Naruto: Too slow for me buddy. Just give up while you have the chance.

Sora: We'll see about that.

Sora blitzed near Naruto, but the latter saw the hit coming. A Gudoudama came and interposed itself between Naruto and the KeyBlade.

Sora: Pfft, as this could stop...

The Gudoudama suddenly stretched out towards Sora's body, who reacted and dodged away.

Sora: You're a sneaky one, aren't you?

Naruto: You haven't seen anything from me yet.

Sora resorted to use the Bind spell. Naruto was suddenly blocked in his movements.

Sora: Not so proud of your speed now, aren't you?

Sora approached Naruto and dealed a decisive strike. However, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sora: Uh, what? Is that how people die in this world?

He didn't see the army creeping behind him, preparing their attacks.

First Part of Naruto army: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!

Second part of Naruto's army: Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken!

A clone suddenly spawned in front of Sora, and blinded him with ink from Gyuki. Sora, suddenly very scared, erratically used spells and swung his Keyblade around in hopes of touching his target. Fire balls, blizzards, and lightning bolts were sprouting from Sora and shooted outwards with no aim whatsoever, in hope to get a lucky shot. When Sora finally uses Esuna to cure his blindness, he sees masses of Naruto about to shoot him point blank. Sora's brain suddenly passed into a sort of automatic pilot mode. He started using reflect with his amazing reaction speed to counter every Naruto coming towards him. Fater every clone went poof, Sora started breathing heavily, exhausted. But suddenly, Naruto teleported in front of Sora.

Naruto: Lights out.

Naruto hit Sora with his Shukaku-infused Rasenshuriken, effectively damaging and sealing Sora away.

Naruto: Now to finish you off.

Naruto called his Gudoudama, and they formed a sphere around Sora's prison. The sphere then started to quickly shrink, turning everything inside into dust.

* * *

 **KO!**

AK211: Holy crap!

KR: Onto the Explainations, everybody.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

KR: While Sora is indeed powerful, and outclassed Naruto in strength and durability by a large margin, the same cannot be said about his intelligence.

AK211: Naruto knew what to do when facing an opponent as dangerous as Sora, and decided to not joke around.

KR: While you can argue that Naruto couldn't stand being hit only once by Sora, you need to recall that Naruto overpowered easily an attack capable of slicing the moon in half.

AK211: THE FUCKING MOON GUYS!

KR: And he only had most likely less than half of his chakra at the time, most of it was fighting a giant golem on another side of the moon.

AK211: And while Sora's reaction speed is great in itself, he can't do shit against things like teleportation. Looks like he got ninja'd.

KR: The winner is Naruto Uzumaki.


	30. Soma Cruez VS Ragna The Bloodedge

KR: Hello everyone.

AK211: Welcome to the final episode of the 1st season of Fanfic Death Battle.

KR: And for our final show for this season, we will have, Zephyr and Evan along with Elr0nd and Alana.

AK211: I started to take a liking to Magus.

KR: AK211. Magus is Z and Tessera's partner.

AK211: REALLY?! :O

KR: Ugh. I hope you all enjoy our showdown.

AK211: And now here we go!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Zephyr: They may be the incarnations of evil, but that doesn't stop them from using their powers for good!

Evan: Soma Cruz, the reincarnation of Dracula...

Elr0nd: And Ragna, the Bloodedge.

Alana: I'm Alana, That's Elr0nd, That's Zephyr, and he's Evan.

Evan: And it is our job to analyze both the strengths and weaknesses of these fighters to see who would win...

All: A FANFIC DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Zephyr: aww yeah, castlevania! One of my favorite franchises ever!

Evan: Count Vladimir Tepes Dracula. A legend among horror stories of old, the Lord of vampires is truly a powerful adversary. Only the strongest of hunters, the prestigious Belmont clan, has ever stood a chance against him.

Elr0nd: Bullshit. Gram, Alucard, Sypha.

Evan: ...under normal circumstances.

Alana: needless to say, Dracula was strong, and quite the tyrant for almost a century. And then, in 1999...

Evan: Dracula finally met his end, thanks to the likes of Julius Belmont.

Zephyr: and good riddance, because after he died, his power passed into Soma Cruz.

Alana: Soma is the reincarnation of Dracula, but don't let that fool you. He's actually one of the good guys!

Zephyr: yep. He actively resists the darkness inside him, and throughout his games, never lets it take hold. But that doesn't mean he's weak, not by a long shot!

Elr0nd: moron. Did you expect him to be? He can damage giant golems by punching then, swing around giant weapons without tiring, and Go head-to-head with Julius Belmont. A.k.a. the most badasserest Belmont of them all.

Evan: That is not a word.

Elr0nd: it is now.

Alana: also, he's fast. like, really fast. His punches can break the sound barrier, and he moves fast enough to leave afterimages behind him. So, that means he can move at about 700 miles per hour, and that's if we lowball it.

Zephyr: And while being able to kill things is fun, being durable helps too, and that's something Soma has quite a bit of. Giant monsters? Grenades to the face? Bitch, please.

Zephyr: But hey, what's a fighter without weapons?

Elr0nd: Sanji.

Zephyr: hm... touche. But still! Soma has a lot of weapons to work with here. The Claimh Solais-

Evan: -Pronounced "Cleave Solish"-

Zephyr: Yeah, that. Basically, it's a giant greatsword bigger than Soma himself, that can have its length doubled by using mana.

Alana: He also took Death's scythe from him when he killed... Death. How do you even do that?

Elr0nd: Castlevania logic, everybody! But hey, at least it can summon giant skulls!

Evan: *Sigh* Like myself, Soma wields the gungnir, a legendary spear that can pierce through anything. It can also be charged to shoot a devastating electric beam.

Elr0nd: But who needs range when you can Bash things to death with the Kaiser Knuckles? The description in _Aria of Sorrow_ even says that it gives Soma the punching power of a GOD.

Alana: Because Despite having speed, there are other, stronger weapons. Like Mjollnir. Yeah, this weapon needs no introduction.

Zephyr: Moving on to the weapon I main, the Muramasa is a demonic blade that can slash three times for the price of one, though he needs mana to do it. It also "hungers for blood", proving once again that Masamune is light, and Muramasa is Dark.

Elr0nd: I believe that you're missing something. Something... very important... *gazing lustfully at a picture of a Rocket Launcher*

Evan: Oh? And what would that- oh...

Elr0nd: ROCKET LAUNCHER! This thing shoots rockets that blow through everything in their path! What's the downside, you may ask? NOTHING!

Alana: It's standard. It doesn't have any enhancements or magic of any sort.

Elr0nd: Well, that may be true...

Zephyr: The Silver gun shoots holy bullets, and is obviously powerful enough to do serious damage to monsters. Probably a 9mm, by looking at it. Just a though- HOLY SHIT VALMANWAY!

Evan: What an... odd name for a blade. However, despite that, the Valmanway is likely Soma's most effective weapon, as it swings many times in mere moments, and forms a protective vortex of wind blades around him.

Zephyr: Ha, sounds like my kind of sword! Look forward to that next time we fight!

Evan: Oh dear...

Alana: Are any of you gonna remember his armor? He wears Dracula's own suit, which boosts all his stats, and the Chaos Ring, which regenerates his magic by drawing from Chaos. Wait... but he killed Chaos...

Elr0nd: CASTLEVANIA LOGIC!

Zephyr: Okay, now we're getting into the meat of it. Long story short, Soma recieved some of Dracula's power, and gained the power of dominance. Should he kill an enemy, he can capture its soul and use it as a weapon.

Evan: These souls are organized into four categories. Bullet souls are used for attacking, Guardian souls are used for defending, Enchantment souls are used for support, and Ability souls are used for noncombat maneuvers.

Alana: Like breathing underwater!

Elr0nd: Bullet souls make up most of his arsenal, and boy, does he have a lot of them! He can summon locusts, and throw exploding punches! Or, you know, he can just throw explosive bombs. Color me impressed.

Alana: Ha! Since when have YOU been impressed?

Zephyr: Okay, I'm calling em' out on this one. Soma has MY soul, and stops time with it...? I control space, not time!

Evan: This game came out in 2005. YOU existed in Zephyrosomega's mind since 2008.

Zephyr: Aw...

Elr0nd: Ripoff.

Zephyr: Hey, he thought YOU up to be a gilgamesh ripoff!

Elr0nd: OKAY, YOU WANNA GO! LET'S GO!

*Zephyr and Elr0nd vanish into thin air*

Alana: Oh, those two!

Evan: Anyway... As they fight, let us handle the analysis. Demon Lord can shoot a small meteor, similar to Dracula's attack. Durga throws katanas that he summons, Flame demon shoots fireballs, and the Frozen shade shoots a wave of ice.

Alana: I like it! Also, Soma has souls of armor demons, and can summon their weapons. Axes, Bladed yoyos, a giant greataxe! You name it, he's got a soul for it.

Evan: However, do not mistake those for being his strongest attacks. Legion summons mechanical tentacles that shoot beams of energy-

Alana: Where was that thing in Dawn of Sorrow!?

Evan: I have no idea. Lightning doll and Rycuda both channel lightning from Soma's fingertips, much like our combatants last episode, and in keeping with vampire lore, his succubus soul lets him drain blood by biting others.

Alana: There are others, but most of them aren't too important, and we were too lazy anyway.

Evan: now, what did I tell you about skipping details? It makes you look lazy and unprofessional!

Alana: you're mean! I'm gonna tell Zephyr as soon as he beats up Michy!

Evan: *sigh* anyway... Soma focuses on more than pure damage, despite his large arsenal of bullet souls. When he needs a timely guard or last-second boost, he uses the blue Guardian Souls, which grant him the ability to summon creatures to his aid.

Alana: unless that creature's name is Gergoth!

Evan: ...yes, unless that creature is Gergoth. However! The Big Golem soul summons a golden behind him that punches enemies that approach too close.

Alana: well, more the floating upper half of a golden, but whatevs!

Evan: Buer creates a ring of fire around Soma to defend him, Final guard grants him an impenetrable shield, and the Flying Armor allows Soma to glide and jump higher.

Alana: kinda useless, considering he can just turn into a bat and fly.

Evan: touche.

Alana: He also has the Manticore soul, which grows him a stinging tail... ow... and because f*ck logic, he also had the soul of Death, which summons those annoying little sickles. Damn that guy!

Evan: such rude language from a lady.

Alana: Evan, I may be a loli, but I'm still a teenager!

Evan: your point?

Alana: but hey, sometimes Soma needs a special stat set, and that's where enchanted souls come in!

Evan: Indeed. He has souls for increasing intelligence, strength, defense, and luck, as well as the creature and giant worm souls, which regenerate Soma's health over time.

Alana: there's also a DIFFERENT succubus soul that lets Soma absorb health from attacks, and... that's about it. There are other souls, but they're weaker and wouldn't matter here anyway.

Alana: good thing Michy isn't here right now, cause he would probably bash the fact that these gray souls here are for noncombat.

Evan: well, they can be used somewhat for combat, but are not very effective.

Alana: Comet kicks, slides, superjumps, breathing underwater... yeah, not too much helpful, though Soma can equip all of them at once. So that's helpful.

Evan: However, just because Soma resists Dracula's temptations does not mean that he is immune to them. If he is sufficiently angered, the spirit of Dracula can take over.

Alana: and as Dracula-

*the station shakes violently, and dust trickles down from the ceiling*

Alana: UGH. What are those idiots up to now!?

Evan: I only wish I knew...

Alana: anyway... as Dracula, His arsenal is only increased. Pyromancy and lightning bolts are a must have, as is his signature teleporting move.

Evan: Truly the bane of many gamers. Additionally, Dracula can summon bats, a move much deadlier than it sounds, and heal himself by draining the blood of others.

Alana: too bad it makes him a sadist. Reminds me of Ex-Death!

Evan: *exasperated* Alana, please. Not after what happened last episode.

Alana: yeah yeah, we remember.

Alana: and here we are. As powerful as Soma is, he does have a few weaknesses, like being headstrong and stubborn. Anyone notice how a lot of protagonists are like that?

Evan: it does seem to be a popular trope. Apart from that, Soma can only use so many souls at a time, and they are often weaker than his melee weapons.

Alana: also, there's the whole thing with Dracula, but hey! If those are his only weaknesses, Soma is easily the strongest hero in Castlevania!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Elr0nd: Oh, Fun! We get to talk about the BlazBlue timeline now!

Zephyr, back in his Ragna cosplay: Step back everyone, I'm an expert on this series!

Elr0nd: Weeb.

Zephyr: Casual.

Evan: *Sigh* It is true that Zephyr is knowledgeable on the timeline... proceed.

Zephyr: alright. So, you all know the tale. Oppressive governments, magicpunk society, more anime tropes than Misty Chronexia can count, the world of Blazblue is just about the best thing to grace the internet. As is its protagonist, and one of my personal heroes, Ragna.

Alana: *Shaking her head, holding a palm to it* Figures he would be your personal hero, after all that destruction...

Zephyr: *ignoring Alana* So, as a child, Ragna and his siblings were experimented on by your average evil science organization. And no, we don't know what they were doing. But, thanks to this old-man-cat-hero-thing named Jubei, they escaped and began living in a secluded church.

Evan: How... symbolic.

Zephyr: BUT, then sister Saya here got sick with... Plotitis. No one kno-

Elr0nd: Shaddap! Screwattack already used that joke, remember!?

Zephyr: Right, right... Hm... gotta get original material. Anyway, Ragna's little brother Jin got pissed that he was spending more time with his potentially dying sister than with him, so he did what any sensible kid would do! He sat down with Ragna and talked out his differences.

*The entire room goes silent with an awkward pause, then all four hosts burst out into laughter. Except Evan. Evan just grins slightly.*

Elr0nd: HAHAHA, AS IF!

Evan: Ah, that would have made their lives much more bearable.

Alana: If only! Instead, Rule 63 Medusa Gorgon showed up-

Zephyr: *Ragna impression* Teerumiii...

Evan: Yuki Terumi appeared out of seemingly nowhere, and convinced Jin to cut off Ragna's arm and impale him through the heart. They then took Saya and left Ragna for dead.

Zephyr: He would be, had it not been for the most adorable gothloli in all of existence-

*Alana slaps Zephyr across the face*

Alana: *In her most innocent and childlike voice* Finish that sentence, _Zephy_. See what happens.

Zephyr: uh... N-no thanks... Anyway... Rachel Alucard appeared out of nowhere and conjured him up a new arm. One that just so happened to be part of the Azure Grimoire, but we'll get into that later. After training with Jubei who appeared ALSO out of nowhere - anyone noticing a pattern here?- , he set out to wreck jin and terumi and find his sister. Fun.

Elr0nd: But hey, at least he got some serious buffs! Really, what did that vampire put in his arm, Magic Steroids?

Evan: ...Actually, you are not far off.

Zephyr: Seithr. Basically evil radiation. Anyway, Ragna is STRONG. He can lift and throw cars like the hulk, Stagger city-destroying monsters like Take-Mikuzachi, and take on the likes of Terumi in melee combat. And you don't just "take on" Yuki Terumi in melee combat.

Alana: Don't forget his speed. He dodged Rachel's sky-to-ground lightning, which already makes him insanely fast-

Elr0nd: COUNTER-ARGUMENT! He was totally aim-dodging!

Alana: He also beat hundreds of gun-wielding soldiers without being hit once. Before being very experienced.

Elr0nd: Bu- uh... Crap.

Alana: Don't ever interrupt me.

Elr0nd: Y-y-yes maam!

Alana: Hmph! Not only that, but he reacted to Take-Mikuzachi's laser blasts. After they fired. So, without aim-dodging. Plus, keeping up with Hakumen and Terumi, who are at LEAST massively hypersonic.

Elr0nd: Oh, so now we're using tiering?

Alana: *smug grin* Yes. Yes we are.

Elr0nd: Ugh. Fine, but I'm talking about his durability! And... he has durability! The guy laughed off being punched through concrete pillars, can tank hits from the likes of Hakumen, Nu-13, and Terumi, and fights on even when being impaled. by multiple blades. Not bad at all, I do say.

Evan: *straightening glasses* Additionally, Ragna is an extremely skilled swordfighter, once again using the fact that he can match masters like Hakumen... Is this going to be a recurring theme?

Alana: Give it a minute, it should fade out.

Evan: If you say so. Alas, Ragna's intelligence is... nothing special, though he is smarter than your average person. When it comes to the mind, his greatest attribute is his willpower, which is part of what makes him so durable as well as allowing him to resist psychic attacks, at least somewhat.

Alana: Don't forget Ars Magus. Yeah, the talking cat with a sword taught him how to use magic. why-

Elr0nd: It's Blazblue. Just roll with it. I mean, he has fourth wall awareness too.

Alana: WHY!?

Zephyr: Anime logic, my dear. You'll get used to it. Alright. So, you're super-powered, you wanna go out and wreck some casuals. Here's the thing: Jubei had a little present for Ragna before he did.

Elr0nd: Well, little in the form of a ripoff buster sword- *Zephyr smacks Elr0nd upside the head with the flat of his blade* OW! The hell was that for!?

Zephyr: Never call the Blood-scythe a ripoff. If you call the Blood-scythe a ripoff, i will personally use it to cleave you in two.

Elr0nd: Whatever, it even says in the bio that it's a buster sword!

Zephyr: God! You are annoying. When it's charged, it turns into a scythe made of Seithr energy, and eats souls.

Alana: I wanna scythe!

Zephyr: No. You don't know how to use Seithr.

Evan: Unlike Ragna, who has virtually mastered it. In fact, the majority of his specials use Seithr to steal the life force from his opponent, whomever that may be. This takes the form of bloodred Seithr appearing off of his sword.

Alana: Well, that's true... Fine, but i'm getting a scythe! Anyway, Hell's fang is a seithr-powered punch, that he can follow up with a blast of Seithr that looks like the black beast's heads. Huh.

Elr0nd: The Blood Scythe - Accurate name by the way - is Ragna leaping into the air and doing a circle swing with the... well... Blood-scythe - Okay, did no one think this would be confusing?

Zephyr: You worry too much. Besides, he can do other moves like Dead spike.

Elr0nd: Well, i mean, it would probably be better if it were an alive spike.

*Zephyr facepalms at this idiotic statement*

Evan: *sigh* The Belial Edge is a downwards stab that can hit multiple times, and the Guantlet hades has Ragna use two seithr-infused hammer fists. And if he wants to finish a fight quickly, He can use Not Over Yet, where he picks up his opponent and impales them with the blood-scythe.

Zephyr: Now, those are cool and all, but I know you're all waiting to see what his super moves are! Well, let me put that to rest right now. Carnage scissors is my personal favorite, where he dashes forward, and shoots out two BIG seithr spikes. I mean, look at that down there! Ya don't get that with a buster sword!

Elr0nd: You get knights of the round.

Zephyr: Elr0nd, shut the fuck up before i demonstrate it.

Elr0nd: Hmph. Everyone knows Devoured by Darkness is better. After all, it's the one that gets fanart.

Zephyr: Son of a-

Alana: Who cares? Black onslaught is easily the strongest!

Zephyr: Okay, that is true, but it's his Astral Finish. You can't compare a super move to an ultra move!

Evan: And technically, it would not matter, because the move requires the opponent to have roughly a third of their health or less left.

Alana: So what? At least it's an insta-kill. I mean, look at it! It disintegrates your SOUL.

Elr0nd: I could survive it.

Alana: That's because you don't have a soul.

Zephyr: Now, remember how Rachel magicked him a new arm? Yeah, that arm is made of the same stuff as the black beast, A.K.A. a supercondensed bunch of Seithr. It's like if you had a black hole for an arm. Only... you know... withOUT the whole "being sucked into your own arm" inconvenience that'd come with that.

Evan: One could put it that way, yes. However, the advantages that come with it far outweigh the potential risks. With the Azure Grimoire, Ragna has access to an unending amount of Seithr, as the arm connects to the Boundary.

Alana: The space between timelines.

Elr0nd: Also, he has Seither-o-kinesis.

Evan: Stop making new words, please. Seithr Manipulation. Something he can use freely for long-range attacks.

Elr0nd: hm... Nah, I like Seither-o-kinesis better. Apart from that, the grimoire can make Forcefields! Granted, someone like me could probably break them, but still.

Zephyr: Stop feeding your ego. It takes a LOT to break that barrier. Besides, he can pull a Killer Instinct and combo break you with Burst Barrier.

Elr0nd: Always fun.

Alana: Time to wrap this up already. If Ragna is injured, he can activate Blood Kain IDEA, which doubles his attack power and Life stealing, at the cost of his own health slowly going down. So, he has to keep attacking if he wants to stay standing.

Zephyr: On the plus side, it lasts longer the more injured Ragna is. So... there's that. But that pales in comparison to the Black Beast. And... Let's just say-HOLY CRAP A GIANT EIGHT-HEADED SNAKE MONSTER!

Elr0nd: Yeah, pretty much. This thing isn't TECHNICALLY Ragna, but he turns into it if he is seriously injured and angry. Like, Hulk levels of Angry. And if you could ever call something a life-wiper, it would be this thing. In fact, one of the endings in Continuum shift actually has that happen. Even though that kinda got retconned. Whatever, it's still possible!

Alana: It also somehow exists outside of logic. I dunno how that's possible, but that means it's immune to conventional weapons, the four classic elements, and the two origins of light and dark. Only the magic element has been able to harm it, and even then it took six people to kill it. As in, the likes of Terumi, Hakumen, Jubei, and three others!

Evan: The beast is certainly impressive, but it is also an uncontrollable force of destruction. However, If Ragna can tap into the Azure's true power, and control the Black Beast, he will gain Unlimited Mode, his most powerful form. the Blood-scythe will begin to flash red rapidly, and his body will erupt into a haze of purple and black flame. In this form, His attack power increases, his endurance multiplies tenfold, and his use of Seithr becomes unparalleled.

Zephyr: Add on to that the fact that his HP doesn't go down over time, and ALL of his attacks steal life. Like, all of them. It's spooky. And he's even used this CANONICALLY, too!

Elr0nd: See? SEE? I told you! He isn't perfect! He has weaknesses!

Zephyr: Never said he didn't. But most of these are mental. He doesn't really have any physical weaknesses, but he certainly has a temper. Not to mention, he's reluctant to use the Grimoire's power, since it can, as we said, turn him into an uncontrollable life-wiping hydra demon. He also has a habit of having to pay for other's food.

Alana: And last but not least, his most crippling weakness, the one thing that sets him back everywhere: He's a Lolicon.

Zephyr: WHOA-WHOAH-WHOAH! That is NOT a weakness, and you know it!

Alana: Reeeeeally? *suspicious glare*

Zephyr: Hey, just because Fel made references to my internet search history means NOTHING.

Alana: Mark my words, I will solve that thirteen-word password of yours someday.

Zephyr: N-no you will not!

Evan: And there they go again. Alas. However, no matter the weaknesses, one can count on Ragna the Bloodedge to pull through every time.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

Zephyr: alright, the combatants are set, and their strengths and weaknesses have both been analyzed.

Elr0nd: So, what are we waiting for? It's time...

Evan: One moment! After further consideration, we realized that Soma can indeed use more than one of each soul type at a time. the limit was merely a gameplay mechanic. But I digress. It is time...

All: FOR A FANFIC DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

(Ronin-gai, 13th hierarchical city of Kagutsuchi - Early nighttime)

Soma wasn't sure exactly how he got here. All he could remember was taking a warp point out of the abyss and winding up in a... city. the environment definitely looked Japanese, but that wasn't counting the townsfolk. He almost thought they were monsters, until he realized that everyone was wearing clothes that resembled a mix of magic and sci-fi. In fact, the place looked straight out of an anime. Go figure. Wherever he was, the town seemed to be in the middle of some sort of celebration, as the night sky was lighting up with fireworks.

Making his way through the festive streets, he noticed several wanted posters showing an extremely ugly-faced man with wild white hair and a red jacket of some sort.

The name listed was "Ragna the Bloodedge" and the bounty was... "60 TRILLION DOLLARS!?"

Soma hastily covered his mouth with his hands upon realizing he had shouted that out loud. That kind of bounty... just who was this guy? Soma couldn't help but ponder the answer as he wandered through the streets. Unbeknownst to him, he would soon find an answer as he happened upon a fancy-looking Chinese restaurant. As if on queue, his stomach growled and he decided to take a look inside.

He had barely stepped in when he heard a woman's shout of "pervert! Get out of my restaurant!" From the other side of a room, followed by a male voice shouting back, "fine, I'm going, dammit!". Soma peeked around... and saw the very man he had seen on the wanted poster just outside. Well, the face was less ugly, but other than that, he was the mirror image. Before the high schooler could say anything, the man known as Ragna the Bloodedge stormed out of the restaurant. For a moment, Soma was perfectly still, taking in the scene. Then, he realized that a criminal with a bounty large enough to by a country just walked past him. Without a second thought, he ran after Ragna.

Speaking of which, Ragna was pissed off.

"Damn waitress lady... running me out of here just because some damn homeless kid mooched off of me... Who does she think she is, anyway?" the Bloodedge grumbled to himself. A thought occurred to him to go visit Taokaka while he was in the area, until...

"Hey! Bloodedge!"

He turned around to see a white-haired teenager running out of the restaurant after him. The boy had a fancy black tunic and jeans on under a white trench coat, and was holding a long golden spear behind him, which crackled with electricity. Flourishing the spear, Dracula's Reincarnation shouted, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but someone with a bounty that big doesn't just walk around in broad daylight!". Ragna sighed in exasperation, and replied, "Kid. Listen. I am NOT in the mood for this, so scram." before turning and walking off, completely ignoring Soma. That is, until he sensed something behind him.

watch?v=xBA5QmLcW-o

Vaulting out of the way of a large beam of lightning, he whipped around, sword drawn. It seemed Soma had shot that blast from the tip of his spear, and the boy whirled it around as he took a fighting stance. Ragna growled and said, "Alright, you little shit. I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"Come and get me, Ragna the Bloodedge."

* * *

 **Rebel One!**

 **Fight!**

Both combatants charged forward and clashed their weapons, blood-scythe on Gungnir. However, the difference in strength was obvious, as Soma found himself being pushed back, shoes skidding along the ground. Breaking away from the conflict, he skirted around Ragna and thrust his spear downward...

...only for the Bloodedge to swing his blade behind him, blocking the strike with little effort. Turning again to face his opponent, Ragna swung at Soma's head, aiming to disconnect it from the teen's body, only for it to strike nothing, as Soma had vaulted 20 feet into the air. As Ragna looked up, the two stared down each other for a split second, before Soma thrust Gungnir downward and launched another bolt of lightning down at the criminal.

He was more than a little impressed when Ragna dodged it completely.

Leaping out of the way, Ragna hit the ground running and jumped at the wall, using the surface to propel himself into Soma, punching him in the gut and sending him flying into the very restaurant he just ran out of. Within seconds, the building began shaking, and the people inside ran out screaming as it collapsed into a pile of rubble. By this point, any onlookers had fled, realizing by this point that they were looking at an infamous criminal.

Satisfied with his apparent victory, Ragna slowly walked towards the pile of rubble, and grunted, "what a disappointment," before turning his back and walking off... before he heard something behind him. He barely had time to turn around before the boy he had just buried burst out of the rubble, now sporting a pair of glowing metal gauntlets. With renewed Vigor, Soma vaulted out of the ruins and once again charged Ragna.

With the fight on once again, Ragna unleashed a heavy overhead swing with the blood-scythe, as Soma dashed right in front of his opponent. The heavy blade would have cut the high schooler in two... had he not thrust his fist up and STOPPED THE BLADE with his palm. The resulting shockwave obliterated the street around them, destroying the stone road and breaking any glass that happened to be anywhere near them. Ragna's eyes widened in surprise, and he shouted in pain as Soma unleashed a barrage of hundreds of punches on his opponent, finishing with a magic-infused uppercut that launched the Bloodedge into the air. Before he could hit the ground again, Soma again leapt into the air and delivered a powerful kick to the gut that sent Ragna plummeting into the ground hard enough to leave a crater.

Ragna got up, feeling a trickle of blood run down his head from the impacts, and looked up just in time to see Soma charging down with his fists outstretched, but he was ready for it this time. This time, he performed an agile backflip out of the impact zone just before receiving another blow, and slammed his blade down on Soma. The blast obscured the area around the two with dust, and Ragna coughed slightly as he breathed it in, but he shook it off and swung blood-scythe around to clear the air.

What he was met with was a bomb where Soma was staggered just moments before.

Quickly throwing off his confusion, Ragna jumped backward as the bomb exploded, sliding him back a few feet. Catching sight of a silhouette in the dust and smoke, he swung horizontally, only to miss completely. Just after, another explosion rocked him backwards, and he staggered as he swung around wildly, but to no avail. Growing angry, he slammed his blade on the ground, creating a shockwave that cleared the area and revealed his opponent.

Soma's grin had returned, as three small red balls of flame had began to materialize around him. Activating his Flame Demon soul, he waved his hand in an arc, and those balls of flame charged at Ragna... Only for him to avoid them with ease. Ragna could tell that his foe was getting angrier, and decided to use that to his advantage. Soma began firing more and more fireballs, his mana being replenished by the chaos ring on his right hand, but none of his attacks were making any mark. Ragna even managed to throw in a taunt as he avoided the barrage of flame, ticking Soma off further.

Yelling in rage, he activated his Balore soul and rushed Ragna. The Bloodedge was almost surprised as the High schooler began throwing punch after punch, each impact causing an explosion against the Blood-Scythe. Ragna actually found himself being pushed back as each punch connected. However, that was about to end. Backing into a wall, Ragna moved his head to the right, just in time as Soma's Kaiser Knuckles combined with his Balore soul obliterated the building where Ragna was just moments before. Ragna took this opportunity to skirt around Soma and unleash his own punch, right into Soma's spine. Needless to say, that should have shattered half the bones in the boy's body.

That is, if he hadn't turned around and thrust his hand out, creating a blue barrier that Ragna's fist clashed harmlessly against.

watch?v=KGyWF9tt6FM

In shock, Ragna stepped back, and swung his blade at the shield, once again to no effect. This process repeated several times, until both combatants decided they had enough. Soma quickly swapped out his Kaiser Knuckles for a weapon more suited to his opponent, pulling out a silvery katana with a deadly-looking edge and an aura of bloodlust around it. Holding up the Muramasa, he stared down Ragna. Then, they moved.

Any onlookers would have only seen a blur as Ragna began furiously defending from Soma's attacks, swinging the Blood-scythe to block the majority and nimbly avoiding the rest, taunting, "Not bad, kid, but you'll have to try harder than that!". That was his big mistake. In his overconfidence, Ragna felt a sliver of pain on the side of his cheek, followed by cuts and gashes appearing all over his body as Soma infused Mana into the Muramasa and began slashing MUCH faster than he had before. Ragna quickly pulled away, and decided to switch strategies. Tapping into his Azure Grimoire, Ragna waved his hand, and a blast of purple energy rocketed out of it, charging toward Soma. His response? Counter with a fireball. In midair, the Fire and Seithr collided, cancelling eachother out with a violent explosion.

Before Soma could move, his vision caught a flash of movement above him, and he looked up to see Ragna falling towards him. With a shout of "BELIAL EDGE!", Ragna stabbed downwards, blade aimed right at Soma's head, but his effort was to no avail, as a nimble dodge meant the Blood-scythe became firmly planted in the ground. Before Ragna could pull it out, he felt something heavy connect with his face, and went tumbling into a wall, away from his precious weapon. Rubbing the side of his face, he staggered to his feet and angrily shouted, "Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, huh!?" at Soma, who was now holding a giant sword, glowing with blue light and dwarfing the Blood-scythe in size. In fact, it was larger than Ragna was tall, yet Soma was holding it in one hand as easily as Ragna held his own weapon. Stepping between the Bloodedge and his weapon, Dracula's reincarnation grinned in anticipation as he raised the Claimh Solais.

The boy charged Ragna, with the intent of cutting him in two, but to his surprise, Ragna CAUGHT the blade with his right arm, forcing it away and punching Soma in the face. But this time was different. This time, Ragna infused seithr into his fist with a shout of "Hell's FANG!", and sent Soma tumbling. Ragna then took this oppurtunity to lift the Claimh Solais from the ground where Soma had dropped it.

As Soma got to his feet, he realized that something was... off. He felt weaker, like he was missing something. Shaking off the feeling, he activated his flame demon soul...

Nothing happened.

He tried again.

Still, nothing happened.

Soma almost jumped in surprise, and shouted, "Wh-what did you do to my flame demon soul!?" at the advancing criminal, who merely laughed and replied, "So you're using souls to power your attacks, huh, kid? Neat trick. But here's the thing." Brandishing the stolen weapon, he said, "I eat souls!". Needless to say, Soma was beginning to see why this guy had such a bounty on him. Thinking to himself, If I don't do something fast, he's gonna kill me. I'll have to play this smarter. When Soma glanced to his side, he saw the blood-scythe, still implanted in the ground. Seeing as Ragna had just taken his weapon, Soma decided to return the favor.

Ragna's expression quickly turned from amusement to anger as he saw Soma lift HIS blood-scythe from the ground and brandish it at him. "Hey! Drop the sword!", Ragna shouted in anger, only for Soma to rush him, swinging in a style very similar to Ragna's. In response, the Bloodedge raised the Claimh Solais, and the two were at it again. With a wild swing, Soma aimed to behead his opponent, only for said opponent to awkwardly raise his greatsword to block it. While Soma was staggered, Ragna lifted the Solais in an overhead slash, but Soma stepped back just in time, Raising the Blood-scythe to block it. The resulting impact left both swordsmen in a crater that was once the entrance to a restaurant, but Soma once again felt Ragna overpowering him, even more so with the giant blade. Tapping into another one of his souls, specifically that of the appropriately named chronomage, he focused, and... Time stopped.

(stop music)

Everything was gray. The entire world had gone devoid of color... except for Soma, who jumped back and sat down, taking a few deep breaths. In the short time that he had, he stood back up and approached Ragna with the blood scythe... Driving it through the bloodedge's chest and leaving it there. He took a few steps back, and... time resumed.

(Continue music)

Ragna let out yell of both surprise and agony. The kid had vanished, and he had somehow been impaled on his own blade. Dropping the holy greatsword, he cried out in pain as he pulled the blade from his chest, then collapsed to his knees, clutching the blood-scythe's handle for support. As Soma slowly approached him, reclaiming his sword along the way, he smirked and said, "Heh. That was easy."

"What... did you do... you little... brat!?"

"Just a little time stopping here and there, nothing major. But I don't think that's your biggest worry right now."

Soma raised the Claim Solais high, and brought it down on Ragna's head. Or, he would have, had Ragna not suddenly moved MUCH faster than he had been. Infusing the blood-scythe with Seithr, Ragna appeared behind Soma, leaving nothing but dust where he once was, and said, "You think that'll stop me!? Compared to what i've been through, that's NOTHING!". Before Soma even knew what was happening, the Bloodedge dealt out a fierce Seithr-powered uppercut with a furious shout of "INFERNO DIVIDER!". Soma found himself in midair from the blast, now short the chronomage soul, and with a nasty gash across his back. The next thing he saw was Ragna's boot slamming into his face, sending him flying into the city, far FAR away from the spot where they had been fighting.

(Kagutsuchi port. play casual music.)

There may have been a festival going on in Ronin-gai, but that didn't mean there wasn't work to be done elsewhere. As busy workers docked cargo onto an airship, and equally-occupied civilians walked to and from their homes and destinations, the entire area was oblivious to the fact that there was a fight going on elsewhere. Well, oblivious until a young boy looked skywards, and began pointing excitedly.

"mommy, mommy! Look, it's a shooting star!"

The older woman looked up where her child was pointing, and saw a glowing light shooting across the sky. It seemed so close... in fact, it looked like it was headed right towards them! Quickly pulling her boy back, the pair barely avoided being the landing spot for, what on closer inspection, appeared to be a white-haired teenager, flying through the air (well, falling, actually) fast enough to light him on fire. Everyone anywhere near the impact zone QUICKLY backed out of it, as Soma hit the ground with a fiery THUD. As he staggered to his feet, clearly with some fight taken out of him, he looked around and ran to the wide-eyed worker ten feet in front of him.

"Listen! You need to get everyone out of here. I dunno if you guys know the name "Ragna the Bloodedge, but-"

His sentence was cut short as the man stammered, "R-ragna!? you mean, he's coming HERE!?". Soma nodded in response, and the man picked up a megaphone and shouted into it, "Attention workers and civilians! Ragna the bloodedge is headed this way now! Please evacuate the area!". This quickly spurred everyone who heard it into action, as they began hurrying away, the workers dropping the boxes they had been carrying. One man even ran off screaming in terror. With that out of the way, Soma took a deep breath, tapping into his Giant Worm soul to recover his HP. and then, as his injuries slowly regenerated, he saw the Bloodedge hopping from rooftop to rooftop, hot on Soma's heels.

* * *

 **Rebel Two!**

 **Fight!**

Getting to his feet, Soma activated several of his souls at once, and unleashed a barrage of varied attacks skyward at his opponent. From Ragna's point of view, he saw Meteors, Thrown katanas, bladed cards, and even a swarm of insects(?) headed his way. As he ran and leapt towards Soma, dodging and deflecting attacks along the way. Meteors were swatted aside by the Blood-scythe. Cards and Katanas were cut in two. Even the swarm, which turned out to be of locusts, was obliterated by a blast of Seithr.

By the time Ragna leapt onto the closest rooftop, Soma decided to use something heavier. Out of seemingly nowhere, he pulled out a rocked launcher and pointed at his opponent. As Ragna leapt, he fired, and the bloodedge had no way to change his momentum in time to avoid the shot, and the rocket burst in a fiery explosion upon contact. Soma knew by this point that Ragna was tougher than that, and sure enough, he saw his opponent plummeting to the ground, seemingly unharmed.

Soma quickly launched another one, only for Ragna to angle his blade in JUST the right spot that the rocket slid along it and into the wall behind him. Before Soma could reload, Ragna was right in front of him, and the RPG was cut in two. Barely avoiding a similar fate, Soma leapt away and summoned a pair of axes, tossing them at Ragna. Cutting them down, Ragna dashed at Soma and swung horizontally, only for Soma to vault over it and launch out another bladed card, cutting the bloodedge across the cheek. However, Ragna didn't even react, and Soma found the flat of Ragna's sword slam into his back, knocking him into the railguard. As he saw the clouds below him, it occurred to him that he was VERY lucky he landed where he did. He did NOT want to see how far it was to the bottom.

Sensing the raised blade behind him, he rolled to the side as the spot where he had been knocked was destroyed, a chuck of the rail falling into the abyss below. As Ragna turned torward the boy, he saw Soma pulling out a gun of all things. Ragna couldn't stifle a laugh at this point, and taunted, "A gun? Really. I'm impressed, I think i've found a new level of stupid.". In response? Soma began firing rapidly, each bullet streaking torward its target only for a rapid swing to knock it out of its trajectory. And without warning, Ragna was suddenly in front of Soma, a forceful wind the only sign he had moved. And with that.

"CARNAGE... SCISSORS!"

Out of nowhere, a burst of bloodred energy launched Soma into the air, then show out two nasty points, both striking the boy with two slashes of Seithr, launching him out into open air. The moment Soma recovered, he noticed where he was, and quickly tapped into his Bat Company soul, shrinking and changing shape until he was a white bat, which frantically flew to safe ground. Ragna was momentarily taken aback by this sudden transformation, but quickly recovered and began firing blasts of Seithr at the small target. As a bat, Soma barely managed to avoid the projectiles, and returned to human form as soon as he landed on safe ground. Which happened to be an airship.

Ragna quickly ran around the walkway to his opponent, and shouted, "DEAD SPIKE!" catching Soma off guard when the head of some sort of monster erupted from the ground and caught him in its jaws. Soma cried out in pain, as he struggled to free himself, and he could feel his bat company soul draining away. In an effort to free himself, he summoned a hand grenade and thrust it into the beast's mouth, which promptly burst, destroying the mass of Seithr and catapulting Soma into a wooden crate, which shattered, revealing itself to be full of... explosives. He didn't have time to dwell on this, however, as Ragna had already boarded the ship after him.

Soma quickly rolled out of the way as Ragna cut down the spot where he was just sitting, and stood up, pointing a gun two inches from Ragna's head and firing. To his surprise (Oh, let's face it, Ragna's speed isn't surprising anymore), Ragna STILL managed to dodge it, sweeping Soma off his feet with a low kick and stabbing downward at him, failing only because of a quick Final Guard. He didn't even have time to react as a fired katana barely missed colliding with his face. Quickly backflipping away, Ragna Dealt another swing at his opponent, only for it to be caught, though not by Soma's hands. Behind Soma was the upper half of a large Golem, its body made of a dull-brown rock and its eyes glowing menacingly. with a roar, the Golem outstretched its fists...

...Only for a concentrated blast of Seithr to shatter it to pieces. Soma quickly dashed back and pulled out what most considered his most powerful weapon, A long pole made out of bones connected to a skull which held a large, menacingly-curved blade. Seeing this, Ragna began focusing into his blade...

Twirling the scythe formerly owned by the grim reaper, Soma pointed it at Ragna and taunted, "How ya like me now, Mr. Grim Reaper? You better give up now, because you clearly aren't equipped to-"

And then Ragna's sword turned into a scythe.

"Oh."

"Keep talkin', kid. Maybe someday i'll listen."

The port lit up with sparks as the two scythes clashed, neither fighter giving up their attack. Every time Soma tried to come in for a slash, Ragna expertly parried the strike with a twirl. In contrast, Ragna just couldn't manage a hit on his smaller, lighter opponent. Striking downward with all his might, Ragna pressed his entire strength against Soma, who seemed to be cracking under the pressure, but in return, Soma only smirked, quickly shooting out a hand at the open crate. A wave of fire leapt out of his hand and shot along the airship into the explosives. And before either the boodedge or the reincarnation could do anything... they did exactly what their name would suggest.

(stop music)

The resulting blast was visible from far outside Kagutsuchi. As for the area a little closer to home?

The port had been reduced to a fiery wreck of destruction. Though the residents there had fled in terror, two people still remained. One was Ragna the bloodedge, kneeling on the ground and clutching the blood-scythe for support. The other was Soma Cruz, a trickle of blood running down his head. As Soma weakly stood up, He chuckled.

"Heh. Guess... that was a bad idea, huh?"

Ragna stood up as well, and Soma could see the veins popping on anger on his forehead. "Goddamn you. You just went way too far, kid."

"Well, you weren't exactly holding back yoursel- GAH!"

Soma's words were cut short when he felt Ragna stab his blade right through his heart, and the boy cried out in agony. Releasing the blood-scythe, Ragna turned it back into its sword form and sheathed it as he watched Dracula's reincarnation collapse to the ground, bleeding profusely, and added ,"It's like I said, kid. A lesson you'll never forget.". And with that, he turned and walked off, leaving the body to burn.

"Id...Idiot..."

Ragna whipped around, a mixture of surprise and anger on his face. What he was met with, floating above the ground, was Soma Cruz. But his face pulsed with rage, his eyes had turned yellow, and black energy was orbiting him. With a yell, Soma's voice deepened slightly, and that black energy took the form of dozens- no, HUNDREDS of jet-black souls surging out of Soma's body. Ragna actually took an apprehensive step back as

Soma touched down and glared at him, hair disheveled.

"So, You want to see how far I can go, hm? Well, how about I give you a taste of my REAL POWER!?"

Soma Reached into hammerspace and pulled out a longsword, the blade of which was glowing a bright neon green. As he brought the blade to his side, Ragna felt a heavy wind briefly emanating from it, nearly powerful enough to knock him off his feet. In response, Ragna held up his right arm.

"Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!"

watch?v=y9D-YI7B1QU

* * *

 **Rebel Three!**

 **Fight!**

A wave of darkness similar to Soma's own erupted from the Bloodedge, as the slot on the back of his hand opened. Both the jewel in the center and the fighter's eyes were glowing red, leaving trails with the slightest movement. Ragna's Blood Kain IDEA was in effect.

To any onlookers, both fighters vanished without a trace, only for a resulting series of explosions to level the buildings around them. The Dark lord and the Bloodedge clashed again and again, Valmanway on Blood-scythe, and it seemed that Ragna's Blood kain was holding its own against Soma's new power. At the end of the street, the two pulled away from eachother, catching their breath for a moment before they were back at it again.

Ragna Dashed forward with a Hell's fang, only for Soma to Catch the punch in his hand. The dark lord lifted Ragna above his head, then threw him into a streetlight, which snapped under the force of the outlaw being thrown into it. Soma flew forward to aim a stab at Ragna, who recovered just in time to Swing the Blood-scythe upward to parry it.

The instant Ragna's feet touched the ground, He immediately had to move again to avoid being sliced into bits by the giant, bladed YoYo that Soma had swung at him. Ragna had seen some ridiculous weapons in his time, but he had to admit. That one was new.

Soma, laughing maniacally, Swung the bladed disc at Ragna again, Slicing apart whatever happened to be in its way. Twice, Ragna parried the Blow, and the third time, he tossed the Blood-scythe up in the air and CAUGHT the weapon in his hands. As the massive sword came down, it immediately severed the rope holding the blades to the Dark Lord's hand, and Ragna tossed the disc at his foe before picking up his blade again.

Soma batted the disc aside, irritated with the persistence of his opponent. As it was, he doubted the bloodedge would last much longer, and remained calm. Ragna, dashing at his opponent, Shifted his blade into its scythe form, then dealt a spinning leap at him, turning his own body into a wheel of blades. Soma, unfazed, began swinging the Valmanway, and Each of Ragna's swings was stopped by a blade of wind. In the moment that the two were mere inches away, Soma swung at just the perfect time.

Ragna spun right past him, blood spurting from the spinning outlaw.

When Ragna finally hit the ground, he staggered to his feet, blood dripping from the numerous gashes across his chest. Even through the wounds, Ragna still raised his giant scythe to fight…

And then his blood kain faded. "Oh shi-"

Soma was upon him in the blink of an eye, Stabbing him straight through the heart. Ragna bent double in pain, coughing blood onto the Dark Lord's coat. When the Vampire removed the Valmanway, Ragna collapsed on the ground, motionless. Soma laughed again as he rose high up into the air, high above the city. "This will end you for good! DEMONIC MEGIDDO!"

Ragna couldn't muster the energy to stand, only lift his head up. What he was met with was an enormous comet, bloodred and ablaze heading toward him. Even if he could stand, he couldn't lift the blood-scythe or get out of the way. And besides, Soma was just too much for him. All that the bloodedge could do was lay there, accepting his fate.

watch?v=msk_lmDRFdw "Dammit… after all I've done… I lost to a kid like that...? Why…"

Ragna closed his eyes, expecting the meteor to overtake him any second. His vision glowed white, which he could only believe was the demonic megiddo's flames. But then…

"Tsk tsk, bloodedge. I thought you were stronger than that."

He saw a young girl carrying an umbrella, her blonde hair tied into pigtails and her body clothed in an elegant dress. The vampiress, Rachel Alucard, was standing before him, a slight smirk of disapproval on her face. The vision changed to a woman clad in a revealing outfit, with Cat ears on her head and wide grin. Taokaka, getting right up in his face as always, smiled wider.

"Come on, good guy! Get up! Who's gonna feed me if you're gone?"

His sight changed over and over again. A blonde girl wielding two guns and a beret, a curvaceous nurse with long black hair, a giant beast of a man with red skin and glasses. Finally, Ragna saw none other than Jin Kisaragi.

"Going to lose to this whelp, brother? And here I thought you were stronger than that!"

Ragna gripped the blood-scythe tighter.

"I… I won't lose here… I can't lose here!"

With a herculean effort, he stood up, standing against the meteor.

"There's too much riding on this! I'm not going to lose to some punk like you!"

As Ragna braced for impact, the Azure Grimoire opened, its power coursing through the bloodedge's veins. Soma, seeing none of this, laughed at the sight of the Megiddo descending. And then he felt it. The tremendous power from beneath the gargantuan meteor as Ragna held out both hands and STOPPED IT AGAINST THE GROUND. A wave of Seithr raced off of him as his skin and clothes turned pitch black, a dark aura enveloping him and a pair of black wings erupting from his back.

Ragna had tapped into the black beast's power, and all bets were off.

watch?v=dpdrQNeeypA

Soma panicked, flying torwards the meteor, Fists ablaze. Before he could even get close, He heard a deafening explosion as the Demonic Megiddo exploded from the force of Ragna's attack. He barely had time to see the black form flying at him before his left side erupted in Pain. Ragna, scythe in hand, had severed the vampire's arm, blood flying from the wound. The pain caused Soma to lose control of his flight, and the force of impact launched him into the air.

The bloodedge wouldn't stop there. Ragna, flying at immense speeds, dealt one hit after another, Each strike leaving a gash in Soma's body. One eye, an arm, and a leg missing by the end, the wounded vampire finally lost his momentum, falling back toward Kagutsuchi. As he fell, seeing the seithr-powered beast below him, his inner darkness began fading, draining away with his blood. He thought of Julius, of Arikado, of Yoko, of Mina…

"Sorry… everyone…"

The moment before Soma hit the ground, Ragna pulled back his fist, swinging it forward to meet him. Seithr erupted around the two as Soma felt his body disintegrating. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt that bad.

When the seithr cleared, only Ragna was left in the ruins of what was once a city square. He was alive. Bloody, beaten, but alive. On the other hand, there was nothing left of his opponent, his body having been absorbed into the Azure Grimoire. "RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE, HALT!"

Ragna turned around, casting his eyes on the squadron of soldiers in front of him, guns trained. He gave an exasperated sigh and raised the blood-scythe again.

But hey, he was always known for bad luck anyways.

* * *

ASTRAL FINISH!

KO!

Zephyr: Damn, Ragna! Wana use some of that on Terumi?

Evan: Onto the Explainations.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **Explainations:**

Evan: This match was closer than It may appear. Both are extremely powerful fighters, known for defeating opponents far above their level.

Alana: And they weren't exactly far off from eachother either. Soma and Ragna's physical strength is about equal, and Soma had the edge in intelligence and versatility. However, Ragna's MASSIVE speed and durability advantage won out in the end.

Elr0nd: Well, yeah. We're comparing Breaking the sound barrier and dodging lightning to Mach 1400 at the slowest!

Evan: In addition, while Both are certainly durable in their own right, Ragna has faced far worse and fought through it, while Soma's durability is comparatively quite low.

Zephyr: While that's all well and good, there was one other factor that cemented Ragna's victory above everything else: The Azure Grimoire.

Alana: Where Soma relied on souls to attack, Ragna was capable of absorbing them with his drive, meaning that while Ragna would only grow stronger during the fight, Soma would get weaker and lose his abilities.

Elr0nd: And let's not forget the fact that Ragna's transformations are WAY stronger than Soma's dark lord. The likes of a giant meteor is nothing compared to Take-Mikazuchi.

Evan: Overall, while Soma was certainly able to keep up with Ragna at the start of the fight, the gap in power between the two would only grow as Ragna absorbed Soma's arsenal.

Zephyr: I guess Ragna just had the edge in this battle.

Evan: The winner is Ragna the Bloodedge.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

KR: That's it everybody for season 1!

AK211: Oh my God! I am extremely excited for the Fanfic Death Tournament of Season 1!

KR: And guess what? Wiz and Boomstick are going to be with us in the cast!

AK211: Really?

KR: Hell Yeah!

AK211: Oh Boy! I'm getting the chills!

KR: And Now, We're gonna list the 26 winners of season 1 of Fanfic Death Battle.

(Death Battle Gate closes and then opens once more)

* * *

 **List Of The Winners Of Season 1:**

1- Broly, The Strongest Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z.

2- Death The Kid, The Shinigami Gunslinger from Soul Eater.

3- Sakura Haruno, The Purple Haired Tsundere from Naruto.

4- Raven, The Blue Magician from Teen Titans.

5- Shadow The Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform from Sonic.

6- Maka Albarn, The human-scythe Hybrid from Soul Eater.

7- Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain Of The 6th Division from Bleach.

8- Nnoitra Gilga, The 5th Espada from Bleach.

9- Erza Scarlet, The Armor Mage from Fairy Tail.

10- Esdeath, The Wielder of The Demon Extract from Akame ga Kill.

11- Yang Xiao Long, Themost Dangerous hunter from RWBY.

12- Jin Kisaragi, The Wielder of Yukianesa from BlazBlue.

13- Ruby Rose, The Speedy Torpedo from RWBY.

14- Weiss Schnee, The Ice Princess from RWBY.

15- Black Star, The Bushin from Soul Eater.

16- Ragna The Bloodedge, The Grimm Reaper from BlazBlue.

17- Sol Badguy, The Flame Of Corruption from Guilty Gear.

18- Yoruichi Shihion, The Flash Empress from Bleach.

19- Zero, The Ultimate Creation of Wily from Megaman.

20- Wolverine, The Admantium Wolf from X-Men.

21- Nora Valkyire, The Hyperactive Electrifying Huntress from RWBY.

22- Issei Hyoudou, The Red Dragon Emperor from Highschool DxD.

23- Ryuko Matoi, The Lifer Fiber- Human Hybrid from Kill La Kill.

24- Gray Fullbuster, The Ice Devil Slayer Mage from Fairy Tail.

25- Jotaru Kujo, Owner of The Platinum Star from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure.

26- Naruto Uzumaki, Asura Otsutsuki's Reincarnation from Naruto.

* * *

 **Special Thanks:**

AK211: Ladies and Gentlemen, Thank you for following and supporting us in the 1st Season of our show!

KR: The names of the previous fighters are the ones who would be fighting in the 1st Fanfic Death Tournament tofind out who would be the 1st Fanfic Death Battle Champion.

AK211: And finally, we would like to thank Ruby Rose, Guts, Zephyer, Evan, Elr0nd, Alana, Wiz, Boomstick, Kyoko Sakura, Excalibur, Gilgamesh, Z, Tessera and Magus for their company for the casting of our show.

KR: Stay Tuned for the 1st Fanfic Death Tournament ever in the History of The Fanfiction Site!

AK211: And Rate & Review Please!

KR: KR & AK211 are Out.

AK211: See Ya Next Time!


End file.
